Por si éramos pocos
by Bangie
Summary: Tras la desastrosa boda, Pepa y Silvia -que pudo salvarse- deciden dar un paso más en su relación. La familia Miranda Castro seguirá creciendo y la comisaría de San Antonio deberá enfrentarse a nuevos casos. El problema llega cuando las vidas personales y profesionales se mezclan, poniendo en peligro a los nuevos y más vulnerables miembros de la familia.
1. 1 Prólogo

_Escribí este fic hace cinco años y llegó más lejos de lo que imaginaba. Lo releí hace poco y ni siquiera es tan bueno, pero le tengo un inmenso cariño debido a que, gracias a él, conocí a grandes amigas y, sobre todo, a mi pareja. _

_No sé muy bien cómo funciona Fanfiction (y eso que llevo leyendo fics aquí mucho tiempo) pero espero manejarme bien y, sobre todo, ¡que os guste! ¡Un saludo enorme!_

_**Por si éramos pocos**_

_**PARTE1**_

**Prólogo.**

Un niño pequeño y moreno, de ojos oscuros, corría con sus pantaloncitos vaqueros y una camiseta de cuadros, muy bien vestido y peinado con gomina a pesar de su corta edad. No tendría más de tres años.  
-¡Eh, diablillo!-Exclamó una morena alta de ojos marrones verdosos cogiéndole por detrás y colocándolo bien alto. El niño rio-. Vas a hacerte pupa si corres tanto.  
Era un día de primavera maravilloso con un sol espléndido y una brisa fresca.  
-¡El "badco" va hacia el sol!-Exclamó el pequeño señalando al mar. En el balcón de Europa, en Nerja, Málaga, el mar parecía estar dibujada con diferentes corrientes de tonos azules, algunos más claros, otros más oscuros. El niño, en brazos de la mujer, señalaba uno de los barcos que se interponía entre su vista y el sol, y la imaginación del pequeño le había enseñado que aquel barco iba hacia el gran dorado.  
La morena miraba con cierta nostalgia aquel mar y notaba que poco a poco la luz amarilla y el color azul se mezclaban por culpa de la vista nublada que tenía gracias a las lágrimas. Se las limpió antes de que el niño la viera, además, había escuchado unos tacones detrás suya, por lo que debía girarse sin alguna muestra de tristeza. Se lo había prometido, aunque le era difícil.  
-Pepa, quiero que te hagas una foto conmigo y los niños.-Escuchó. Esta vez sí que se giró, y se quedó mirándola de nuevo aún asombrada por su belleza.  
La chica a su espalda era más bajita que ella y estaba preciosa, imponente. Su vestido blanco de boda acentuaba sus curvas y ese pelo pelirrojo y suelto que se mecía con la brisa que viajaba por aquella ciudad del sur, la hacía más natural, más alegre.  
A su lado estaba una niña de unos siete años más bonita si cabía. Tenía dos coletas, tenía la piel tostada y sus ojos, azules como el cielo claro de esa tarde, miraban preocupados a ambas mujeres.  
-No quiero formar parte de esto, Silvia-Dijo la morena bajando al pequeño al suelo, que corrió al lado de la pelirroja y le tiró un par de veces del vestido, tendiéndole los brazos. Silvia lo cogió.  
-Como quieras, pero tu actitud no va a cambiar nada, en todo caso lo empeorará.  
Pepa soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza. Silvia también lo hizo y se giró dispuesta a irse. La morena apretó los labios, aún aguantaba el llanto. Alguien le tocó el brazo.  
-Mamá…-Murmuró la niña que había estado al lado de Silvia hasta ese momento-. Yo quiero que nos hagamos una foto juntos.  
Pepa forzó una sonrisa y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su hija. Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el pelo.  
-Vale, princesa, pero ahora no. Mamá no tiene ganas de hacerse fotos.  
La pequeña asintió un poco decaída y la abrazó con fuerza. Se separó con velocidad cuando escuchó que Silvia la llamaba y dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Pepa, quien se giró, se apoyó en la barandilla de aquel balcón que salía hacia el mar y lloró. Lloró con tal tristeza que sentía que se hundía en su propio llanto.

Pero esta historia se remonta varios años atrás. En una navidad de hace ocho años comenzó todo. Una nueva vida que no tenía marcha atrás. Una nueva vida que ambas quisieron arriesgarse a vivir y que cambiaría todo su mundo y su manera de ver las cosas.  
Ambas iban agarradas de la mano por las calles de Madrid aquel veinticuatro de diciembre, sobre las siete de la tarde. En aquella época del año, la noche caía mucho antes y las luces estaban encendidas. Madrid estaba precioso. Pepa, con una boina de invierno blanca, de lana, que destacaba ante la melena larga que había decidido dejarse, un abrigo negro, un vestido del mismo color y unas medias blancas; llevaba unas bolsas en la mano izquierda, la misma que presumía de llevar en su dedo anular el anillo de matrimonio.  
-¡Mira Pepa!-Exclamó Silvia soltándose de su mano y corriendo hacia un escaparate. Señalaba un traje de hombre muy formal.  
La pelirroja llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido rojo que apenas se veía por estar tapado con el abrigo grisáceo. Llevaba las piernas al descubierto a pesar de aquel frío y unos tacones negros con un tacón bastante alto, pero seguía sin ser tan alta como su pareja. Iban las dos muy bien vestidas para ir de compras.  
-Muy bonito, cariño, pero tu hermana nos mata, ya verás.  
-Anda, anda, solo son las siete.  
-Precisamente. La cena es dentro de dos horas y tendremos que ayudar ¿no crees?  
-Ya estamos ayudando, les estamos comprando los regalos. Además, si llegamos tarde te echaré toda la culpa-Pepa abrió la boca todo lo que pudo mientras sonreía-. Eres tú la que no quería acompañarme nunca a comprar.  
-Muy fuerte, pelirroja, muy fuerte. Pues ya sabes, te quedas sin regalo.  
Pepa se giró fingiendo enfado y Silvia sonrió abrazándola por detrás.  
-Ya, me vas a decir tú que no lo tienes ya compradito y envuelto.  
La morena le sacó la lengua y Silvia rio mientras le daba una palmadita en el culo para que siguieran caminando. Ya habían comprado suficiente y sería mejor que fueran de una vez por todas a la cena de nochebuena en "Los Cachis", pero Silvia se detenía una y otra vez en distintos escaparates, poniendo de los nervios a su acompañante. Sin embargo, Pepa, que ahora tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Silvia mientras esta agarraba su cintura, no se resistió a ser arrastrada a una tienda de juguetes.  
-Siempre le compraba los regalos a Sara en esta tienda-Comentó la pelirroja-. Ahora dudo que quiera algo de aquí.  
Pepa sonrió y miró a su mujer con ternura y preocupación a la vez. Sabía de sobras que era la época del año preferida de Silvia, pero que solía pasarlo mal la noche de reyes. Después de todo, ahora su hijo tendría unos tres años y se acostaría con ilusión el 6 de enero para abrir los regalos la mañana siguiente. Y por si fuera poco, el tema de los hijos tampoco había sido muy satisfactorio desde que comenzaron la relación. Nunca se había vuelto a sacar el tema, y menos después de una boda tan accidentada. Pepa casi pierde lo más valioso que tenía y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza ahora, diez meses después, era disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de su esposa en la vida de recién casada. Tras salir del hospital después de estar al borde de la muerte, Silvia parecía tener claro que quería ser feliz, y Pepa iba a proporcionarle aquella felicidad. Y ambas eran felices, claro que sí, a Pepa no le faltaba nada. Pero conocía la vena maternal de Silvia y su tristeza al recordar que no podía tener hijos.  
-Pero bueno, algo me dice que no tardaremos mucho en tener a otro niño en la familia-Comentó la pelirroja.  
-¿Ah, sí?  
-Supongo que Sara querrá ser madre pronto. Lo lleva en los genes.  
-Tiene más gen Miranda que Castro ¿eh?  
-¿Y tú qué sabes?  
-No es tan mandona ni cabezota como tú o tu padre.  
Silvia la empujó con la cadera.  
-Que no, ya verás-Aseguró-. He soñado con un nacimiento, y estoy segura que la protagonista es Sara.  
-He soñado, he soñado…-Repitió la morena-. Pues yo he soñado que mi señor suegro nos montaba una buena por llegar tarde, así que venga, tira.


	2. 2 Decisiones

**2\. Decisiones**

"Los Cachis", aunque cerrado para el público por vacaciones, tenía en su interior esa Nochebuena a parte de la familia Castro, parte de la familia Miranda, y cómo no, a gran parte de la comisaría. Los adornos navideños habían sido colocados horas antes por Sara y Lola, la cual había vuelto de Barcelona aquella navidad para estar con la familia, en parte compensando su falta a la boda de las chicas.

Cuando la pareja llegó al lugar de la fiesta, lo primero que hizo Silvia fue correr a los brazos de su hermana.  
-¡Lola!-Exclamó apretándola-. Por fin has decidido venir. Lo de la boda estuvo muy feo.  
-Déjala, mujer-La defendió Pepa pasándole los brazos por los hombros a su cuñada-. Di que no, que te tenemos aquí vivita y coleando precisamente porque no fuiste a la boda.  
-Eso, eso-Insistió Lola-. Además, tampoco podías pedirme que viniera, hermana. Sabes que entre Paco y yo las cosas no van bien…  
Silvia la cogió del brazo y la alejó un poco, Pepa puso los ojos en blanco. Hermanas tenían que ser. Sabía a la perfección que habían estado mucho tiempo separadas, pero ella también tenía algo que hablar con su cuñada. Sabía por pequeñas charlas que había tenido con ella, que era la que mejor consejos daba, así como una de las personas que mejor conocía a Silvia.

La morena entró a la barra con soltura y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Echó un vistazo al bar y se sentó en un banco. Aún no habían llegado todos los invitados, y aunque era la más fiestera, todavía era temprano, no llegaban a ser las nueve. Tras la cena empezaría la verdadera fiesta y, si podía aclararse antes de empezar a beber en serio, también llegaría una propuesta bastante interesante.  
Tras echar un nuevo trago pensó en que, entre esas luces navideñas, los compañeros y la música que sonaba baja, por fin el dolor les había dado una tregua. Y con dolor se refería, entre otras cosas, a la muerte de Kike y Nelson. Curtis, que era uno de los más afectados por esta pérdida, reía y bebía hablando con Povedilla, se habían hecho inseparables. Estaban en la barra esperando, como todos los demás, a que los invitados acabasen de llegar y poder así empezar la cena. Gonzalo hablaba animadamente con Mariano mientras regalaba miradas cariñosas a Rita. Ya podía caminar con soltura, y Rita… Rita estaba más espléndida que nunca. Jamás la había visto tan guapa. Sara entró colgada de la espalda de Lucas, que la llevaba a caballito por el bar mientras reía. Si bien Pepa y Silvia eran la pareja más famosa de la comisaría, Lucas y Sara eran los críos, los alocados. Llevaban una vida de recién casados bastante agitada, de hecho, acababan de llegar de un viaje. La vida de Sara había dado un giro increíble, como por ejemplo, llegar a formar parte del CNI.

-¡Enchufada!-La había molestado Pepa en ciertas ocasiones-. Si tu abuelo no fuera comisario ni tu marido hubiera estado en el Sahara, ni de coña llegas ahí, Sarita, ni de coña.

De todas formas, ella siempre lo admitía. Era cierto que su posición familiar la había llevado a aquello, pero a Sara lo que verdaderamente le gustaba eran los datos, las investigaciones, las identidades… Ya no quería jugar más a la policía en acción. Desde la boda, la acción la tomaba en pequeñas dosis y solo cuando era necesario.  
En definitiva, aunque los dos meses siguientes tras la boda fueron un martirio para todos, ahí estaban. Comiendo, bebiendo y riendo, cosiéndose las heridas y dispuestos a levantarse cuando tuvieran que hacerlo. En eso todos eran expertos, sobre todo respecto a curarse las heridas en el amor.

Al recordar esto pensó en alguien. Alguien que todavía no había llegado y con el que hablaría primero. Alguien que, precisamente, apareció cuando Pepa abría una segunda cerveza.  
Era Aitor, que iba con una camisa azul clara y unos vaqueros, ni muy desaliñado ni muy formal. En cuanto entró saludó a todos con una sonrisa, sobre todo a Sara, que le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lucas le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y él le devolvió aquel gesto de afecto con un apretón de manos. Eso era lo que más había cambiado de todo. Por raro que pareciera, la relación entre Aitor y Lucas era buenísima. La pelea que mantuvieron durante la boda y una semana después de esta, les sirvió para aliviar tensiones. Después, gracias a la ayuda de Pepa y Sara, ambos habían hecho las paces. El tiempo y las palabras hicieron su trabajo y ahora ambos se llevaban realmente bien.  
Pepa sonrió desde el banco y levantó la mano para que el chico la viera. Se acercó y ella le revolvió el pelo.  
-¿Qué pasa, chaval?  
-Vale, ¿qué ha pasado?  
Pepa abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
-¿Cómo lo has…?  
-Coño, Pepa, que nos conocemos.  
Cierto era. Desde hacía tiempo, antes de que Lucas regresara, cuando Sara aún estaba con Aitor, este había hecho muy buenas migas con Pepa. El tiempo que Silvia pasaba con su sobrina, Pepa lo usaba para estar con Aitor. Eran un cuarteto bastante curioso. Tras la boda, el chico le contaba a Pepa todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza: sus sentimientos respecto a la elección de Sara, su malestar, su tristeza… Y la morena siempre escuchaba atenta y daba los consejos necesarios. Mal, porque Pepa para consejera no servía, pero por lo menos prestaba atención a lo que su amigo le contaba Además, la vida de la morena no era siempre de color rosa, aunque se le acercarse. También discutía con Silvia, mucho, y cuando esto ocurría solía dormir en casa de Aitor, o lo invitaba a su propia casa cuando Silvia decidía marcharse con Sara, cosa que ya hacía menos desde que Lucas llegó.  
-A ver… Tengo un lío en la cabeza…-Comenzó Pepa.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tú sabes que yo lo daría todo por Silvia…  
-Mal empezamos, Pepa, mal empezamos. ¿Qué has hecho ya?  
-Nada joder, nada. No es lo que haya hecho, es lo que voy a hacer.  
Aitor la miró un tanto enfadado sin saber aún qué era eso que quería hacer. Le arrebató la cerveza de la mano y le dio un buen sorbo.  
-Pepa, la última vez que me hablaste como me estás hablando me pediste que me acostara contigo. Recuerdas cómo acabó la cosa ¿verdad?  
-Sí, bastante, cómo para olvidarme.  
Aitor sonrió y le dio un codazo.  
-No puedes olvidar lo que sentiste ¿Eh? Te devolví a este lado de la acera, reconócelo.  
Pepa soltó una carcajada y, mientras le echaba otro trago a la cerveza, negó con la cabeza.  
-No te hagas ilusiones, estaba borracha. Pero escúchame, coño, que te vas por los caminos de Sevilla. Esto tiene cierta…. Eh… tiene cierta "relación" con aquello que te pedí.  
-Ah, no. No, no, no. No me metas en más líos.  
-Que no, que solo quiero que me des tu opinión, que no te voy a meter en nada, ni a ti ni a nadie, solo a Silvia.  
-Entonces vega, escúpelo.  
Pepa cogió aire y se aseguró de que nadie la miraba.  
-Quiero tener un hijo con Silvia. Esta vez sí, Aitor.

_**Papel**_

**(*)** Por fin lo había soltado. Llevaba pensando esto varios días pero… me cago en todo, qué difícil me era contárselo a alguien. Y era una tontería, porque lo era, pero me había quitado un peso de encima, un peso que me oprimía el pecho y me obligaba a esconderme asustada. Y ya no más, a la mierda, iba a ir a por todas con mi pelirroja, me dijese lo que me dijese Aitor. Que no me dijo ná', claro está. Se quedó ahí pasmao' con los ojos abiertos como asimilando la información.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó-. ¿Un hijo?  
-Sí, Aitor, un hijo, una de esas monadas pequeñitas que te regalan dibujitos y se meten en tu cama cuando tienen miedo.  
-No, no. Querrás decir: un hijo, una de esas cosas con patas que lloran, se cagan, se mean y se ponen a llorar cuando estás en la cama con tu novia, coño Pepa, que eso es lo que pensabas antes.  
-Ya, pero… Pero es que ahora no pienso igual.

Miré instintivamente a Silvia. Seguía hablando con Lola. Se la veía enfadá' perdía, como ella se pone cuando se estresa. Lola se limitaba a asentir ausente mientras ella la hacía entrar en razón moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. No sabía cómo sentirme respecto a aquella discusión ya que el principal causante era mi hermano, pero bueno, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Por más enfadad que pareciera, Silvia me seguía pareciendo lo más bonito del mundo, y quería dárselo todo. Lo había pensado tanto que ahora no veía un hijo como algo tan malo. No sé… Ya no me imaginaba una escena familiar como una casa llena de trastos o gritos y llantos de un niño que correteaba descalzo por todas partes. Ahora mi concepto de familia era distinto. Era llegar un día de comisaría y ver a Silvia mecer al pequeño medio dormido en sus brazos, pasear juntas por el parque viendo como el bebe, en el carro, lo va señalando todo, impresionado por el mundo que le rodea.  
Y Silvia feliz. Silvia sonriendo por la mañana, sonriendo por la tarde y sonriendo por la noche. Que no me asuste tener que llevarle un caso de niños al laboratorio, que deje de recordar aquel maldito incidente… Esa era mi perspectiva de futuro ahora. **(*)  
**  
Pepa despertó de su ensoñación cuando Aitor suspiró exageradamente y se levantó a por otra cerveza. Desde ese lado de la barra miró a su amiga, aun dudando.  
-Pero es que Pepa, tú de madre… No te veo.  
-Ni yo, pero sí a Silvia.  
-Lo que hace la vida de recién casadas. Te ciega el amor ¿eh?  
Pepa se ruborizó un poco mientras asentía y él se dio cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Le asustaba un poco el darse cuenta de que aquel hijo era más por Silvia que por ella misma, pero le encantaba aquella entrega por otra persona, aunque le hacía sentir un poco inferior. También él quería hacer algo por alguien especial. Creía que casarse con Sara había sido lo más bonito que podía haber hecho por ella, pero ahora estaba enterrado en el pasado. Viendo como las cosas giraban tan rápido a su alrededor, se sentía bastante solo. Y daba la casualidad de que la única persona que aliviaba su soledad, ahora había decidido tener un hijo.  
-Entonces ¿lo tienes decidido?  
-Completamente-Aseguró Pepa.  
-¿Y a qué esperas para decírselo?  
Aitor había señalado al lugar donde antes había mirado Pepa. Silvia se acercaba hacia ellos ya que Lola acababa de terminar con la conversación sobre Paco y se había acercado a saludar a su padre. Pepa miró a Aitor y este entendió aquella mirada, por lo que se fue con Curtis y Povedilla.  
Silva, que venía un tanto distraída, se asustó un poco al notar como Pepa la sujetaba de la cintura y la pegaba a ella. Las manos de la morena la apresaron bien por la espalda y ella rio.  
-Dentro de treinta segundos tenemos a mi padre aquí dando la tabarra pidiendo que nos cortemos un poco, ya verás-Aseguró la pelirroja separándose un poco de Pepa para verle bien la cara.  
-Tengo un regalo para ti.  
-Lo sé, pero todavía no puedes dármelo, tiene que ser después de la cena, es la tradición.  
-Es que no es ese regalo. Es otro más importante.  
-Oh…-Silvia le dio un corto beso en los labios-. Y ¿me lo vas a dar ahora? ¿Con toda la comisaría y la familia aquí?  
Pepa sonrió y la besó también.  
-No seas malpensada, no es eso. Además, no sería un regalo original, lo disfrutas todos los días.  
Silvia rio.  
-Entonces no tengo ni idea.  
-Pues…  
-¡Todo el ejército a la mesa!-Exclamó Sara trayendo un par de latos de gambas-. ¡Aquí hay comida para un batallón entero!  
Las voces, los vítores y los aplausos interrumpieron a las chicas, que se separaron dispuestas a sentarse junto a los demás, pero Silvia miraba a Pepa con interés.  
-Pues va a ser que te lo daré después de la cena.

Dos pavos, kilos de ensalada y litros y litros de alcohol, del cual Pepa no tomó un solo vaso, ni durante ni después de la cena. Aquello precisamente era lo que más intrigaba a Silvia. Hoy le tocaba conducir a ella, Pepa podía beber todo lo que quisiera, pero solo las dos cervezas que se había tomado antes le habían dado un poco de alcohol. Eso y el brindis, que solo fue una copa de champán.

Después de esta copa comenzó el karaoke. Paco trajo su televisión y, unida al Singstar de Sara, se creó un ambiente divertido y bromista. Tras el karaoke llegó el baile, tras el baile llegó la televisión para ver cómo estaba el ambiente en las calles, y por último, aparecieron los juegos de cartas con apuestas, las charlas de las mujeres para criticar a los hombres, y el momento de los jóvenes para largarse por fin a vivir la noche.  
Cuando solo quedaban la familia Miranda y la familia Castro, Pepa y Silvia decidieron dejar el bar. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y aunque tenían plan de buscar a Sara y Lucas por los bares y discotecas de Madrid, el rumbo cambió cuando Pepa pidió conducir. Al final no habían tenido tiempo de hablar.  
-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó Pepa arrancando el coche.  
-Donde quieras, pero piensa que el centro está cortado y lleno de gente. No deberíamos llevarnos el coche.  
-Ya. Y volvemos en metro a las seis de la mañana andando muchísimo porque la parada está a kilómetros de nuestra casa.  
-Exagerada…  
-Lo que tú digas. Pues nada, dejo el coche en un barrio cercano al centro y se acabó.  
-A todo esto, por qué conduces tú.  
Pepa se encogió de hombros.  
-No sé, aprovecho que no he bebido.  
-Y… ¿Por qué no has bebido?  
Se pararon en un semáforo. Silvia la miraba curiosa, como una niña pequeña, y ante esta cara Pepa no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, cogerle de la nuca y acercarla a ella para besarla con ternura.  
-No quería que pensases que lo que te voy a decir es fruto de la bebida.  
Silvia sonrió y le acarició la mano.  
-Me estás asustando, dilo ya.  
-Quiero tener un hijo. Contigo.

Los ojos se Silvia se abrieron como platos. Luego siguió su ejemplo la boca, pero la cerró a la vez que se separaba de Pepa, aun sin asimilar del todo la información.  
-¿Eh?  
-Que quiero que seamos madres, Silvia, que formemos una familia.  
-Pero… Pero tú… tú estás bien ¿verdad? Nada de fiebre, no alcohol, ni… Verde.  
-¿Verde?  
-Verde, el semáforo está en verde.  
Varios pitidos hicieron que se sobresaltaran y que Pepa pisase el acelerador. No sabía muy bien dónde iba, no estaba prestando atención a la conducción, sino a la conversación.  
-¿A qué ha venido esto de repente? ¿Por qué lo has pensado justo ahora?-Preguntó Silvia mirándola. Pepa no apartaba la vista de la carretera, pero sabía perfectamente que la estaba mirando.  
-Llevo pensándolo un tiempo. Éramos muy felices antes de cansarnos, lo teníamos todo. Todo menos un compromiso para toda la vida y un hijo. Eras feliz, pero más feliz te vi cuando llegaste a mi lado de la mano de tu padre. Luego llegó el tiroteo y unos meses horribles. Y ahora que vuelves a estar plenamente feliz, sé que te podría ver más feliz y completa con un hijo.  
-Eso es muy bonito, Pepa, pero piensa en ti. Un hijo es un compromiso muy grande y si tú no lo quieres y solo te interesa hacerme feliz con él, no quiero que lo tengas.  
-Pero es que yo sí que lo quiero. De pronto me apetece ver ropita de bebé, los niños en el parque captan toda mi atención y ninguna navidad me había sentido tan… madura como esta. No sé, ya no es lo mismo. Ya ha pasado nuestro tiempo de ilusionarnos con las luces, los adornos y los regalos. Siento la necesidad de enseñarle a alguien a sentir esa ilusión.

Silvia sonrió y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Desde un principio había tenido el "Sí" en la cabeza como contestación a la proposición de tener un hijo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo por miedo a una nueva desilusión como aquella vez. Pero veía a Pepa tan segura, tan ilusionada, tan maternal… Y no solo había aparecido aquella vena maternal en el interior de la morena. Ahora que había sacado el tema, Silvia volvía a desear un hijo más que nada, pero esta vez las ganas no se mezclaron con la tristeza de no poder tenerlos y que Pepa no quisiese. No, Pepa quería tener un hijo, quería tenerlo. Estaban de acuerdo en ser madres, en empezar una familia, y esta vez bien. Sin listas de ex novios, sin peleas y sin locuras. Solo con pensarlo se emocionaba.  
-¿Quieres o no?-Preguntó Pepa nerviosa. Iba a darle algo si no contestaba.  
-Llevo deseando tener un hijo desde que perdí el mío.  
-Ya, pero piensa que es conmigo.  
Silvia sonrió.  
-Precisamente eso es lo que me da más ánimos. Claro, quiero tener un hijo contigo.  
Pepa también se emocionó y el primer impulso que tuvo fue besar a su mujer. Fue un beso corto para que le diera tiempo a seguir conduciendo. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad y ya se había pasado dos salidas, necesitaba dar la vuelta si querían llegar al centro. Pero ahora no pensaba en eso, no podía. Como si le hubiese pedido matrimonio, las manos le temblaban y pensamientos positivos se mezclaban con los negativos, que desaparecían poco a poco con la ilusión. Iban a tener un hijo, iba a ser mamás.  
-Por cierto-Añadió Silvia-. Mejor no vamos al centro. Ahora quiero ir a casa. Me debes un regalo.  
-Te puedo dar el regalo en cualquier sitio, no es frágil y lo puede llevar en el bolso.  
-Ese regalo no… El otro.  
No tuvo que decir nada más. Antes de apagar el motor al llegar al aparcamiento del piso, se besaron con tanta alegría y pasión que casi lo acaban haciendo en el coche. Pero no, esa noche ambas querían que fuese especial. En su imaginación, aquella noche sería la concepción del pequeño. Mañana era fiesta, navidad, por lo que la clínica estaría cerrada. Pasado mañana se pasarían por la mañana para rellenar los datos y arreglar papeleo, y si la cosa salía bien… el 27 de diciembre Pepa comenzaría a hacerse las pruebas para dar vida a alguien en su interior.


	3. 3 No es tan fácil

**3\. No es tan fácil…**

**Silvia**  
**(*)** Desperté antes que ella y me quedé en la cama a su lado, como siempre. Serían las diez de la mañana, o las once, o las doce, qué más da, era navidad, no había que trabajar. La luz se filtraba por las cortinas y con solo ver el vaho de las ventanas podía saberse que hacía mucho frío, pero aun estando desnuda, el calorcito de la cama y del cuerpo de Pepa me mantenían en temperatura. Era tan tierno verla así. Dormía con la boca abierta, acurrucada, hecha un ovillo. Le acaricié el pelo con cariño y la tapé mejor al ver que se le había enfriado el sudor, ese sudor que ambas habíamos dejado salir por la noche sin importar que hicieran solo seis grados de temperatura. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor disfrutaba al máximo, pero esa noche había sido aún mejor si era posible. Y ahora que podía pensar en todo lo que habíamos planeado, en lo que íbamos hacer, no quería hacerlo. No quería pensar en ello porque sabía que las dudas nos asustarían, pero tampoco podíamos lanzarnos a la piscina como dos locas. Íbamos a tener un hijo, no a comprar una tortuga. Si de verdad quería sopesar los pros y los contras, tenía que hacerlo en el trabajo o estado sola en casa, porque ahora, mirándola descansar desnuda y relajada, me era imposible ver la parte mala de nuestra decisión.  
Le acaricié el pelo asegurándome de que no la despertaba. Sonreí cuando arrugó la nariz. Claro que quería tener un hijo, pero sin él no podía decirse que era infeliz. Pepa era mi niña, mi vida. ¿Qué más quería? Con ella a mi lado las ganas de ser madre estaban totalmente olvidadas. Y ahora que no había nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz, ahora que estaba junto a la persona que más quería, casada con ella además, me llega la noticia de que voy a ser madre. Ni con la mejor droga se podía experimentar la felicidad que yo sentía.  
Pepa se movió dándome la espalda y bostezó, se había despertado. La abracé por detrás y guio mis manos hasta colocarlas en un abrazo. Yo le di un beso en el hombro.  
-Buenos días-Dijo ella aún medio dormida.  
-Buenos días. Y feliz navidad.  
Ella se giró hasta poder mirarme de nuevo a los ojos y me acarició la mejilla.  
-Feliz navidad, princesa. ¿Nerviosa?  
-Nerviosa ¿por qué?  
-Vamos a ir a la clínica, ¿no?  
-¡Es fiesta!  
-¿Y qué? Es solo para informarnos, no hace falta que vayamos allí expresamente. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese amigo tuyo? Ese al que llamaste la última vez ¿Jorge?  
-Juan.  
-Ese, Juan. Llámalo, te podrá hacer un favor. Solo queremos información-La miré reprimiendo una sonrisa y con cara de "increíble", ella sonrió-. ¿Qué?  
-No sé, que me impresiona que tengas tanta prisa y tantas ganas. No tiene nada que ver con la última vez.  
-Digamos que la última vez que sacamos el tema de los hijos la cosa no salió muy bien.  
-No, la verdad. Rompimos y te acostaste con Aitor, no sé qué es peor.  
-¿Vas a estar recordándome toda mi vida que me acosté con él?  
Sonreí. Definitivamente no podía enfadarme. Me incorporé y me senté entre sus piernas para poder besarla mejor. Sus manos pasaron a mi espalda y le besé el cuello mientras me acomodaba encima de ella.  
-Te quiero-Le dije cuando dejé de besarla y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.  
Me dibujó con el dedo un corazón en la espada y suspiré. Estaba en el séptimo cielo. **(*)**

Era tarde cuando se levantaron de la cama. Ni siquiera desayunaron las tostadas y los cereales de siempre, eran ya las doce y media del mediodía y pronto almorzarían, por lo que se limitaron a tomarse una taza de café. Con leche para Pepa, solo para Silvia.  
La pelirroja llamó a su amigo y quedaron en almorzar juntos en cualquier bar de la ciudad. Ambas, nerviosas, no paraban de preguntarse cosas que se guardaban por miedo a ir demasiado rápido de verdad. ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los demás? ¿Será niña o niño? ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? ¿Y las clases de preparación al parto, cuando son? ¿Tendrá muchas náuseas Pepa? ¿Seguirá aguantándome Silvia a pesar del malestar?  
Dudas, dudas y más dudas acalladas que se desvanecían un poco cuando se apretaban las manos al caminar por la calle o se besaban.  
-¡Juan!-Exclamó Silvia al verlo venir.  
Era un hombre de pelo canoso, con gafas, sonrisa amable y de unos sesenta años. Lo primero que hizo al verlas fue abrazar a la pelirroja y pedir que le presentara a la guapísima chica que la acompañaba. Tras el protocolo de presentación decidieron entrar, y cuando ya habían pedido, Juan sacó el tema a la luz.  
-Entonces ¿seguras?  
-Del todo-Dijo Pepa.  
-Sabéis que el donante va a ser anónimo, que no tendréis ni su foto ni… nada.  
-Sí, y no nos importa-Contestó Silvia.  
-¡Pues que alegría!-Exclamó el doctor sujetando las manos de Silvia-. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que la hermanita pequeña de Lola acudiría a mi clínica de fertilidad para tener un hijo? Creía que después de la anulación de la cita hace ya un año no volverías a llamarme, y mírate.  
Pepa puso los ojos en blanco. La trataba como si fuese su abuelo y se desviaba del tema cada dos por tres. Lo que les interesaba era hablar de la inseminación, no de lo que ha crecido Silvia ni de aquellos malos momentos cuando Pepa dejó claro por el micro que no quería hijos.  
-En cuanto a la inseminación-Comenzó Silvia-. ¿Podríamos hacerla mañana mismo?  
-Alto, alto, que no vais al mercado a comprar cebollas. Hay un procedimiento que seguir.  
-Y eso es precisamente lo que queremos que nos explique-Lo apremió Pepa.  
-Primero tenemos que hacerte unas ecografías durante tu ciclo menstrual para saber cuánto te falta para ovular, lo que tarda tu cuerpo en hacer llegar la menstruación… Hay que inyectar los espermatozoides cuando el folículo esté maduro, justo antes de la ovulación.  
-Y en nuestro idioma eso significa…-Comenzó Pepa esperando que el médico dijese de una vez lo que había que hacer.  
-Pues que hay que esperar un mes para ver tu ciclo menstrual y con una ecografía veremos cuando estas a punto para que los espermatozoides tengan más oportunidades de fecundar el óvulo.  
Ambas chicas se miraron un poco insatisfechas con esta respuesta.  
-¿Un mes?-Preguntó Silvia-. ¿Hay que esperar un mes?  
-Y ¿por qué ha dicho que así los espermatozoides pueden tener más oportunidad de fecundar?  
-En contra de lo que se cree, la inseminación artificial es menos eficaz que la manera tradicional. Hay una media de un 20% de que funcione.  
Pepa suspiró y Silvia le acarició la mano.  
-Solo un veinte por ciento, Sil. El ochenta restante es negativo. Yo pensaba que esto era más fácil…  
-Entonces… ¿nos lo pensamos mejor?  
El doctor desviaba su mirada de una a otra como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

-El porcentaje aumenta a medida que aumentan las inseminaciones. Es un gasto bastante grande, pero….

Pepa se lo pensó unos segundos.  
-¡Vamos allá!-Exclamó Pepa para asombro se ambos acompañantes-. Si en mitad de un tiroteo no me ha dado ni uno, si tu padre no me mató cuando se enteró de lo nuestro y si he conseguido enamorar a una hetero cabezona, te digo yo que con un 20% de posibilidades tenemos un hijo. Te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Silvia con carita de pena. Pepa puso los ojos en blanco.  
Caminaban sin rumbo fijo, ya que la pelirroja quería ir a comisaría y la morena a cualquier lado en el que no estuviera nadie conocido. Después de la conversación se habían desanimado un poco, pero ya habían conseguido cita para la primera ecografía mañana por la mañana.  
-Porque no, que como nos vean por comisaría nos encasquetan un caso, que tu padre anda con unas malas pulgas desde que se enteró que volvía Lola…  
-Pues a casa de Paco, o de Sara.  
-Que no, Silvia, que no. Hasta que no esté con un bombo de cinco meses y se den cuenta por ellos mismos, no les voy a decir nada.  
Se pararon en un semáforo y Silvia la agarró del brazo como una niña pequeña.  
-¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! ¡Me muero por ver sus caras!  
-Léeme los labios, Silvia: NO. Ene, o. No.  
-Vale, pero dime el por qué.  
Pepa sujetó la muñeca de Silvia y tiró de ella para que cruzaran. La pelirroja reía por el simple hecho de ver a Pepa tan molesta. Le encantaba picarla.  
-Me da vergüenza-Contestó Pepa en un susurro.  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Que me da vergüenza, coño!  
Se volvieron a parar, pero esta vez porque Silvia lo hizo y agarró a Pepa del abrigo.  
-¿Hablas en serio? Pfffff-Bufó-. Pepa por favor, ¿vergüenza de qué?  
Pepa cruzó los brazos y suspiró.  
-Si llegaras a casa con tu hermana, o con Sara, o con quien sea, vieras todos los muebles cambiados de sitio, las paredes pintadas de rosa y a mí en el centro de la habitación diciendo: "Cariño, esto es por ti, porque te quiero", ¿qué harías?  
-No sé, ¿darte las gracias?  
-Y una mierda, pelirroja. Te tirarías a mi cuello y no para besarlo precisamente. Y estando alguien con más razón. ¿Por qué? Porque eres de esas, de las que no cometen locuras, de las ordenadas, y tienes que pedir cierto respeto a tu forma de ser, no sé si me entiendes.  
-Pues no, Pepa, no te entiendo.  
-Coño, Silvia, que yo soy lo contrario a ti, la cabra loca, la que no quiere saber nada de críos. Si ahora voy contándoles que voy a tener un hijo se reirán en mis narices-Silvia negó con la cabeza y suspiró. También cruzó los brazos-. Aitor se espantó cuando se enteró.  
Silvia abrió la boca, bajó los brazos y la miró con cara de bronca.  
-¿Aitor? ¿Se lo has dicho?  
Pepa se mordió el labio y sonrió estúpidamente.  
-Bueno… Necesitaba ayuda antes de pedírtelo.  
-Joder, para esas cosas está mi hermana.  
-La tenías secuestrada.  
-Vale, pues en compensación vamos a comisaría a decírselo a mi padre.  
-¿¡Qué!? No, no, que me raja.  
-¿Paco?  
-Ya, y gasta siete pañuelos.  
-¿Mariano?  
-¿Qué coño tiene que ver Mariano en todo esto?  
-Pues a Sara.  
Dicho y hecho. Bueno, dicho a medias y hecho con pocas ganas, pero Pepa no tuvo otra que acompañarla. Había metido a Aitor de por medio, y cada vez que esto pasaba, acababa perdiendo. Y es que la gran amistad que tenían no era muy acepada por Silvia. La pelirroja también se llevaba bien con él, le tenía hasta cariño, pero sabía como miraba a Pepa, y aunque no le apetecía que lo hiciera, debía aguantarse. Le tranquilizaba un poco el saber que Pepa estaba muy asentada en su acera, aunque claro, ya tuvo un desliz, ¿por qué no otro?  
Pero con esto del hijo lo de Aitor había pasado a un segundo plano, y tanto la una como la otra lo agradecían.  
No tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa de Sara. Llamaron a la puerta y Lucas abrió con una galleta en la boca. Sara estaba detrás, sentada en el sofá con un montón de papeles y carpetas.  
Pepa suspiró silenciosamente antes de entrar y fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se sentaron frente a ellos con una silla.  
-¿Qué hacéis?-Preguntó Silvia.  
-Revisar un caso que nos trae locos-Contestó su sobrina.  
-¿Ahora? ¿No salís o qué?  
-Este caso nos incumbe más de lo necesario-Dijo no es solo un asunto profesional, también es personal.  
-El primo de Lucas fue a un prostíbulo y al salir dio la noticia de que el encargado maltrataba a las prostitutas y traficaba con drogas-Explicó Sara-. Fue en "Gala".  
-Ah, sí, lo vi en las noticias-Aseguró Pepa.  
-Pues parece que no encontraron nada raro allí dentro-Continuó la chica-. Ni siquiera las prostitutas dijeron algo que inculpase al encargado ni a sus trabajadores. Nada.  
-Entonces el caso se cerró ¿no?-Preguntó Silvia.  
-Sí, pero hemos decidirlo abrirlo de nuevo. Han matado al primo de Lucas.  
Ambas chicas lo miraron con preocupación y él se encogió de hombros.  
-Apenas lo conocía ¿eh? Es por hacerle un favor a mi tía, que está desesperada.  
Se hizo el silencio. Ninguna quiso insistir y ya empezaban a sentirse incómodos cuando Sara decidió romper el hielo.  
-Bueno ¿y a qué viene esta visita?  
A Silvia se le iluminó la cara, Pepa se rindió por fin. Total, se iban a enterar tarde o temprano.  
-¡Vamos a tener un hijo!-Exclamó la pelirroja.  
Sara soltó los papeles con la boca abierta. Ni alegría ni nada, no se esperaba esa noticia. Lo mejor fue la conversación no verbal que mantuvieron Pepa y Lucas. Él, con sus ojos como platos, la miró anonadado. Ella asintió. Él abrió la boca intentando decir algo, aunque no le salió nada y le señaló el vientre, ella le miró extrañada sin saber bien qué quería decir. Lucas sonrió con burla y Pepa levantó el dedo frunciendo el ceño. Este último gesto solo tenía un mensaje: "Que no se te ocurra reírte".  
-¿En serio?-Preguntó Sara. Silvia se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa verdadera, feliz-. Pues… wao… ¡Enhorabuena, titas!  
Se levantó del sofá y abrazó con fuerza a Silvia. Después hizo lo mismo con Pepa mientras Lucas se levantaba. Cuando Sara se apartó, Lucas abrazó a la morena y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces comenzó a reír.  
-¡Pepa embarazada! ¡Grábala cuando empiece con las náuseas y antojos!  
-¡Lucas!-Se quejaron Silvia y su sobrina a la vez.  
-¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije, Silvia? ¡El descojone en mi cara!  
-Que no, que felicidades-Se corrigió Lucas-. Es solo que me preocupa que no sepas poner un pañal. Ya sabes, eso que se le pone al niño, que es blandito…  
-Lucas, te la estás ganando-Lo amenazó Pepa al ver que seguía con la broma.  
-Ya paro, ya paro. Pero ya sabes ¿eh? El biberón lleva leche, no café.  
-¡Lucas!-Gritaron las tres a la vez. Él siguió riéndose aunque decidió parar la broma con Pepa. Con esa mirada de asesina cualquiera se arriesgaba.

El mes pasó rápido. Las ecografías no eran muy complicadas y a todas ellas fueron juntas. Cada vez más ilusionadas, dejaron de centrarse en los casos de la comisaría. A medida que Silvia se impacientaba más, Pepa se asustaba. Cuando esta le contaba sus miedos a la pelirroja, los papeles cambiaban, y la preocupación llegaba a la cabeza de Silvia mientras que Pepa contaba los días que faltaban para la inseminación.  
Segunda quincena de enero, un frío terrible y la primera nevada del año. Una Pepa impaciente miraba por la ventana y escuchaba a los niños reír en el aparcamiento al aire libre de abajo. Jugaban con la nieve que se había acumulado durante la noche. Los padres de estos discutían sobre la nevada, la verdad es que era muy extraño aquel fenómeno meteorológico tan fuerte en Madrid, pero preferían disfrutar de él y dejar que el frío congelara todo los malos pensamientos.  
Pepa sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo. Silvia la abrazaba por detrás con el abrigo y los guantes ya puestos.  
-¿Pones esa pose a propósito o ha sido casualidad?-Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-¿Pose? ¿Qué pose?  
-Así, tan guapa, con tu jersey negro de cuello alto que te queda tan pegadito, mirando pensativa por la ventana… Te queda muy bien, pareces una modelo.  
-Pues disfruta de este cuerpo porque dentro de poco se deformará.  
-Tonta… Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda, y siendo una mona tan hermosa como tú, ya se puede poner la peor seda del mundo, porque seguirá siendo la más guapa.  
Pepa se giró, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún podían relajarse un par de minutos antes de salir de casa. Se apoyó a la pared y atrajo a su mujer hacia ella sujetándola de la cintura. La besó con cariño.  
-¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando pese cinco kilos más?  
-¿Cinco? ¡Vas a engordar mucho más!  
-No me reconfortas, princesa.  
-Es que no te tengo por qué reconfortar. Vas a estar guapísima. Pero mírate. Hagas lo que hagas seguirás estando preciosa. Además, ¿tú no sabes que el embarazo pone a una mujer más guapa?  
-¿Ah, sí? Pues en el fondo me alegro de que no puedas quedarte embarazada.  
-¿Por qué?  
Pepa la besó cortamente.  
-Porque si fueras más guapa aún serías una diosa, y yo acabaría en el infierno por mancillarte.  
-Pues no me mancilles.  
-Eso es imposible…  
Volvieron a besarse. En el fondo era una manera de dejar los nervios atrás y asegurarse a sí mismas que, al lado de la otra, todo iba a salir bien. Pero Silvia sabía esconder mejor esos nervios, y notaba las manos temblorosas de Pepa acariciándole la espalda.  
-Anda que… Nunca voy a conseguir ganarte a cumplidos ¿verdad?-Dijo Silvia-. Te intento hacer uno y en seguida me sales con otro. Pero he estado a punto de ganarte, será mejor que controles los nervios si no quieres quedarte sin repertorio.  
-¿Se me nota la inquietud?  
Pepa la miraba sonriente pero asustada. Asustada sin saber por qué. Por la inseminación, por si no salía bien, por si salía bien y comenzaba una vida nueva… Y a Silvia no le gustaba verla así. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y la acarició con los pulgares.  
-Cariño, ya. Tranquilízate. Pase lo que pase vamos a pasarlo juntas, así que a la mierda las preocupaciones ¿vale?  
Pepa asintió y sonrió con más fuerza. Tras darle un beso más miró de nuevo el reloj y se dio prisa en coger su abrigo y su bufanda. Salieron hacia el coche con las ilusiones por todo lo alto y el miedo escondido tras ellas, mientras que la felicidad lo envolvía todo, incluyendo los nervios.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambas, sentadas en el sofá rojo oscuro del salón, miraban a un punto fijo sin verlo realmente, solo pensando, esperando. Silvia movía el pie derecho sin un ritmo en particular y Pepa simplemente se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que se haría daño.  
Se levantó con rapidez y Silvia tiró de su brazo hasta sentarla de nuevo.  
-Aún no han pasado los cinco minutos.  
-Han pasado seis, cariño.  
-Pero sabes que quiero esperar siete para estar más segura.  
Pepa la miró suplicante y la pelirroja se limitó a acallarla colocándose el dedo índice frente a los labios.  
Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde la inseminación, estaban a dos de febrero, y solo ahora podría saberse si había servido para algo. Si había tenido éxito, los tres primeros meses tendrían que estar muy atentas a la evolución del embrión, ya que podría producirse un aborto natural dadas las circunstancias. Si no había funcionado… Simplemente tendrían que resignarse e intentarlo otra vez.  
El reloj marcó las siete y treinta y nueve. Siete minutos. Habían pasado siete minutos. Las chicas se miraron y, cogiendo aire, la más alta se levantó con lentitud.  
-Dos líneas, positivo…-Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la habitación de matrimonio.  
-Ajá…-Confirmó nerviosa Silvia.  
-Una línea, negativo…-Continuó parándose frente a la puerta del baño.  
-Exacto…-Siguió confirmando Silvia. Estaban nerviosas, y la pelirroja no aguantó más. Se acercó a paso rápido a la habitación. Pepa entró al baño, la prueba de embarazo la esperaba encima del lavabo.  
-Y si no sale nada…  
-Es que no lo has hecho bien, por favor, míralo ya.  
La morena tragó saliva y cogió el pequeño objeto. Lo miró con detenimiento y Silvia intentó saber la respuesta solo con mirarla, pero no había manera. Pepa levantó la cabeza del test, miró a Silvia y se encogió de hombros.  
-Negativo.  
A Silvia se le encogió el corazón.  
-¿Qué?  
-Una línea, negativo. No estoy embarazada.  
Se miraron. Pepa sonreía un poco triste y Silvia intentó imitarla, pero no pudo. No sabían bien cómo sentirse. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabían ¿no? Había muy pocas posibilidades.  
-Lo intentaremos de nuevo el mes que viene, no pasa nada-Dijo Pepa saliendo del baño. No salió de la habitación.  
Silvia aún no se giraba. Sí, tendrían más oportunidades. Simplemente no se lo esperaba.  
-No, no pasa nada…-Aceptó girándose por fin y acercándose a Pepa. Se lo estaban diciendo a sí mismas en realidad, intentando convencerse-. No pasa nada.  
Se abrazó a su mujer y esta la apretó. La pelirroja la apretó más fuerte aún y Pepa finalmente se derrumbó, aunque no lo hizo sola, Silvia estaba para acompañarla y así lo hizo, llorando como ella.  
-Sabía que esto podía pasar pero…-Comenzó Pepa secándose los ojos-. No sé, no puedo evitarlo.  
-Ni yo… Aún sabiendo que tenemos más oportunidades, me ha dolido, no sé, simplemente… No sé…  
Era cierto. Conocían ese 20% de eficacia frente al 80%, sabían con certeza que el mes que viene podrían intentarlo, y al siguiente, y al próximo, pero ambas tenían una sensación de malestar, de desilusión. Los propios nervios ya las había puesto tensas, y esto solo era una gota más, un poco más de dolor, de tristeza. Y es que ya se habían hecho a la idea de ser madres dentro de nueve mees. Ahora tendrían que esperar diez, y eso si la cosa salía bien.  
Ahora solo tenían ganas de llorar. Llorar unos minutos hasta que se les pasase, que se les pasó. Y aunque no pudieron dejar de pensar en aquel intento fallido, sí que pudieron cenar fuera y dormir esa noche. Solo dormir.

**Silvia.**

**(*)**-Porque no, Pepa-Le dije por enésima vez.  
30 de abril. Habían pasado cuatro meses y tras el primer intento fallido nos desanimamos un poco. Lo intentamos por segunda vez y la desilusión ya no fue tan grande. Creímos que a la tercera iba a ser la vencida pero tampoco fue así. Y ahora, un mes después de ese tercer intento, estábamos discutiendo. Ya habíamos discutido otras veces, muchas, pero desde esa tercera vez, la tensión y la desesperanza nos había cambiado el humor. Como a cualquier pareja en nuestra situación, claro. Pero es que si Pepa era una cabezona, lo era. Ni con tensión ni sin tensión. Y a ella encima le sumas mi también cabeza dura… ¡Pues estamos listos!  
Discutíamos sobre un cuarto intento. Un cuarto intento que ella quería hacer ya, pero no yo. Que sí, que no me quería rendir, pero no estaba probando suerte en la feria, joder, que se está metiendo esperma en el cuerpo, que era un chute de hormonas a pinchazos antes de la inseminación.  
-¿Y qué más te da?-Preguntó ella.  
-Pues sí, sí me da. ¿Qué te cuesta esperar un par de meses antes de meterte en la consulta otra vez?  
-A mí no me molesta, con tanto pinchazo ya no me dan miedo las agujas.  
-Pero a mí sí me molesta. El mismo Juan lo ha dicho, que deberías descansar dos o tres meses.  
-Pero es que esos dos o tres meses son meses perdidos y sin hacer nada, solo castillos en el aire.  
-Pues… yo qué sé, nos vamos de viaje.  
-Ya, con el caso de las prostitutas y las drogas en pleno apogeo.  
-¡Bueno, pues a la mierda! No quiero que te metas más en ese laboratorio en dos meses como mínimo.  
-¡Y dale! Yo haré lo que quiera, es mi cuerpo.  
-¡Me preocupo por tu cuerpo, precisamente!  
-¡Pues deja de preocuparte!  
-¡Me preocupo de lo que me da la gana!  
-¡Y yo hago con mi cuerpo "lo que me da la gana"! ¡Y sino préñate tú!  
Se mordió la lengua en cuanto lo dijo, lo sé, solo había que verle la cara para saber que se había equivocado. Otra cosa no, pero expresiva era bastante. Sabía que no lo había dicho con intención de hacerme sentir mal, nunca lo haría, pero aun así yo me sentí fatal. Me senté en el sofá rojo oscuro, el de siempre, y crucé los brazos notando como me quemaba el pecho. Ella se sentó a mi lado suspirando para tranquilizarse y frotándose la frente.  
-Vale, perdona, lo dije sin pensar.  
-Lo sé.  
Me miró, yo no cambié mi expresión.  
-Lo siento de verdad, princesa. Es cierto que tengo un poco de tensión acumulada y lo estoy pagando contigo.  
-Las dos estamos igual. Si en el fondo tienes razón, si pudiera me quedaría embarazada, al fin y al cabo soy yo la que quiere el hijo. Te estoy forzando a que hagas esto y lo estamos pasando mal las dos, así que…  
Pepa no me dejó acabar la frase. Noté sus labios presionando los míos y el arder del pecho bajó un poco de temperatura.  
-No digas lo que ibas a decir-Me pidió-. Para variar mi boca es demasiado grande, no te tenía que haber dicho eso y punto. No me estás forzando a nada y no eres tú solamente la que quiere tener el hijo. Yo quiero hacerlo y yo quiero también tener ese hijo contigo. Esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces y no quiero volver a entrar en discusión ¿vale?  
Yo asentí, aunque aún no veía zanjada aquella charla. Y ella se dio cuenta, por supuesto.  
-No, no vale-Dijo ella hablando por mí.  
-Pepa, es que ya no solo es por tu salud física. ¿No estás cansada? Cansada de esperar a esa segunda línea que no aparece, cansada de tirar el test a la basura, de estar en silencio cada vez que sabemos el resultado, y de llamar al doctor para verificarle un nuevo fallo. Yo ya tengo miedo de saber que han pasado los cinco minutos y tenemos que verificar la prueba.  
Pepa me rodeó los hombros y yo me acomodé en ella. Me dio un beso en la coronilla.  
-Mira, hacemos una cosa-Propuso-. Me dejas que lo intente esta vez, y si no sale, te prometo esperar tres, cuatro o incluso cinco meses, los que quieras. Pero déjame probar esta vez.  
-Vale…-Dije yo sin mucha gana-. Entonces, ¿llamo a la clínica para que te den cita para mañana?  
-No, llámales para que nos den cita para pasado mañana. Vamos a hacerlo distinto esta vez. En vez de antes de la ovulación, durante.  
-¿Un experimento casero?  
-Algo así. Por probar… Total, voy a dejar el vicio de los pinchazos durante cinco meses si no funciona.  
Yo sonreí. Incluso en los peores momentos podía sacarme una sonrisa. Era como mi salvavidas, mi flotador. Nunca me hundiría con ella al lado, porque aunque lo hiciera, me sacaba a flote de nuevo. Y maldita sea ella y su "experimento casero" como yo le llamé. Porque funcionó. El puñetero experimento funcionó. **(*)**


	4. 4 Todo es nuevo

**Todo es nuevo.**

2 de Julio. Habían pasado dos meses. Silvia, apoyada en la mesa del comedor de casa de Sara, apartaba de un plato ajeno al suyo las gambas. Cuando acabó, se acomodó en su silla y miró el reloj. Las tres y media de la tarde. Se habían pasado toda la mañana allí, en casa de su sobrina, revisando de nuevo el informe del caso de la prostitución. Se habían parado para comer y para no cocinar habían pedido sushi a un restaurante chino. Algo de lo que Silvia se estaba arrepintiendo en ese mismo momento. Hacía media hora que deberían haber empezado a comer y aún no habían probado bocado, aunque a Silvia ya se le había quitado el hambre.  
Sara apareció por la puerta de comedor y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.  
-¿Cómo está tu tía?-Preguntó.  
-Parece que ya se le ha pasado un poco, está bebiendo agua. Anda que tú también, tita. Mira que pedir pescado crudo.  
-¿Yo qué sabía? Ya no sabemos qué hacer de comer para que no vomite.  
En ese preciso instante Pepa entró al comedor con cara de "quiero morirme" y se tumbó en el sofá. Silvia sonrió tiernamente y se sentó a su lado. La morena no tardó en colocar su cabeza en las rodillas de Silvia.  
-¿Cómo estás, mi vida?-Preguntó.  
-Me arde el esófago y me suele el estómago-Abrió los ojos que hasta ahora había tenido cerrados y fingió tristeza haciendo un falsos pucheritos -. Necesito mimitos…  
Sara rio con Silvia y esta le acarició el pelo a su mujer. Negó con la cabeza.  
-No, lo que necesitas es comer. Llevas todo el día sin probar bocado.  
-¿Todo el día?-Preguntó Sara.  
-Todo el día-Aseguró la pelirroja-. Esta mañana se levantó de la cama con tal rapidez que me despertó. Vomitó, como lleva haciendo toda la semana, y solo eran las siete y media. Pues la señorita, con el malestar de vomitar, no ha querido desayunar.  
-Pues venga, que tu querida y adorada esposa te ha apartado las gambas y el pescado crudo del plato-Bromeó Sara tirando del brazo de su tía-. Ya solo te queda la ensalada, y no puede darte náuseas la ensalada.  
-No pensaréis que voy a comer ¿verdad?-Preguntó Pepa con desgana. Silvia también se había levantado y la miraba con reproche, como su sobrina-. No me miréis así, no tengo hambre.  
-Cariño, que para estar embarazada estás muy delgada.  
-Dos meses, estoy de dos meses, no me ha dado tiempo a engordar ¿vale? Y si no puedo comer, no puedo. ¡Sale todo lo que entra!  
-Eso siempre…-Murmuró Sara-. Aunque no pensaba que una lesbiana como tú supiera de eso.  
-¡Sara!-Exclamaron las dos tías.  
-Joder con la niña, esto de que lleves un mes sin Lucas te está afectando ¿Eh?-Dijo Pepa con sorna-. La abstinencia de sexo no te viene bien.  
Silvia sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Aprovechando que Pepa estaba más para allá que para acá en ese momento se acercó al oído de su sobrina.  
-No le hagas caso, nosotras llevamos dos meses.  
Sara sonrió.  
-¿Dos meses sin sexo? ¿Y eso por qué?  
Silvia fue a hablar pero Pepa se le adelantó. Sí que estaba escuchando.  
-Porque no le da la gana-Se quejó. Silvia se echó a reír. Ya habían tenido aquella conversación algunas veces y no podía hacer más que ver cómica aquella situación.  
-El sexo en el embarazo es muy normal ¿eh?-Aseguró Sara-. Si es por eso por lo que tenéis miedo…  
-No tengo miedo de que le pase nada al feto, ¡por Dios! Pero es que con esto tengo pocas ganas, y a eso súmale que cuando tengo ganas, Silvia no quiere.  
Sara miró entre risas a Silvia, intentando fingir reproche. Algo le decía que lo hacía por fastidiar a su mujer.  
-Vamos a ver, sabiendo que se puede levantar de un momento a otro a vomitar, o que puede marearse, o que tiene ganas de ir al baño, porque se pasa el día meando, Sara.  
-¡Estoy embarazada! ¿Qué esperabas?  
-Ah, y ahora esa es su excusa para todo.  
-Cariño, no me jodas ¿eh? No me jodas. Que con esto del embarazo tengo las hormonas revolucionadas y el humor lo tengo por los suelos.  
-¿Ves? Otra vez la culpa al embarazo, lo que yo te decía.  
Sara no dejaba de reír ante la estúpida discusión y la risa se contagió a Silvia, pero no a Pepa, que tenía pocas ganas de reír. Solo quería descansar, porque por más que durmiese o no se moviera, se pasaba el día agotada.  
Silvia miró el reloj y luego su sonrisa se borró poco a poco. Ahora observaba a su pareja con súplica.  
-Pepa por favor. Tenemos la revisión en una hora. No quiero que vayas sin comer.  
La morena miró a Silvia. Luego miró a Sara. Miró a Silvia otra vez y soltó un gemido de pena mientras se colocaba bocabajo en el sofá.  
-¡Que no!  
-A dos niños voy a tener que cuidar, a dos-Se quejó Silvia sentándose en la silla en la que había estado antes.  
No había manera. Juan les había dicho que los tres primeros meses serían críticos y que aún podía haber un nuevo aborto. Tenían que estar atentos a la salud de la madre y del embrión, por lo que iban a ginecología una vez por semana, donde le hacían las pruebas necesarias. Las ecografías oficiales no bastaban y necesitaban más seguimiento en aquel embarazo por inseminación artificial, por lo que Juan las atendía esas semanas que aún no tocaba la ecografía en el hospital. Por ahora el embarazo iba bien, pero la semana pasada el amigo de ambas notó un desorden alimenticio bastante grave. Esta tarde si no había mejorado esa situación, Juan tendría que tomar medidas, y Silvia estaba segura de que ni mucho menos había mejorado.  
-Pues esta noche hay barbacoa en la comisaría-Les recordó Sara-. Y no solo va a haber carne. Según me habéis contado no tolera para nada el marisco, y lo primero va a ser una buena mariscada.  
-Esta noche pensábamos dar la noticia-Aclaró Silvia-. ¿Verdad, Pepa?  
Pepa soltó un sonido que podía traducirse como gemido o gruñido. La cosa es que no parecía apetecerle mucho salir de casa esa noche, y mucho menos cenar. Pero tenía que resignarse, empezaba el verano y las cenas, las barbacoas y las verbenas se harían continuamente. Ese era el problema de tener a tu familia trabajando contigo.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pepa, sentada en la camilla, esperaba a Silvia mientras se hacía una coleta. Tenía muchísimo calor, aunque los demás insistían en que estaba siendo uno de los veranos menos calurosos de estos últimos años.  
-¿Ya?-Preguntó Silvia entrando-. Esta vez ha sido muy rápido.  
-Porque está exactamente igual que hace dos semanas-Dijo Juan.  
-Oh, bien.  
Silvia se acercó a Pepa. Aún no se había bajado de la camilla, y no lo haría hasta que se marcharan. Cuando su mujer se acercó a ella, le acarició el pelo, pero mirando a Juan, atenta a su explicación.  
-No, bien no-Rectificó el doctor-. Para una embarazada medio mes es un tiempo lleno de cambios, y no me ha hecho falta siquiera hacerle una ecografía. Todo sigue igual, incluso el peso-Ambas se miraron preocupadas y Pepa hizo un gesto de molestia al bajarse de la comilla-. Y ese precisamente es uno de los síntomas, la sensibilidad vaginal. Tienes las defensas por los suelos, Pepa, y anemia y falta de calcio. ¿Sigues vomitando tanto?  
-Todos los días-Contestó-. Pero… el bebé…  
-Está bien por ahora-La cortó. No hacía falta que demostrara que estaba preocupada-. Pero si no queréis que tenga problemas debes mejorar tu salud.  
-¿Todos los embarazos son así?-Preguntó entonces Silvia-. No sé, recuerdo el de mi hermana y no lo pasó tan mal. Vomitaba pero no todos los días y no todas las comidas le provocaban náuseas. Además Pepa no duerme bien, y aunque lo haga está cansada todo el tiempo.  
-A ver…-Comenzó Juan sentándose en la silla, mirándolas-. No es un embarazo normal. Primero porque es inseminación artificial, y segundo porque Pepa además tiene una constitución delgada, unos óvulos un poco vagos…  
-¿Me estás diciendo que soy estéril?  
-No, sino no estarías embarazada. Simplemente que incluso acostándote con un hombre, te sería difícil tener hijos. Por eso costó tanto inseminarte. Es muy normal, cada mujer es diferente, y puedes tener hijos estupendamente, pero hay madres que parecen que están hechas para serlo y otras pues…. Que les cuesta un poquito más. Algunas lo pasan peor que otras en estas situaciones, como con la menstruación. Algunas ni la notan y otras necesitan tranquilizantes.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Silvia-. Ya no solo por la salud del pequeño, también por la suya propia.  
-Pues… La falta de vitaminas se puede arreglar simplemente comiendo, pero claro, están tus vómitos post-almuerzo.  
-Post-almuerzo, post-cena y post-desayuno-Le corrigió Silvia-. Todo, lo vomita todo. Y no olvidemos los vómitos matutinos.  
Pepa prefería callar. Hablar de vómitos le causaba ganas y prefería no abrir la boca.  
-No, pero los matutinos son normales. En cuanto a los otros… creo que te voy a recetar un medicamento no muy fuerte para que se pasen.  
-Ya, y si vomito el medicamento-Preguntó Pepa con poca gana.  
-Son pequeñas vacunas, como quien se pone insulina. Silvia sabrá ponértelas.  
-Genial, encima pinchazos…  
Silvia le golpeó el brazo y Pepa puso los ojos en blanco. Juan se levantó, clavó la aguja en su brazo y Pepa apartó la vista. Nunca había sido muy amiga de las vacunas y demás. Cuando terminó, el doctor escribió la receta y mientras, ambas suspiraron. Cuando este se giró y las vio un poco decaídas decidió animarlas.  
-Por cierto… dentro de un mes llega la segunda ecografía oficial ¿no?-Ambas asintieron-. Pues entonces dentro de un mes sabréis el sexo del bebé.

**Pepa**

**(*)** El sexo del bebé. Había dicho que íbamos a saberlo, lo acabábamos de escuchar. Era cierto, la siguiente ecografía era la de los tres meses y por fin podríamos saber si tendíamos una niña o un niño. Sonreí, me apetecía. Acaricié un poco la mano de Silvia, quien me miró y sonrió también. Y es que por primera vez sentía esto como algo real. En poco tiempo se me notaría un bulto que crecería y crecería. La criatura tendría un sexo, y por lo tanto un nombre, o un apelativo cariñoso. Ahora era alguien, no algo. Yo, que durante este tiempo no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el bebé, me sentía ahora como una… ¿Cómo una madre? Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero sí. Estaba sudando, retenía líquidos y seguía con náuseas pero ahora me importaba mucho menos. Dentro de mí estaba creciendo alguien, y solo ahora podía creérmelo de verdad.  
No presté atención a las últimas palabras del doctor y nos despedimos de él un poco atontadas. Sorprendidas. Salimos de la clínica y cuando por fin salimos a la calle, todo pareció más real. Cogí a Silvia de la cintura, la atraje hacia mí y la besé. La besé primero con ternura y luego con pasión. Tanta, que me tuve que apoyar en la pared. En seguida bajé a su cuello y ella rio separándose un poco, impidiéndome seguir.  
-No hay manera ¿eh?-Dijo-. Tú quieres, yo quiero… pero tenemos que ir a la farmacia para comprar el medicamento, luego inyectártelo y después ir a la barbacoa.  
-Ya veo que por ahora solo me puedo conformar con esto -La volvía a atraer hacia mí y la besé de nuevo-. No está mal. Mejor que nada…  
-Tampoco tenemos por qué llegar muy tarde a casa…-Susurró ella en mi oído de la forma más sensual que pudo. Ya no me encontraba mareada ni tenía ganas de vomitar. La vacuna al final hacía su efecto.  
De pronto, y aunque la felicidad en gran mayoría se debía al bebé, sentí como si pudiera querer más aún a la chica que tenía al lado, a mi mujer, con quien quería estar toda mi vida. Silvia me miraba tan o más ilusionada que yo, con los ojos llenos de luz, de brillo, y una sonrisa que iluminaría todo Madrid. Mi pelirroja iba a ser madre, por fin iba a darle lo que tanto quería. Y lo mejor era que yo también sería madre. Se había convertido en una de mis prioridades. No sabía muy bien si era de mala madre anteponer a tu esposa frente a tus hijos, o mala pareja si hacía lo contrario. Pero yo no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, porque lo feliz que yo me sentía con mi embarazo se igualaba a mi felicidad con Silvia, con mi luz **(*)**

Tras pasarse por la farmacia se dirigieron por fin a comisaría donde se celebraría la primera barbacoa del verano.  
Silvia, que era la que conducía, apagó el motor y miró a Pepa. Está le sonrió y le acarició el pelo.  
-¿Vamos?-Preguntó la pelirroja.  
Pepa le dio un corto beso.  
-Vamos.  
No era muy tarde, las siete más o menos, pero ya había llegado casi toda comisaría. Rita y Sara hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras la pequeña Sabina jugaba en el suelo con una caja de cartón llena de folios inservibles.  
Montoya sacaba a la parte exterior de comisaría la barbacoa de metal ayudado por Curtis. Paco, con su típica torpeza, había tirado su cerveza encima de Mariano, que le gritaba enfadado. Don Lorenzo lo controlaba todo desde las escaleras y en cuanto vio a Aitor llevar los materiales necesarios para montar la mesa grande donde estaría la comida, fue arriba a por los alimentos. Era el que más eufórico parecía con aquella barbacoa. En el fondo era un bonachón y disfrutaba viendo a su gente feliz. Un bonachón cascarrabias, claro.  
-¡Hola, preciosa!-Exclamó Silvia parándose junto a Sara y Rita. Saludaba a la pequeña revolviéndole el pelo y Sabina se limitó a sonreír y seguir ocupada con los papeles. Pepa prefirió irse con Aitor que ahora se dirigía arriba a por los platos de comida y la bebida.  
-¡Hey!-Saludó ella pegándole una pequeña bofetada en la nuca-. ¿Ayudo?  
-Ayuda, eres medio hombre ¿no?  
-Gilipollas…  
Aitor rio y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Pepa al lado. Cuando llegaron al despacho de Montoya donde estaba la comida y la bebida, Pepa echó un vistazo para saber qué bajaban antes. Aitor la observó con detenimiento. No parecía la misma a sus ojos. Tenía ojeras pero la piel parecía mucho más suave de lo que ya era de por sí. Y había cambiado algo en ella. Su sonrisa, su brillo… todo, estaba más guapa y no sabía por qué.  
-Aitorete, despierta-Le dijo ella chasqueando los dedos frente a él-. Estás embobao'. ¿Qué pasa?  
A saber cuanto tiempo había estado mirándola. Solo con pensarlo se puso nervioso.  
-No, que… No sé, estás muy… estás muy guapa.  
Pepa sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.  
-Eres un cielo. Si me pasara a la otra acera…  
-Lo sé, estarías conmigo.  
Pepa negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le tenía mucho aprecio, nada más. Sabía que él a veces la miraba con otros ojos pero cuando esto pasaba Pepa soltaba alguna de sus tonterías para que se pasase la tensión. No quería que se estropease aquella bonita amistad, y menos por un amor imposible.  
Aitor cogió una de las cervezas de la nevera portátil que se llevarían ahora abajo y le pasó otra a Pepa. Esta fue a abrirla pero entonces se acordó de que no debía.  
-Hoy no-Se la volvió a pasar al chico.  
-¿Y eso? ¿Conduces?  
-Sí.  
El chico terminó de darle un sorbo a la cerveza y la dejó encima de la nevera. La miró indagando y al final cruzó los brazos.  
-Mientes.  
Pepa suspiró y se apoyó en la pared.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo coño lo sabéis? ¿Tan mal miento?  
-Es que tú eres de ser sincera y directa, así que en cuanto mientes se te nota.  
-Anda, vamos a llevarnos la nevera, tienen que estar todos sedientos-Pepa cogió una de las asas y esperó a que él cogiera la otra, pero no lo hizo. Vio que esperaba a que confesase-. Ahora no, Aitor.  
Él se encogió de hombros, cogió su cerveza, acercó el plato de patatas fritas y se sentó encima de la nevera haciendo sonreír a Pepa. Otra cosa no, pero teatrero lo era un rato.  
-Venga.  
Pepa lo miró y sonrió. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué más daba si se enteraba ahora?, iba a hacerlo después, durante la cena. Vale, que Silvia quería decírselo a todos juntas, pero total, no se iba a fijar precisamente en la reacción de Aitor.  
Cogió aire y se puso la mano en el vientre. Últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo, era como una manía.  
-Estoy embarazada.  
Las patatas se fueron por el lado equivocado y Aitor comenzó a toser. Pepa le golpeó la espalda y recordó la última vez que esto les había pasado. Precisamente cuando Pepa dijo que quería que se acostara con ella.  
-¡¿Qué!?-Gritó. Pepa le tapó la boca con la mano.  
-¡Más bajo!-Apartó la mano.  
-Pero… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
-Estoy de dos meses y... ¿cómo va a ser, Aitor? Por inseminación artificial. Pero ¿por qué te sorprende tanto? Ya lo habíamos hablado.  
-Sí, coño, pero solo eso, hablarlo. Pensé que se había quedado en una conversación. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Silvia se ha empeñado en que demos la noticia juntas y a todos a la vez. La única que lo sabe es Sara. Bueno, y ahora tú. Y que Silvia no se entere, que me mata.  
Aitor se levantó de la nevera con la cerveza en la mano y le dio un sorbo largo.  
-Joder… preñada…  
Se miraron. Pepa por una parte buscaba su aprobación, él sabía de sobras que tenía que disimular para no preocuparla. No le hacía mucha gracia lo de su embarazo, por supuesto. Cuando lo hablaron se asustó pero pensó que se había quedado solo en una conversación. Y ahora que el tema se había zanjado aparecía de nuevo diciendo que está embarazada. Una parte de él se sentía horriblemente mal. Y es que notaba a Pepa más lejos de él. Notaba que la única capaz de calmar su soledad se olvidaba de él para vivir su propia vida. Y lo peor era que no quería sentir eso, porque evidentemente eso no lo sentía un amigo. Sentía felicidad. Y quizás por eso hizo lo que hizo.  
Se acercó a ella, fingió una sonrisa y la abrazó.  
-Enhorabuena.  
Ella rodeó su cuerpo también y lo apretó con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta de que la falsa sonrisa de Aitor había desaparecido durante el abrazo. Su corazón, roto por Sara, había sido arreglado por el tiempo y por la amistad de Pepa. Pero Pepa no solo lo había arreglado, sino que había puesto parte de ella en él y, sin querer, se había enamorado. Porque era así de sencillo. Poco a poco se había do enamorando de ella hasta tal punto de tener que negárselo. Pero ya no podía más. Por lo menos a sí mismo debía reconocer que estaba enamorado de Pepa. Estaba enamorado de una lesbiana, mejor amiga, casada con la tía de su ex novia y que, además, estaba preñada. Y le daba igual. Ya no había marcha atrás. Lo único que podía y tenía decidido hacer era callar y cuidar de ella cada vez que discutiera con Silvia. Si tenía que hacer de paño de lágrimas se haría. Aún así… Por más pensamientos positivos que tuviera, la realidad estaba ahí. Y la realidad de Pepa era que daría la vida por Silvia. Y él tendría que aguantarse por más que le doliera.

La barbacoa, como casi todas las comidas entre amigos, estaba siendo muy entretenida y divertida. Nadie lo estaba pasando mal o estaba aburrido. Bueno, algún que otro como Aitor o Paco estaban pensativos, ausentes, pero se debía a razones externas, no al mal ambiente del momento. Antes ya se había dado una noticia, y es que a la barbacoa llegó un chico de unos veintiocho años, nuevo en comisaría y que participaría en el caso de la prostitución. Era un chico bromista y muy entregado a su trabajo. Muy observador también. No había quitado ojo a la pareja lésbica de la comisaría, pues solo con mirarlas sabía de sobras que escondían algo. Algo bueno. Era lo que tenía ser criminalista, les enseñaban a traducir los movimientos y expresiones de la gente.  
La comida ya muy avanzada daba paso al brindis final. Curtis servía el champán alegre y jovial, y en el momento en que fue a llenar el vaso de Pepa y ella renegó aquella bebida, ambas supieron que el momento había llegado.  
-A ver-Los llamó Silvia-. ¡A ver!-Exclamó un poco más alto dando golpecitos en la copa, pero nadie escuchaba.  
-¡EHHHHHH!-Gritó Pepa haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y las miraran-. Mucho mejor.  
-Tenemos algo que decir-Silvia no podía dejar de sonreír y le temblaba la mano de puros nervios. Pepa, al ver esto, la sujetó y la apretó con a ser mamás.  
Lo siguiente fue un silencio. No se miraban unos a otros siquiera, solo las miraban a ellas, a las dos, sorprendidos, dudosos. Les había pillado de sorpresa.  
-¿Pero quién…?-Preguntó Don Lorenzo, que se sujetaba el pecho dándose cuenta de que estaba mayor para aquellas cosas.  
-Yo, yo estoy embarazada. De dos meses-Aclaró Pepa apretando aún más la mano de Silvia. Ahora era ella la que necesitaba un poco de apoyo.  
Paco sacó su pañuelo y se lo pasó por los labios, Mariano dejó el tenedor en la mesa, Sara no podía dejar de sonreír y les mandó un beso, que Silvia aceptó guiándole un ojo. Montoya también miraba a Silvia, como hacían todos en realidad, aunque tras pensarlo bien miraron a Pepa, y después a Silvia de nuevo. Era una situación tan extraña y nueva para todos que ninguno sabía muy bien como actuar y qué pensar. Miraban a Silvia puesto que era ella la que siempre había hablado de hijos, la que tenía más madera de madre. Pero luego desviaban la mirada a Pepa por el simple hecho de ser ella y estar embarazada. Eso era lo más extraño, y aún así, Rita fue la que rompió el hielo.  
-¡Ay, qué alegría! ¡¿Has escuchao' Sabinica?! ¡Vas a tener un compañero de juegos! ¡Pero dadme dos besos, por Dios!  
Se acercó a ellas con ímpetu como siempre hacía y Pepa pensó que aplastaría al bebé con semejante abrazo. De pronto un coro de gente se formó alrededor de ellas, algunos más alegres, otros menos, pero las atosigaban de preguntas y felicitaciones.  
-¡La madre que os parió!-Gritó Don Lorenzo abrazándolas a las dos a la vez-. ¡Abuelo otra vez! No solo dais por culo con la tijeretita de los cojones, sino que ahora me vais a dar otro nieto.  
-Entonces, ¿todo bien, suegro?-Preguntó Pepa cuando él se separó-. No, lo digo porque ese vocabulario habrá que cuidarlo pa' que no lo escuche el crío.  
-Tita, lo llevo escuchando toda mi vida-Añadió Sara.  
-¡Y así has acabado!

**Silvia**

**(*) **Todos rieron. Con mi gente a mi alrededor, apoyándome, lo veía todo con gran nitidez. El miedo de siempre desapareció, ya no podía estar más segura de lo que iba a hacer. La respuesta de mi padre fue clara, estaba encantado. Sara parecía estar haciendo más planes que yo con respecto al bebé, y Paco… La cara de Paco era un poema. Como siempre, siendo el buenazo de la comisaría, el sentimental, se secó los ojos. Recibió un abrazo de su hermana y un sonoro beso. Iba a ser tío. La verdad es que me acordé mucho de Lola. Ahora estaría en Barcelona, durmiendo, o por ahí de copas con las amigas que se había hecho y el hombre con el que salía. La verdad es que me sorprendí bastante cuando me contó que estaba de nuevo enamorada y por eso se sentía tan incómoda con Paco, porque no sabía si decírselo o no. Yo le dije que se lo contara, seguramente por eso él estaba así, ausente, sensible. Me sentí mejor al ver que por lo menos le habíamos regalado una buena noticia.  
Y entre todo ese barullo de gente, de conocidos, estaba Pepa. Eso era lo mejor. No solo ser feliz, sino poder compartir la felicidad con otra persona. La miré cuando Rita, en un deje bromista, le pasó a Sabina diciendo que debería acostumbrarse. Pepa se veía tan hermosa con un niño en brazos. Y más con el embarazo. Era cierto eso de que las mujeres se ponen más guapas. Y no solo el embarazo, también la alegría le iluminaba la cara. Su sonrisa sincera, su mirada penetrante de cariño… Sara me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me despertó de la ensoñación.  
-¡Ay mi tita! ¡Que se emboba con su mujer, se emboba!  
Me abrazó muy fuerte y yo le respondí el abrazo con cariño.  
-¡Es lo que tiene la vida de recién casada!-Exclamó alguien por ahí, creo que fue Curtis.  
-Eh, eh, eh, que yo quería mucho a mi novia antes de casarme, cuidaito'-Añadió Pepa fingiendo estar ofendida.  
-¡Ooooh!-Murmuraron todos-. ¡Beso! ¡Queremos beso!  
Pepa me miró y ambas nos reímos a carcajadas. Me cogió de la cintura, le pasé los brazos al cuello y el beso fue tan tierno y largo que nos separaron entre gritos y bufidos. Aquella noche notaba a Pepa bastante "echá' palante'" como ella dice.  
La verdad es que tuve un Déjà Vu. Recordé el día de la noticia de nuestra boda, el beso que nos pidieron y el abrazo de mi padre. Todo era igual, aunque no podía acabar igual. No estábamos siendo perseguidos por una banda de mafiosos ni nada por el estilo. ¿De verdad sería todo felicidad? Por lo menos así lo parecía, aunque notaba la ausencia de alguien. La ausencia de Aitor. Aunque se suponía que yo no me daba cuenta de nada, me fijaba mucho en él, y me apetecía saber cómo reaccionaba el chico ante todo esto. Quería saber si mis predicciones eran ciertas, y al verle dentro de comisaría sentado en las escaleras, tuve que acertar la afirmación.  
Me separé del grupo disimuladamente y entré sin que nadie se fijara en mí. Me acerqué a Aitor recibiendo una sonrisa suya como saludo y subí un par de escalones, apoyándome en la barandilla.  
-Enhorabuena-Comentó levantando la cabeza.  
-Gracias. Ya lo sabías ¿eh?-Él asintió con una sonrisa decaída. Ya apenas intentaba fingir felicidad, eran tarde y en las fiestas siempre nace cierta nostalgia-. Creo que no deberías seguir haciéndote daño a ti mismo-Se me escapó. Tampoco quería ser tan directa, pero ya está, a la mierda, no había marcha atrás.  
Me miró como esperaba que me mirase, confuso.  
-Hay veces que uno no puede evitar hacerse daño.  
Aquellas palabras me vinieron de sorpresa. Me esperaba alguna pregunta sobre mi frase, que parecía no tener ningún sentido, pero lo que me dijo me dio a entender que sabía muy bien de qué hablábamos los dos.  
-Ya, pero en este caso tú sí que puedes.  
-Entonces no estamos hablando de lo mismo.  
-¿De verdad te alegras por el embarazo?  
Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, me miró fijamente. Luego desvió la vista hacia el exterior y yo hice lo mismo. Pepa discutía con Sara y mi padre cualquier tontería, entre risas y bromeando.  
-Déjame hacerte a mí otra pregunta y después contesto esa-Dijo él-. ¿No crees que estás atando a Pepa?-. Nos volvimos a mirar. Mi cara extrañada cuestionaba aquella pregunta. No la había entendido bien-. Lo primero que una persona comenta de Pepa es su libertad, sus ganas de vivir. Mírala, solo hay que ver esa vitalidad. La conoces mejor que nadie, sabes lo cabra loca que es, que asentarse y ver pasar la vida no es lo suyo. Y ahora, con esto del niño, esa libertad va a acabar.  
-Estás hablando como si el niño fuera una carga.  
-No hablo del niño, él no tiene culpa. Hablo de ti, de todo. Sabes que Pepa quiere tener ese hijo por ti.  
No hacía falta que me lo dijera, lo sabía de sobra. Aún así, oírlo de alguien dolía más.  
-Pepa ya es bastante adulta como para saber lo que es tener un hijo, saber el compromiso que esto supone. Si lo va a llevar a cabo es porque ella quiere, no porque se lo haya pedido. Esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces y siempre acaba igual.  
-Ganando ella, cómo no.  
-Es lo que quiere, Aitor, y si no quieres verlo porque te hace daño, aguántate.  
-Tú no sabes nada…  
-No me jodas, eres tú el que habla sin saber.  
-Sé que le estás cortando las alas.  
-No Aitor. Tu problema es que no tienes ni puta idea de cómo aliviar lo que sientes por Pepa y crees que pensando que le corto las alas, que le quito la libertad que tanto te gusta, vas a olvidarla. Y si tanto la quieres sabrás de sobras que Pepa no es solo una cara bonita y unas alas preciosas. No sabes como olvidarla y crees que diciéndome todo lo que me estás diciendo vas a sentirte mejor-Negué con la cabeza con desaprobación. No me miraba, de hecho parecía enfadado y triste a la vez, mirando un punto fijo-. Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo solo un crío.  
Me levanté dispuesta a irme. Un cúmulo de sentimientos revoloteaba en mi cabeza. Enfado por aquello que me había dicho, por más que fuera mejor amigo de Pepa no tenía por qué hacerme sentir mal. Además, saber que verdaderamente tenía esos sentimientos hacia Pepa me asustaba un poco, me molestaba. ¿Serían celos? Y, bueno… aunque mi cabeza me decía que no me lo creyese, comenzaba a sentirme mal por reconocer que verdaderamente yo estaba atando a Pepa cada vez más a mí.  
-Pues ¿sabes? Creo que ya puedo contestar a la pregunta-Añadió a mi espalda. Sabía que se había puesto de pie. Yo me paré pero no me giré-. Ahora que estamos siendo sinceros no, no me alegro por el embarazo, porque creo que eres una egoísta de mierda que solo piensa en sí misma.  
No quise mirarle. No iba a seguir con aquella discusión por más tiempo, y sabía que si abría la boca nada bueno saldría de ella. Ahora estábamos en caliente, recién enfadados, tristes, decepcionados con nosotros mismos. Todo lo que dijésemos a partir de ahora nos haría daño, sería mejor callar. Y así hice. No le miré y continué caminando, pero no hacia donde estaba la barbacoa. Me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento, abrí el coche, entré dentro y lloré todo lo que no había llorado en estos días y me hacía falta sacar. **(*)**

**Pepa**  
**(*)** Tardé en darme cuenta de que Silvia no estaba a mi lado. Ya no hacía caso a las preguntas y mi cabeza se ocupó en buscarla con la mirada. Pero si estaba a mi lado hace unos minutos ¿Dónde se habría metido?  
-Voy al baño-Mentí saliendo de aquel coro de gente.  
Primero eché un vistazo alrededor de la mesa y solo vi al chico nuevo, al que habían presentado en un principio. Creo que se llamaba David, pero lo cierto era que no me importaba demasiado. Parecía simpático, y era bastante mono, eso sí.  
Vi que dentro, en las escaleras, estaba sentado Aitor. Ese es otro que bien baila. Tenía una cara de depresión increíble, supongo que por ver a Sara sola, sin Lucas, y saber que no se puede acercar. Aunque él me dijo que la había olvidado no estaba yo muy segura. Al chico se le veía enamorao'. Se atontaba de vez en cuando, como ahora. La verdad es que los humos esa noche estaban divididos. Una inmensa alegría por muchos: Rita, Montoya, Don Lorenzo, Sara… Y yo, claro. Pero luego mirabas a Aitor, a Paco, a Povedilla… Y no sabías si acercarte o no. Pero yo iba a acercarme a mi mejor amigo, primero por si necesitaba hablar con alguien, que aunque lo necesitara no lo iba a hacer, pero por probar no pasaba nada; y después por si había visto a Silvia. Me resultaba raro que no estuviera ahí. Fui a entrar a comisaría para preguntarle a Aitor, pero una voz me paró.  
-Está en el aparcamiento-Dijo el chico nuevo-. La pelirroja. Deberías ir con ella, no se la veía muy contenta.  
-Oh… Gracias, eh…  
-David.  
Justo como pensaba.  
-Gracias, David.  
Di un rodeo para ir al aparcamiento. Ahora no quería tener una charla con Aitor, me preocupaba más Silvia. ¿No se la veía muy contenta? Vamos, sería la ostia que encima me la encontrase deprimida.  
No estaba en el aparcamiento, o por lo menos yo no la vi. Pensé en acercarme al coche y, al hacerlo, se me encogió el corazón. Estaba ahí, llorando en silencio, en el asiento del copiloto. Desde la ventanilla del conductor di unos golpecitos en el cristal, mi expresión de felicidad había cambiado por completo a una de preocupación.  
Ella se sobresaltó, me miró y se secó las lágrimas intentando sacar una sonrisa, pero yo no quería eso. Entré en el coche y cerré la puerta.  
-Silvia, mi vida, ¿estás bien?  
Ella me miro e hizo ademán de asentir ya limpiándose las últimas lágrimas, pero en el último momento negó con la cabeza, estiró los brazos para que la abrazara, y cuando lo hice, rompió de nuevo en llanto.  
Lo cierto es que me asusté. Había llorado más veces, cientos. Yo no era lo que se dice una pareja perfecta y si en un mes discutíamos varias veces, varias veces lloraba. Ella canalizaba su enfado y su tristeza con lágrimas. Yo, si no era nada preocupante, solo una discusión de las nuestras, me largaba un par de horas y caminaba un rato hasta que se me pasaba. Por eso me preocupaban sus lágrimas. No habíamos discutido y hace diez minutos su sonrisa era la más bonita de la comisaría.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-No… No lo sé…  
Yo sonreí y, con su cabeza en mi hombro, le acaricié el pelo.  
-Cariño, que la de las hormonas revolucionadas soy yo.  
-No sé, es… es un cúmulo de sensaciones, quería soltarlo todo… todas las dudas y… todo.  
La aparté de mí y le cogí la cara con ambas manos.  
-¿Dudas, princesa? ¿Tienes dudas sobre esto?  
-No sé, Pepa, ya… es que no sé.  
-La verdad es que tus contestaciones no me aclaran nada ¿eh? Ya sé que soy más bien tonta, pero esta vez la culpable eres tú, que te explicas como un libro cerrao', forrao' y hasta metido en la bolsa.  
Ella, entre las lágrimas, sacó una sonrisa. La miré con la expresión más tierna que pude sacar.  
-Es que… Entre la preocupación porque no comes, el miedo de que le pase algo al niño porque el doctor dijo que el tercer mes es el más peligroso, los nervios por saber su sexo… Todo se mezcla, son emociones y… Y bueno… También está Aitor y…  
Aquello me llamó la atención. No, otra vez no.  
-¿Aitor?-Pregunté-. ¿Volvemos a los miedos? Creo que ya hemos llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para que vuelvan las dudas, Silvia.  
Ella negó con la cabeza, incómoda. Lo juro, de los nervios me tenía. Estaba muy rara, y yo, entre que no sé dar consejos y me atasco cuando alguien está mal, íbamos listas. Podría hacerme un croquis o algo.  
-No es eso… Yo me entiendo.  
-Sí, porque yo no.  
Había dejado de llorar, o por lo menos eso creí, porque cuando me miró de nuevo a los ojos volvieron a salir un par de lágrimas de los suyos. Me dolía muchísimo verla así. Quizás por eso me iba cuando nos peleábamos, porque moría cada vez que la veía llorar.  
-Cariño…-Comencé colocando una de mis manos en su mejilla. Esto hizo el efecto inverso, cómo no, y lloró más. No sirvo, yo para estas cosas no sirvo.  
-Pepa... Tú… ¿Tú eres feliz?  
-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene eso?  
Ella cogió aire para tranquilizarse.  
-Lo he estado pensando y… Por más que digas que tú también quieres ser madre, que quieres tener ese hijo, sé que lo haces por mí. Yo… no quiero obligarte a nada, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, y te estoy cortando las alas, te estoy quitando la libertad, te…  
-Eh, eh, eh-La paré. Sabía que este tema volvería a salir a la luz, pero no de esta manera. ¿Tan preocupada estaba por mí?-. A ver, voy a ser clara, escúchame ¿vale?-Ella asintió-. Es verdad que nunca me había planteado tener hijos antes de conocerte, nunca. No me veía formando una familia, no era mi plan de futuro. Pero es que, antes de conocerte, tampoco tú eras mi plan de futuro. Y míranos. Estamos casadas y esperamos un hijo. Yo no había sentido antes nada igual con nadie. Y en eso tú me entiendes. Eras heterosexual, con una lista de novios a tu espalda y con uno de ellos casi tienes un hijo. Y de pronto aparezco yo...  
-…Como un pulpo en un garaje…-Añadió ella haciéndome sonreír.  
-…Exacto, cambiándolo todo de lugar, cambiándote a ti y tu forma de pensar. ¿Por qué crees que no ha podido pasar lo mismo conmigo? Una cabra loca, bala perdida, pensando solo en divertirme, sin ser capaz de centrarme. Y apareces tú, como si la cosa no fuera contigo, y me sonríes, me hipnotizas. Y tal y como yo te cambié, me cambias tú. Y vale, acepto que es por ti por lo que quiero tener un hijo, pero también es por ti por lo que me despierto cada mañana y me acuesto cada noche, es por ti por lo que sonrío, por lo que lloro y por lo que me enfado-Ya no lloraba, la besé en los labios-. Es por ti por lo que aprendí a querer-La volvía besar-. Es por ti por lo que aprendí a dar mi brazo a torcer-La besé de nuevo, esta vez durante más tiempo. Sus manos pasaron a mis hombros y noté su respiración, ya nada nerviosa-. Y es por ti por lo que vivo…  
Sonrió. Me abrazó muy fuerte y cogí aire para respirar su aroma, para oler su pelo. Esas cosas me salían solas, no las pensaba con antelación. Supongo que porque son ciertas. Cuando se dice algo verdadero, algo natural, no se presta atención. Y más verdadero que amaba a esa mujer no había nada. Y, bueno… claro que tenía dudas y me daba un poco de vértigo eso de tener un hijo, pero no iba a expresarle mis miedos para preocuparla aún más. Además, con ella a mi lado, ya podían colocarme una cuerda en los tobillos y hacerme caer del Empire State Building, que el vértigo desaparecería.** (*)**

Las manos de Pepa bajaron a la cintura de Silvia, quien se acercó más a ella. Los besos, suaves y tiernos al principio, estaban empezando a tener una urgencia mayor, y desde un principio sabían como iban a acabar. Al fin y al cabo, la medicación había surtido su efecto y los malos síntomas del embarazo estaban neutralizados, dejando solo a los buenos actuar. Uno de ellos era el apetito sexual, que desde la vacuna había dejado de esconderse tras el malestar. Y lo mejor era que la libido de Silvia también estaba al máximo tras dos meses parado. Una de las manos de Pepa se introdujo entre el pelo sedoso de Silvia, le gustaba sentir sus rizos caer desordenadamente entre sus dedos. Las lenguas, ágiles, se abrazaban con mayor intensidad a medida que continuaban los besos, y cuando la pelirroja acarició el muslo de la morena, esta se separó sonriendo.

**Silvia**

(*)-Creo que va siendo hora de irnos…-Opinó ella con la respiración agitada.  
-Ajá…-Murmuré yo. No le había hecho mucho caso, la verdad.  
La volví a besar. Sus manos se pegaban a mi camiseta como si esta estuviera mojada, ya estaba empezando a sobrar la ropa, pero no podía quitármela allí, en el aparcamiento de la comisaría donde cualquiera podría vernos, y más a esa hora, la una y media de la madrugada, cuando la gente empezaba a irse.  
Pero los besos no podían cesar. Eran besos húmedos, pasionales. Le mordí el labio alguna que otra vez entre beso y beso, y ella pasó también su lengua por los míos. Las dudas, el miedo… no estaban desaparecidos, pero sí neutralizados.  
Me separé jadeando, ahogada.  
-Va a ser verdad eso de que tenemos que irnos… Si seguimos así vamos a acabar haciéndolo aquí mismo.  
Recibí un beso.  
-No creo que pueda esperar a llegar a casa.  
Su voz sonaba tan sensual que yo tampoco vi fiable aquella opción. Entonces se me ocurrió una de esas ideas que no se me suelen ocurrir a mí. Una de las que salían de la boca de Pepa, no de la mía. Pero salió, y tanto que salió.  
-Bueno… Podemos cometer una locura-Miré hacia fuera y no esperé siquiera a que contestara-. Ven.  
Salió del coche arrastrada por mí. Miramos dentro de la comisaría, Aitor no estaba allí, gracias a Dios. Creo que también por él necesitaba aquello con Pepa, para apartarme los miedos, las dudas. Él era muy hombre pero yo… Yo soy mucha mujer cuando quiero.  
Tirando de su mano y entre risas, entramos a los vestuarios cerrando con pestillo. La empujé contra la puerta y le quité el chaleco negro que llevaba puesto. Le besé el cuello mientras hacía esto.  
-¿Te gusta mi idea?-Pregunté respirando en su cuello. Tenía la piel de gallina, como yo.  
-Arriesgada… Pero excitante.  
Me levantó la cabeza y me besó con fiereza. Sus manos subieron la camiseta que tanto molestaba y se llevó también el sujetador por delante. Reí a carcajadas. Qué bruta era cuando le daba la vena, qué bruta.  
También yo le quité la camisa y entre besos le desabroché el sujetador. Mientras ella besaba mi cuello, mis manos acariciaron sus pechos. Aquello me hizo notar un cambio en su cuerpo por fin. Me separé de ella y me miró extrañada.  
-Te ha crecido el pecho-Le dije mirándoselo con interés. Sonreí cuando la miré a la cara, se preguntaba seguramente qué hacía yo ahora diciéndole aquello. La besé-. Estás preciosa.  
Sonrió mientras el beso duraba. Me desabrochó el pantalón vaquero y cuando me deshice de él me cogió del trasero hasta colocarme encima del lavabo. Sus manos, suaves y femeninas, recorrieron mi cuerpo con ternura. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor la veía más y más hermosa. No había nadie como ella. A veces me preguntaba por qué estaba conmigo, pero era al principio de salir, ahora me trataba como una reina, y me decía tantos bonitos piropos, que había conseguido hacer desaparecer todos mis complejos. Pero ella… Ella es que podría entrar al cielo como ángel, solo había que verle la sonrisa, la cara, su cuerpo… Y por Dios…. Su forma de hacer el amor…  
Solté un gemido cuando bajó su boca a mi pecho. Mientras, sus manos trabajaban en quitarme lo poco que me quedaba de ropa interior, y las braguitas descendieron solas por mis piernas al pasar la rodilla.  
Esta vez no tardó en llegar a mi sexo con la lengua, había demasiada urgencia, demasiada pasión. Mientras esta jugaba con mi clítoris, yo sudaba y gemía en silencio revolviéndole el pelo. Convulsioné una vez. Dos, tres. Y después de la cuarta creí necesario bajar del lavabo. También quería que ella disfrutara, aunque sabía que lo hacía de sobra oyéndome gemir y temblar. Aunque las piernas me fallaban, tiré de ella hasta colocarnos en una de las duchas donde cerramos la cortina. Un lugar lo suficientemente pequeño para pegarnos la una a la otra desnudas. Mientras le besaba el cuello me abrazó. Yo coloqué una de mis piernas entre las dos suyas y apreté la rodilla con su vagina.  
-Ya estás empapada…-Susurré.  
-Podría estarlo más.  
Su mano se movió hacia el grifo y la miré preguntándole con la mirada qué iba a hacer. Era bastante obvio así que negué con la cabeza.  
-No.  
-Sí.  
¿Para qué iba a insistir? Giró la ruedecilla y un chorro de agua fría nos empapó a las dos. Yo chillé.  
-¡Esta fría!  
-Hace calor.  
La graduó un poco hasta ponerla tibia y cuando la miré reí. Debajo del agua, sonriendo, empapada. Un poema, la escena era un poema. Y yo estaba igual.  
-Pepa, que hay un montón de gente ahí fuera, que nos van a ver mojadas.  
-Tendremos tiempo para secarnos-Me acercó a ella y me besó de nuevo.  
-¿Piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo más?  
-Toda la noche si es necesario. Y no me rechistes que tengo mis armas de persuasión.  
Yo levanté una ceja y bajé mis manos a sus nalgas, acariciándolas.  
-¿Ah sí?-Pregunté seductora-. ¿Y cuáles son esas armas?  
Volvió a darle a la ruedecilla y el agua salió helada, yo volví a chillar y quise salir de la ducha, pero me abrazó muy fuerte, apresándome junto a ella.  
-¡Quita, quita!  
No parábamos de reír. Yo pataleaba y chillaba, pero la sonrisa no se borraba, ni de su cara, ni de la mía. Entre besos, caricias y muchos orgasmos, nos fundimos en un abrazo las dos ahí, desnudas, bajo el agua tibia aquella noche de verano.  
Notaba las gotas resbalar por mi nariz y mi piel.  
-Así estaría siempre-Susurró ella en mi oído.  
La respiración y el cuerpo de Pepa junto al mío.  
-Así estaría toda mi vida…-Continuó susurrando.  
Sus manos, sujetándome con fuerza.  
-Porque te quiero.  
Y las maravillosas palabras que me susurraba al oído… Todo me relajaba, me colmaba de una felicidad tranquila. Ya no había urgencia, habíamos gastando toda la pasión. Ahora deseaba parar el tiempo abrazada a ella, escuchándola.  
-Porque te amo…-La apreté más fuerte y cerré los ojos-. Te amo… lo eres todo, te amo…  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Ella no se cansaba de decirlo y yo no me cansaba de oírlo. Solo me separé de ella medio minuto para besarla tiernamente, un beso sin doble sentido, solo cargado de cariño; y para decirle una simple frase. Una que ya le había dicho millones de veces y que ella me estaba repitiendo otro millón más. Una frase que no tenía que salir sola, que debía ir acompañada de sentimiento, de gestos, de miradas. Por lo menos yo lo creía así. Prefiero darle cientos de besos y miles de caricias… Aunque el amor se exprese con un "te quiero".  
-Yo también te amo. **(*)**


	5. 5 Gajes del oficio

**Gajes del oficio**

Sala de briefing, 5 de Agosto. Todos atentos a las palabras de Montoya, que ojeaba unos papeles tras hablar del caso del prostíbulo. En este tiempo, tres mujeres desaparecidas y dos asesinadas. Fue muy difícil conseguir la orden de registro, pero cuando lo hicieron, no encontraron absolutamente nada allí dentro. Ni con los perros encontraron droga, explosivos… nada.  
-Parece que hay que investigar desde el interior. Necesitaremos infiltrados-Comentó Gonzalo-. El plan será el siguiente, los hombres se harán pasar por clientes habituales, y solo una mujer se infiltrará como trabajadora bajo el mando del que creemos cabecilla de todo. Los hombres tendréis que aguantar dos meses. Ellos no pueden llegar y ser clientes habituales así porque sí, tras un solo día de visita. Y la mujer que se infiltre solo pasará una prueba pero tenemos entendido que, si la ven bien para el trabajo, no empezará hasta dos meses después, lo que nos dará tiempo de sobra para investigar todo lo posible. A los dos meses uno de los nuestros se encontrará con la mujer infiltrada para compartir información y si la cosa sale bien, para noviembre empezará la acción. ¿Voluntarios?

Paco, Mariano, Lucas, Aitor, Pepa y David levantaron la mano. El nuevo estaba realmente integrado, y tras demostrar sus habilidades de criminalista profesional como la deducción y la observación, iba involucrándose en el caso como uno más.  
-Vale…-Murmuró Montoya mirándolos a cada uno, pensando-. Paco, Aitor, David y… Necesitamos una mujer.  
-Coño, Montoya, ¿estamos ciegos?-Preguntó irónicamente Pepa aún con la mano levantada.  
-Pepa, que estás embarazada.  
-¿Y qué? Apenas se me nota.  
-Ya tienes tu barriguita de tres meses-Intervino Silvia-. Y son dos meses de infiltración para los hombres. Para cuando llegue tu turno, estás de baja.  
Resopló decepcionada y bajó el brazo con pesadez.  
-¡Vaya mierda!-Exclamó, todos rieron. Últimamente nadie sabía por donde saldría Pepa, y parecía que esa vez le dio por las niñerías-. Me pierdo los mejores casos.  
-Qué ímpetu tienes por hacerte pasar por puta, chica-Dijo Aitor.  
-Prostitutas, ¿eh? Hablemos con propiedad, que es un trabajo como otro cualquiera.  
-Dejadla, dejadla. Mírala, que parece que ha sido su sueño frustrado de juventud.  
Pepa sonrió mosqueada.  
-Aitor, Aitor…Hoy tú y yo la tenemos.  
Silvia volteó los ojos. Estaban de broma, como siempre, pero desde la barbacoa, aquellos juegos y conversaciones la molestaban más que antes. No tenía por qué preocuparse, pero aún así no se sentía cómoda en esas situaciones.  
Montoya carraspeó la garganta y pidió silencio.  
-Nos sigue faltando una mujer.  
-A ver, que antes hay que pasar una serie de pruebas-Dijo Aitor-. Venga hombre, que de aquí ninguna va para puta.  
Silvia lo miró. Ya, daba la casualidad de que ahora que su "amiga" no estaría con él en el caso, ninguna valía para la infiltración.  
-¿Y tú qué sabes?-Preguntó Silvia-. Ninguna damos la talla, pero Pepa sí ¿verdad?  
Aitor desvió la mirada hacia la pelirroja. No le gustaba como había sonado aquello, y mucho menos como le miraba.  
-Pues sí, fíjate. Es que no solo hace falta "una cara bonita", como tú dices. También carácter, y veo que el tuyo es un poco agrio para lo que están buscando.  
-Será porque no malgasto mi lado más dulce hablando con gente como tú. Prefiero gastarlo en MI mujer-Recalcó la palabra. No sabían muy bien por qué discutían, pero querían dejar clara su posición. Y todos los de la sala se estaban dando cuenta de que aquello empezaba a ser un asunto personal.  
-Silvia…-Comenzó Montoya.  
-Ya… Quizás por eso digo que no encajas con el perfil. No quieren escenitas lésbicas ¿sabes? Y me da que en la cama has aprendido la tijera y poco más.  
-¡Aitor!-Exclamó Gonzalo-. Ese comentario está fuera de lugar.  
-Más quisieras complacerla la mitad de bien que la complazco yo-No hacía falta decir nombres. Pepa miró a su esposa extrañada y después hizo lo mismo con Aitor. Silvia encajaba mejor los golpes bajos, pero él no los aceptaba de igual manera, así que miró a Silvia con odio, esperando que nada más saliera de su boca. Había una especie de código de silencio en cuanto a ese tema. Si Pepa debía enterarse, esa no era la mejor manera, y Aitor veía peligrar ese código con cada frase que soltaba, por lo que se limitó a callar-Montoya, yo me ofrezco voluntaria.  
Pepa volvió a mirarla sorprendida.  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó, pero con la expresión de irritación de la cara de Silvia fue suficiente para acallar su insistencia.  
-No sé si será lo más acertado… -Comentó Gonzalo. Si la dejaba dentro del caso debería trabajar con Aitor.  
-Déjala-Ordenó Aitor-. A ver si sabe hacer algo que no sea joderle la vida a los demás.

**Pepa**

**(*)** Entre unas cosas y otras, la reunión acabó. Madre mía, la que se había liado sin que yo me enterase de nada. Porque no tenía ni puta idea de que las cosas entre Aitor y Silvia andaban tan mal. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Celos de Silvia? ¿Cabezonerías de Aitor? No, no, había algo más. Parecían animales marcando territorio, como si quisiera estar el uno encima del otro. Y me preocupaba. Algo estaba paseando por la cabeza de mi pelirroja, algo gordo, y ya estábamos bastante liadas nosotras con las dudas y los trastornos del embarazo, como para que ella sufriera por culpa de un tema ajeno.  
En cuanto todos salieron de la sala y Gonzalo dejó el tema zanjado teniendo ya a Paco, Aitor, David y Silvia como infiltrados, me acerqué a ella y la miré exigiendo una explicación.  
-No empieces ¿eh?-Me dijo ella antes de que dijese una palabra. Cómo me conocía, sabía que iba a sacar un tema que no le gustaba.  
-¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?-Pregunté sin hacerle caso.  
-Nada.  
-No me jodas, pelirroja, que no estoy para jueguecitos.  
-Vamos a ver, ¿a ti qué más te da?  
-Pues sí, me da. Mi mejor amigo y la madre de mi hijo no se aguantan, digo yo que me tendrá que importar.  
-Tu mejor amigo y la madre de tu hijo ya son mayorcitos para arreglar sus problemas ellos solos. ¿Y quién dice que será hijo? Puedo ser la madre de tu hija.  
Yo sonreí. Es verdad, en cuanto saliésemos de comisaría íbamos al hospital a hacernos la ecografía. Bueno, a hacerme la ecografía. Mierda, ya me había cambiado de tema. Pero es que… va, en otras circunstancias la habría mandado a la mierda y seguiría con lo que estábamos, pero esta vez le iba a dar tregua. Íbamos a saber el sexo del bebé. Ahora que me había acordado estaba de los nervios.  
-Es verdad…-Murmuré mostrándole que acababa de acordarme. La cogí de la cintura y la acerqué a mí-. Hoy salimos de dudas.  
-Sí… Estoy nerviosa.  
-Y yo, así que vamos saliendo ya de comisaría. Mientras antes lleguemos, antes nos darán la noticia-Ella sonrió y me besó. En cuanto hablábamos de la criatura, su humor cambiaba radicalmente. Y luego era yo la que tenía las hormonas locas… Salimos de la sala de briefing cogidas de la mano, y en cuanto entramos en el coche, siendo ella la conductora, quise que supiera que no iba a dejar el tema de Aitor correr, como había hecho muchas veces-. Que sepas que de una charlita no te libras, sea niño o sea niña.  
-Que sí, Pepa, que sí. **(*)**

Llegaron media hora antes y se desesperaron un poco al no poder entrar a la sala todavía. Pepa movía el pie sin ningún ritmo en concreto, solo con rapidez. Silvia y ella estaban con los dedos entrelazados, sentadas en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la sala a la que entrarían.  
Pepa suspiró sonoramente y se acomodó en el respaldo mirando hacia la ventana. A la nada, en realidad, intentando relajarse. Silvia por su parte la miró a ella. Tres meses nada más y nada menos, y ya se podían observar cambios. La tripa de Pepa no parecía aún de embarazada y ningún desconocido lo reconocería, pero las personas cercanas a ella, y sobretodo Silvia, veían ya cierta hinchazón. El pecho también le había crecido, era lo más notorio. Pero sobretodo, lo que más celebraba la pelirroja, era que ya apenas vomitaba por las mañanas y ni siquiera necesitaba pincharla. Su apetito había aumentado y pesaba unos tres kilos más.  
-María José, Silvia, ¿entramos?-Preguntó una mujer sobresaltándolas.  
Asomaba la cabeza por la puerta antes cerrada con una sonrisa amable. Era rubia, de unos cincuenta y cinco años y con gafas. Candela era la pediatra, ginecóloga y la que llevaba todo el embarazo de la policía desde el principio. Las chicas sonrieron y entraron a la consulta cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. Me alegro de veros, chicas. Dos meses desde la última revisión ¿verdad?

**Silvia  
(*)** Asentimos. Ya tenía el informe preparado en su escritorio, así como el ordenador, la pantalla y el ecógrafo. La verdad es que Candela era una mujer muy dulce y daba gusto tenerla como médico. Parecía la típica abuela que dejaba dulces y golosinas a sus nietos.  
-Esto ya está preparado. Ve subiéndote en la camilla y quitándote la blusa, cariño-Pidió mientras tecleaba alguna contraseña que otra y sacaba las fotos de la última ecografía. Pepa se desabrochó la blusa en silencio y yo me coloqué cerca de la camilla, sonriéndole. Me dio un corto beso en los labios-. ¿Qué pasa? Estáis muy calladas.  
Suspiramos.  
-Estoy nerviosa-Confesó Pepa tumbándose.  
-Las dos lo estamos-Añadí yo.  
-Es normal, es normal. Madres primerizas, jóvenes…-Dijo ella levantándose de la silla-. A ver qué tenemos por aquí.  
Me aparté para que pudiera hacer su trabajo y me coloqué junto a la cabeza de Pepa. Candela moldeaba su barriga como si amasase pan. Luego preguntó si ciertas presiones en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Pepa la molestaban y al final, le tomó el pulso.  
-Físicamente estupenda-Dedujo sonriendo. Entonces me miró-. ¿Y psicológicamente?  
Supe que la pregunta iba para mí porque aguantarla era la parte que me tocaba de aquel embarazo.  
-Está insoportable-Dije mientras sonreía-. Hay días en que ríe como una desquiciada, otros no hay quien le hable y, si su estado de enfado aumenta y discutimos, acaba llorando. Y Pepa no es de llorar ¿eh?  
Candela rio.  
-Gracias por dejarme en ridículo, cariño-Murmuró enfadada Pepa. En el fondo lo hacía para molestarla.  
-¿Ves? Ahí lo tiene.  
Candela volvió a soltar una carcajada.  
-Esos cambios de carácter son normales. Tan normales como que se sienta más cansada, que se pase el día orinando, que le duelan los pechos y que se sienta insegura respecto a la maternidad. Son las crisis típicas en el primer trimestre de embarazo. Por suerte algunas cambiaran en cuanto pase este mes. Bueno… pues sabiendo que la madre está perfectamente, vamos a ver a la criatura.  
Miré a Pepa instintivamente, se le habían iluminado los ojos tanto como a mí. La verdad es que escuchar que Pepa estaba estupendamente me hacía sentir muy bien, pero mejor me sentiría cuando descubriese a nuestro bebé.

Candela se puso unos guantes, Pepa se acomodó en la camilla y la doctora finalmente le echó el gel transmisor en la tripa, donde también colocó la sonda.  
-No se ve nada-Dije yo impaciente.  
-Espera, tranquila.  
Comenzaron a verses sombras que no pude distinguir y forcé la vista. Entonces noté la mano de Pepa tirar de mi camiseta, como una niña pequeña. La miré y la vi nerviosa, emocionada. No dudé en acariciarle la mano y cogérsela para ver a nuestro bebé juntas.  
-Ahí está-Dijo por fin Candela llamando nuestra atención.  
Miré a la pantalla y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos y como un acto reflejo me llevé la mano libre a la boca. La felicidad me invadía. Era bastante estúpido pensar que una simple imagen puede traer esa felicidad, pero fue inevitable sonreír y apretar la mano de Pepa, que me devolvió el apretón. La miré sonriendo para ver su cara, también ilusionada, y volví a mirar la pantallita.  
-Mira, Silvia-Señaló con cierto tono ahogado mi mujer. Estaba emocionada y se le notaba en la voz. Estaba luchando por no llorar, seguro. Menuda orgullosa era-. Las manitas, se ven las manitas.  
-Y la cabeza…  
-Parece una personita y todo-Candela y yo reímos-. ¡Mira como se mueve!  
-Sí que mueve mucho… ¿Es normal para estar en el tercer mes de embarazo?-Pregunté.  
-Ni es normal, ni deja de serlo-Contestó Candela-. Hay algunos que se mueven mucho y otros que no lo hacen nada. Este parece que te va a dar mucha guerra cuando empieces a notar las pataditas, cielo.  
-Tan nerviosa como la madre ¿eh?-Dije con cariño mientras miraba a Pepa con toda la dulzura posible. Le acaricié la cara-. Tan nerviosa como mi niña…  
No sabía el por qué de aquel derroche de amor, pero todo lo que concernía al pequeño, me ataba más y más a Pepa. Y ella me los respondía siempre, seguramente sentía lo mismo. Me empujó por la nuca con la mano hasta poder besarme y después me dijo muy bajito que me quería. No sé si ella sabía lo que me llenaban aquellas palabras y aquellos gestos.  
-Además se ve perfectamente si es niño o niña-Añadió Candela consiguiendo de nuevo que la volviésemos a mirar-. ¿Queréis saberlo o preferís sorprenderos?  
-Queremos saberlo-Dijimos las dos a la vez. Candela rio.  
-Bueno, bueno. Estáis esperando una niña**. (*)**

Las emociones, los sentimientos y el pensamiento de ambas cambiaron radicalmente. Las manos de Silvia temblaban de pura emoción y ya casi le ponía cara a la pequeña. Pepa, que aún estaba un tanto aturdida tras ver a la criatura, se sentía llena de adrenalina. Quería gritar y saltar hasta cansarse. Le habría dado igual que fuera niño o niña, pero el simple hecho de saberlo la tranquilizaba por una parte mientras que la excitaba por otra.  
-¡Vamos a tener una niña, Sil! ¡Una niña!  
-¡Sí!  
Ambas se abrazaron y movieron sin querer la sonda, por lo que la imagen desapareció.  
-Ay, perdón, perdón-Se disculpó Pepa volviéndose a tumbar bien.  
-Os dejaré a solas unos minutos ¿os parece?  
Y tanto que les parecía, les daba igual más bien. Siempre y cuando dejasen el ecógrafo encendido y la sonda bien sujeta por la mano de alguna de ellas.  
Dejaron pasar unos segundos largos de silencio, solas las dos, con sus pensamientos, mirando a la pantallita. Silvia, que era la que tenía la sonda, la movía muy lentamente, también por curiosidad e intentando ver al bebé desde un ángulo distinto, aunque era imposible. Se veía mejor dejándolo donde estaba.  
-Cariño… Mírala, está ahí, y se mueve-Repitió Pepa acariciando el pelo de Silvia-. Y es una niña.  
-Sí… Creo que sabe que estás contenta, mueve las manitas.  
-Nos está saludando.

Ambas rieron levemente. Aquel movimiento hizo que la tripa de Pepa también se moviera y el feto se agitó.  
-Eso no le ha gustado mucho-Bromeó Silvia-. Estás a gusto ahí dentro, ¿verdad, tesoro?  
-Qué pequeñita es…  
Silvia miró a Pepa y soltó un bufido.  
-Parecemos idiotas ¿eh?  
-No, rectifica, tú pareces idiota. Yo aún no le he preguntado nada a un feto de tres meses.  
-No tienes ilusión maternal…  
-Recuerda, según tú soy "hormonalmente nerviosa", puedo ponerme a contarle un cuento en cualquier momento. Son los cambios de humor.  
Silvia rio negando con la cabeza. Se quedaron mirándola en silencio un poco más. No se distinguían bien las facciones de la cara, ni los gestos, ni nada, solo los movimientos y la forma en general, pero era lo suficiente para las dos. Al decirles que iba a ser una niña, el mismo pensamiento llegó a la cabeza de ambas. Sería preciosa.  
-¿Cómo te la imaginas?-Preguntó Pepa. Silvia la miró.  
-Morena, como tú. Con tus ojos verdosos, tu sonrisa expresiva y tus nervios. Me da la sensación de que vamos a tener un terremoto en casa.  
-En lo del terremoto te doy la razón. Pero piensa que también tiene un padre. Bueno, más que un padre… Digamos que tiene un portador genético-Silvia rio-. Es cierto, quizás sale igualita a él y totalmente distinta a mí.  
Silvia negó con la cabeza.  
-No, estoy segura que se parecerá a ti. Eres más guapa que su expendedor de genes.  
-No conoces al tipo ese.  
-Da igual, eres más guapa que todo el mundo.  
Pepa sonrió con dulzura y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla. Silvia le tendió la sonda a Pepa para que la sujetara y así poder acercarse y besarla como lo hizo. El beso duró lo suficiente como para relajar a Pepa completamente. Silvia pegó la frente con la de su mujer.  
-¿Has pensado en algún nombre?  
-Le he estado dando vueltas… Aún así, si era niño querías llamarlo Iker, y si era niña, Mar, ¿no? Pues ya tenemos nombre.  
Silvia se separó de ella.  
-No, no quiero que la llamemos así por mí. Llámala como tú quieras, como a ti te guste.  
-Es que a mí me gustas tú-Dijo ella volviéndola a acercar-. Y si la llamamos Silvia, como la madre, va a quedar muy anticuado.  
-No, por Dios, Silvia no-Pidió la pelirroja dándole un beso corto-. Va, dime nombres que te gusten.  
-No sé… Lucía, Eva, África, Noa…  
-Noah… Me gusta Noah. Es un nombre precioso. Pero con H final.  
-¿Y qué más da la H? No se escucha.  
-Ya, pero al escribir queda más bonito, más fashion.  
De pronto Pepa se incorporó un poco sobresaltando a Silvia, se colocó bien la sonda y habló mirando a la pantallita.  
-Cariño, tu madre te va a convertir en una marca de ropa. Dice que eres fashion.  
-¡Imbécil! ¡Me has asustado!  
-¡Shhh! ¿Qué palabras son esas? Delante de Noah…-Volvió a mirar a la pantalla-. Mi amor, eso no se dice ¿eh? No imites a mamá.  
-¿Quién es ahora la que habla con un feto de tres meses?  
Pepa soltó una carcajada y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió. Candela entró con su típica sonrisa amable y apretó el brazo de Silvia en una muestra de cariño.  
-Os he traído una cosa. Tomad, es un folleto con los cambios del bebé y de la madre durante el embarazo. Mes a mes.  
Silvia lo cogió encantada y no tardó en echarle una ojeada mientras la doctora limpiaba el vientre de Pepa. Cuando esta se hubo abrochado la blusa, Candela imprimió las fotos de la pequeña que se habían hecho durante la ecografía. Cuando sacó las seis, escribió el nombre de la madre por detrás. Entonces miró a ambas mujeres.  
-¿Habéis pensado un nombre? Así puedo ponerlo en las fotos.  
Pepa y Silvia se miraron.  
-Noah. Se va a llamar Noah.

9 de Octubre.

Silvia, con una galleta de chocolate en la mano, mira fijamente la pantalla. Está en la furgoneta "Confecciones Puri" con los cascos y el micrófono puestos. Aitor y su cámara están en una habitación con una prostituta de unos treinta años. No van a hacer nada y Silvia lo sabe muy bien. Ahora quien le interesa es Paco, que está esperando para entrar en la zona VIP. Efectivamente, en estos dos meses ha conseguido ser un cliente habitual e incluso se ha hecho amigo de uno de los ayudantes del jefe de todo aquello. Aún no habían salido a buscarle, por lo que Silvia no necesitaba prestarle demasiada atención.  
-Un café para la señorita-Dijo David entrando en la furgoneta con dos vasos de cafés.  
-Gracias.  
-¿No ha pasado nada?  
-Aitor se ha llevado a la chica a una de las habitaciones, pero me da que no va a soltar prenda.  
-Como se lo proponga la suelta. Lo de quitarse las prendas es su trabajo.  
-Idiota…  
David sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento. Miró a su compañera y sonrió aun más al verle la marca de café en el labio superior.  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella al ver que no dejaba de mirarla.  
-Tienes…-Se señaló el labio.  
-Oh…-Ella se lo intentó quitar con la lengua pero no pudo.  
-No, es aquí.  
Con el pulgar le quitó aquella mancha y se miraron durante unos segundos de más. Silvia parpadeó varias veces para centrarse y volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla.  
Se habían hecho muy amigos. Desde aquel día en la sala de briefing habían tenido que trabajar codo con codo, y el roce al final hace el cariño. Cariños distintos, por supuesto. David sentía algo muy fuerte por la pelirroja, y esta, aunque no amor, sí que se sentía atraída por él, y más últimamente que no había manera de separarse. Silvia solo llegaba a casa por las noches y Pepa dormía mucho estos días. Cuando se despertaba siempre tenía el desayuno preparado y Pepa se había ido a hacer su paseo matinal. El médico les había dicho que era bueno hacer ejercicio, y la embarazada en el quinto mes –según el folleto- estaba rebosante de energía.

**Silvia.**  
**(*)** Suspiré. Sabía de sobras lo que sentía por mí. Aquella confesión hace dos semanas me había dejado boquiabierta.  
_"Te invito a cenar"_-Dijo él.  
_"Hoy no puedo, vamos a hacernos la ecografía. Pero si quieres podemos pasar a recogerte después y cenas en casa"  
"Creo que no me has entendido… Yo… Bueno, quería decir que fuéramos a cenar, juntos. Solos, ya me entiendes…"  
"Pues no, no te entiendo"  
"A ver… estas cosas no se me dan bien"  
"¿El mejor criminalista asustado?"  
"Es que… los asuntos del corazón me dan un poco de vértigo… Yo quería invitarte a cenar para decirte que… que me he enamorado de ti, Silvia."_  
Recuerdo como me sentí en aquel momento. No me lo esperaba para nada. Cuando me lo dijo me di cuenta de que si no hubiese estado tan preocupada en Pepa y su embarazo, me habría enterado hacía mucho de lo que sentía por mí. No lo disimulaba demasiado. La verdad es que era un chico mono, simpático y muy inteligente. Me caía estupendamente y a decir verdad me atraía bastante. Pero solo era eso, atracción. Un rollo de una noche y un teléfono por si acaso podía empezar algo. Eso si no estuviera enamoradísima de Pepa, claro está. Ahora simplemente me interesaba no perderlo como amigo, que de eso sí que valía.  
_"Me halagas, David pero… Ya sabes cual es mi situación y…"  
"No digas nada, claro que lo sé. Solo quería decírtelo. Estés o no estés felizmente casada no significa que no me haya enamorado de ti. Lo estoy y quería que lo supieras. Ya está. Por ahora ¿amigos?"  
"Amigos"_  
Y es que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en estos dos meses. Dos meses en los que el caso de la prostitución había crecido enormemente, en los que la baja de Pepa había llegado a nuestras manos mucho antes de lo previsto gracias a mi padre y en los que Aitor y yo no nos habíamos hablado más de lo necesario. Y bueno, estaba lo de David. A Pepa no le caía mal del todo, pero yo notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia eso de que hablara con él continuamente por teléfono o pasara las horas a su lado. Pero todo era profesional, tenía que entenderlo. Y sobre todo, este último mes, había sido el mes de las peleas y discusiones. Por cosas estúpidas, pero peleas al fin y al cabo.  
-¿Cómo está Pepa?-Preguntó David sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-Muy bien. Por lo poco que la veo, muy bien.  
-¿Poco?  
-Hombre, poco, poco… pues según lo que entiendas por poco. Me paso el día en comisaría, si no es analizando cadáveres del caso, es estando en el caso mismo. Y todo el tiempo que paso en comisaría no lo paso con ella, porque está de baja. Además, llego a casa muy tarde y el embarazo la tiene cansadísima así que siempre la pillo dormida. Si acaso alguna que otra mañana coincidimos en el desayuno, y sino, los fines de semana. El sábado y el domingo gasto las horas con ella, eso sí que es verdad.  
-¿Y por qué no te visita más a menudo en comisaría?  
-Se lo tengo prohibido.  
David rio.  
-¿Por qué?  
-El estrés. Si va a comisaría se estresa, lo tengo comprobado. Quiere hacer algo, no puede y a la vez yo estoy demasiado ocupada, le grito, me grita… La verdad es que ahora nos peleamos más que antes, aunque comprendo que todo esto es una etapa, por supuesto.  
-Ay… el embarazo, el embarazo…  
-La echo de menos.  
David sonrió y me dio una leve caricia en el brazo como gesto de cariño. Yo le regalé una sonrisa. La verdad es que le había cogido mucho cariño al chico. Tanto tiempo juntos nos había forzado a llevarnos bien.  
-Silvia-Me llamó Paco. David se colocó los cascos-. Nada, por lo que se ve ha pasado algo en la zona VIP y no voy a poder entrar hoy. La semana que viene lo intentaré de nuevo. Por cierto, creo que "tu jefe" te está buscando.  
Me puse la mano en la frente y me terminé de golpe el café. Le di un beso a David en la mejilla y me pidió que tuviera cuidado. Desde hacía cinco días era una trabajadora más del lugar, y siempre tenía como clientes a Paco o Aitor, por lo que la infiltración estaba saliendo de maravilla. ¿Lo único malo? Las otras. Corrían rumores por ahí de que yo era la favorita del jefe –otra cosa más que restregarle por la cara al inútil de Aitor-, y aquello no era plato de gusto para las otras trabajadoras.  
Entré en el prostíbulo y, tras cambiarme e intercambiar algunas palabras con el jefe, me tocó estar en la misma habitación con Paco. Una habitación en la que, por contrario de lo que el exterior creía, no pasaba nunca nada.  
Cuando terminé mi turno eran las tres de la mañana. David me llevó a casa, como siempre. En cuanto entré me quité los tacones, cerré la puerta con cuidado y suspiré agotadísima. Llevaba desde las diez de la mañana dando tumbos de aquí para allá. Me desvestí en el baño para no hacer ruido y me puse el pijama en silencio, en la habitación. Bostecé y antes de entrar en la cama miré a Pepa, que dormía de lado. Una de las muchas posiciones en las que se colocaría por culpa de la niña. Me arropé con cuidado y Pepa se giró sobre sí misma abriendo los ojos poco a poco.  
-Hola, mi amor-La saludé.  
-Hola. ¿Qué hora es?  
-Las tres.  
Pepa me acarició la cara.  
-Tienes que estar reventada.  
-Un poco.  
Me besó.  
-Cariño… ¿Por qué no lo dejas?  
-Ya estoy metida hasta el fondo, no puedo dejarlo.  
-Me preocupas. Estás muchas horas trabajando, de aquí para allá, saliendo de la infiltración y llegando a casa muy tarde. Está muy oscuro y tienes que trasponer hasta aquí tú sola.  
Esta vez la besé yo.  
-No te preocupes. Son gajes del oficio, además, no vengo sola. David me trae todos los días.  
Estaba oscuro pero vi muy bien su expresión de desagrado. La abracé con cariño y acaricié su vientre de cinco meses. Ya no había manera de disimularlo, y le sentaba tan bien.  
-Te echo de menos a todas horas…-Le dije. La besé dulcemente-. Piensa que esto solo durará un tiempo ¿vale?  
Ella asintió mientras me acariciaba el pelo.  
-Te quiero-Me dijo.  
-Y yo a ti.  
Era verdad, nos queríamos. Pero solo había que vernos y comparar nuestro comportamiento al que teníamos hacía un año para darse cuenta de que la cosa se estaba enfriando. Pero era solo una etapa ¿no? Solo sería una etapa.**(*)**

12 de Noviembre.  
La infiltración estaba saliendo de maravilla, y no solo la de Paco y Aitor, sino también la de Silvia. Sacando los falsos billetes de la comisaría, la pelirroja llevaba al jefe del prostíbulo una muy buena cantidad de dinero a la semana. Alec –que así se llamaba el "jefe" de Silvia-, le daba la mitad de este falso dinero a ella, y esta, a su vez, se lo devolvía una semana después como si ese hubiese sido el pago de los clientes. Poco dinero falso salía de aquel círculo y además, ella podía investigar desde dentro, ya que Alec la tenía como sus favoritas y le daba privilegios. Lo poco que había descubierto gracias a los rumores que había por allí dentro, era que traficaban con drogas y utilizaban a menores de edad para llevar la mercancía desde un prostíbulo a otro. Era una red de tráfico más grande de la que imaginaban, y lo único que tenía que hacer Silvia para terminar era que el jefe del burdel lo confesara todo, puesto que las prostitutas no soltaban ni una palabra y sin pruebas sería una locura llevar a cabo la detención. Por eso Silvia siempre llevaba una cámara con micrófono escondidos para grabar su confesión y Paco y Aitor estaban preparados para aparecer en cualquier momento.  
David estaba en la furgoneta haciéndose cargo de los micrófonos, las cámaras y, por supuesto, de Silvia. No le hacía mucha gracia eso de que fuera a ver a Alec ella sola. Y lo que menos le gustaba: las envidiosas prostitutas lo estaban escuchando todo detrás de la puerta. Aunque claro, solo él podía verlas gracias a las cámaras pinchadas del prostíbulo.  
-Entonces ¿crees que mereces un ascenso?-Preguntó él. Un tipo de unos treinta y siete años, moreno y con acento español. No era extranjero.  
-Creo que doy muy buenos servicios y te estoy trayendo una fama excelente.  
Silvia, sentada en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas, miraba provocativa a su jefe. No le gustaba hacer eso, pero era necesario, y sabía que Alec no le haría nada si ella no quisiese. No querría hacer daño a una de las prostitutas favoritas de los clientes. Lo que él no sabía era que estos clientes eran siempre Paco, Aitor, y alguna que otra vez David, claro.  
El hombre se sentó a su lado y sonrió.  
-El dinero no se regala tampoco, Alba.  
-Ya…-Susurró muy sensual acariciando la mejilla de Alec-. Pero… yo no hablo de dinero…  
-Oh…  
Él parecía derecho a lanzarse pero ella se separó de él.  
-Hay más cosas aparte de sexo y dinero.  
-Alcohol, drogas…  
-Bingo.  
Alec sonrió. Se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio con aires de superioridad y se sentó sobre ella.  
-Puede que aquí no encuentres lo que buscas.  
-O puede que sí. Tendrás que sacarme de dudas ¿no?  
-Quizás… Pero todo tiene un precio. Y para mí es más importante el sexo que las drogas.  
Una provocación. Silvia apretó los puños, no era eso lo que buscaba. Le estaba diciendo que se acostara con él para recibir lo que quería, pero eso sí que no lo haría ni loca. Aunque le fuesen a contar un secreto de estado, no se acostaría con un tipo como ese, ni mucho menos.  
Pensaba en una respuesta que pudiera sacarla de aquello sin mucho descaro cuando llamaron a la puerta de aquel despacho y las otras trabajadoras entraron.  
-Alba, hay un chico que te está buscando.  
David frunció el ceño. ¿Un chico? ¿Dónde? No lo había visto dentro del prostíbulo. Decidió mirar si en la puerta estaban Aitor o Paco, pero no encontraba la cámara del exterior. Cuando dio con ella y vio que nadie la esperaba fuera, se colocó los cascos y activó el pinganillo de Silvia.  
-No hay nadie fuera, Silvia. Retrocede.  
La pelirroja, que ya había salido del despacho, se paró en seco. Miró a las demás y frunció el ceño.  
-Nadie me está esperando ¿verdad?  
La sonrisa de las cuatro mujeres que se imponían frente a ella contestó a cualquier pregunta. Una de ellas, la más veterana del lugar, la empujó contra la pared.  
-A ver, bonita. Eres una puñetera calienta tíos, lo sabes ¿no?  
_"Silvia, aléjate de ellas, no contestes"_-Se escuchó a David a través del pinganillo.  
-Claro que lo sé, es mi trabajo.  
No iba a callarse. Si se acobardaba llegarían rumores a oídos de Alec, y lo tenía a punto para que confesara de una vez por todas.  
-Encima vacilando-Se quejó otra rubia acercándose a ella y dando un golpe en la pared-. No eres nadie para acercarte de esa manera al jefe. Porque eres una puta novata ¿entiendes?  
La rubia la sujetó del pelo y Silvia se limitó a poner la cara más seria que pudo.  
_"Voy a avisar a Paco y Aitor"_  
-Suéltame.  
-¡No me hables de esa manera, gilipollas!  
-Lo que tenéis es envidia porque me he acercado a Alec en un mes y medio más de lo que os habéis acercado vosotras en vuestra puta vida.  
_"Silvia, cállate. Paco y Aitor van para ese pasillo"_  
La primera que había hablado, la veterana, harta de todo este juego, sujetó del cuello a Silvia y apartó a las demás. Parecía ser la cabecilla de todo.  
-Mira, solo porque tengas una carita bonita no puedes ir por ahí usurpando el puesto a las demás. ¿Te digo por qué? Porque aquí, las niñas bonitas que hacen eso, acaban de esta manera.  
-¿Sujetas del cuello por una drogada de mierda?  
-¡Me cago en tu puta madre, zorra!-Exclamó tirándola al suelo.  
_"¡Silvia!"_  
La primera patada le dio de lleno en la boca. La siguiente en el estómago. Cerró los ojos con dolor cuando notó que le pisaban el brazo, pero no quiso gritar.  
-¡Alto, policía!-Gritaron Aitor y Paco a la vez con las pistolas en la mano.  
Fue la noche más desastrosa que tuvo el caso. La última de hecho. Después de aquello Silvia solo pudo ver como Aitor y Paco esposaban a las cuatro prostitutas, pero no pudo saber si detuvieron a Alec o no. David la sacó de allí un poco mareada y la llevó a comisaría, donde se curó ella misma con ayuda del chico, que se negaba a llevarla a casa y prefería llevarla al hospital. Por supuesto no quiso, y por insistencia de la pelirroja, aparcó frente a su casa, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y se marchó justo cuando abrió la puerta y entró en casa.

**Pepa**

**(*) **Menudo día llevaba la pequeña. No había dejado de dar vueltas y patadas, y ahora había decidido no dejarme dormir. Según el folleto de las narices, el feto dormía entre dieciocho y veinte horas. Pues o la niña se movía en sueños, o era hiperactiva, porque no había parado en todo el día. Y encima era caprichosa. Los pocos antojos que yo tenía durante el embarazo habían sido durante la tarde. Pues no. Ahora me apetecía muchísimo un vaso de leche calentito. Ahora, a la una y media de la mañana.  
-Me has desvelado, pequeña. Ahora no podré dormir-Dije mientras me acariciaba el vientre. Me puse de puntillas para buscar el azúcar y cuando eché dos cucharaditas en la leche, la metí en el microondas-. Aunque puede que sea porque hace frío y no por tu culpa-Se escuchó un pitido y, bostezando,abrí el microondas. Dejé la leche ardiendo en la mesa y cogí el folleto antes de sentarme para leerlo mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a la leche-. Aquí pone que a los seis meses de gestación eres capaz de reconocer la voz de la pareja de tu madre. ¿Eso es verdad?  
Pues qué suerte. Por lo menos ella la reconocía, porque yo ya creo que ni lo haría. Dios, como la echaba de menos… Se supone que en todos estos momentos debería estar ella, aprendiendo conmigo, conociendo a nuestra hija. Pero no, estaba en el puñetero caso con el imbécil de David. Porque era un imbécil de cuidado. Se notaba a kilómetros que quería algo con ella, muy tonta había que ser para no darse cuenta. Y lo peor no era que ella se llevase de maravilla con él, no, lo peor era que cada vez ella y yo nos llevábamos peor. Nos queríamos, claro, me pasaba el día con ganas de besarla, de abrazarla… pero era eso. Solo ganas, porque no podía hacerlo, no estaba. Ya habíamos estado muy centradas en un caso otras veces, pero solíamos estar infiltradas juntas, y si era yo la infiltrada, ella siempre tenía a Sara como compañera. Si solo se infiltraba ella, Aitor me hacía compañía, pero es que él también estaba en el maldito caso en el que yo estaría si no fuera por el embarazo. Todo estaba en mi contra, incluso Sarita, que se había ido de viaje con Lucas. ¿Y Rita? Con Montoya en Murcia. ¡En Murcia! ¿Por qué no se habían quedado aquí? El mes que venía era navidad, podían hacer todos los viajes que quisieran en vacaciones, pero no, habían decidido dejarme sola.  
Y lo más gracioso era que Silvia no habría hecho la infiltración cuando supo que estaría sola si no fuera porque tenía un pique de cuidado con Aitor. ¡Joder!  
Pues decidido. Esa noche me quedaría despierta esperándola. Total, ya estaba desvelada.  
Y fue pensarlo y escuchar la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y me levanté con toda la rapidez que pude, acercándome a la entrada.  
Fue entonces cuando mi sonrisa se borró, los pensamientos ajenos a Silvia desaparecieron y el sentimiento de preocupación creció en mí de tal manera que noté como Noah se revolvía en mi interior.  
-¡Silvia!-Exclamé acercándome a ella.  
-Pepa…-Murmuró. En un principio extrañada por que estuviera despierta a esas horas, después con alivio al verme.  
Con cara cansada y un tanto deprimida alzó los brazos para pedirme un abrazo y yo se lo di de la forma más cariñosa que pude, haciéndola sentir segura.  
-Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué…?-Me separé de ella pero volvió a pegarse a mí.  
-No, quédate así un poco más.  
Traté de tranquilizarme. Tenía una raja en el labio inferior, un ojo morado y el brazo izquierdo vendado. Ese brazo apenas me apretaba aunque sí me rodeaba. Parecía que le dolía mucho.  
-Vale… pero vamos al salón, ven.  
Le cogí de la mano y la besé en la frente. Le brillaban los ojos y sus suspiros eran entrecortados, como a punto de llorar. Se sentó quejándose un poco en el sofá y yo lo hice a su lado, abrazándola de nuevo.  
-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?  
-Las del prostíbulo…-Murmuró-. No es nada, me he asustado, simplemente.  
-A ver-Le levanté un poco la camiseta y vi varios hematomas en la zona de las costillas. Seguramente también tendría por las piernas-. Dime que el caso se ha cerrado.  
-No, no se ha cerrado pero no te preocupes, no voy a ir más.  
-Eso espero. Putas de mierda…  
-Shhh…-Me pidió silencio sonriendo levemente-. No digas palabrotas delante de Noah.  
Sonreí yo también. Le acaricié el pelo y ella cogió aire. No quería llorar pero lo necesitaba. Y detrás de eso no solo estaba el susto, también el cansancio y el no vernos a menudo. Quise hablar de la niña para que se alegrara un poco.  
-Pues hoy se ha portado muy mal.  
-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?  
-No se está quieta. Ahora que estás tú parece que se ha calmado. Va a ser verdad eso que dice el folleto de que te reconoce.  
Sonrió. Así me gustaba verla. Se agachó un poco hasta poder acariciar mi vientre por completo y poder besarlo.  
-¿Conoces mi voz, Noah?-Preguntó muy cerquita del ombligo. La niña, quizás por el sonido fuerte o quizás porque verdaderamente se alegraba de que Silvia estuviera aquí, dio una patada. Mi mujer abrió los ojos como platos y sonriendo se incorporó hasta mirarme a la cara-. ¡Ha dado una patada!  
-Así lleva todo el día.  
La ilusión de la cara de Silvia se apagó levemente.  
-¿Ya sientes sus patadas?  
-Sí, desde hace tiempo ya.  
-No me lo habías dicho.  
-No he tenido tiempo.  
Suspiró. Tragó saliva y volvió a acariciar mi vientre esperando que nuestra hija lo sintiera. Yo no quería verla así y algo me decía que la pequeña sabía que estaba preocupada, porque seguía revolviéndose dentro de mí. Levanté la cabeza gacha de Silvia hasta poder mirarla y acaricié su mejilla. Me fijé en la herida del labio.  
-¿Te duele?  
-Un poco.  
-Vaya… Quería besarte.  
Sonrió levemente. Me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me miró a los ojos mientras los suyos brillaban.  
-Si es por eso no me duele.  
Me besó. Yo ladeé mi cabeza para darle más sentimiento al beso y dejé que su lengua bailara con la mía. No con demasiada pasión, no queríamos eso. Ahora simplemente necesitábamos darnos todo el cariño que en estos dos meses no nos habíamos dado. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y la acerqué todo lo que mi vientre me permitía. Entonces noté como mis mejillas se mojaban, y no por mis lágrimas. Me separé. Era por las suyas.  
-Mi amor…-Susurré-. Tranquila…  
Ella se frotó los ojos con sus temblorosas manos y me miró dejando caer las lágrimas.  
-Es que… nada está saliendo como yo quería-Le dejé que hablara mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Y se mezcla todo y… Creo que todo lo que hago lo hago mal, que ni sirvo como esposa ni policía ni serviré como madre ni…  
-Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo, Sil.  
-No estoy haciendo nada por conseguirlo-Estaba colorada por el llanto y respiraba con dificultad-. No estoy contigo cuando más tengo que estarlo.  
-A mí no me importa.  
-Pero a mí sí. Yo no sabía que el bebé ya daba patadas. Me siento al margen de todo esto, siento que solo tú estás disfrutando el embarazo y… y que esa unión que pensaba que se formaría entre las tres solo se está formando entre vosotras dos. Parece… parece como si estuviera en medio, estorbando.  
-Vale, vale, vale, ahora es cuando estás empezando a dejarte llevar por los efectos del llanto. Mi vida, que solo has faltado unos tres meses, y ni eso. Sí que formas parte del embarazo, Noah nota todas las noches como acaricias mi vientre al llegar y se alegra al escuchar tu voz, yo lo noto aquí dentro. Lo del estorbo es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. Yo no puedo estar sin ti. Y si yo no puedo estar sin ti, la niña tampoco. La unión que formamos no es solo nuestra, tú formas parte de ella. ¿Y sabes por qué?-Ella negó con la cabeza y yo le sequé un poco la cara-. Porque estás en mi cabeza a todas horas, y mis pensamientos pasan a Noah.  
Entonces rio entre lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.  
-No seas idiota, los pensamientos no pasan de madre a hija.  
-¿Ah no?  
-No, so tonta.  
-¿Ves? Eres una parte vital en este embarazo, me tienes que dar cordura.  
-Estés embarazada o no, tengo que darte cordura.  
Se secó los ojos por última vez y me miró. Se rio y yo la acompañé. Nos cogimos de las manos. Noah, no se movía. No sé si sería verdad o no, y tampoco iba a decírselo a Silvia, porque era una estupidez, pero parecía como si Noah supiese que algo iba mal. Antes de sentir las primeras patadas de la niña, al comenzar una pelea, notaba el estómago revuelto. Cuando comencé a sentirla, la noté muy revolucionada una tarde, y precisamente aquella tarde, un par de minutos después, Silvia y yo tuvimos una bronca tremenda por cualquier tontería que ni recuerdo. Y ahora esto. Se había pasado todo el día dando por saco y resulta que por la noche llega Silvia cubierta de heridas.  
-Serán idioteces mías, pero la niña sabe que estás mejor. No se mueve.  
-La niña sabe que tú estas más tranquila, por eso no se mueve.  
-Oh…  
-Pepa.  
-¿Qué?  
-A partir de ahora voy a estar atenta al embarazo. Más que nunca.  
-Vale. Entonces… ¿me haces un favor?  
-Claro, dime.  
-Me estoy muriendo de ganas de comer cerezas.  
-¿Cerezas ahora?-Eso digo yo. ¿Cerezas ahora? ¡Noah! ¡Que me va a dar una indigestión por tu culpa! Miré a Silvia con carita de cordero degollado y ella suspiró sonriendo-. En fin, un antojo es un antojo. Voy a comprarlas, espero que haya algo abierto a las dos de la mañana.  
Se levantó con dificultad por las heridas y yo tiré de su brazo hasta sentarla de nuevo a mi lado. Le besé los labios, esta vez sí que con pasión. Ella me revolvió el pelo y tras el beso acabamos jadeando.  
-Me encanta el sabor de tu brillo de labios –Le dije sonriendo.  
-Es cereza.  
-No me digas…  
Comenzó a reir mientras me besaba de nuevo, subiéndome la camiseta.**(*) **


	6. 6 Por ti

_¡Bueno, chicas! Este es el fin de la primera parte, aunque pronto subiré la segunda parte, que comienza con el capítulo 7. Espero que no os esté resultando muy pesado…. ¡Disfruté mucho escribiendo! Aunque no dejo de notar que tenía 16 añitos y mi forma de escribir dejaba mucho que desear… ¬¬ Por suerte, he mejorado (o eso creo)y tras este, o mejor dicho, a la vez, subiré otros fics más recientas (de Xena y Gabrielle y de Korra y Asami). ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

**Por ti.**

22 de diciembre.  
Silvia cerraba una enorme maleta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y ya le había costado lo suyo salir de la cama con aquel terrible frío. Miró la habitación y, tras tirar un poquito de la sábana de la cama de matrimonio, levantó la maleta quejándose por el peso. Su sobrina la ayudó a sacarla al pasillo y la miró preocupada.  
-¿Lleváis ropa de abrigo?  
-Sí.  
-¿El número de Juan?  
-Lo llevamos todo.  
-Vale… Llamadme en cuanto lleguéis ¿eh?  
Silvia volteó los ojos.  
-Que sí, pesada. ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Pues que no me hace ni pizca de gracia que os vayáis a Barcelona, tres días antes de navidad y encima con Pepa en su estado.  
-¿Qué me pasa a mí?-Preguntó Pepa saliendo del salón con un sándwich en la mano. Se pasaba las horas comiendo, y no era extraño. Su barriga estaba mucho más grande, pesaba varios kilos más y lucía realmente guapa con su carita sonrosada. Aquel embarazo le daba un color precioso.  
-Tita, que estás de siete meses.  
-Sí, no inválida. Si me quedo dos días más encerrada en esta casa me va a dar algo. Necesito este viaje.  
-Necesitamos-Rectificó Silvia-. Estoy de juicios y cadáveres hasta la coronilla. Después del caso no he podido desquitarme del todo del trabajo. Además, no puedo resistirme a ver la cara de tu madre cuando vea a Pepa. No sabe nada del embarazo.  
-Vale…-Murmuró no muy convencida Sara ayudando con las maletas.  
Tras tenerlo todo listo, Sara les dio un enorme abrazo y ambas tías la besaron con cariño en las mejillas. Silvia se colocó como conductora y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla mandándole un beso a su sobrina.  
-¡Volved para navidad!-Gritó ella.

_**Pepa.**_

**(*)**Silvia se abrochó el cinturón y me miró. Estaba radiante con aquel viaje, y aunque me dolía bastante la espalda y estaba un poco cansada debido a no poder dormir por la noche, deseaba ir con ella a Barcelona, a ver a Lola y visitar la ciudad juntas. Se había involucrado muchísimo en nuestra relación y en el embarazo, tal y como había prometido. La última ecografía había sido muy emocionante ya que la niña estaba muy formada, y su ilusión mezclada con la mía nos había hecho las mujeres más felices. Aún así yo estaba un poco deprimida. Mi cuerpo me estaba empezando a preocupar considerablemente, tenía miedo de que la niña no acabara bien, de que le pasara algo, y sobre todo, estaba asustadísima con el parto. Y cuando digo asustadísima digo muy, muy, asustada. Vamos, cagá' perdía. Silvia me había aconsejado ir a las clases de preparación al parto, e iríamos, pero después de navidad. No sería lo más conveniente ya que en el octavo mes me sentiría bastante incómoda, pero en diciembre no había clases.  
Llegamos a la estación de tren con la hora justa, y tras algún que otro problemilla por la reglamentaria y mi mágnum en la maleta que se pudo arreglar enseñando la placa, nos dirigimos en el tren de alta velocidad a Barcelona.  
Tras una siesta mía de dos horas y faltando solo media para llegar, vi a Silvia leyendo muy concentrada el folleto. Aunque me alegraba de que estuviera viviendo conmigo esta experiencia y de que ella fuese a tener una hija, me daba un poco de pena saber que no podría sentir lo que yo sentía. Nunca comprendería lo que se siente cuando un ser se mueve dentro de ti. No sentiría las pataditas, los movimientos y la sensación de estar tan cerca de alguien. Ahora podía comprender como se sentiría cada vez que pensaba que no iba a tener hijos, y yo se lo recordé una y mil veces cuando rompimos por primera vez. ¿Por qué le había tocado a ella? ¿Por qué no me pasó a mí, que no me había planteado nunca tener hijos?  
Noah se movió. No debía preocuparme, a mi hija no le gustaba. A pesar de todo, era mejor pensar en positivo ¿no? Vale, ella no podía sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo, pero sí acercarse más a este embarazo que cualquier otra persona. Porque me tenía a mí, y yo a ella. Por eso estaba segura de que si yo había nacido era para estar con ella. La habían hecho por y para mí, y nuestro destino, con o sin hijos, era estar juntas.  
Descubrí que me había quedado mirándola embobada cuando giró la cabeza y me sonrió.  
-¿Qué?  
-Estás muy guapa cuando lees.  
Ella sonrió tímidamente, como siempre hacía cuando yo le decía algo bonito. Me encantaba que hiciera eso. Miró mi vientre y lo acarició con cuidado, yo enredé mi dedo índice en uno de sus rizos.  
-¿Sabes que me siente?  
-¿Sí?  
-Sí, lo pone aquí. Dice que al séptimo mes de gestación, el bebé puede sentir las caricias en el vientre. Y tú ya estás de siete meses y veinte días. Dios…Quedan menos de dos meses…  
-Lo sé… Estoy nerviosa.  
-¿Nerviosa o asustada?  
-Las dos cosas-Levantó la mano del vientre y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos-. Pero miedo por todo, no solo por el parto. ¿Nacerá sana? ¿Sabré encargarme de ella?  
-Pepa, con respecto al parto tienes todo el derecho del mundo a asustarte, pero en cuanto a la maternidad… Por dios, amas a la niña, vas a ser una madre perfecta. Primeriza, pero perfecta. Además, yo también voy a estar ahí.  
Sonreí acariciándole la mejilla y negué con la cabeza. La conocía bien. Se callaba un montón de dudas y preocupaciones, y luego, en una pelea o en mitad de un llanto, las soltaba todas. Era una de las pocas partes malas de su carácter. No le gustaba hablar de lo aterrorizada que se sentía a veces.  
-Pero es que tú también estás asustada, lo veo en tu cara-Ella suspiró y aguantándose la risa asintió. Maldito gen Castro, qué orgullosa era-. ¿Y sobre qué son esos miedos?  
-Sobre lo mismo que tú. Bueno… y otras cosas sin importancia.  
-Ya, pero es que esas cosas sin importancia se van acumulando en tu cabeza y al final acaban saliendo de mala manera.  
-Es que… A ver...-No sabía cómo decírmelo, así que fuese lo que fuese, no me iba a gustar-. Esa niña no es mi hija, Pepa-No, no me gustó. Siempre lo mismo daba vueltas por su cabeza. Inseguridades, inseguridades y más inseguridades. No confiaba en sí misma, para nada. Al principio con nuestra relación se veía mucho más inferior, incapaz de hacerme feliz, luego siempre pensando que me obligaba con lo del embarazo, después las dudas con Aitor y ahora esto.  
-Cariño, tú…-Comencé, pero me cortó colocándome un dedo en los labios.  
-No, escúchame primero y luego dices lo que quieras decir. Esto como en terapia, necesito hablar-Reí. Era una cría con ideas de bombero, luego decía que yo era una cabra loca… -. Por más que en libro de familia ponga que soy su madre, no lo soy. Llegará un momento en el que se preguntará por qué tiene dos madres, y de cuál ha salido. Sé que es lo más absurdo que te he dicho nunca pero, ¿y si no me acepta como madre? ¿Y si me rechaza?  
-Se le pega una ostia a la niña, y listo.  
Ella soltó una carcajada.  
-¡No seas bruta! ¡Hablo en serio!  
-Pero es que, cariño, esta conversación no es seria.  
Después de esa frase ocurrió algo inesperado. Noté el útero muy tenso y mi abdomen se fue poniendo duro por segundos, lo que hacía que empezase a sentir un dolor agudo en la parte frontal de este. Apreté los dientes y sujeté la mano de Silvia, de quien no pude ver la cara ya que tuve que cerrar los ojos también.  
-¿Pepa?-Dijo acariciándome la mano.  
No duró más que unos veinte segundos, pero joder, qué veinte segundos más malos.  
Abrí los ojos respirando entrecortadamente y la miré.  
-¿Qué…?-Comenzó ella anonadada.  
-Auch-Solté acariciándome el vientre. El dolor se había esfumado por completo-. Eso ha dolido.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-No sé, creo que ha sido una contracción.  
Silvia me miró preocupada y echó un vistazo al folleto, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y ni siquiera le prestó atención. Ella y sus exageraciones, como siempre. Me miró de nuevo.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, que solo ha sido una contracción, ya pasó.  
No se la veía muy convencida, y nada, con menos de quince minutos que nos quedaban para llegar a la estación, sacó el móvil y llamó a Juan. Ni siquiera intenté detenerla, sería discutir por discutir.  
-¿Juan? Hola, soy Silvia… Bien, muy bien, nos dirigimos a Barcelona…No, para ver a mi hermana y desaparecer un poco del mapa… No, nada grave, es que Pepa ha tenido una contracción… Sí, pero es que está de siete meses… ¿No me digas? Vaya… Entonces tendrá más, ya veo…  
Mi oído no estaba muy puesto en la conversación, pero esto último me había llamado mucho la atención. Venga hombre, después de no poder dormir, de los dolores de espalda, de pecho y de tobillos, me dices que encima voy a tener que aguantar alguna que otra contracción. Noah, como alguna vez se te ocurra decirme una palabra mal dicha te juro que no sales de casa hasta que te gradúes, porque lo que estoy haciendo por ti no hay manera de pagarlo.  
Silvia colgó, se mordió el labio inferior, me miró encogiendo los hombros y yo suspiré. Su sonrisa, ahora relajada y bromista, demostraba que la preocupación se había esfumado.  
-Pues te toca aguantar, dice que a partir de ahora estas contracciones se repetirán de vez en cuando.  
La miré con ojitos de cordero degollado.  
-¡Jo! ¡No vale!  
Mi mujer soltó una carcajada y yo le saqué la lengua. Me cogió de la nuca, me acercó a ella y me besó, pero yo no dejé atrás mi fingido enfado. Me gustaba hacerla rabiar.  
_  
"Señores clientes, el tren está efectuando su entrada en la estación de Barcelona. Por favor, salgan con cuidado y no olviden ningún objeto personal. Gracias por viajar con nuestra compañía" _**(*)**

Silvia llevaba dos maletas de mano y Pepa solo una con ruedas. Miraban a todos lados buscando una cara conocida, una cara que, sobre todo la pelirroja, echaba mucho de menos. A lo lejos se podía ver a una mujer con el pelo cortito pero tan o más rizado que el de la pelirroja. Tenía el abrigo en la mano ya que dentro de la estación hacía calorcito gracias a la calefacción, y a la vez, presumía de su jersey de lana violeta que una de sus mejores amigas allí en Barcelona le había hecho.  
-¡Lola!-Gritó Silvia corriendo hacia ella.  
Soltó las maletas un par de metros antes de abalanzarse sobre su hermana y la mayor cubrió de besos a la pequeña. Silvia la abrazó con fuerza.  
-¡Hermana! ¡Estás guapísima! ¡Y solo ha pasado un año!  
-Es que me da que el gen Castro convierte a las mujeres en vino-Dijo Pepa acercándose por la espalda de Lola-. Mientras más años pasan, mejor aspecto tienen. Tú no te quedas atrás, cuñada.  
Lola por fin decidió girarse sonriendo para besar y abrazar a su cuñada, pero se paró con los brazos en alto cuando la vio allí, tan guapa, con tan buen color y con ese vientre. La miró de los pies a la cabeza mientras bajaba los brazos con los ojos como platos, haciendo sonreír al matrimonio.  
-No…  
Silvia entrelazó los dedos con la mano de Pepa.  
-Sí-Dijo la pelirroja.  
-Pero… Es decir… ¡Increíble!-Con un brazo rodeó a Pepa y con el otro a Silvia-. ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Vais a tener un hijo!  
Se separó de ellas con ambas manos puestas en la boca, sonriendo inmensamente.  
-¡Pero qué alegría! ¡Voy a tener un sobrino!  
-Sobrina-Rectificó Pepa-. Noah, para ser más exactos.  
Lola volvió a abalanzarse sobre ellas con inmensa alegría, tanta, que casi parecía ella la madre de la criatura.

_**Silvia**_

**(*) **Sabía que reaccionaría así. Sin pegas, sin negatividad, siempre pensando en positivo. Así era mi hermana. Era ella lo que más echaba de menos estando en San Antonio. Si peleaba con Pepa, me relajaba en cuanto entraba en casa y veía a Lola. Si tenía dudas, ella, con palabras sencillas, me tranquilizaba. Había pasado un año desde que no la abrazaba y sus miradas y gestos de cariño, como siempre, me habían sacado una de mis mejores sonrisas, que se mantuvo durante todo el camino al hotel.  
Fue difícil hacer entender a Lola que no íbamos a dormir en su casa, que queríamos dormir en un hotel, porque aprovecharíamos esta visita para hacer un poco de turismo. Y es que, aunque nadie se daba cuenta, este viaje era también por nosotras, por Pepa y por mí, por nuestra relación. No solo necesitábamos alejarnos del mundo por nuestra salud mental, también queríamos intimidad, tiempo para pensar en lo que últimamente estaba pasando entre nosotras. Era como un viaje de terapia.  
Nuestra última pelea había sido fuerte y esa noche escuché más de una vez a Pepa entrar al baño, pasearse por la cocina y levantarse de la cama cada dos por tres. Por más que intentase dormir no iba a poder, tenía demasiado estrés por la discusión y la niña, si su madre estaba estresada, no dejaba de moverse. La pelea había empezado por la llegada inesperada de Aitor a casa para traer unos informes de un caso cerrado hacía ya un tiempo. No solo me enfadaba que él estuviera en casa y me mirase como me estaba mirando, sino que además trajese el informe para Pepa. Ella insistía en que estaba aburrida y necesitaba estar en comisaría aunque fuese indirectamente, y yo le dije que si quería algo podía pedírmelo a mí, a lo que en seguida saltó Aitor metiéndose donde no le llaman, para variar. Nos dijimos algunas cosas innecesarias y, cuando se fue, Pepa no tuvo otra que preguntarme por qué coño discutía tanto con él. Y claro, entre mi enfado y el no querer contarle nada a mi esposa sobre los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, le contesté bastante borde un "no te importa" que ella se tomó a la defensiva. Ahí comenzó una pelea estúpida que acabó estúpidamente. Tras una noche de sueño, como siempre, las ideas se aclararon un poco, pero ya hartas de las continuas discusiones y un despertar incómodo, comprendimos que ella estaba demasiado cansada físicamente y yo demasiado cansada psicológicamente, por lo que decidimos hacer este viaje, relajarnos, y esperar por fin el nacimiento de la niña sin peleas ni gritos ni nada.  
-Me muero, juro que me muero-Dijo mi esposa cuando llegamos al hotel a las once de la noche. Habíamos estado visitando con Lola su nueva casa, su nuevo trabajo y sus lugares favoritos de Barcelona. Se tiró en la cama con los brazos abiertos.  
-Pues mañana vamos a caminar más aún-Avisé tumbándome a su lado.  
-Jo, no…-Se quejó ella cerrando los ojos.  
-¿Dónde está mi Pepa deportista?  
-Escondida tras un vientre de siete meses y medio.  
Solté una carcajada y la besé varias veces. Me quité las botas y me tumbé mejor en la cama, con la cabeza ya apoyada en la almohada. Ella siguió mis pasos y, con un gran bostezo, se colocó de costado para mirarme. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos largos segundos, segundos difíciles porque con solo mirarla dos segundos más de la cuenta, deseaba besarla.  
Me acarició la cara con su mano fría, pero mi mejilla estaba ardiendo, seguramente colorada por todas las capas de ropa que tenía. En aquella mirada acompañada por una sonrisa había algo más que cariño. Era amor, desnudábamos el alma cada vez que nos mirábamos a los ojos.  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con un deje de dolor-. Saltan chispas con solo mirarnos y es que… Te amo tanto… Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hemos necesitado este viaje?  
Yo me encogí de hombros. Su cara y la mía estaban en la misma almohada, a poco más de veinte centímetros de distancia, notando la respiración de la otra, el calor que emanaba. Acaricié su vientre sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.  
-Por ella.  
Se acomodó un poco y puso su mano encima de la mía.  
-Pero es que sigo sin entender por qué han salido las cosas así.  
-Nuestra relación no es que haya sido siempre un camino de rosas. Siempre hemos discutido mucho.  
-Pero nunca hemos necesitado esto. Y tengo miedo.  
Ya no había sonrisas, no había ojos llenos de luz. Ahora latían rápido los corazones y la preocupación aparecía en nuestro mirar. Y aún así no dejaba de acariciar mi mano.  
-¿Miedo de que esto no sirva para nada?  
-Miedo de que todo acabe y estemos juntas por obligación.  
-Pero es que yo no quiero que acabe.  
-Ni yo quiero discutir ni pelear. Pero lo hacemos.  
-¿Y qué? Pepa míranos. Me estás acariciando la mano, nos miramos sin poder dejar de hacerlo y… dios, tengo tantas ganas de besarte.  
Ella sonrió, me cogió de la nuca y me acercó muy lentamente a ella, parando antes de besarme. Me miró a los ojos, suspiró entrecortadamente, preocupada, y finalmente unió sus labios a los míos. Dejó una leve caricia en mi cuello y nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos de nuevo.  
-No te preocupes -Insistí-. Acabe o no acabe, yo no voy a dejar de quererte. Tenlo en cuenta cuando me veas abrazada a otra persona.  
Pepa sonrió y me volvió a besar, esta vez sin tanta calma, demostrando así que estaba más tranquila.  
-¿Ves? Por esto sigo sin comprender los motivos de nuestras peleas.  
Me incorporé un poco y la besé utilizando mi lengua para encontrar la suya. Si el vientre de Pepa no entorpeciera, podría colocarme encima suya y hacerlo todo más fácil, pero por ahora debía conformarme besándola estando a su lado y apoyada en los codos. Al fin y al cabo solo faltaba mes y medio para que ese vientre desapareciera, y cuando lo hiciera, nuestra cabeza estaría centrada en algo más importante que el sexo.  
En ese momento mi móvil sonó.  
Nos separamos extrañadas y yo me incorporé para mirar en la pantallita quién podía ser a esas horas y, en cuanto leí aquel nombre, sentí que se me encogía el estómago. Pepa le echó un vistazo, soltó un bufido y se tumbó hacia el lado contrario.  
-Genial. Ahí va la primera causa de nuestras peleas-Yo la miré, desvié mi vista al móvil y sin pensármelo no solo le colgué, sino que lo apagué-. ¿No vas a cogerlo?  
-No. Esta noche no.  
Se giró con el ceño fruncido y yo le besé la frente.  
-¿Qué querría las once de la noche?  
-No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa. Este es nuestro viaje, nuestra terapia, y no íbamos a dejar que nadie se interpusiera ¿verdad?  
-Verdad. Nada relacionado con San Antonio nos va a molestar en estos dos días.  
-¿Apagas el móvil?-Le pedí con carita de cordero degollado.  
-Va-Aceptó ella señalándome el bolso. Estaba en la otra punta de la habitación-. Apágalo tú, está muy lejos.  
Le quité la almohada de golpe haciendo que golpeara el colchón el la cabeza. Reí al ver su cara y fui dando saltitos hacia el bolso. Cuando estuve allí le tiré la almohada y se la puso en la cara. Me gustaba que hiciese esas tonterías.  
Ella estaba muy cansada, pero yo me sentía rebosante de energía.  
Cogí el móvil y antes de apagarlo vi en la pantallita que tenía un mensaje. Un mensaje de Aitor, recibido hoy a las ocho y media de la tarde. La miré sin saber si decírselo o no, pero ¿y si era importante? Lo abrí un poco por curiosidad y un poco para estar más segura.  
"¿Habéis llegado bien? Ha pasado un día y ya te echo de menos, imbécil. Por cierto, cuando leas esto llámame. Tengo que decirte una cosa, ya no aguanto más"  
No. No, no, no. Ahora no. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué era eso que tenía que decirle. Joder, ¿por qué ahora? ¿No podía esperar? ¡Me cago en la puta! Ahora que estábamos tan bien, ahora que verdaderamente habíamos hablado algo que nos preocupaba y estábamos dispuestas a calmarnos y pasar estos últimos meses trabajosos, aparecía el otro dando por culo, como siempre. No quería que Pepa le llamase, no quería que él le dijese nada y no quería que, al enterase, sus pensamientos que ahora estaban en calma, volvieran a revolverse haciéndolo todo tan complicado.  
Suspiré intranquila y fui a apagar el móvil, por lo menos no se enteraría hasta navidad, cuando lo volvería a leer, pero sin querer le di al botón equivocado y el mensaje se borró.  
-¡Mierda!-Exclamé.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó aún con la almohada en la cara.  
Yo la miré nerviosa y me pegué un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Ahora tendrías que decirle que has borrado el mensaje de Aitor sin querer y le tendrás que contar lo que ponía. Llamará, él se lo dirá y…  
-Joder, me equivoqué de botón.  
-Ya eres tú tonta para no saber apagar un móvil, pelirroja.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y al final apagué el móvil suspirando. Me acerqué a la cama, me senté a su lado y la llamé dándole golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo. Ella no se movió.  
-Pepa-La llamé-. ¿Pepa?-Joder, no tenía ganas de decírtelo, pero encima no me lo pongas más difícil-. ¡Pepa!  
Se levantó de golpe, me abrazó por detrás y me tumbó en la cama para hacerme cosquillas. Yo chillé sobresaltada y me encogí al notar sus manos sobre mi piel.  
-¡No! ¡Cosquillas no! ¡Para!  
Bueno… Tampoco hacía falta decírselo. Total, un disgusto menos. Yo ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar de Pepa, de su embarazo y de nuestros dos días para pensar, a solas, aunque también con mi hermana. Después… Después que venga lo que tenga que venir.**(*)**

24 de diciembre.

_**Pepa**_

**(*)**Silvia despertó antes que yo, como siempre. No había día que no la escuchara levantarse de la cama, pero yo me volvía a quedar dormida. Se estaba tan calentita debajo de las sábanas… El día anterior habíamos estado con los móviles apagados y disfrutando de Barcelona junto a Lola. Lo que más le gustó a mi mujer fueron las playas. Dimos un largo paseo –y cuando digo largo digo MUY largo- por la arena mientras que el viento, helado y con sabor a sal, se metía por todos los pequeñísimos agujeros de mi bufanda. Odio el frío, en cambio a Silvia le encantaba. A mí lo único que me estaba gustando de aquel frío paseo por la playa en pleno diciembre era ver como mi pelirroja disfrutaba, dejando pasar el viento entre su pelo. Que vale, que era una preciosa imagen invernal verla a ella con los rizos al viento paseando por la playa… Pero es que yo soy muy friolera, y a mí la playa me gusta en verano, pa' disfrutarla al cien por cien.  
-Es que no habéis disfrutado la playa como hay que disfrutarla-Les dije mientras tomábamos una taza de chocolate caliente en una cafetería.  
-¿Y cómo se disfruta una playa?-Preguntó Silvia.  
-Pues en verano, con el sol, el bikini y las conversaciones y los turistas.  
-Ya, y con un calor abrasador.  
-Cariño, en el sur, al ladito de la playa, no hace ni pizca de calor. Es lo que tiene ser madrileña, no comprendes lo que es esa sensación.  
Silvia me sacó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.  
-Tú eres Sevillana, el mar, lo que es el mar, no lo tienes a la vera de casa.  
-Más cerca que tú seguro. Todos los veranos me iba de vacaciones a Málaga a disfrutar con Paco y con mi madre del ambiente. Además, da igual tener playa o no, lo bueno del sur es la gente, la alegría…  
-Ya le das tú publicidad a tu tierra ¿eh?  
-Reconoce que se está genial.  
-No sé, nunca he ido a Andalucía.  
-¡Muy fuerte! Pues nada, nada, el verano que viene nos vamos allí de vacaciones.  
Después de aquella estúpida conversación sobre el futuro, habíamos disfrutado de las luces de navidad por todo el centro de la ciudad, de La Sagrada Familia en la que Silvia insistió en hacerse mil y una fotos y, sobre todo, del acuario barcelonés, donde yo insistí en ver un espectáculo de pingüinos que acabó a las diez de la noche. Aunque me gustaran los pingüinos y allí dentro no hiciese frío, he de reconocer que insistí en quedarme para dejar de caminar. ¡Qué estoy embarazada! La espalda me mataba y apenas sentía los pies. Y bueno, la estrategia surtió efecto, porque volvimos al hotel tras cenar en un restaurante las tres juntas, charlando sobre tonterías.  
El viaje estaba sirviendo de mucho, todo había que decirlo. Habíamos dejado de pensar en San Antonio, en la gente de allí y en los malos momentos. Ahora todo era turismo y diversión y disfrutarlo juntas era lo que más celebraba, sobre todo viendo a Silvia tan feliz al lado de su hermana.  
Lo único que tenía que destacar era que me había quejado un par de veces por contracciones pequeñas y Noah no había dejado de moverse y dar patadas. Estaba muy inquieta y, la verdad, ya había coincidido más veces eso de que, al estar muy revoltosa, después yo acababa discutiendo con Silvia. La mala noche que pasé por sus continuos movimientos me daba qué pensar. Algo me decía que una tormenta de sentimientos se desataría aquel día de Nochebuena.  
De hecho, aunque fuera irónicamente, aquella mañana me desperté estirándome con incomodidad y me paré bostezando cerca de la ventana. El cristal estaba empañado y las nubes oscuras hacían parecer que no eran las doce de la mañana sino las seis de la tarde.  
No sabíamos si llovería o no, así que decidimos seguir con nuestro itinerario normal ese día, y si teníamos que resguardarnos, nos resguardaríamos. Saldríamos después de comer para llegar justo a la hora de la cena de Nochebuena. Ahora, a las doce de la mañana, íbamos a visitar nosotras solas la parte de la ciudad en la que estaba el hotel.  
-¿No va siendo hora de que encendamos los móviles?-Pregunté con ambos aparatos en las manos mientras Silvia miraba el mapa con dificultad. Hacía mucho viento esa mañana y le era imposible mirarlo. Me hacía gracia verla en aquel apuro.  
-Sí, ya sabes mi PIN. ¿Qué te parece ir a ver el museo ese del que nos habló Lola? No está muy lejos de aquí.  
-Lo que quieras.  
Encendí primero el mío y me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de llamadas. Tres de Sara, una de paco y cinco de Aitor. Suspiré sonoramente. Ya ni en las vacaciones la dejan a una tranquila. Qué pesados madre mía.  
Luego encendí el de Silvia y me sorprendí aún más. Dos de Sara, una de Gonzalo, tres de Lola de la que ya conocía su existencia y nueve de David. ¡Nueve! ¿Qué le pasaba a ese? ¿Pero de qué iba? Decidimos apagar el móvil tras tu llamada, so gilipollas, deja de llamar. Ufff… que ganas de partirle la cara tenía. Vale, no tenía por qué, no me había hecho nada, pero es que parecía que quería molestar por molestar, joder. Y si antes le tenía odio, ahora más, ya que hacía poco Silvia me había dicho que el chaval se le había declarado. No, mentira, no me lo había dicho, se lo había sonsacado yo, y al final, después de mucha insistencia, había soltado un: _"Bueno, Pepa, el chico me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, pero ¿qué mas da? Ya se le habrá olvidado" _  
Ya, ya. Olvidado. Mira cómo se ha olvidado de ti que te ha llamado nueve veces en un día el desquiciado. Vamos, es que ni existes para él.  
Ni la ironía me servía a mí misma.  
A ver, si yo respeto que esté enamorada de ella, también yo lo estoy y lo veo normal. Joder, es Silvia. Es decir, es guapa, inteligente, tiene un punto borde que excita bastante y, para qué mentir, está buenísima. Pero coño, moderación, que está casada y va a tener un hijo. ¿No podría habérselo guardado para él solito? No, claro que no, él dando por culo.  
Y juro que no quería, pero tuve que comentarlo, tuve que hacerlo.  
-Tu admirador secreto actúa de nuevo-Dije levantando su móvil.  
Ella dio por perdida su lucha con el mapa –Pero que el mapa luchaba con ventaja ¿eh? Tenía el viento a su favor, y no se puede decir otra cosa porque sino el orgullo de Silvia explotará- y me miró preguntándome con la mirada.  
-David. Nueve llamadas perdidas.  
-¿Nueve?-Repitió ella acercándose a mí y arrebatándome su móvil de las manos. En cuanto miro la pantallita sonrió-. Qué majo.  
-¿Majo?  
-Majo.  
-Silvia, confundes los términos "majo" y "neurótico".  
-Anda ya, si es un cacho de pan.  
-Eh… Cariño, deja que te recuerde que estás hablando con tu mujer de otro chico.  
-¿No estarás celosa?  
¿Celosa yo? ¡Por favor! ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando? Yo no tengo celos de nadie, claro que no, simplemente me sentía un poco insegura con eso de que a mi esposa le pareciese "majo" un chico que iba detrás de ella como un perro en celo. Pero ¿celosa? ¡No!  
-No, no estoy celosa, es solo que…  
Entonces, como si el puñetero destino estuviera en contra mía y hubiese llamado a todas las coincidencias del mundo y las hubiera mezclado con la casualidad, el móvil de Silvia sonó. Y ¿quién era? ¡Sorpresa! David.  
-¿Sí?... ¡Hola, David!... ¡Bien, muy bien! ¿Y tú?... Sí, yo también te echo de menos.  
_¿Perdón? _  
-Claro que está Pepa conmigo… Estupendamente, aunque dice que hoy la niña está revoltosilla… Jajajaja, sí ha salido a ella.  
_Ja-ja-ja… _  
-He visto todas las llamadas perdidas, ¿ha pasado algo?... Ah, pues si es por eso, gracias por preocuparte. La verdad es que ya hacía mucho que no hablábamos.  
_¿Mucho? Una semana. Una. Siete días, no más. Pero claro, acostumbrada a estar con él mañana, tarde y noche pues estar siete días sin saber de él era mucho. Va, yo solo tenía que tranquilizarme. Estaba hablando con su amigo, nada más._  
-Ufff, aquí también está muy nublado, me da que va a llover… ¿Sí? ¿y hace frío?... Pues aquí al lado de la playa hace mucho… Sí, me encanta…-Sacó una sonrisa estúpida- Vaya, eso es muy halagador...  
_Puse mis oídos alerta, se había puesto colorada. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. De pronto cambió su expresión a una más dolida, más centrada. Estaban hablando de los sentimientos de él, estaba claro._  
-Ya hemos hablado de eso y no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento… Sé que tú solo querías dejarlo claro, pero ya me lo dejaste aquella vez… No, no estoy enfadada, de verdad… Pero no estés triste… Que escucho tu voz, David, se te nota… No te preocupes, lo entiendo…-Sonrió de nuevo -. Jajajaja, bueno, si me lo pides así tendré que pensarme lo de dejar a Pepa… ¡Que era broma, tonto! Venga, que creo que empieza a llover te dejo…Y yo a ti, adiós. **(*)**  
En cuanto colgó Silvia miró hacia el cielo, sacó el paraguas y se acercó a Pepa sonriente. Hablar con David siempre le subía el ánimo. Aunque le incomodaba un poco saber que él quería algo más, disfrutaba cuando estaba a su lado. Siempre la llenaba de halagos, y las bromas y los juegos que sacaba de su cabeza la mantenían entretenida, haciendo pasar el tiempo muy rápido. En cambio, la cara de Pepa no fue con la que se esperaba encontrar. Sacó su propio paraguas, la miró un tanto enfadada y suspiró.  
-¿No te habrás enfadado?  
-No estoy enfadada, estoy molesta.  
-¿Por qué?  
-"Si me lo pides así tendré que pensarme lo de dejar a Pepa"  
-¡Venga ya! Estaba de broma.  
-Estabas tonteando.  
-¿Eh?  
-Ligando, dándole alas… Te encanta que esté detrás de ti.  
Silvia le pegó un codazo sonriendo y la morena, aunque menos enfadada, continuó con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja se aferró a su brazo y, juntas, se dirigieron al hotel. En el camino de ida sonó el móvil de Pepa.  
Se avecinaba tormenta…No pudieron ir al final al museo porque la lluvia se hizo más y más intensa hasta el punto de crear pequeños ríos por las calles de Barcelona. Bajo los paraguas y a toda prisa, ambas corrieron a refugiarse en el hotel, donde almorzaron un poco desanimadas por tener que resignarse a pasar las últimas horas de su estancia en aquella ciudad, dentro de la habitación.  
Según David, estaba cayendo una buena en Madrid y en las noticias habían dicho que Barcelona estaba en alerta roja en cuanto a lluvias.  
Efectivamente llovía, y aunque la tormenta no arrastraba sentimientos por ahora, sí que parecía arrastrar un poco de silencio y malestar. Como si quisieran decirse algo y no pudieran.  
Y es que parecía que David y Aitor se habían puesto de acuerdo, porque el que llamó a Pepa fue este, su mejor amigo, su confidente, y desde ahora, el chico que estaba enamorado de ella. Aitor no había podido más, y aunque conocía la situación de Pepa y sabía que no tenía esperanzas, guardarse dentro todos sus sentimientos sería peor, porque acabaría explotando en el momento y de la manera menos adecuada. Por eso se lo había dicho hoy, el día de nochebuena.  
Y aunque a Silvia le molestó bastante, fue a Pepa a quien le cayó como una piedra en el estómago. Se sentía un poco mal por Aitor, ya que sabía que el chico iba a darle muchas vueltas a las cosas hasta tal punto en que se haría daño a sí mismo. Por otra parte, el empezar a comprender por qué Silvia y él se llevaban tan mal, le hizo preguntarse si ella ya lo sabía, y si era así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? Era demasiada información para ella y entre su lío en la cabeza, la niña más inquieta que nunca, y el descubrir que Silvia se llevaba demasiado bien con David, comenzó a estresarse y preferir callarse, porque si hablaba no saldría nada bueno.

Por supuesto Silvia había advertido esto y, a las siete de la tarde y tras una continua lista de llamadas a Sara, Paco, Lola, Don Lorenzo… Para tranquilizarles y decirles que no volverían hasta mañana, se encontraban esperando un milagro, como que la tormenta desapareciese.  
-Cómo llueve…-Murmuró Silvia mirando por la ventana.  
-Ajá-Admitió Pepa desde un silloncito. Se escuchó un trueno-. Y truena.  
-Genial, perfecto-Ironizó Silvia-. ¿Por qué se nos ocurriría aceptar el coche de Lola para ir hasta Madrid?  
-Porque era más barato y nos daríamos un paseo.  
-Pues con esta tormenta no sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí.  
-Ni que fuera una guerra nuclear.  
Se escuchó un trueno enorme y se vio un relámpago que alumbró la habitación. El chaparrón caía incansable y parecía que de un momento a otro el cielo se rompería en mil pedazos.  
-¿Qué decías?  
Pepa suspiró y se levantó. Miró el reloj y la ventana. Aunque la lluvia amainara, si salían ahora llegarían a Madrid a la una de la madrugada.  
-Pues este año toca Nochebuena en el hotel. Es que no podemos ir ni siquiera a por tu hermana, creo que si salimos nos lleva el viento, si no nos mata antes el río que va por las calles.  
-No, no podemos salir de aquí.  
Pepa se volvió a sentar en la cama y se quejó un poco acariciándose el vientre. La niña se movía incansable y golpeaba desde dentro molestando a su madre.  
Un incómodo silencio del cual ninguna sabía la razón de su existencia se hizo en la habitación y Silvia se mordió el labio sentándose al lado de su mujer. Le acarició el vientre mirándolo con cariño.  
-¿Ya lo sabías?-Preguntó Pepa. Silvia levantó la cabeza dudosa-. Lo de Aitor. Lo sabías ¿verdad?-Silvia asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
-¿Para qué? No soy nadie para meterme en eso.  
-Eres mi mujer. Y te metes en muchas otras cosas, menuda casualidad que en esta prefieras mantenerte al margen.  
Silvia frunció el ceño. ¿En qué cosas se metía?  
-Si te lo hubiese dicho habrías empezado a darle vueltas y más vueltas hasta acabar desquiciada.  
-Habló la que lo exagera todo.  
Silvia la miró enfadada y se puso de pie.  
-¿Que lo exagero todo? Que tú apenas les prestes atención no significa que conmigo pase lo mismo.  
-Pero es que tu no prestas atención a las cosas, tú es que te dejas la vida en cada estupidez. Por dios, pero si eres la exageración de la exaltación. Todo tienes que hacerlo el doble de importante de lo que es, y al final acabas pensando lo que no es en cada momento.  
-Es que resulta que a mi me importan los problemas y no los dejo ahí tirados esperando que los arreglen otros, como haces tú. Prefiero actuar, y por más que digas que no, tú habrías empezado a preocuparte si David me hubiese mandado un mensajito como el que te ha mandado Aitor.  
Se le escapó. Por puro orgullo salió eso que no quería decir en ningún momento. Pero es que tampoco quería mentir… Aunque sabía que no debería haberlo dicho. Se mordió la lengua asustada por lo que vendría a continuación.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué mensaje?  
-Da igual…  
-No, no, ¿qué mensaje, Silvia? ¿No sería por casualidad un mensaje que Aitor me envió para decirme que quería hablar conmigo?  
-¿Cómo sabes…?  
-¡Aitor me lo ha dicho! ¡Coño, Silvia! ¡¿Ahora vas por ahí haciendo lo que te da la gana con lo que no es tuyo?!  
-Fue sin querer, ¿vale?  
-Ya, igual que tus pataletas infantiles con respecto al tema de Aitor. Pataletas que solo tú puedes tener, porque como yo me enfade por algo relacionado con David resulta que soy la mala de la pareja.  
-¡Ya salió! Ya decía yo que estabas muy callada con lo de David.  
Pepa se levantó también enfadada.  
-Joder, es que yo por lo menos no voy por ahí dando esperanzas a quien no las tiene.  
-¿Qué esperanzas? Eso te lo acabas de inventar. Son bromas entre él y yo, entre dos amigos.  
-Menudas bromitas os gastáis ¿no?  
-Pues las mismas que tú con Aitor. Os pasáis el día "_Si estuviera en la otra acera…_" sin importar que esté yo delante y sin preguntar siquiera si me molesta.  
-¿Por qué coño me echas eso en cara ahora, Silvia?  
-Porque sé que sabes que me joden esas cosas, que te faltan dos dedos de frente.  
Pepa negó con la cabeza alucinada y se dirigió hacia la ventana esperando terminar la conversación. Si seguían por ese camino iban a acabar mal.  
-Paso ¿vale? Paso de ti, de tus tonterías y de tus exageraciones.  
-Ese es tu problema Pepa, que pasas de todo cuando te da la gana y no te enfrentas a lo que te tienes que enfrentar.  
Eso le tocó la moral. Había estado callada por ella, no le había dicho lo que pensaba para no formar discusiones, y encima dice que no se enfrenta a las cosas. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que lo soltara todo y así dejarlo claro definitivamente?  
-No me hagas hablar Silvia-Le dijo tanteando el camino para ver si su mujer no solo estaba preparada para decir lo que tenía que decir, sino para escuchar lo que pensaba Pepa.  
-Di lo que tengas que decir, suéltalo ya, lo estás deseando.  
No necesitó más. Todas las palabras reprimidas en ambas chicas iban a salir. Se tenían que desahogar para bien o para mal, y si eso significaba culparse y gritarse, lo harían. Ninguna aguantaba más aquella situación. Aquellos siete meses más bonitos pero a la vez más problemáticos que habían tenido nunca estaban demasiado apretados dentro del corazón y la cabeza de cada una. En algún momento tenían que explotar.  
-Eres una cría estúpida, Silvia. Vas por ahí haciendo tonterías como borrar lo que no tienes que borrar y…  
-¡Y sigues con el temita!  
-¿Y lo ves raro? ¡Silvia, por dios! No eres nadie para ir borrando mensajes ajenos.  
-¡Se me fue el dedo!  
-¡Me lo podías haber dicho!  
-Y te lo iba a decir, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y al final no lo hice.  
-No, ambas sabemos que lo hiciste porque el mensaje era de Aitor.  
-Joder, se me fue la pinza ¿vale? A ti te pasa continuamente y se te tiene que perdonar, pero claro, como el que envía el mensaje es Aitor pues nada, a la señorita le molesta.  
La cara de Pepa era una fingida sorpresa mezclada con un irrefrenable enfado. Estaba muy harta de los celos estúpidos de Silvia, pero que muy harta. Y Silvia… Silvia se esforzaba por permanecer enfadada y centrada en no llorar y en soltar todo lo que quería soltar. Ya estaba herida por las primeras palabras de aquella pelea, ahora tenía que seguir con ella hasta que se aclararan las cosas. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, y era de que no podían seguir así.  
-¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¡Joder, Silvia! ¡Esto es lo que ha hecho que necesitemos el viaje! ¡Tu puta desconfianza!  
-¿Perdona? ¿MI puta confianza?-Resaltó la palabra-. ¿Qué coño ha pasado hoy cuando me ha llamado David, eh, Pepa? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-No me vengas con esas ahora.  
-Claro, de eso te evades porque sabes que tengo razón.  
-No Silvia, no tienes razón y ese es tu problema. Crees que siempre tienes razón y que siempre tienen que ir detrás de ti, y yo estoy hasta el coño de perseguirte y de ir a tu ritmo.  
-Es que como yo no vaya a mi ritmo voy a acabar en el tuyo, echando en cara las cosas sin pensar si duelen o si no.  
-¿Pero qué me estás contando? Si te echara en cara todo lo que pienso ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí, y Noah tampoco.  
-No metas a la niña en esto, Pepa. Según tú, fue de mutuo acuerdo que te quedases embarazada.  
-Sí, y también casarnos, y estoy empezando a arrepentirme.  
Silencio. El relámpago más brillante y el trueno más ensordecedor se unieron para darle más drama si aún cabía a la situación. Silvia, que había tenido los puños apretados durante la pelea, los había abierto quedándose sin fuerza alguna, solo la que le mantenía en pie. Eso le había llegado a lo más hondo, y lo peor es que sabía que aquello acabaría así. Mal por dentro, mal por fuera. No le importaba si lo que había dicho era verdad o no. Le importaba más el darse cuenta de que cada vez que discutían el corazón sufría más y más golpes. Y esto había sido una enorme paliza. Aunque estuviera esperando algo así, no pudo evitar sentirse una mierda. 

-Estas son el tipo de cosas que echas en cara sin pensar si duelen o no-Murmuró de pie, firme, sin titubear.  
Pepa suspiró cabreada con Silvia y cabreada con ella misma. Su corazón latía tan fuerte por el enfado y el estrés que cualquier movimiento de la niña fue eclipsado por este sentimiento de culpa que se transmitía mediante latidos. Ya no aguantaba más. No había pensado, le había salido solo. La mitad de las cosas que se habían dicho en la pelea eran mentira, pero con el enfado lo único que querían hacer era dañar, dañar, dañar… Y no solo dañaron a la otra, sino a sí mismas.  
-Mira, vamos a dejarlo porque si seguimos así vamos a cagarla más aún… Mañana cuando estén las cosas más calmadas lo hablamos y…  
-No-Negó Silvia. Pepa la miró extrañada-. No, otra vez no.  
Mirarla fue un error gravísimo. Se la veía ahogada con todo esto. Ahogada con el tema de Aitor, de David, sus peleas… Era como si la tranquilidad se hubiese marchado para siempre junto a la felicidad y hubieran abandonado en su cuerpo a la tristeza. Y es que estaba cansada. Estaba muy, muy cansada.  
-Otra vez hacer las paces haciendo como que esto no ha pasado, como si las cosas que nos hemos dicho no existieran…-Prosiguió con la mayor tristeza en la cara-. Y yo me canso de llorar una noche y al despertar esforzarme por fingir que todo está bien cuando evidentemente no lo está. Ya no aguanto más esta situación. Ya no, Pepa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-Empezaba a asustarse.  
-Que quizás esta ha sido la gota que colma el vaso de la paciencia… Y que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, darnos un tiempo.  
Otro trueno más. No es que sonaran solo cuando una de ellas decía algo excesivo, era porque cuando alguna se pasaba, se quedaban en silencio y podían escuchar con más facilidad. Y ese poder escuchar no era una ventaja, sino una necesidad. Cando alguna decía algo hiriente, se mantenían en silencio para escuchar una disculpa, una risa… algo que las alejase de lo que estaban viviendo. Pero ¿qué les estaba pasando?  
-Un descanso…-Repitió Pepa-. ¿Cómo coño quieres que nos demos un tiempo con ella de por medio?-Se acarició el vientre.  
-Precisamente por eso digo un descanso.  
-Me estás diciendo que si la niña no estuviera no sería un descanso, sino un divorcio.

-No es eso, Pepa… es que…  
-¿Sabes? No lo digas, no intentes explicarte. Ya sé lo que piensas de mí y de todo. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti?  
Silvia no asintió, pero tampoco negó. Comenzaban a temblarle las piernas y cada vez notaba más húmedos los ojos. Ya no le importaba escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Era una herida más en aquel combate. Era el golpe definitivo, el golpe de K.O.  
-Que eres una puta egoísta. Que todo debe ser a tu manera, que ahora quieres un descanso creyendo que somos una pareja de quinceañeras con derecho a darnos este tiempo, y no te das cuenta de que somos un matrimonio y que estamos esperando una hija. Y ojalá abras los putos ojos para darte cuenta de una vez que esto no es un juego. Esto -se sujetó el vientre- es un compromiso para toda la vida. Y si cuando la niña tenga cinco años vas a darnos "un descanso", preferiría no haberme quedado embarazada, porque no tiene derecho a aguantar tus vaivenes. Y ella seguro que acabará alejándose de ti si sigues así.  
Mentira.  
Todo era mentira. Nada de eso lo sentía, simplemente lo pensaba ahora, y ya no por odio o por enfado. Esos dos horribles sentimientos se habían marchado para dejar paso al dolor, al sufrimiento. Porque aquellas palabras eran dichas por una persona dolida, no por una persona enfadada.  
-¿Ya has terminado?-Preguntó la pelirroja. Pepa simplemente agachó la cabeza-Vale… Voy a casa de Lola, cogeré un taxi, ya me las apañaré. Nos vemos mañana.  
Se giró dispuesta a irse y Pepa la miró más asustada que nunca. Se iba, se marchaba.  
Quiso gritarle que se quedara, quiso pedirle disculpas, arrodillarse si era necesario… Pero es que no le salía la voz, y tenía tanto miedo de hacerse daño…  
Silvia cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar por el desierto pasillo del hotel. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.  
Pepa sintió como si se le desgarrara el corazón y se sentó muy lentamente en la cama, llorando. La niña no se movía. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como si estuviesen acostumbradas a hacerlo siempre. Se fue tumbando en la cama hasta estar completamente recostada y, sin querer evitarlo siquiera, cogió la almohada, la puso bajo su cara, y chilló lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando salir un llanto que hacía mucho quería salir.

Un llanto comparable al de la pelirroja, que con su lento ritmo había desistido en el intento de llegar al ascensor y se había apoyado en la pared, llorando en silencio. Pero esto no duró mucho. Las piernas pronto le fallaron y poco a poco fue cayendo hasta hacerse un ovillo pegado a la pared. Lloró con tanta fuerza que las manos le temblaban, y lo peor era que esta vez sí que aquello no tenía solución. O por lo menos eso creía. No había ido a casa de Lola. No solo porque sería una locura salir con ese tiempo, sino porque se había pasado dos horas llorando, y ya no solo no le quedaban fuerzas, sino que tenía los ojos tan hinchados que si Lola la viera, la llevaría a urgencias.  
Ahora, a las diez y media de la noche, había bajado a la cafetería del hotel y llevaba allí sentada con un vaso vacío y otro de tila en la mano una media hora. Lo primero que se había tomado había sido un vaso de leche, tenía frío. Después sus nervios le habían hecho pedir una tila. No se encontraba para nada bien. Aún le temblaban las manos y estaba segura de que, si no lloraba, era porque no le quedaban lágrimas. Le dolía la cabeza y quería desaparecer del mundo, que la tragara la tierra. Y sobre todo estaba luchando por no recordar la pelea y todo lo que se habían dicho, ya que si lo hacía empezaría a creerse todo lo que había salido de la boca de su mujer. Simplemente, ausente, miraba la lluvia por las ventanas de cristal.

Pepa por su parte salía del baño. Había vomitado.  
Desde que empezó el embarazo, cada vez que se ponía nerviosa vomitaba, como ahora. Con la fuerza de las arcadas había soltado también las últimas lágrimas. Ya no podía más. Le fallaban las piernas y se tuvo que sentar en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Ella sí que recordaba la pelea aunque no quisiera, pero no por la misma causa que la pelirroja. No quería acordarse porque si lo hacía se sentiría más culpable si podía y se cogería asco ella misma.  
-¿Qué he hecho?  
Era lo único que podía decir. Se odiaba, se tenía repulsión. Sabía que la había herido y que por su culpa podría irse todo a la mierda. Pero es que ya no tenía ganas de hacer las paces siquiera. Tenía miedo de hacerse daño otra vez, de hacerle daño a ella. Lo único que deseaba era tumbarse, dormir, y que a la mañana siguiente nada hubiera pasado. Que todo fuese un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero seguía nerviosa, y ni dormiría ni se sentiría mejor por la mañana.  
Levantándose y dando vueltas sin saber por qué por la habitación, descubrió la pequeña radio de la que aprovisionaba el hotel y, pensando en que la música amansaba a las fieras, la encendió, escuchando unos violines que supuso que la tranquilizarían.

En la cafetería no había mucha gente. Los camareros, algún que otro empresario pensativo al ver que pasaba sus vacaciones lejos de su familia, y alguna que otra pareja que, como ellas, habían decidido alejarse del mundo por un tiempo. Silvia había dejado de prestar atención a los violines que sonaban de fondo provenientes de los altavoces, pero volvió a prestar un poco de atención cuando el comentarista de la cadena felicitó a todos la nochebuena y comenzó una canción que había escuchado alguna que otra vez aunque no se hubiera parado a escuchar la letra. Solo aquella noche, al no tener qué hacer, puso todo su oído en la canción. Sobre todo desde una frase que le llamó la atención.

_¿Cómo te digo qué pienso  
si no adelantamos nada?  
Tú no escuchas lo que siento  
y yo tiro la toalla..._

Pepa, tumbada en la cama, miró hacia la radio.

_Cuando ya bajo los brazos  
porque no arreglamos nada,  
tú sigues en el combate  
mientras suena la campana_

Sonrió decaída recordando la discusión y descubriendo como se identificaba la pelea con la canción. Ella intentó dejarlo todo para la mañana siguiente pero Silvia no, Silvia insistía e insistía.  
Suspiró. En el fondo era normal. Ya que habían empezado era lógico que quisiera terminarlo. Se tapaban las heridas que se hacían al gritarse, pero después volvían a discutir y echaban sal en ella. Pepa era más dura, pero sabía que Silvia no podía más y, harta de sentir la sal, prefirió abrirse por completo la herida para poder coserla para siempre, aunque eso significarse acabar con todo.  
Suspiró. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora se daba cuanta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su pelirroja?

_Saco mi bandera blanca tan gastada de derrota…  
Rendirme no es que yo quiera  
pero a veces se me antoja_

Silvia agachó la cabeza. Era una cobarde por huir, por rendirse. Pero es que, como en la canción, no solo su bandera estaba gastada, ella misma se iba consumiendo poco a poco. Aquella pelea era necesaria, era muy necesaria. Pero sabía que lo del descanso no era tan buena idea aunque también lo necesitaran.

_Ay amor  
¿Qué nos esta pasando?  
Qué sinvivir…  
Antes todo era blanco y ahora gris…  
Se encienden las alarmas y el temor…_

¿Cómo estaría ahora Pepa? Asustada, probablemente. Y todo por su culpa.  
-Cobarde, imbécil…  
Se veía incapaz para todo ahora que había decidido huir, alejarse de ella. Lo veía lo más fácil, lo más sencillo. Pero es que ¿para qué hablar? ¿Para aguantar más y más dolor?

_Qué pena, amor…  
Caemos en la trampa otra vez.  
¿Por qué no lo arreglamos de una vez?  
Si no le haremos daño al corazón.  
Si no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro…_

Pepa se incorporó. No, no podían vivir la una sin la otra. Por más que volvieran a discutir necesitaban estar juntas. ¿Tan complicado era? Simplemente tenían que arreglarlo sino… sino se harían más daño. Más del que se estaban haciendo ya.  
Apagó la radio, miró la habitación y negó con la cabeza. No, ella no dejaba las cosas así, y menos ese día. Y es que esa noche era Nochebuena. 24 de diciembre. A las doce sería navidad y estaba separada de la persona que más amaba. Porque sí, porque la amaba. El solo pensar en perderla la hacía temblar, el verle llorar la mataba… ¿No se había dado cuenta antes? ¿No decía Silvia que no le daba importancia a las cosas? Pues a esta le estaba dando muchas vueltas, estaba buscando soluciones, no dejándolo para mañana, como hacía siempre. Esta vez no.  
Cogió el abrigo, no se lo abrochó siquiera, salió de la habitación y anduvo con zancadas grandes por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Quería estar con ella y si necesitaba dejar el orgullo a un lado lo dejaría. Sería capaz de arrodillarse si se lo pidiera, de admitir cientos de veces que se había equivocado. Simplemente esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.  
Silvia había pagado la cuenta. Sin saber cómo había vuelto a llorar. Pensaba que no había manera, que si salía una lágrima más le explotarían los ojos, pero no era así. Salían y con mucha facilidad.  
No quería volver a la habitación, no quería ir a casa de Lola y tampoco quería hablar con nadie. Simplemente quería gritar y hacer cualquier locura que la tranquilizase, porque la tila no había servido de mucho.  
Los truenos ya no se escuchaban, no había un solo relámpago y la lluvia caía con menos fuerza. Llegó a la puerta del hotel pensando en Pepa, pensando en la canción y pensando en que quizás, solo quizás, todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero sobre todo pensó en la niña. ¿Iba a ser mala madre?  
Negó con la cabeza. Por eso no quería pensar en la pelea. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía madera de madre, ¿a qué venían esas dudas?  
Miró el cielo y suspiró. Necesitaba aire fresco y no le importaba no tener paraguas, por lo que salió del hotel dejando que las gotas de agua se mezclaran con sus lágrimas y bajaran por sus mejillas. La verdad era que aquella sensación la tranquilizaba más que una canción deprimente o un vaso de leche.

-¡Silvia!-Escuchó.  
No quiso girarse. Serían imaginaciones suyas, ya estaba empezando a delirar. Pero no, escuchaba pasos que se dirigían a ella chapoteando con los charcos. Tuvo que girarse para ver, sorprendida, que Pepa estaba allí, unos tres metros más allá, con los brazos caídos y el pelo mojado paseando por su cara en mechones. Incluso después de todo, tenía que decir que estaba preciosa, hasta con un vientre de siete meses y completamente empapada.  
Se dejaron unos segundos de silencio y Pepa se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
-¡Lo siento!-Gritó. Silvia no sabía como reaccionar-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!  
La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y paso a paso, muy lento, se fue acercando a ella. ¿Lo siento? ¿Y ya está? Lo veía tan insignificante para arreglar las cosas… No es que pidiera más de ella, sino que no le parecía muy seguro eso de decirse lo que se habían dicho y, efectivamente y como siempre, olvidarse de todo. Ya había aprendido la lección.  
-Me pides disculpas…-Murmuró cuando ya estaba frente a ella-. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué…. Qué significa esto? ¿Que debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo siempre? Pasar de todo y…  
-No, esta vez no. No vamos a hacer como que no ha pasado nada. Nos hemos dicho lo que nos hemos dicho, no vamos a olvidarlo.  
-¿Entonces por qué coño estás aquí?  
-Porque te quiero, joder. Y no quiero perderte.  
Silvia suspiró con dificultad y negó con la cabeza. Eso no le valía. También se querían antes y al final acababan mal, discutiendo y cagándola una y otra vez.  
-Pero es que yo no…  
-¿No me quieres?

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Pepa lo había preguntado firme y sin titubear.  
-Claro que te quiero, pero es más complicado, no es cuestión de sentimientos sino…  
-Sí es cuestión de sentimientos, de nosotras.  
-Pepa, escúchame.  
-No, escúchame tú-Silvia suspiró y esquivando su mirada asintió para escucharla-. Sé que es complicado, sé que no es fácil aguantar pelea tras pelea, pero es que el querer es así.  
-Pero es que yo estoy harta de sufrir.  
-Entonces estás harta de quererme.  
Silvia la miró extrañada y negó con la cabeza, confusa.  
-¿Qué? Mira, vamos a dejarlo-La pelirroja se giró para marcharse pero Pepa la sujetó de la muñeca. Cuando la miró estaba seria-. ¿Se puede saber por qué le estás dando tantas vueltas a esto?  
-Porque es lo que querías-Silvia suspiró y la morena aflojó la presión en la muñeca hasta soltarla-. Dices que estás harta de discutir, y lo comprendo, yo también lo estoy. Simplemente cambiando lo que genera las peleas lo tenemos solucionados.  
-¿Por qué lo ves tan fácil?  
-Porque lo es. Voy a cambiar lo que no te gusta de mí, voy a pensar antes de decir las cosas si eso es lo que quieres, seré más tranquila, menos impulsiva… Pero por favor, no podemos dejar las cosas así.  
-Pero es que yo no quiero que cambies.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me enamoré de ti por lo que eres.  
Silencio de nuevo. Empezaban a tener frío y la lluvia volvía a caer con más fuerza, aunque aún no habían llegado a un acuerdo. Podían aguantar más debajo de la lluvia sabiendo que arreglarían lo sucedido.  
-Entonces no te entiendo…-Murmuró Pepa apretando los puños-. No te comprendo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hago?  
-No hagas nada…-Dijo muy bajito Silvia secándose las lágrimas. Quería a Pepa, quería estar con ella, hacer las paces, seguir como siempre… Pero es que eso era lo que le asustaba-. Simplemente tengo miedo.  
Sonó un trueno. Ambas miraron al cielo y cuando bajaron sus miradas, se encontraron. Una mirada decidida de Pepa con una triste de Silvia.  
-¿Quieres que nazca Noah?-Silvia al principio levantó la cabeza sin comprender a qué venía aquello, pero acabó asintiendo-. Hace dos días estabas muerta de miedo y llena de dudas respecto a mi embarazo, y aún así deseas que aparezca de una vez. ¿Y yo? Tenía miedo de que tu padre se enterara de lo nuestro, pero en el fondo quería que decírselo por fin. Lo mismo pasa con esto. No eres la única que está asustada y preocupada por si volvemos a cagarla, que volveremos a hacerlo, pero aún así quiero arriesgarme.  
-¿Arriesgarte a qué?  
-A cagarla otra vez si eso significa estar contigo hasta que pase.  
A la pelirroja se le escapó una sonrisa y un nuevo trueno se escuchó.  
-¿No te importa que la próxima tormenta sea más fuerte todavía?  
-No, porque creo que esta nos ha enseñado bastante y la próxima vez iremos con más cuidado.  
-Y…. ¿Me perdonas todo lo que he dicho?

-Solo si tú OLVIDAS todo lo que te he dicho yo.  
Silvia asintió acercándose más a ella y al final la abrazó.  
-Eres gilipollas-Le soltó haciendo reír a la morena.  
-Y tú una imbécil.  
-Idiota.  
-Estúpida.  
-Te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti.  
Se separaron sonrientes. No iban a olvidarse, no iban a curarse la herida, simplemente la cerrarían y la protegerían para que no se volviera a abrir. Pero tenían que estar juntas. Aunque después lo pasaran mal, aunque más de una vez tendrían que encerrarse en su habitación a llorar, lo importante era saber que, mientras lloraban, la otra seguía detrás de la puerta.  
Porque sabían perfectamente que junto a la persona que más quieres a veces se sufre, pero si te separan de ella simplemente se acaba tu mundo. Que lo que un beso arregla, una lágrima lo rompe, pero también que si una lágrima rompe un corazón y no está el beso que siempre lo arregla… se queda roto para siempre.  
-Lo siento-Se disculpó Silvia acariciándole la cara.  
-No pasa nada, más la he cagado yo.  
-No sabría qué decirte.  
Pepa soltó un bufido.  
-Mira, dejémoslo en que las dos somos malas personas e iremos al infierno.  
Silvia soltó una carcajada.  
-Vale, mejor. Anda, vamos dentro, cogeremos una pulmonía.  
La pelirroja se dispuso a dirigirse al hotel pero Pepa, sonriente, volvió a cogerla de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.  
-Espera, hay una que quiero hacer.  
Introdujo una mano entre los rizos empapados de su mujer, con la otra acarició el cuello y la barbilla de esta, y, cuando se escuchó un trueno, besó sus labios dulcemente, con tranquilidad. El beso fue largo y Silvia rodeó el cuello de Pepa con los brazos, pegándose por culpa de la lluvia a la piel de Pepa. Era irónico pensar que estaban sintiendo la lengua de la otra cuando horas antes se habían dicho semejantes burradas, pero así eran ellas. Pepa, con sus ideas de bombero, convencía a Silvia de que dejara su cordura aparte, y aún sabiendo que podía caerles un rayo, estaban ahí, juntas.  
Se separaron cogiendo aire y la morena sonrió.  
-Siempre he querido besarte bajo la lluvia.


	7. 7 Simplemente felicidad

PARTE 2

**7-Simplemente felicidad**.

20 de Febrero.

**Pepa**.

**(*)** 18 Días. Dieciocho putos días hacía que había salido de cuentas y la niña pasaba de salir. Eso sí, porculera como nadie ¿eh? El día tres tuve demasiadas contracciones seguidas y hala, corriendo al hospital. Nada, falsa alarma. El diez pasó lo mismo, unos dolores tremendos y al llegar al hospital nada, aún no era el día. Día trece, nada. Creía que ya venía porque joder, me entraban temblores de puro dolor, pero no, la niña se lo estaba pasando pipa jugando con mi útero sin querer salir de ahí. Día dieciocho… Silvia estaba suplicando que me provocaran el parto. Ella decía que por mi bien… Mentirosa... No me aguantaba más. Pero es que, vamos a ver, ¿cómo cojones quiere que esté si la niña pronto iba a ser más alta que ella y aún no salía? El vientre me explotaría antes de que saliera, seguro. Estos dieciocho días habían sido los peores de mi embarazo. Me costaba muchísimo levantarme de cualquier sitio en el que me hubiera sentado, los tobillos se me tenían que haber deshecho del peso, y la espalda… ¿Qué espalda, si eso era ya un montón de huesos amontonados? Cómo me dolía…

-Cariño, he hecho crêpes ¿quieres?

-¡No!-Grité desde el sofá-. ¡Yo lo único que quiero es que tu hija salga ya de ahí!

Silvia estaba en la cocina junto a Sara y las escuché reír. Claro, cómo ellas no estaban pasando por lo que yo estaba pasando... ¿Qué por qué Sara estaba en casa? Lucas había vuelto a irse a nosédónde por noséqué y no volverías hasta nosécuándo… No, no me interesaba lo más mínimo su vida. En estos instantes no me interesaba la vida de nadie. ¡Yo solo quería dar a luz ya!

Sí, tenía los nervios fatal.

La cosa es que Silvia le había pedido a Sara que se quedase con nosotras, no solo porque así no estaría sola en casa, sino porque podrían hacer bromas a su antojo sobre mí.

-¡Mira tita!-Exclamó mi sobrina llegando con un plato lleno de sirope de chocolate. Había dibujado un chupete con él-. ¡Para Noah!

La miré con cara de "¿qué mierda es esto?" y negué con la cabeza fingiendo asombro. Les había dado por cocinar hoy.

-¿Por qué no le has hecho un crêpe? Si iba a poder comérselo, no te preocupes. Está tardando tanto en salir que cuando lo haga ya tendrá dientes.

Silvia llegó con el plato lleno de crêpes y los siropes de fresa, vainilla y chocolate. Se descojonaba de risa, siempre lo hacía cuando me quejaba del embarazo.

La miré con carita de pena y me eché en su hombro cuando se sentó a mi lado, en el sofá. Sarita se sentó en una de los sillones que Silvia había comprado ya que hacían juego con el mueble de la tele. Que digo yo… ¿Cómo leches hacen juego un sillón y un cacho de madera?

-Amooooor….-Murmuré largamente con mucha pesadumbre.

-¿Quéeeee?-Preguntó ella como si estuviera cansada de mí. Bueno, no. Es que estaba cansada de mí.

-Sácala…. Por fa….

Ella me miró, sonrió y me besó. Yo suspiré y me acaricié el vientre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al notar que mi útero se volvía a contraer y Silvia me miró preocupada apretándome la mano. Ya, ahora me miraba preocupada porque me veía sufrir, pero sino se reía, la muy…

Respiré entrecortadamente por el dolor y cuando terminó tragué saliva.

-¿Ya pasó?-Preguntó Silvia sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Ves a la niña fuera? No ¿verdad? Pues no pasó.

Ella volteó los ojos y me empujó un poco hasta apartarme de ella.

-¡Pesada!

-¡Encima!

-Haya paz…-Murmuró Sara metiéndose un trozo de crêpe bañado en chocolate en la boca. Miraba muy atenta la tele y la señaló ilusionada con la boca llena.

Silvia cogió el mando a distancia y le dio volumen cuando vio quién se disponía a cantar en directo. Su cantante favorito.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Silvia-. Hacía años que no lo veía en la tele.

-¿Pero ese no se había muerto?-Pregunté siendo lo más sincera que pude.

-¡Anda la otra!-Gritaron las dos. Maldito gen Castro. Tía y sobrina con el mismo gusto musical. Me matarían si supieran que jamás había escuchado una canción suya.

-Es Chayanne, ¿qué se va a morir?

\- Yo qué se…-Dije yo-. Voy al baño, la niña se cree que mi vejiga es un sonajero **(*)**.

Se levantó con dificultad y dejó a tía y sobrina solas, mirando el televisor. De pronto Sara suspiró angustiada y la pelirroja la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que he perdido diez Euros más…

-¿Por qué?

-Aposté con Aitor que la niña iba a nacer hoy, pero por este camino…

Silvia abrió la boca sorprendida y le tiró un cojín a su sobrina.

-¡Muy fuerte! ¡Apostáis sobre el sufrimiento de Pepa!

Sara rió y le tiró el mismo cojín.

-No, no. Apostamos sobre el nacimiento de tu hija. Que estamos en crisis tita, de algún lado tendré que sacar el dinero.

-¡Pero bueno!

Silvia volvió a tirarle el cojín y la arrastró hasta el sofá tirando de su brazo mientras Sara chillaba entre risas. Le comenzó a hacer cosquillas dándose cuenta de que, pronto, podría volver a jugar así con Pepa. Ahora la pobre estaba muy incómoda.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Me rindo!-Gritó Sara-. Pero en serio… ¿Cuándo va a nacer?

Silvia se apartó el pelo de la cara.

-No lo sé… Espero que pronto.

La rubia se incorporó para volver a tumbarse esta vez bocabajo y apoyada en los codos mirando a su tía como una niña pequeña con una sonrisa de ilusión.

-Ya voy a dejar de ser "la niña" ¿eh?

Silvia sonrió con cariño y le acarició el pelo.

-Ajá… Ahora tu tía y yo no te vamos a hacer ningún caso porque vamos a centrarnos en la pequeña.

Sara rió y negó con la cabeza. Levantó la vista para ver mejor a su tía. Estaba más ilusionada que nadie, incluso más que la mismísima Pepa. Y es que la morena, auque quisiera ver a su hija, lo que más deseaba era que la incomodidad desapareciese, pero Silvia elegiría quedarse así de por vida con tal de tener a la niña más sana que se pudiera tener.

-Estamos todos impacientes por verla-Añadió Sara-. Desde que se enteraron que estaría con vosotras hasta que Pepa diera a luz, me tienen como comentarista. Tengo que llamar a un montón de gente cuando se ponga de parto.

-Pues que no me estresen. Ya tengo bastante con tu tía.

-¡Silvia!-Gritó Pepa desde el baño, para variar.

-¿Ves? A eso me refería-Le dijo la pelirroja a su sobrina-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¡He roto aguas!

Silencio. Por asombro, por sorpresa. Tía y sobrina se miraron.

Ambas chicas se levantaron a una velocidad alarmante y corrieron hacia el baño para ver a Pepa apoyada en la pared sujetándose el vientre con un charco bajo sus pies. Tenía los ojos apretados por el dolor.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!-Exclamó Sara asustada-. ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital!

-¿¡No me digas?! ¡Agh!

Estiró la mano hasta agarrarse a Silvia y le apretó el brazo. Contracciones seguidas, rotura de aguas. Sí, esta vez sí.

-Vale, a ver, calma-Pidió Silvia-. Vamos al coche, vamos al coche.

Pepa se apoyó en su mujer y en su sobrina, aunque tuvieron que pararse una vez antes de entrar en el auto por culpa de una nueva contracción fortísima de Pepa. Parecía como si se estuviera partiendo en dos. Apenas podía caminar del dolor.

Entraron al coche y Sara se colocó atrás con Pepa mientras Silvia, nerviosa, intentaba meter las llaves para arrancar. Lo hizo a la segunda, todo un récord, pero es que ya estaba muy preparada para ello. Habían tenido más de cinco falsas alarmas.

-¡Se me olvidaba!-Dijo la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta-. ¡Las cosas para el hospital!

-¡Mierda, Silvia!-Gritó Pepa.

-A ver, recuéstate-Le pidió la pelirroja colocándola de tal manera que ocupara casi todo el asiento de atrás-. Sara, encárgate de ella cinco minutos, no tardo más.

-¡¿Qué!?-Preguntó asustada su sobrina-. ¡No! ¡Silvia!

Pero ya estaba subiendo a zancadas los escalones. La rubia miró a su tía con preocupación mientras esta respiraba nerviosamente, aunque intentando hacer los ejercicios de respiración que le habían enseñado en las clases de la preparación al parto hacía ya un mes.

-¡Aghhhhhh! ¡Joder!-Gritó Pepa apretando los puños.

-¿¡Qué hago!? ¡¿Qué hago!?

-¡Dime que respire!

-¡Respira, tita! ¡RESPIRA!

Parecía como si estuviera hiperventilando y tenía miedo de desmayarse por el dolor. Las contracciones le apretaban más y más y parecía que de un momento a otro la niña iba a salir de golpe. Ahora comprendía por qué las otras habían sido falsas alarmas. Esta vez le estaba doliendo el doble, y eso que ya lo pasó mal las otras veces.

Alivió los puños cuando notó que la contracción se alejaba por fin. Soltó un suspiro y su sobrina la imitó.

-Sara, recuerda esto cuando te toque a ti.

-No, no. Pero no ¿eh? Si me está doliendo a mí de verte. Es horrible… Piensa en que el útero se te abre por momentos y…

Una nueva contracción. Puños apretados de nuevo, como los ojos y un grito de dolor.

-¡Cállate! ¡Agggggh!

Sara cerró los ojos.

-Me callo, me callo… ¡Silvia!-Volvió a llamarla.

-Conduce tú, joder.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Con tus gritos me estresas y nos veo formando un accidente!

-¡No digas gilipolleces! ¡Silvia ven ya, por dios!

La pelirroja llegó con varias maletas pequeñas y las metió en el maletero. En cuanto llegó, Sara y Pepa se sintieron un poco más tranquilas. Parecía absurdo, pero era verdad que, de las tres, era la que parecía más centrada en las situaciones límite.

Bueno, eso y que era médico, todo había que decirlo.

-Venga, vamos-Animó poniéndose el cinturón y arrancando.

Pisó el acelerador al máximo y se pasó un par de semáforos. A pesar de estar nerviosa sonreía ilusionada, ya llegaba. Casi podía tocarla y a veces su cabeza estaba tan centrada en la niña que cometía alguna locura de más al volante.

-¿Cuánto queda?-Preguntó Pepa. La última contracción acababa de pasar, aunque en unos cinco minutos tendría otra.

-Date prisa, tita-Le pidió Sara.

-Hago lo que puedo, hago lo que puedo.

-¡Que atropellas al peatón!

-Ya lo había visto.

-¡Ah! ¡El camión! ¡Cuidado con el camión!

-¡Sara, cállate!-Gritaron las dos mujeres desesperadas.

Llegaron en muy pronto al hospital, aunque para Pepa habían sido unos minutos eternos. La sacaron del coche después de una nueva contracción y entraron en urgencias pidiendo un médico. En seguida, un médico, un par de enfermeras y un enfermero, llegaron a prisa para ocuparse de ella.

La verdad es que ninguna se enteró muy bien del camino recorrido. Paredes, gente, pasillos largos, camillas… Y una habitación.

Tras echarle un pequeño vistazo, una de las enfermeras pidió una sala de partos libre. Estaba de nueve centímetros y medio y la niña saldría en cualquier momento.

La llevaron en camilla y se encontraron en el paritorio un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años y cara de buena persona. Se estaba colocando los guantes.

-¿Va a entrar usted con ella?-Preguntó una de las enfermeras que se acababa de preparar para asistir al parto. Silvia asintió-. Si el marido está fuera le rogamos que le deje paso y…

-Yo soy su esposa-Contestó nerviosa Silvia.

Lo único que quería era que la dejasen entrar y que todo saliese bien de una vez. Con una mirada sorprendida de la enfermera de la cual Silvia se dio cuenta, se acercó a Pepa y enseguida le cogió la mano.

-Bueno, vamos allá-Dijo el doctor-. Relájese ¿vale?

-¿¡Cómo quiere que me relaje!?-Preguntó Pepa en mitad de una contracción. Definitivamente era como si le rajaran el cuerpo por dentro. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

El médico pasó por alto aquel comentario, seguramente ya estaría acostumbrado. Miró y rozó la vagina de Pepa y entonces asintió a las enfermeras.

-En cuarenta segundos tendrá la próxima contracción. Empuje todo lo que pueda cuando venga.

Pasados esos segundos notó aquel horrible escalofrío y empujó todo lo que pudo. Silvia la miraba preocupada notando como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y, aún aguantando el apretón de mano que le estaba dando su mujer, la besó en la cabeza.

-Venga, veinte segundos. En cuanto llegue, empuje.

Una nueva contracción. Otro grito de Pepa y todas sus fuerzas puestas en empujar.

Sara, desde fuera, llamaba a todos los que tenía que llamar. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaba siendo todo y caminaba de un lado para otro, nerviosa, rezando porque su tía estuviera llevando un buen parto.

Dentro las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

-¡No puedo, no puedo!-Exclamó Pepa intentando respirar como le habían enseñado. Se veía sin fuerzas y ya llevaba empujando casi diez minutos. El parto no parecía avanzar.

-María José, respire.

-¡Estoy respirando!

-Más tranquila, tienes que respirar más tranquila para recuperar todas las fuerzas para el siguiente empujón.

Silvia le cogió de la barbilla para que la mirara y comenzó a respirar como a ella también le habían enseñado. Pepa, siguiendo su ejemplo, respiró a su vez, aunque con muchísimo esfuerzo. Pronto notó la siguiente contracción.

-¡Empuja, mi vida!-La animó la pelirroja-. ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que ayudar a Noah!

-¡Aghhhhhh!

-¡Ya se ve la cabeza!-Dijo el médico-. ¡Tú puedes, venga!

-¡Vamos, vamos!-Repitió Silvia.

Pepa empujaba y empujaba y pronto escuchó como el médico pedía que prepararan el bisturí. Hizo un último esfuerzo y notó que por fin algo salía de ella. Había llegado a tal grado de dolor que apenas sentía nada y su vista estaba nublada.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

Un llanto acalló, no solo a todos los presentes, también a su propio corazón, que se detuvo unos segundos. Era ella, la escuchaba. Un llanto húmedo, asustado. Su pequeña había llegado al mundo. Pero no podía verla, apenas podía abrir los ojos, y aunque deseaba tenerla en brazos en ese mismo instante, fue vencida por el dolor y el cansancio y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar.

**Silvia**

**(*)**Noté como aflojaba la presión de mi mano. Seguramente Pepa también había escuchado a la pequeña y ahora estaba tan atónita como yo. Sonreí en cuanto la vi fuera, aunque no puede observarla bien ya que, en cuanto le cortaron en cordón umbilical, se la llevaron a pesarla, medirla y limpiarla. No sabía como sentirme, de hecho… Quería llorar.

Sí, parece absurdo, pero tenía unas ganas de llorar enormes. De la emoción, de los nervios y, sobretodo, de alegría. Habían sido tantos años deseando un hijo, tantas formas diferentes de imaginarse a Pepa asentando la cabeza, tantas peleas, tantos malestares… Y ahora todo parecía haber desaparecido.

Sonreí de nuevo más inmensamente y miré a Pepa, necesitaba ver su cara, sentir que se sentía tan emocionada como yo. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados, un sudor que la bañaba y lágrimas resecas en los ojos. No se movía.

-¿Pepa?-Pregunté. Ella abrió los ojos e intentó sonreír, pero pronto los cerró de nuevo-. ¡Doctor!

Él desvió la mirada hacia nosotras con una sonrisa de triunfo pero se borró en cuando miró a mi mujer. Se acercó, me apartó suavemente y sacó una linternita del bolsillo para mirar las pupilas de Pepa. Le tomó las pulsaciones, comprobó sus reflejos y por último hizo una pequeña inspección de vagina. Ella tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara y él pidió un calmante que le trajeron en menos de treinta segundos.

-Simplemente está dolorida, ha sido un parto complicado.

-La niña…-Murmuró muy bajito-. ¿Dónde… don…?

-Le estamos haciendo unas pruebas, no se preocupe. Ahora simplemente descanse ¿de acuerdo?

Le inyectaron el calmante y en un minuto más o menos perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó dormida. La besé preocupada y le acaricié el pelo. Estaba bañada en sudor, lo había pasado fatal.

-¿Pruebas?-Pregunté cuando vi que se llevaban a Pepa por una puerta ajena a la de salida. La llevaban a la habitación-. ¿Está bien?

-La pequeña está estupendamente, simplemente parece que tiene cierta complicación en los pulmones, nada irreparable.

-Pero… está sana, no le va a pasar nada ¿verdad?

-Se lo aseguro, el único inconveniente es que todavía no podrá tenerla en brazos. Tardaremos unos cuarenta minutos. Ahora le pediría que se marchara, podrá entrar con su mujer dentro de poco, simplemente no la despierte.

Yo asentí pensativa. Un embarazo horrible, un parto que acaba en semidesmayo y ahora la niña con una complicación pulmonar. ¿Había algo que nos pudiera salir bien a Pepa y a mí de una puñetera vez?

Aún así estaba feliz, muy feliz. Simplemente era una pequeña complicación, la niña estaba sana y Pepa se despertaría en una hora más o menos y podría conocer a su hija. A la pequeña terremoto que la había estado formando dentro del vientre. Esperemos que no le de por formarla también fuera.

Salí pensativa aún sin creerme que por fin había pasado todo y me encontré a Sara sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose las uñas. Maldita manía. En cuanto me vio se levantó y corrió hacia mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?

Sonreí y ella, a su vez, sonrió conmigo. Me cogió de las manos. Yo estaba emocionada pero me había prometido a mí misma no llorar. No iba a ser una tonta llorona, aunque fueran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ya-Me limité a decir.

Soltó una carcajada de alegría y me abrazó fortísimo, yo también la apreté.

-¡Felicidades, tita! ¡Ya eres madre!

Esa última frase me hizo encoger el corazón y la apreté más aún. Cierto, era madre. ¡Era madre! Estaba tan centrada en Pepa, en la niña, en… todo, que ni siquiera me había parado a unirlo todo. ¡Era madre!

-¿Y dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!-Exclamó cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también, tengo unas ganas de ver si se parece a Pepa o…

-¿No la has visto aún?

-No, le están haciendo unas pruebas.

Su cara cambió radicalmente a una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí, es solo que parece tener un problema en los pulmones, pero según el médico, nada grave ni incurable.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Menos mal.

-¡Silvia!-Escuchamos desde el fondo del pasillo.

Madre mía, toda la familia estaba allí. Bueno, familia y semi-familia, porque llamar a la comisaría familia ya era demasiado. Venían Paco, mi padre, Rita, Povedilla, Curtis, Gonzalo, Aitor… Tras las explicaciones de por qué la niña no estaba, dónde se encontraba Pepa y muchísimas felicitaciones por parte de todos, me llegó una llamada de Lola dándome también la enhorabuena y tuve que contener las lágrimas de nuevo. Paco y mi padre también parecían a punto de estallar. Era normal que estuvieran emocionados, todo hay que decirlo. No hubo ni un momento de silencio entre tanta gente, pero yo a veces me trababa y no podía continuar. Estaba tan feliz… Ni siquiera me molestaba la presencia de Aitor, ya me daba igual, porque ahora tenía a la pequeña, y la pequeña a su vez me ataba a Pepa y… Y yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuesen ellas dos.

Y es que… es que ya estaba. Fin, punto. Había nacido, el vientre desparecería en pocos días, las visitas al ginecólogo ya no serían frecuentes… Se acabó.

-Me siento tan…. tranquila-Dije haciendo sonreír a los presentes-. No sé, ahora que ha nacido parece que el estrés del embarazo ha desaparecido y todo ha pasado y es como…. como si me diera miedo esta tranquilidad ¿sabéis? No estoy acostumbrada.

-¡Já! ¡Tranquilidad dice!-Soltó Rita-. ¡Ahora viene lo más difícil! Que si la zagalica llorando, que si la zagalica con fiebre, que si la zagalica no está, que si la zagalica se porta mal… Esto no ha acabao', esto acaba de empezá'.

-Y a cambiar pañales, Silvia-Me dijo Paco-. Que ahora es una pelea constante con: cámbiala tú, no, hazlo tú que eres el padre…. Bueno, padre no pero… Es decir… que en esta situación él…. vamos que aquí la palabra padre no… ya sabes cuñá'… pero que… a ver…

-Papá, ya-Pidió Sarita.

Todos reímos. Menudo escándalo estábamos formando en la sala de espera, menos mal que estábamos solos. Aunque fue fácil silenciarnos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una de las enfermeras que había asistido al parto salió buscando a alguien con la mirada. Al ver a todo el mundo allí se sorprendió bastante, y antes de que preguntara por mí, aparecí saliendo del bullicio y sonrió.

-Ya puede entrar, aunque le pedimos que lo haga sola. Cuando Maria José despierte dejaremos que pasen los demás, necesita descansar.

Me giré y me sentí reconfortada con todas las miradas de mis compañeros y familiares. Sara me acarició el brazo y me animó con la mirada a que entrara.

Cuando lo hice la enfermera cerró la puerta y se acercó a una especie de cunita en forma de caja, transparente. En ella se movía torpemente una criaturita pequeña, abrigada con uno de los pijamitas que antes había recogido la enfermera cuando colocó el bolso en la habitación.

-Ha pesado dos kilos novecientos gramos, y ha medido cuarenta y ocho centímetros. Es de las pequeñitas, pero está en perfecto estado.

La mujer la cogió acostumbrada a hacerlo y se acercó a mí que, torpemente, extendí los brazos. Adoraba los niños, había cogido a unos cuantos y cuidado a otros, y en cambio, con mi propia hija, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía como si se me fuera a caer. Pero no, enseguida la enfermera la dejó caer con cuidado en mis brazos y sentí su poco peso dándome calor.

Sonreí.

Miré a Pepa aunque estuviera dormida y después volví la vista a la pequeña de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados aunque no estaba dormida. Se movía probando sus articulaciones y pegando tironcitos, y emitía muy pocos sonidos que parecían más bien quejas. La pobre tenía que estar asustadísima.

-Normalmente se mueven un poco y se quedan dormidos enseguida-Dijo la enfermera-. Pero parece que esta os va a dar mucha guerra. No se está quieta.

Le acaricié la manita tiernamente.

-Como su madre…-Murmuré-. Es muy pequeñita.

-Y muy bonita.

Asentí. Sí, lo era mucho. Dios santo, se parecía tantísimo a Pepa. Tenía sus mismos rasgos y aunque aún era muy pequeña para tenerlo claro, estaba segura de que esas manitas pronto serían como las de su mamá. Ahora estaba más tranquila y parecía adormilada en mis brazos.

-Parece que reconoce tu voz, está más tranquila-Aseguró la mujer. No era tan absurdo, tenía que ser cierto-. ¿Sabéis cómo se va a llamar?

-Noah…-Dije-. Mi Noah…

La escuché respirar. Era blandita, suave y parecía tan frágil. ¿Cómo podía querer tanto a alguien a quien acababa de ver, de tocar? Esa pequeña criatura era ahora el centro de mi vida y solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde su llegada al mundo.

-Os dejaré a solas-Comentó la enfermera acercándose a la puerta que daba a cualquier otra parte, pero no por la que yo había entrado que daba a la sala de espera-. En cuanto Maria José despierte y esté en suficientes condiciones, llámenos. La niña necesita comer y queremos asegurarnos de que sale leche materna del pecho.

Yo asentí y la mujer se marchó. Con Noah en mis brazos y tras mirar de nuevo a Pepa –que respiraba tranquila con los ojos cerrados-, me senté en un sofá pequeño que había en la habitación. Le acaricié la carita.

-Mi vida… Soy mamá. Tu otra mamá-Era muy blandita, la veía tan indefensa…-. Porque tienes dos, y te queremos mucho.

Agaché la cabeza y le besé la frente. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo y a gimotear un poco. Yo la mecí intentando tranquilizarla, pero era normal que se quejara. Sonreí cuando movió un brazo y pareció que me había dado un manotazo. Era maravillosa.

Me quedé ahí, con ella en los brazos, acariciándole la cara, las manos y los piececitos. Diciéndole cosas que no entendía y dándole todo el cariño que quería darle desde que supe que tarde o temprano llegaría al mundo. Pepa no despertó hasta pasada una hora larga y, por tanto, no dejamos entrar a nadie hasta que esto pasó** (*).**

En cuanto Pepa se movió de más, Silvia la miró. La morena abrió los ojos poco a poco y se quejó apretando las piernas. Aún le dolía. Un poco mareada por el medicamento y tras analizar bien la situación, vio como su esposa se acercaba con algo en brazos. Un pequeño bulto.

-Cariño, alguien quiere conocerte-Dijo la pelirroja.

Aún un poco adormilada sonrió y pulsó el botón hasta ponerse casi sentada, un poco reclinada. Se echó hacia la derecha para dejar un hueco a su mujer y esta se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole a la niña.

Cuando la sintió en los brazos la apretó y miró con ternura a Silvia. De pronto se sintió llena, rebosante de felicidad y al verla tan pequeña lo único que deseó fue protegerla siempre. Su corazón daba botes enormes y casi se sintió flotar cuando la pequeña soltó un leve gimoteo.

Pepa sonrió suspirando y con una mano se secó los ojos. Silvia la miró y sonrió.

-¿Estás llorando? Es decir, yo me aguanto toda la tarde y tú vas ahora y lloras-Bromeó.

No estaba llorando en realidad, solo se le había escapado una lagrimilla de la emoción.

La morena soltó una pequeña carcajada y miró a su mujer, a quien besó cortamente volviendo después a centrarse en la pequeña.

-Es preciosa… Y muy pequeña.

-Y nerviosa-Añadió Silvia-. Pero es tan graciosa…

-Simplemente perfecta.

-Amor de madre ¿eh?

-No, la niña es lo más bonito del mundo, y quien diga lo contrario es que no ve bien.

Silvia soltó una carcajada y la niña, que parecía haberse vuelto a quedar tranquila en los brazos de la madre, se comenzó a mover de nuevo y lloriqueó un poco.

-Shhh…-Susurró Pepa meciéndola-. Noah… Que ganas tenía de decirte tu nombre en persona. Noah.

La morena acariciaba la manita de la niña y Silvia su pie. Se había enamorado de él. Era tan pequeñito y tenía esos deditos tan cortos y gorditos… Ambas estaban absortas en su hija y disfrutaron de unos quince minutos con ella, acariciándola y diciéndole solo cosas bonitas. Entonces Silvia se acordó.

-Fuera están todos y llevan más de hora y media esperando para ver a la niña.

-¿Todos?

-Todos.

-Pues diles que entren. Tenemos toda una vida para disfrutar de ella.

Aunque un poco resignada, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y cuando abrió la puerta los vio a todos un poco aburridos. Sonrieron en cuanto vieron a Silvia aparecer.

Sin que ella dijese nada, el grupo se dirigió a la habitación y entraron lentamente, sonriendo ante la imagen de Pepa con su hija en brazos.

Las primeras que se acercaron fueron Sara y Rita.

-¡Qué guapa!-Exclamó Rita acariciándole la mano derecha. Siempre se fijaban en lo mismo, y es que esa manita tan pequeña atraía a cualquiera.

Pepa sonrió y levantó a la pequeña dejando que los demás la cogieran. No iba a pasarle nada. Con aquel grupo de personas y de policías la niña estaba más segura que cualquiera. Sara fue la primera en tenerla en brazos.

-Tita, es preciosa-Dijo Sara-. Hola Noah, soy la prima Sara.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Paco acercándose a su hermana.

-Estupendamente.

Él sonrió y le dio dos besos sonoros en la frente. La felicitaron los demás, entre ellos Aitor, que se limitó a darle la enhorabuena y a sonreírle tiernamente, preocupándose por ella. Ahora no iba a complicar las cosas, ya la había cagado bastante, y con un nuevo miembro en la familia, lo único que quería era que Pepa estuviera a gusto, y sabía que para ello debía crear una tregua con su mujer. Tampoco se odiaban, había cierto cariño, simplemente… simplemente no se aguantaban.

-Silvia-Le llamó mientras todos, formando un coro alrededor de Sara, miraban a la pequeña-. Que… Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

-Vas a ser una gran madre.

Silvia lo miró un tanto sorprendida y después sonrió. Había captado la indirecta, no más peleas. Bueno, rectificó. No mas peleas "por ahora".

-Y tú el mejor "primo" que tendrá la niña.

Aitor sonrió y asintió y Silvia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Recibió felicitaciones de todo el mundo, se fijó en Gonzalo, que cogía a la niña con experiencia y una ilusión inmensa en los ojos. Al fin y al cabo había perdido un hijo hacía ya años y, aunque ahora cuidaba a Sabina, siempre había tenido esa espinita clavada en el pecho. Con una mirada cómplice le dijo a Silvia todo lo que tenía que decirle, y era que por fin tenía el hijo que tanto deseaba.

Tras las palabras y charlas cortas con las madres, comenzaron a centrarse en la hija sin estar atentos a nada más. Silvia suspiró y miró a Pepa, que miraba el corrillo de gente con una mirada tierna, nostálgica. Una mirada de madre. Se acercó a la camilla y se volvió a sentar a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y mirándola con cariño, con amor.

-¿Aún te duele?-Preguntó acariciándole el brazo.

-Un poco, pero ya no me importa.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Te tenía conmigo.

Se regalaron una sonrisa. No se habían olvidado de la otra, simplemente no habían tenido tiempo de demostrárselo.

-Ahora a cuidarla-Dijo Pepa apartándole el pelo del flequillo.

-Sí, y a cuidarnos.

-Yo siempre te cuido aunque no te des cuenta.

-Me doy cuenta, pero me gusta hacerme la dura.

Pepa soltó una carcajada suave y suspiró. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y finalmente se besaron.

-Te quiero-Susurró Pepa entre besos.

-Y yo a ti.

Paco, un poco torpe, cogió a la niña. Algunos rieron al verle de nuevo con un bebé en brazos y Sara sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar los momentos vividos con su padre. Su padre… Ella había tenido un padre, pero Noah tendría dos mamás. Dos madres guapísimas y que la querrían como a nadie. Se giró para mirar a sus tías y las vio allí, mirándose a los ojos, abrazadas. Estaban tan enamoradas que cualquiera que las viera lo notaría. Sara sonrió tiernamente y llamó a Rita para decirle que mejor se marcharan. Ya volverían mañana, total, Pepa estaría un par de días en el hospital.

Cuando Aitor vio como Pepa besaba los labios de Silvia con semejante dulzura sintió un nudo en el estómago que se disipó en cuanto le dejaron a la niña en sus brazos casi sin que se diera cuenta. Había sido Sara y le estaba haciendo una foto con el móvil. Seguramente estaría chantajeándole con esa foto toda su vida pero no le importaba demasiado. La niña era idéntica a Pepa y sabía que no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Sara estaba junto a él acariciando a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos y le comentaba ese parecido entre madre e hija. Y aunque tenía a la chica con la que llevaba soñando cuatro años al lado, aunque podía sentirla cerca y olía su pelo con claridad, no sentía nada. Simplemente latía su corazón cuando estaba con Pepa y eso, después de que ella tuviera a su hija, le preocupaba bastante. Tenía que olvidarse de ella si no quería sufrir… y se olvidaría de una manera u otra.

20 de Mayo.

Se escuchó un sollozo. Provenía de la habitación de al lado, como todas las noches hacía ya tres meses. Ellas, que estaban dormidas, se movieron levemente y abrieron poco a poco los ojos. Suspiraron.

-Te toca a ti-Dijo Pepa volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acariciándole el brazo a su esposa.

-¿Habrá alguna noche en que no llore?

-Mmmm-Murmuró Pepa. Silvia, incorporándose, lo tomó como una negación.

-Pues que sepas que esto es culpa tuya-La culpó mientras bostezaba y salía de la habitación-. Tus genes revoltosos tenía que tener.

Pepa esta vez no contestó. Se hizo un ovillo bajo la sábana y continuó durmiendo.

Como cada noche que "le tocaba", la pelirroja se acercó descalza a la habitación de su pequeña y se acercó a la cuna.

-Noah, mi vida… ¿Qué pasa?

La niña entreabrió los ojos y cuando vio a su madre sonrió un poco, aunque en seguida soltó un llanto sonoro de nuevo.

Silvia la cogió en brazos y la meció despacio de un lado a otro. Simplemente no dormía bien y, al despertarse, se veía a oscuras y no solo se asustaba, sino que se aburría, por lo que comenzaba a llorar. Y todas las noches lo hacía.

Silvia la colocó con la cabecita en su hombro y caminó por la casa, entrando a la cocina, al salón y a la habitación de la niña, repitiendo una y otra vez este camino. Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde que Noah nació. En lo primero que se notaba era en que en cuanto entrabas, veías el salón lleno de muñecos y juguetes de la pequeña, y si no estaba dormida, la escuchabas balbucear y hacer ruiditos que no tenían ningún sentido.

A su vez, los horarios laborales de ambas habían cambiado. Silvia solo asistía al trabajo cuando tenían un caso urgente, y Pepa solo trabajaba por la mañana de ocho a dos de la tarde en comisaría. Don Lorenzo le había subido el sueldo, por supuesto.

Esta era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado. Los demás, el alrededor. Don Lorenzo estaba totalmente loquito con la pequeña. Le encantaba tenerla en brazos y hacerla reír.

Sara era la niñera oficial. No le pedían muchos favores, pero si tenían algo importante que hacer, su sobrina siempre estaba dispuesta a encargarse de la niña, y más ahora que se veía cogiendo experiencia para futuros hijos con Lucas. Desde que Noah nació, la idea de formar una familia llegó a su cabeza.

Noah. El nombre que se repitió continuamente el primer mes de vida de la pequeña. Ahora la cosa estaba más tranquila. Bueno, todo lo tranquila que podía estar con semejante ruidosa riendo y balbuceando.

Dormía lo que tenía que dormir pero siempre lloraba por las noches. Si la dejaban en su mantita en el suelo, enseguida se daba la vuelta –que ya había aprendido- y se salía de la manta. Era una niña risueña pero muy nerviosa, y movía los brazos y las piernas con muchísima fuerza. Cogía todo lo que tenía a mano y se lo llevaba a la boca, y en cuanto se enfadaba, soltaba un grito y comenzaba a llorar para llamar la atención.

En cuanto a físico, cada día se parecía más a su madre. Sus mismos gestos, sus mismas sonrisas, las facciones, el pelo negro… En lo único que se diferenciaba era en los ojos. Sus ojos eran azules, azules preciosos, llamaban la atención de cualquiera.

Silvia escuchó entonces la respiración calmada de su hija. La tumbó de nuevo en la cuna procurando no despertarla y, aunque odiaba despertarse en mitad de la madrugada, sonrió. Era preciosa, y dormida aún más. Apretaba las manos y movía la boca a veces, como si estuviera soñando. Su madre la miraba encantada y se apoyó en la cuna. Solo para mirarla, solo para contemplar a la pequeña que lo había revolucionado todo.

Pronto notó unas manos acariciar sus caderas y un cuerpo pegarse mucho a su espalda.

-Me has asustado, hace mucho que te levantaste-Susurró Pepa en su oído.

Silvia sonrió, echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el hombro y acarició las manos de Pepa.

-La adoro…

-Lo sé, yo también. Y ella a nosotras.

Silvia besó la mejilla de su mujer y esta le respondió el beso, pero en los labios. Enseguida Silvia se giró y le pasó las manos al cuello, mirándola a los ojos. Estaban acostumbradas a la oscuridad y se veían perfectamente.

Pepa la besó de nuevo y esta vez el beso se profundizó. Las respiraciones comenzaron a incrementar y Silvia no tardó en empujar a Pepa fuera de la habitación de la pequeña. Le dio un último beso en el pasillo y, con una mirada sugerente, se encaminó a su dormitorio seguida de Pepa, que la cogió de las caderas levantándola del suelo. Silvia soltó una carcajada aunque la acalló esperando no despertar a la niña. Pepa rió también. Noah no tenía un sueño tan ligero, pero se había acostumbrado a levantarse a las tres de la mañana. Siempre lloraba en torno a esa hora.

Pepa lanzó a Silvia a la cama y esta estalló en risas cuando la morena, actuando, se midió los músculos de los brazos demostrando su fuerza.

-Qué teatrera eres-Le dijo Silvia incorporándose hasta quedarse sentada en el centro de la cama.

-¿Perdona?-Le preguntó Pepa fingiendo estar dolida-. Eso me ha llegao', princesa. Eso me ha llegao'.

-Anda que…-Murmuró la pelirroja gateando hasta la orilla de la cama para mirar a Pepa desde abajo con carita de niña buena.

-Sabes como manipularme-Aseguró Pepa empujándola y subiéndose ella en la cama también.

-Por supuesto, es mi trabajo.

Se alejó de Pepa hasta colocarse en la cabecera y Pepa le tiró de las piernas hasta tumbarla, haciéndola reír. Estaban jugando como dos crías.

-¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?

Se coloco sobre ella aunque sin dejar hacer el peso, dejando un hueco entre ellas, apoyando las manos en el colchón.

-Manipularte y quejarme de todo. El tuyo es resignarte y hacerme disfrutar.

-Qué mala leche tienes…

-No, aquí la de la mala leche eres tú. ¿Te recuerdo que tenemos que darle el biberón a la niña porque Doña Pepis no puede darle el pecho?

Pepa rió. Era cierto, no tenía leche en las mamas, aunque según le habían dicho, a muchas madres les pasaba. Su esposa había hecho un mal chiste sobre eso.

-Es que el pecho me lo guardo para mi querida mujer, esa que me manipula y se queja de todo lo que hago.

Silvia sonrió sensual y la besó en los labios.

-No de todo.

Coló las manos por debajo de la camiseta del pijama y acarició sus pechos mientras la besaba con pasión, con mucha pasión. Pronto Pepa se tumbó a su lado y se dejó acariciar mientras disfrutaba de la boca de su mujer, de sus labios, de su lengua.

Silvia se deshizo de la camiseta de la morena y bajó su boca hacia los pechos de esta. No hizo falta quitarle el sujetador, dormía sin él.

Pepa pronto soltó un suspiro y acarició la espalda de Silvia, quien, tras besarle de nuevo en los labios, bajó hasta el cuello, el cual mordió y besó hasta dejarle una marca que se quitaría en unas horas.

Mientras Pepa notaba la respiración de su acompañante en el cuello y se le erizaba la piel, le quitó el camisón azul y bajó sus braguitas, todo de una vez. Silvia sonrió entre besos al notar como Pepa la pegaba más a ella.

-Me encanta que hagas eso…-Susurró Silvia.

-¿El qué?

-Esto-La pelirroja, que estaba encima, se separó un poco y se volvió a pegar a ella, rozando sus sexos y sus cuerpos-. Se te ve llena de deseo.

-Es que estoy llena de deseo…-Pepa la sujetó de las nalgas y las apretó mientras la besaba con fiereza-. Y ese deseo solo lo produces tú-Le mordió el labio-. Con tus besos…-Sin esperarlo, Silvia se vio bajo ella ahora-. Tu cuello…-La morena lo besó-. Tus pechos…-Mordió sus pezones sacando un leve suspiro de Silvia-. Tu… sexo…-Primero besó sus ingles y al final acabó usando la legua para acariciar los labios interiores, escuchando como Silvia gemía suavemente. Apartó la boca de su entrepierna y dejó en su lugar los dedos, que acariciaban el clítoris de su mujer-. Y tus gemidos…-La besó-. Adoro tus gemidos…

Tras esto introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina y Silvia comenzó a gemir más seguidamente. Ahora no solo eran suspiros. Salían de su garganta verdaderos grititos de placer que no solo la estaban llevando hasta el cielo a ella. Sabía que Pepa disfrutaba con esto y en seguida subió la mano hasta acariciar también el sexo de Pepa, haciéndola suspirar. Pepa no era de gemido fácil ni sonoro.

Se besaron mientras movían caderas y dedos y notaron algo agitarse en su interior con tal fuerza que las hizo convulsionar. Llegaron juntas al orgasmo, como tantas veces, y se regalaron un beso final con el que expresaron su ahogo. Respiraban con dificultad y sudaban cuando se tumbaron la una al lado de la otra.

Tras serenarse un poco Silvia se giró y descubrió a Pepa mirándola, como siempre. Le encantaba mirarla después de hacer el amor. Se la veía satisfecha y relajada. En mitad del sexo, Pepa solo cerraba los ojos al notar placer físico, cuando Silvia la acariciaba y le provocaba gemidos, nunca cuando era ella la que provocaba el gozo de su pelirroja. Y es que verla disfrutar era lo que más le gustaba. Le encantaba verla con los labios entreabiertos o pasándose la lengua por ellos, nerviosa, con los ojos cerrados. Y notarla temblar a su lado, deslizarse por la cama hasta llegar al orgasmo… No podía hacer más que disfrutar de ella en aquel estado tan puro y natural.

Silvia sonrió cuando Pepa le acarició la mejilla y la miró con toda la dulzura del mundo.

-¿Te he dicho ya que sin ti no puedo vivir?-Preguntó la morena. Silvia asintió-. ¿Y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado?

-Me lo recuerdas continuamente… Pero ya no puedes decir eso, tenemos una hija.

-Pero tú me has llevado a ella… Además, si querer por igual a una pareja que a una hija es de mala madre, ve llamando a los servicios sociales, me quitarán la custodia.

Silvia rió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

-Pues nos van a tener que quitar la custodia de la niña a las dos, porque yo siento lo mismo-Pepa sonrió-. Te quiero, mi amor. Te quiero mucho.

-Te amo.

Silvia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿No me vas a dejar nunca ganar? ¿Siempre vas a decir algo más bonito que yo?

-Es que… es mi trabajo.

Y volvieron a besarse tiernamente.

Y es que esa era una de las cosas que habían cambiado con la llegada de la niña. Ellas. Para bien o para mal, en ciertas cosas. Pero por ahora, casi todo para bien, sobretodo en su relación. Ahora que habían llegado a un momento en que parecía que no podían quererse más, volvieron a superar el límite. No había cielo sin la otra. No había… nada sin la otra. Los besos habían aumentado en número, las palabras cariñosas y los juegos, ahora que tenían que compartirlos con la niña, también habían mejorado; y el sexo, si no era todas las noches, era la gran mayoría. Podía decirse que el cielo estaba soleado para ellas, y aunque pudieran aparecer tormentas en cualquier momento, por ahora, no había nubes en el horizonte.

**Silvia**

**(*)**Desperté antes que Pepa, como siempre. No había día que ella lo hiciera antes, bueno, sí, despertar sí, levantarse no. Pero esta vez ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Me encontré entre sus brazos con su cuerpo desnudo apoyado en mi espalda. Respiraba tranquilamente.

Yo la aparté con cuidado esperando no despertarla y me levanté buscando mi camisón por la habitación. Cuando me lo puse, junto a las zapatillas, hice lo que hacía todas las mañanas. Ir al cuarto de Noah. Bueno, al cuarto donde estaba la cuna de Noah, porque en realidad aquella era la habitación de invitados. Aún no lo habíamos arreglado y la verdad es que era una de las cosas que más me apetecía hacer cuando me enteré de que Pepa estaba embarazada, pero como nos dijeron que corría peligro de aborto pues… no quisimos llevarnos un disgusto pintando y decorando la habitación para que luego no tuviésemos a nuestra hija.

Sus juguetes estaban esparcidos por el salón, sus cuatro chupetes por la cocina, nuestro dormitorio y aquel cuarto de invitados; y el cambia pañales estaba en el cuarto de baño. Qué madres más desastrosas éramos, madre mía. Pero la culpa del desorden era de Pepa, que se ponía más vaga que nadie y no había manera de que empezara a arreglar la habitación.

Sonreí al ver a la pequeña dormir y me dirigí a la cocina. Me hice un café con leche y me preparé porque, como casi todas las mañanas, se escucharía a Noah a mitad de mi desayuno. Se solía despertar sobre esa hora, a las nueve más o menos.

Y así fue.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa de la cocina y dando saltitos me dirigí hacia la cuna de mi hija. Solía tener mucha vitalidad por la mañana, aquel aire mañanero me animaba bastante, al igual que a Noah. Bueno… la niña tenía mucha vitalidad a todas horas.

-Hola, cariño-La saludé aún sin cogerla en brazos-. ¿Dónde está lo más bonito del mundo?

Sonrió. Qué sonrisa más bonita, por dios, y se reía por todo. Solo con ver a alguien conocido le regalaba una sonrisa preciosa, y si Pepa hacía alguna que otra tontería, había sido capaz de sacarle hasta carcajadas.

-Ven aquí, mi amor-Dije mientras la cogía en brazos. La sostuve un rato erguida y me miró sonriendo mientras, con su manita, me tocaba la cara o me tiraba del pelo. Le cambié el pañal y volví a cogerla en brazos. Era nerviosa pero muy buena, ya que nunca lloraba a la hora de cambiarle el pañal, no se quejaba a la hora de comer y solo lloraba por las noches.-. Vamos a comer.

La llevé a la cocina y la senté en una sillita acolchada propia para su edad. Mientras se calentaba la leche le saqué la lengua y rió moviendo brazos y piernas.

-Sabes que ahora toca biberón ¿verdad? Claro que lo sabes… Eres una comilona-Continuó mirándome como si entendiera y yo reí. Pero reí por lo gracioso de su expresión, de su cara. Era muy parecida a Pepa y aquel gesto era el que utilizaba mi mujer para hacer el payaso-. Vas a ser como mamá, todo el día haciendo payasadas.

Tras terminar de darle el biberón que, como cada mañana lo tomó con mucha gana, hice que soltara los gases. Pocas veces vomitaba y comía realmente bien. Lo único preocupante era la tos, y es que efectivamente el problema pulmonar de la niña aún no había desaparecido, por lo que le teníamos que dar una cucharada diaria de medicina, y eso sí que no lo tragaba tan bien.

Teniéndola en mis brazos miré mi móvil. Lo hacía continuamente, y mis razones tenía.

Tras el parto llamé a David para preguntarle por qué no había venido. Dijo que estaba en una misión y no volvería en un tiempo. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero hacía un mes y medio descubrí que aquella misión trataba sobre el caso de prostitución en el que participé. Alec no había sido cazado y parecían haber encontrado indicios de una nueva red de estupefacientes en la que, como no, él mandaba. David le seguía el rastro, y una noche que salió en busca de información, fue apuñalado varias veces. Lo peor era que las puñaladas fueron en Salamanca, donde se creía que estaba aquella red. En cuanto me enteré lo llamé preocupadísima, aunque por supuesto de esto Pepa no se enteró. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre me protegía y lo quería con locura, solo en amistad, claro, pero lo quería, y aunque yo podía comprenderlomuy bien, algo me decía que Pepa no lo entendería.

La cosa es que me dijo que estaba bien y que, si la cosa iba bien, en un mes y medio más o menos volvería. Pero el mes y medio ya había pasado y aún no tenía señales suyas.

Suspiré.

-No gano para sustos-Le dije a mi hija-. En fin… ¿Vamos a despertar a mamá?

Con ella en brazos fui hasta mi dormitorio donde Pepa dormía echa un ovillo en la cama, bajo las sábanas. Tenía la camiseta de pijama puesta, por lo que supe que ya se había levantado antes, seguramente con frío.

Me tumbé a su lado y coloqué a la niña en medio, bocabajo. Ya tenía suficiente fuerza como para incorporarse un poco y lo hizo mirando a Pepa, emitiendo sonidos guturales.

-Despierta, dormilona, tu hija te reclama.

Pepa sonrió pero todavía con los ojos cerrados. No del todo, ya que podía ver cierto brillo en ellos, pero sí lo suficiente para fingir delante de la pequeña. Ya sé lo que vendría ahora.

-¡Bú!-Exclamó abriendo los ojos de repente y mirando a Noah, que pegó un bote y en seguida puso cara de puchero.

-¡La has asustado!-Le reñí yo mientras cogía a la pequeña.

-Ese era mi propósito-Se incorporó sentándose como yo y acarició la carita a la niña, que enseguida sonrió-. ¿Ves? Ella no se enfada conmigo, me lo perdona todo.

-Espera a que tenga quince años y se encierre en la habitación cada vez que discutáis.

-Noah no va a crecer.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Y si crece la dejo encerrada hasta los treinta.

Sonreí y miré a la pequeña.

-¿Estás escuchando a mamá? Te aconsejo que en cuanto sepas andar salgas corriendo.

La niña levantó la cabeza y me miró con el dedo en la boca, intentando entender. Últimamente, cada vez que nos escuchaba hablar desviaba su vista de una a otra como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, como si entendiera. Según el pediatra, era porque ahora comenzaba a entender el mundo y pronto comenzaría a comprender las reacciones según los ruidos que hacía. Todos los niños eran diferentes y por lo que se ve, Noah hablaría muy pronto ya que era muy lista. De hecho, ya parecía reconocer su nombre.

La volví a dejar en la cama y Pepa enseguida le hizo cosquillitas en la tripa. La niña reía a carcajadas con cada cara absurda de Pepa y yo no podía dejar de mirar aquella escena. Le daba unos besos cariñosos y sonoros y la niña parecía disfrutarlos moviendo manos y piernas, sin dejar de sonreír. Las dos, morenas, felices… Y yo formaba parte de aquello.

-¿Qué miras?-Me preguntó Pepa.

-A ti. Y a Noah. Viéndola a ella me da que puedo verte a ti con su edad.

-Ella es mucho más guapa.

Extendió los brazos para subirla hasta arriba, sobre nuestras cabezas, y la pequeña sonrió. Me tumbé al lado de Pepa y ambas la miramos. Estaba gordita y tenía una piel como la de su madre, un tanto tostada, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules. Me la comería a besos.

Bajó a la niña y la colocó de nuevo en la colcha. Le acarició la espalda y luego, empujando mi nuca, me besó. Esas mañanas en la cama me encantaban. Siempre pensaba que podía quedarme así toda la vida, conversando con Pepa sobre nada en particular, besándola y haciéndole cariñitos a mi hija.

Pero el día siempre debía continuar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-Preguntó Pepa incorporándose. La niña se había dado la vuelta y jugaba pasando la mano por un bultito de la sábana. Era algo nuevo para ella.

-He pensado en arreglar la habitación.

Puso los ojos en blanco, se tumbó con fuerza bocabajo haciendo botar a Noah y soltó un quejido.

-¡Jo! ¡No tengo ganas!

Yo me tumbé también mirando la cara sorprendida de Noah, que mordiendo la sábana miraba a su madre. Le aparté la boca de la sábana con una mano y con la otra acaricié el pelo de Pepa. No sirvió de mucho, la sábana ya estaba babeada

-Va, mi amor, que me hace mucha ilusión.

-Pero es que ahora hay que comprar la pintura y la tienda está por dónde vive mi hermano, quitar todos los muebles de la habitación, empapelar todo el suelo de periódicos, y después rodillo arriba, rodillo abajo, que si esta cenefa es más bonita, que si este color es mejor…

-No seas negativa, si está todo hecho. Nos vestimos, vamos a la tienda, en el viaje le dejamos la niña a Sara, venimos, ponemos tres periódicos de nada en el suelo, cogemos la pintura que quieras y ya está.

Pepa levantó la cabeza con cara de circunstancias.

-Ya, tres periódicos…. La pintura que yo quiera… Con lo maniática que eres no podrá quedar ni un milímetro de suelo sin empapelar, y si no se elige la pintura que tú quieres estarás enfadada el resto de tu vida. La elección del color y la cenefa va a ser una discusión más.

-Qué no, de verdad.

-Y una mierda, pelirroja.

-¡Shhh! ¡Palabrotas delante de Noah, no!-La niña rió cuando golpeé la cabeza de Pepa y esta gritó exageradamente-. Va, cielo…. Por fa… Si terminaremos en un pis pas, y cuando terminemos estaremos solitas, sin miedo a que Noah nos escuche y se despierte… ya me entiendes.

Pepa sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero bastó besarla una vez para hacerla entrar en razón. En menos de diez minutos estábamos vestidas, y Noah, con un vestido azul y medias blancas para protegerla contra el frío, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones de salir **(*)**.

…..

-¿Este?-Dijo Pepa señalando un amarillo claro.

-¿Ese? No, si es horrible-Negó Silvia.

Estaban en la tienda de pintura y Pepa volteó los ojos. Señaló un color naranja.

-Pepa, mi amor, que si le ponemos ese color a la habitación, la niña tendrá que dormir con gafas de sol.

-Lo que yo decía, esto va a ser complicadísimo.

-Que no, que no, si es muy fácil. Mira, ese es precioso.

-¿Rosa?

-Rosa.

-¡Rosa!

-Sí, mi amor, rosa.

-Ni de coña Silvia, ni de coña.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque no.

-Esa no es razón.

-Cariño, que no quiero rosa. ¿Por qué no quieres tú amarillo? Pues por la misma razón por la que yo no quiero rosa.

-Es un color más.

-¡Y el amarillo también!

-Pues yo de amarillo no pinto la habitación, que te quede claro.

-Vamos a ver, si yo no quiero pintarla de amarillo, estaba preguntándote si tú querías, a mí me da igual.

-Pues si te da igual ¿Qué más te da que sea rosa?

-Es que ese color no me da igual.

-Pues si no hay rosa no hay amarillo.

-¡Y dale con el amarillo! ¡Que yo no quiero amarillo!

Un hombre se acercó a ellas con cara de buena persona.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas?

-NO-Dijeron las dos a la vez cogiendo la libreta de colores y sentándose en uno de los bancos que había en la tienda de pinturas.

-Pues nada, ni uno ni otro-Aceptó Silvia-. ¿Morado?

-Morado clarito, sí.

-¡Ay, no! Las cortinas no pegan con el morado.

-Silvia por dios, que no vamos a decorar la casa para enseñársela a los turistas.

-Mira qué verde más bonito.

-Ni caso… Mira, elige tú las paredes y yo la cenefa. Pero nada de rosa, que te conozco.

-Y nada de amarillo en la cenefa ¿eh?

-¡Que me importa una mierda el amarillo!

Silvia rió, eso último lo había hecho a propósito. Al final y después de media hora de discusiones, compraron la pintura. Un color azul cielo para las paredes, blanco para el techo y una cenefa de ositos sujetando globos.

Tras comprar un par de periódicos, colocarlos por todo el suelo –sin que quedase un milímetro sin empapelar, por orden de Silvia- y vestirse con ropa vieja, se dispusieron a pintar. Pepa miraba continuamente a Silvia, que llevaba un vestido de andar por casa bastante provocativo y el pelo recogido por una coleta mal hecha. Antes de comenzar a pintar se repartieron las áreas de trabajo y Pepa se colocó un pañuelo de colores en la cabeza para no mancharse el pelo. Estaba muy guapa con un mono vaquero que tenía de premamá y una camisa gris, vieja, debajo.

-¡Mira Silvia!-Exclamó la morena como una niña pequeña.

La nombrada se giró y sonrió al ver que su mujer no había empezado con el rodillo, sino con la brocha y acababa de escribir el nombre de su hija.

-Así no vamos a acabar nunca.

-¡Pero así es más divertido! ¿Nunca has querido pintar en las paredes? Aprovecha ahora.

Silvia miró el rodillo y sonriendo lo soltó en el cubo cogiendo otra brocha. Lo mojó con pintura azul y escribió un pequeño "tarada" en su lado de la pared.

Pepa rió y dibujó una carita sacando la lengua. Enseguida comenzó una guerra de dibujos que acabó con la brillante idea de Pepa de sacudir la brocha en la pared, dibujando así gotitas. En un intento de hacerlo, Silvia ensució a Pepa que, a su vez, le lanzó la brocha.

-¡Ha sido sin querer!-Se quejó Silvia.

-Ya, y lo mío.

-Mentirosa.

Pepa puso cara de "muy fuerte" y se acercó a ella amenazante, con la brocha en alto. Silvia tartamudeaba de puros nervios con la mano en alto.

-Pepa, no-Pero la morena se limitaba a asentir-. En serio, ni se te ocurra.

Caminando hacia atrás, Silvia se pegó a la pared y Pepa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mira que eres torpe!

-Todo esto ha sido tu culpa.

-Anda, ven, no te enfades.

Se acercó a ella hasta poder tirarle del vestido y cuando la tuvo sostenida de las caderas le acarició la nariz con el dedo. Con el dedo manchado de pintura, claro. Silvia rió y ensució el dedo en la pared, que luego acabó en la mejilla de Pepa.

Se miraron sonrientes y se besaron dulcemente poco después. Entonces Pepa, tras acariciarle la cara esta vez sin pintura, se separó de ella y cogió la pintura blanca. Se dirigió a la única porción de pared que estaba completamente azul –la que había pintado Silvia con el rodillo- y escribió con la brocha un enorme "te quiero" que ocupó toda la pared, haciendo que Silvia sonriera.

-Parece como si lo hubiésemos hecho llegar al cielo-Sugirió la pelirroja.

Pepa sonrió y se alejó para mirar su obra mejor. Entonces mojó la mano completa en la pintura blanca y la presionó bajo ese te quiero. Silvia la imitó, presionando la mano al lado de la de Pepa y, al verlo, sintieron que les iba a costar borrarlo.

-Somos como adolescentes…-Dijo la pelirroja secándose la mano.

-Si hubiésemos estado así con quince años, te digo yo que encontrarías millones de puentes y edificios pintados con tu nombre.

Silvia asintió y le pasó los brazos al cuello para besarla con cariño.

-¿Qué tal un descanso?-Preguntó.

-Por mí bien.

La besó con más pasión, disfrutando de su boca, de su saliva. Cuando se separaron jadeaban y en seguida Pepa la empujó hasta la pared, sin importar si se manchaba o no.

-No me refería a esto…-Susurró Silvia jadeando ya que estaba notando como Pepa acariciaba sus pechos-. Pero no me parece mal.

Le desabrochó el mono vaquero y, empujándola, la sacó de la habitación y la empujó contra la mesa del comedor. En este viaje, Pepa le había quitado el vestido y, al notar ese molesto bache en su camino, la morena la cogió en brazos y la subió a la mesa, de la cual se cayeron las pocas cosas que había encima.

Pepa le comenzó a besar el muslo derecho mientras notaba que Silvia le quitaba el sujetador. Se besaron frenéticamente y cuando la pelirroja mordisqueó el cuello de Pepa, esta se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

Silvia encima de la mesa y ella a punto de subirse.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí?-Preguntó.

-Nunca lo he hecho encima de una mesa.

-Yo tampoco… Y quizás deberíamos probar.

Silvia sonrió seductoramente y en cuanto Pepa se subió, comenzó a besarle los pechos.

Aquella tarde hicieron el amor en la mesa, en el sofá y finalmente en la ducha, donde, agotadas, decidieron lavarse y terminar de pintar la habitación otro día. No tenían remedio, pero ambas sabían que se merecían aquello después de tantos momentos difíciles. Y estando en la ducha, sintiéndose de nuevo la una en la otra y gritando todo lo que querían al verse solas en casa, no escucharon como el móvil de Silvia sonaba y un nombre aparecía en la pantallita: David.

Silvia corría de un lado a otro de la casa. Primero entró en la habitación de la niña, una habitación azul con un par de nubes blancas que decoraban el cabecero de la cuna. Los juguetes y peluches, así como los libros, estaban tirados por el suelo, y dentro de la cuna tenía los cuatro chupetes apilonados.

No, no estaba ahí.

Luego miró en el salón. Una galleta a medio comer que la pequeña merendaba a menudo reposaba en la mesa sin nada más cerca. Bueno, sí, los DVDs del mueble tirados en el suelo.

-¡Noah!-Exclamó Silvia mirando de un lado a otro.

Finalmente miró en la cocina donde reposaba el biberón vacío que se había tomado esa mañana, eso y algún que otro trasto, como sonajeros, muñecas… la casa estaba repleta de ellos.

Suspiró y resignada fue al dormitorio donde Pepa, bostezando, preparaba una mochilita pequeña y metía los pañales, una botellita de agua y las galletas favoritas de la niña.

-No está-Dijo Silvia apoyándose en la puerta-. Nada, no aparece.

Pepa se giró y respiró profundamente. Le pasó la mochila a Silvia, se colocó bien el zapato y finalmente salió al pasillo.

-¡Noah!-Gritó Pepa con mucha seriedad-. ¡Vas a hacer que me enfade!

Silencio. Silvia miró a su mujer con un "te lo dije" dibujado en la cara y Pepa sonrió enfadada negando con la cabeza.

-No, el jueguecito se va a acabar ya ¿eh?

Caminó a paso ligero hacia el baño, encendió la luz y abrió la mampara traslúcida de la bañera. Una niña de dos años con el pelo cortito y una pequeña coleta en la cabeza, miraba a su madre como si nunca hubiese roto un plato. Sus ojos azules brillaban un poco por miedo a la regañina que seguramente recibiría. Pepa se cruzó de brazos y Silvia miró la hora. Llegarían tarde, como cada mañana. Si no era por una cosa era por otra.

-Sal-Ordenó Pepa. La niña negó con la cabeza-. Noah, sal.

-No-Dijo. No hablaba muy bien, pero esa era una de las palabras que había aprendido a la perfección. La escuchaba continuamente.

-Venga, Noah-Dijo esta vez Silvia.

-No, no.

-Vale, ¿no quieres?-Preguntó Pepa enfadada-. Pues bueno, ya está. Mamá y yo nos vamos, ahí te quedas.

La morena empujó a Silvia hasta salir del baño y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Pepa, disgustada, se apoyó en la pared esperando que su hija saliera de la bañera. No tenía ni idea de cómo se metía ahí dentro, pero lo conseguía, y lo hacía a menudo, por eso no le fue difícil encontrarla.

-No va a salir, con ella esa táctica no sirve-Aseguró Silvia-. Créeme, lo he intentado.

Pepa suspiró y Silvia sonrió al verla tan agobiada. Le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió de nuevo al baño, ella con bastante más calma que Pepa.

-Noah, vamos mi amor, tenemos que ir a la guardería.

-¡No, no!-Volvió a decir.

-Se acabó-Aseguró Silvia cogiéndola en brazos. La niña comenzó a patalear y llorar.

-¡No! ¡Baja! ¡No!

Pepa las esperaba ya con la mochilita en una mano y las llaves del coche en otro. Cuando las vio llegar sonrió a Silvia y, aún escuchando los gritos de la niña que se revolvía en los brazos ya acostumbrados de su madre, bajaron las escaleras hasta el aparcamiento y, a base de palabras y distracciones, consiguieron abrocharle el cinturón.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Pepa verificando que lo tenían todos.

-Vamos.

-¡No vamos!-Grito Noah pataleando con fuerza, ya sin llorar, simplemente enfadada.

Silvia sacó su pequeño peluche en forma de conejo y se lo dio. La niña se cayó tras unos minutos, atenta en estirar las orejas y las patas del conejo, frotándose la cara con él y descubriendo lo suave que era.

-Ya verás cuando se acuerde de donde vamos…-Murmuró Pepa.

-Pues chillará y llorará, como siempre. ¿Y si alguien le pega en la guardería?

-Cariño, que son niños de uno y dos años, que no pueden hacer mucho daño.

-Ya, pero un golpe mal dado…

-Que no te preocupes mi amor, que eso de llorar es normal-Se pararon en el semáforo y la besó en la mejilla para calmarla-. ¿Verdad que sí, cielo?-Dijo mirando hacia atrás, a la sillita de la niña.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó la pequeña sin saber por qué.

Llegaron en unos quince minutos a la guardería y, en cuanto el coche paró, la pequeña comenzó a patalear. Habían parado en doble fila por lo que Pepa no podía bajarse.

Silvia sacó como pudo a Noah y, antes de entrar, la dejó en el suelo. En seguida se aferró a su pierna y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Silvia se deshacía por dentro cada vez que hacía aquello.

Se agachó hasta estar a su altura y le secó algunas lágrimas, pero Noah seguía llorando.

-Tienes que estar en la guarde, Noah.

-¡No!

-Sí, mi vida, tienes que hacerte mayor.

-¡Con mamá! ¡Yo con mamá!

Silvia volvió a suspirar y cuando vio que, como todas las mañanas, la profesora llegaba, se le encogió el corazón. Era una chica muy joven, de unos veinticinco años, con cara amable y una voz muy dulce, pero cuando venía significaba que iba siendo hora de marcharse.

-Buenos días-Dijo la chica-. Estamos en las mismas de siempre ¿eh?

-Ajá… Oye, sabes si algún niño le pega o…

-No, claro que no. Es normal que llore, está en la edad.

-Ya… Bueno, me voy. Adiós Noah.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Silvia intentó sonreír mientras se despedía moviendo la mano y finalmente se giró hasta entrar en el coche. Pepa la miró sonriendo dulcemente.

-No puedo, Pepa, esto me supera.

-Vamos a ver, ya te he dicho que es normal.

-Si yo sé que es normal, pero ¿no te duele escucharla llorar?

-Mucho, pero piensa que es lo que tiene que hacer. No vamos a tener esta conversación todas las mañanas, princesa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Obsesiones de madre, supongo.

Pepa sonrió tiernamente, la cogió de la nuca y la besó para darle tranquilidad. En parte lo consiguió.

-Obsesiones que me vuelven loca.

Diez minutos después aparcaban en comisaría y cada una se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo. Ahora ambas trabajaban solo por las mañanas. Cuando Pepa vio sobre su mesa todos los informes que tenía que archivar, se sentó en la silla con agotamiento y frotándose los ojos.

-La enana da guerra ¿eh?-Preguntó Aitor acercándose a ella y sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Guerra? Es más, es una catástrofe natural, un terremoto, un torbellino. No se cansa, Aitor, no se cansa.

Aitor rió y Pepa sonrió pegándole una patada floja en la espinilla.

-Venga, lárgate que tengo que trabajar. Nos vemos en el descanso.

-¿Silvia sigue sin tomarse los descansos?

-Está ajetreadísima, o eso dice.

-Pues entonces nos vemos en hora y media. Voy a currar yo también.

Pepa le dedicó otra sonrisa y en cuanto abrió un informe para ver cual era, se estiró y miró hacia arriba sin querer, viendo a Silvia llevar un botecito de un lado del piso de arriba al otro, con su bata blanca. Sus miradas coincidieron y la morena le mandó un beso haciéndola ir más rápido todavía. Si se entretenía acabaría por olvidarse del elemento químico que tenía entre manos.

Tras sacarlo del almacén, entretenerse en las escaleras con el beso de Pepa, y entrar en el laboratorio para ponerlo a calentar, se puso la mascarilla y se dispuso a hacer otras cosas mientras el líquido se calentaba. Tenía muchísimo trabajo acumulado, y es que había una red de narcotráfico por el mismísimo barrio, un testigo a proteger por una amenaza insulsa, prostitución, doble asesinato… Parecía que los delincuentes se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo todo de una vez.

Escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta y dejó pasar sin mirar siquiera. Cuando vio quien era se quitó la mascarilla y sonrió.

David estaba cambiado. Desde que había vuelto de su viaje a Salamanca había ascendido y ahora formaba equipo con Gonzalo como mano derecha de Don Lorenzo. Se había dejado el pelo un poco más largo y su sonrisa era ahora mucho más masculina. Todo parecía bastante profesional en su físico, aunque Silvia lo conocía bien y sabía que aquello era una pequeña tapadera formal.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana!-Exclamó-. Te veo ocupada.

-No sabes cuánto.

-Pues malas noticias, un caso más, y este es grave,

-No David, por favor.

-Mafia que tenía ciertos contactos con aquella que interfirió en tu boda. Trafican con todo lo traficable: dinero, prostitutas, drogas, menores…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Preguntó con agobio.

-En el almacén están las pruebas recogidas de la escena de un crimen cometido por la mafia. Huellas, pelo, sangre… analízalo todo, no hemos encontrado cadáver.

-Vale, vale…

-Ah, y tienes que hacer algo más.

-Joder…

-Relajarte-Dijo David apartándole el pelo de la cara-. Puedes con esto y más ¿vale?

Silvia asintió.

David sonrió y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero antes volvió a mirar a Silvia.

-¿Nos vemos en el descanso como todos los días?

-Claro, Pepa trabaja, como siempre.

-Eso de que tu mujer trabaje en el descanso y no puedas estar con ella me está dando ventaja a mí ¿eh?

-¡Anda ya! Venga, que tengo mucho que hacer.

-Vale, vale.

Silvia lo vio alejarse y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. En el trabajo, aparte de algunas miradas de Pepa, era él quien la animaba. La hora del descanso era la mejor de la jornada laboral. Para ambas.

Silvia escuchó un pitido agudo y se quitó la mascarilla. Se deshizo de los guantes y se dirigió al móvil para apagar la alarma. Las once y cuarto, hora del descanso.

Suspiró. En dos horas había hecho más de lo que creía, aunque todavía no se había puesto con el caso de la mafia que le habían mandado.

Se quitó la bata, la coleta y salió del laboratorio buscando con la mirada a David. Lo encontró hablando con su padre y prefirió esperar a que terminase. Cuando lo hizo, David miró instintivamente hacia las escaleras y sonrió a Silvia, quien comenzó a bajarlas con mucho ánimo.

-Menudo cambio-Admiró el chico viendo la sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja.

-Si en el fondo trabajar me sienta bien. Venga, que tengo hambre y hace un día espléndido para dar una vuelta por el barrio.

Caminaban hacia la puerta cuando Silvia se percató de algo. Se paró en seco, se golpeó la frente y suspiró.

-Mierda, se me olvidaba. Hoy Pepa sale más tarde y tengo que ir a recoger a Noah.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Que hemos venido en el mismo coche, me he dejado el mío en casa. Voy a buscar a Pepa para decirle que me llevo yo el coche, que ella vuelva en taxi, espera.

En una carrera se dirigió al despacho de Paco donde ahora trabajaba Pepa ya que a su hermano lo habían ascendido. Llamó varias veces y finalmente abrió, pero no había nadie, solo unos informes encima de la mesa y el móvil de Pepa. Siempre se lo dejaba por ahí tirado.

-Buenas, jefa-Saludó Curtis pasando por ahí. Silvia lo cogió del brazo.

-Espera, ¿has visto a Pepa?

-Sí, la he visto salir con Aitor, como siempre.

-¿Salir?

-Sí, es la hora de descanso para algunos que tenéis suerte. Pero vamos, que no es nada excepcional, a estar hora suele estar en Los Cachis con el chaval tomándose unas cervezas.

Silvia asintió y se despidió de Curtis un tanto ausente. Eso no se lo había dicho. Bueno, tampoco ella le había contado sus descansos con David, pero ella tenía sus razones. Pepa era bastante celosa y no quería que se preocupara cada vez que supiera que habían salido juntos. Pero ¿y Pepa? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas y volvió abajo.

-No la encuentro y se ha dejado el móvil en el despacho. A ver qué hago yo ahora.

-¿A qué hora tienes que ir a por Noah?

-A las dos y media.

-Pues me viene perfecto, justo salgo a esa hora. Puedo llevarte yo.

Silvia sonrió.

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro, hace ya varios días que no veo a la pequeñaja, tengo ganas de que me tire del pelo y de la corbata y me enseñe sus juguetes cada vez que voy a tu casa.

Silvia rió.

Era cierto, la niña tenía una afinidad enorme con David, pero era porque a este le encantaban los niños. Según le contó, estuvo con una chica durante mucho tiempo y pensó que sería estupendo formar una familia, pero a ella le daba miedo el compromiso y cuando él le pidió matrimonio, ella se negó. Poco después rompieron.

Era un chico estupendo, muy cariñoso y sincero, y con esta sinceridad a veces Silvia se sentía incómoda. En los dos años él había tenido alguna que otra relación, pero siempre le daba a entender a la pelirroja que seguía enamorado de ella. Silvia siempre se limitaba a sonreír un poco nerviosa.

Noah lo adoraba. Él podía jugar con ella durante todo el día y no se cansaba. Tenía largas conversaciones que parecían incomprensibles con él, y si se había pasado el día entero jugando a su lado, por la noche dormía estupendamente.

….

Pepa seguía trabajando aún siendo las dos, hoy saldría tarde. Ya había encontrado su móvil. Cuando lo vio encima de la mesa suspiró tranquila y lo miró para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida. Lo que encontró fue un mensaje de Silvia:

"_David me lleva a buscar a la niña, te dejo el coche a ti. Un beso, y no trabajes demasiado. Por cierto, espero que el descanso te haya sentado bien"_

Pepa suspiró mientras se sentaba en la silla. No sabía por qué molestarse más, por el hecho de que David se pegara a Silvia todo el día o por las últimas palabras que estaban escritas en el mensaje. Pepa negó con la cabeza.

-Ya se ha enfadado…-Murmuró.

Sabía que se había enterado de que ella también descansaba y que se iba con Aitor. El mensaje estaba escrito con la intención de no parecer enfadada, pero lo estaba, por algo lo había enviado. Perfectamente podría haber salido del laboratorio y, antes de marcharse, decirle que se iba con David. Pero no, le había escrito un mensaje.

La morena cerró el móvil un poco mosqueada y se dispuso a seguir con los informes. Alguien llamó a su puerta y cuando dio permiso, entró Curtis.

-Me acabo de acordar de que Silvia te buscaba-Anunció él.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Me parece que se ha enfadado un poco al no encontrarme.

-No lo creo, cuando ha salido en el descanso se la veía bien.

Pepa levantó la cabeza de los papeles y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Silvia sale en los descansos?

Silvia, por su parte, acababa de bajarse del coche y se dirigía a la puerta de la guardería. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos tras de sí y vio como se acercaba David.

-Espérame ¿no?

-Pero el coche está en segunda fila, tendrías que quedarte dentro.

-Bah, son solo unos segundos. Además, quiero que Noah me vea.

Silvia sonrió. Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que le gustaban de David. Sabía que hacía todo eso para agradarla, pero a la vez lo sentía. Con Pepa ese período había pasado. Se querían, se lo decían continuamente, pero pocas se lo demostraban. Algunos momentos junto a Pepa eran inolvidables, y nadie la hacía disfrutar en la cama como ella, pero "las pequeñas cosas" habían desaparecido. Llevaban una vida tan ajetreada con la nerviosa de Noah que las mañanas en las que se quedaban en la cama desayunando o alzando a la pequeña en brazos se habían convertido en rápidos desayunos en la cocina o en sábanas llenas de café. A veces Noah abría la cuna –porque ya sabía- y se dirigía a la cama de sus madres los domingos por la mañana, pero ya no era igual. No aguantaba más de dos minutos allí y en seguida se bajaba y correteaba por toda la casa, y siempre tenían que estar pendientes de ella si no querían que lo destrozase todo o se hiciera daño.

Les habían dicho que esa etapa era "los horribles dos años" y que, en cuanto se pasara, la niña se tranquilizaría, pero ninguna lo tenía seguro. No dejaba de moverse, de querer descubrir cosas, era muy curiosa y realmente risueña, pero acababa agotando a cualquiera. Solo después de comer le entraba el sueño, pero no dormía. Se quedaba tumbada en el sofá viendo sus dibujitos favoritos en la tele una hora más o menos. La única hora que Pepa y Silvia tenían para relajarse en todo el día.

Quizás por eso la pelirroja se sentía tan a gusto junto a David. Le regalaba las sonrisas reconfortantes que tanta falta le hacía a veces, aparecía en el momento más inesperado en el laboratorio con las palabras "solo quería verte" en la boca. Así nunca se sentía sola en el trabajo.

Tenía que reconocer que cuando era Pepa la que tenía un momento libre y se pasaba por el laboratorio solo para verla, la animaba mucho más que David, pero esto ocurría tan pocas veces que siempre que llamaban a la puerta, Silvia sabría que se trataba del chico y en seguida sonreía.

-Buenas tardes-Saludó de nuevo la chica de la guardería-. ¡Noah! ¡Mira quien está aquí!

Tanto Silvia como David se echaron un poco a la derecha para ver dónde estaba la niña. Sentada en el suelo soltaba palabras incomprensibles a un niño que la miraba atento con un sonajero en la boca. En cuanto la llamaron levantó la cabeza, y al ver a su madre, se levantó un poco torpe y comenzó a correr.

-Despacio, despacio-Le aconsejó la profesora.

Silvia abrió los brazos colocándose en cuclillas y Noah, riendo, se tiró encima de ella. La pelirroja la levantó.

-¡Mamá!

Lo primero que hizo la pequeña fue darle un beso. Eso era lo que hacía que todo el mundo le perdonase sus nervios. Era una niña cariñosísima y sin que nadie se lo pidiera daba grandes abrazos y besos a sus personas queridas, sobretodo a sus madres, por supuesto. Silvia se metía mucho con Pepa cuando parecía que se le caería la baba cada vez que Noah, sin razón alguna, la besaba. Cuando hacía esto se olvidaban de lo malo y comprendían por qué habían tenido a su hija.

-¿Has sido buena?-Preguntó Silvia mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡He _fugado_ con mi amigo!

-¿Tienes un amigo?

-¡Si!

-Muy bien, así me gusta.

David, que hasta ahora había estado a las espaldas de la niña, la llamó dándole golpecitos con los dedos en el hombro. Cuando se giró, de nuevo se le iluminó la cara a la pequeña y le echó los brazos para que David la cogiera.

-¡Hola!-Saludó la pequeña-. ¿_Ta_ aquí?

-Sí, estoy aquí porque quería verte.

La niña lo abrazó por el cuello y se apartó de pronto con una cara de sorpresa. David la miró extrañada.

-¡Pincha!-Exclamó señalando la cara.

David sonrió y cogió la mano de la pequeña. La colocó encima de su barbilla y le demostró qué era lo que pinchaba. La niña acariciaba el pequeño vello riéndose por las cosquillas que le producía y a David le entró la risa de verla así. Se giró para ver a Silvia, que miraba aquella escena enternecida, sonriendo.

-Esta mañana no me he afeitado-Dijo él-. Pero parece que a ella le gusta.

Silvia acarició la cara de la pequeña y desvió su vista al chico. La mujer que lo tuviera como padre de sus hijos tendría una suerte tremenda. Iba a ser un padre ejemplar.

Se despidieron de la profesora y Silvia se sentó esta vez en la parte de atrás del coche con Noah en sus rodillas ya que David no tenía sillita para niños. Cuando llegaron a casa y se bajaron, Noah comenzó a caminar a prisa hasta las escaleras y se paró allí esperando que sus acompañantes la ayudaran a subir, pero vio como David no se bajaba del coche y se volvió a acercar tirando de los pantalones de su madre que se estaba despidiendo de él.

-Dile adiós a David, cielo.

-No…-Murmuró Noah un poco triste-. No, ven.

-Cariño, me tengo que ir.

-¡No! ¡_Pofa_! ¡_Pofa_!

David miró a Silvia y esta se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?

-No sé, no quiero molestar.

-Créeme, no molestas. Si tienes entretenida a la niña te invito a comer, a cenar, y a lo que tú quieras cuando te de la gana.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

En ese momento Silvia se quedó un poco petrificada. Esas eran las salidas de enamorado que tanto la incomodaban pero, a su vez, la halagaban.

-No, David, no te estoy pidiendo una cita.

-Ya, ya… Además, cita con insinuación. Ese "lo que tú quieras" puede interpretarse de muchas maneras.

Silvia sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

-Pues no lo interpretes de ninguna. Y sal del coche antes de que me arrepienta, anda.

David salió entre risas y en seguida la felicidad llenó también a Noah, quien, en cuanto entró, fue corriendo al salón. Volvió entonces con cara sorprendida y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Y mamá?-Preguntó.

-Está trabajando, hoy va a llegar tarde-Le dijo Silvia dejando la chaqueta en el perchero.

-¿_Po_ qué?

-Porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Muchos malos?

David soltó una carcajada. Para los niños, el trabajo del policía era atrapar malos, como en la tele.

-Sí, porque hoy hay muchos malos. Cuando estemos comiendo, viene ¿vale?

La niña asintió y cogió la mano de David.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!-Gritó mientras tiraba de él para llevarlo a la habitación.

Antes de salir de la cocina, David se giró. Silvia estaba abriendo la nevera para empezar a hacer de comer y tuvo que decirlo. Aún estaba a tiempo para irse.

-¿Le molestará a Pepa que esté aquí?-Preguntó

Silvia lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Y si le molesta me da igual.

Aquel tono despectivo no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

-¿Estáis enfadadas?

Silvia sonrió un poco incómoda.

-No, es solo… nada, tonterías nuestras.

David por fin se dejó llevar por la pequeña. Silvia se apoyó en la nevera y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Le había llegado un mensaje hacía unos diez minutos estando en el coche. Suspiró cuando lo leyó de nuevo:

"_Si estás enfadada deberíamos hablarlo, ya sabemos lo que pasa si nos guardamos las cosas. Ah, y yo también espero que el descanso te haya sentado bien a ti"_

Genial, ahora no solo se había enterado de que no trabajaba en la hora de descanso, sino que se iba con David. Acabarían teniendo un serio problema si no dejaban de mentirse, pero odiaban tener que aguantar los celos de la otra. De todas formas y aunque Pepa también estuviera enfadada, siempre era la morena la que proponía hablar las cosas y arreglarlas después de una discusión. A Silvia esos momentos de "tenemos que hablar" la incomodaban bastante, y odiaba dar su brazo a torcer. Aún así, ese mediodía tenía la suerte de tener a David en casa. Estando él, la charla se retrasaría, por lo menos, hasta la noche.

-Vamos, princesa-La animó Silvia con el tenedor en la mano. En él había un trozo de zanahoria.

La niña la miraba a punto de hacer pucheritos y con los mofletes hinchados. Negó con la cabeza. Ya era la hora de comer y con la niña hasta eso era un desafío.

-Hay que comer de todo, Noah-Dijo David sentado a su lado.

La pequeña primero miró a su madre, luego a David. Entonces acabó soltando una lágrima de cocodrilo. Comían pasta con verduras. La pasta le gustaba, la verdura…

-¡No _quero_!

-¡Pero si está muy rica!-Exclamó Silvia con una sonrisa comiéndose ese trocito de zanahoria-. ¡Mmmm! ¡Qué buena!

Noah se secó los ojos, miró a su madre y le quitó el tenedor. Pinchó con dificultad un nuevo trozo de zanahoria y a los adultos se les iluminó la cara.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

La niña tendió entonces el tenedor hacia su madre sonriendo.

-Pa ti.

David soltó una carcajada y Silvia se pegó un golpe en la frente. No había manera de que comiera verduras, no había manera. Bueno, sí, una. Y precisamente se escuchaba entrar por la puerta.

La niña, con el oído atento, miró con asombro a sus acompañantes y pidió estirando los brazos que la bajaran de la silla. Silvia lo hizo un poco nerviosa, esperando que Pepa no estuviera demasiado enfadada.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Noah mientras corría hacia la entrada.

Pepa, que estaba soltando la chaqueta en el perchero, se agachó y alzó a la niña en cuanto esta se le tiró en los brazos.

-¡Hola preciosa!

La subió bien alto y la niña rió. Pepa le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y Noah se abrazó a su cuello.

-¿Te has portado bien en el cole?

-¡Sí!

-¡Muy bien!

La bajó de nuevo y la pequeña corrió a ocupar su asiento en la mesa. Pepa la siguió y suspiró sacando la mejor sonrisa que tenía dentro. No quería discutir con su mujer, quería hablar con ella. Hablar.

Pero la sonrisa se apagó en cuanto vio a David sentado en el comedor. Tuvo que sacar una nueva de lo más profundo de su interior. Falsa, pero por lo menos daba el pego.

-Hola-Saludó él.

-Hola-Le respondió el saludo-. Hola, mi amor.

Silvia sonrió levemente. La parte negativa era que no parecía muy contenta con aquella visita, la parte positiva era que no parecía muy enfadada respecto a los descansos en el trabajo. Aún así y para que el positivismo lo inundara todo, decidió explicarse antes de que Pepa preguntase.

-Noah no quería que se fuera y para agradecerle lo de llevarme en coche le invité a comer.

Lo soltó muy atropelladamente y esta vez fue David el que se sintió incómodo. La única que parecía verdaderamente feliz en aquellos momentos era Noah, que mordisqueaba un trozo de pan mirando a aquellas personas a las que tanto admiraba, aunque sin saber por qué todo el mundo estaba callado.

Para romper un poco el hielo Pepa acarició el pelo de su hija y miró el plato. Vio que estaba casi vacío y agradeció esto. Su hija con pocos meses estaba gordita, pero en cuanto comenzó a caminar se quedó delgadita de tanto correr de un lado para otro. Sabía que comía bastante, pero le costaba mucho tomar fruta y verdura. De esto último el plato estaba lleno.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó. La niña levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No te lo vas a comer?

-No.

-Pues entonces no crecerás-Su hija, con un macarrón entre los labios miró atenta a su madre, que comenzaba a sacar músculos de los brazos-. Mira Noah ¿has visto qué fuerte? Pues es por las verduras.

Silvia negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Qué mentirosa era. El día en que Pepa comía verduras era porque se encontraba mal y las necesitaba. Cuando la morena cocinaba, en su plato no había ni chispa de color.

-Yo no _quedo_ ser fuerte-Concluyó la niña como si fuese la última palabra. David volvió a reír y Pepa lo miró con desaprobación.

-Vaya…-Murmuró Pepa fingiendo estar resignada-. Pues nada, vamos, pelirroja.

Silvia levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañada. Pepa le tendió la mano y sin saber muy bien las intenciones de su mujer se levantó. Entonces Pepa la levantó del suelo pillándola por sorpresa y se la echó a los hombros, sujetándole bien de la cintura. Silvia rió y pataleó.

-¡Pepa, bájame!-Chilló riendo sin parar.

La niña comenzó a reír también.

-Lo siento, Noah, pero tú no puedes jugar con nosotras porque no eres fuerte y podemos hacerte daño sin querer. Yo como sí lo soy puedo coger a mamá pero tú… Bueno, cuando quieras comerte las verduras nos avisas ¿vale? Estamos en el salón.

Silvia continuaba riendo cuando, en el salón, Pepa la bajó. Le pidió silencio haciendo una señal y se acomodó en la pared, esperando. Silvia hizo lo mismo. No tuvieron que esperar más de treinta segundos cuando escucharon unos pasitos rápidos que iban por el pasillo.

-Mamá-La llamó Noah tirándole del pantalón-. ¿Me das tú la _vedura_?

La morena sonrió y cogió a su hija en brazos para darle un nuevo beso. Golpeó su cabeza suavemente con los nudillos y suspiró.

-¡A tu madre te tenías que parecer! ¡Cabezona!

Miró a Silvia y le guió el ojo. La pelirroja sonrió enternecida.

No solo había conseguido que su hija comiera verduras un día más, sino que, después de todo, había dejado por ahora su enfado aparte y le regló aquel bonito gesto. Sabía que con cabezona se refería a su mujer, a su pelirroja, y es que Pepa le había asegurado que un niño no solo se parece a sus padres por los genes, sino también por haber vivido con ellos. La verdad es que algunas manías de Silvia se estaban pasando a la pequeña.

Pepa era una olvidadiza y se dejaba todas las puertas y cajones de los muebles abiertos, por lo que Silvia, una maniática del orden, lo iba cerrando todo a su paso. Noah, copiando a su madre, al final se había acostumbrado a cerrar todo aquello que veía abierto.

La comida finalmente acabó con el plato vacío de la niña y unas madres muy orgullosas. David iba a marcharse, no se encontraba muy cómodo allí, pero tras una nueva insistencia de la niña, ambas madres –sí, ambas- le habían aconsejado marcharse cuando estuviera medio dormida en su hora de siesta, viendo la televisión.

Serían las tres de la tarde cuando David se sentó a ver los dibujitos con la pequeña y Silvia se fue a tomar una ducha mientras Pepa comía y recogía la cocina. Lo cierto era que estaban más tranquilas, ya tendrían tiempo para aclarar las cosas. Por más que se lo negasen a sí mismas, el no querer discutir ni parecer enfadadas frente a su hija las unía muchísimo.

Silvia salió ya vestida de la ducha mirando el reloj. Las cuatro menos cuarto, la niña estaría casi dormida y David tenía vía libre para marcharse.

Al pasar frente al comedor para ir al salón, Pepa la escuchó y se giró.

-Silvia-Le llamó. La pelirroja entró en el comedor un poco asustada-. Ven.

Sin comprender muy bien por qué, los brazos de Pepa la rodearon por la espalda y, cerrando los ojos, sus cuerpos se pegaron. La morena suspiró.

-Hueles genial-Dijo, consiguiendo que la pelirroja sonriera-. Me encantas recién duchada.

Silvia se separó un poco.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Por primera vez eres tú la que lo opina.

-Yo lo opino muchas veces pero no te lo digo. No me gustan esas charlas.

-¿Y a qué viene este cambio?  
-Bueno… Si cada vez que tengamos que hablar vas a abrazarme así…

Pepa sonrió y levantó una de las manos que sujetaban su cintura para acariciarle la cara.

-Creo que así podemos medir el grado de enfado. Cuanto más cariño, menos mosqueo y menos ganas de "tener que hablar".

-¿Y en qué grado estás más o menos?

-Pues llegué así-La empujó un poco para separarla completamente de ella. Silvia fingió excesiva sorpresa-. Y sin entenderlo muy bien, ya sea por la niña o por verte tan mona dándole de comer…-Tiró de su muñeca y la pegó de nuevo a ella-…ahora estoy en este-La besó dulcemente y Silvia se dejó besar, sonriendo-. ¿Y tú? ¿En qué grado estás?

Silvia se separó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tenía más miedo que enfado. Para decirte en qué grado estoy tendríamos que estar solas…-La abrazó apretándose a ella.

Se puso de puntillas y apretó sus labios contra los de Pepa, quien pronto abrió la boca para darle más sentimiento al beso. Respiraban con tranquilidad, dándose cariño mediante las lenguas y las manos, que acariciaban la espalda de la otra.

Se escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y se separaron de pronto.

David, a espaldas de ambas, en la puerta, las miraba serio.

-Que… la niña está casi durmiendo. Yo me voy ¿vale?

Silvia hizo el amago de deshacer el abrazo con Pepa, pero la morena la sujetó con fuerza de la cadera. Esto paralizó un poco a la pelirroja y fue su mujer la que habló primero.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-Dijo dejando ver que lo decía por compromiso. No lo sentía de verdad.

-Y por jugar con la niña-Añadió Silvia-. Te quiere mucho.

-Y yo a ella. Bueno, adiós.

-Adiós-Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Miró a Silvia y le dedicó una sonrisa que no pasaron por alto ninguna de las dos. Cuando se escuchó la puerta anunciando que el invitado se había marchado, la pelirroja suspiró.

-Y a ver si te enteras, gilipollas-Lo insultó cuando sabía que ya no podía oírle.

-¡Pepa!-La riñó Silvia. Se separó de ella.

-Tenía que decirlo ¿vale? No me va eso de que te eche miraditas estando yo delante.

-Ya no es el decirlo, joder, ¿a qué viene el numerito ese de sujetarme?

-No sé, me ha salido solo, quería que supiera que no tiene oportunidad.

-Pero es que para que se entere de eso ya estoy yo. Que no soy un trofeo, coño.

-Bueno, vale, vale, captado, perdona.

Silvia volvió los ojos y salió de la cocina un tanto enfadada. Pepa se apoyó en la encimera. Lo primero que pensó fue en que la había cagado y bien, pero pronto escuchó los pasos de Silvia y la vio asomarse de nuevo.

-Y tú y yo tenemos que hablar-Le aseguró.

La charla no iba a desaparecer así como así. No quería dar explicaciones de sus descansos, pero sí quería escuchar la historia de Pepa, y sobretodo, quería saber por qué la había mentido.

Pepa la miraba un poco asustada y con carita de niña pequeña que llega con malas notas a casa, preguntó:

-¿En qué grado de enfado estás?

-Eso te lo diré después de la charlita si acaba bien. Tú por si acaso ponte ropa interior bonita.

Desapareció en cuanto dijo esto y Pepa sonrió. Gracias a Noah habían creado una nueva forma de discutir sin pelear, y aunque a veces habían acabado durmiendo separadas y otras se pasaban varias horas sin hablar más de lo necesario, esa nueva forma de discutir parecía funcionar. Por lo menos ahora estaba funcionando.

Pepa pasó de página un tanto pensativa. ¿Quién iba a decirle años atrás que se encontraría ahí, sentada en la cama de la pequeña, con un libro entre manos, contándole un cuento a lo que sería su hija? Pues ahí estaba. Y nunca se había sentido tan llena como ahora que tenía a aquella preciosidad correteando por la casa. Eso que nunca se había imaginado que haría, resultó ser al final lo mejor que había hecho. Ser madre.

Hoy le tocaba contar el cuento a ella ya que Silvia lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared leía gesticulando mucho uno de los cuentos favoritos de la pequeña.

-Y entonces el gato le dijo al…-Bostezó-… le dijo al perro…-Miró a su hija y sonrió. Ya estaba dormida. Cerró el libro, se bajó de la cama y lo dejó en una estantería. Colocándose las manos en las caderas echó un vistazo a la imagen recién cambiada de la habitación de Noah.

La cuna había desaparecido y esa tarde le habían montado la cama en la que habían colocado la pequeña barrera de red que impediría que se cayera de ella y se hiciera daño. Pepa estaba segura de que lloraría y patalearía muchísimo al no encontrarse con su cunita de siempre, pero Silvia le había asegurado que no sería así, que deseaba hacerse mayor y una cama más espaciosa le parecería estupenda. Y así fue. La niña estaba deseando dormir en ella y, con lo cansada que estaba, había entrado en un sueño profundo a mitad del cuento.

Qué rápido estaba creciendo. Parecía que fue ayer cuando vio a Silvia sonriendo al ver que su pequeña daba los primeros pasitos.

¿Y esa primera palabra? Por supuesto fue mamá, y estaban juntas en la cocina cuando la escucharon decir eso. Soltaron un grito alegre y se acercaron al carrito, pidiéndole que lo volviera a decir, que lo repitiera.

Y ahora ya había dejado la cuna, sabía jugar sola y muchas otras palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca a veces sin sentido.

Se encogió de hombros. Al fin y al cabo es algo que tenía que pasar, tampoco era tan grave, aún era muy pequeña.

Se inclinó hacia Noah y le dio un beso en la frente. Tenía un sueño profundo y no se despertaba con gran cosa.

-Buenas noches, princesa-Susurró apagando la luz. Entrecerró la puerta y descalza como había ido recorrió el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

Se extrañó al no ver a Silvia allí y entró aún más para asomar la cabeza al baño. Allí estaba ella, mirándose al espejo con el peine en la mano, desenredándose el pelo antes de irse a la cama para no tener que hacerlo por la mañana.

Pepa caminó hasta colocarse a espaldas de la pelirroja, quien le sonrió a través del espejo. Las manos de la morena rodearon por detrás la cintura de Silvia y besó su cuello.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?

Pepa asintió y Silvia dejó el peine en el lavabo. Sin girarse, apoyó su espalda en el cuerpo de su mujer y se dejó abrazar cerrando los ojos, suspirando. Para qué iba a mentir, no se encontraba muy bien.

Había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo y poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que últimamente se habían estado mintiendo, ambas, y no le gustaba la idea. Y lo peor era que había descubierto nuevas razones egoístas en su mentira. No solo no le había contado nada a Pepa sobre sus descansos con David porque se imaginaba su reacción, sino porque ni ella misma estaba segura de por qué lo hacía.

Estaba basaste asustada con respecto a sus sentimientos. Y no sobre sus sentimientos hacia Pepa, sabía muy bien que la amaba y que su sonrisa le iluminaba la vida. Las dudas eran sobre David. Unas dudas que para nada quería tener.

Le encantaba estar con él. Esperaba el momento del descanso con ansias y cada vez que se veían por alguna razón que no fuese el trabajo se sentía muy a gusto, muy protegida, y tenía que reconocerlo, le encantaba que la quisiera. Se sentía de nuevo admirada por alguien.

Con esto no quería decir que no se sintiera protegida o admirada con Pepa, claro que sí. Pero había ya tantos enfados borrados sin arreglar por culpa de la frase "mejor no se lo digo, no quiero discutir", que, como les había pasado antes, acababan desconfiando la una de la otra sin una razón aparente.

Y se querían, claro que se querían, pero ya no había pétalos de rosa en la cama antes de irse a dormir, ni un par de billetes colgados en la nevera como quien no quiere la cosa para hacer un viaje. Las miradas en el trabajo se estaban extinguiendo, o en este caso, sustituyéndose por otra persona. Las cenas románticas a la luz de las velas eran imposibles con Noah en casa, y aunque no culpaban para nada a la niña y de hecho también disfrutaban con ella, tenían que reconocer que de las veinticuatro horas que antes tenían para darse amor, veinte de ellas eran ocupadas por su hija. ¿Y las cuatro restantes? Si no discutían, trabajaban, y si no trabajaban se estaban dando amor "para cumplir" como la pelirroja pensaba.

Amor "para cumplir" era lo que ella llamaba a aquellos "te quiero" rápidos que salían solos, sin pensarlo, antes de salir a trabajar, o a esas noches en las que se acostaban solo porque les apetecía, porque un beso había llevado a un tocamiento, y el tocamiento había acabado convirtiéndose en sexo. También era amor "para cumplir" cuando se besaban como quien se saluda, solo porque había que hacerlo.

No es que no se quisieran, es que apenas tenían tiempo para hacerlo.

Cuando por algún casual iban las tres juntas al parque y se quedaban solas mientras Noah jugaba con la arena, o la niña se quedaba en casa de Rita jugando con Sabina, podían darse todo el amor verdadero, el amor puro. Miradas que lo dicen todo, caricias viendo una película, paseos agarradas de la mano… Cosas en pareja que las hacía felices.

Por eso sabían que se querían, pero todo lo anterior –resumido por Pepa como "rutina"- conseguía que se distanciaran a veces más de lo necesario y necesitaran esas charlas como la que iban a tener ahora mismo.

-¿Hoy no estás cansada?-Preguntó Silvia acariciándole las manos. Normalmente se metían en la cama y tras hablar un poco acababan durmiéndose o, en su defecto, haciendo el amor "para cumplir".

-Hoy me da igual estar cansada-Contestó apretándose más a ella-. Creo que nos debemos una disculpa.

-Las dos.

-Las dos-Repitió-. Sé que yo también me he equivocado, pero me extraña más que la cagues tú. No estoy acostumbrada.

-Y por eso se te debe siempre librar de la culpa…-Murmuró separándose un poco de ella.

-Sabes que no. Asumo mis responsabilidades.

Silvia bufó y se separó de ella negando con la cabeza.

-Mal empezamos la conversación.

-Estás deseando preguntarme ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porque sé lo que va a pasar en cuanto te lo pregunte.

-Ponme a prueba.

La pelirroja volteó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Preguntó-. Lo de las salidas con Aitor. No, esa no sería la pregunta en concreto, no me importa lo que hagas con él. La pregunta sería ¿por qué me mentiste?

-¿Por qué me mentiste tú?

Silvia entonces sonrió irónica y salió del baño. Se sentó en la cama y vio como Pepa, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño, se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Ves? Por eso no quería preguntártelo. En seguida, para huir, saltarías con lo mío.

-No es para huir, es porque me interesa.

-Resulta que yo he preguntado primero.

-¿Se puede saber qué escondes para esquivar tanto la pregunta?

La más baja soltó una carcajada falsa.

-En primer lugar eres tú la que esquivas la pregunta, y en segundo lugar, es por eso por lo que no te dije que yo también descansaba y me iba con David, Pepa, por ese tonito que pones.

-No, si quieres me pongo a dar palmadas cada vez que os vea juntos, de paso os animo a que os enrolléis y tal.

-¡Es que lo sacas todo de quicio!-Exclamó Silvia alzando los brazos. Se subió en la cama por completo y se acomodó con la espalda en el cabecero. Pepa se acercó-. Debería ser yo la que me pusiera así. Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Pues no te lo dije por lo mismo, para que no exageraras.

-Vale, por lo menos ya nos hemos dado las explicaciones y solo estoy en el grado de enfado: "hoy no me toques, me duele la cabeza".

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Pepa comenzó a reírse. Silvia se aguantaba la risa, en plena discusión no quería perder el orgullo. Pero en el fondo tampoco había que exagerar las cosas. Iban a hablarlo, no a pelear.

-Entonces… ¿En paz?-Preguntó Pepa. A ella era a la que menos le gustaba pelear. Aunque era ella la que intentaba empezar una charla, acabar discutiendo era lo que menos deseaba.

-Hombre, en paz, paz…. No. El grado de enfado sigue ahí, y como se vaya acumulando va a acabar en el grado "hoy duermes en el sofá".

Pepa volvió a soltar una carcajada y se sentó al borde de la cama. La miró y vio como Silvia miraba al armario, sin observarlo en realidad.

-Mírame-Le pidió Pepa. La pelirroja lo hizo-. Lo siento ¿vale?

Se miraban a los ojos trasmitiéndoselo todo.

-Vale.

-Esta vez sí que me tienes que pedir perdón tú también.

-Los siento, lo siento-Murmuró. Era muy orgullosa, excesivamente orgullosa-. Y se acabaron las mentiras.

-Se acabaron las mentiras.

Para ambas, la misma promesa era una mentira en sí. Por una parte Silvia, que no le había contado lo confundida que se sentía respecto a David. Por otra parte Pepa, que tenía serias preocupaciones respecto a eso de llevar una vida rutinaria. Estaba segura de que en algún momento acabarían cansándose.

Se miraron a los ojos, de todas formas, sinceras. Porque cuando construyes una mentira acabas creyéndotela, sabiendo que así te sentirás mejor. Y por supuesto estaban mucho mejor así, mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose.

-Estos son los momentos que echo de menos-Le dijo Pepa.

-No somos culpables, apenas podemos con todo.

-Y solo tenemos una… cuando le demos un hermanito…

Silvia, que la miraba enternecida, abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Perdón?

-No pensarás dejarla sola ¿verdad?

-No pero… joder, pensé que está conversación saldría… yo que sé, que saldría más tarde. Un hermanito… Pero… pero ¿tuyo? Es decir…

Pepa soltó una carcajada.

-Cariño tranquila, que estaba bromeando.

-¡Idiota!

La morena, aún riendo, se acomodó mejor en la cama, tumbándose con un suspiro cansado. Silvia se tumbó a su lado y le besó los labios muy suavemente.

-Si por algún casual le damos un hermanito a Noah, será adoptado. No pienso aguantar otro embarazo tuyo.

-Deja lo del hermanito, anda. Solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

-Vale-La besó de nuevo, esta vez más pausado, más largo. Pronto se volvió a separar, pensativa-. ¿Adoptaríamos un niño o una niña?

-Silvia…

-Me callo.

-Sí, mejor.

Entre risas, la pelirroja mordisqueó el labio de su mujer, quien pronto respondió acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Al final te has puesto la ropa interior bonita?-Preguntó Silvia levantándole la camiseta.

-Yo solo tengo ropa interior bonita, pero me da pena ponérmela, la verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me la quitas antes de que puedas disfrutar de ellas.

Y volvieron a besarse. Un beso que no solo anunciaba una noche llena de pasión. Un beso cargado de miedos por parte de las dos, de culpabilidad, de mentiras y, sobre todo, un beso lleno de nubes. Nubes llenas de sentimiento que estallarían en tormenta tarde o temprano, y lo peor no era esto… Lo peor era que ambas sabían con antelación que pasaría, y una de ellas tenía ya un viaje en mente para apaciguar las cosas. Lo que había hecho esa tarde había sido imperdonable, pero ya no lo recordaba, seguramente porque estuvo tan mal que su propia cabeza se negaba una y otra vez haberlo hecho. Y es que había sido ella la que había empezado, no él. Había sido Pepa Miranda la que había llevado a Aitor a los vestuarios… Nadie podía culpar al chico de acercarse a ella y besarla como la besó.


	8. Confesiones, el mar y un final necesario

**8-Confesiones, el mar… y un final necesario.**

12 de febrero.

Silvia se calzaba el zapato de tacón sentada en su cama de matrimonio. No le prestaba mucha atención, más bien miraba a un punto fijo del suelo, pensativa. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Para una discusión que estaban teniendo civilizadamente, ahora que parecía que la "charlita" iba a acabar bien, pasa eso. Si lo hubiese hecho ella… Pero no, había sido Pepa. No sabía muy bien qué pensar. La verdad es que todo fue muy extraño. Primero llega y la abraza en el baño, comienzan a discutir por algo absurdo, como siempre, y a ella se le ocurre soltar una broma para apaciguar las cosas. Y funcionó. Coño, y tanto que funcionó. Hicieron el amor dos, tres, cuatro veces, no recordaba muy bien… Solo sabía que fue a las tres y media de la madrugada cuando pasó. La hora exacta en la que Pepa había dicho lo que había dicho y ahora no sabía como mirarla a la cara.

**Pepa**

**(*)**Soy gilipollas. Soy una puta gilipollas. Todo se me estaba yendo de las manos y lo de la noche anterior… joder, lo de la noche anterior fue la cagada de las cagadas.

Estaba con Noah en la cocina esa mañana y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer. Tras prepararle el biberón a la niña y dárselo para que se lo bebiera ella sola, como siempre, me tomé un segundo café.

-Ya van dos-Dijo de pronto mi hija dejando de beber. La miré extrañada-. Dos cafés. _Mida_, uno-Levantó un dedito y señaló la taza vacía encima de la mesa-, y dos-Señaló el que yo tenía en la mano. Sonreí.

-Qué bien cuentas ya.

-Porque ya_ toy_ en el cole, y soy mayor-Contestó ella llena de orgullo.

Cierto, estaba en el colegio. En ocho días cumpliría los tres años y su nivel de comprensión y de habla había crecido enormemente. Nada de frases cortas, de sí o de no. Ahora ya te contaba el día en el colegio completo y, según veía, ya sabía contar. Solo hasta diez, pero sabía.

-¿Y por qué te bebes otro café?-Preguntó inocente. Aún llevaba su biberón por la mitad.

-Pues porque hoy necesito tomarme dos. Me van a sentar bien.

-¿Por qué?

Lo olvidaba, también estaba más curiosa que nunca y a todo le buscaba una explicación. Como Silvia decía: "la edad del por qué".

-Porque sí, y tómate ya el bibe que llegaremos tarde al cole.

Esa mañana no estaba muy cariñosa con mi hija. Ni con ella ni con nadie. Hoy sería mejor que no se me acercasen demasiado, me odiaba a mí misma, estaba avergonzada y tenía ganas de llorar. Y todos por una palabra. Solo por una puta palabra.

Me levanté de la silla dejando a mi hija sentada en su trona, con su biberón. Era una de las cosas que mejor hacía, desayunar. No hacía falta que le pusiéramos el babero, con solo darle el biberón calentito, ella lo cogía con ambas manos y medio dormida se lo bebía entero.

Yo aún estaba en pijama y aunque debería haber ido antes a cambiarme, tenía miedo de estar con Silvia en la misma habitación y que saliera la conversación. Fue solo cuando escuché el tacón de sus zapatos cuando supe que estaba lista.

Entré en la habitación y la miré. Preciosa, como siempre.

-Voy a vestirme, viste tú a la niña ¿vale?

-Claro-Se limitó a decir ella levantándose de la cama. Estaba sentada en ella, pensando. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber en qué pensaba.

Cuando salió comencé a cambiarme yo también. Entonces vinieron a mi cabeza los recuerdos de la noche anterior. La noche en que le prometí que no habría más mentiras y una ya rondaba en mi interior.

_Silvia la besaba con pasión mientras se acariciaban bajo la sábana. No estaban cansadas aunque ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabían qué hora era y tampoco les interesaba. Para ambas, aquella discusión había sido una de las mejores. Eso de que Noah les hiciera comprender con su simple existir que no debían gritarse ni echarse cosas en cara, estaba echando sus frutos. Por lo menos en cuanto al sexo. _

_Las manos de ambas estaban acariciando la entrepierna de la otra, y en mitad de aquel orgasmo que disfrutaron juntas, Silvia suspiró. Pero Pepa no. Pepa dijo entonces una palabra._

_-Aitor…-Susurró._

_Entonces fue un caos en la cabeza de cada una. Silvia se separó de ella confusa. La propia Pepa no sabía muy bien qué había pasado. No estaba imaginándoselo a él, nunca se imaginaba a otra persona cuando se acostaba con Silvia, pero era porque la propia Silvia era su fantasía, la que la volvía loca. Aquello solo había sido un despiste, el nombre de Aitor salió de su interior por equivocación._

_Una equivocación que significó una completa parálisis de ambas y, tras segundos en silencio sin saber qué hacer, una marcha de Pepa al sofá sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Ahora no podía dormir con una persona a la que le había asestado semejante estocada. Avergonzada, asustada y sobretodo confusa, se tumbó en el sofá sabiendo que aquella noche no dormiría absolutamente nada._

Me temblaban las manos solo de pensarlo. ¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Por qué lo dije? Ahora no podía mirar a mi propia mujer a la cara, no podía casi ni hablarle.

Suspirando entrecortadamente por culpa de estar aguantando el llanto, me vestí por completo. Escuché a Noah gritar que me diera prisa, que íbamos a llegar tarde. Me apoyé en el armario y suspiré para relajarme. Lo que me faltaba ahora, llorar. No solo preocuparía más a Silvia, sino que asustaría a mi hija. **(*)**

….

-¡¿Qué!?-Exclamó Sara.

A la hora del descanso las cosas habían tomado un cambio bastante grande, por lo menos ese día. Silvia se había encerrado en su laboratorio para adelantar trabajo, era su forma de relajarse y olvidarse de lo malo. Pepa, por su parte, no estaba con su típico compañero de descanso. Ese día estaba con Sara en un parque desierto ya que siendo horario matinal, los niños estaban en el colegio. La rubia tomaba una ensalada en una fiambrera. Pepa no comía nada, no tenía hambre.

-Lo que has oído, que soy imbécil, sobrina, que soy imbécil.

Se lo había tenido que contar. No podía aguantar más aquella presión y sobretodo necesitaba consejo, además de desahogarse. Sara estaba totalmente alucinada, no se esperaba aquello.

-¡Tú lo que eres es gilipollas! ¿Y esta mañana? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No hemos hablado, ni siquiera nos hemos mirado.

Sara se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-Joder… Pobre Silvia, tiene que estar fatal…

Pepa notó como se le oprimía el pecho y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. No quería llorar pero es que se sentía tan mal.

Sara notó esto y le acarició el hombro.

-Bueno, que tampoco es tan malo. Me has dicho que no estabas fantaseando con él ni nada raro ¿verdad?-Pepa asintió-. Pues entonces ya está, se te escapó. Explícaselo así a ella, te tiene que entender.

-Que no Sara, que no entiendes nada, es que… Que la he cagado de más, que hice algo que no debía hacer. Tú… ¿tú te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?

-¿Ayer? ¿Cuándo?

-Al salir del montacargas.

-Ah, sí, claro.

-Pues… la cosa no se quedó ahí.

_Pepa cargaba con una caja llena de informes que se iban desparramando por el pasillo. La soltó con enfado para recoger lo que ya había recogido varias veces y miró alrededor. Entonces vio a su sobrina y con un silbido captó su atención._

_-Anda, ayuda a tu tita con esto._

_-Tendrás morro, que también tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Ya, por eso, te estoy dando una excusa para que dejes de trabajar durante cinco minutos._

_Sara soltó una carcajada y cargó varios informes en las manos, ayudando así a su tía. Entraron en el montacargas y soltaron las cosas en el suelo. Justo cuando cerraron la puerta, Aitor la abrió apareciendo por ella sonriente._

_-Vaya, un montacargas con dos preciosidades dentro-Dijo cerrando de nuevo la puerta-. ¿Dónde vais, señoritas?_

_-Al segundo, teatrero-Le soltó Sara._

_-O a donde tú quieras -Bromeó Pepa seductora. Sara la miró._

_-Ya… cuando tenga el dinero necesario ya verás donde te llevo._

_-¿Tienes algo planeado? Piensa que si me llevas a mí tendrás que cargar con otro bulto._

_-¿Silvia?_

_-Estaba hablando de Noah, yo los tríos no los veo ¿eh?_

_Aitor soltó una carcajada y el montacargas paró en el primero. _

_-Ya me estás asegurando que si vienes conmigo no va a ser un viaje amistoso, precisamente._

_-Es que me puede la tentación._

_Volvieron a reír y Aitor salió sonriendo a Sara como despedida. Cerró la puerta y Pepa le dio al segundo botón. El montacargas comenzó a subir lentamente._

_-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Sara un tanto mosqueada. _

_-¿Qué hago?-Le confundió aquella expresión en la cara de su sobrina._

_-Pues tu sabrás, yo lo que he visto que un poco más y lo invitas a tu cama._

_Pepa soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué dices? Estábamos de coña._

_-Pepa, con un tío que sabes que está por ti, no haces esas coñas._

_-Sara, no me jodas ¿eh? A ver si ahora voy a tener que cambiar mi trato con él solo por eso._

_-Pues sí, porque lo malo no es lo que le dices, sino lo que tú sientes al decírselo._

_El montacargas paró y Pepa, enfadada, fue a salir, pero Sara le bloqueó el paso. Simplemente estaba preocupada por sus tías, nada más. Sabía que no debía meterse pero le superaba el pensar que las dudas que Silvia le había expresado respecto a la amistad de Pepa y Aitor fueran ciertas._

_-Estás un poco paranoica ¿eh? _

_-Joder, tita. Soy yo, me lo puedes contar ¿vale? Hay que estar muy ciego para no ver como se te ilumina la cara cuando lo ves llegar._

_-¿Y a Silvia no se le ilumina la cara con el otro idiota?_

_-¿Qué idiota?_

_-Con David, Sara, con David. _

_Su sobrina se tuvo que morder la lengua. No podía decirle a Pepa que la pelirroja le había contado varias cosas acerca del chico. Tenía dudas sobre su comportamiento con él y la rubia no había tenido otra que responderle "Es por la rutina. No disfrutáis como antes por tener a Noah con vosotras, pero ya sabíais con antelación que esto pasaría. No te preocupes, seguro que se te pasan las dudas en cuanto la niña sea un poco más mayor y le tengáis que prestar menos atención"._

_Tras este consejo de Sara, la pelirroja se había ido más tranquila. Pero ¿cómo contarle a Pepa esas dudas de Silvia? No podía, liaría una buena. Por eso dejó ese tema a un lado._

_-No hablamos de Silvia, hablamos de ti-Contestó mirando a su tía muy seria-. Se nota que te estás comiendo la cabeza de más, y eso te jode._

_Pepa suspiró, tiró del brazo de su sobrina y le dio al primer piso de nuevo. Así estarían un poco más con suficiente privacidad._

_-Todo estaba bien antes de saber que estaba enamorado de mí-Confesó Pepa-. Podía bromear a mis anchas, abrazarle y ser su colega, su amiga. Pero ahora va y me suelta ese bombazo, y yo no sé qué hacer._

_-No sabes qué hacer… ¿frente a qué?_

_-Que me gusta, Sara._

_-¡¿Aitor!?_

_-¡No! Estoy loca por Silvia ¿vale? Simplemente me gusta saber que está enamorado de mí. Me llena, no sé si me entiendes. Me siento…_

_-…Admirada-Terminó Sara. Eso mismo le había dicho Silvia-. Eso es normal, Pepa. A todas nos gusta que nos quieran._

_-Ya… pero lo mío es peor._

_-¿Por qué iba a ser peor?_

_-Porque a veces cuando me dice algo con respecto a sus sentimientos y está demasiado cerca… que me encanta, Sara, que quiero besarle. Pero me acuerdo de Silvia y de que está mal y no lo hago, claro. Pero joder, que no quiero querer besarle, es decir, no quiero que quiera, no, no quiero yo querer… ¡Coño, ya me entiendes!_

_Sara suspiró agobiada y en cuanto el montacargas paró, volvió a darle a otro botón. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que suponía._

_-Por lo menos sabes parar-La animó-. Piensas en Silvia y ya está ¿no?_

_-Sí… pero hay veces que al acordarme de Silvia me acuerdo de sus miradas a David y… no sé, me siento tan celosa y enfadada que querría estar con Aitor solo por despecho, por rencor._

_Estuvieron en silencio hasta que el montacargas volvió a pararse. Esta vez sí que salieron, ambas con la cabeza gacha. En un vistazo que echó Sara a su tía sonrió con ternura y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_-¿Sabes lo que yo haría?-Preguntó Sara. Pepa negó con la cabeza-. Dejarle claro de una vez por todas a Aitor que tú a quien quieres es a Silvia. Cuando lo hagas él te olvidará y tú podrás alejarte de esa tentación. _

_-Sabe muy bien que amo a Silvia._

_-Pero él ve lo que vemos todos. Hay química entre vosotros y si uno de los dos no la frena vais a acabar mal, tita. Silvia y tú._

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la cosa no se quedó ahí?-Preguntó Sara. Hacía bastante frío pero con aquella charla se había tenido que quitar la chaqueta. Estaba acalorada, igual que Pepa, que hacía ya un rato tenía la chaqueta en las manos.

-Después de eso y al ponerme a trabajar no podía dejar de pensar en la charla. Le encontré el sentido a lo que habíamos hablado, estaba asustada por lo que podía pasar sino cortaba de raíz con el problema y… fui a hablar con Aitor. A hablar seriamente.

-Le dije que quería hablar con él y tuvo que asustarse de mi cara porque asintió preocupado. Al ver a tanta gente alrededor me lo llevé a los vestuarios y suspiré dispuesta a decirle lo que me habías dicho, porque era verdad.

_-Se acabó el juego, Aitor-Le dije apoyada en el lavabo._

_-¿Qué juego?_

_-El nuestro. Sé que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que hay química y quiero dejar claro que se acabó._

_-La química no se puede acabar-Me dijo él muy serio._

_-No hablo de la química, hablo de lo que produce. A ver… te tengo mucho cariño, eres un gran amigo y la verdad, si no tuviera mujer serías un buen polvo, pero solo es eso. No estoy enamorada de ti ni voy a estarlo y si…_

_-Pepa, Pepa, Pepa-Me tranquilizó él-. ¿Qué coño me estás contando? A esto me refería con que no quería que cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros, joder._

_-Pero es que tienen que cambiar._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más da que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti?_

_-Pues que cuando no lo sabía el bromear contigo eran solo eso, bromas. Ahora si bromeo contigo te estoy dando alas y no quiero hacerlo._

_-No, tú sabes que esa no es la razón. Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes miedo de acabar enamorándote de mi, eso es lo que te pasa._

_Le miré anonadada y finalmente solté una falsa carcajada._

_-No tienes ni puta idea, Aitor, ni puta idea. Tengo mujer, tengo una hija y las dos son lo más importante de mi vida, no ibas a sustituir a ninguna aunque quisieras._

_-Sustituirlas no, pero puedo poner en duda el amor que sientes por una de ellas en cualquier momento._

_-Eso no te lo crees ni tu._

-Y me besó. Se acercó a mí a paso rápido y me besó.

Sara casi ni parpadeaba. No se esperaba para nada aquella historia y, mientras se la contaba, por su cabeza rondaba el nombre de Silvia. Si llegaba a enterarse caería en depresión, seguro.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Se lo devolví…-Susurró.

Sara se levantó por impulso y se colocó ambas manos en la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no, no…-Murmuraba agobiada. Se quitó las manos de la cara y la miró-. Joder, Pepa…

-Lo sé, la cagué, la cagué mucho.

-¡Ha sido la cagada de las cagadas, coño!

-No sé por qué lo hice, ni siquiera lo sentía. Era… era puro deseo, pasión.

-¡A los deseos y a las tentaciones se les combate!

-¡Y lo hice! ¡En cuanto sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharme la camisa lo empujé! ¡Lo aparté, le dije que yo no quería eso, pensé en Silvia, pensé en Noah, pensé en todo!

Sara miraba a su tía con el corazón encogido. Pepa ahora lloraba y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaría haciendo daño.

-Pero no tengo perdón…-Murmuró dejando salir más lágrimas-. No supe controlarme, no supe… no supe decirle lo que le tenía que decir y alejarme… Soy una mierda, Sara, una mierda.

Su sobrina se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Pepa recibió este abrazo con ganas y lloró en el pecho de su sobrina.

-Ya está, Pepa. No pasó nada entonces ¿verdad? Pues no te preocupes… Conseguiste frenarlo a tiempo.

Pero Pepa negaba con la cabeza.

-No… Él se fue y yo me quedé allí pensando en Silvia, en lo que le había hecho y… y en que no se lo merece. No se merece a alguien como yo.

-Ya estás diciendo tonterías por culpa del llanto. Tita, que esto es un bache. Todo este lío con David, con Aitor… ninguno tiene la culpa, es vuestra relación que desde hace tiempo anda coja, ya está. Silvia te quiere y tú a ella, y lo sabes. Has tenido un pequeño fallo pero lo has corregido, no te tortures más.

-Ahora no sé si decírselo o…

-No-Dijo enseguida Sara-. Pero ni de coña, y menos como estás. En tu estado de odio hacia ti misma seguro que le sueltas alguna burrada como "te he sido infiel" y hala, relación a la mierda.

Pepa sonrió entre lágrimas y su sobrina se separó de ella para secarle algunas lágrimas.

-¿Y qué hago?

-¿Sabes lo que os hace falta? Recuperar la ilusión. Cuando le regalabas rosas, cuando la invitabas a cenar, cuando os pasabais el domingo en casa desnudas, haciendo el amor en cualquier momento…

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Sé muchas cosas.

-También sabrás que lo del domingo haciendo el amor y lo de invitarla a cenar está descartado. Noah está ahí y no quiero quitarla de en medio como si fuera un mueble que estorbara.

-Es que no tienes por qué apartarla. Tenéis una hija y sois conscientes de ello. Ahora no toca vida en pareja a solas, ahora toca vida en familia, y también puede ser muy bonito. Solo tienes que sorprenderla como antes, a las dos. ¡Iros de viaje!

Pepa soltó una carcajada, ya no lloraba.

-No te imaginas como fue el viaje a Barcelona. También íbamos por terapia de pareja y acabamos discutiendo más que nunca.

-Pues volvisteis la mar de bien. ¿Qué más da lo que ocurra en el viaje? La finalidad era reponeros y os repusisteis. Además, ahora eso de viajar es diferente, vais con Noah.

Pepa la miró pensativa y tras mirar la hora su idea se fue al garete. Entonces pensó en Silvia de nuevo, en su pelirroja, en la persona con la que la vida era realmente vida, y se levantó poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A arreglar de una vez por todas los desperfectos de mi relación.

Salió corriendo del parque y Sara miró el reloj.

-¿¡Y el trabajo!?-Gritó esperando que la escuchara.

-¡Por un día mi suegro no me va a despedir!

Sara finalmente sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros suspiró. Pensó en la suerte que tenía Noah por tener unas madres que no solo la querían tanto, sino que también se querían entre sí. Sin saber por qué miró los columpios y pensó en su madre. Cuánto deseaba verla y qué lástima le daba que sus padres no estuvieran juntos. No podía permitir que su prima pasase por el mismo divorcio que pasó ella, quizás, por eso, se sintió tan a gusto por haber ayudado a la pareja.

Silvia se quitó la coleta dejándose el pelo suelto. Miró el reloj y en cuanto vio la hora se dio más prisa en quitarse también la bata de laboratorio y desinfectarse las manos con alcohol. Tenía que estar en quince minutos en la puerta del colegio y, saliendo a toda velocidad del laboratorio, se despidió de todos con un saludo.

Iba un poco enfadada.

Sara le había dicho que su mujer tenía algo importante que hacer y no la acompañaría tampoco esta vez a recoger a Noah. No le importó ya que le dejaba el coche, aunque le molestó eso de que se desentendiera de sus deberes como madre.

Pensando esto arrancó el coche y llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora, como siempre.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Noah dando saltitos-. ¡Mira, mira!

Llevaba un dibujo en las manos hecho con pegatinas torcidas. El nombre de la pequeña estaba escrito al principio con letras temblorosas pero con las cuatro letras primeras perfectamente escritas. Los apellidos Miranda Castro eran ya otra cosa. Se notaba que no los había practicado mucho.

-¿Y esto? ¡Qué bonito!

-Es _pa_ ti y _pa_ mamá. Lo he hecho yo.

Silvia miró a su hija que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cara, iluminada, esperaba una bonita recompensa en forma de beso o abrazo.

-Me encanta, cariño.

-Pero es de las dos ¿eh?

-Claro. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Lo vamos a colgar en la nevera para que lo veamos todos los días. Así sabremos que es de las dos.

-¡Sí!

En seguida Silvia la cogió en brazos y le dio dos besos sonoros que la niña devolvió con cariño. Abrazó a su madre por el cuello y tosió.

Lo hacía muy a menudo, toser. Podría ser una manía infantil o una manera de llamar la atención, pero tosía varias veces y había algunas que dejaba de jugar para coger aire. En el pediatra le habían dicho que todo provenía del mismo problema, los pulmones. No era nada peligroso pero ahora le tenían que dar la medicina al despertarse y al acostarse. El doble de cantidad que hacía un año.

-Eh… la madre de Noah ¿verdad?-Preguntó la profesora. Esta mujer era más mayor y tenía cara de buena persona. Se notaba quien trabajaba con niños. Su sonrisa parecía sincera en todo momento.

La pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

-Sí, soy Silvia-Le tendió la mano y la mujer se la apretó.

-Yo soy Paz.

-Es mi seño-Puntualizó la niña haciendo sonreír a ambas.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Silvia al ver que tenía tanto interés en hablar con ella-. ¿Se ha portado mal?

-No, que va. Noah es muy buena, aunque un poco cabezona. Eso sí, es muy madura, estáis haciendo un buen trabajo-Silvia sonrió agradecida por el comentario. A toda madre le gusta saber que está haciendo las cosas bien con su hijo-. Es solo que su mujer me ha dado algo para usted.

La mujer se sacó del bolsillo un sobre y se lo dio aún sin borrar la sonrisa. Miró a Noah y le guiñó un ojo. Noah intentó hacerlo también pero al no poder se fijó en el sobre que abría su madre extrañada.

"_Para ti:_

_Siempre supe que lo nuestro era un cuento de hadas, pero ya no encuentro la magia. ¿Quieres recuperarla? Simplemente deja que te guíe._

_Para Noah:_

_Cariño, vamos a encontrar un lugar mágico, como el de los cuentos, pero para eso tienes que ayudar a mamá. Llévala a la tienda de los sueños._

_Para las dos:_

_Os adoro"_

-¿Qué pone, mamá?-Preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

Silvia estaba un poco en estado de shock pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Negó con la cabeza nerviosa y un poco ruborizada. Se rió de sí misma al verse tan colorada por una estupidez, pero hacía tanto que no vivían como crías que casi había olvidado lo que era y no supo muy bien como reaccionar. En otras ocasiones se habría ilusionado como una tonta, pero por ahora solo estaba nerviosa, contenta.

-Ella solo dijo que Noah sabría llegar-Se limitó a decir Paz encogiéndose de hombros-. Buenas tardes.

-A… adiós-Tartamudeó la pelirroja aún ensimismada.

-¿Qué es?-Volvió a preguntar la niña, insistente.

-Vamos a buscar un lugar encantado, pero tienes que ayudarme. Esta es la primera pista.

Noah abrió los ojos como platos y su madre la soltó en el suelo. Le quitó la mochilita para que estuviera más cómoda y se la colgó en el brazo. Sabía que la que más disfrutaría con todo sería la niña, así que no dudó en leerle la parte de carta que le tocaba.

-¿Sabes dónde es?

La niña primero se quedó un poco ausente, entonces sonrió y asintió con mucha fuerza.

-¡La tienda de los _seños_! ¡Sí!

Agarró la mano de su madre y tiró de ella, no sin antes girarse y gritar a pleno pulmón: "¡Adiós seño Paz!".

Silvia seguía a su pequeña asombrada por su capacidad de retención de datos, hablando técnicamente. Esa tal tienda no estaba al lado precisamente, y aún así, la pequeña sabía exactamente por qué calles ir. Y solo con tres años que cumpliría en ocho días.

Entre calle y calle Silvia vio a lo lejos un lugar que reconocía muy bien. Un lugar que pisaba todas las navidades ya fuera por una cosa o por otra, y lo mejor es que su hija se acercaba más y más.

No se llamaba "la tienda de los sueños" ni nada por el estilo, era una juguetería. La misma juguetería en la que Silvia le compraba todos los años el regalo de navidad a Sara cuando era pequeña. La misma que visitaban juntas todos los inviernos y donde ahora compraban los juguetes de Noah.

La misma en la que Pepa se decidió a decirle que quería un hijo.

-¡Aquí!-Exclamó la niña, que tosió varias veces agotada por la carrera.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que esto se llama la tienda de los sueños?

-Mamá. Dice que aquí _dicidió_ que fueseis mamás. Mis mamás.

Silvia sintió un dulce calor por todo el cuerpo debido a la ternura que se había acomodado en él. Acarició la mejilla sonrosada de su hija y asintió. Era verdad, en cierto modo. ¿Cuántas cosas más le había contado Pepa a su hija?

La niña se pegó al escaparate y levantó la cabeza al ver un cartelito que antes no estaba. _"Se vende magia". _Ella no supo leerlo pero su madre sí, y sabía que aquel cartel podría significar muchas cosas en una juguetería, pero esa letra era de Pepa, la conocía bien.

Volviendo a sujetar la mano de su hija, entraron visualizándolo todo. En otra ocasión la niña habría insistido en algún juguete en particular, pero esta vez estaba tan concentrada en "el juego" que apenas se fijó en las muñecas ni en los camiones.

-Perdone-Dijo Silvia captando la atención del vendedor-. El cartel de ahí…

-¿Eres Silvia Castro?-Preguntó con ánimo. Silvia asintió-. Tengo una cosa para ti, espera.

Sacó de una carpeta bajo el mostrador un nuevo sobre y la cara de Silvia se llenó de luz. Poco a poco estaba ilusionándose cada vez más, y con solo tener a su hija al lado con más imaginación que nadie y más ilusión que nunca, esta se multiplicaba por dos. Ahora madre e hija estaban nerviosas pensando lo que podían encontrar en ese sobre.

"_Para ti:_

_Siento ser la causante de que la magia desapareciera, pero si ya estás aquí es porque te empeñas en buscarla. Sé que la vas a encontrar._

_Para Noah:_

_¿Tienes hambre? Pídele a mamá que te lleva a la hamburguesería, esta vez te va a dejar. Pero con una condición: tienes que pedir tu menú favorito._

_Para las dos:_

_Os quiero."_

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo hambre!-Exclamó la niña deseando no solo ir a la hamburguesería, sino seguir con la búsqueda de ese lugar mágico.

-Pues vamos-La animó Silvia.

Agradeció la ayuda al vendedor y salió hacia la hamburguesería más cercana, a la que siempre iban. La niña estaba nerviosa, le encantaba comer allí aunque su madre decía que no podían ir siempre, que no era bueno para la salud. Noah no entendía muy bien qué era eso de la salud, pero si su madre lo decía tenía que ser verdad. Aún así, le pareció muy interesante que la siguiente pista estuviera en uno de sus sitios favoritos.

Silvia, por su parte, aguardaba en la cola mirando de un lado a otro, segura de que Pepa las estaba siguiendo. Había tenido mucha cabeza al crear esa gran gymkhana, y todo para devolverle la magia a su relación, para devolverle "las pequeñas cosas".

-Una hamburguesa pequeña, patatas deluxe pequeñas y zumo de piña-La pelirroja soltó su pedido con gran facilidad. Bueno, el pedido de su hija. Siempre era el mismo.

Los ojos de la cajera la miraron un poco pensativa y tras leer un papel suspiró resignada.

-¿Eres Silvia?

-Eh… sí.

-¡Por fin! Se me ha olvidado la cuenta de cuantas veces he preguntado lo mismo. Dile a tu mujer que su hija no es la única que toma ese menú.

Silvia dejó salir una carcajada y en su bandeja vio un nuevo sobre. Cada vez le parecía todo más disparatado y Noah, a su lado, la tenía de los nervios. Tiraba de su pantalón ansiosa por descubrir la pista, pero Silvia no quiso abrirlo hasta que su hija estuvo comiendo. Sabía de sobras que con lo impaciente que era, no comería para seguir con el juego.

"_Para ti:_

_La búsqueda de la magia lleva su tiempo, puede que toda la tarde, así que ya estás quitándole patatas a tu hija y tomándote algo antes de seguir con esto. Sé que no has pedido nada. _

Silvia sonrió.

_Para Noah:_

_Espero que te lo hayas comido todo, tienes que estar fuerte para seguir ayudando a mamá. Ahora solo tienes que hacer una cosa: Pregúntale lo que me preguntaste a mí hace tres noches, cuando te estaba contando el cuento de la bella durmiente. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste cómo sabes si quieres a alguien como novio o novia? ¿Qué te contesté?_

_Para las dos: _

_Sois lo mejor de mi vida."_

La niña entonces puso mala cara y dejó de beberse el zumo. Apretó mucho los ojos intentando recordar y Silvia la miró casi suplicando que se acordara. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo y rió.

-¡Hay que pedir una cita!-Dijo.

-¿Una cita?-Repitió su madre confusa-. ¿Qué te dijo mamá?

-Dijo que había que pedir una cita.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que es una cita?

-No, pero mamá dijo que había que pedirlo, que ella te lo pidió.

Entonces una lluvia de ideas inundó la cabeza de la pelirroja que, cavilando, encontró el lugar donde Pepa le pidió la primera cita.

El _flashdance._

Así, entre pistas y más pistas pasaron la tarde. Madre e hijas ilusionadas, y Silvia agradecida, muy agradecida. Cada vez tenía más ganas de encontrar de una vez por todas aquel lugar mágico del que hablaba Pepa, que sin mucho pensar, tras la quinta pista, supo que se refería a un viaje, un lugar fuera de Madrid.

La última pista ahora, a las nueve de la noche, las había llevado al restaurante en el que se celebró la comunión de Sara, que ahora se había convertido en un restaurante familiar.

En cuanto entró se escuchó un silbido que captó la atención no solo de las dos nuevas clientas, sino del jefe de los camareros, que en seguida se acercó a ellas y les enseñó cual sería su mesa.

Silvia sentó a su hija en una sillita alta especialmente para ella y se sentó a su lado, mirando a todas partes.

-Mamá está loca-Le dijo a Noah haciéndola reír-. En serio, loca.

-Jajaja, mamá está loca-Repitió con su risa infantil-. ¡Hola mamá!-Exclamó de pronto haciendo que la pelirroja levantara la cabeza en un sobresalto y siguiera la mirada de la niña para encontrarse por fin con Pepa que, apoyada en una columna no muy lejos de ellas, miraba divertida aquella escena.

Silvia le sonrió golpeándose la frente con dos dedos y gesticulando la palabra "tarada" con los labios.

La morena comenzó a caminar entonces hasta la mesa y acarició el pelo de la niña, quien alzó las manos para abrazar a su madre. Tras este gesto de cariño, se acercó a su mujer, se inclinó hasta ella y la besó muy tiernamente.

A Silvia no le importó que estuvieran frente a su hija o que algunos las miraran. Pasó sus brazos al cuello de Pepa y profundizó el beso. Noah, por su parte, sonrió tranquila. La presión que tenía en el pecho había desaparecido, y aunque ella no sabía que aquello se llamaba preocupación, si sabía que le molestaba y aparecía cada vez que veía a sus madres enfadas o discutiendo.

Tras el beso, Pepa se sentó al otro lado de su hija y, por tanto, frente a su mujer. Pidieron la cena sin pensárselo demasiado y pudieron comprobar que "los terribles dos años" ya eran historia para la pequeña. Tomaba parte en la conversación y comprendía muchas cosas, no tenían que estar muy encima de ella con cada bocado que daba a la comida y sabía mantener las formas. Bueno, esto último más o menos. Ahora estaba muy calladita debido al cansancio, pero se estaba portando bien, que era lo importante. A Silvia le parecía casi imposible estar cenando TRANQUILAMENTE con su familia en un restaurante.

-Mamá dice que estás loca-Dijo Noah tras beber un poco de agua. Silvia rió y Pepa se unió a sus risas.

-¿Ah sí?-La morena miró a su mujer-. Estaré loca pero hacía tiempo que no veía en tu cara una sonrisa como esa.

Silvia sonrió tiernamente y estiró el brazo por la mesa. Pepa hizo lo mismo y se cogieron de las manos.

-Inclúyete a ti. No has dejado de sonreír desde que nos has visto.

-¿Este es el lugar mágico?-Preguntó la niña un poco insatisfecha. Se esperaba algo más…. Mágico.

-No, aquí es donde se consigue lo necesario para ir a ese lugar. Toma.

Se sacó un último sobre del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Silvia.

"_Para ti:_

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

_Para las dos:_

_Preparad las maletas, nos vamos a Nerja."_

El corazón de Silvia daba saltitos y sentía mariposas en el estómago, como la primera vez que la besó, como cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella, como el día de la boda, como cada noche que hacían el amor, como cuando compraron la cuna para Noah…

Esa era la magia. Había vuelto, quizás en mal estado, con heridas por culpa de los malos momentos y cierta desconfianza todavía, pero estaba, que era lo que importante. Ahora solo había que cuidarla y, ¿quién sabe?, curarla si era posible. Y lo harían viajando allí. Viajando al sur.

Cuando salió de su ensoñación tras estos innumerables "te amo", miró curiosa a Pepa.

-¿A Nerja?

-Uno de los pueblos más importantes de Málaga.

-Sé donde está, tonta. Quiero saber por qué.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que solía ir a Málaga a veranear con Paco y mi madre?-Silvia asintió-. Era allí. No sé si te sonará el Balcón de Europa, pero es precioso. Y bueno…-Miró a su hija-. Pronto es tu cumple, y todavía no has visto el mar. Como regalo vamos a ir a verlo ¿te apetece?

Los ojos de Noah se iluminaron y con la boca llena intentó decir que sí, pero como no podía, asintió con fuerza. Ambas mujeres rieron.

-Pues hecho, nos vamos la semana que viene. Ah, Silvia-La llamó. Su cara ya no era de ilusión ni de alegría, simplemente seriedad y culpa-. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, puede pasarle a cualquiera.

Se referían a la noche anterior, al nombre de Aitor en medio del sexo. La perdonaba, claro que sí, sobretodo después de semejante juego para hacer las paces y hacerle entender que a quien quiere es a ella. Simplemente le dolía saber que ya no la veía sexualmente atractiva.

-Pero quiero que lo entiendas, no pensaba en él-Dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento-. A mí me sigues gustando tú más que nadie, es solo que tenía algún que otro problemilla relacionado con él y salió sin querer, pero no me estaba imaginando nada ni…

-Vale, vale-Aceptó Silvia sonriendo-. Captado.

Siguieron acariciándose las manos.

-Te quiero-Dijo Pepa.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Y a mí?-Preguntó Noah que no había entendido casi nada de la conversación, solo lo último. Se veía un poco excluida en ese momento.

Pepa y Silvia rieron y levantando la mano que no se sujetaban, pellizcaron a la vez la mejilla de la niña.

-A ti también-Dijo la pelirroja.

La niña sonrió. Le gustaba estar así. Aún no comprendía muchas cosas, se liaba con ciertas palabras y a veces desconocía por completo el significado de varios gestos, pero sí que comprendía lo bien que se sentía cuando sus mamás estaban felices.

No sabía cómo, pero sabía cuando habían discutido aunque no las hubiese escuchado gritarse, que alguna que otra vez lo habían hecho. Cuando veía que sus madres no se hablaban, prefería irse al cuarto a jugar o se tumbaba en la cama abrazando a uno de los grandes peluches, pensando en cosas que nadie comprendería.

Si escuchaba llegar a alguna de sus madres, se bajaba de la cama a toda velocidad y se ponía a jugar con cualquier cosa. No le gustaba que la descubrieran allí tumbada, pensando. No por nada en especial, simplemente le daba vergüenza.

Pero ahora estaban bien, estaban sonriendo y decían que se querían. Ah, y que la querían a ella, que aunque lo sabía, prefería tenerlo seguro.

-Mamá-Dijo. No hacía falta llamarlas en plural, ya miraban las dos de por sí-. ¿Vosotras me seguiréis queriendo _sempre, sempre, sempre_?

-Siempre-Aseguró Pepa.

-¿Aunque haga cosas que no se pueden hacer?

La mirada de ambas cambió.

-Noah, ¿qué has hecho ya?-Preguntó Silvia.

La pequeña levantó el dedo índice y luego señaló bajo la mesa. Sus madres apartaron el mantel y vieron la cantidad de albóndigas que había en el suelo.

-¡Noah!-Exclamó Pepa.

-Quería ver si botaban… Y no botan.

-¡Eso no se hace!-La riñó Silvia.

-Ya… Pero yo quería verlo.

Bueno, sería ahora una niña más tranquila y civilizada, pero al fin y al cabo era una niña curiosa… y a las niñas curiosas les sale la vena traviesa. Noah no iba a ser una excepción.

14 de Febrero.

Unos pasitos descalzos se escuchaban corretear por el pasillo oscuro. No había amanecido del todo aún, pero a la pequeña Noah, que corría con su pijama azul hacia el dormitorio de sus madres, no le daba demasiado miedo caminar por casa siempre y cuando tuviera cierto grado de luz, como esa mañana.

Iba con una sonrisa reluciente, nerviosa. Al ver la puerta abierta decidió entrar, si estaba cerrada prefería no hacerlo a menos que tuviese mucho miedo por alguna pesadilla, pero siempre llamaba antes, se lo habían enseñado así.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-Gritó sobresaltándolas a las dos.

Silvia se incorporó algo preocupada pero al ver a su hija tan alegre volvió a tirarse somnolienta en el colchón.

-Noah, mi vida ¿qué pasa?-Pregunto Pepa con pesadumbre.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Nos vamos!-Exclamó subiéndose en la cama-. ¡Ya es de día!

Silvia se giró para mirar el reloj y vio que solo eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Claro que había luz, pero poquísima. Las ganas de viajar de la niña habían conseguido que se durmiera tarde esa noche y tuvieron que contarle dos cuentos. Poco después había aparecido en la habitación diciendo que no podía dormir. Al final entre vasos de leche caliente y un "Se acabó, Noah, a dormir. Y si no puedes piensa en mañana y te dormirás sola", la niña acabó rendida a las doce y media de la noche. Y ahora, a las siete, estaba dando carreras. No tenía remedio.

-Es muy temprano, Noah-Se quejó la pelirroja volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-No, venga, ya es de día, me lo prometisteis-Se quejó haciendo pucheros.

Finalmente y tras muchas insistencias, Silvia se levantó bajo la agradecida mirada de su hija, que la seguía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina preparando el desayuno. Pepa se quedó en la cama, como siempre. Dormía más que ninguna y despegarse de las sábanas era lo más difícil para ella. Le gustaba despertar y estar un rato tumbada, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, y Silvia lo sabía así que no solía pedirle que se levantara a menos que fuese necesario.

-Bébetelo todo ¿vale?-Dijo la pelirroja sirviéndole a la niña un vaso de leche con cacao.

-Jo… No tengo ganas-Murmuró al ver que el vaso era más grande de lo habitual. Su madre se lo había llenado de más ya que les esperaba un viaje largo.

-Que sí, princesa, que ya verás como no es tanto-Silvia le dio un beso en la cabeza y le sonrió. La niña tenía el ceño fruncido. Lo de desayunar ahora con esos nervios y esa ganas de marcharse… no, no le apetecía-. Voy a vestirme y a levantar a mamá.

Silvia salió de la cocina, se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y contó hasta diez con la cabeza. Poco a poco se asomó a la cocina de nuevo y vio a su hija llevar con mucho cuidado el vaso hasta el fregadero. Antes de que lo vertiera, Silvia suspiró.

-¡Noah!-Exclamó. La niña pegó un bote y se giró sonriendo como si no hubiese roto un plato-. Haz lo que quieras, pero si no desayunas no hay viaje.

-¡Jo, jo y jo!-Dijo pegando golpes en el suelo con el pie. Volvió a la mesa muy resignada y comenzó a darle sorbos muy poco a poco.

Silvia rió y se dirigió, esta vez sí, al dormitorio.

-Usted, señorita policía, váyase levantando que nos esperan cinco horas de coche.

La pelirroja observó que su mujer abría los ojos, estaba despierta desde hacía un rato. Silvia le sonrió, se giró para buscar en el armario la ropa que se pondría para el viaje, y pronto notó unas manos que la cogían de la cintura y tiraban de ella hasta la cama. Acabó tumbándose con Pepa encima, que la besó con cariño.

-Feliz San Valentín-Dijo la morena consiguiendo que Silvia abriera mucho los ojos.

-¡Se me olvidaba! Anda… pues esta noche en el hotel con Noah no…

-¿Quién dice que vayamos a dormir en un hotel?

-¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?

-En una casita alquilada, de esas que te gustan a ti con mesitas de madera y tal. La opción del hotel la veía más cara e incómoda.

-Pues nada…-Silvia se incorporó un poco para besarla en los labios-. Entonces ya celebraremos San Valentín-La volvió a besar-. Esta noche.

Pepa sonrió y la abrazó mientras se besaban, acariciándole la espalda.

-Mamá-Las llamó Noah haciendo que se separasen. No de golpe, no les avergonzaba besarse delante de la pequeña. Aún abrazadas en la cama la miraron y vieron que tenía un vestido blanco en las manos-. ¿Puedo ponerme _eto_?

Era un vestido que le había regalado Paco, el cual estaba loco con su sobrina y la llenaba de caprichos.

-Claro-Contestó Pepa.

La niña las miró como pidiendo algo con la mirada. Las madres sabían muy bien qué era eso que quería y se separaron para poder abrir los brazos.

-Anda ven, renacuaja-Soltó la morena haciendo que Noah sonriera, tirara el vestido al suelo y corriera hacia la cama, donde se subió tirándose encima de su madre.

La abrazó y pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas por las cosquillas que Pepa le hacía. Silvia le golpeó con la almohada y Noah, con su poca fuerza, intentó lanzársela a su madre también, aunque no sirvió.

Unos minutos más estuvieron riendo y dándose cariño aquella mañana de finales de invierno. Después, mientras Pepa se encargaba de los últimos preparativos, Silvia ayudó a la pequeña a vestirse.

Cuando llegó el momento de peinarla, la pelirroja notó una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Las dos ahí, mirándose al espejo, ella mirando a su hija… Cuánto había crecido. En seis días cumpliría tres años y parecía que en cuanto parpadeara ya estaría saliendo de madrugada. Cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Pepa y era más y más guapa. Ojos azules y expresivos, piel tostada y sonrisa tierna, como la de su madre, y un pelo moreno cortado a media melena. Era preciosa.

Ya lo entendía casi todo, se comunicaba con ellas estupendamente y empezaba a tener su propio carácter. Noah, con tres añitos, había heredado la alegría de su madre y su nerviosismo. Por otra parte, tenía una expresividad y una madurez increíbles, además de copiar las manías de su otra madre, como eran el cerrar todo lo que veía abierto a su paso, o la cabezonería. Era también muy cariñosa y se esforzaba por comprenderlo todo, aprendiendo día a día.

Estaba convirtiéndose en toda una mujercita en un tiempo récord.

Silvia terminó de hacerle la coleta y fue a vestirse al dormitorio. Pepa revisaba las últimas maletas y se comenzó a vestir también. Noah se subió en la cama y comenzó a dar saltos, cosa que a ninguna les gustó ya que podría caerse. Pero cualquiera le decía que no a la pequeña.

En cuanto la riñeron su cabezonería la obligó a seguir saltando, y no fue hasta el tercer "Noah, bájate" cuando Pepa estalló, la cogió en brazos y entre llantos y chillidos de su hija, la dejó en el suelo, llorando enfadada.

Por supuesto el enfado duró poco, solo hasta que anunciaron que se iban. Metieron las maletas en el coche, Pepa, que era la que sabía donde ir, conducía y Silvia se coloco de copiloto tras abrochar bien el cinturón de la sillita de Noah.

Comenzaban el camino hacia Málaga y las tres lo esperaban con ilusión.

….

-¡Mira Pepa!-Exclamó Silvia.

Señalaba por su ventana hacia el mar, ese mar que veían más bien poco y que, temprano, sobre las once y media, estaba en calma, reflejando el azul del cielo.

La morena sonrió al ver semejante paisaje, lo echaba de menos. Miró la hora y luego levantó la vista al espejo retrovisor para echar un vistazo a su hija, que dormía desde hacía una hora más o menos.

-Vamos a estirar las piernas ¿no?-Preguntó Pepa recibiendo un asentimiento de su mujer.

Pararon unos trescientos metros después en un vado de la carretera. No se escuchaba nada y es que apenas pasaban coches por allí. Ninguna de las dos tardó en salir y, aunque les apetecía ver la reacción de Noah al ver el mar por primera vez, estaba tan dormida y calladita que prefirieron dejarla dormir.

Pepa aspiró el aire con ganas y Silvia rió.

-No estamos en lo alto de un monte.

-Pero estamos al lado del mar. ¿No hueles la sal?

Silvia aspiró como segundos antes hizo su mujer y finalmente asintió. Juntas se acercaron a la barra que separaba el vado del barranco y admiraron el paisaje en silencio. Aquella era la tranquilidad que les hacía falta, aquel era el silencio que necesitaban.

Pepa le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Silvia y esta le cogió de la cintura, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro. Sin saber por qué cerró los ojos y aspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez no para oler el mar, sino para oler el momento. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había olvidado de todo lo que no fueran Pepa o Noah. En casa el trabajo, David, las travesuras de la niña, Aitor y muchos otros factores les impedía a ambas pensar con claridad. Y ahora, ahí, en los pocos minutos que estuvieron en silencio, pudo pensar en todo que, bien pensado, se reducía a una cosa: la llegada de Noah.

El embarazo había supuesto una nueva aventura que desde su principio las había trastocado un poco. Aunque factores externos también habían ayudado, como era el caso de Aitor y David, el embarazo también tenía algo que ver, por lo menos con el primero, ya que Silvia siempre se había llevado bien con él hasta que comenzó la maternidad de ambas. Poco a poco se fueron entrometiendo más y más en la relación, tanto ellos como el embarazo. Más tarde el embarazo fue dejado a un lado con varios parches de más, parches que ya no se olvidarían, que estaban ahí. Ahora llegaba Noah. El terremoto, el estrés de trabajar una a una hora y otra a otra para poder cuidar de la niña, el verse solo por las noches, el estar cansadas y, por tonterías, empezar a dudar… Y no le echaban la culpa a la niña, eso nunca. Ella no tenía culpa de que hubiesen desconfiado la una de la otra, simplemente fue un factor influyente. Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final Silvia se había visto esperando a David simplemente para estar con el y Pepa acabó respondiendo un beso de Aitor.

Y claro, silencios, mentiras…. y por tanto, desconfianza.

Pero a pesar de todo estaban ahí abrazadas, mirando el mar, queriéndose, porque se querían. Deseaban estar así para siempre, lejos del mundo, lejos de lo que hace daño, de lo que causa la incomprensión. Porque así también estarían lejos de la tentación y de la rutina que causa precisamente esta tentación.

Quizás por eso estaban decididas a disfrutar ese viaje como nada, porque sería una buena medicina para las heridas. Quizás no la cura, pero sí un poco de alivio. Al fin y al cabo se querían…. Aunque hubiese cientos de cosas detrás que hacían ver que no funcionaba aquel matrimonio.

-¿En qué piensas?-Quiso saber Pepa.

-En ti-Contestó Silvia. No era mentira, era una de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza-. ¿Y tú?

-También en ti. Bueno, en ti y en todo.

-Sí, en todo. Y en Noah.

-Siempre en Noah.

Se miraron. En esa mirada tan profunda, tan serena, se escondían millones de sentimientos, muchos de ellos indescriptibles. Se decían con los ojos que se querían, que sentían haber hecho daño, que tenían miedo de que las cosas continuaran así, porque sabían que iban mal… Y todo solo con una mirada.

-Voy a decir una cursilada-Avisó Pepa.

-La estoy esperando-Aseguró Silvia. En esos momentos Pepa siempre decía algo y ya le parecía extraño que aún no hubiese dicho nada.

-Mil veces podremos decirnos cosas horribles, mil veces podré hacerte llorar y mil veces… mil veces podremos separarnos y alejarnos la una de la otra, pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a quererte.

-¿Siempre, siempre, siempre?-Preguntó imitando a su hija, que solía reiterar esa palabra.

-Siempre, siempre, siempre.

Silvia sonrió. Sabía que no le engañaba pero en esa frase no solo había un contenido superficial, y ambas lo sabían. Esa frase lo abarcaba todo y parte de ella había sido muy dolorosa. "Mil veces podremos separarnos y alejarnos la una de la otra". Estaban seguras de que podía pasar y contra eso es contra lo que estaban luchando. Contra las mentiras, las inseguridades, las dudas y el rencor. Por eso estaban en ese viaje.

Pepa entreabrió los labios y como si fuese el primer beso se acercó muy poco a poco a los labios de su mujer, rozándolos suavemente al principio. Quería ponerle muchísimo sentimiento a ese beso y no sabía muy bien como.

Silvia presionó un poco más y acabaron besándose muy lentamente, dejando que las lenguas bailaran.

La pelirroja se separó entonces, aunque muy poco.

-Yo también voy a quererte siempre. Pase lo que pase.

Pepa asintió y ambas se abrazaron.

-Lo sé-Susurró la morena en su oído.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazadas con los ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutando de la seguridad de estar junto a la otra. De vez en cuando se separaban lo más mínimo, solo lo suficiente para poder besarse de nuevo con cariño.

….

-Increíble…-Murmuró Silvia con los ojos bien abiertos.

La una y media de la tarde, un tiempo genial, ni mucho calor ni mucho frío y un lugar maravilloso. Acababan de llegar y lo primero que Pepa les quiso enseñar fue el Balcón de Europa y la calle que llevaba hasta ella, llena de puestecillos de helados aunque fuera febrero y cafeterías repletas de gente. Gente risueña y muchos extranjeros.

El Balcón de Europa era una especie de placita con una barandilla que daba al mar, simplemente. Estaba colgando de un barranco, era un mirador precioso y te dejaba ver un horizonte infinito.

Silvia, con los dedos de una mano entrelazados con los de Pepa y con la otra sujetando la de su hija, miró a esta esperando ver una muestra de expectación, y así fue. Curiosa, miraba a todos lados, pero sobretodo al mar. La pelirroja sabía lo inquieta que era su hija y en un sitio como aquel parecía difícil perderse, por lo que le soltó la manó y la pequeña corrió hacia el balcón, aún con los ojos abiertos como platos.

En cuanto la vieron agarrada en la barandilla mirando a todas partes, ambas mujeres rieron y pensaron lo mismo. Era un ángel, y sino, lo parecía.

Hacía una leve brisa que le mecía el cabello del color del carbón y su vestidito blanco. Llevaba medias grises y zapatos también blancos y la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro enamoraría a cualquiera.

-¡Ohhhh!-Se limitó a exclamar. Sabía apreciar lo bonito.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Pepa llegando por fin.

-¡Sí! Es…. um… ¡Mágico!

-¿A que sí? Te dije que te llevaría a un lugar mágico.

Silvia soltó la mano de su mujer dispuesta a disfrutar ella también del lugar. Lo cierto es que era un sitio atrayente y muy turístico. Pero sobretodo hermoso. Parecía que iban montadas en un barco y salían a la mar.

-¡Mami, súbeme!-Pidió la niña alzando los brazos con interés.

Pepa la cogió en brazos y la niña miró hacia abajo, asustándose un poco por la altura y sujetándose bastante más fuerte a su madre.

-Mira, ¿ves dónde está el sol ahora?-Preguntó. Noah asintió-. Pues sobre las seis más o menos, se ve escondiéndose por allí detrás-Pepa señaló un punto y Noah lo miró con interés.

-Pues ese barco va hacia el sol-Aseguró señalando en el mismo punto que Pepa una manchita negra-. Se va a quemar.

Pepa la miró sonriendo y asintió. Le gustaba que su hija tuviera esa imaginación.

Silvia miraba la escena enternecida. Le encantaba ver el cambio que producía Noah en su mujer. Pepa cambiaba radicalmente cuando hablaba con Noah. Es verdad que era la que más la reñía, la que la solía castigar sin juguetes durante una hora o la que se ponía sería con ella, pero también la que más se esforzaba en comprenderla. Silvia hacía un papel distinto. También le regañaba y le castigaba pero en menor medida, y casi nunca gritaba. Usaba más el "Noah, por favor", y Pepa prefería "¡Noah!". La pelirroja estaba segura de que cuando la niña creciese se iba a pelear muchísimo con Pepa, era cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Mami, mira!-Dijo la pequeña llamando su atención. Tenía los brazos abiertos y Pepa la sujetaba bien por la cintura-. ¡Estoy volando!

El viento había aumentado y movían sus prendas y su pelo con más fuerza. Silvia disfrutaba también de esa brisa y se obligó a sí misma a relajarse. Se colocó al lado de Noah, abrió los brazos y le sonrió. Si tenía que sentirse libre, se sentiría libre. Estaba harta de agobios, harta de dudas y harta de no poder disfrutar. Desde aquel momento se disponía a disfrutar aquel viaje sin pensar en nada que no estuviera a su lado. Se limitaría a disfrutar de las personas a las que más quería. Disfrutaría con Pepa y disfrutaría de la compañía de su hija. Ahora, lo que deseaba, era ser tan libre de pensamientos como se estaba sintiendo su hija, así que miró a Pepa, acarició la mejilla de su pequeña y abrió más los brazos sí podía.

-¡Yo también!

19 de febrero.

Silvia estaba en una habitación que no conocía, sola, desnuda. La luz entraba por las ventanas y, en un acto reflejo, tendió la mano para descubrir que al otro lado no había nadie, eso sí, estaba caliente. Había pasado la noche con alguna persona.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Nada, sola. Parecía más una habitación de hotel ya que solo había eso: una cama y un baño. Para comprobarlo salió por la puerta y se asomó fuera. Un largo pasillo y más habitaciones le hacían saber que es verdad que estaba en un hotel.

-¿Me buscabas?-Preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Se giró sonriente y entonces le vio. En sus manos había un ramo de rosas y su sonrisa era sincera y tierna. Era David.

Se acercó a él poco a poco hasta abrazarse a cuello.

-¡No!-Gritó la pelirroja.

Ahora las posiciones habían cambiado. Lo veía todo desde un tercer plano, como si estuviera viendo una película. Se veía a ella misma sonriendo, abrazada a David. Quiso salir de la habitación, buscar a Pepa, separarse a ella misma de aquel chico.

De nuevo la escena cambió. Pepa estaba allí y también sonreía, pero no era a ella. Sonreía a Aitor. Comenzó a marearse y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando, de nuevo, se vio a ella misma besando a David.

Se incorporó de golpe. Jadeaba y tenía los ojos lagrimosos. Estaba como en el hotel, desnuda, pero esta vez tenía a Pepa al lado que dormía tranquilamente y no era de día.

-Joder…-Murmuró mientras se tranquilizaba. Solo había sido un sueño, solo eso.

Tragó saliva y miró la hora. Las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana. Suspiró.

No sabía muy bien como sentirse respecto a aquel sueño. ¿Qué había sido? La Silvia que se estaba besando con David no había hecho el esfuerzo siquiera de buscar a Pepa, de nombrarla. ¿Era eso lo que sentía por dentro?

Miró a su mujer y se sintió fatal, llena de culpa. No podía estar pensando en eso, no ahora.

Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con su bata. Caminó por la casa alquilada y se asomó a la habitación de su hija, que dormía respirando muy pausadamente. Sonriendo Ante la escena fue hacia la cocina para hacerse una tila. Aún temblaba de puros nervios, pero no había razón para ello. Solo había sido un sueño, nada más.

Pero no… había algo detrás de todo.

_**Silvia**_

**(*)**Cuando le di el primer sorbo a la tila volví a suspirar. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya en menos de cinco minutos. Pero es que me sentía fatal. Se supone que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, yo sé que no. El que mi matrimonio estuviera un tanto herido estaba dándome oportunidad de pensar más y más en David, aunque no menos en Pepa.

¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Se puede pensar en otra persona aunque estés con la que más quieres? ¿No es egoísta? ¿No está… mal?

Aún así ese no era el problema. El problema era saber por qué Pepa y yo estábamos así. Bueno, en realidad yo tenía una pregunta diferente en mi cabeza: ¿Por qué no funciona?

Los viajes, los intentos de hablarlo… Nada sirve. En cuanto Pepa se quedó embarazada y por culpa del cúmulo de cosas formado por Aitor, David, las hormonas revolucionadas de Pepa, la infiltración por la que estuve poco con ella y mucho con él… Por culpa de todo eso nuestra relación se había ido deteriorando y ahora no había manera de subir donde estábamos al principio, a lo más alto de la felicidad. Lo intentamos con el viaje a Barcelona, con una larga baja para disfrutar de nuestra hija, con domingos a solas pidiendo a Sara o Paco que cuidaran de la niña, con juegos, con este viaje… Y nada. Bueno, sí, nos había abierto la mente, había subido nuestro nivel de felicidad, pero no como antes, ya que esta tranquilidad de solo pensar en la otra se desvanecía a los pocos días.

¿Tan mal lo estábamos haciendo? Es decir… Nos queríamos, había mucho amor, el sexo era abundante y placentero… ¿Qué fallaba? ¿La rutina? No, no era una sola cosa, eran muchas. Era ese cúmulo de antes, el que se comenzó cuando Pepa se quedó embarazada. Y lo peor era que el cúmulo seguía creciendo más y más. Se iba llenando con las mentiras, con la desconfianza. Y con mentiras no me refiero a engaños, que yo sepa ninguna le habíamos sido infiel a la otra; me refiero a los silencios. Esos silencios eran falsas verdades. No mentíamos en sí, pero preferíamos callar lo que sabíamos que no estaba bien. Pepa escondía algo, alguna duda, alguna preocupación, se le notaba mucho.

Mis falsas verdades, mis silencios, eran relacionados con David. No le había dicho a Pepa que esperaba que David viniera en los descansos al laboratorio, no le había dicho que me gustaba que me tirara los tejos, me hacía sentir halagada. Tampoco le había contado que me atraía un poco, no hasta un grado preocupante ya que yo amaba a mi mujer, pero aún así me gustaba su cuerpo fuerte, sus salidas románticas. Era solo atracción, nada más.

Volví a suspirar. Si seguíamos así no íbamos a acabar bien.

-¿Mamá?-Preguntó una vocecita a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta sobresaltada. Noah estaba en la puerta de la cocina despeinada y con carita preocupada.

-Noah, cariño ¿qué haces despierta?

-Te he escuchado-Contestó acercándose a mí. La senté en mis piernas-. ¿Has tenido _seños_ feos?

-No, simplemente no puedo dormir.

-Oh…-Se limitó a decir. Se acomodó en mi pecho bostezando.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?

-No quiero_ dejadte_ sola.

Sonreí. Mi hija no era tonta. Para despertarla tenías que ser insistente, como con su madre, pero en cuanto escuchaba un ruidito fuera de lo común se levantaba preocupada. No asustada, mi hija era valiente. A menos que tuviera una pesadilla, se levantaba solo por curiosidad. Si seguía por ese camino llegaría a policía.

Le acaricié el pelo y cerró los ojos, pero aún no estaba dormida.

-Eso que _sentes_ cuando te hace pupa el corazón se llama pre… precu…

-¿Preocupación?-Pregunté yo ayudándola.

Bostezó y asintió.

-Me lo enseñó la seño Paz.

Sabía por qué me contaba eso. Desde muy pequeña parecía saber cuando Pepa y yo nos peleábamos. Pepa decía que incluso lo sentía estando en el vientre, la verdad es que no me lo creía, era exagerado. Pero su capacidad para distinguir la preocupación en los demás era innata. Al año nos miraba sería tras una pelea, pero era normal, nos habíamos gritado y la niña no estaba sorda. A los dos años podía percibirlo ya que veía los silencios entre sus madres. Pero ¿y ahora? Durante todo el día nos había visto abrazadas, besándonos y espero que no nos haya escuchado haciendo el amor, pero la verdad es que estábamos bastante alegres. ¿Cómo sabía que algo pasaba por mi cabecita? Quizás era mi mirada perdida, no sé…

Lo único que sabía era que por la cabeza de Noah también estaban pasando cosas. Ya tenía prácticamente tres años y al comprenderlo casi todo, también lo razonaba y lo pensaba.

-¿Y tú, Noah? ¿Estás preocupada?-Pregunté en un intento de sacarle aquello que le rondaba.

No contestó. Ahora sí había caído en los brazos de Morfeo y, tras tenerla un poco más en mis brazos, mirando sus preciosas facetas, la llevé a la cama. Mañana volveríamos a San Antonio y ella cumplía tres años. Seguro que le esperaban muchas sorpresas.**(*)**

….

-¡Felicidades, Noah!-Exclamó David cuando Silvia le abrió la puerta.

Estaban en casa por fin, eran las cinco de la tarde y la pequeña celebraba su tercer cumpleaños. La casa estaba hasta arriba de gente, era una buena ocasión para reunirse con los compañeros y la familia. Los invitados no dejaban de llegar y en este caso había sido David, quien, tras darle dos besos a Silvia y saludar a Pepa desde lejos, se dispuso a darle cariñitos a la niña que, antes de dejarle marchar, le enseñó los juguetes nuevos.

Todo estaba decorado en honor a la pequeña, con globos coloridos, una piñata en el techo del salón, serpentina por las paredes y papeles de regalos por los suelos. Los adultos estaban allí mientras que los tres únicos niños jugaban en el cuarto de Noah. Estos niños eran la cumpleañera misma, Sabina, que ya contaba con seis años y Dani, un amigo de Noah que jugaba con ella en la guardería. La madre de este también estaba en el salón y se había hecho muy amiga de las dueñas de la casa ya que los niños acostumbraban a jugar juntos en el parque.

-¡No hace ni puta gracia!-Se quejó Paco.

-Venga hombre, que es broma-Lo calmó Gonzalo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Silvia rió. Hablaban de sus estupideces, de sus tonterías. Aquellos momentos entre compañeros la animaban muchísimo. Rita y Sonia, la madre de Dani, hablaban sobre sus hijos, sobre el sistema de educación y demás. Silvia según veía no había llegado todavía a la etapa de hablar de esos temas. Pepa y Sara hacía un rato que se habían ido a la cocina a buscar unas cervezas y los demás hablaban desperdigados por el salón, entre ellos David y Aitor, que aunque sonara a ironía, se habían hecho muy amigos. La pelirroja estaba en el grupo que hablaba del posible embarazo de Sara, aunque era por molestar a Paco, que en seguida se ponía a sudar con ese tema.

-Pues yo insisto ¿eh? Te queda poquito para ser abuelo-Dijo Silvia.

-¿Tú también? ¡Y dale! Que no, que Lucas tiene cabeza y te digo yo que de niños nada…

-Pues Sara tiene ganas ¿eh?-Dijo Curtis para poner a Paco aún más nervioso.

-Y Lucas… Lucas es tonto, cuñado-Insistió la pelirroja-. Mira que se emboba con tu hija y no se da cuenta de que ha dejado de tomarse la pastilla anticonceptiva.

-Coño, tan tonto no es-Intentó serenarse Paco.

-Paco, que cuando está con Sarita es idiota-Dijo Curtis.

-Imbécil-Añadió Gonzalo.

-Vamos, gilipollas-Continuó Silvia.

-¡Eh!-Los llamó Lucas desde el sofá. Tenía a Povedilla a su lado-. ¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera?!

Todos rieron. La pelirroja miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que las patatas habían volado y decidió dirigirse a la cocina a por más. En su camino con el plato semi vacío se le cayó un trozo pequeño y se agachó a cogerlo justo antes de entrar a la cocina. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Pepa y Sara hablar.

-Entonces el viaje os vino bien-Afirmó Sara.

-Genial, hizo que me olvidara de lo de Aitor por completo.

Silvia, que tenía intención de entrar y unirse a la conversación, paró pegada a la pared del pasillo donde solía contar hasta diez para pillar a Noah tirando el desayuno. Aquello de Aitor le llamó la atención.

-Ya te dije que os hacía falta.

-Y tanto… Aún así me sigo sintiendo culpable.

-Es normal, tita, pero piensa que fue un desliz, ya está.

-Sí, pero menudo desliz-Pepa suspiró agobiada. No solo seguía dándole vueltas a aquel beso que nunca debería haber respondido, sino que encima no podía mirar a la cara a Aitor.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que él comprenda tu situación.

-Coño, Sara, me dirás que no ha tenido tiempo.

-Sí, el mismo que tú, y te has enrollado con él en los vestuarios aún sabiendo como te encontrabas con Silvia.

-Deja de rallarme ¿vale? Bastante culpable me siento ya como para que vengas tú y me pongas peor.

El corazón de Silvia se había parado durante unos segundos. ¿Había oído lo que había oído?

Pepa se había enrollado con Aitor.

Sus celos empezaban ahora a tener forma. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. Defraudada, triste, enfadada, celosa… En definitiva se sentía como una mierda. Le temblaban las manos y tenía ganas de llorar, pero pronto esa tristeza fue eclipsada por un enfado aún mayor. Pensó que Pepa era una hija de puta, que se despreocupaba cada vez más del matrimonio. Se sentía culpable, vale, lo sabía, pero lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás. Silvia había luchado contra ese sentimiento extraño hacia David y lo había contrarestado de la mejor de las maneras, había intentado dejar atrás los malos momentos con Aitor y de echo ahora no se llevaban demasiado mal, había perdonado a Pepa ese nombre en mitad del orgasmo pensando que son cosas que pasan, que debía confiar más en su mujer… Y ahora va ella y lo echa todo por los suelos. Rompe esa confianza, consigue que crea en esos "celos tontos" que se suponía que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza y, sobretodo, se lo oculta.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en nada más el timbre sonó, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse, incapaz de abrir la puerta. Pepa, que había estado en silencio pensando en cómo dejar de sentirse tan mal y colocando las palabras para contarle a su mujer lo que había hecho, salió de la cocina dispuesta a dejar pasar al invitado.

Entonces se petrificó.

Silvia, con los ojos llorosos, estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo y ahora la miraba con enfado, tristeza y, sobre todo, con unos ojos defraudados.

Pepa no se sintió mejor. Si antes la había cagado, ahora esto no tenía nombre.

El timbre volvió a sonar varias veces pero ninguna se movió. Solo Sara, que veía la escena desde la cocina, pasó entre las dos bastante incómoda y abrió la puerta. Era Don Lorenzo.

-N…Noah-La llamó la rubia aún sin saber bien qué hacer-. Mira quien ha venido.

A los pocos segundos la niña pasaba por el pasillo sin prestar atención a su madres y se lanzó en los brazos de aquel hombre.

-¡Abuelo!-Gritó.

-¡Hola, cariño! Felicidades.

-Gracias-Dijo con orgullo.

-Vaya, que educada.

-Me lo enseñaron mis mamás.

Noah, en brazos de su abuelo, señaló a ambas mujeres, pero la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se borró. Ninguna había mirado al recién llegado. No apartaban la vista de la otra. Una con tristeza y odio, otra con miedo, con dolor. Silvia se vio rodeada de de ojos que las miraban y se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a dirigirse hacia la habitación de matrimonio. Cerró la puerta de golpe y Pepa se pegó un cabezazo con la pared.

-Gilipollas, que eres gilipollas-Se dijo a sí misma muy bajito.

El portazo no distrajo a ninguno de los del salón y siguieron con su charla, pero en el pasillo el panorama era muy diferente. Sara preocupada mirando a Pepa, esta apoyada en la pared sin saber qué hacer, con ojos cansados. Don Lorenzo estaba desorientado y su nieta se sujetaba a su pantalón con el dedo índice en la boca, un tanto asustada.

-¿A qué esperas?-Preguntó Sara señalando donde antes había estado Silvia.

Pepa suspiró y se marchó también. Poco después se escucharon unos golpecitos.

-Sil…Silvia-Tartamudeó Pepa-. Voy a entrar.

Se escuchó de nuevo la puerta cerrarse, esta vez más levemente. Don Lorenzo miró a Sara y esta se limitó a pedirle silencio. Noah, por su parte, apretó los puños. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

Silvia, sentada en la cama, lloraba en silencio secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Las manos le temblaban de puros nervios y su corazón, más roto que de costumbre, le indicaba que haría falta mucha magia y vendas para curarle las horribles heridas que se había hecho.

Todos los parches antes puestos tras cada pelea se habían abierto y sangraban dolor. Quizás por esto sentía oprimido su pecho y parecía que se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

-Vete-Balbuceó.

-No, Silvia, escucha…

-¡Déjame en paz!-Gritó sin mirarla. Se colocó las manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía. Eran tantas cosas que finalmente habían explotado con aquel descubrimiento. Se sentía aturdida, engañada y sobretodo agotada. Agotada de seguir aguantando más y más discusiones, de mentir y saber que le mienten, de estar por estar, de querer… sin saber por qué.

Por su parte, Pepa tampoco quería estar ahí. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella para hacerle saber que nunca querría hacerle daño, que la quería y que aquello que hizo fue frenado después, pero no esperaba un perdón por parte de su mujer, de hecho, ya ni lo deseaba. Estaba segura de que si se perdonaban iban a sufrir más tarde o más temprano, y que si esta vez la que la había cagado había sido ella, la próxima podría ser Silvia. Aquel matrimonio no funcionaba y las dos lo sabían.

-Silvia, te juro que…

-¡Te has enrollado con Aitor!-Le gritó mirándola con la cara empapada-. ¡No solo la cagas cada vez que discutimos! ¡No solo me haces más y más daño con cada pelea, sino que ahora me demuestras que no puedo confiar en ti!

Silencio. Pepa apretaba los puños, aquello le dolía. No había sido la única que había herido en las discusiones, Silvia también había hablado de más, pero ahora no iba a echárselo en cara.

-Solo te pedía una cosa…-Susurró Silvia-. Solo te pedía razones para confiar en ti…

-Deja que me explique-Le pidió la morena.

-No, ya me he cansado de escuchar las explicaciones.

-Pero…

-He hecho millones de esfuerzos, Pepa, millones de esfuerzos para… para comprenderte, para entender tu posición. He hecho lo imposible por sacar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento en contra tuya y sobretodo a cualquier persona que no fueras tú. Y ahora vas y la cagas otra vez, coño.

-Por favor escúchame-Le pidió de nuevo casi suplicante-. Por favor.

Silvia se secó nuevas lágrimas y suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Aquella conversación iba para largo y si no respiraba con profundidad le daría una taquicardia.

-Yo solo quería hablar con él para que se alejara de mí. Entramos en los vestuarios y… y me besó. Vale, le devolví el beso pero te juro que no pasamos de ahí. Cuando lo intentó le empujé y…

-Si me da igual, Pepa… Es que ya me da igual.

Pepa tenía ganas de llorar también. Se mordía el labio inferior y Silvia, cabizbaja, arrugaba la colcha de la cama.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente y Pepa acabó por sentarse en los pies de la cama, no quería ni podía mirar a Silvia a la cara. La pelirroja tampoco estaba por la labor. Cada vez dolía más y más.

-Lo siento-Dijo decidida.

-No quiero tus disculpas.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Nada-Esto último también fue dicho muy seriamente, muy cruel. Una puñalada de letras que dejó a Pepa sin respiración durante unos segundos.

Era como aquella vez hace más de cuatro años. En su día, la pelirroja también dijo que no hiciera nada. Y aún así hoy era tan diferente… Ese nada lo abarcaba todo y, en el fondo, tenía razón. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Regalarle la luna? ¿Llevarla hasta el cielo? ¿Para qué? Al fin y al cabo no tenía solución. Desde hacía tiempo estaban por estar y cuando intentaban arreglar esto, empeoraban la situación más y más.

-Nada funciona…-Murmuró Pepa pasándose la mano por la cara. No sirvió. Las lágrimas se apilonaron en sus ojos y finalmente las dejó caer-. Ni los viajes, ni las noches en vela… Nada. No sé qué podemos hacer para…

-He dicho que nada-Repitió Silvia. Pepa se giró esta vez para mirarla. Sus miradas húmedas se encontraron y Pepa se intentó secar las lágrimas, pero no había manera. El llanto que no había soltado en mucho tiempo estaba saliendo y debía dejarle paso-. Yo ya sí que no puedo más. Estoy agotada. No…. no puedo con todo, de verdad que no.

-Hemos llegado a un punto en que con cualquier cosa que nos digamos saltan las chispas y…-Suspiró por culpa del llanto-. Y no hay manera, joder… No podemos estar… no podemos…-Le costaba muchísimo decirlo.

-No podemos estar juntas-La ayudó Silvia-. No de esta manera.

Sara estaba apoyada en la encimera mirando hacia el suelo, preocupada. Don Lorenzo no había siquiera entrado al salón y hacía caso omiso de las risas de aquellos que no se habían enterado de nada.

-¿Crees que…?-Comenzó Sara. No tuvo valor de acabar la frase.

-No-Negó su abuelo-. Son… Son mi hija y mi nuera. Ellas no lo dan todo por perdido por una pelea.

-Pero es que no es una, abuelo, son muchas. Desde hace tiempo no están bien-Aclaró la rubia.

Don Lorenzo suspiró y frunció el ceño. Dio golpecitos en la mesa con los nudillos, preocupado, pero un niño pequeño, rubio y de ojos verdes les distrajo entrando a la cocina. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados en el suelo, enfadado. Era Dani.

-¿No juegas con Noah?-Preguntó Don Lorenzo con una sonrisa para calmarse él mismo.

-¡No quiere jugar y me he enfadado! ¡Es tonta!

Sara miró a su abuelo y este asintió. Se acercó al niño para hacerle entrar en razón mientras la rubia salía a buscar a la niña. Era normal que no quisiese jugar, estaría preocupada por sus madres. Noah era muy lista y valiente, pero cuando el tema se trataba de sus seres queridos se asustaba muchísimo pensando en lo peor.

Se dirigía a su habitación pensando que se la encontraría pensativa en la cama cuando se sorprendió al verla llorando en el pasillo con la cabeza pegada a la puerta del dormitorio de sus mamás. Lo estaba escuchando todo y aunque no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decían, sí que sabía que la cosa no iba bien. La última frase había conseguido que estallase en llanto, esa sí que la había entendido.

-Noah, no-Le dijo su prima acercándose a ella-. Es de mala educación espiar, vamos a jugar, anda.

Cuando Sara la cogió del brazo ella le pegó un manotazo. Respiraba muy agitadamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que ese tiempo que me pediste que nos diéramos hace tres años es necesario ahora-Dijo Pepa.

-¿Ahora no piensas que es egoísta?

-Ahora no estoy embarazada.

Las lágrimas habían cesado por fin, pero la angustia y el dolor no.

-Precisamente por eso es más difícil. La niña tiene tres años y lo va a pasar fatal, joder. No piensas, definitivamente no piensas.

-Noah lo va a pasar mal estemos separadas o no lo estemos, no es idiota, sabe cuando nos peleamos.

-No me puedo creer que quieras darle ese disgusto.

-¡Joder, Silvia! ¡Aclárate! No puedes decirme que no aguantas más esta situación y quedarte de brazos cruzados solo por la niña.

-¡Esa niña es mi hija! ¡Es normal que me preocupe por ella!

-Ya, ahora es normal ¿no? Fuiste tú la que dijiste que no la metiéramos en medio. Haces lo que te conviene cuando te conviene. En el hotel de Barcelona estabas deseando tomarte este descanso ¡estando yo embarazada! Ahora que te doy la oportunidad porque Noah es más mayor y lo podrá comprender me vienes con que no le quieres dar ese disgusto. A ver si vas a ser tú la que no tiene dos dedos de frente.

-Joder, ¿no te das cuenta? Precisamente porque es más mayor le afectará más. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas, como siempre.

-¿¡Y qué coño pretendes hacer, Silvia!? Porque yo no veo que des una opción. Solo estás quejándote de la mierda de matrimonio que tenemos sin hacer nada por él. ¡Siempre soy yo la que va detrás de ti pidiéndote perdón! ¡Debería ser yo la que estuviera harta de esto!

-¿¡Tú!? Ahora resulta que eres Doña Perfecta, la que se va enrollando por ahí con cualquiera sin tener los cojones de decírmelo a la cara.

-¿Estamos jugando a eso? ¿A echarnos las cosas en cara? Vale, porque sé de sobras que tú también tienes lo tuyo guardado, pero claro, aquí la mala soy yo, como siempre.

-¡Vete a tomar por culo, Pepa! No tienes ni puta idea de lo que quieres, ni siquiera sé por qué has venido aquí. Entras buscando una solución para arreglar este "mierda de matrimonio" como tú lo has llamado, y de pronto sales con que quieres tomarte un descanso. ¡Madura de una puta vez!

-¿¡Que madure!? ¡Habló la que lo sabe todo, la que intenta arreglar esto!

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero arreglarlo!

-¡Pues entonces ¿por qué coño discutimos?! ¡Lo fácil sería firmar una puta solicitud de divorcio y todo arreglado!

-¡NOAH!-Se escuchó gritar a Sara fuera de la habitación.

Pepa y Silvia dejaron de chillar y miraron a la puerta intentando escuchar. Solo se escuchaba a la niña toser, coger aire con dificultad y a Sara gritar su nombre.

Se miraron en un acto reflejo y abrieron la puerta atropelladamente. Vieron a su hija sentada en el suelo apretándose el pecho y tosiendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se estaba poniendo muy roja.

-¡Noah!-Exclamaron ambas madres.

Separaron a los demás de la zona y Paco pidió espacio para la pequeña. Agobiarla no era lo mejor, necesitaba aire.

-Noah, míranos-Le ordenó Silvia asustada acariciándole la cara-. Míranos, mi vida.

Noah apretó los ojos con dolor y continuó tosiendo. Pepa hizo lo mismo.

-Cariño, tranquilízate ¿vale? Respira, mi amor.

-Ma…-Murmuró abriendo los ojos y agarrándose a la mangas de la camisa a ambas mujeres.

-Shhhh-Dijo Pepa-. Ya está, ya está. Tranquila.

-Respira con calma ¿vale? Venga, ya pasó.

La tos paró poco a poco y, respirando con dificultad se soltó de sus madres y se secó las lágrimas. Pepa y Silvia suspiraron.

La morena la cogió en brazos.

-Llévala a su cuarto, yo iré despidiendo a la gente. La vamos a llevar al pediatra ¿vale?

-Sí.

Eran las primeras frases tranquilas que se decían tras entrar en esa habitación. Debían reconocer que Noah era un factor más influyente de lo que creían.

Pepa, con la cabeza de su hija apoyada en el hombro, la llevó a su habitación murmurando palabras calmadas, pues todavía notaba la velocidad a la que latía su pequeño corazón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Silvia reponiéndose del susto.

-Os escuchaba discutir-Contestó Sara-. La intenté apartar pero no quiso y… no sé qué le ha pasado, se puso a respirar con dificultad y a toser cada vez más y… Se estaba ahogando, tita.

La cara de su sobrina estaba descompuesta. Se sentía muy inútil en ese momento, casi tanto como culpable se sentía Silvia. No hacía más que joderle la vida a su hija, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

-Anda, ayúdame a explicárselo a todos y sacarlos de casa. Se acabó la fiesta.

…

Noah por fin había dejado de llorar y respiraba con normalidad. Durante todo el trayecto en coche se había mantenido callada, al igual que sus madres que ni siquiera se miraban. El ambiente tenso se había disipado al entrar en la consulta. Finalmente y con el doctor, la niña habló por simple necesidad y miedo, pensando que lo que vendría ahora sería una vacuna. Aunque no fue así. Unas cuantas pruebas y radiografías y ningún problema.

Como si no le hubiese pasado nada, la pequeña jugaba en una esquina de la sala de espera con una pizarra expresamente para ella. Allí dentro había una enfermera que no solo la vigilaba a ella, también a un par de niños más que había en la misma sala entretenidos con otros juguetes.

Dentro de la consulta sus madres prestaban atención al pediatra.

-Como pensábamos, el problema pulmonar ha empeorado-Anunció el hombre.

-Pero…-Comenzó Pepa.

-No, no es demasiado grave-Contestó sabiendo cuál sería la pregunta-. Pero sí lo suficiente como para doblarle la dosis de medicina que se toma por las mañanas.

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó Silvia preocupada-. Ya se la doblamos hace un año. Ahora se tomará cuatro veces más medicamentos que el año pasado, es demasiado para una niña tan pequeña.

-A ver, Noah tiene principio de asma y aunque no sea una enfermedad muy grave sí puede ser peligrosa si se agrava. Ya que aún no la padece vamos a probar con doblarle de nuevo la dosis. Es para que el asma no aparezca.

-¿Y si aparece?-Cuestionó Pepa.

-Tendrá que hacer lo que hacen los demás asmáticos, tener un aerosol. Por eso quiero probar con más medicina, para que esto no ocurra.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y Silvia finalmente asintió. Pepa suspiró agobiada y Silvia se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo, preocupada.

-Pues nada, le doblaremos la dosis…-Se resignó la pelirroja.

Se iban a levantar cuando el médico habló de nuevo.

-Una cosa más-Pepa, que ya estaba de pie, se sentó-. La niña tiene que tener un estado alto de ansiedad para que le haya dado un ataque sin ser asmática aún. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Las mujeres se miraron. Se sentían culpables de todo lo que estaba pasando, y por si fuera poco, hasta el pediatra les recordaba lo mal que estaba saliendo todo.

-Una discusión-Contestó Pepa-. Entre nosotras.

-No quiero inmiscuirme en vuestra vida privada, pero no es recomendable que la niña presencie los momentos tensos en sus madres. Si llega de nuevo a un estado de ansiedad como este podría ser mucho peor. Está a punto de sufrir asma y otro ataque respiratorio la metería de lleno en la enfermedad.

Las dos asintieron pensativas y, tras despedirse del pediatra con una explicación para las horas en las que debía dársele la medicina a la pequeña, salieron de la consulta. Fueron hacia la sala de espera a paso lento y antes de entrar se miraron. Pepa se apoyó en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y Silvia suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó-. ¿Aún sigues con la idea del divorcio?

No lo dijo con rencor, más bien con duda. Ni ella misma sabía si sería lo más conveniente.

-Si se lo decimos ahora su estado empeorará.

-¿Entonces?

Pepa, sin sonreír, se sacó la mano del bolsillo y se la tendió a su mujer. No había una expresión romántica ni reconfortable. Aquello lo hacía por su hija y así lo especificó:

-Por Noah.

Silvia miró aquella mano y pensó en lo que debería soportar si la sujetaba. Pero Pepa también tendría que soportarlo y si su mujer podía, ella también. Además pensó en la pequeña, en su sonrisa y en lo que la necesitaba. No dudo mucho más y finalmente la sujetó.

-Por Noah-Aceptó por fin, asintiendo, sabiendo que aquello, en el fondo, era un error.

25 de marzo.

-L, M, N…. eh…Ñ...umm…-Noah, aún con un trozo de pizza en la mano, miró hacia un punto fijo de la mesa, pensando.

Era de noche, las nueve y media, y estaban a punto de terminar de cenar. Noah era el centro de atención en la mesa, como siempre. Hablaba de todo lo que podía y más, aunque este último mes, desde la pelea, tenía momentos a solas muy extraños en los que se quedaba pensativa con los muñecos en las manos. Quizás por eso ambas madres sentadas una enfrente de la otra, disfrutaban de su hija lo máximo que podían en aquel momento familiar como era la cena.

La niña había dicho orgullosa que se sabía el abecedario entero y sus madres lo estaban comprobando. El principio le salió genial pero cada vez le iba resultando más difícil.

-O… eh… ahora viene… umm…

-El nombre de mamá-Le recordó Silvia. Pepa la miró sonriendo, aunque enseguida volvió a mirar a su hija. Ahora no se sentía bien sonriéndole de aquella manera.

-¡P!-Exclamó-. O, P, Q… em… no, esa la he dicho ya. O, P, Q… ¿R?-La dos asintieron-. Q, R… Ehhh…

-El nombre de mamá-Dijo esta vez Pepa.

-¡S! Q, R, S, T, U… V… Es que estas _útimas_ son muy difíciles.

-No pasa nada, te lo sabes casi entero ¡Muy bien, renacuaja!-La felicitó Pepa revolviéndole el pelo.

La morena se levantó y comenzó a retirar los platos. Silvia también se levantó y bajó a su hija de la silla. La pequeña se disponía a marcharse a la habitación y prepararse para que su madre le contara el cuento pero una llamada por parte de las dos madres la detuvo.

-La medicina-Dijo Silvia sacando el botecito de la despensa.

La pequeña la miró con carita de pena y negó con la cabeza.

-Noah, la medicina-Repitió Pepa viendo que su hija se alejaba cada vez más de Silvia.

-No, está mala.

-No empecemos con el espectáculo de todas las noches ¿eh?-Le advirtió la morena.

-¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Y que no!

La niña salió corriendo de la cocina y Silvia negó con la cabeza. Ya empezaba como siempre. A medida que crecía no solo se volvía más lista para bien, también para mal. Su índice de travesuras era cada vez más ingenioso, y aunque lo de salir corriendo cuando le tocaba tomarse la medicina no parecía muy inteligente, sí que lo eran sus escondites. La manía que tenía de ocultarse desde año y medio seguía vigente en su personalidad.

-¡Noah!-Exclamó Silvia. Miró a Pepa cansada y fingió estar más enfadada de lo que ya estaba-. Corre, antes de que se esconda.

Silvia se metió el botecito y la cuchara en el bolsillo y, junto a Pepa, se dio prisa por seguir a su hija. Corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados y, cuando entraron, se quedaron boquiabiertas. O estaba detrás de la puerta o estaba en el armario, porque allí no había cama ya que estaban arreglando el somier y la habitación en sí estaba desierta.

Por supuesto no la encontraron en ninguno de los dos sitios.

Salieron de la habitación y miraron en el dormitorio de matrimonio. Tampoco. Se dirigieron al baño y nada. Buscaron por último en la cocina y en el salón y tampoco había rastro de ella.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-Preguntó Silvia atónita-. Mira que es lista cuando quiere ¿eh?

-Sí, ya podía utilizar esa destreza para hacer travesuras en algo productivo.

-¡Cariño!-La llamó Silvia-. Venga, mi vida, que te tienes que tomar la medicina, sino te pondrás a toser otra vez.

No hubo respuesta, para variar.

-No, Silvia, esta niña no atiende a mano blanda. ¡NOAH!-Grito todo lo fuerte que pudo, enfadada. Ella seguía siendo la que imponía más castigos-. ¡Me estoy cabreando! ¡CUENTO TRES! ¡UNO! ¡DOS!

-Sabes que si no sales es peor, cielo. Vas a hacer que me enfade yo también y ahí sí que la hemos liado.

Silencio, como siempre.

-¡Y TRES! ¡Te la has ganado!

Silvia se pegó en la frente con la mano un tanto desesperada, ni con esas salía. El miedo no era uno de los defectos o virtudes de su hija, el poco que tenía se centraba en las pesadillas y preocupaciones. No le importaba cargar con un castigo ni se asustaba demasiado de las broncas de su madre, que ya eran bastantes.

-¿Dónde no hemos mirado?-Le preguntó Pepa.

-En la despensa, en el lavadero y en la calle. En la calle no va estar, eso tenlo claro. La despensa es muy pequeña y el lavadero igual.

La morena pensó unos segundos y entonces dio una palmada. Miró a su mujer negando con la cabeza y se dirigió a paso rápido y enfadado al lavadero. Su contenido se veía desde fuera. La lavadora, la secadora, una estantería para los objetos sin mucha utilidad y poco más.

-No está-Concluyó Silvia.

Pepa se colocó el dedo en los labios mandando silencio y se acercó a la lavadora. Parecía llena de ropa pero aún así abrió la puertecita, tiró de una camiseta y, detrás de ella, vieron a Noah, encogida y sonriendo como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-Te juro que como te vuelvas a meter ahí te quedas castigada durante un año-Le advirtió a la niña que se limitó a dejar de sonreír-. suspiró enfadada y salió con dificultad arañándose un poco los brazos-. Voy a terminar de recoger la cocina y como yo me entere de que no te has tomado la medicina, mañana no vamos al parque.

Pepa la miró enfadada y Noah asintió enfurruñada, con los mofletes hinchados como solía ponerlos cuando algo no salía como quería.

Pepa se dio la vuelta murmurando algo que ninguna entendió y la niña, por la espalda, le saco la lengua. Silvia le dio un leve golpecito en la boca.

-Eso no se hace, ¿me escuchas?-La riño Silvia-. Y no te vuelvas a meter en la lavadora, puedes hacerte daño.

-Me da igual.

Se cruzó de brazos y Silvia se cruzó de brazos también. Cuando vio los rasguños en las extremidades de su hija los acarició y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ves lo que te has hecho? Cuando mamá y yo te decimos algo es porque nos preocupamos por ti, y te guste o no, lo haces y punto. Vamos, abre la boca.

Noah, con lágrimas en los ojos de pura impotencia, abrió la boca muy poco al ver el líquido rojizo que su madre vertía sobre la cuchara. Según ella tenía "sabor a bicho muerto", y lo peor es que tenía que tomarlo por la mañana y por la noche, dos veces. Antes era con una cucharita pequeña, pero ahora era una grande.

Cuando finalmente se bebió ese jarabe y apretó los ojos por el amargo sabor, se fue a su habitación y se cruzó de brazos sobre la cama.

Silvia llegó a la cocina y vio a su mujer apoyada en la encimera, pensativa. Ya estaba todo recogido, y es que desde la pelea, Noah no era la única que se ausentaba de vez en cuando en sus propios pensamientos. Las tres lo hacían.

-Ya está-Dijo Silvia-. Voy a la cama.

-Vale.

-Hoy no le contarás el cuento ¿no?

-No, ya sabe lo que pasa si se porta mal.

-Pues voy a darle el beso de buenas noches. Recuerda pasarte también tú por la habitación.

-No se me va a olvidar, no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Seco. Todo muy seco, muy frío, muy distante.

Silvia se fue sin una palabra o mirada más y se metió en la cama con cansancio. No cansancio físico, ese podía superarlo bien. Era cansancio psicológico, agotamiento emocional. Cada día en aquella casa acababa más cansada y es que cada vez le era más difícil sonreír cuando no le apetecía o estar con Pepa cuando no quería. Pero es que debía hacerlo por Noah, en eso habían quedado.

Pepa por su parte la vio irse y notó como su interior hacía esfuerzos por reponer el corazón que hace tiempo fue roto del todo. Esfuerzo en vano.

Tras unos minutos más dando vueltas por la casa, la morena se pasó por la habitación de su hija. Silvia había conseguido que se tumbara y por lo menos dejara el enfado atrás. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso.

-¿No hay cuento?

-¿Cómo te has portado hoy?

-Bien.

-No digas mentiras, eso está muy feo.

-Mamá y tú_ tambén_ decís mentiras.

Pepa descubrió entonces que el corazón no estaba muerto del todo, porque lo notó pararse. Noah no la miraba. De lado, miraba a la pared acurrucada bajo la manta y tenía los puños apretados.

La madre pensó que su hija pensaba demasiado para su edad. Entre ella y Silvia le estaban obligando a madurar sin querer, pero no podía hacer nada, era lo que había.

-Buenas noche, mi vida-Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La niña lo recibió aún sin mirarla y Pepa suspiró. Todo estaba yendo de mal en peor-. Te quiero-Añadió mientras se levantaba.

Necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba hacerle entender a su hija que la quería y que, si la estaba haciendo sufrir, no era su culpa.

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Entonces escuchó la voz de su hija.

-Mamá-La llamó haciéndola aparecer de nuevo en la puerta-. Yo _tambén_ te quiero.

Pepa sonrió. Era su hija, al fin y al cabo. Una parte de ella y, en el fondo, una parte de Silvia, de su relación. Era lo más bonito que habían hecho nunca y si ahora las cosas estaban así no podrían culpar a Noah de nada. Era una niña traviesa pero esto no quitaba que fuese madura y buena persona. Muy buena persona.

Pepa entrecerró la puerta y se frotó los brazos desnudos. El pijama era de mangas cortas y aún hacía bastante frío por las noches. Descalza se dirigió al baño y después al dormitorio. Silvia leía una revista apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Aprovechando que no estaba atenta a su alrededor, la morena aprovechó para mirarla. Estaba muy guapa, guapísima, como siempre, o por lo menos ella lo veía así. No podía negar que la quería muchísimo y que imaginársela sufriendo le ponía los vellos de punta. Pero no había manera. Algo se había interpuesto entre ambas y ese algo era, aparte del cúmulo de siempre, las decisiones. Decisiones importantes soltadas a lo loco, como la del divorcio, la del descanso o la del hijo. Decisiones que poco a poco traían sus consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas. La parte mala era la situación, la parte buena, Noah.

Silvia levantó la cabeza de la revista y se miraron unos segundos largos a los ojos. Finalmente la pelirroja parpadeó nerviosa y Pepa se acercó a la cama a hacer lo que hacía cada noche. Cogía su almohada y la manta del armario y se iba al sofá.

-Si quieres me voy yo al sofá-Propuso Silvia como si hablase con una desconocida y no con su mujer.

-Me dices lo mismo todas las noches, ya sabes la respuesta.

-Ya… También puedes…-Pepa la miró un tanto asustada-. No, nada.

-Que descanses-Se apresuró a decir. Sabía qué proposición iba a hacerle Silvia, pero no era la adecuada y las dos lo sabían.

-Tú también.

La frase de Silvia terminaba con una invitación a la cama, pero eso sí que sería una mala idea. Alguna que otra vez habían dormido juntas y a medianoche estaban aún despiertas y con ganas de irse las dos. Antes de montar aquel espectáculo, Pepa prefería marcharse. Para ambas, la noche era para pensar y solas podían hacerlo mejor.

Aunque les costaba dormirse, Pepa siempre caía sobre las doce y media más o menos. Silvia dormía menos y podían llegar las tres de la madrugada y seguir pensando.

Noah… Noah tenía un mecanismo despertador en su cerebro que la despertaba siempre sobre la misma hora. Entre la una y la una y media de la mañana sus ojos se abrían, pero no con miedo ante una pesadilla, sino con preocupación. Sus madres se asombraban de que hiciera más de mes y medio que no mojaba la cama, pero es que hacía mes y medio que no dormía bien, y en cuanto se despertaba, iba al baño. Antes no dormía bien porque veía a sus madres muy tensas, pero ahora la situación había empeorado. La pequeña, tras la pelea, había descubierto en uno de sus viajes al baño a su madre durmiendo en el sofá. Desde ese día siempre que se despierta, tras ir al baño, se asomaba al salón para saber si esta vez había tenido suerte y sus madres dormían juntas. Pero nunca tenía esa suerte.

Esa noche era la una y diez y la pequeña se bajaba de la cama sin miedo a chocarse con algo. Nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, y sin encender la luz y ya acostumbrada a ella, pudiendo ver bastante bien, salió de la habitación.

Primero fue al baño, como siempre. Caminó lentamente hasta el salón y vio a su madre dormir en el sofá. No hizo un gesto ni un suspiro de más. Ya estaba acostumbrada y aún era muy pequeña para saber qué cara poner.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, escuchó algo en el dormitorio y se pasó por él, empujando la puerta entreabierta. Era un sollozo. Un sollozo muy silencioso pero suficiente sonoro para su oído. Entró un poco más y vio como su madre se secaba las lágrimas y seguía llorando. Se sorprendió bastante al verse a sí misma temblando sin saber qué hacer. Temblando de miedo, de impotencia. Porque cuando ella lloraba, sus mamás le daban un beso y la conseguían calmar con palabras bonitas. Si tenía miedo la abrazaban y decían que no pasaba nada, si se había hecho daño, cantaban la canción de "Sana, sanita" y, tras el beso, mágicamente el dolor desaparecía.

Pero ella ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía tres años y no sabía si su beso era tan mágico como el de sus mamás. Además, aunque ellas le decían que tener miedo era normal y le pasaba a todo el mundo, como llorar, nunca se imaginó que sus madres también pasaban por ello.

Se alejó de la puerta aún anonadada y se quedó plantada mirando la habitación, escuchando a su madre coger aire. Negó con la cabeza sin saber por qué, era una manía que había copiado de Silvia, y entró en el dormitorio.

-Ma… Mamá-La llamó balbuceando, intentando no parecer triste. No entendía muy bien los sentimientos, pero sabía que si estaba triste, los demás se podían poner tristes también.

Silvia pegó un pequeño sobresalto y se secó las lágrimas con velocidad.

-Noah, cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Una pesadilla?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y Silvia dejó de pensar aquello que estaba pensando para centrarse en su hija. La niña, entonces, colocó su mano en la mejilla mojada y la acarició.

-Sana sanita, culito de rana, sino sana hoy, sanará mañana-Recitó dejando a Silvia sorprendida. Noah se subió en la cama sin decir una palabra y besó la mejilla de su madre-. Yo no sé si mis besos son mágicos, pero por si acaso…

Entonces Silvia volvió a llorar de nuevo. Por la ternura, por el malestar, por Pepa, por Noah… Por todo.

-¿Duermes conmigo esta noche, mi amor?-Preguntó Silvia.

-Vale. Pero no tengas miedo, no pasa nada.

Silvia sonrió entre lágrimas y asintió. Se secó las próximas que vinieron y se tumbó junto a su hija, que se acurrucó contra ella. No dijeron una palabra más en toda la noche. Al poco tiempo Noah se durmió. Silvia, con ella entre los brazos, se sentía por primera vez menos culpable. No podían hacer nada por Noah, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Quizás por eso supo que su hija, tarde o temprano, comprendería la necesidad de divorciarse. Lo que tenía seguro es que no podían seguir así.

27 de Mayo.

**Silvia**

**(*)**Los tres peores meses de mi vida con diferencia. Jamás me imaginé que podía doler tanto ver a Pepa por la casa cuando no podíamos dirigirnos la palabra. No había enfado, era más bien incomodidad. Incomodidad y tristeza, claro. Cada noche me paraba a buscar razones a nuestra mala suerte y cada noche lloraba de pura impotencia al no encontrarlas. ¿Tan difícil era?

Y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que sentía como si el amor desapareciera cada vez a más velocidad. No podía explicarlo pero ya no veía mi futuro junto a Pepa, y eso me entristecía. Aunque claro, si me entristecía era porque la quería, y si la quería… Un lío, vamos. Yo lo que tenía era un lío en la cabeza difícil de aclarar.

Pensando esto salí del laboratorio con las carpetas del último caso que había llegado a mis manos. No era de demasiada importancia pero parecía tener conexión con algo más grande. Para verificarlo me dirigí al almacén de la planta alta a buscar las muestras de sangre que encontramos en otra escena de un crimen y compararlas. Recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar al montacargas y antes de que se cerrara por completo por alguien que había montado antes, tiré de la puerta. Cuando la abrí descubrí a mi sobrina dentro, mirando unos papeles. Levantó la cabeza y, aunque tuvimos unos segundos un poco tensos, ella suavizó su expresión y me regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Pero no, con eso no me ablandaba. Como llevaba haciendo desde hacía tres meses, la evité y salí del montacargas sin mirarla.

Y es que la pelea entre Pepa y yo había traído más consecuencias aparte de nuestra "ruptura" o lo que sea que fuese.

Una de las cosas, por ejemplo, era que había dejado de hablar con Sara. Si con Pepa no existía enfado, con mi sobrina aún no había desaparecido. Me había defraudado muchísimo con eso de que lo supiera todo y no me lo hubiera contado a mí, la mayor implicada. Joder, que mi mujer se había enrollado con otro y encima Sara la animaba a que no me lo contara.

Después estaba Aitor. Con él no nos hablábamos ninguna de las dos. Pepa de vez en cuando le regalaba algunas palabras pero para mí era inexistente. Un poco de odio, un poco por incomodidad y un poco de rencor, todo junto sumado a no entender por qué esa manía de meterse en matrimonios ajenos habían conseguido que no quisiera ni mirarle a la cara. Pero él no se acercaba tampoco y, para ser sincera, mejor.

Con David…. Bueno, era extraño. Mis dudas con respecto a él habían desaparecido por el mero hecho de no tener tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Noah o el hecho de que la mujer con la que estaba peleada siguiera viviendo conmigo.

Aún así no podía decirse que el chico no se esforzaba, y es que aunque ya no lo viera como algo más ya que no había superado lo de Pepa –Insisto, por tenerla en casa- tenía que decir que era el único que me animaba en el trabajo. No como antes ya que había dejado de salir en los descansos para así centrarme en el trabajo y olvidarme de mis problemas familiares, pero sí que me reconfortaba saber que en esa comisaría había alguien que no me incomodaba con sus palabras.

Precisamente, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirme finalmente al almacén, escuché su voz llamándome desde abajo.

-Silvia, reunión en la sala de briefing.

-Vale, ahora voy.

-Y otra cosa-Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta posicionarse al lado mía. Hacía como si no pasase nada y se acercaba a mí con una expresión alegre, no como los demás, que parecían tener miedo de decir algo fuera de contexto y me pusiera triste-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Eh… bien, ¿por qué?

-No sales del laboratorio en toda la mañana, estás más delgada, tienes ojeras y no hay brillo en tu cara.

-Te fijas en todo.

-Soy criminalista, es mi trabajo. Y en cuanto a ámbitos sociales ajenos a los laborales… digamos que me estoy olvidando de cómo es tu sonrisa, y mira que algo tan bonito es difícil de olvidar…-Le miré a los ojos y sonreí. Negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no decía más que tonterías-. Ahí está, la echaba de menos.

-Estás loco-Le dije golpeándole levemente en el brazo-. Pero si tan listo eres ya sabrás que lo único que necesito es tiempo para aclarar las ideas y saber qué hago con Pepa y con Noah y… con todo.

Él me miró con una sonrisa triste, como apoyándome.

-¿Vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche?

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa. Coño, me alegro que haga como si no pasara nada, pero tampoco tenía que pasarse.

-¡David! ¿Tú qué entiendes por "necesito tiempo"?

-¿Y tú qué entiendes por cena? Silvia, que no voy con segundas intenciones, que quiero que quedemos como dos amigos para hablar de tus problemas. Si los sacas vas a sentirte mejor.

Volteé los ojos y miré a un punto fijo para pensar. Tampoco era tan mala idea. Ahora que no pensaba en David como algo más, podría encontrar en él un apoyo importante. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, me apetecía salir para airearme un poco, pero a la vez no quería comenzar a alejarme de la pelea, a ser feliz sin Pepa. Algo me ataba a ella y no era solo nuestra hija.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿vale?

El chico asintió resignado y levantó la mirada. Señaló a los policías que iban hacia la sala de reuniones y juntos seguimos subiendo. No podía ir lamentándome por los rincones durante toda mi vida aunque me sintiera morir. Porque es que así me sentía cada vez que pisaba la casa. Quizás por eso trabajaba tanto. Era la manera de perderme en otras cosas.

La reunión duró más o menos media hora. Hablaban de Alec, aquel jefe del prostíbulo en el cual me infiltré. Se me revolvían las tripas solo de pensarlo. Alec y su grupo estaban ahora en Asturias y por alguna razón les había llegado la noticia de que en unos quince días más o menos llegarían a Segovia.

Hablaron de infiltraciones, de hoteles y de protocolos pero nada en concreto. Entonces apareció Gonzalo con un lugar exacto y las cosas cambiaron. Las órdenes se repasaron y, esta vez sí, pidieron los infiltrados voluntarios. Era un caso que abarcaba a un grupo grande de personas, por lo que sería también un grupo grande el que debía ir.

-Ya es seguro que van Aitor, Gonzalo y Sara-Dijo mi padre. Por lo que se ve habían hablado con ellos antes-. Necesitamos más.

Me lo pensé. Una infiltración, acción y un par de días separada de Noah y Pepa. Me venía bien no tener a mi hija a mi lado durante un tiempo, descansaría del deber de madre. Pero no. Tampoco era plan de abandonar a Pepa cargando sola con la niña, no sería justo.

Los murmullos de la gente que se planteaba ir continuaron y entonces escuché a Pepa, que estaba delante de mí, hablar con Aitor.

-¿Vas al operativo?-Preguntó mi mujer-. Pues me apunto, separarme un par de días de la niña me vendrá bien ¡Don Lorenzo! ¡Yo!-Exclamó llamando la atención de mi padre, quien la apuntó en un papel.

Muy fuerte. Vamos, muy fuerte. Yo pensando en no dejarla y ella a la primera de cambio se va. Pues no me daba la gana, y mucho menos con Aitor. Vale que quisiera recuperar una amistad con él que se había enfriado bastante, pero coño, ya sería de tonta saber que le besó y encima hacer como si no pasara nada al verla marcharse dos días con él en un hotel. Pues no, no quería. Y no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó, si fueron los celos o el orgullo, pero levanté la mano sin darme cuenta que David lo hacía al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¡Yo!-Dijimos a la vez. Él no fue el único que me miró, también Pepa.

-¿Y con quién dejamos a Noah?-Preguntó ella-. Digo yo que si me voy tendrás que quedarte con ella.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú y yo me voy al operativo?

-Pues porque se supone que lo he dicho antes.

-Claro, pensando por mí, como siempre. ¿Tú qué sabes si quiero o no quiero ir a la infiltración?

-Ya vale, si seguís así ninguna vais y punto-Soltó Gonzalo haciéndonos suspirar.

-Que vayan las dos, yo me quedo con la niña-Dijo Paco. Se preocupaba por nosotras y se le notaba muchísimo.

-Pues no hay más que hablar-Concluyó mi padre.

Salimos de la sala de reuniones algunos con mejor cara que otros. La mía era un poema, seguro. No solo discuto con Pepa sino que, patéticamente, se puede decir que había hablado más palabras con sentimientos con mi mujer que en todo este último mes. Vale, era un sentimiento de rencor, pero sentimiento al fin y al cabo.

Me metí enseguida en el laboratorio sin ir al almacén ni nada, ya no me apetecía. Si me quedaba en el laboratorio era para no verla, pues para una vez que salgo, hay que joderse, tenemos reunión.

Antes de sacar nuevas muestras de cartílago alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin que le dijese nada. Era Sara. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

-Silvia, ¿podemos hablar?

-No.

¿Más claro? agua.

-Tita, por favor, que me mata estar así contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Coño, blanco y en botella es leche. Solo quería que me dejase en paz.

-Lo siento ¿vale?-Nada, había que hablar por cojones. Pues si quería hablar, hablaríamos, pero con sinceridad-. Solo pretendía ayudar.

-Vamos a ver, Sara, que para ayudar hay que saber hacerlo, y si no, te quedas con la boquita cerrada y punto.

-Joder, que Pepa no hizo nada.

Solté el bisturí y me quité los guantes.

-No, no, ¿eh? Ahora no me vengas defendiendo a Pepa.

-Pero es que ya sabes que tengo razón.

-Vamos a ver, tú no entiendes nada ¿vale? ¿Querías disculparte? Lo has hecho. Así que no saques ahora cosas de mi matrimonio porque no sabes nada, Sara. No tienes ni puta idea de por qué estamos así.

-Sé lo suficiente. ¿Te recuerdo que tanto Pepa como tú solíais contármelo todo?

-Y así hemos acabado.

-Venga, encima ahora es culpa mía-Ironizó levantando las manos en alto-. Lo que me faltaba.

-No, no es tu culpa porque ya llevamos arrastrando esto desde que se quedó embarazada, pero tú sí has sido el detonante. ¡Coño, Sara! ¡Que la animaste a que me escondiera lo de Aitor!

-Tú también tenías tus dudas con David ¿no? Y no se las conté.

-¡Yo no me enrollé con él!

-¡Y Pepa tampoco!

-¡Deja de defenderla de una puta vez! ¡Eres la menos indicada para dar consejos de este tipo! ¡Eres una niña caprichosa que después de joderle la vida a todo el mundo por empezar con Lucas, le es infiel a la primera de cambio con Aitor, y después dejas a este para volver con Lucas otra vez! ¡¿Crees que las personas son juguetes!? ¡Crece de una vez!

Me callé al momento. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Eso sí que no lo tendría que haber sacado a la luz. Joder, bastante tenía con llevarme de pena con Pepa como para también llevarme mal con Sara, que siempre ha sido mi apoyo.

En unos segundos me dio tiempo a pensar que también podría perderla a ella y me asusté. No era capaz de mantener aquello que quería. Todos se marchaban de mi lado hartos de mí, y ahora sabía por qué.

La miré arrepentida y suspiré apoyándome en la mesa del laboratorio. Me coloqué una mano en la frente y sentí de nuevo ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento-Le dije-. Estoy estresada, tengo mucha tensión acumulada y… soy gilipollas.

-Mucho-Añadió ella. No parecía muy enfadada.

Se sentó frente a mí tras coger una banqueta y me miró durante unos segundos largos.

-Estás fatal ¿verdad?-Asentí. Si hablaba se escaparían las lágrimas-. Tiene que ser horrible.

-Me siento como una mierda…-Murmuré. Efectivamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir-. Salir del trabajo me indica que llega la hora de ir a casa, y saber que ella estará allí, que tenemos que disimular delante de Noah… Y eso es otra… Noah. Lo está pasando fatal al vernos así y yo… Yo ya no sé qué hacer, sobrina, te juro que no lo sé.

Sara se levantó de la banqueta y me abrazó. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para enfadarme con ella, y necesitaba que alguien me abrazara. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y se apretó con fuerza a mí.

-Noah lo pasa mal al veros sufrir a vosotras. Disimular ya no sirve de nada y lo que yo creo… a ver, no te estoy animando a nada ¿vale? Solo pienso que… que si ya no hay nada… que lo deberíais cortar de raíz.

La apreté más fuerte. También yo sabía que esa era la solución, pero se veía tan lejana y sonaba tan mal.

-Si yo también lo he pensado pero… No estoy segura… Lo único que sé es que el tiempo que yo pedía era para vivirlo separadas, saber lo que sentimos sin estar juntas… Pero la veo todos los días, Sara. Y ahora que han pasado tres meses he pensado en volver a salir, volver a buscar, volver a… a vivir… pero es que me siento tan culpable cuando me olvido de Pepa.

Mi sobrina me separó de sí y yo me sequé las lágrimas. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tita, tú… ¿tú quieres a Pepa?-No me lo tuve que preguntar, asentí sin pensarlo-. No, he formulado mal la pregunta. ¿Estás enamorada de ella?

Esto me fue más difícil. Quería separarme de ella, dejar de sufrir… Pero a la vez quería separarme de ella para volver con más ganas y, si odiaba verla en casa, era porque sabía que no podía besarla ni tocarla. Dudaba y Sara lo vio.

-No lo sé-Dije sin más.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Tampoco lo sé. Pero… Pepa y yo ya no somos crías. Lo de estar juntas, separarnos, volver a juntarnos… eso es imposible. Creo que si hemos tomado esta decisión es para mantenerla.

-¿Entonces?

Apreté los puños y bajé la mirada al suelo. Suspiré.

-En cuantos nos divorciemos voy a rehacer. No puedo seguir así.

-Estás diciéndome que vais a divorciaros.

-¡No sé, Sara! ¡No sé!

Me levantó la cara con un golpecito y me dio un último abrazo.

-Vale, vale. Pero déjame darte un consejo y esta vez sin pensar en Pepa ni en vuestra relación ni en nada… Sonríe. Pero sonríe de verdad. Sal, diviértete, deja a Noah con sus amigos o conmigo a veces y alégrate, tita. Que la niña te vea bien. Si la pequeña está contenta todas estaréis mejor.

Yo le sonreí agradecida por el consejo. Asentí decidida y le di un beso.

Tras unos minutos más de charla absurda centrada en Noah y sus travesuras, me despedí de mi sobrina en la puerta del laboratorio. Vi a David apoyado en la pared del pasillo de enfrente muy concentrado en los papeles que, seguramente, tratarían de la infiltración. Me apoyé en el marco y lo miré pensativa. Tampoco era tan mala idea. No tenía por qué buscar relaciones personales, con salir con los amigos me bastaba.

-David-Lo llamé. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió-. ¿Dónde quedamos?

3 de Junio.

**Pepa**

**(*)** Noah se había portado muy bien esa tarde. A excepción de que pintó en folios con nuestros esmaltes de uñas, no tuve que regañarla demasiado. Ahora, a las dos de la mañana, dormía profundamente, al contrario que yo. Estaba preocupada.

Con la luz encendida del salón y un paquete de palomitas casi acabado, miré el móvil de nuevo. La película que puse esa noche hacía ya un rato que había acabado y al no tener entretenimiento, la preocupación incrementó. Bueno, más que preocupación eran una especie de celos o miedo a que la cosa entre Silvia y David cuajase.

Y es que esa noche mi mujer o lo que sea que fuese, había vuelto a salir con él. Sí, otra vez. En una semana habían salido a cenar dos veces y por las tardes ya habían salido en algún momento, a veces hasta con Noah. No me hacía ni puta gracia.

¿Para ella ya estaba acabado? ¿Había decidido rehacer así, sin más? Joder, que ni siquiera nos habíamos divorciado.

Escuché un coche llegar al aparcamiento y miré por la ventana. Era el de David, por lo que apagué la luz con velocidad y me senté en el sofá. Segundos después escuché el tintinear de las llaves y escuché a Silvia reír. Siento decir que falsamente, pero claro, eso solo podía saberlo yo, que la conocía.

-Jajaja, a cuchillazos, por venganza ¿verdad?

-Si no es a cuchillazos es a ostias, pero te digo que ese no va a volver a ver un prostíbulo en su vida.

Escuché un silencio. Afiné el oído.

-Bueno, voy a irme ya a la cama, mañana salimos temprano.

-Claro. Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.

Creído, imbécil, arrogante… Estás deseando que te diga que se lo ha pasado genial, gilipollas. Y claro que lo va a hacer, se llama cortesía. No lo confundas con sinceridad.

-Me lo he pasado genial.

-Me alegro, ya se te ve mejor aspecto, y eso es difícil.

Me incorporé. No sigas por ese camino, David. A Silvia no le van esas cosas, tienes que conocerla bien. Ahora te dará largas, cerrará la puerta en tus narices y tú, por estúpido, creerás que te va dando esperanzas.

-Gracias…-Hasta un mono se daría cuenta de que fingía, por dios-. Buenas noches.

Y cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a despedirse. Lo sabía, es que lo sabía.

Me tumbé de nuevo dispuesta a hacerme la dormida con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios. No supe si era por ver mis celos calmados, por saber que Silvia no sentía nada por él o… Bah, era por orgullo premiado. Conocía perfectamente a mi mujer y me lo demostró pasando de él. A la mierda con David.

Escuché como soltaba las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y cerré los ojos. Ahora se pasaría para ver si estaba dormida y después haría lo mismo con Noah.

Pero para mi sorpresa escuché como se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada. Abrí los ojos.

Afiné el oído de nuevo y, lo que al principio pensé que era un suspiro, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sollozo silencioso.

Me levanté.

Descalza y procurando no hacer ruido me acerqué al pasillo y asomé la cabeza. La vi apoyada en la puerta secándose las lágrimas y sentí que el corazón se me encogía. No pude evitar acercarme.

-¿Silvia?-La llamé consiguiendo que se secara más rápido aún las lágrimas-. ¿Qué pasa?

De pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño con rapidez.

-¡¿Ese cabrón te ha hecho algo!?

Su cara se transformó en una expresión anonadada. Levantó los brazos sin comprender.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

Se secó las últimas lágrimas y suspiró. Yo la miraba preocupada aunque ella no parecía dispuesta a mirarme a los ojos.

Se quitó los tacones y pasó de largo por mi lado con la cabeza gacha, directa al dormitorio. Aún tenía los ojos brillantes y sabía con certeza que en cuanto se tumbase en la cama lloraría. No sabía por qué era pero lo haría.

Me sentí fatal en cuanto lo pensé y, antes de que pudiera alejarse más, la sujeté de la blusa. Ella se giró confusa, seria, triste. La solté enseguida.

-No llores ¿vale?-Le pedí-. Me mata verte llorar.

Unos segundos de silencio. Silencio incómodo por culpa de algo que no venía a cuento. Tres meses sin apenas hablarnos y de pronto le suelto esto. Pero lo necesitaba, simplemente lo necesitaba.

Ella asintió sin decir una palabra ni dar una sonrisa, simplemente como si su corazón se hubiese roto por algo que yo aún no comprendía. ¿Por qué venía así de una cita con David? Ella siempre estaba a gusto con él, siempre estaba bien. ¿A qué venía esto?

La dejé irse por fin y me quedé en mitad del pasillo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No tardé mucho en entrar de nuevo al salón para intentar dormir algo. Mañana nos esperaba un día complicado **(*)**.

….

4 de Junio

**Silvia**

**(*)** Aquella mañana no me quería levantar de la cama. No sabía como mirar a Pepa y esa noche no había dormido demasiado, por lo que no tenía nada de ganas de ir a comisaría y de allí trasponer a Segovia para meternos en un hotel con el operativo de por medio.

Pero tuve que hacerlo.

Me estaba cambiando cuando Noah entró con su preciosa sonrisa a darme los buenos días con mucho ánimo. Era la alegría de la casa.

-¿Lo has preparado todo?-Pregunté viéndola con la mochila ya puesta.

-¡Sí!

-Muy bien, cariño. Pregúntale a mamá si ha terminado ya de hacer el desayuno.

Noah, dando saltos como una rana, llegó hasta la cocina. Yo terminé de calzarme y cerré las pequeñas bolsas que nos llevaríamos para estos dos días. Las armas, los informes y demás material policiaco los recogeríamos en comisaría.

-Corre, mamá-Me apremió Noah.

Estaba deseando ir a casa de Rita. Le encantaba estar con Sabina, que cumpliría pronto los siete años; y con su madre, que se volcaba en las niñas con mucho cariño, sobretodo ahora que Gonzalo también venía al operativo.

-Voy, voy.

Desayunamos en silencio. No podía mirar a Pepa aunque ella sí quisiese mirarme a mí. Estaría preocupada, normal. Nunca había vuelto así después de estar con David, pero es que ella no sabía lo que había pasado… Seguramente por eso estaba tan confusa.

En cuanto recogimos un poco, llevamos a la niña a casa de Rita y nos dio un beso enorme a las dos. Se despidió agitando la mano muy fuerte y, cuando estuvimos en el coche, la vimos entrar muy rápido empujando a Sabina. Lo cierto era que, aunque Noah fuese traviesa, Sabina la controlaba muy bien. A Rita no le sería demasiado difícil aguantarlas a las dos.

Llegamos a comisaría, nos dieron las órdenes y Sara, Aitor, Gonzalo, Pepa, David y yo, nos pusimos en marcha. Tras mucho estudiar las mejores posiciones, yo elegí estar en el coche con Sara y Gonzalo. Pepa, a regañadientes, tuvo que ir con David en el mismo coche. Aitor y David eran muy amigos y ella, desde un principio, había decidido ir con Aitor.

Pues ala, que no hubiese sido tan rápida eligiendo compañero.

Llevábamos ya tres cuartos de hora de viaje. Sara conducía, yo estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y Gonzalo, a regañadientes, se había quedado detrás. La verdad es que me encantaba estar con los dos, por eso me relajé bastante en el viaje a pesar de lo que había pasado ayer. Algo que no sabía si contarle a Pepa o no.

-Es que no sé si preguntárselo-Contaba Montoya.

-A Rita le va a hacer mucha ilusión-Aseguró Sara.

-Ya pero… ¿No es muy rápido?

-¡Rápido!-Bufé yo-. Cuatro años, Gonzalo.

-Ya pero… No sé, es difícil ¿No teníais dudas vosotras cuando decidisteis tener un hijo?

Yo solté una carcajada.

-Dudas, dice. Lloramos, discutimos, nos asustamos… Y míranos, con una hija.

-¿Y si no soy buen padre?

-Ya tienes a Sabina-Añadió Sara-. Eres como su padre.

-No me llama papá, su padre es Povedilla. Pelirroja, dame consejo que tú has tenido una niña hace poco.

Me giré y negué con la cabeza.

-Hace ya tres años. Cómo pasa el tiempo, madre mía.

-Y que lo digas…-Dijo Sara-. Con el paso del tiempo todo se pierde, es una mierda.

Gonzalo y yo la miramos. Estaba seria y concentrada, pero no en la carretera. No supe si preguntar ya que Montoya estaba allí, pero al fin y al cabo eran compañeros desde siempre.

-¿Problemas con Lucas?-Pregunté.

-No tengo problemas con Lucas, él es el problema en sí.

Sonreí. Sus peleas eran bastante absurdas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que es idiota, tita, que es idiota. ¿Sabes el cabreo que ha cogido cuando se enteró de que yo estaba en el operativo y no le había avisado? ¡No me habló en toda la tarde! Eso sí, se fue a dar una vuelta, llegó a las once de la noche, y el muy imbécil me quiso hacer cariñitos. Claro, cuando sabe que se puede quedar sin sexo, viene, el muy…

Gonzalo y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, y aunque mi sobrina tenía el ceño fruncido, comenzó a reír también escuchando nuestras risas.

-Pero bueno, vengo al operativo, me relajo, y ya se arreglará.

-Me parece que todos los que venimos al operativo es para olvidar un poco lo malo-Solté yo. Necesitaba desahogarme.

-Eso digo yo, ¿cómo te va con Pepa?

-Fatal. No sé qué hacer y estoy empezando a cansarme de la situación. Me ahogo en casa, Sara. La única que me alegra cuando estoy allí es Noah, y últimamente se pasa más tiempo sola o con Dani o Sabina. Está creciendo rapidísimo y ya no nos necesita tanto.

-Y si estás así ¿por qué no…. bueno… pedís el divorcio?-Preguntó Gonzalo apretándome el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Yo asentí.

-Supongo que porque pensamos que algún día se arreglará. Pero no, esto ya no tiene remedio, y menos después de lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?-Se interesaron los dos.

Yo cogí aire.

-Ayer… Ayer David y yo nos besamos. Y no un beso corto, precisamente.

Sara apartó la vista de la carretera para mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos. No supe como había reaccionado Gonzalo, no quise mirarle la cara a través del retrovisor.

-¡Sara, mira al frente!-Exclamó.

Aún sin procesar la información volvió a mirar al frente, pero dirigiendo la mirada hacia a mí un tanto enfadada. Me apresuré a explicárselo.

-Acabábamos de cenar, habíamos bebido un par de copas de más aunque yo sabía bien lo que hacía, pero claro, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, y antes de entrar al coche volvió a contármelo todo y…

-Despacio, despacio-Me pidió Montoya. Yo tragué saliva y cogí aire.

-Me volvió a decir que me quería y que no me había olvidado.

-¡Y tu vas y le besas!-Espetó mi sobrina con los ojos desorbitados mirando a la carretera, casi sin creérselo.

-A ver, no. Estuvimos hablando de su situación, de mi situación, de que había algo, porque… porque no sé, algo hay ¿no? Y… Y me besó y yo… yo se lo devolví y estuvimos un minuto así más o menos pero Pepa vino a mi cabeza, y no solo ella, vino todo. Noah, los viajes, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, todo y… No pude. Le separé y le dije que me llevara a casa.

-¡Eres gilipollas, tita! ¡Gilipollas!

-¡Joder, se me fue la pinza! ¡Ni que me hubiese acostado con él!

-¡Eso mismo te dije sobre Pepa!

Suspiré sonoramente y al apoyarme en la ventanilla miré por el retrovisor, viendo la cara de Gonzalo que parecía la de un niño escuchando por primera vez hablar de sexo.

-No pasó de ahí ¿no? Pues ya está. Además, hubiese pasado o no hubiese pasado, necesitamos rehacer, o eso es lo que nos decís todo el mundo.

-Joder, espera a divorciarte por lo menos. Que esa es otra, yo no os entiendo, a ninguna. Tanto "rehacer" "rehacer" pero no os divorciáis. No sabéis lo que queréis.

-No me tires de la lengua, Sarita, no me tires de la lengua…

La velocidad del coche bajó, igual que los nervios de mi sobrina.

-No te estoy echando nada en cara, simplemente… Por dios, deja que te diga lo que pienso. Después putéame todo lo que quieras, pero deja que te lo diga.

Volteé los ojos y la miré de nuevo.

-Venga.

-Creo que Pepa y tú sois una pareja que se quiere y ha hecho una montaña de un granito de arena. Deberíais separaros por un tiempo, esta vez daros un descanso de verdad, separadas un mes o dos. Estando separadas volveréis a empezar y cuando se termine el tiempo de descanso pues… pues estaréis mejor. Pero os queréis, tita, y eso lo sabéis. Por eso no os habéis divorciado todavía.

Tras el pequeño discursito me sentí terriblemente triste. Ni enfadada, ni confundida. Triste. Había acertado en casi todo excepto en la montaña del granito de arena. No, eso no era verdad. No había un grano en nuestra relación como en la suya con Lucas, que se peleaban de vez en cuando y ya está. Nuestra montaña no estaba formada por los granitos de las peleas de siempre, antes de que Pepa se quedara embarazada. Nuestra montaña era como el Everest de grande. Cúmulos y cúmulos de discusiones y tensiones que, con el tiempo, se fueron complementando con las dudas y alguna que otra mentira.

No era una montaña de un grano de arena, ya somos mayorcitas.

No contesté. Di la conversación por acabada y, apoyada de nuevo en el cristal, noté la mano de Gonzalo acariciándome de nuevo el hombro en señal de apoyo. Luego Sara me miró y me acarició el brazo también con cariño. Yo no sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hacer. Solo quería dormir y, al despertar, descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla y que la que estaba a mi lado conduciendo, no era una rubia, sino una morena de ojos verdes **(*).**

Como si la mala suerte les persiguiera, al llegar y soltar las cosas en el hotel, recibieron una llamada de la centralita donde les informaron de que Alec había cambiado de rumbo. No estaba en Segovia ni estaría en breve.

Para aquellos que querían tener un poco de acción para olvidar así parte de su vida personal fue como una jarra de agua fría. Para otros, un poco más positivos, era una noche en un bonito hotel rodeado de una ciudad que visitar con los compañeros de trabajo.

Resignados y tras las típicas inspecciones en el hotel, salieron los seis juntos a dar una vuelta por Segovia. Almorzaron en un bar cerca del acueducto y a todos les vino bien esa tarde con los compañeros. Tanto Pepa como Silvia soltaron risas reales y, aunque no hablaron mucho entre ellas, en algún que otro momento se habían dirigido la palabra o, en mayor grado, se habían mirado como antes, apartando la vista en cuanto se daban cuenta de que ya no era igual. Aún así notaron como la falta de compañerismo en esos meses, la falta de confianza, comenzaba a marcharse entre las risas y alguna que otra cerveza.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero hablar!-Exclamó Gonzalo.

Eran las doce y media de la noche y se habían parado en el bar del hotel a tomar unas copas. Montoya, que ya llevaba bastantes, se había convertido en la alegría del grupo y no tenía impedimentos en gritar. Aquel bar tenía la música alta y quien más quien menos, hablaba a gritos, como él.

-¡A ver, a callar todo el mundo!-Gritó Aitor entre risas-. ¡Que saco mi pistola y os reviento la cabeza!

-¡Marcianitos vas a matar tú, descerebrao'!-Contestó Pepa dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero no le des golpes, que ya es lo suficientemente tonto-Dijo Silvia.

A esas horas de la noche la tensión se había apaciguado en todos. Incluso Aitor y la pelirroja habían hablado alguna que otra vez. Eso sí, David no había abierto la boca en casi toda la tarde.

¿A eso se referían cuando hablaron de "un descanso"? ¿Estar así, como amigas, esperando a que aparezca de nuevo el amor puro? ¿Ese amor sin dudas y sin mentiras? ¿Sin rutina?

Eso era lo que necesitaban, o quizás no y simplemente eran las copas y la medianoche las que habían hecho desaparecer esos malos momentos por unas horas.

-¡Que os calléis, coño!-Gritó de nuevo Gonzalo.

Todos le miraron y Sara comenzó a reírse con solo verle así, despeinado y con la camisa medio desabrochada por el calor.

-¡Suéltalo ya!-Dijo Pepa.

-¡Que voy a tener un hijo!

-¡OHHHHHH!

Aquel grito llamó la atención de los demás clientes de aquel bar, pero al ver a aquellos seis personajes cada una con varias copitas encima, se limitaron a sonreír y a seguir con sus cosas.

-¿¡Niño o niña!?-Preguntó Silvia.

-Pero espérate a que la preñe ¿no?

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Si Rita no está preñá', ni eres padre ni eres ná'-Soltó Pepa dándole el último sorbo a su cerveza. Aún era lo suficiente consciente como para saber que no debía beber más si no quería hacer algo típico de ella cuando se emborrachaba.

-Es que le voy a pedir que tenga un hijo conmigo. Ya verás que guapo sale, ya verás.

-Tú, gatillo loco, espérate que te voy a dar un consejillo-Dijo Pepa tirando del cuello de su camisa y acercándole a ella. Miró hacia Silvia unos segundos y le sonrió antes de fijar la vista en los ojos de Montoya-. Yo soy tú y me saco la idea del coco ¿Eh? Que al principio suena muy bonito pero cuando nacen y se pasan el día llorando… ¡Es un puto martirio! ¿Es, o no es, pelirroja?

-Es, es-Contestó Silvia-. Noches sin dormir.

-Llantos y más llantos-Continuó Pepa.

-Luego empiezan a andar y cuando andan, corren.

-Y se esconden.

-Y se meten en la bañera.

-Y en la lavadora.

-Eh, eh… Que miráis lo negativo-Dijo Sara tras beber un buche largo de vodka con limón-. ¿Y cuando ya te dice mamá? ¿Cuándo empiezan a hablar? ¡Eso sí que es bonito!

Ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada enorme.

-¡Ya, ya!-Ironizó Pepa-. Que cuando empiezan a hablar empiezan a contestarte.

-Y a preguntarte sobre todo-Volvió Silvia.

-Sí, porque esa es otra, cuando empiezan a hablar se les empieza a formar el carácter.

-Y empiezan las travesuras-Silvia se acabó también su bebida.

-Como tirarte todas las pinturas de uñas por el váter.

-O hacer desaparecer la comida por la ventana.

-O recortarte un trozo de camiseta.

-Pintar en las paredes.

-Romper videos.

-Y libros.

-Y vasos.

-¡Ehhhh!-Exclamó entonces Gonzalo-. Que vuestra hija sea un diablo no quita que quiera tener un hijo.

Pepa y Silvia rieron y negaron con la cabeza. Tras unos minutos más de charla se reconoció que era bastante tarde y comenzaron a subir a las habitaciones. Tres habitaciones, dos por persona. Comenzaban los problemas, y con el alcohol encima no tenían muchas ganas de ponerse a pensar.

-Yo me voy a la cama ya-Anunció Aitor sin ganas de discutir, por lo que se metió en una de las habitaciones sin pedir permiso ni saber quién sería su compañero.

-Mira este, librándose de todo-Se quejó David-. A quien hay que meter por cojones en una habitación es a Gonzalo ¿eh? Lleva una borrachera…

Silvia volteó los ojos e hizo que se apoyara en ella.

-Vamos, chico bueno. Parecías perfecto y mírate, más borracho que una cuba.

-Pues ala, quédate tú con él-Dijo Sara, la única que parecía más despierta-. Pepa, tú conmigo.

-¡Va!-Pepa aún tenía ganas de fiesta. El alcohol no se le había subido del todo pero sí la había puesto "contentilla"-. ¡Y tenemos charlitas y…!

-Ni charlitas ni nada, a dormir que es gerundio.

-No… gerundio es durmiendo, sobrina.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Mierda es un… ¡Sustantivo!

Sara frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el trasero.

-Te vas a llevar una ostia… ¡Venga, para adentro!

Al final, y tras alguna que otra queja de los que residían en las demás habitaciones del pasillo, las habitaciones quedaron repartidas como mejor podían estar. David estaba con Aitor, por lo que ninguno estaría tentado a hacer más de lo que debían con alguna de las chicas. Gonzalo, ya dormido en menos de diez minutos, era uno de los mejores amigos de Silvia quien, al contrario que Pepa, la cual estaba controlada por Sara, se sentía un poco sola y… pensativa, se podría decir.

Había sido un día extraño. Tras tres meses largos y difíciles había hablado de nuevo más de cinco palabras seguidas con la que, aunque no lo pareciera, aún era su mujer. Sabía que había sido efecto del alcohol, pero se había sentido tan bien…

Aún así, como siempre había ocurrido, las contradicciones aparecían una y otra vez. Pensaba en volver de nuevo, en volver a mirarse, a hablarse, a besarse… Pero si pensaba en eso también pensaba en las peleas.

Cierto era que se habían peleado millones de veces, pero esas peleas eran las típicas en las que se llora por impotencia o se alejaban por no seguir discutiendo. Esas eran las peleas de pareja, las discusiones normales.

Pero estaban las dolorosas. Sabía que aún no había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para llegar, besarse, y vivir como siempre habían deseado vivir. Como una familia feliz.

No, imposible.

Silvia, sentada en la cama sin saber bien qué hacer, meditaba todo esto mientras notaba que se le encogía el corazón. Si la cosa seguía así se veía sola en el futuro y siempre, para aliviar esa soledad, aparecía David en su cabeza como si fuera un parche que, simplemente, tapa las heridas y los sentimientos. No los curaba.

¿Qué sentía por David? ¿Qué había detrás de todos esos sentimientos contradictorios, entonces? ¿Puro interés? ¿Nada más? Si era así, si solo quería tener cerca de David por no verse sola, era una egoísta enorme. En cambio, si de verdad sentía algo… ¿Qué había estado haciendo toda su vida con Pepa?

Se pasó las manos por la cara, agobiada y cansada de tanto pensar, y decidió salir de aquella habitación en la que se sentía ahogada y encerrada. Con la tarjeta en la mano salió de ella y, sin rumbo fijo, caminó a través del pasillo.

Pepa cerraba los ojos y respiraba rítmicamente. Sara, a su lado, dormía profundamente, pero ella no podía. Estaba un poco mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Por qué coño me duele la cabeza si apenas he bebido?

Lo dijo en alto esperando una respuesta que llegara a su cabeza pero no ocurrió. Era cierto eso de que no había bebido tanto, pero ya se había mareado en el coche y algo le habría sentado mal.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó en el bolso alguna pastilla que le aliviara el dolor, y a pesar del ruido, su sobrina continuó dormida.

Finalmente decidió coger la tarjeta y bajar en pijama a pedir en recepción cualquier comprimido que la calmase. Cerró con cuidado y se encontró de frente con las escaleras. No le apetecía esperar el ascensor por lo que bajó por ellas.

Silvia, a sus espaldas, unos diez metros más allá, había notado una presencia. Se giró y descubrió un cuerpo que bajaba por las escaleras, pero aún no veía bien por culpa de la luz blanca del pasillo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuar allí, mirando Segovia iluminada desde la cristalera.

-Bonita ¿eh?-La sobresaltó una voz.

En cuanto se giró vio a David detrás de ella, con el pijama. No le molestaba la luz, seguramente tampoco había dormido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

Silvia volvió a girarse a mirar por el cristal. Pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez. Quería aclarar sus sentimientos con David y, como si le leyera el pensamiento, él había aparecido ahí, de repente.

-Hoy ha sido un buen día-Comentó David apoyándose en el cristal, sin mirarla-. Todos parecíamos felices.

-Sonreír no es sinónimo de estar feliz.

-Pero ayuda.

La pelirroja le miró.

-¿Tú eres feliz?

-Podría serlo más.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Él se giró para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes bien lo que quiero.

-¿Es que no puedes ser feliz sin eso?

-¿Sin ti? No.

Aquello turbó mucho a la chica. Notó su corazón palpitar y sus manos temblar. Se acomodó mejor para mirarle y se separó del cristal. Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez, tanto a él como a ella misma.

-Has estado toda la vida siendo feliz sin mí.

-Porque no te conocía-Él también se separó del cristal y la miró a los ojos-. Llevo casi cuatro años pensando en ti todas las noches. Casi cuatro años disfrutando casa vez que sonreías, sufriendo cada vez que sufrías… Queriéndote cada vez más.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden tener.

-Pero yo sé que puedo tenerte a ti

Silvia se sintió de nuevo encerrada, esta vez por su corazón y por David. Su mirada penetrante le advertía que él también estaba cansado y quería dejar las cosas tan claras como ella. Pero la pelirroja se estaba agobiando y cuando se agobiaba, a veces, actuaba sin pensar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque igual que llevo casi cuatro años enamorado de ti, llevo unos dos más o menos jodiéndome al saber que también tú sientes algo por mí.

-David, eso no…

-No quiero ser prepotente pero… Soy criminalista, me fijo en las cosas y más que nada me fijo en ti. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta sonreías en cuanto entraba por la puerta del laboratorio a la hora del descanso?-Acarició levemente la mejilla de Silvia-. ¿Y cuando me mirabas, pensativa? Ahí arriba-Golpeó suavemente la frente de la pelirroja con el dedo- tienes dudas. Y si tienes dudas es porque algo hay.

-Puede ser que…

-Sabes que tengo razón-La cortó de nuevo-. ¿O me vas a decir que el beso de ayer fue por el momento? Silvia yo… Ya te lo confesé ayer, te quiero y más que eso… Y no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras. Pero es que no te aclaras. Y estoy seguro-Cogió la cara de Silvia, quien lo miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer-, estoy completamente seguro de que lo que quieres es resolver tus dudas. Aclararte de una vez por todas. Y para eso solo hay una manera.

La besó.

No con pasión, solo con cariño. Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja seguía sin reaccionar. El corazón se le hacía más y más pequeño, se sentía cada vez más agobiada y todas las dudas llegaron a su cabeza tan de repente que notó como se quedaba en blanco.

David la volvió a besar y ella, al principio por inercia, le devolvió el beso, dándole más movimiento. Las manos del chico pronto bajaron a su cintura aunque ella continuó en la misma posición, con los brazos encogidos en su pecho, sin atreverse a actuar. Aún así, dejó paso a la lengua del chico y jugó con ella el suficiente tiempo como para darle todo el sentimiento que no sabía que le estaba dando, pero que él sí sabía que estaba recibiendo.

Pepa notó como le fallaban las piernas. La pastilla se deshizo en su puño apretado y notó como le faltaba el aire. Comprendió lo que debía sentir su hija cuando le daban los ataques de ansiedad. Sus ojos, fijos en la pareja, bajaron al suelo de las escaleras, en las que se sentó temblorosa. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando por momentos y en parte sabía por qué.

Ella, Silvia, ya la había olvidado. Aquella con la que había decidió volver a empezar después de ese día, aquella a la que tenía pensado decirle al día siguiente que la quería, que lo mejor era estar juntas de nuevo, que estaba segura de que no habría más dolor, se estaba besando con un hombre con el que jamás se la imaginó del todo. Siempre pensando que volverían a estar juntas. Siempre pensando que, en el fondo, no podían separarse.

Se equivocó en todo y ahora, estando sentada en las escaleras de un hotel desierto en mitad de la madrugada, apoyada en la pared, llorando, supo que ese duro golpe que había recibido le había desgarrado finalmente el corazón y poco a poco iba desangrándose por dentro.

Aitor subía las escaleras desde el hall del hotel. Le había perdido la pista a David y estaba un poco preocupado. No le había visto muy animado esa tarde y como colega sabía que algo no iba bien. Lo escuchó levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, pero llevaba un buen rato fuera y pensó que lo mejor era salir a buscarlo. Sin mirar a la cristalera bajó por las escaleras y echó un vistazo en el bar y poco más. Seguía dudando sobre su paradero y, de golpe, se esfumaron las ganas de encontrarle.

Subiendo las escaleras vio a Pepa sentadas en ellas, mirando al frente, a la pared, con la cara empapada y los puños apretados. Dudó un poco antes de acercarse pero finalmente lo hizo.

-¿Pepa?-Preguntó. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?

Pepa tiró del brazo de Aitor y lo abrazó, recibiendo un apretón de cariño. Lloró un poco más fuerte ahora que podía y descubrió que temblaba cuando el chico se separó de su lado.

-No sé qué hacer… ya no sé qué hacer…-Murmuró apretando los ojos. Aitor la abrazó de nuevo lleno de preocupación.

-Shhh… A ver, vamos a mi habitación y hablamos ¿vale? Ven.

La ayudó a levantarse y ella se secó las lágrimas, que no dejaron de caer. Aitor fue a terminar de subir las escaleras y entrar en el pasillo pero Pepa lo detuvo.

-Por ahí no, vamos… vamos a dar la vuelta…

El chico, confuso, asintió. Algo había en aquel pasillo que a la morena no le apetecía ver. Entrando por el otro pasillo tardarían más pero por ella lo haría. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacer cosas que no quería solo por la mujer a la que quería.

Silvia se descubrió a sí misma acariciándose el anillo de bodas y su mente en blanco pronto volvió a llenarse de palabras, de gestos, de personas… Y entre ellas no estaba David. Saliendo de su ensoñación se apartó de él un tanto brusca y, sin atreverse a mirarle, se tapó la boca llena de culpabilidad.

-¿Silvia?-Preguntó él dando un paso hacia ella.

-No-Dijo estirando un brazo pidiéndole que parara-. No.

El chico, lleno de confusión, intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero ella volvió a dar un paso atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que ya he elegido-Sus miradas se encontraron-. Que ya he elegido y no es a ti.

La pelirroja comenzó a entenderlo todo. El corazón le latía con David durante el beso, no porque le quisiera, sino porque se agobiaba no estar así con Pepa. Se alegraba al verle en los descansos porque le ayudaba a pensar en ella, precisamente. Sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, volvía a pensar en Pepa como su mujer, como a la persona a la que quería. En el fondo todo era por ella, por Pepa, por su mujer.

Su mundo derrumbado durante el beso se estaba reconstruyendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los momentos, las palabras, los sentimientos… Todos eran con aquella morena de ojos verdes con la que se sentía predestinada a vivir. Y ahora, mirando a David, se daba cuenta de su error al tener dudas e intentar aclararlas con un simple beso. Comprendió por fin a Pepa, la inestabilidad de ambas y, sobretodo las dudas y el miedo desparecieron de inmediato.

-Pero Silvia…-Comenzó David de nuevo.

-Dijiste que con el beso se aclararía todo ¿no?-Lo miró seria, segura-. No sé si darte las gracias o pegarme un tiro a mí misma por gilipollas, pero aclararme me he aclarado.

No se despidió de él, no le miró. No sabía qué hora era, serían las tres de la mañana, o las cuatro, daba igual. Ahora sería capaz de despertar a Pepa, pedirle disculpas por todo y, como la morena llevaba pensando toda la tarde aunque la pelirroja no lo supiera, proponerle empezar de nuevo, desde cero.

Decirle, simplemente, que la quería.

Dejó atrás a David, quien golpeó con el puño la mesita decorativa, y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Pepa y Sara. Tres golpes fuertes, secos. Su corazón temblaba de emoción y de nervios, como el de una cría.

Sara salió medio dormida.

-¿Tita? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Tengo que hablar con Pepa.

-Pues no está, salió hace un rato.

Frunció el ceño. ¿No estaba? ¿Dónde se había metido? Bueno, mejor, ahora la pillaría despierta y lo diría todo con mejor claridad.

Se despidió de su sobrina con un corto movimiento de manos y se dispuso a entrar en su habitación para ponerse la ropa antes de bajar al hall, pero justo cuando introducía la tarjeta en la ranura, vio a dos cuerpos abrazados dirigirse a la habitación de al lado, a la de David y Aitor. Eran este último y Pepa.

Fue un momento tenso.

Se miraron. Pepa ya apenas lloraba y la mirada perdida de hacía unos segundos estaba ahora bien centrada en los ojos de Silvia quien, impresionada, los miraba a los dos. La pelirroja bloqueó todos los pensamientos negativos que le llegaron a la cabeza. Ya había culpado a Pepa una vez y había cometido después ella el mismo desliz. Ahora no iba a juzgarla. Aitor era solo su amigo y la verdad es que no parecía muy contenta. Aún con la tarjeta en la mano se giró hasta colocarse frente a ellos y tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué?

Pepa, por su parte, estaba completamente perdida. Sin saber qué querer ni qué hacer, simplemente sabiendo que se sentía dolida, que no aguantaba más la situación. Se separó de Aitor con lentitud y él se alejó un poco, pero pronto entendió que sobraba y, en vez de entrar en la habitación, se fue por donde había venido.

Bajando por las escaleras no sabía muy bien en qué quería que acabara esa charla. Fuera lo que fuese, quería que su mejor amiga estuviera feliz. Que la chica de la que estaba enamorado, dejase de llorar.

Pepa no hizo ningún gesto en especial. Se limitó a entrar en la habitación de Aitor con la tarjeta que le había dado él y se sentó en la cama, sabiendo que tarde o temprano entraría la que, hace unos años, era su mujer. Ahora no podían llamarse matrimonio.

Efectivamente la pelirroja entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encendiendo la luz.

-Pepa…-Comenzó-. Verás, he estado pensando y…

-Te he visto besándote con él.

Lo soltó muy seria. No enfadada, más bien ausente. Aquello fue una estocada en el pecho para Silvia.

-Eso puedo explicarlo.

-No. Ahora cállate y… y terminemos con esto de una puta vez.

La vio tan destrozada… La morena dejó de mirarla y miró hacia el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, como cuando vomitaba a veces. Ahora tenía ganas, ya era algo típico cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Lo siento… Y no me importa lo que hicieses con Aitor, yo solo sé que…

-No lo digas, por favor…-Pepa cerró los ojos. Tenía un mal sabor de boca espantoso pero se controló para no vomitar. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas para cambiar de posición y notó como los ojos de Silvia se humedecían. Aún así ninguna lloraba. Ya habían llorado bastante y necesitaban hablar. Entre lágrimas es muy difícil hacerlo-. Ahora soy yo la que te comprende. Esa sensación de no aguantar más, de llegar al límite… De estar cansada de vivir así. Y ahora me arrepiento de no habernos dado ese descanso que necesitábamos. Finalmente la situación ha llegado a aun punto en el que… en el que…

-En el que no podemos continuar.

Silencio de nuevo. Silvia se secó una lágrima que viajaba por su mejilla. La única que dejaría salir delante de Pepa.

Iba con la intención de decirle lo contrario, de proponerle empezar de nuevo, pero al final estaban hablando de dejarlo todo, de acabar con la historia. Sabía como se sentía Pepa porque ella se había sentido así millones de veces, y aunque Pepa nunca la había entendido, no le importaba. Ya no les interesaba echarse cosas en cara. Sabían que las dos la habían cagado, que una dejó que un beso simple en los vestuarios con otra persona llegara casi a ser algo más. Que la otra se había dejado besar y había respondido el beso solo por las dudas… Y que las dos sufrían.

No sabían si querían aclararlo todo por sí mismas o por la otra. Ya lo único que tenían seguro era que debían ser valientes tanto para lo bueno como lo malo.

Y no fue lo bueno lo que llegó.

Pepa se miró la mano derecha y la alzó para que Silvia también la viera. Sin rencor, sin odio. Más bien con tristeza. Sacó el anillo de su dedo anular y tras mirarlo unos segundos amargos, lo dejó en la cama.

-Se acabó-Dijo intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

Silvia asintió muy lentamente. Su mano temblaba tanto que le fue difícil sacar el anillo, pero cuando lo hizo, se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Se acabó-Repitió aguantándose el llanto.

17 de Junio.

Ya era mediodía y Pepa acababa de cerrar la última maleta. Eran tres maletas enormes, dos pequeñas y dos bolsas deportivas. El resto de las cosas estaban ya en su casa nueva. Bueno, en la casa de alquiler. La verdad es que había sido todo muy rápido. Tras aquella fatídica noche de hace dos semanas no habían vuelto a hablar. Alguna que otra vez habían tenido que comentar algo respecto a los papeles del divorcio. El día en que volvieron a Madrid fueron al ayuntamiento y firmaron. Aunque mientras lo hacían se sentían como si las tragara la tierra, las dos supieron guardar las formas. No habían necesitado hablar de custodias ni separación de vienes. Cada una tenía su coche, su sueldo, y hasta parte de la hipoteca de la casa, la cual se quedó Silvia sin ninguna discusión de por medio. Pepa ya tenía pensado irse ella, como cuando se iba a dormir al sofá. Jamás dejaría que Silvia se marchase. En cuanto a la niña, estaría parte de la semana con una y parte de la semana con otra, pero solo en cuanto a casas se refiere. Pepa y Silvia se habían llevado bien en el aspecto técnico de las cosas, como por ejemplo ese tema de la custodia. Noah no era un objeto y quería y necesitaba a sus dos madres, por lo que visitarían a su hija cuando quisieran estando en la casa de la otra o no.

Y es que esa fue la peor parte de todas: Noah.

-¡No lo entiendo!-Habría gritado a punto de llorar una semana después de que las chicas lo decidieran.

-Cariño, es que un divorcio es algo muy complicado-Le había dicho Pepa.

-¡Sé lo que es un _divorozo_! ¡Y no quiero!

Silvia tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado antes de hablar. Ver a su hija así la mataba por dentro y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para no dejar caer las lágrimas frente a la niña.

-Mi vida, va a ser igual, vas a poder vernos cuando quieras. Si estás con mamá puedes llamarme y yo iré, y si estás conmigo también.

-¡Yo quiero estar con las dos!

Pepa suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensó. Tal y como le había a Gonzalo, en cuanto crecían comenzaban a contestarte. Ambas estaban seguras de que su hija lo aceptaría y más tarde lloraría, pero sin formar mucho jaleo. Por supuesto se habían equivocado y estaban descubriendo que su pequeña se hacía mayor y comprendía cada vez más. Por eso sabía lo que quería y lo que no quería, e iba mantener su postura sí o sí.

-Noah, deja de gritar-Le ordenó Pepa-. Podemos hablar las cosas pero sin gritos ¿vale?

-¡No! ¡No me da la gana!

-Así no se le habla a las mamás-Le dijo Silvia. En cuanto notó ese tono de regañina, bajó de nuevo la voz-. Mi amor, escúchanos. Mamá y yo ya… ya no queremos estar juntas. Estas cosas pasan y…

Noah se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos.

-¡No te escucho! ¡No te escucho! ¡No quiero _divorzo_! ¡No lo quiero!

-¡Noah!-Gritó entonces Pepa-. ¡Basta ya!-La niña abrió los ojos llorosos y aflojó la presión de sus orejas. Sus madres tenían ganas de llorar y la pequeña lo sabía. Aquellos gritos hacían daño a las tres, pero no podía contenerse, tenía tres años, demasiado madura era ya. Le costaba mucho comprender aquella situación y tenía tantas ganas de llorar que, por miedo a la tristeza, su pequeña cabecita la enfadaba en vez de entristecerla-. Estamos intentando explicártelo. Podría haberme ido sin contártelo y entonces ¿qué? Te asustarías ¿a qué sí?

-Sé que es difícil, son cosas de mayores y sé que duelen mucho, pero han pasado y ya está-Explicó Silvia-. Ahora tienes que entenderlo.

-Pero son cosas de mayores…-Repitió la niña cogiendo aire-. Y yo no soy mayor… Yo no quiero ser mayor.

-Todo el mundo crece-Pepa le acarició la cara mojada-. Pero algunos crecen bien, y otros no. ¿Y sabes qué? Tú vas a crecer muy, muy bien. Porque nos estás escuchando como una niña mayor.

-Pero duele…-Murmuró Noah sujetándose el pecho.

Pepa y Silvia se miraron. Aunque sabían que la niña lo estaba pasando mal, ella se refería al dolor se pulmones que solía tener cuando se estresaba demasiado. Era muy pequeña para comprender el dolor psicológico y se sentían fatal por enseñárselo tan pronto, pero sus frágiles pulmones eran más importantes y quizás por eso no la habían mandado a la habitación y punto. Necesitaban tranquilizarla para que no hiperventilase y le diera un ataque de asma, tal y como dijo el médico.

-A mí también me duele-Aseguró Silvia-. A las tres. Pero hay que ser valiente.

-Además, no es tan malo.

-¿Sabes que vas a tener dos casas?

Noah se frotó los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. ¿Y sabes lo mejor?-Preguntó Silvia sonriendo, reconfortando a su hija-. ¡Que la otra casa está al lado de la de Dani!

-Podréis jugar todos los días-Animó Pepa.

Noah sonrió. La conversación fue más larga pero cada vez iba bajando más y más de nivel. Al fin y al cabo era una niña pequeña, se conformaba con poco. Lo pasaría mal con esto, pero se le pasaría. En un par de años lo habría olvidado por completo y se habría acostumbrado a vivir así, en dos casas diferentes con dos madres separadas.

Y esa nueva vida comenzaba hoy. Desde el día dieciséis de junio estaban legalmente divorciadas y hoy, día diecisiete, Pepa se despedía de la casa. No por completo, pasaría mucho por allí, pero ahora su nueva casa estaba en una barriada diferente. La había conseguido gracias a Sonia, la madre del mejor amigo de su hija y una buena amiga tanto para Pepa como para Silvia. Ahora serían vecinas y la verdad es que le tranquilizaba saber que tendría un apoyo moral enorme al otro lado de la pared.

Mientras recogían las cosas y como siempre, Silvia tenía uno de los discos de Chayanne –ese al que Pepa, a fuerza de escucharlo en casa, tuvo que conocer- sonando muy levemente. Con música todo se hacía más ameno, aunque les parecía bastante irónico pensar que el día del nacimiento de Noah lo escucharon por la tele y ahora lo escuchaban en la despedida de Pepa. Incluso la canción coincidía, era como si el destino estuviera en contra de ambas. O a favor, según se mire.

_Nunca imaginé la vida sin ti.  
En todo lo que me planteé siempre estabas tú.  
Solo tú sabes bien quien soy,  
de donde vengo y a donde voy…_

-Mañana vienes a ver la casa ¿vale?-Le dijo Pepa a su hija mientras la tenía en los brazos.

La niña asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pepa le dio tres o cuatro seguidos y la soltó en el suelo. En cuanto lo hizo, Noah, sin decir una palabra, fue a paso tranquilo a la habitación y entró en ella. No cerró la puerta, no se la escuchó llorar… Simplemente escucharon la caja de juguetes caer al suelo, como se escuchaba siempre que se disponía a jugar con ellos.

Ambas madres suspiraron, luego se miraron. No sabían ni qué decir, ni qué hacer. Era una situación extraña. Tenían que despedirse, pero mañana mismo se verían. Aunque claro, no era esa despedida. No se despedían de la otra, se despedían de la relación en sí, de la vida en familia.

En aquellos momentos donde las almas estaban desnudas, pensaron por un momento por qué hacían eso. Solo con pensar en el dolor recibían una respuesta… Pero era una respuesta efímera. La respuesta de verdad era la que temían escuchar. Porque, aunque sonara contradictorio, se separaban porque se querían y estaban hartas de hacerse daño. Quizás por eso mantuvieron la mirada sin demasiada incomodidad, solo desnudando su ser y diciendo con los ojos esas cosas que no iban a decir con la boca. Una última disculpa, un "te conozco", un "te perdono"… Un último "te quiero" que resonaba en sus cabezas sin haberse dicho anda en realidad. El silencio solo era apagado con la letra que, casualmente, se escuchaba desde el salón.

_Y ahora tú te vas, así como si nada,  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada.  
Y tu te vas, y yo que me pierdo entre la nada _

_¿Donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas?_

_Y tú te vas…_

-¿Vas a hablar con ella?-Preguntó Pepa refiriéndose a la niña. En el fondo quería comenzar una despedida, pero no sabía cómo-. Siempre se te han dado mejor las charlitas que a mí.

-Bueno… supongo que a todo el mundo se le da mejor que a ti las charlitas.

Pepa sonrió, Silvia lo hizo también. Ahora sí había incomodidad y notaban las gotitas amargas de dolor aparecer en la boca del estómago.

-Bueno pues… Nos vemos mañana-Dijo la morena por fin.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Por un impulso natural, Pepa soltó las bolsas en el suelo y abrazó a la pelirroja apretándola contra su cuerpo. Silvia la rodeó también y se pegó a su pecho prometiéndose a sí misma que no lloraría. De todas formas tampoco le apetecía mucho ahora que notaba su olor y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Y habían decidido pensar en positivo, las dos. Ya está, ahora casa nueva, vida nueva. Estos próximos meses serían dolorosos pero pronto se olvidarían. Solo tenían que darle tiempo al tiempo... ¿No?

-Adiós-se despidió Pepa cuando se separó de ella. Silvia se quedó en la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano cuando la vio en el coche. Fue entonces, al ver el coche de Pepa que se alejaba en la esquina de la calle, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, cuando sin saber por qué se derrumbó de tal manera que las piernas le fallaron, así como las lágrimas, y no solo cayó al suelo apoyada en la puerta, sino que, sin hacer ruido, lloró ahogándose en su propio llanto.

Aún después de todas las discusiones, jamás se había sentido tan rota. Se sentía como una muñeca abandonada en una estantería, llena de polvo y resquebrajada. Esperando un milagro, como Pinocho. Quizás por eso lloraba, porque sabía que jamás iba a pasar, que eso no existía, que eran películas para niños como su hija, que seguramente creía más en los milagros que ella.

Lo que ninguna sabía era que el fin de una vida constituye el principio de otra, que los milagros son cosa de magia… Y que no hay nada más mágico que la relación que une a dos personas destinadas a estar juntas.


	9. 9 Vida nueva

3º ETAPA

_**9-Vida nueva**_

16 de Noviembre.

Silvia conducía su coche gris por el barrio cercano al colegio de su hija. No pensaba en nada en particular, más bien intentaba mover los labios al son de la música que sonaba en la radio. Llegó al aparcamiento de los apartamentos de aquel barrio y, cuando aparcó, miró hacia arriba aún sin apagar el motor del coche, sonriendo.

Eran unas viviendas bastante grandes para su buen precio. La fachada necesitaba una manita de pintura pero por lo demás, estaban muy bien.

Subió un par de escalones para llegar al largo pasillo que abarcaba unas seis casas y dobló a la izquierda. Apartamento 101, 102, 103 –la casa de Dani-, 104, 105 y 106, la casa de Pepa. Cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó varias voces.

-¡No vale esconderse en el almacén, eh?! Os podéis hacer daño-Escuchó gritar a Pepa-. ¡Noah! ¡Lo primero que te prohíbo, lo primero que haces! ¡Venga, sal o no jugamos!

-¡Es que Dani es un _tamposo_! ¡Me quitó el sitio!

-Va, que cuento hasta diez otra vez.

Silvia rió cuando escuchó a Pepa comenzar a contar y llamó a la puerta. Cortó a mitad del número cuatro y enseguida se escuchó a los niños quejarse. Pepa abrió y sonrió cuando vio a la pelirroja parada en la puerta.

No pidió permiso para entrar, tampoco la morena necesitaba escucharlo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y juntas fueron al salón. Bueno, salón-entrada porque la puerta daba a él.

-¿Jugando al escondite?-Preguntó Silvia mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

-Intentándolo-Contestó Pepa sentándose en una silla frente a ella.

Silvia rió al ver la cara de fatiga de Pepa. La niña solía entretenerse sola, pero a veces, como era normal, se aburría y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando esto pasaba siempre estaba Dani, que jugaba con ella hasta llegar la noche, pero había veces que tampoco encontraban entretenimiento y entonces las madres debían actuar. Y por supuesto, sabían que era bueno pasar tiempo con su hija.

-Noah, ya puedes salir-Aseguró Silvia.

-¡Búscame!

-Te aconsejo que juguéis a otra cosa, ya mismo os vais, se está haciendo tarde-Añadió Pepa.

Escucharon varios quejidos incomprensibles de los niños y luego los escucharon hablar en la habitación de Noah.

Se escuchó la cafetera a lo lejos y Pepa se levantó silbando, con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ya se habían acostumbrado.

Tras cinco meses de divorcio las cosas se habían calmado muchísimo y, aunque a veces aparecían tensiones, todo iba bastante bien en general.

La niña se había acostumbrado estupendamente a la casa nueva, en comisaría ya nadie enlazaba a la una con la otra cuando hablaban y la relación entre ambas había mejorado bastante. Las lágrimas constantes entre el primer y segundo mes fueron horribles. Silvia se tenía que encerrar muy a menudo en el baño a llorar para que su hija no la viese, y Pepa, sin poder aguantar encontrarse a su ex mujer en el trabajo, se había pedido los quince días de vacaciones, que se los había pasado encerrada en casa también entre llantos y sintiéndose realmente sola. Noah, por su parte, tenía más pesadillas nocturnas y solía toser más a menudo, quedarse sin aire.

Pero las cosas pronto empezaron a mejorar.

Llegó un caso difícil sobre asesinatos múltiples en un psiquiátrico y Silvia estuvo más ocupada de lo normal, por lo que los momentos en el baño llenos de lágrimas habían desaparecido. Esa falta de tiempo también le llegó a Pepa, que tuvo que volver a comisaría con las pilas bien recargadas para investigar esos asesinatos. Por si fuera poco, la niña comenzaba a entender cada vez más y pronunciaba mucho mejor las palabras. Sus dudas, curiosidades, anécdotas y sobretodo sus miedos, habían aumentado considerablemente, así como sus travesuras. Aún así la alegría de Noah no había desaparecido y seguía tan risueña como siempre. Un poco más pensativa, eso sí.

Entre el trabajo y la niña, el tiempo que tenían para lamentarse se había esfumado y ahora que el caso estaba casi cerrado y volvían a tener tiempo, se habían acostumbrado a no sufrir tanto. Salían más, se agobiaban menos y disfrutaban de su hija al máximo. Además, habían vuelto a hablarse a fuerza de trabajo y se habían convertido en… no amigas, pero sí en buenas ex.

De todas formas, en cinco meses, prevalecían y a la vez aparecían nuevas cosas, nuevos sentimientos.

Aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a no estar juntas, por la noche cambiaba todo. A Pepa le era difícil dormirse y solía dar vueltas por casa intentando relajarse, intentando no pensar en Silvia. Esta, a su vez, también le costaba entrar en sueño, pero no era tan fuerte y nerviosa como Pepa. La pelirroja, regularmente, dormía de costado y al no ver a su ex mujer a su lado, lloraba sin poder aguantarse. Al día siguiente todo estaba bien, pero volvía a caer la noche y, nostálgica, volvía a llorar. Casi le daba miedo ver pasar las horas, porque no soportaba aquella cama vacía.

También, en los primeros meses, se derrumbaban nada más verse. Poco después había llegado lo mejor, que era el… bueno, no el olvido, porque jamás olvidarían todo lo que había pasado; pero sí había llegado la tranquilidad. Entre saludos y temas de trabajo comenzaron a hablar y finalmente habían llegado al punto en el que estaban ahora. Dos mujeres que se llevaban bien, que habían superado su divorcio y que serían capaces de rehacer en algún momento… Cuando olvidaran lo que había detrás de la tranquilidad. Porque había algo.

Cariño, deseo, lástima, nostalgia… amor.

Fuera lo que fuese, era lo que más dolía. A veces se ponían nerviosas como tontas al saber que la otra vendría y el corazón les latía fuerte. Pensaban que era incomodidad, pero no se daban cuenta de que había algo más detrás. Algo que no querían sentir.

-¡Me cago en…!-Exclamó Pepa-. ¡Joder!

Silvia se levantó del sofá y se dio prisa en llegar a la cocina. Pepa metía la mano izquierda bajo el grifo, echándose agua.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La cafetera de los cojones, que me he quemado.

Silvia soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a Pepa y la cogió de le muñeca para inspeccionar mejor la parte dolorida.

-Torpe.

-Ay… No toques, que me duele.

-Quejica.

-¿Disfrutas insultándome?

-Un poco, la verdad.

La pelirroja acarició con suavidad la superficie de la mano de Pepa y esta la miró hipnotizada. Silvia levantó la mirada y se observaron durante unos segundos lentos. Se separaron con rapidez.

-Llevo yo los cafés para allá, no vaya a ser que te quemes otra vez-Dijo la más bajita atropelladamente.

Una vez en el salón y tras un pequeño silencio roto con el carraspeo de garganta de Pepa, Silvia volvió a hablar.

-¿Se ha portado bien estos tres días?

Pepa sonrió irónicamente y pronto frunció el ceño levantando un dedo, comenzando a enumerar.

-Ha sacado todo el plumón de las almohadas para jugar, o para ver lo que había dentro, o qué sé yo. Debajo de la alfombra me he encontrado un trozo de manzana que escondió porque no le gusta, ha mezclado el champú con pasta de dientes, no me preguntes por qué porque no lo sé… ¡Ah! Y tú hija tiene un pronto… Vamos, que la regañé por algo que hizo, no recuerdo qué, y se fue enfadada a la habitación dando tal golpe en la pared al sentarse en la cama que tiró el marco con su foto de recién nacida y lo rompió.

-¿Mi hija? ¡Nuestra hija! ¿Por qué cuando hace algo malo es mi hija?

Silvia soltó una nueva carcajada al ver que la morena no contestaría y se tomó un sorbo de café.

-Y ha tenido pesadillas. Las dos noches.

La sonrisa de Silvia cambió.

-¿Las dos?

-Las dos. Vino haciendo pucheros a mi cama.

-La dejaste dormir contigo ¿verdad?

-Pues no. La tranquilicé un poco y la volví a llevar a su cuarto.

-¡Pepa!

-No es bueno dejar que duerma con su madre todas las noches. ¿A que tú la dejas?

-Claro que la dejo, ¿no le ves la carita?

-Todos hemos tenido pesadillas de pequeños, Silvia. ¿Ves? La dejas dormir en tu cama y ahora ya quiere meterse en la mía. No debe acostumbrarse. Jamás he dormido con mis padres y mírame, ahora tengo pesadillas y no lo paso tan mal.

-No compares, ella tiene tres años.

-Pero las pesadillas dan el mismo miedo a todo el mundo.

-Pues chica, no sé qué tipo de pesadillas tendrás tú.

-Pues pesadillas en las que te pasa algo, por ejemplo.

Silencio. Solo se escuchaban las voces infantiles en la habitación de Noah. No se miraron. Primero apartaron la vista por inercia, luego no quisieron volver a mirarse por miedo a sentir algo, a verse en la misma situación que en la cocina, con el café.

Afortunadamente llamaron a la puerta y se relajaron un poco. Pepa se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla y Silvia suspiró intentando relajarse.

-Hey, Pepa-Saludó una voz masculina. La pelirroja se inclinó un poco para ver mejor y descubrió Aitor entrando en la casa-. Hola, Silvia.

-Hola.

Ya se hablaban. No es que fueran grandes amigos, ni siquiera podrían llamarse compañeros, pero la pelirroja sabía lo que Aitor había apoyado a Pepa después del divorcio y se sentía, en parte, en deuda con él. No sabía si el chico seguía enamorado o ya la había olvidado, pero por parte de Pepa se veía una verdadera amistad y no iba a romperla por aquel amorío.

-¿Y Noah?-Preguntó muy bajito.

-En su cuarto, con Dani-Contestó la morena.

Aitor sonrió y les mandó silencio. Fue poco a poco hasta la habitación y, durante ese trayecto, Pepa y Silvia sonrieron, esperando la respuesta de Noah ante semejante visita. Hacía al menos dos semanas que Aitor no veía a la pequeña, ya iba siendo hora de visitarla.

-¡Bú!-Gritó el chico apareciendo por la puerta.

Los niños dieron un bote y en seguida Noah sonrió y se le tiró encima.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó.

-Hola, enana. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien! ¡Jugando con Dani!

Aitor miró a Dani y le guiñó un ojo. Le revolvió el pelo y bajó a la niña de sus brazos.

-¡Mira!-Dijo Noah abriendo un baúl lleno de juguetes. De allí sacó una pistola y unas esposas falsas-. ¡Como mamá!

-¡Ala, que chula!

-¿A que sí?

Pepa y Silvia seguían en el salón hablando de cosas sin importancia, como si de dos vecinas cualquiera se tratase. Ya era normal actuar así, acomodarse a esa situación no había sido fácil y se alegraban de poder hablar sin pasarlo mal.

Pero aquella tarde… aquella tarde todo era muy diferente. Cinco meses sin la otra, tres sin sufrir de día, dos sufriendo de noche y uno en que apenas se reconocían ellas mismas al verse sonreír. Exceptuando las madrugadas, ya lo habían superado.

Pero es que, cuando superas algo, la vida te vuelve a poner una prueba por delante, para ver si tropiezas, para ver si caes. Eres tú la que tiene que decidir si ir sin mirar y así tropezar, o tener cuidado para no hacerte daño.

Y ambas habían elegido la segunda opción, bloqueando cualquier sentimiento que, a esas alturas, se habían impedido tener. Quizás por eso no estaban bien aquella tarde, porque se concentraban en bloquear.

-Noah le quiere mucho, ¿verdad?-Dijo Silvia para romper un poco el hielo.

-Mucho. Cuando me pregunta por el a veces le llama "primo Aitor". Él también la adora.

-Juega mucho con ella.

-Sí. Tienen cierta conexión… no sé, ella…

La pelirroja por fin se terminó el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Lo cierto era que su hija se fijaba mucho en los hombres que las rodeaban. Paco, Don Lorenzo, Gonzalo, David, Aitor… Pero con este último tenía mucha más curiosidad.

-Se centra mucho en él-Acabó la frase-. ¿Te has dado cuenta como lo mira a veces? Cuando habla con nosotras ella se queda mirándolo con interés.

-Creo que es por el hecho de ser un hombre. Se está empezando a dar cuenta que existen dos sexos distintos.

-Sí…-Silvia se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá-. Es comprensible. Está acostumbrada a tener dos mamás, a vernos como mujeres que somos y a verse ella misma. Sabe perfectamente lo que es una mujer, pero es diferente con un hombre. Le pica la curiosidad.

-Pues con Dani no lo hace.

-Dani es un niño.

-Es verdad…-Pepa miraba al techo antes de decir lo que quería decir. Cualquier cosa que se tratase sobre el futuro de su hija le daba escalofríos. Quería que se quedara siempre así, con esa inocencia infantil-. ¿Crees que saldrá lesbiana?-Preguntó de golpe.

-¡Pepa!-Gritó Silvia. Le tiró un cojín-. ¡Que tiene tres años!

-Vale, vale, si me da igual, es por curiosidad. Tenga novia o tenga novio no va a poder verle…

Silvia soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sigues con la intención de mantenerla encerrada hasta los treinta?

-¡Por supuesto!

Las dos rieron.

Tras un par de minutos diciendo alguna que otra tontería, la pelirroja miró el reloj. Las nueve. Ya había oscurecido y su hija debía estar en la cama dentro de una hora. Se levantó de un salto y se puso el abrigo.

-Noah, vamos.

La niña llegó corriendo con los brazos extendidos y haciendo el ruido de un motor con la boca. Dani la seguía, imitándola. Noah se paró frente a su madre y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras Silvia le ponía el abrigo.

-Estate quieta mientras te abrocho el abrigo, que estás hecha un manojo de nervios.

No se cansaba. Como siempre, era una niña nerviosa, hiperactiva. Lo había heredado de Dani, que te llevo a casa-Dijo Silvia poniéndole también la chaqueta. Él era más tranquilo. Un niño precioso, con pequitas, ojos marrones y pelo castaño claro. Se portaba muy bien y a ninguna les importaba quedarse con él-. Despídete de mamá, cariño.

La niña sonrió a su madre y le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla. Pepa se lo devolvió y le revolvió un poco el pelo. Pepa, enternecida, veía como se alejaba Silvia con ambos niños de la mano, hablando con ellos, riéndose. Siempre supo que como madre era perfecta.

Cerró la puerta de un suspiro y se apoyó en ella cerrando los ojos. No se sentía muy bien, y Aitor se dio cuenta.

-¿Un mal día?-Preguntó él apoyándose en el brazo del sofá.

-Recuerdos, simplemente.

-Mañana no hay mucho que hacer en comisaría. Si me invitas a cenar, nos tomamos unas copas.

-Sí, por favor. Lo necesito.

Silvia subió los escalones un tanto pensativa, pero atenta a su hija, que subía los escalones tarareando una canción de Chayanne. De tanto escucharlo en casa, se había acostumbrado a él.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Noah entró en una carrera tirando el abrigo al suelo y se subió encima de su cama a saltar. Silvia volteó los ojos.

-Cariño, ven.

La niña llegó sonriendo y vio a su madre señalando el abrigo. No dudo en cogerlo y llevarlo a su habitación, dejándolo en la silla. La pelirroja, por su parte, se dirigió al dormitorio para cambiarse antes de hacer la cena. En cuanto se sentó en la cama se tiró hacia atrás y acabó tumbada, sin tacones, suspirando.

Había sido una tarde un poco rara. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que al llegar a casa no la veía tan vacía, pero de nuevo esa sensación apareció. Su corazón se había agitado mucho estando con Pepa, demasiado cuando se suponía que ya estaba superado. No eran adolescentes, no podían sentir algo que habían dejado de sentir unos meses atrás. Si el amor se había gastado y las había llevado al divorcio, ¿por qué volvía de nuevo? ¿O es que nunca se había ido? ¿Quiso a Pepa aquellos días críticos antes del divorcio? ¿La quería ahora? O más bien, ¿la seguía queriendo?

Dudas, dudas y más dudas que ya se habían marchado hace tiempo. Un inmenso vacío a su alrededor, ganas de un abrazo, ganas de que la protegieran. Se sentía un poco sola y ahora, a esas horas, tenía miedo de que llegara la hora de acostar a su hija, ya que media hora después de que esto pasara, también ella se iba a la cama.

-Mamá-La llamó la pequeña apareciendo en el dormitorio. Silvia se incorporó-. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Pizza. ¿Quieres?

-¡Sí!

-Pues venga, ve poniéndote el pijama tú solita mientras yo la preparo-La niña se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Silvia la llamó de nuevo-. Noah, ¿me das un abrazo?

Su hija sonrió y asintió. Cogió carrerilla antes de saltar a la cama de matrimonio y abrazó a su madre con cariño. A veces Silvia se preguntaba si la dejaba dormir con ella por quitarle el miedo o por quitarse ella misma su soledad.

17 de noviembre

Pepa entreabrió los ojos muy lentamente, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Estaba en su cama, muy bien tapada pero con algo de frío. La claridad entraba por las cortinas, una claridad bastante avanzada, a decir verdad. Entornó los ojos para enfocar bien el reloj, pero pronto los abrió al ver que eran las once de la mañana.

-¡Joder!-Gritó incorporándose. Al hacerlo se destapó y descubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Se tapó de nuevo y volvió a chillar-. ¡¿Qué coño…!? ¡Auch!

Se sujetó la frente y notaba tal peso en la cabeza que se volvió a tumbar. Mucho tenía que haber bebido para tener semejante resaca.

Tras unos diez minutos soportando un constante martilleo en el cerebro se levantó con dificultad. Se puso el pijama y, sin querer pensar en por qué estaba completamente desnuda, se dirigió a la cocina para beber un buen vaso de agua. Al pasar por el salón se quedó otra vez atónita.

-¿Pero qué ha pasao' aquí?

En la mesa había una botella de vodka vacía, dos cervezas, varios vasos, una botella de whisky un poco empezada y otra botella de tequila casi acabada. Se había pasado si se lo tomó todo ella sola.

Se bebió el vaso de agua tomándose también una aspirina intentando que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza que cada vez era peor y volvió al salón, dejándose caer al sofá. Miró de nuevo la mesa y leyó los nombres de las bebidas.

-Pero si a mí no me gusta el whisky…-Murmuró-. Y yo solo bebo vodka y tequila cuando me deprimo…joder, qué deprimida estaba yo ayer ¿no?

Se esforzó en recordar y cerró los ojos para hacerlo. Por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de los juegos con su hija, Silvia llegando a casa, bebiéndose el café, hablando sobre las pesadillas de Noah, la llegada de Aitor…

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y los recuerdos, uno a uno, fueron apareciendo en su cabeza, creándole una extraña sensación de malestar que luego se transformó en miedo, en culpabilidad… ¿en dolor?

-No… No, joder, no-Se repitió una y otra vez.

Las imágenes de la noche se le hicieron nítidas y, sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos y sentimientos que pasaron por su cuerpo justo después de llevar unas copitas de más.

_**Pepa**_

**(*) **Lo necesitaba. Ella se había ido y era la primera vez en muchos días que no me dolía tanto verla salir por la puerta. En otras condiciones me habría deprimido yo sola en casa y, tras llorar un poco, me habría bebido alguna que otra cerveza y habría acabado en la cama mal, o más bien pensativa; pero esa tarde tenía a Aitor en casa. Aitor, mi fiel amigo, mi colega. Estaba enamorado de mí pero no me importaba. Sabía que siempre lo tendría para lo bueno y para lo malo, estuviera colado por mí o no. La verdad es que era de agradecer todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Me hacía sentir querida, me hacía sentir importante y, a veces, a su lado, me sentía completamente mujer. Era el único chico con el que me gustaba estar no solo amistosamente. No es que lo quisiera ni nada de eso, pero todos sabemos valorar un cuerpo bonito, y a mí, ese cuerpo fuerte que contrastaba con su carita de niño bueno, me encantaba. Pero no, no podía verle como algo más después del encontronazo en los vestuarios. Una cosa es que me sintiera atraída por él no solo por su aspecto, sino también por cómo me trataba, y otra muy distinta es que nos fuéramos de luna de miel. No le amaba, sí le quería, era muy distinto. Y es que, después de aquel beso en los vestuarios, había superado mis inseguridades. Eso que pensaba que podía ser, quizás, amor, resultó ser una cortina de humo. Yo a quien quería era a Silvia pero ya no estábamos bien, y Aitor siempre estaba a mi lado, y me quería y yo…. Yo caí, por probar a lo mejor, o porque me sentía sola, no sé. Pero ya está, probé y resultó negativo. Aitor era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Pero claro… Ese día me sentía fatal. Una copa, otra, un tequila, un vodka… Y me entraron unas ganas de llorar increíbles. Él lo notó, por supuesto.

-¿Estás bien?-Negué con la cabeza. Me echó el brazo por los hombros-. Venga, mujer, anímate. Os iba muy bien ahora ¿no?

-Sí pero… pero por eso me duele… Si estábamos bien ¿por qué hoy me ha jodido de nuevo verla marchar?, no lo entiendo…

-Porque la sigues queriendo-Él estaba mucho más centrado que yo. La verdad es que había bebido menos y más lento-. No digo que la ames, solo que la quieres.

Le miré a los ojos.

-¡Tú me entiendes, tío!-Le dije abrazándole. La bebida me estaba haciendo efecto.

-Vale, no más vodka para ti-Rió mientras decía esto y apartaba la botella.

-No la apartes… yo lo que quiero es olvidar…-Dije esto muy bajito, mirando al suelo. Noté como me miraba y me giré. Aitor no parecía muy contento tampoco y, aún borracha, podría saber a qué se debía.

-Hay muchas maneras de olvidar.

Nos mantuvimos la mirada fija en los ojos, yo noté las lágrimas caer por mis ojos. Me sentía tan sola… Y es que la bebida, cuando se te sube a la cabeza, lo multiplica todo por cien. Ya sea la alegría, la tristeza o la soledad.

-No valgo una mierda…-Solté de repente. Esa etapa la llamo: moral a la altura del tobillo.

-Sabes que no es verdad.

-Yo no sé nada.

-Sabes que te quiero.

O aprovechó que yo estaba más pa' allá que pa' acá o él también estaba bebido, pero lo soltó sin dificultad, con sinceridad, con cariño.

Con él me sentía segura, por lo menos en aquel momento. Bebida y con la tristeza y la soledad elevada a la quinta potencia, aquello me llegó al alma y me alivió un poco el dolor, consiguiendo que, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, casi por inercia, le dejara un leve roce en los labios. No fue para empezar nada en realidad. Fue más un: te quiero, amigo. Pero era una chorrada pensar que él, que me quería, y que yo, que necesitaba a alguien, nos íbamos a quedar quietos y no íbamos a llevar aquello más lejos. Me miró a los labios y los besó también con calma. Yo le devolví el beso y pronto noté su mano parar a mi nuca y besar con más fiereza.

Desde ahí hasta encontrarnos desnudos en la cama no recuerdo nada. Borrosos movimientos, borrosos besos y, eso sí, ninguna palabra. Las únicas que salieron de mi boca fueron dos nombres y eso sí que recuerdo cuando fue. Él estaba encima de mí besándome. Solo tenía las braguitas puestas y sus manos se dirigían peligrosamente a ellas.

-Sil…-Murmuré muy bajito, pero los besos me impidieron seguir. Se separó un poco para quitarme la última prenda y, por primera vez en esa sesión de besos apasionados, me miró a los ojos. No, no me había escuchado.

La verdad, recuerdo cómo me sentí en ese momento. Me había dado cuenta de con quién estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo. Al saberlo quise apartarlo de mí, levantarme de la cama y salir en busca de mi ex mujer, pero quizás por saber que ella ya no me quería, quizás por pena hacia Aitor, por culpabilidad, por el momento… Tuve que rectificar.

-Aitor…

Esto último también se nubla un poco. No sé como fue pero sí lo que pensé al notarlo dentro de mí. Cuando lo noté en mi interior cerré los ojos sin saber muy bien por qué. Era una mezcla horrible de sentimientos: el no querer hacerlo pero tener la sensación de que debía, estar segura de que no disfrutaría, tener miedo por si lo apartaba de mí de repente y perdería al mejor amigo que he tenido nunca… Y el esforzarme por imaginar que no estoy con él.

Precisamente, cuando comenzó el movimiento de vaivén, una persona me estaba acariciando, me estaba besando y se introducía dentro de mí. Yo estaba haciendo el amor con una persona distinta, con una persona que me encantaba, con la única persona con la que llegaba al clímax… Mi cabeza me estaba haciendo pensar que estaba haciendo el amor con Silvia Castro, la mujer de la que estaba enamorada **(*)**

_Vernos llorar, vernos sufrir… Ya ha pasado todo._

_En meses, hemos vuelto a nacer. Hay cariño, pero no hay amor, o eso creo. _

_Más bien eso espero. Porque verte cada día me mataba, soñar contigo me dolía…_

_Y ya ni te sueño ni te veo apenas. Ya no quiero amarte. No._

_Pero lo hecho de menos…  
Ya no me despierto con una sonrisa en los labios después de soñar contigo._

_Ya no me ilusiono tontamente pensando que nos encontraríamos en cualquier momento por la calle._

_Ya no me alegro de forma tan extremista cuando me nombras._

_Ya parece no llamarme tanto la atención el ver tu nombre en la pantallita del móvil._

_Se acabó… Mejor ¿no? Yo ya te olvidé. De hecho, tengo prohibido pensar en ti.  
Y aún así, hoy, solo hoy, me ha apetecido buscarte entre la gente, por las calles. Hoy no he dejado de mirar el móvil esperando una de tus llamadas. Hoy he pensado en regalarte esas miradas que te lo decían todo, he pensado en verte._

_Y es que hoy... SOLO HOY, me he permitido el lujo de querer escuchar tu voz. _

_Solo hoy…_

18 de noviembre.

Pepa llegó a comisaría sin saber bien qué hacer. Sí, se iría a su mesa, archivaría algunos informes y le echaría un vistazo al caso que ahora llevaban, pero esa era la parte fácil. Lo que no sabía era como miraría a Aitor.

Saludó a unos pocos con una sonrisa y en cuanto se sentó en la silla del escritorio y abrió un informe desconocido que le habían dejado encima de la mesa, frunció el ceño.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a todos lados buscando a alguien que la ayudara con aquello.

-¡Pove!-Exclamó al verle a lo lejos. Su compañero se acercó a ella tropezando con una mujer en el camino-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Eso… eso un informe, subinspectora.

-Ya sé que es un informe, pero no es el informe del caso de prostitución, traficación, mafia o lo que sea.

-Es que ese caso, ese caso ya no lo lleva la comisaría. Quiero decir, esta comisaría. Vamos, la comisaría de San Antonio que…

-¿Pero qué me estás contando?-Parecía enfadada. Lo cierto es que atrapar a Alec era un asunto personal. Aún recordaba como había llegado Silvia tras la paliza-. ¿Y eso quien lo ha dicho?

-Pues… Don Lorenzo. Dice que David prefiere llevárselo a la comisaría vecina, que se encarguen ellos, que nosotros tenemos ese informe que es… bueno, si lo lee verá que es de…

-¡Vaya mierda!-Gritó-. Joder, el otro metiéndose siempre donde no le llaman, coño.

La morena se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa y Jose Luis se apartó para dejarle paso.

En su camino a las escaleras para hablar con Don Lorenzo, miró hacia la derecha y vio a Aitor, que limpiaba su pistola, aburrido. Cuando el chico notó que alguien lo observaba, levantó la vista y entonces Pepa subió su mirada para esquivar a la del su amigo. Se sintió bastante absurda haciendo eso y, sobretodo, incómoda. No podía mirarle, definitivamente no podía.

Por supuesto, y como a cualquiera que ande mirando al techo puede ocurrirle, se chocó con Silvia, que en aquel momento se diría al despacho de Paco.

Con el choque se cayeron los papeles de ambas por el suelo y fue entonces cuando las miradas de ellas dos coincidieron. Esta vez ninguna la apartó.

-Pepa, más atenta-Dijo Silvia sonriendo.

-Sí, perdona, voy un poco cabreada.

Sonreían. Enfadadas, ocupadas o tristes, ellas sonrieron. Se quedaron un poco en silencio sin poder moverse y entonces Pepa se agachó a recoger los papeles. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo y, mientras los recogían, volvieron a mirarse. Silvia pensó que aquello era fruto de un día tonto y Pepa… Pepa se veía más absurda si era posible. No tenían quince años, ¿en qué pensaban?

-¿Mucho trabajo?-Preguntó la más alta cuando se levantaron y vio semejante carpeta llena de papeles.

-No, precisamente por eso voy a ver a tu hermano. Me ha desaparecido el informe médico de las prostitutas muertas, los análisis, los informes del caso… Y me ha aparecido esto y tres cadáveres masculinos en el laboratorio. Apenas puedo entrar.

-Yo no he mirado mis papeles siquiera, también estaba buscando el caso de Alec. Según Povedilla, David y tu padre han mandado el caso a la otra comisaría ¿no?

Silvia se extrañó y torció la boca sin saber si esto era cierto o no. Miró a su ex mujer, esta vez sin ningún pensamiento que no fuera relacionado con el trabajo y señaló el despacho de su padre. Pepa asintió y subieron juntas las escaleras.

Silvia

(*) Llamamos a la puerta y escuchamos la voz de mi padre pidiéndome que entrara. Cuando lo hicimos vimos a Gonzalo y a una chica y un chico conocidos. Eran del CNI. En cuanto entramos ellos se despidieron de mi padre y Pepa lanzó el informe nuevo sobre su mesa sin darme tiempo a sentarme.

-¿Dónde está el caso de la prostitución?

-Ese caso ya es tema aparte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se ha solucionado?

-No, aún no.

Esta vez fui yo la que solté con un poco más de cuidado mi carpeta.

-Pues explícanos, porque yo tengo tres cadáveres en mi laboratorio que se supone que tengo que analizar para esta tarde. ¡Tres! Y en estos papeles pone que, al terminar, me tengo que llegar al depósito de cadáveres a reconocer a dos personas.

Pepa me miró sorprendida. Pero es que era lógico ¡¿Cómo coño iba yo a abrir tres cadáveres, estudiarlos y sacara información de ellos en un día!? Imposible, completamente imposible.

-Joder, ¿yo también tengo tanto trabajo?-Preguntó Pepa acercándose a coger sus papeles.

Mientras los miraba mi padre se levantó de la silla y cerró la cortina. Se sentó soltando un suspiro, ya estaba bastante mayor.

-¡¿Siete interrogatorios!? ¡¿Estamos locos?!-Gritó de pronto Pepa sobresaltándome. Continuó leyendo con los ojos desorbitados-. Ir al depósito de cadáveres, hacer dos ruedas de reconocimientos, infiltración en…-Pepa levantó la cabeza con los ojos entornados sin creerse lo que estaba leyendo-. ¿¡Qué mierda es esto!?

-Es lo que es, Miranda.

-¡Infiltrarme en el ejército! ¡Aquí la gente no está bien de la chota!

-¡Baje la voz, cojones!-Exclamó entonces mi padre en voz baja-. ¿Vais a dejar que me explique?

Yo asentí, Pepa… Pepa se limitó a resoplar y sentarse a mi lado. Miramos a mi padre.

-Es complicado así que prestad atención-Ordenó-. ¿Recordáis al primo de Lucas? ¿Aquel al que asesinaron en el prostíbulo?-Asentí. Como para no acordarme… Aún me daba miedo pasar cerca de aquel club de alterne-. Pues bien, tenemos pruebas para creer que no está muerto-Fruncí el ceño dispuesta a replicar pero mi padre levantó una mano para que no le interrumpiera-. Era un miembro del ejército que luchaba en la guerra entre Korea del Norte y Korea del Sur.

-Los españoles no tenemos nada que ver en esa guerra-Añadió Pepa muy segura.

-En efecto. De ahí que nos pareciera extraña aquella llamada de un soldado asustado dándonos detalles sobre el chico, así como su paradero. No solo es miembro del ejército español y coreano, sino que pertenece a la mafia rusa y al grupo traficante de Alec.

-Imposible-Solté yo. No podía callarme-. En primer lugar, si estuviera vivo lo sabríamos solo con llamar al depósito de cadáveres. En segundo lugar, el chico no se puede dividir. Es imposible que esté en tantos bandos.

Mi padre abrió el informe de Pepa y, entre las páginas, encontró tres fotos del chaval. Un chico de piel morena, ojos oscuros y pelo negro. Tendría unos cuarenta años y en dos de las fotos salía con uniforme, en la tercera llevaba ropa casual.

-Uniforme del ejército coreano, del ejército español y aquí, vestido con ropa de calle, estaba saliendo del prostíbulo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace veinte días-Pepa y yo nos miramos. ¿Qué embrollo era este?-. Mirad bien las fotos. Silvia-Me las tendió-. Fíjate.

Forcé la vista mirando las tres fotos. En la casual no había manera de distinguirlo por lo que usé las otras dos que estaban de frente. Descubrí un lunar en la mejilla izquierda cuando tenía el traje del ejército coreano puesto. Vestido de militar español no lo tenía.

-¿Foto falsa?

-No, gemelos.

-¿Gemelos?-Repetimos mi ex mujer y yo a la vez.

-Trillizos, en realidad. El que viste de militar español es el que sale del prostíbulo, el militar Coreano es el del lunar y…

-…Y nos falta uno.

-El de la mafia rusa aliado con Alec. Creemos que es el fallecido.

Escuchamos entonces como Pepa se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Estamos en una película de ciencia ficción? ¿Quién va a creerse eso? ¡Trillizos!

-¿Te hace gracia, Miranda?-Preguntó mi padre, serio. No la llamaba Miranda fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes que formaban su comisaría. Dentro, era una más-. No te reirías tanto si supieras que Lucas está metido en todo esto.

¿Lucas? Con solo escuchar su nombre me empecé a preocupar.

-Han matado a su tía, la madre de los trillizos. Dos parientes más también han muerto. Ya no queda ningún Fernández en España y lo peor es que él es el último.

Apreté el puño.

-¿Está en peligro?

-Así es. Lo tenemos escoltado, tanto a él como a Sara. Están en su nuevo chalet, recordad que se mudaban.

Miré a Pepa. Con la mirada perdida estaría pensando en Sara, seguramente. Yo también lo hacía. No solo en ella, también en Lucas. No me acordaba de la casa que se habían comprado, pero ahora eso no era lo importante. Suerte que el chalet estaba a las afueras y ellos estaban rodeados de policías, sino…

Suspiramos a la vez. Todo aquello nos había venido de repente y comenzaba a asustarme. En aquel minuto de silencio fijé mi vista en los informes y una nueva pregunta, que aún me preocupaba más el saber su respuesta, llegó a mi cabeza.

-¿Pepa tiene que infiltrarse en el ejército?

-No, ese papel es de Paco. Con eso de tener el mismo apellido he mezclado informes.

Suspiré. Dios, qué susto me había llevado.

-¿Mi hermano?-Preguntó entonces Pepa.

-No te preocupes, sería solo en caso de emergencia y todo esto empezará cuando obtengamos suficiente información del caso. Tardaremos más de dos meses en comentar.

-Apúnteme como ayudante-Pidió Pepa.

-Miranda…

-Apúnteme, Don Lorenzo. Si mi hermano va al ejército yo no le voy a dejar solo.

-No-Negué yo.

Se me escapó, juro que se me escapó. Me mordí la lengua en cuanto lo dije, pero viendo la cara de Pepa no pude evitar quedarme en mi posición.

-No la apuntes, papá-Ella me miraba. Su mirada penetrante era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y tuve que apartar la vista. Noté enseguida que mi corazón latía a más velocidad y carraspeé un poco-. Tú no puedes… Está Noah y…-Era cierto. Estaba la niña, no iba a quedarse sin Pepa durante semanas o incluso meses, era su madre. Y mucho menos iba a arriesgarse a perderla. Espera, ¿estaba hablando por mi hija, o por mí?

-¿Qué tal si te apunto de reserva?-Preguntó entonces mi padre-. Solo si algo falla aparecerás tú, ¿te parece?

Por supuesto, asintió.

Tras darnos algún pequeño detalle más sobre el caso y pedirnos que lo demás lo leyésemos nosotras, que él estaba muy agobiado llevándolo todo, salimos del despacho. Ahora no habría mucho movimiento, solo pequeños interrogatorios y registros policiales, así como investigaciones que llevarían el resto de policías. Eso sí, yo mi trabajo tenía que hacerlo, y era urgentísimo acabar ese mismo día con los cuerpos.

Suspiré en cuanto salimos y volví a mirar la carpeta.

-Vas a tener que quedarte tú con la niña aunque me toque a mí hoy-Le dije alicaída-. Esta noche me tendré que quedar como mínimo hasta las tres de la mañana.

Pepa lo pensó un poco y entonces miró hacia abajo por la barandilla.

-¡Rita!-La llamó Pepa-. ¿Tendrías algún problema en quedarte con Noah esta noche?

-Ninguno, mujer, ninguno. Yo me quedo con la zagalica.

-¡Gracias!

Tras esta corta conversación, se giró y me miró sonriente.

-Acabarás antes si te ayudo, ¿no?

-Eh… sí, pero…

-Pues venga, cuanto antes, mejor.

Me guiño. Ella me guiñó y yo me derretí. ¿Qué me pasaba? Anoche llegué a casa y la vi más sola que de costumbre. Ya había pasado lo de Pepa, lo tenía superado, pero ayer… ayer fue distinto. Por eso no quería ser su amiga, por eso, si lo dejábamos, quería que fuera de raíz, pero no, empezamos como compañeras, como simples ex, y ahora éramos amigas. Y yo no podía ser amiga de Pepa, simplemente no podía.

Tenía que decirle que prefería hacerlo sola aunque fuese mentira, que no me apetecía pasar con ella todo el día, que no quería recordar…

-Claro.

Imbécil. Imbécil de campeonato. Persona inútil que no sabe serle fiel a sus pensamientos a sus decisiones. Vamos, una estúpida era yo. Pero es que… Es que la echaba de menos, joder. La echaba muchísimo de menos. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su… todo. Y aunque me hubiera prohibido a mí misma pasar demasiado tiempo con ella para no caer en la tentación, para no recordarla, me permití un día de tregua.

Solo un día de tregua, de verdad. Después ni miradas, ni charlas de más de cinco minutos. Nada.

Solo hoy.

-¿Pepa?

La voz de Silvia retumbó en la cabeza de la morena, quien abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Se había quedado dormida encima de la mesa de laboratorio, lo que le provocó un fuerte dolor de cuello. Bostezó mirando la hora y cuando vio los numeritos digitales, soltó un bufido.

-Las cuatro menos cuarto-Soltó.

Se frotó los ojos para despejarse y finalmente pudo centrarse en lo que tenía alrededor. Tres cadáveres, dos abiertos y uno aún sin destapar. El escáner analítico haciendo ruido y Silvia… Silvia estaba frente a ella, apoyada también en la mesa de laboratorio. La veía muy guapa aunque tuviese ojeras, el pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha y la bata con manchas de sangre.

-Venga, vete a casa-Dijo la pelirroja.

-No, vamos, solo nos queda uno-Se levantó estirando los brazos.

-En serio, vete a casa. Mínimo terminamos a las cinco.

-Sin mi ayuda terminas a las seis. Va, ponte la mascarilla.

Silvia negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Aún no se ha analizado la sustancia-Silvia también se estiró. Cogió la cafetera y se vertió el líquido oscuro en el vaso. Después, un poquito de leche-. ¿Café?

Pepa se encogió de hombros.

-Qué más da cinco que seis.

Efectivamente. Con ese se había tomado seis cafés, pequeños pero solos. Habían llamado a las nueve y media a casa de Rita para darle las buenas noches a Noah que, cómo no, se puso realmente contenta al ver que sus madres pasarían aquella noche juntas.

Pocos lo percibían, pero la sonrisa de la niña crecía siempre que estaba con ambas, juntas. En su cabecita aún se guardaban algunos momentos felices, desayunando con las dos cada mañana, yendo al dormitorio en mitad de la noche y quitársele el miedo al verlas a las dos, abrazadas; convivir bajo el mismo techo… Son cosas que echaba de menos.

El escáner avisaba de que aún quedaban unos minutos para el análisis completo, por lo que se tomaron el café con tranquilidad, pensando cada una en sus cosas - que solían ser las mismas-.

-Me ha llamado Paz-Dijo entonces Silvia de golpe. Pepa la miró dándole un sorbo al café-. Dice que quiere hablar conmigo. O contigo, o con las dos o lo que sea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Noah se porta mal en el cole?

-Eso le pregunté yo. Dijo que no, que era porque quería hablar sobre ella en general. Dice que ha cambiado de unos meses hasta ahora y…-Silvia calló. No sabía si decir lo que pensaba decir o callarse, para que no sonara como una indirecta. Pero no lo era, simplemente la profesora de su hija se lo había contado-. Estaban hablando de la navidad, de que estaba cerca y… bueno, le preguntó qué regalo iba a pedirles a los reyes magos. ¿Sabes qué contestó?-Pepa levantó la cabeza. Sí, claro que lo sabía. No era muy difícil de imaginar-. Que sus mamás volvieran a estar juntas.

La vista de la morena se quedó en un punto fijo del café, sin verlo, solo pensando. ¿Cómo lo habría pasado su hija estos últimos meses? Era una niña tan… ¿madura? ¿Precoz? No sabía muy bien como describirla, pero se guardaba las cosas para ella, pensaba muy a menudo y por su cabeza pasaban cosas que no solían pasar por las cabezas de otros niños.

Notó como cada vez apretaba más el vaso que, siendo de plástico, se rompería pronto. Silvia, que la miraba, también lo advirtió. Sabía lo que pensaba ya que ella lo había pensado en cuanto Paz se lo contó.

-¿Te sientes culpable?

-Me siento una mierda-Pepa no se iba a andar con finuras.

-Sí… A veces me pregunto si no le estamos haciendo aguantar demasiado.

-No había otra forma. Ella sabía de antemano que las cosas no iban bien- Bebió el último sorbo de café, pero continuó apretando el vaso.

-Estaba acostumbrada a una rutina y en cuanto la rompimos se dio cuenta. Nos miraba esperando nuestro beso de despedida que nunca llegaba.

-Salía de la habitación en mitad de la noche para ver si dormíamos juntas.

-Me preguntaba por ti para ver si yo lo sabía.

-Y a mí por ti. Como con miedo de que nos olvidásemos la una de la otra.

Silvia sonrió un poco nostálgica.

-Qué lista es.

Pepa también sonrió, aunque tristemente.

-Y a pesar de todo nada sirvió.

Se miraron. ¿Cómo sentirse en aquel momento? Hablando del divorcio, de los besos no dados, de las noches a solas, de Noah… Y sin poder moverse, sabiendo que si se movían, sería para acercarse a la otra y abrazarla, diciéndose que se echaban de menos. Y ese no era el problema. El problema era que si se abrazaban, estarían tan cerca y notarían tanto el olor de la otra que, por inercia, se besarían. Y eso sí, si se besaban, no había vuelta atrás.

Y ya se había acabado. No podían permitirse un momento de debilidad así porque sí.

Por suerte para ambas, un agudo pitido proveniente del escáner, les sacó de sus pensamientos y, en una carrera, se acercaron a la pantallita, descubriendo así que, efectivamente, las huellas detectadas en el cuello del primer hombre eran las mismas que las que tenía el segundo en las muñecas. Suspiraron. Una cosa menos que hacer. Ahora, y después de aquella conversación, se veían con más fuerzas para acabar por fin con los cadáveres y llegar, si era posible, a dormir un poco antes de mañana.

Y es que, el mañana, se les presentaba ahora de una manera distinta, de una manera mejor, como cuando Pepa llegó por primera vez a comisaría. Durmieran o no esa noche, el saber que la otra estaría en comisaría, las animaba, Eso sí, no se permitían sentir algo más. Por ahora, se esforzarían en sentir solo eso, alegría al verse.

Como dos amigas.


	10. 10 Solo es ¿sexo?

_**10- Solo es… ¿sexo?**_

8 de Diciembre

Noah tosía tumbada en la cama. Ahora que su madre no estaba, había aprovechado para destaparse, tenía calor. Estiró el brazo hasta llegar al vaso de leche de la mesita de noche y bebió un sorbo. Se separó de él haciendo una mueca de asco y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. Soltó un bufido.

Era leche con miel y, después de las verduras, lo que más odiaba era la miel.

Silvia, por su parte, hablaba por teléfono sentada en el salón.

-Pero estáis bien, ¿verdad?-Preguntó preocupada.

-_Que sí tita, que sí._

-Es que no veo que sea seguro un chalet alejado de todo el mundo, Sara.

-_Si no fuera seguro no habría decidido celebrar año nuevo aquí ¿no? ¡Deja de preocuparte!-_Exclamó con alegría-. _Vendrás, ¿verdad?_

-Claro que iré. Si no lo hago, Noah me mata.

-_A todo esto, ¿cómo está?_

-Mejor, la fiebre le está bajando. Ahora iré a verla, seguramente se habrá vuelto a destapar y no se habrá bebido la leche con miel.

Sara soltó una carcajada.

-_¡Pobrecita! ¿Cuántos días lleva ya enferma? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?_

-¡Cinco! Y lo peor es que, como salga igual que Pepa, aunque se le cure el resfriado, seguirá con las secuelas como mocos o tos durante meses y meses. Y en Pepa no importa tanto, es fuerte, pero ella…

-_Claro, el principio de asma. ¿Os ha dicho algo más el médico?_

Silvia suspiró.

-Sí. Dice que como siga así, en menos de un año empezará con los problemas al jugar y al hacer deporte. Si fuera más tranquila…

-_Pedirle a Noah que sea tranquila es como pedirle a Lucas que suelte su Mágnum. _

Las dos rieron.

-Pues por lo menos Lucas no está enfermo. A Pepa parece que Noah le ha pegado el resfriado y también anda con dolores de cabeza y vómitos.

-_Anda que… Pues nada, te llamaba para tener un poco de contacto con el mundo exterior. Y hablando del mundo exterior ¿qué sabes de los demás? ¿Y David? Hace mucho que no me cuentan nada de él._

-Porque apenas lo hemos visto este mes. Esta muy ocupado con el nuevo caso y no deja de ir de aquí para allá-Silvia suspiró sonoramente y miró hacia la ventana-. La verdad, mejor para mí. Desde lo del hotel me da vergüenza mirarle.

Sara, al otro lado del teléfono, hizo un ruidito con la boca, extrañada.

-_¿Qué pasó en el hotel?_

-Ya te contaré, es una historia muy larga. Digamos que fue la gota que colmó el vasito de nuestro divorcio.

-_¿Y por qué no me lo has contado?_

-Pues porque no me apetecía recordar ese día, la verdad. Ahora que el tiempo ha hecho su trabajo pues…

_-…Pues puedes babear detrás de Pepa sin que te sientas mal_.

Silvia no borró su sonrisa, pero la bajó de tono.

-Sara…

-_Vale, ya. Aún así… No, nada, mejor me callo._

-Sí, mejor, porque ya sé lo que vas a decir.

-_¡Es que me da rabia! ¡Es veros y pensar que…!_

-Sara, déjalo. Y voy a colgar, creo que Noah me llama. Un besito.

La rubia soltó un bufido de enfado al auricular.

-_Vale, adiós. Y cuídalas bien. A las dos._

Silvia suspiró de nuevo y sin despedirse colgó el teléfono, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se frotó la cara. Noah no la llamaba, pero no quería volver a escuchar el discursito de su sobrina. En estos últimos días, tras la noche en el laboratorio, la tregua entre sí mismas se había saltado la norma del "solo hoy" y había pasado a ser "todos los días". Al principio, por las mañanas, la pelirroja decidía que ese día iría directa al laboratorio y no saldría de allí. Nada de pasarse por las mesas de abajo donde estaba Pepa ni la miraría, ni… nada. Pero era imposible. En cuanto entraba a comisaría se transformaba en una estúpida enamoradiza que buscaba a la morena con la mirada. Tras encontrarla, respiraba varias veces y pasaba por su lado, sabiendo que, al saludarla, hablarían un poco.

Tras la corta conversación de saludo, subía las escaleras, entraba al laboratorio, cerraba la puerta y…

-¡Gilipollas!-Se decía mentalmente-. ¡No eres una adolescente! ¡Es tu ex mujer! Estáis divorciadas, ¿qué coño haces?

Efectivamente, tras el divorcio, no se encontraba ni con el derecho de sentir algo hacia Pepa. Si habían tomado una decisión, tenían que ser lo suficientemente responsables para mantenerla.

Aún así, en el descanso, no solo había dejado de encerrarse en el laboratorio, sino que incluso, entre alguna que otra charla y coincidencia, se habían acostumbrado a tomar el café juntas.

Hablaban de cosas banales, sin importancia y, cuando querían decir algo más interesante, sacaban a Noah. La conversación con Paz fue dada por las dos y no les contó algo que no supieran. Que era muy cariñosa, que Dani era su amigo inseparable, así como Lucía, a la que solo veía en el cole; que cada día aprendía más rápido, que pronto cumpliría los cuatro años y cada vez era más independiente… Eso en cuanto a cosas buenas. La parte mala era, por supuesto, la parte de las travesuras. Una niña inquieta, llena de curiosidades, y con ganas de hacer el payaso. Aunque no quería hacer daño, le encantaba asustar a sus compañeros con historias inventadas, esconderle el estuche a alguno de su clase y, a veces, hasta corretear por la clase consiguiendo que todos los niños la imitaran y volvieran loca a la profesora.

Y bueno, en la parte mala entraban también esos momentos que, callada, miraba a un sitio fijo, pensando. Si Paz encontraba un momento para hablar con ella, siempre sacaba el mismo tema: la separación de sus madres y, cómo no, el deseo de verlas juntas de nuevo.

Por ahora así estaba el panorama. Por si fuera poco, Pepa parecía haber cogido un buen resfriado o cualquier virus típico invernal ahora que estaban en diciembre, y Silvia tenía que llamarla casi todos los días para anunciarle las nuevas novedades del caso comentadas en la sala de reuniones. No podía esquivarla, pero es que ya ni quería hacerlo. Las miradas se cruzaban continuamente, las sonrisitas se repetían y los corazones se agitaban con nerviosismo. Quizás por esto Sara estaba segura de que podrían volver a empezar. En realidad eso lo pensaba Sara y media comisaría ya que con solo mirarlas se veía la tensión unas veces y la química otras muchas; aunque claro, era su sobrina la única que era sincera respecto al tema y se lo decía a la cara.

Con estos pensamientos Silvia agitó la cabeza y se levantó del sofá. Se frotó los brazos al notar el frío y, cuando llegó a la habitación de su hija, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Tápate.

-Es que hace calor…

-No, hace frío pero tú sientes calor. A ver…-Se sentó en la cama, le toco la frente y sonrió-. Estás sudando, eso es bueno. Te está bajando la fiebre.

La niña se frotó los ojos y se quejó un poco cuando su madre volvió a taparla. La pelirroja vio el vaso de leche con miel lleno y volvió los ojos.

-¿Te lo vas a tomar?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y Silvia suspiró mientras se levantaba.

-Mami, tengo hambre.

-¿Sí?-La sonrisa de la pelirroja aumentó. Eso era buena señal-. ¿Quieres merendar? Pues como estás malita, te voy a hacer un chocolate caliente ¿te apetece?

Los ojos de la niña brillaron.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Chocolate!

Noah estiró los brazos pidiendo un abrazo y su madre se inclinó para dárselo. La notaba con más fuerza y mucho más enérgica, por eso se le quitó la preocupación. No, ya no tenía fiebre.

-Venga, si quieres ve al salón a tomártelo mientras ves la tele.

-¡Sí! ¡Porque ya estoy bien! ¡Ya estoy bien!-Comenzó a canturrear mientras se ponía las zapatillas y la bata. Hacía mucho frío por esas fechas-. Le, le, le, ¡ya estoy bien!

Silvia rió y se encaminó a la cocina. Antes de ir al salón, la niña la siguió pegando saltitos. La verdad es que desde el almuerzo se había empezado a sentir mejor y ahora solo le dolía un poco la cabeza. La tos era normal en ella y los vómitos ya no habían vuelto a aparecer desde anoche.

-A ver si mamá tiene la misma suerte y se cura tan pronto.

-¿Mamá está malita?

-Sí, como tú.

-¿Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy malita? ¿Hay que llamar a una _amulacia_?

-Jajaja, no, no hay que llamar a la ambulancia.

La taza de chocolate ya estaba más que caliente y Silvia la llevó al salón con su hija siguiéndola, como siempre. La pequeña se sentó a su lado y metió un dedo en el chocolate, sin importar que quemara y chupándoselo después. Su madre le dijo que no lo volviera a hacer y luego vio como cogía la taza y le daba sorbos. Estaba ardiendo pero le gustaba tanto el chocolate que no podía esperar, y la pelirroja lo sabía. En eso era como su madre.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a cuidarla?-Dijo Noah de pronto.

-Porque se te puede pegar y otra vez tendrías fiebre, y no podrías levantarte de la cama.

La niña la miró con cara de asombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no. Pero yo tengo suerte porque me cuidas tú. Ella no te tiene a ti.

Silvia la miró.

"_Ya empezamos"_-Pensó.

-Ella ya es mayor, sabe cuidarse solita.

-Ya… Pero las personas mayores no lloran y vosotras lloráis, así que también las personas mayores quieren que las cuiden ¿no?

La pelirroja se acomodó en el sofá y se giró dispuesta a hablar seriamente con su hija. No quería hacerlo por miedo a herirla y sobretodo le asustaba el pensar que la estaba obligando a entender demasiadas cosas, pero era necesario hacerle entender que sus madres ya no volverían a estar juntas.

-A ver, mi amor, tú sabes que mamá y yo ya no somos novias ¿verdad?-Noah no la miraba. Se pasaba la lengua por los labios y miraba sus piernas, las cuales movía sin ningún ritmo determinado-. ¿Lo sabes?-La niña asintió aún sin mirarla-. Pues también tienes que comprender que si es así, siempre será así.

-Siempre ibais a estar juntas-Dijo ella mirándola por primera vez-. Y era mentira. Esto también puede serlo.

Silvia tragó saliva. Aquella conversación le estaba haciendo daño y tuvo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse. Le quitó la taza de las manos a su hija y la cogió en brazos para sentarla en sus rodillas. Le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a acariciarle el pelo negro carbón.

-Mi vida, mamá y yo también lo pasamos mal con esto. ¿Te acuerdas como lloraba yo por las noches cuando nos separamos?-Noah asintió-. Eso es porque cuando pasa algo muy triste, se te hace una pupita aquí, en el corazón-Dio un pellizquito en el pecho de la pequeña y esta sonrió por las cosquillas-. Y como tú dices, duele. Pero… El tiempo ayuda a curar esa pupa y mamá y yo pues ya la tenemos curada.

Silvia sonrió cuando dijo esto y expandió los brazos, mostrando lo simple que era. Antes esta expresión, Noah la miró pensativa y le miró el pecho.

-¿Y ya no te duele?

-No. Pero mira-Levantó el pantalón del pijama de su hija y le señaló una señal en la rodilla-. Las pupas, si son grandes, cuando se curan, se queda una señal para que te acuerdes de ellas. Se llama cicatriz, y es como si tuviéramos una en el pecho, por eso a veces nos acordamos de ellas y nos ponemos tristes.

Noah pareció pensarlo de nuevo y de pasó su pequeño dedo por la cicatriz. No se acordaba cuando se la había hecho, aunque era normal después de tantas caídas por culpa de los juegos y las carreras.

-Mami…-La llamó-. Yo no quiero que te acuerdes de la pupa. Ni tú, ni mamá.

Silvia sonrió y abrazó a su hija con más fuerza.

-¿Sabes que eres una niña muy buena?

-Sí. Así los reyes me traerán muchas cosas.

-Anda, pues tú no me has dicho lo que quieres para los reyes. ¡Les tenemos que escribir una carta!

-Pues…-Noah se metió el dedo en la boca, pensando. Ya no sabía si era buena la idea de nombrar la reconciliación de sus madres que tanto quería. No quería hacerle daño a Silvia, pero si no lo decía, no habría carta, y si no había carta, no ocurriría. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea mejor-¡Quiero que todos seamos felices!

Un regalo que, en su opinión, no podría fallar, ya que estaba segura de que la felicidad de su mamá Silvia, estaba unida a la felicidad de su mamá Pepa. Si pedía felicidad, es como si pidiera que volvieran juntas, y si volvían juntas, ella también era feliz. Tan solo hacía falta escribir eso, "felicidad". Bueno, eso y una bicicleta, puestos a pedir…

…

9 de diciembre.

Pepa, tumbada en el sofá, notaba como todo le daba vueltas. Tenía un horrible sabor de boca, un dolor de cabeza intenso y no podía dejar de tiritar. Ayer la había llamado Silvia para decirle que a Noah ya se le había pasado el resfriado por lo que sabía que ahora estaría en el colegio. Eran las once de la mañana y su pequeña, después de siete días, ya estaba saltando por las calles mientras que ella no tenía fuerzas ni para cambiarse de ropa.

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y, sin mirar, supo quien era. Solo la pelirroja llamaba así pero le resultaba extraño que no estuviera en comisaría.

Se levantó con la manta encima de los hombros y abrió la puerta estornudando dos veces seguidas. La cara de Silvia, que tenía una sonrisa dibujada, cambió a una de impresión.

-Buf, qué mala cara tienes.

-Gracias, me animas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero mala, mala ¿eh?-Continuó la chica sin hacerle caso. Le tocó la frente-. Madre mía ¡estás ardiendo! ¿Cuánta fiebre tienes?

-No lo sé, no la he mirado-Respondió con pocas ganas. Verdaderamente se encontraba fatal-. O entras o sales, me estoy muriendo de frío y con la puerta abierta hace aún más.

Silvia enseguida pasó y cerró la puerta-¿Vas a decirme a qué has venido?

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada al ver su mal humor –que ya conocía cuando enfermaba- y se sentó en el sillón al lado del sofá en el que se sentó Pepa.

-Pues he venido a traerte una carpeta con nueva información sobre el caso y de paso ver como estabas, y bien que he hecho. Tienes ojeras y estás pálida. ¡Y no sabes ni la fiebre que tienes! Venga, ponte el termómetro.

-Pelirroja, no me rayes ¿eh? Que estoy muriéndome y no tengo ganas de nada.

-Quejica… ¿Dónde está?

-En el segundo cajón del mueble de mi habitación-Se dejó caer en el sofá y continuó tumbada. Aún debajo de las mantas, tiritaba-. Joder, qué frío.

Silvia vino con rapidez de la habitación y al verla temblar se preocupó bastante.

-Te ha atacado fuerte ¿Eh? Levanta el brazo-Tiró de él antes de que Pepa siguiera la orden y colocó el termómetro en la axila. Volvió a bajarle el brazo-. Te voy a traer las pastillas, ¿has comido algo?

Pepa negó con la cabeza.

-No me tengo en pie, no voy a ponerme a cocinar, además, no tengo hambre.

Silvia le tocó las manos para ver su temperatura. Al hacerlo, notó como Pepa las apretaba y la miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no quiso esperar a que los abriera para no sentir lo que no debía sentir, así que la soltó con rapidez.

-Me tenías que haber llamado.

-Tenías que cuidar de Noah.

-Pues llamas a Sonia que para algo es tu vecina.

-Dani también ha estado enfermo, Sara está en el chalet y Paco está demasiado atareado con el caso, así que me las he apañado yo solita. Y por lo que más quieras, deja de hablar tan alto porque sino la cabeza me va a explotar.

Silvia negó viendo la mala cara de Pepa y se acordó de su embarazo. Lo pasó también muy mal y, aunque apenas le daba fiebre, cuando subían sus décimas, subían a lo grande. Tras coger las pastillas, el termómetro pitó y Silvia lo sacó.

-Treinta y nueve y medio, Pepa. Y yo haciéndote caso cuando me decías por teléfono que estabas bien.

-Y estoy bien…

-Ya, apenas puedes abrir los ojos y carraspeas al hablar. Tómate esto, voy a hacerte un sándwich por lo menos. No es bueno medicarse con el estómago vacío.

Pepa se tomó la pastilla y suspiró cambiando de posición. No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado ya que se había quedado un poco dormida, pero Silvia la llamó para que se tomara el sándwich, del cual se tomó la mitad y, tras discutir por esto, vomitó, por lo que media hora después tuvo que tomarse la otra mitad y, por fin, quedarse dormida.

Tres horas habían pasado cuando abrió los ojos poco a poco y notó el calorcito que se sentía bajo las mantas. Le dolía la espalda por dormir en el sofá pero no pensó en eso cuando se incorporó un poco. Pensó en el extraño olor familiar que recorría su casa.

Tras un leve mareo, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio a su ex mujer con el pelo recogido y moviendo lo que parecía un guiso. En cuanto la vio, miró el reloj. Las dos y diez de la tarde.

-¿Sigues aquí?

Silvia se giró sobresaltada.

-¡Qué susto me has dado! Sí, sigo aquí. Quería ver si te ponías mejor, y ya que te niegas a llamar a alguien que te ayude, pues me tendré que quedar yo.

-¿Y Noah?

-Aquí al lado, en casa de Dani. Sonia cuida de ella para que no moleste mucho por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?-La pelirroja se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente. Sonrió-. Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

-No, ya… ya me encuentro mejor.

Se puso nerviosa al notar ese contacto. Silvia, por la diferencia de estatura, se había pegado mucho a ella para poder llegar mejor a la frente, y sus manos frías la habían estremecido.

-Estoy haciendo el guiso de pollo que tanto le gusta a Noah. Es la única manera de que coma verdura y la verdad es que es muy sano, así que he pensado que…

-En serio, no tienes por qué hacer todo esto.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo-Aseguró con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues… gracias.

-De nada.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y apartaron la mirada instintivamente. No sabían muy bien donde dirigirse y Silvia encontró una buena vía de escape en el guiso, así que se giró para comenzar a servirlo. Pepa, por su parte, se sintió más tranquila cuando Silvia se giró y ella se quedó ahí, en el marco de la puerta, mirándola. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Hacía mucho que no la veía así, con el delantal, cocinando para ella. En casa solían turnarse y cocinaban unas veces una y otras veces otra. Pero a ella siempre le gustaba más ver cocinar a la pelirroja y notar su sabor en la comida. La disfrutaba más sabiendo que lo habían cocinado sus manos. Y mirarla cocinar era también una locura cuando estaban recién casadas.

Recordaba como, a veces, la pillaba desprevenida pelando ajos o lavando tomates y la abrazaba por detrás, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta y, sin permiso, tocando sus pechos. Silvia siempre se giraba sonriendo y soltaba lo que estuviera haciendo. A Pepa le encantaba verla con el delantal y a veces se la ingeniaba para quitarle toda la ropa antes de quitarle aquella prenda. Solían acabar haciendo el amor en el sofá del salón y almorzando a las tantas, pero no tenían prisa ninguna.

Con este recuerdo, Pepa se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró dirigiéndose al salón. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

Pepa

(*) Joder, yo que tenía frío… Pero es que está tan sexy con el delantal y… ¿En qué estoy pensando? Buf, es que llevaba más de medio año sin sexo y… Mierda, Aitor. No, pero ese no cuenta. Ni llegué al orgasmo ni me sentí bien después, así que eso no sirve. Es con ella, coño. Mira que hay mujeres en el mundo, pues no, yo me pongo con mi ex mujer.

La vi llegar con dos platos que humeaban y noté que mi estómago se quejaba. Tenía hambre, eso era bueno. Encendí la tele por hacer algo y vi a mi ex mujer tomar la primera cucharada de su plato. El invierno le daba un aspecto precioso. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo parecía más pelirrojo, brillaba más. Desde que me acosté con Aitor me di cuenta de que olvidarla para mí era imposible y ahora que había conseguido aguantar bien como amiga, me daba cuenta de que el deseo sexual va aparte del amor. Pues vaya mierda, así de claro. No me hacía ni puta gracia tener ganas de acostarme con ella, porque si quería acostarme con ella quería besarla, y si quería besarla quería abrazarla, y si quería abrazarla, quería susurrarle al oído que la quería. Y no. No, joder, ya no. Yo me lo busqué y yo me aguanto, es lo que hay.

-Qué rico está-Dijo ella tras tomarse la primera cucharada.

Yo miré el plato. Si ella decía que estaba bueno, es que le faltaba sal. Siempre. Yo lo cocinaba todo demasiado salado porque me gustaba así, pero ella lo odiaba. Y pensándolo bien, no era lo único en lo que nos diferenciábamos. ¿Cómo pueden vivir juntas dos personas con gustos tan diferentes?

Me tomé una cucharada y, la verdad, me encantó. Soso, sí, pero tan… tan Silvia. Añoraba sus platos.

-Le falta sal-Dije segura. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y yo sonreí.

-Pues te aguantas, que la sal es muy mala para el corazón. Y no le falta sal, está buenísimo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Ella me dio un leve empujón y yo reí. Me encantaba hacerla rabiar, se ponía tan mona…

Yo le devolví el empujón y ella me lo volvió a dar. La empujé más fuerte y me miró con cara de "muy fuerte". Yo no sé como fue, pero así estábamos, jugando como dos crías, haciéndonos rabiar para disfrutar de la otra, porque aunque lo negara, a Silvia le encantaba bromear conmigo. Y el juego siempre acababa, en nuestro caso, en la cama o, como mínimo, besándonos con cariño. Pero ahora no podíamos permitir eso, estábamos divorciadas y la regla general era que deberíamos sentirnos al menos incómodas al lado de la otra, pero no, ya nos habíamos saltado esa regla. No podíamos saltarnos la regla más importante después de esa. En ningún caso y bajo ningún concepto, debíamos volver a mantener una relación.

En un último empujón exagerao' –en serio, fue exagerao', mira que es bruta cuando quiere- yo aproveché la caída para agarrarle de la manga de la camisa y tirar de ella. No pensaba ponerla encima de mí, que quede claro, pero pasó.

Después de soltar una carcajada pensé que se levantaría, pero no lo hizo. Ahí, inmóvil, me miraba a los ojos. No sonreía, la verdad es que yo tampoco. Estaba tan concentrada en observarla y admirarla, que no pude hacer más que quedarme ahí, debajo de ella sintiendo su calor. Aquel calor que hacía tantos meses que no sentía.

Estaba notando como mis mejillas ardían, así como todo mi cuerpo. Dios, cómo la deseaba… (*)

Silvia

(*) Fue una caída tonta. Tan tonta que ni supe como actuar. Me quedé pasmada, mirándola, notándola debajo de mí. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que aún estando con ojeras, con cara pálida y ojos rojos, me parecía preciosa. Pero bueno, es que Pepa Miranda era Pepa Miranda, difícilmente alguien la ve fea. Pero yo… yo no podía imaginármela a mi lado, desnuda, besándome, tal y como me la había imaginado ayer, y antes de ayer, y el otro, y todos los días desde la noche en el laboratorio. Se suponía que se acabó ¿no? Pero claro, somos tan inteligentes que decidimos llevar una relación amistosa. ¡Pues vaya mierda! Mira lo que pasa con la maldita amistad, que siempre va a más.

Pero no, yo a Pepa no la quería. ¿Quién quiere a su pareja después del divorcio? Si lo dejamos fue por algo, ya estábamos cansadas, ya no había amor… Porque el hecho de que yo estuviera encima de mi ex mujer con unas ganas locas de besarla y hacerle mía allí mismo no era amor. No, para nada. Aquello era… era… ¿deseo? ¡Claro! Solo sexo. Simplemente sexo. Yo, que estaba acostumbrada a hacer el amor todas las noches con una diosa en la cama –me guste o no, tengo que reconocerlo: Pepa es una diosa en el sexo-, he pasado más de siete meses sin nada, y tengo que satisfacer mis necesidades de mujer.

¿Qué chorradas estaba diciendo? Lo que tenía que hacer era apartarme y punto, era así de fácil, así de simple. Pero es que… es que sus labios me llamaban y… Ufff, qué calor… (*)

Llamaron a la puerta. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambas se separaron a la vez y evitaron mirarse durante unos segundos. Pepa se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, acalorada, pero esta vez no era por la fiebre.

-¡Mami!-Exclamó la niña abrazándola.

Pepa no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se había quedado tan paralizada por culpa de aquel contacto que tenía miedo de girarse. Agradeció muchísimo la aparición de la pequeña, que había llegado de la mano de Sonia, la cual se despidió de ambas.

-¡Ah! ¡Es mamá!-Gritó de nuevo soltando a la morena y corriendo hacia la pelirroja-. ¡Hola mami! Se tiró encima del sofá y besó la mejilla de su madre. Luego miró el plato-. ¡Sopita! ¡Yo quiero!

Silvia, que miraba a su ex mujer un poco avergonzada, sonrió a su hija y le quitó el abrigo, pidiéndole después que lo dejara en la habitación.

Con la llegada de Noah había llegado también cierta comodidad y familiaridad que las reconfortaba. La pelirroja, sin decir una sola palabra más, se fue a la cocina a servirle el plato de sopa a su hija mientras que Pepa, pensaba en la suerte que habían tenido con que Noah llamase a la puerta. Aún así, sabía de sobras que se habrían separado antes de que ocurriese nada, ya que tenían bastante fuerza de voluntad. O eso pensaba.

Mientras que Pepa se esforzaba en no caer en la tentación admitiendo que la tentación era enorme, Silvia prefería auto engañarse, como había hecho siempre. Se pondría una venda en los ojos y seguiría adelante sin darse cuenta que, las vendas, solo son para los ojos, pero que el que manda es el corazón.

30 de Diciembre.

Un SEAT león negro levantó polvo al frenar en mitad de la carretera. Una carretera en bastante mal estado que todavía no estaba alquitranada. Dentro del coche Pepa miraba a todos lados sujetando el volante. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a su hija que le devolvió la mirada desde su sillita, sin sonreír, solo con una expresión inocente.

Pepa se quitó el cinturón, abrió la puerta, y salió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y suspiró. Solo veía aquel camino sin asfaltar, árboles a un lado y monte por el otro. Se puso las manos en las caderas y negó con la cabeza pensando que no podía estar muy lejos.

Volvió a entrar en el coche sin cerrar la puerta y sacó un mapa, el cual empezó a recorrer con el dedo índice.

-Tendría que estar aquí-Aseguró volviendo a levantar la vista.

-¿Nos hemos perdido?-Preguntó Noah moviendo los pies.

Pepa frunció el ceño. ¿Perderse? Ella nunca se perdía.

-No, no nos hemos perdido.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-Pues… pues no sé, cariño, no sé como se llama esto.

-Entonces nos hemos perdido-Acabó la niña muy segura. Se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó de su sillita.

-Noah, ponte el cinturón que nos vamos ya.

Pero la niña no hizo caso y abrió la puerta, saliendo así del coche y comenzando a correr alrededor de él. Se paró en la derecha del camino y se colocó en cuclillas para curiosear las flores coloridas que allí había.

Pepa suspiró y rodeó el coche. Cuando llegó donde estaba su hija cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Venga, entra al coche.

-¡Qué bonitas!-Exclamó la pequeña volviendo a hacer caso omiso de su madre.

-Noah, si queremos llegar a casa de la prima Sara tenemos que irnos ya y…

-¿Se las llevamos a mami?

La expresión de paciencia de Pepa desapareció y miró las flores, pensativa. Una suave brisa helada meció los mechones de pelo de ambas morenas y la madre se encogió bajo un escalofrío.

-Vale, pero rápido, hace mucho frío.

La sonrisa de Noah creció y tiró de las flores, arrancándolas, sí, pero destrozándolas también. Pepa rió y le enseñó como debía hacerlo.

Sin querer pensaba en Silvia. Cogió las flores más bonitas pensando en su sonrisa al ver a la pequeña llegar con ellas en las manos. Se le iluminaría la cara, como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con su hija. Adoraba esa faceta suya.

Con la cabeza en la sonrisa de la pelirroja, Noah la llamó, despertándola así de la ensoñación. Había conseguido arrancar una flor y se la mostraba con el brazo en alto.

-_Una flor sujetando otra flor_-Pensó al verla.

La pequeña cada vez crecía más y más rápido. En dos meses tendría cuatro años, lo entendía todo, aprendía a la velocidad de la luz y, si era posible, cada vez estaba más guapa. Sus ojos azules eran muy profundos, su carita suave repetía las facciones de Pepa, el pelo oscuro como el carbón y formando una melenita que llegaba hasta los hombros, su cuerpo delgado y moreno, también como el de su madre, hacían juego con un carácter casi perfecto. Para ella, su hija era una verdadera princesa.

En aquel momento escuchó el móvil sonar y corrió hacia el coche. En la pantallita aparecía el nombre de su sobrina.

_-¿Dónde estáis?-_Preguntó en cuanto la morena descolgó el móvil.

-Pues… La verdad, no lo sé.

-¡Nos hemos perdido!-Gritó Noah hacia el teléfono.

-¡Que no nos hemos perdido!-Aseguró Pepa.

Sara soltó una carcajada. Detrás de ella podían oírse voces como la de Paco o la de Silvia.

-_A ver, ¿qué ves?_

-Pues lo que llevo viendo todo el camino. Árboles y monte, ¿te sirve?

-_De verdad, tita, más tonta y no naces ¿eh? El camino está bien señalizado_.

-Eso lo dirás tú, porque no he visto un cartelito desde que empecé por las afueras de Madrid.

-_A ver, céntrate. Y ten cuidado con Noah que se está empezando a alejar del coche._

Pepa frunció el ceño un tanto extrañada y buscó a la niña con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que, mirando las flores, se estaba empezando a alejar.

-¡Noah! ¡Ven aquí! Y tú, Sara, ¿cómo sabías que…?-Entonces Pepa abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró con más ímpetu a su alrededor. Escuchó un grito y miró hacia arriba. Allí, en la mitad del monte, había un chalet. No podía verse muy bien si había alguien asomado en el balcón, pero en cuanto vio un brazo agitarse, volvió a fruncir el ceño-. ¡Tendrá mala leche la jodía! ¡Y yo aquí comiéndome la cabeza!

Sara comenzó a reír y Pepa escuchó también como Silvia, Paco y Rita reían a su alrededor.

-_¡Ay mi tía, que le encanta gastar bromas pero odia que se las gasten! Anda, sigue el camino que lleva por mitad del monte y llegarás seguro._

-Prepárate porque en cuanto llegue te tiro a la piscina.

-_Pero si está vacía, inútil._

-Por eso mismo, a ver si te rompes un brazo o algo.

-_¡Ala! ¡Papá! ¡Mira lo que me ha dicho Pepa!_

Al final y tras cinco minutos más de viaje en coche, Pepa llegó al chalet. En cuanto vio el alrededor se sorprendió. Piscina, garaje, porche… Pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor al entrar. Era una casa enorme, con dos pisos, más de cuatro habitaciones, dos cuartos de baño, un salón, una cocina, una pequeña sala de estar arriba… Lucas se las había ingeniado bien comprándola. No era de extrañar que hubiese alrededor de la casa un par de compañeros de comisaría a los que Pepa saludó. Al fin y al cabo estaban siendo protegidos por el caso del primo de Lucas.

En cuanto Noah entró, fue el centro de atención los dos primeros minutos, como siempre. Paco, Sara, Povedilla, Rita, Gonzalo… Todos la saludaron con un buen beso. Aún así, y auque la niña la veía a ella más que a nadie, Noah corrió primero hacia Silvia, quien la cogió en brazos con muchas ganas.

-¡Te hemos traído un regalo!-Exclamó muy contenta.

-¿Sí?

Noah miró a Pepa quien, para que a su hija no se le estropeasen con la carrera, tenía las flores en la mano. La morena se las tendió con naturalidad pero Silvia dudó un poco antes de cogerlas. Ante esto, Pepa se puso un poco nerviosa y pronto dejó las flores en manos de su hija.

-Noah insistió en traerlas. Fue ella.

Sin saber la razón, tenía la necesidad de explicarse y, también sin saber por qué, la pelirroja se decepcionó un poco.

Aquella escena fue vista por los demás de forma bastante carismática, como si de dos crías se tratara.

-Gracias, mi vida.

**Silvia **

**(*)**Besé la mejilla de mi hija y la bajé al suelo. Salió corriendo en cuanto vio a Sabina aparecer por las escaleras. Siempre la seguía a todas partes, eran inseparables. La verdad es que al principio pensé que Sabina, al ser más mayor que Noah, no querría estar con ella, pero a falta de un hermanito supongo que era normal que se llevaran tan bien. A veces, cuando Sabina venía a casa, me extrañaba tanto silencio y, aunque no estuviera bien, me acercaba a la habitación de mi hija para saber qué estaban haciendo. Sorprendentemente, me las encontraba hablando. No las entendía mucho, para qué voy a engañar, pero el tema principal solían ser los juguetes, el colegio y, sobretodo, los padres. Esa era otra de las razones por las que ambas se entendían, y era porque, una antes y otra después, estaban viviendo lo mismo. Sabina vivía con Rita y el novio de esta, Montoya. Por lo que me había contado Rita y por lo que yo había visto, Gonzalo y Sabina se llevaban muy bien, pero la niña no lo llamaba papá ni lo haría nunca. Su padre era Jose Luis y siempre sería así.

Eso me daba qué pensar. Yo era la madre de Noah, así como Pepa, pero si ella tuviese una nueva pareja ¿no la llamaría mamá? ¿Y si fuese yo la que encontrara pareja? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Noah? La verdad, era mejor no pensarlo.

-Bueno, ¿qué hago?-Preguntó Pepa muy dispuesta.

Sara, que estaba cerca de nosotras con una caja, se la dejó en las manos.

-Desliar luces.

La cara de mi ex mujer cambió por completo y, suplicante, negó con la cabeza.

-No me jodas, Sarita, por favor. Va, yo ayudo con el árbol, o sujetando escaleras, o pegando los papeles, pero no me hagas desliar.

-Te pasa por llegar la última. Venga, que hay mucho que hacer.

Pepa se llevó la caja al salón a regañadientes y yo reí.

Mañana sería 31 de Diciembre, nochevieja, y celebraríamos la llegada del año nuevo todos juntos en el chalet. Con todo el lío del nuevo caso, Lucas y Sara no habían tenido tiempo de decorar la casa para navidad, y ahora que celebraríamos año nuevo, requería nuestra ayuda. Todos los que estábamos allí, estábamos para ayudar a decorar, para ver la casa nueva –que a mí me pareció una maravilla- y para cocinar también. Yo, por mi parte, haría las dos cosas, y además, me quedaría allí a dormir. Últimamente el piso vacío me entristecía más de lo normal, pero es que sin Noah era ya un infierno. La niña aún estaría en casa de Pepa dos días más y yo, cuanto más entretenida estuviera, mejor. De todas formas estaba bastante preocupada por mañana, por la fiesta. Primero porque vendría David después de varias semanas exageradamente ocupado. Por Dios, que no me preguntara nada, que no me dijera nada, que no… que no intentara nada, eso sobre todo.

Después por la fiesta en sí. En los momentos festivos era cuando más notaba la falta de Pepa. El no vestirnos juntas, entre juegos, el no llegar de la mano, el no desear que se acabe la fiesta para irnos a casa y desnudarnos en la habitación… Iba resultarme muy difícil, sobretodo porque no podía quitarme la cabeza aquel día, cerca de estas fechas, en que Pepa me pidió que tuviese un hijo con ella. Con qué velocidad cambian las cosas.

-Silvia, que estás dormida-Me dijo Montoya trayéndome a la realidad.

Agité la cabeza un par de veces.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy en todas partes menos aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde pongo esto?-Preguntó enseñándome unas estrellitas de colores.

-Pregúntale a Sara o a Lucas, yo no tengo ni idea. A todo esto ¿dónde está Lucas?

-Arriba, arreglando unos cables para la iluminación.

Escuché unas fuertes carcajadas ya conocidas y miré hacia las escaleras. Lucas bajaba haciendo el ruido de un avión mientras llevaba a Noah de la cintura, como si fuese un saco de patatas. La llevaba con facilidad, como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

La dejó a mi lado y se colocó en cuclillas para mirarla mejor. Noah tosió un par de veces antes de seguir riendo. Esa maldita tos…

-Tú, bicho feo, como te vuelva a ver saltando encima de mi cama te arranco los dedos de la mano… ¡Y me los como!

Noah asintió sonriendo y cuando Lucas se giró, le sacó la lengua. El chico volvió a girarse, se acercó a pasos muy lentos y volvió a coger a mi hija en brazos. La subió en lo más alto de una mueble y la dejó ahí. En cuanto Lucas se dispuso a irse, Noah apagó su sonrisa.

-¡Primo!-Gritó, pero él no hizo caso-. ¡Primo, bájame!

Lucas finalmente volvió y la bajó, no sin antes darle un pellizquito en el brazo, por el cual Noah soltó un gritito y volvió a sacarle la lengua.

-¡Idiota!-Gritó Noah consiguiendo que yo frunciera el ceño. Mientras más mayor, más mala.

Aún así no tuve que actuar. Fue Lucas el que le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¡Niña! ¡Eso no se dice!

-Pues tú lo dices.

-Porque soy mayor-Terminó, subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

Mi hija, de impotencia, pataleó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

Yo veía aquella escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Lucas insistía en que odiaba a los niños pero todos sabíamos que, aunque torpe, sería un buen padre. Con Noah siempre se comportaba igual. Le gastaba bromas pesadas, le asustaba y hasta le enseñaba palabrotas, pero luego era el primero en aceptar un abrazo de la pequeña.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar fuera?

-Sí, pero ve con Sabina ¿eh?

-¡Sí!

Mi hija volvió a salir corriendo y yo volteé los ojos.

-No se está quieta ¿verdad?-Afirmó Gonzalo.

-No, es puro nervio. A todo esto, ¿cómo os va a vosotros? ¿No hay manera?

-Nada-Contestó un poco cabizbajo-. Lo llevamos intentando varios meses pero no se queda embarazada.

-Ten paciencia, ya verás como todo sale bien.

Me estiré de brazos y le pedí que me siguiera hasta el porche. Caí un tanto cansada en uno de los bancos y Montoya se sentó a mi lado. Yo llevaba allí desde las once de la mañana, y ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Con tal de no estar en casa habría llegado al amanecer.

-Ya ves lo que nos costó a Pepa y a mí tener a Noah, y mírala, correteando de un lado a otro.

Gonzalo miró a Sabina, que tiraba de la mano de Noah llevándola a la parte de atrás de la casa.

-A ver si es verdad, no querría que se quedara sola.

Yo también las miré. Sabina iba a tener un hermano pronto, o eso esperábamos todos. Sería una decepción para Rita no poder quedarse embarazada de nuevo.

Un hermano… ¿Tendría Noah alguna vez un hermano? La verdad, prefería que no fuera así, porque estaba segura de que Pepa y yo no íbamos a volver, y si no volvíamos y una de las dos se quedase embarazada, la criatura sería un hermanastro. Pues vaya panorama. Cuando mi hija creciese y le contara la vida alguien le contaría que tenía dos madres lesbianas, un hermanastro y que no conocía ni a su verdadero padre. Hermanastro, qué palabra tan fea. Si Pepa o yo nos quedásemos embarazadas el crío sería su hermano, sí o sí. Nada de hermanastro ni otras palabras para denominarlo.

Se me revolvió el estómago al pensar que, en algún momento, Pepa comenzaría una nueva vida, con una nueva pareja y, quizás, con hijos. También yo podría empezarla, claro, pero me era difícil imaginarme a alguien a mi lado.

-Tú estás mejor ¿verdad?-Preguntó Gonzalo volviéndome a sacar de mis pensamientos-. Digo con respecto al momento en que os divorciasteis.

-¡Ni comparación! Ahora ya puedo entrar en casa sin deprimirme y hablar con ella sin ponerme de los nervios.

Bueno… vale, era mentira. Mentira técnicamente hablando porque… A ver, sin contar este último mes, a mí me iba bien. No era mi culpa que mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos una noche de sexo desenfrenado y que, para ayudar, mi cabeza pensase solo en Pepa. Pero mi cabeza pensaba en Pepa solo por sexo ¿eh? Ni amor, ni nada. Ella lo superó y yo también, no quería sufrir más. Simplemente… simplemente una mujer tiene ciertas necesidades. Pero claro, esto último no iba a contárselo a nadie.

-¿Y a qué viene entonces que te tiemble el pulso en cuanto la ves?

Vamos a ver, ¿es que iba a sacármelo por narices? Además… ¡Yo no tiemblo! ¡Sé controlarme!

-A mí no me tiembla el pulso.

-Ya… Será a mí que me tiembla la vista. Venga Silvia, si en el fondo lo sé todo de ti. ¿No me lo vas a contar? Sé que duele, pero contárselo a alguien aliviará ese dolor.

Yo puse cara de incomprensión total.

-¿De qué dolor me estás hablando, Gonzalo?

-Pues del de quererla y no tenerla.

-¡Anda el otro! ¡Pero si yo no la quiero!

Montoya frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás en fase de negación?

-¡¿Pero qué negación?! Gonzalo, que no, que ya está, ya lo superé, es así de fácil.

-Silvia, que son más de cinco años juntas, que eso de "ya está" no puede ser.

Y venga a meter el dedo en la herida…

-Pues sí puede ser, porque a mí me ha pasado. Y si me tiembla el pulso es porque se pone esas… esas camisetas con escote y esos vaqueros pegados y… ¡Coño, que una no es de piedra! Ya me entiendes.

-No, no entiendo ¿Me estas diciendo que Pepa… qué?

Este hombre era torpe de cojones. No me extraña que Rita no se quede embarazada, si es que Montoya no tiene ni que apuntar bien.

-Gonzalo, te estoy diciendo que Pepa me… que me pone.

-¿Qué te pone? ¿Qué te pone qué?

-¡Que me pone cachonda, coño!

Su cara era de foto. Pasó por varios estados en menos de tres segundos. Sorpresa, vergüenza, burla y hasta miedo diría yo. Pero es que era para burlarse. ¿Quién va diciendo por ahí que uno u otro le pone cachondo? Yo, claro. ¡Pero es que me tenía de los nervios! Además, eso me servía de terapia. Mientras más lo decía, más me tranquilizaba saberlo ya que me aseguraba del completo olvido de Pepa.

Finalmente soltó una carcajada, negó con la cabeza y se levantó del banco.

-¿Te crees tus propias mentiras?-Me dijo sin más, entrando de nuevo en la casa.

¿Mis mentiras? ¿Qué mentiras? Ahora era yo la que no entendía nada. O no quería entender… **(*)**

**Pepa**

**(*)** En serio… ¿qué le he hecho yo al mundo? No, porque ya me está jodiendo eso de que me dejen la miel en los labios. Y es que, mi coche, el que nunca ha sufrido una avería, se ha averiado. Pero claro, eso no es nada, eso se puede arreglar. Lo que pasa es que me tengo que quedar a dormir en casa de mi sobrina. ¿Problema? Pues… nada, solo que mi ex mujer, con la que hace más de medio año que no vivo, con la que me tengo que controlar para no tirarme encima suya, también dormirá en casa de mi sobrina. ¡Y en la habitación de al lado!

Definitivamente alguien está jugando conmigo. Me han dicho mil veces que hay que luchar contra las tentaciones, pero joder, si las tentaciones se me pegan como las moscas no es mi problema. Pero si la veo ahora más que cuando vivíamos juntas, coño…

Bueno, tampoco iba a exagerar. Por una noche no iba a pasar nada y Noah estaba encantadísima de quedarse esa noche allí.

Tras despedirnos de todos, Silvia y Sara insistieron en hacer la cena. Noah, reventada ya a las nueve de la noche, veía la tele entre Lucas y yo. Era él quien controlaba el mando y cambiaba de canal cada dos por tres. La verdad, ni mi hija ni yo estábamos centradas en la pantalla. No sé en qué estaría pensando ella, pero tenía la vista en un punto fijo del televisor y el dedo índice metido en la boca. Cuando se ponía en aquella posición, era que estaba en su propio mundo. Yo, por mi parte, estaba absorta acariciando la cabeza de Noah, pensando en lo raro que sería todo mañana. La primera nochevieja a solas, el primer año nuevo sin sujetar la mano de Silvia. Tras las campanadas, ya no habría beso; tras la fiesta, ya no habría sexo; pero sobretodo, tras el día uno, no me esperaba un día dos junto a ella.

Extrañamente esos pensamientos rondaban por mi cabeza. No eran lujuriosos, como los últimos que había tenido. Esa noche la echaba muchísimo de menos. Me notaba más sentimental de lo habitual, con humor cambiante y un estómago totalmente revuelto.

Sabía por lo que era, por supuesto. Desde que me quedé embarazada de Noah, los nervios y las tensiones no pasaban ligeras por mi cuerpo. Cuando Noah nació, si peleaba demasiado fuerte con Silvia, acababa vomitando. El día en que me fui de casa tuve que ir al baño varias veces, y estas últimas semanas, con el acercamiento de mi ex mujer, estaba empezando a sentirme mal de nuevo. Debía relajarme si no quería acabar realmente enferma.

Y lo peor era que aquel dolor de estómago se mezclaba con la horrible presión en el pecho. ¿Tenía ganas de llorar? Suerte que Lucas estaba medio dormido y Noah seguía en su mundo, porque tuve que frotarme los ojos, que me ardían, para tranquilizarme. No quería que llegase mañana, no quería. Ver a Lucas y Sara celebrando un nuevo año que pasarían juntos de nuevo, a Rita y a Montoya que, contra todo pronóstico, eran realmente felices… Y yo sola. Peor aún, yo sola y Silvia también. La conocía, tampoco tendría ganas de que llegase mañana. Y a eso súmale la llegada de David y de Aitor. Como se me ocurriera beber mañana, me tendrían que sujetar para no darle una paliza al primero, no dejarle las cosas claras al segundo… y no abalanzarme sobre Silvia. Buf... Mañana no bebería ni de coña, porque con lo mal que me sentía no sería capaz de controlarme.

-Venga, vamos a cenar que estamos todos reventados-Dijo Sara saliendo de la cocina y empezando a poner platos en la mesa.

Yo besé la cabeza de mi hija, quien levantó la mirada un tanto dudosa. La cogí en brazos y la apreté a mí, dándole un gran abrazo. Necesitaba abrazar a alguien y mi pequeña me lo respondería de la manera más cariñosa sin preguntarme a qué venía. ¿Quién me ha visto y quién me ve? La verdad, tenía que admitir que ser madre era lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida.

Nos sentamos todos y cenamos sin mucha conversación. Yo no tenía hambre y estaba en las nubes, Silvia también parecía ausente, mi hija ya bostezaba y Lucas estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Sara bajo la mesa. Como no tuvieran una buena cama, esta noche Noah se asustaría con el sonido de los muelles. Con solo mirar a la pareja era fácil adivinar cómo acabarían.

Finalmente y con unas ganas enormes de que todo pasara, decidí irme a la cama después de cenar. Noah, que había acabado antes que nadie, ya estaba dormida en el sofá y la cogí en brazos para llevarla a la habitación donde dormiría esa noche. Esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas, porque como se despertara y se viera en una habitación nueva seguro que se asustaría.

Tras arroparle y darle un beso en la frente, entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta, me tumbé en la cama y, después de varios meses sin hacerlo, lloré levemente. No fue un llanto largo ni profundo, era más bien de desahogo, de miedo. No me encontraba bien ese día y la echaba tanto de menos… **(*)**

**Silvia**

**(*)** Tras mucho mirar al techo pensando en todo, decidí levantarme. Pensar no me hacía bien. Hacía ya un par de horas que nos habíamos subido a las habitaciones, aunque Lucas y Sara se quedaron abajo. Ahora, cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que los escuchara entrar en la habitación, se escuchaba un silencio absoluto. Se lo habían pasado bien esa noche, y me alegro. Siendo sincera, ver a Sara con Aitor en mi boda, pensando que se acabaría todo con Lucas, que ya no habría nada más entre ellos… Me asustaba un poco. En el mismo día en que empezaba un matrimonio, podría romperse otro pero, contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaban los dos, felices, después de más de cinco años juntos. ¿Y nosotras? ¿Por qué nos había ido tan mal? Quizás no supimos discutir bien, como hacen ellos. Quizás la rutina nos ganó, así como el cambio de humor durante el embarazo. Quizás… quizás el amor se evaporó por culpa de una responsabilidad tan grande como era la de un hijo. El amor… ¿dónde había ido? Cada vez lo entendía menos. Yo no había notado su marcha, yo nunca me sentí vacía a su lado, en todo caso muy llena. El vaso se desbordaba entre obligaciones, mentiras, desconfianzas y agobios, por eso no pude más. Pero el amor estaba dentro del vaso. ¿O es que ya se había ido antes?

Suspiré negando con la cabeza y me levanté tapándome con la bata que me había traído. Salí poniéndome las zapatillas no sin antes echar un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas excepto la de mi hija, a la cual me acerqué. Sonreí al verla acurrucada y pensé que era la chispa que le daba luz a mi vida ahora que, sin Pepa, parecía que se había apagado.

Y es que esa noche pensaba más en mi ex mujer que de costumbre. Bueno, estas últimas semanas la había tenido más en mi cabeza, pero todo era lujuria, deseo. Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía fatal recordando todo lo que éramos y dejamos de ser.

Caminé hasta el balcón y salí abrochándome la bata. El aire estaba helado pero me gustaba aquella sensación. Apoyada en la baranda, me fijé en las numerosas luces que se veían a lo lejos, a la derecha. Ahí estaba la transitada ciudad de Madrid con su gente, sus coches y su ruido. No sabía lo que quería. Por una parte necesitaba alejarme de la ciudad, pensar en frío y volver a ser la chica de antes, la que no pensaba en Pepa, la que estaba dispuesta a buscarse una nueva vida. Por otra, pensar estaba haciendo el efecto contrario y deseaba escuchar el barullo urbano para distraerme.

De pronto escuché un ruido a mi espalda y me giré. Pepa, abrazada a una de las batas que le había dejado Sara, me miraba desde dentro de la casa, como pidiéndome permiso para salir al balcón.

Yo sonreí y ella tomó aquello como una invitación. Salió y sin decirme una palabra se apoyó también en la baranda.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Pregunté.

-No.

-Yo tampoco-Volvió a mirarme. La notaba extraña, tenía los ojos vidriosos y su expresión era triste-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¿por qué?

-No sé, te veo rara. Tienes los ojos rojos.

-No me encuentro muy bien, me duele el estómago.

Nos dejamos de mirar. Ella miraba la ciudad que yo antes había observado y, aún queriendo evitarlo, la miré. Su pelo oscuro se movía al viento, su cara sonrosada por la brisa helada la hacía más tierna si cabía y esos ojos… Esos ojos no eran los de siempre aunque lo negara. Estaba mal, estaba triste. Y yo, que tampoco estaba para tirar cohetes, me ponía peor al verla. Quizás por eso coloqué mi mano encima de su espalda encorvada consiguiendo que me mirase de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Volví a preguntar.

No negó que le pasara algo, simplemente negó con la cabeza, se colocó la mano que antes suportaba su mejilla en la boca y procuró que yo no la viera, girándose de nuevo para ver la ciudad. Tenía ganas de llorar, lo sabía. La conocía mejor que nadie y aquel gesto confirmaba mi teoría. De todas formas Pepa no era de las que se callaban.

-¿No te jode que a todos les vaya bien menos a nosotras?

Yo aparté la mano. Había pensado lo mismo que yo, pero yo nunca lo habría dicho de esa manera.

-Me jode que nos vaya mal a nosotras-Contesté-. Prefiero que ellos sean felices.

-Ellos no han luchado por serlo. Nosotras… nosotras lo hemos hecho todo, joder.

Ya empezaba a titubear. Pronto comenzaría a llorar y yo no sabía si iba a estar preparada para afrontarlo. Era verdad eso de que lo habíamos hecho todo.

-No te vayas ahora al pasado-Dije yo-. Lo que pasó, pasó.

-Me siento… me siento totalmente impotente.

Se giró, me miró y finalmente dejó salir una lágrima. Seguramente una de las pocas porque Pepa lloraba la mitad que yo y menos. De todas formas Pepa era de las que a veces se ponía sensible y no podía aguantarse el llanto. En eso nos diferenciábamos bastante. Yo lloraba más porque me afectaban bastante más las cosas que a ella, pero a ella le resultaba más difícil eso de contenerse. Si tenía que llorar, lloraba, aunque lo hiciera poco.

-Pepa…-Susurré mientras me acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Aceptó el abrazo con ganas y enseguida agachó su cabeza para ponerla contra mi hombro y llorar.

-No sé lo que me pasa…-Me dijo-. Hoy… hoy me siento una mierda. Sabes que yo no lloro pero es que…

-Shhh…-La intenté tranquilizar mientras le acariciaba la espalda-. Son sentimientos guardados, es normal.

Pensé que era una egoísta al pensarlo, pero es que me sentía tan bien teniéndola abrazada a mí. Hacía muchísimo que no la tenía tan cerca y con solo notar su cuerpo pegado al mío un escalofrío viajaba por mi nuca. Olía tremendamente bien a su lado, olía a Pepa, simplemente. Aún así mi cabeza no podía ponerse a pensar en eso, sino en que estaba llorando.

Se quedó un par de minutos más en mi hombro, aunque ya no lloraba. Estaba abrazada a mí así porque sí, sin razón aparente, y a mí me encantaba. Cuando separó su cabeza de mi hombro, me apresó aún más con los brazos y me miró directamente a los ojos. Estos brillaban debido al llanto ya pasado, pero ahora parecían serenos, tranquilos… y más bonitos que nunca. Ni siquiera hice ademán de apartar la vista de ellos, sabía de antemano que no podría. Eran hipnotizadores, pero no solo ellos. Mis ojos bajaron pronto a sus labios y viajaban de ellos a los ojos de nuevo. Sin saber por qué, mis manos se movieron hasta colocarse en su cintura. La acerqué más a mí y pronto noté que me faltaba aire. Pero había suficiente alrededor, no era eso lo que me faltaba. Lo que yo necesitaba ahora eran esos labios… Y no tuve que pedírselos para que se acercara muy lentamente y, con un leve roce, los besara.

Sentí como si cientos de hormigas viajaran por mi cuerpo entero. Las mariposas en el estómago se habían revolucionado y mis manos temblaban como nunca. No sabía si era felicidad, nerviosismo o alivio, pero me sentía como si, tras salir del fondo del mar, hubiera dado una bocanada enorme de aire. Me encontraba tan bien…

Esta vez, aún mirándola a los ojos, fui yo la que se acercó para devolverle el beso. Esta vez mis labios se quedaron unos segundos cortos más pegados a los suyos. Nos separamos de nuevo y esta vez sí, nos acercamos ambas para darnos un beso de verdad. Cuando entreabrí la boca un poco dándole paso a su lengua, comencé a notar el corazón latir a más velocidad. Nada podía igualarse a aquella sensación. Me sentía completa después de estar vacía, me encontraba de nuevo en marcha después de haber estado parada. Pero sobretodo, estaba muy, muy acalorada **(*)**

El beso pasó a un segundo grado. Todos los tristes sentimientos de Pepa se habían extinguido, así como la continua lucha de Silvia contra lo que ella llamaba "tentación". Ahora lo que no podría extinguirse era el fuego que empezaba a aparecer entre ambas. Todas las ganas reprimidas, todos los sentimientos profundos, todas las dudas, seguridades y negaciones… Todo se comprimió convirtiéndose en una ardiente pasión que poco a poco iba apareciendo en el cuerpo de ambas.

Por primera vez, el deseo las cegaba, a una más que a otra. Aunque resultara irónico, la que sabía mejor lo que estaba haciendo era la morena. Negarse lo que era evidente no solía ser su forma de actuar. Ella quería lo que quería y no se asustaba de sus sentimientos. A veces se preocupaba, sí, pero ningún miedo iba a echarla hacia atrás.

Los pensamientos de Silvia no eran tan nítidos. De una forma borrosa quería estar con la morena y a la vez no. Cada vez que se preguntaba si sería capaz de volver con ella aparecía el miedo al sufrimiento y, sobretodo, el hecho de la responsabilidad. Ya habían dicho que no, ya había pasado todo y no eran unas crías. El matrimonio, así como el divorcio, era algo serio y no podían jugar con ello de aquella manera.

Eso lo penaba en frío.

Ahora, con la manos de Pepa acariciando su espalda, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la lengua de su ex mujer jugando con la suya, y con un calor enorme, pensar se le hacía difícil y poco a poco iba actuando más, dejándose llevar por la situación. De todas formas su mecanismo de engaño siempre estaría presente, y si estaba besando a Pepa no era porque la quería –según ella- sino porque estaba necesitada, porque su cuerpo se lo pedía. Era una forma de no sentirse culpable con lo que estaba haciendo.

El beso pasó a un nuevo tercer grado en el que los cuerpos no podían estar más pegados, las manos recorrían con urgencia el cuerpo de la otra e inclinaban sus cabezas para darle más pasión. Cada vez respiraban con más fuerza y ambas se estaban quedando sin aire, pero no podían parar. Solo unos milímetros se separaron para dar una bocanada de oxígeno y volver a unir sus labios.

Sin pensar si iba demasiado rápido o no, Pepa apartó una de sus manos de la espalda de la pelirroja y acarició sus pechos por encima del pijama. No llevaba sujetador, siempre se lo quitaba para dormir. La otra mano se quedó donde estaba, apretando la espalda de Silvia, quien, entre el fogoso beso y aquellas caricias en el pecho, comenzaba a suspirar.

Estaba más excitada de lo normal. Eran solo caricias pero quizás el hecho de no haberlas sentido en tanto tiempo conseguía que ya respirara sonoramente.

Pepa dejó de besar sus labios y pasó al cuello, el cual mordió, chupó, besó y succionó. Las sensaciones de la pelirroja estaban disparadas y dobló la cabeza para dejarle más libertad de movimientos a su ex mujer.

Las manos de Silvia bajaron al trasero de Pepa y lo apretó, haciendo que la morena sonriera y volviera a subir a los labios de la pelirroja. Esta ya se había dado por vencida y no solo se dejaba hacer, sino que enseguida le quitó la bata a Pepa y la dejó caer al suelo. La morena se separó un poco de Silvia y la miró a los ojos. Fue un momento de lucidez que no sabían como acabaría. Ahora, mirándose, podrían dejarlo pasar, alejarse de la otra e irse cada una a su habitación. Pero en menos de cinco segundos poco podían hacer y el deseo era ya incontrolable y no había manera de olvidarlo en una esquina. Silvia colocó sus manos en la nuca de Pepa, la acercó hacia sí con brusquedad y la besó con fiereza de nuevo, como indicándole que ya no podía parar. Por supuesto la morena aceptó aquello e incluso le resultó divertido ver como Silvia le mordía los labios haciéndole incluso un poco de daño, llenándola de sensaciones que parecían nuevas para las dos. Si la pelirroja había abandonado la razón para dejarse llevar por la pasión, Pepa haría lo mismo, incluso más fácilmente. No iba a preguntarse más lo que pasaría después, no sabía si había amor o era solo necesidad, y no quería pensarlo. Ahora solo quería quitarse la ropa, desnudar a la mujer que tenía delante y hacer el amor toda la noche si el cansancio se lo permitía.

Poco a poco la fue empujando hasta dentro de la casa y en cuanto las piernas de Silvia chocaron con el sofá, se dejó caer en él con Pepa encima. El beso, que parecía no poder volverse más fiero, pasó a un último cuarto grado en el que los labios acabarían completamente secos y casi les era imposible respirar. La morena le quitó la camisa del pijama a Silvia y enseguida bajó con una hilera de besos, pasando por el cuello, hasta llegar a los pechos, los que besó con extremado deseo, succionándolos como si fueran el mejor de los manjares. Si no estuviera ocupada en lamerlos, diría en voz alta que los echaba de menos miles de veces, para que la satisfacción de tenerlos de nuevo fuese mayor.

Silvia, por su parte, tenía las manos envueltas en el pelo de Pepa, apretando la cabeza de esta contra el pecho para sentir mejor las sensaciones que poco a poco la llevaban a lanzar suspiros cada vez más sonoros. A la morena esto la excitaba muchísimo y subió hasta su oreja para, sonriendo, decirle algo que no pudo contener:

-No te imaginas lo que deseaba esto.

Fue entonces cuando Silvia supo lo que estaba haciendo y separó un poco a Pepa de sí misma, para mirarla a los ojos llena de dudas. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Esto… Esto no... Esto no tiene sentido-Decía entrecortadamente mientras le desabrochaba la camisa-. Yo no quiero hacerlo.

Pepa sonrió, le acarició uno de los pezones consiguiendo que Silvia cerrara los ojos, y volvió a su oreja.

-Tienes las mismas ganas que yo… Me estás desnudando. No puedes negar que me deseas.

-No…

Pepa mordió su lóbulo de la oreja y mediante caricias llegó al pantalón. No se preocupó en quitárselo siquiera, simplemente metió la mano bajo él y ejerció una pequeña presión sobre su vagina. Aquello causó una inmediata contracción de Silvia de puro placer.

-No quieres que pare… Y estás empapada.

Silvia, abrió los ojos y atrajo de nuevo a Pepa hacia ella, besándola con gran pasión, dejando que las lenguas se enroscaran y pegándose más aún a aquella mano que, todavía quieta, le daría gran placer aquella noche. Pero no iba a dejar su orgullo atrás.

-Que sepas…-Comenzó a decirle entre besos-… Que esto es solo sexo.

La incomodidad del sofá ya estaba siendo notable y Pepa se levantó con agilidad, tiró de los brazos de Silvia y la colocó frente a ella, besándola de nuevo.

-Solo sexo-Aceptó Pepa.

Aceptaría eso y más, porque aquello sería solo sexo… pero menudo sexo.

Sin demasiado cuidado por no hacer ruido continuaron besándose a través del pasillo, semidesnudas, dirigiéndose a la primera habitación que encontraran. Precisamente fue la de Silvia.

Antes de entrar en ella se separaron y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Unos ojos que no parecían decir nada porque una fina capa de lujuria escondía los sentimientos más profundos detrás. Esos sentimientos que siempre se habían dicho con miradas, con gestos y con apalabras, ahora se confundían con un irremediable deseo que ya no podían parar. Creyéndose la mentira del sexo y teniendo la coartada de que el cuerpo verdaderamente actuaba por ellas, casi sin permiso, Silvia sonrió maliciosamente, tiró de la cintura del pantalón de Pepa, cerró la puerta con la pierna, y apresó a la morena entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Esta vez fue ella la que sujetó sus manos para así inmovilizarla y poder besarle los pechos. Dejó algunas marcas en ellos, incluso mordió levemente sus pezones, consiguiendo que Pepa emitiera pequeños gemidos acallados por la boca de Silvia, quien continuaba sujetando a Pepa de las muñecas.

-¿Hoy vas de dura?-Preguntó la morena con toda la serenidad que pudo mostrar, que no era mucha-. Sabes que en eso te gano.

Se deshizo de las manos de su ex mujer y sin esta esperárselo, la cogió en brazos y la dejó caer en la cama. Silvia se aguantó una sonrisa que quiso salir y disfrutó aquella vista desde la cama: Pepa acalorada, frente a ella y semidesnuda. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía así?

Pepa se tumbó sobre Silvia sin dejar caer todo su peso y se dispuso a dejar salir toda la pasión de golpe, con prisas, "a lo bruto" como decía Silvia. Besó su cuello con desesperación dejándole varios hematomas bastante intensos, mordió sus pechos mientras le bajaba el pantalón y las braguitas, todo de una vez, y sin darle siquiera caricias anteriores, introdujo de golpe dos de sus dedos en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que cerró los ojos sin esperarse aquel gesto tan pronto, pero eso sí, agradeciéndolo. Cuando Pepa comenzó a mover los dedos en vaivén, Silvia empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, por lo que la morena subió a sus labios sin dejar de mover los dedos. Besó aquella boca y dejó actuar a su lengua para acallar así esos constante grititos de placer. Ella estaba empezando a volverse loca también, escuchar a Silvia la llevaba al éxtasis sin necesidad de contacto físico, pero aquella vez no. Aquella vez estaba tan ardiente que necesitaba algo más, aunque ahora estaba ocupada en sacar de la pelirroja esa hermosa melodía para sus oídos.

Cuando se aseguró de que Silvia había captado el mensaje de silencio, dejó de besarla y, aún en su interior, bajó dando besos hasta su entrepierna. La pelirroja pronto notó la placentera sensación de los dedos en vaivén sumados a la lengua en el clítoris y, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el pelo de la morena, con la otra cogía la almohada y se la ponía en la cara, intentando amortiguar los gemidos. Finalmente una descarga convulsionó su cuerpo y ahogó el grito final. Respiraba tan fuerte que casi parecía estar hiperventilando, pero lo que le pareció más increíble era que no se había cansado, que aquello no había acabado ahí.

Dispuesta a hacer llegar al cielo a su ex mujer, cambió de posición y, estando arriba, le empezó a bajar los pantalones. Aún con las braguitas puestas le acarició la vagina y se sorprendió al ver que estas también estaban mojadas. Hasta había sobrepasado la ropa interior.

Sonrió como hacía muchísimo que no sonreía y en cuanto besó el vientre de Pepa, esta supo que no habría preliminares. La morena cerró los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar de aquello que, sin habérselo imaginado, no acabó hasta las cinco de la mañana. Pasaron cinco horas haciendo el amor, y solo porque el cuerpo se lo pidió, sino no habrían ni dormido. Definitivamente aquella noche tocaron el séptimo cielo, y les iba a resultar difícil bajar de él.

31 de Diciembre.

Silvia

(*) Lo último que miré antes de cerrar los ojos por fin fue el reloj. Marcaban las cinco y diez. Yo juro por lo más grande que nunca había hecho algo semejante. Es decir… ¿Qué soy? ¿Incapaz de controlarme?

No, es que habían sido muchos meses, tampoco tenía sueño aquella noche y… Y a la mierda, es que era Pepa. Yo no conozco a esas otras cuarenta mujeres con las que se acostó, pero si les hacía lo que me hacía a mí, habrían tocado el cielo ya tantas veces que no les sería necesario morir para descubrir cómo era.

Pero fue excesivo por dios, casi cinco horas nada más y nada menos. Pero ella no estaría muy acostumbrada tampoco, porque lo primero que vi nada más despertar fue su cuerpo desnudo tapado por las sábanas, agotado, profundamente dormido.

Llegó a mí un sentimiento que no había aparecido en la noche. Era cierta dulzura, cierta ternura mezclada con melancolía. Verla a mi lado al despertar era lo que más echaba de menos desde que nos divorciamos. Más que el sexo.

De pronto me ahogó el sentimiento melancólico y quise estrecharla entre mis brazos, decirle que la quería, que la echaba de menos y que por favor volviera, pero supe controlarme. Ya no, Silvia. Sois adultas, tomasteis una decisión y, a la larga, es lo que os conviene.

Con estos pensamientos "positivos" me giré para mirar la hora. Eran las siete y cuarto y pronto tendríamos que levantarnos. No podían pillarnos durmiendo en la misma cama, además, la ropa estaba abajo y… Me coloqué sobre el costado y aunque me daba la pena más grande despertarla, acaricié su espalda un tanto pegajosa por el sudor.

-Pepa…-La llamé muy bajito-. Pepa, despierta.

Ella se quejó un poco pero entreabrió los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo me sonrió con tanto cariño que consiguió que empezara a derretirme y me tuviera que reponer.

-Hola…-Saludo ella.

-Venga, vete a tu habitación. Son las siete y ya mismo despiertan todos.

Pepa suspiró y se colocó la almohada en la cabeza.

-Bufff… Pelirroja, que estoy reventada.

Sonreí. Probablemente apenas podría moverse, lo cierto es que yo tampoco.

-Va. No puedes quedarte aquí.

-Quieres que me quede aquí.

Lo dijo tan segura de sí misma que incluso me molestó. En primer lugar porque sabía que era verdad, y en segundo lugar porque deseaba que no fuese cierto.

-No, Pepa, ya te lo dije anoche, esto es solo sexo y…

-Qué sí, Silvia, lo que tu digas. Pero a quien se quiere por solo sexo también se le quiere tener al lado a todas horas-Se apartó la almohada con cansancio y me miró, o hizo un intento, porque en cuanto abrió los ojos de más, los volvió a cerrar-. Me parece que no sabes mucho sobre utilizar a la gente.

Eso me enfadó aún más. ¿Pero de qué iba? ¿De engreída prepotente? Pues no, porque si se creía lo más, no lo era. Retiraba lo que dije sobre que Pepa es mucha Pepa. Como ella habría miles, y… ¡Y a la mierda!

-Pepa, sal de mi habitación.

Ella sonrió y se incorporó con dificultad, pero volvió a caer otra vez, suspirando.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta verte enfadada? Estás muy sexy.

-Pepa-Se lo dije lo más enfadada que pude. La verdad es que sonreí un poco mientras se lo decía, pero fue involuntario. Si no fuera tan mona, la jodida….

-Vale, vale…

Se incorporó de nuevo y sacó por fin los pies de la cama. Buscaba su ropa por la habitación tambaleándose un poco. Le temblaban las piernas, aunque yo estaría igual si me tuvieran que sujetar después de cinco horas moviéndome, la verdad.

Mientras se ponía la ropa interior y el pantalón de pijama no pude dejar de mirarla. Hacía tantísimo que no la veía así y me gustaba tanto. Me gustaba, simplemente. Nada de amor ni cosas raras, yo no iba a sufrir más, ni me iba a atar, ni… Dios, pero qué piernas…

-Que se te cae la baba, pelirroja.

Ella no podía callarse. Pepa Miranda tenía que ser.

Buscó de un lado a otro la parte de arriba del pijama y yo suspiré. Más torpe y no nace.

-Abajo, las camisas están abajo-Le respondí yo aunque no me hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta.

-¿Abajo? ¿Abajo empezamos a…?

-Sí, Pepa, abajo empezamos-Le corté un poco nerviosa solo con acordarme-. ¿Puedes irte de una vez de mi habitación?

Ella sonrió.

-Te has puesto colorada.

Le tiré una almohada y comenzó a reír, por lo que yo la silencié con un silbido y se tuvo que tapar la boca. Juegos mañaneros, cómo los extrañaba.

Al final salió por la puerta dejándome atontada, para variar. Yo no sé como lo hacía pero si no decía la última palabra no estaba contenta, y siempre lo conseguía.

Yo, que estaba sentada en el colchón, me tumbé de nuevo y noté al caer el cansancio de las extremidades y, para qué negarlo, un poco de dolor en la entrepierna. No iba a culparla a ella esta vez, también era culpa mía. Los pocos momentos que nos dábamos de respiro siempre los acababa yo calentándola más si era posible.

Suena irónico, pero ahora que no estaba, me gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginármela a mi lado. Así, recordando la noche anterior y sonriendo por algunas locuras que hicimos, volví a quedarme profundamente dormida.

…

Desperté escuchando algunas voces conocidas abajo. Una de ellas era la de mi hija. Noah hablaba en voz alta sobre algo que desde el piso de arriba no se entendía muy bien. Creo que se estaba peleando con Lucas, porque él también ponía el mismo tono de la niña, seguramente para picarla.

Me estiré no demasiado descansada pero sí mucho más activa que a las siete de la mañana y miré el reloj. Me levanté de golpe en cuanto vi el número 11 al lado del número 26.

-¡Joder!-Exclamé.

No iba a llegar tarde a ningún lado, iba a estar allí al fin y al cabo ya que esa noche era nochevieja, pero no era propio de mí levantarme tarde y no quería levantar sospechas. No era nada extraño que quisiera ocultar aquella noche. No estaba bien visto, y Pepa tenía que entenderme. Si se corría el rumor se esperaría mucho más de nosotras, y si se espera, llega, porque el amor llega así porque sí. Y como el amor llegase ya la cagamos del todo. Noah se ilusiona, parece que todo va a ir bien y a la mierda de nuevo, sufrimiento para mí, sufrimiento para Pepa y, sobretodo, sufrimiento para Noah. Además de una increíble muestra de inmadurez de ambas. ¿Qué seriedad era esa de que una pareja se divorcie teniendo una hija y, encima, para rematar, vuelva a enamorarse y vuelva a cagarla?

Menos mal que solo era sexo y no había amor…

Salí de la cama aún desnuda y descubrí mi camisa de pijama al lado de la puerta. Habría sido Pepa, seguramente.

Me duché, a la velocidad de la luz y no fue hasta que, ya vestida con ropa casual, empecé a peinarme frente al espejo, cuando vi unas marcas moradas en el cuello. No, mentira, marcas moradas en el cuello no. Trocitos de color carne entre un cuello morado, eso era. ¡Si no tenía quince marcas no tenía ninguna! y yo, tan tranquila, sonreí al espejo con cara de tonta.

-Qué bruta es…-Dije sin más.

Cuando me di cuenta de que poco podía hacer por ocultarlas, volvía la mochila que había traído con un poco de ropa y me puse un jersey de cuello alto. Menos mal que era invierno. Eso sí… Ya no me podía poner el vestido que me iba a poner en nochevieja, porque otra cosa no, pero escote tenía bastante.

Finalmente salí de la habitación y, antes de bajar, pasé por la de Pepa. Abrí la puerta un poco y la vi totalmente dormida. Volví a sonreír como una tonta –aquel día tendría la cara más cómica del mundo-, suspiré un poco y bajé las escaleras.

-Deja de enseñarle esas cosas a la niña que luego Pepa y Silvia le echan la bronca-Escuché decir a Sara desde el salón.

-Que no, que no, que esto es todo método de supervivencia. Mira Noah, tú cuando estés frente a alguien muy, muy malo, le dices: ¡Gilipollas!

Me apoyé en la puerta del salón aunque no me vieron ya que estaban sentados a la mesa, desayunando y dándome la espalda. Sara reparó en mí porque enseguida me miró y sonrió, disimulando.

-Pero eso es una palabrota-Le dijo mi hija-. Y mamá dice que no se dicen palabrotas.

Asentí orgullosa.

-¿Qué mamá?-Preguntó Lucas.

-Las dos.

-Pues no las dices delante de ellas y punto.

-¡Lucas!-Le riñó Sara.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano como indicándole que no se metiera y Sara volteó los ojos.

-¡_Gipollas!_

Sara y Lucas rieron y yo abrí la boca sorprendida. Me acerqué a ellos sin hacer ruido y con el ceño fruncido, aunque sonriendo por la gracia que tenía la pequeña aún diciendo palabrotas.

-Esa no te sale, es muy difícil. Utiliza entonces la otra. ¿Cómo es?

-¡Vete a la _mieda_!

-¡Muy bien!

Les pegué un golpe a los dos en la cabeza y ambos se quejaron. A Lucas se le cambió la cara por completo la cara y miró a Sara esperando que lo defendiera, pero ella se metió su cucharada de cereales en la boca haciendo caso omiso. Mi hija me miró con reproche.

-¡Ay, mamá!-Se quejó acariciándose la cabeza.

-¡Eso no se dice!-La reñí yo.

-¿Ves? Delante suya no-Aconsejó Lucas mirando a la niña como si le enseñara a sumar.

-¡Tú anímala encima! Noah, al primo Lucas ni caso ¿eh?

Ella asintió pero Lucas le guiñó un ojo y mi hija rió.

-¡Santa paciencia!-Exclamé. Todos rieron. (*)

Silvia, aprovechando que los pilló a todos desayunando, se preparó a gran velocidad un café bien cargado y se sentó a la mesa con ellos, al lado de Sara. Bebiéndose el café miraba a su hija y reía alguna de sus gracias, mientras que reñía muchas veces a Lucas y, otras, se limitaba a no interferir en las peleas que tenían. Tampoco podían llamarse peleas ya que Lucas no discutía, se limitaba a tirar del pelo de Noah, darle golpecitos en la nariz o sacarle la lengua.

Aquella mañana, aunque con pocas horas de sueño, estaba resplandeciente. Su sonrisa brillaba tanto como el día de su boda y era tan verdadera que parecía hasta doler. Sara, por su parte, se había fijado bien esto, pero cómo no fijarse después de lo que escuchó anoche. Fueron muy silenciosas, hay que reconocerlo, pero solo lo bastante para no despertar a quien dormía. La rubia, que no se dormía tan rápido como Lucas, lo había escuchado todo desde que entraron a la habitación de Silvia hasta que se quedó dormida. No pudo ni pensar siquiera, solo sonrió y notó mariposas en el estómago de puros nervios. Le parecía casi imposible escuchar lo que había escuchado y, por si empeoraba las cosas, prefirió callarse y no decir nada. Quizás alguna insinuación que otra…

-¿Café solo?-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Si, no he dormido muy bien esta noche.

-Oh…

-¡Buenos días por la mañana!-Exclamó entonces Pepa llegado con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa rejuvenecida que conseguía hacer desaparecer los restos melancólicos que siempre se veían en su mirada. Aquella mañana parecía que había nacido de nuevo, y todos, esta vez sí, se dieron cuenta del cambio.

-Joder, menudo ánimo-Dijo Lucas.

-¡Hola mami! ¡Mira lo que me ha enseñado Lucas! ¡Vete a la _mieda_!

Pepa abrió los ojos asombrada y miró a todos los allí presente. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hija, que se volvió a quejar.

-¡Eso no se le dice a una madre!-La riñó.

-Gracias-Soltó Silvia tranquila de que alguien le diera la razón.

-Díselo al primo, que para algo es idiota.

-¡Pepa!-Se quejó la pelirroja.

Noah sonrió mirando a Lucas.

-¡_Idota_! ¡Vete a la _mieda_!

Tanto Sara como Pepa soltaron una enorme carcajada y Silvia se golpeó la frente con la mano. Lucas miró con cara de asesino a Noah para asustarla y enseguida la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a llevársela al sofá para hacerle cosquillas. Noah chillaba y reía en brazos de su primo mientras que Pepa corría detrás de ambos dispuesta a jugar un rato, protegiendo a su hija. En cuando Lucas dejó caer a Noah al sofá, Pepa se abalanzó sobre él y se tumbó encima de su pecho. Noah le hacía cosquillas mientras su madre lo inmovilizaba.

Desde la mesa, Sara y Silvia veían el espectáculo, la primera entre carcajadas y la segunda con una cara de enorme paciencia.

-¿Te doy un consejo, sobrina?-Dijo muy convencida-. No se te ocurra tener un hijo con ese hombre.

-Jajaja, ¿por qué?

-Porque tendrás que cuidar a dos críos, te lo dice una experta.

Así, entre juegos, gritos y risas, llegó la mañana del último día del año. Sara, viendo aquella escena, ya se imaginaba a su familia, en un futuro no muy lejano, desayunando y peleando como hacía Noah con Lucas. Este, a su vez, se iba dando cada vez más cuenta de que un niño en su vida sería algo nuevo que, aunque no quería ahora en su matrimonio puesto que aún seguía muy vivo, si que querría en un tiempo. Pepa se había despertado con el mayor de los ánimos aquella mañana y tenía energía para tumbar a tres hombres más si era necesario. Por su parte, Silvia se sentía por primera vez como en casa. Viendo a sus dos morenas, juntas, alegres, recordaba con nostalgia aquellos maravillosos días en que Noah llegaba y saltaba en la cama de matrimonio. Sus mañanas siempre habían estados llenas de luz, y tras seis meses apagadas, hoy se había encendido una chispita.

Noah, la más pequeña, la que parecía única y exclusivamente atenta al juego, había visto una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto nunca en la cara de ambas madres. Una sonrisa brillante, verdadera y, lo más importante, una sonrisa que aún se mantenía. Era como si el regalo de reyes hubiese llegado antes de lo normal.

Fue esa mañana del treinta y uno de diciembre cuando todos despertaron felices. Había empezado bien el último día del año, ¿terminaría de la misma forma? Ninguno lo sabía, eso sí, la esperanza había aparecido para muchos después de estar meses escondida bajo algo que ya casi era inexistente, y es que el miedo se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño a medida que las sonrisas crecían.

-¡Gracias Rita!-Exclamó Pepa por teléfono-. El día de tu cumpleaños te voy a regalar un crucero, te pasas el día haciéndome favores.

-Que no es ná, zanguanga. Nos vemos en un ratillo.

Pepa, sonriendo, apagó el móvil. Al girar la cabeza vio unos ojos muy interesados, mirándola. Su hija casi suplicaba que le dijera de una vez la respuesta.

-Rita te trae el vestido.

La sonrisa de Noah creció y comenzó a dar saltitos.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!

Rita había accedido a coger el vestido de la pequeña que estaba en casa de Silvia. Su compañera vivía cerca y tenía las llaves desde hacía años.

-Ahora quédate en el salón jugando mientras los demás nos preparamos ¿vale?

-¡Yo quiero venir!

Pepa puso los ojos en blanco y en pocos segundos se inventó una nueva excusa. Tener en el piso de arriba a una niña de tres años haciendo constantes preguntas sobretodo y correteando por ahí era bastante agotador. Tenía ganas de arreglarse junto a Sara y Silvia, como antes, sin más preocupaciones.

-Primero, señorita, se dice "yo voy", no "yo vengo". Y segundo: Si vienes y estamos arriba ¿quién abre la puerta a los invitados?

Noah se colocó el dedo en la boca, como siempre hacía, y asintió decidida. A cualquier crío se le puede entretener mandándole una tarea siempre y cuando se le de a notar que es importante. Que es "de mayores".

Cuando vio a su hija sacar de su mochilita unos muñecos pequeños y su conejito de peluche –aquel que, teniendo la pequeña dos años, le daban para que se olvidara de que tenía que ir a la guardería-, Pepa comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Eran ya las seis y media y quedaba poco para que el resto de los invitados de aquel último día del año llegaran a aquel grandioso chalet. Lucas estaba ya más que arreglado, pero las chicas, que habían comenzado a ducharse a las seis menos cuarto, aún estaban con los preparativos.

Bostezó mientras iba camino a la habitación de Sara y en cuanto entró y vio a Lucas atándole al cuello el vestido, movió la mano pidiéndole al chico que se apartara.

-Tú, fuera de la habitación que nos retrasas.

Lucas apartó las manos indicándole que no hacía nada malo.

-Eh, eh, que se lo estoy poniendo, no quitando.

-Ya, pero Silvia y yo vamos a cambiarnos aquí también, venga largo.

Lucas miró a Sara sin creerse aquello, buscando ayuda de la rubia, pero esta se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Finalmente el chico soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación vociferando.

-¡Me echan de mi propia habitación! Esto es increíble… ¡Pues luego no os quejéis si le enseño palabrotas a Noah! ¡Es la única que me escucha en esta casa!

Sara soltó una carcajada y Pepa puso los ojos en blanco dejando salir una sonrisa. Miró a su sobrina y un impulso hizo que le diera un beso en la frente.

-Contenta ¿eh?-Preguntó Sara.

Pepa la miró extrañada. No tenía un pelo de tonta y sabía que su sobrina lo había dicho por algo.

-Pues sí, ¿por?

-No, por nada.

Pepa sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tampoco iba a insistir aunque se imaginaba a que se refería Sara.

Cerró la puerta, comenzó a descalzarse y antes de quitarse el resto de la ropa, vio un pañuelo rojo colocado en la silla donde se maquillaba su sobrina.

-Sara, rojo oscuro y rojo claro no, por favor. ¿Desde cuando pegan?

-No es para mí, es para Silvia-Comentó mientras se recogía el pelo hacia atrás para maquillarse mejor-. Y por cierto, ve a dárselo tú, que sino no termino.

Pepa frunció el ceño primero por ver lo vaga que era su sobrina, y segundo por el hecho de que Silvia esa noche llevase un pañuelo. ¿No iba a llevar el vestido negro?

Cogió el pañuelo y, silbando, llegó a la habitación de la pelirroja. Llamó un par de veces y Silvia la dejó pasar pensando que era Sara.

En cuanto vio a Pepa a través del espejo en que se estaba mirando, se paralizó un poco, al igual que la morena. Pepa, muy confiada y alegre, le llevaba el pañuelo a su ex mujer, pero no se había parado a pensar en que tendría que hablar con ella, cosa que no había hecho en toda la tarde. Se habían limitado a mirarse tímidamente y ahora, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encontraban en la habitación, solas, y una de ellas con un vestido verdaderamente provocativo, lo que no pasó inadvertido para la morena.

-Wao…-Murmuró mirándola de arriba abajo.

Silvia se sonrojó al instante y volvió a girarse mirándose en el espejo y arreglándose un poco el pelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te traigo el pañuelo. Pero no te lo pongas.

Silvia la miró a través del cristal un tanto extrañada.

-¿Por?

-Por no estropear la obra de arte que estoy viendo ahora mismo. Estás… preciosa.

No, preciosa no era la palabra. Provocadora, sexy… Esas encajaban mejor, aunque no iba a soltárselas así como así.

-Gracias. Y si me pongo el pañuelo es por tu culpa. Mira-Se señaló el cuello un poco indignada y Pepa finalmente se acercó. Empezó a ver las numerosas marcas desde bastante lejos y soltó una carcajada-. A mí no me hace gracia. Mira que eres bruta ¿eh?

-No te molestaba mientras te las hacía.

Silvia la miró a los ojos, profundos. La miraban como ella sabía y se insinuaba con aquellas frases que parecían simples, pero por su tonalidad se las notaban llenas de sensualidad.

-Apenas me di cuenta. No eres tan buena en la cama.

Ahora era la pelirroja la que se insinuaba. En la tarde ambas habían pensado lo mismo, en que tenían que hablarlo, en que no podían volver a caer… Pero la tentación estaba ahí y era una tentación mayor que cualquiera.

Pepa soltó un bufido y se colocó a su espalda, mirándose también en el espejo. Una de sus manos pasó a la cintura de Silvia, la otra acarició su cuello. La piel de la pelirroja se erizó bajo este leve contacto.

Pepa se acercó a la oreja de su ex mujer.

-Con solo esto, ya te hago sentir más que cualquier hombre te haya hecho sentir en tu vida.

-Eres una engreída.

La morena colocó la otra mano también en la cintura y se pegó todo lo que pudo a Silvia, quien notaba el corazón botar lleno de nervios. Sin esperárselo, Pepa besó su cuello levemente, ahogándola en un sinfín de sensaciones.

-Te encanta que sea así… Y a mi me encanta que tú seas así.

-¿Así… cómo?

Ya respiraba entrecortadamente y la morena no dudo en subir de la cintura a su pecho, acariciándole uno por encima del vestido. Silvia cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Así…Mírate-Silvia abrió los ojos para verse a sí misma frente al espejo, con Pepa a su espalda, acariciándola-. Tan ahogada… Tan caliente.

-No…No estoy caliente…

-Y viendo como te engañas… Me encantas.

-Pepa, para. Aún no te has vestido y…

-¿Para qué vestirme si me ibas a quitar la ropa ahora mismo?

-Pepa…-Insistió, pero notó una mano meterse por debajo de la falta del vestido y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Mamá!-Escucharon exclamar a Noah.

Se separaron bruscamente sabiendo que la puerta, aunque no abierta, sí estaba entornada y su hija andaba cerca por la proximidad de la voz.

Silvia se colocó bien el vestido y, efectivamente, unos segundos después la pequeña apareció por la puerta con cara de enfado.

-¡El primo Lucas me ha quitado a Toni!-Se quejó refiriéndose al peluche.

Pepa volteó los ojos y, tras acariciarle la cabeza a su hija, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Díselo a mamá Silvia, que yo me tengo que dar una ducha en menos de diez minutos-Miró a la pelirroja y sonrió-. Una ducha de agua fría.

Cuando la morena desapareció tras la puerta, Silvia sonrió y parpadeó varias veces sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado ahí. El corazón estaba agitado, así como su respiración, y por si fuera poco ella también necesitaba una ducha fría, aunque ahora no le daría tiempo y se acababa de duchar.

Mirando embobada hacia la puerta descubrió a su hija tirándole del vestido.

-Que sí, mi amor, ahora bajo y le digo que te devuelva a Toni ¿vale?

La niña asintió agradecida y le tendió los brazos a su madre para que la cogiera. Silvia lo hizo y le besó la mejilla. Entonces su hija le señaló el cuello abriendo la boca asombrada. La pelirroja se tensó unos segundos.

-¿Te has hecho pupas?

-Eh… no. Son mosquitos, cariño. Aquí en medio del campo hay muchos.

-Oh…

Se escuchó las ruedas de un coche frenar frente a la casa y Silvia soltó a la niña en el suelo, la cual corrió escaleras abajo, teniendo cuidado de no caerse. Antes de llegar abajo del todo, se dio cuenta de que Lucas le abría la puerta a una mujer que no conocía, por lo que subió las escaleras de nuevo, pero por curiosa que era, volvió a echar un vistazo atrás. No, no sabía quien era esa mujer que, casi llorando, abrazaba a su primo Lucas.

Camino a la habitación de Silvia se encontró con Pepa, quien al escuchar el coche había decido ducharse después. Era tan curiosa como su hija.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó.

Noah negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Silvia salió también de la habitación, ya con el vestido y el pañuelo puestos, maquillada y peinada.

-¿Quién ha llegado?

-No sé-Respondió la niña sin moverse del sitio, esperando que sus madres bajaran de una vez.

Silvia y Pepa se miraron extrañadas y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. A medida que lo hacían iban dándose cuenta de quien era aquella mujer a la que la pequeña no conocía, y era normal, nunca la había visto antes. Silvia se paralizó un poco en cuanto la vio, y es que hacía más de tres años que no veía a su hermana, a Lola, que ahora le sonreía emocionada.

-¡Lola!-Gritó la pelirroja bajando las escaleras a tal velocidad que casi se tropieza.

Se echó a los brazos de su hermana, quien la apretó muchísimo y le dio cientos de besos en la mejilla.

-¡Estás guapísima, hermana!

-¡Y tú! Es… Es increíble, ¿qué haces aquí?

Pero la mujer no contestó a la pregunta, puesto que vio a una morena alta detrás de ellas, sonriendo como siempre.

-¡Pepa!

-¡Cuñada!

Se dieron un abrazo más fuerte si cabía y entre las dos apenas le dejaron espacio para hablar, puesto que la ahogaban entre preguntas.

-No sabíamos que venías.

-¿Por qué no nos has avisado?

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Por qué has venido?

-¿Cómo has llegado?

-Eh, eh, tranquilas-Las calmó Lola-. Sabéis que las navidades solas me deprimen, y no es lo mismo pasarlas con las amigas que con la familia. Quería que fuese una sorpresa, por eso llamé a Lucas, que me dio las coordenadas para el GPS y listo.

La morena y la pelirroja miraron al chico agradecidas y él sonrió. Intuitivamente miró hacia las escaleras, donde vio a Noah, que sentada en el último escalón observaba con intriga la escena. ¿Quién era esa mujer a las que todos querían? ¿A qué venían tantos abrazos?

La cara de la niña era un poema, y Lucas estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero algo más llamó su atención. Sara, con el vestido rojo que le quedaba increíblemente bien, se asomaba al piso de abajo sin comprender.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Todos subieron la mirada y Silvia y Pepa se apartaron, dejando ver a Lola. Sara, al principio sin creérselo, fijó más la vista para asegurarse de que era ella, entonces sonrió y bajó las escaleras corriendo con los brazos extendidos. Se tiró encima de su madre, quien la sujetó como si aún tuviera cinco años, con cariño y nostalgia, regalándole mimos con solo abrazarla.

-¡Mamá!

-Mi niña…

Lola se emocionó de más y dejó escapar alguna lagrimilla. Sara comenzó a llorar también y ante esto, Silvia las imitó rodeándolas con los brazos, quedándose así abrazadas las tres.

-Y ahí están todas las Castro-Le dijo Pepa a Lucas, que disfrutaba de la escena tanto como ella.

Tras unos segundos más de abrazo familiar, las tres se separaron secándose las lágrimas y riéndose al ver lo increíblemente sensibles que se habían puesto. Lola miró bien a su hija y a su hermana y volvió a regalarles un cumplido acorde a su vestimenta.

Noah, sin poder aguantarlo más, se levantó del escalón, se acercó a Pepa, y sujetó su pantalón un tanto vergonzosa, con el dedo en la boca, observando, pensando.

Fue entonces cuando Lola, al dirigirse a Pepa, reparó en la niña.

La miró extrañada y de pronto, con los ojos como platos, miró a Silvia.

-No…-Dijo sin creérselo mirando a la pequeña.

-Sí-Respondió su hermana.

-No puede ser… ¿esta es Noah?

La niña, al escuchar su nombre, la miró aún más atenta. Aquella mujer le miraba maravillada, aunque sin detallar bien en sus facetas, simplemente sorprendida por su estatura, por su edad. A Lola no se le había olvidado que tenía una sobrina, simplemente no se la imaginaba así, sino en un carrito, con un año y sin saber decir más de cinco palabras juntas.

Pepa asintió a la pregunta de su cuñada y miró a su hija, a quien empujó un poquito para que se acercara a ella. Lola se colocó en cuclillas, al igual que Pepa.

-Cariño, ¿sabes quien es?-La pequeña negó con la cabeza-. Es la hermana de mamá. La mamá de la prima Sara.

Noah miró a su prima, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Es la mamá de la prima?

-Sí, se llama Lola. Es tu tía.

-¿Tita?-Preguntó para estar segura. Los nombres de las relaciones familiares la liaban un poco. Hermanos, tíos, abuelos, primos…

-Ajá-Dijo Pepa-. ¿No le dices hola?

Entonces, con la alegría que se conocía a la niña, con esa sonrisa tan bonita y sin una pizca de vergüenza tras comprender que aquella mujer era parte de su familia, agitó la mano.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó sacando una sonrisa amplia a todos los presentes.

-Hola. ¿Cuántos añitos tienes, cielo?

-Tres.

-¡Ala! ¡Qué mayor!-Miró a su hermana y a Pepa aún sonriendo-. Está muy grande-La miró de nuevo y le acarició el pelo-. Y es preciosa, por dios Pepa, es idéntica a ti.

-Ella es más guapa-Dijo la morena, como siempre decía cuando la comparaban con su hija.

Lola se quedó mirando a Noah unos segundos más que pasaron rápidos, en silencio. Entonces se escuchó fuera algún que otro coche entrando en los alrededores del chalet y Silvia se apretó bien el pañuelo. La llegada de su hermana le había trastocado, pero no se le había olvidado esas marcas en el cuello. Precisamente por esto miró a Pepa en un acto reflejo y al verla sin vestir, bufó.

-La gente está llegando y tú sin vestir-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ah, mierda, es verdad. Voy a prepararme.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y su hija se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Has dicho una _palabota_!-Exclamó consiguiendo que todos rieran.

-Perdón, mi vida. Tú eso no lo digas ¿eh?

Todos volvieron a reír.

**Silvia**

**(*)**La fiesta comenzó a animarse en el momento en que todos saludaron a Lola. Durante casi toda la noche fue el centro de atención, aunque al acercarse las doce, cada uno se centró en su propio tema. Lo cierto era que todos vinieron muy guapos. Algunos, como Lucas y Aitor, desentonaban por llevar una camisa semi-desabrochada, una lisa blanca y otra de cuadros azulada. Los demás hombres llevaban traje y corbata, aunque pronto las chaquetas se dejaron encima del perchero y el sofá.

Rita estaba espléndida esa noche, o por lo menos yo lo pensé así. Su sonrisa era sincera, tenía la cara iluminada y un vestido verde junto a las medias negras y las botas. Estuvo toda la noche hablando con mi hermana, quien no parecía creerse lo que le contaba una de sus mejores amigas.

Sara, por su parte, se sentía genial siendo la anfitriona. No había cosa que le gustara más, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Aunque tenía que tener la comida y todo preparado en poco tiempo, cuando la cena estuvo servida, escuchó felicitaciones y comentarios sobre el gran chalet que había comprado Lucas.

Noah, ahora a las once y media, estaba en el sofá junto a Sabina, viendo los programas infantiles que echaban en fin de año. La última vez que las miré, ambas estaban riéndose. Me encantaba ver la unión que había entre ambas. Esa amistad estaba tan llena de inocencia que se podía ver el cariño mutuo que se sentían. Mi hija no se avergonzaba de decir un "te quiero" si lo sentía. Abrazaba y besaba sin miedo a mostrar su cariño, y tenía tan pocos miedos, que a veces me asustaba. Era demasiado valiente.

Sonreí cuando vi a Pepa acercarse al sofá y, sonriendo también con la televisión, se sentó al lado de Noah, comenzando a acariciarle el pelo. Vi a Sabina bostezar y bajarse del sofá. Seguramente tenía sueño, igual que Noah, que bostezó alguna que otra vez.

De vez en cuando la pequeña le decía algo a Pepa, la cual contestaba con exageración. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hija, aunque fueran cinco minutos, y la verdad, era algo que valoraba mucho de ella. Lo mejor era que aquella entrega con su hija no solo la percibía yo.

Lola me sacó de mi atontamiento mientras las miraba allí, juntas, Noah apoyada en el cuerpo de su madre mientras esta, con cariño y seguramente esperando a que se quedara dormida, le daba caricias en la cabeza.

-Aún sigo sin creerme lo que estoy viendo-Dijo mi hermana.

-¿El qué?

-Todo. Que Noah esté tan grande, que sea tan guapa, que… que sea tu hija, Silvia-La miré-. ¿Tú te has parado a pensar lo grande que es eso?

-Lo pienso cada día. Esa niña es mi vida, Lola. Es mi vida entera y más. Ser madre es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

-Siempre es lo mejor. Ver que crece, que aprende cosas de ti, que necesita tu apoyo y protección… y que por la noche te diga que te quiere.

-Sí…

Sonreí y volví a girarme para ver a Noah, que finalmente se había quedado dormida.

-Pero aún me creo menos lo de Pepa.

-¿Qué pasa con Pepa?

-¡Mírala! Está junto a su hija, le da cariño, se preocupa por ella… ¡Le adora! ¿Quién nos iba a decir que una chica como ella podría atarse tanto a una niña? No me imaginaba que se implicaría tanto.

-Y lo que te has perdido. Ahora Noah tiene cierta independencia, pero cuando nació se pasaba el día con ella en brazos. A medida que crecía hacía más y más cosas con ella, y aunque de las dos sea la que más la regañe, la quiere más que a nada.

Suspiré. Me dolía un poco el pecho al recordar viejos tiempos, pero me repuse. La herida ya no podría abrirse, estaba totalmente curada, cicatrizada.

-¿Regañarla? ¿Hace falta reñir a esa preciosidad?

Solté una carcajada.

-¡Buf! Será preciosa, pero más traviesa que un demonio.

-¿Noah? ¡Pues no lo parece!

-Pues sí. Es un manojo de nervios, curiosa, muy lista y no le da miedo casi nada. Vamos, un terremoto.

Lola rió y volvió a mirar a Pepa, quien cogía a la niña en brazos y, tras lanzarme una mirada cómplice, la sacó del salón, la llevó a la habitación de arriba y la dejó en su cama.

Parece extraño eso de que no estuviera pensando en Pepa aquella noche, pero es que mi cabeza estaba ocupada en otro asunto. Un asunto llamado David.

Había llegado sobre las nueve, trajeado, muy apuesto. En cuanto lo vi entrar por la puerta tuve que mirar a otra parte. Me era imposible sostenerle la mirada, aun que a él parecía pasarle lo mismo.

Me daba tanta pena perder a un amigo como David… Y supe que a él también le afectaba cuando, unos minutos antes de las doce, mientras estaba en la cocina bebiendo agua, se acercó a mí un poco cabizbajo, como avergonzado. Me giré sonriendo levemente para tranquilizarme y también él relajó sus hombros tensos. Desde en momento en que le vi llegar supe que habría un momento en que tendríamos que hablar, y si ese momento había llegado, hablaríamos. Cuanto antes dejásemos las cosas claras, mejor.

-Hola-Dijo él.

-Hola.

-Estás preciosa.

-Gracias, tú también vienes muy guapo.

-Supongo que hay que empezar el nuevo año arreglado.

Silencio. Me apoyé en la encimera apretando mirando el vaso que tenía entre las manos. Él carraspeó la garganta y tuve que levantar la vista.

-Siento lo que pasó.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender. ¿Lo sentía? Pero si había sido yo la que lo había utilizado como conejillo de indias ¿o es que me confundió? Buf, ocurrió todo tan rápido que ya hasta los recuerdos estaban borrosos.

-No, sería yo la que tiene que disculparse y…

-No Silvia, de verdad, deja que me disculpe. Cada vez que pienso que te besé y encima aseguré que me querías… Me pongo malo solo al recordarlo. No soy nadie para hablar por ti, y mucho menos para besarte sin permiso.

Cierto, me besó sin permiso. Pero yo se lo devolví, soy tan o más culpable que él.

-Vale, las acepto, pero también yo hice mal.

David sonrió y negó con la cabeza, seguramente pensando en lo cabezona que era. Yo sonreí también.

-Me da igual quien tenga la culpa, yo lo único que sé es que odio estar así contigo-Aseguró él-. Te echo de menos, Silvia. No nos hablamos, no nos miramos…

-Ya, la verdad es que es un poco difícil ver que te llevas así con uno de tus grandes amigos.

Entonces su expresión cambió. Me miró serio, seguro, y se rascó la nuca con nervios.

-Eso es otra cosa de la que debemos hablar-Dijo volviéndose a tensar-. Yo no sé como demostrarte que estoy enamorado de ti.

Aquello me llegó totalmente de improvisto. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas intentando analizar esto último, y finalmente acepté que no me estaba enterando de nada.

-No te entiendo.

-Pues que… que yo te quiero de verdad, Silvia. Que lo daría todo por ti, que sería capaz de ir al otro lado del mundo si me lo pidieras. Que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Me puse un poco nerviosa, esta vez no me sentía halagada. Después de lo de anoche tenía que aceptar que la soledad se había esfumado y ni siquiera un cumplido tan halagador como los que me hacía David podría hacerme dudar ahora de mis sentimientos. Simplemente no estaba enamorada de nadie, y la verdad, me tranquilizaba saberlo. E insistía en que lo de Pepa era solo sexo, por muy mal que sonase.

-David… a ver, yo no dudo en que me quieras, Si me lo dices es por algo, pero… pero es que yo ahora no estoy en condiciones de tener pareja.

-Ya… La verdad es que te has divorciado y lo entiendo, pero quiero que me entiendas tú también. Algún día tendrás que rehacer. ¿Vas a estar siempre notando la falta de amor al llegar la noche? Tienes que aceptar que Pepa y tú no volveréis a estar juntas, y si ya lo has aceptado, creo que debes quitarte ese miedo a sufrir de nuevo. Y si es porque no me quieres, podemos probar para ver si funciona, para ver si conmigo dejas de sufrir.

Aquello me dolió un poco. Dijo mucho en muy pocas palabras, pero lo que más me solió fue eso de que Pepa y yo no volveríamos a estar juntas. Eso y la falta de amor me habían llegado al pecho, donde el corazón ahora latía un poco triste.

Amor… si yo misma había dicho que no quería a Pepa, y evidentemente ella no me quería a mí, ¿qué pasó anoche? Vale, yo decía que era solo sexo, pero pensarlo más fríamente lo hacía más duro. ¿Iba a seguir así siempre? ¿Acostándome con una mujer a la que ni amaba? No podía ser, yo misma había iniciado el proceso de divorcio solo por eso, por no quererla. ¿Significaba aquello que la quería? O mejor dicho, ¿significaba que nunca la había dejado de querer?

Y otra vez con las dudas. Dudas que me hacían sufrir y acabar mirando al suelo, pensativa. Fue por David, que esperaba una respuesta, por lo que levanté la cabeza de nuevo.

-Yo no sé si volveré a rehacer o no, pero ahora… Ahora simplemente no puedo-Dije con la mayor sinceridad. Comenzaba a notar un escozor en la boca del estómago-. Te prometo que en el momento en que necesite una pareja, me pensaré la propuesta de salir contigo, de intentar quererte. Pero ahora necesito un amigo, David. Solo un amigo.

Él asintió un poco alicaído y sonrió tristemente acariciándome la mejilla.

-Vale. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

No sé si sería verdad o no, pero no se preocupaba demasiado en hacer las cosas bien. No pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas y me hacía un poco de daño con sus palabras, pero eso no era culpa suya.

Suspiré y me aparté de él, despidiéndome con la mano. Estaba comenzando a sentirme triste, sola y un poco agobiada, por lo que, antes de que sonaran las campanadas que anunciarían el nuevo año, me dirigí al porche buscando un poco de aire fresco **(*)**

Pepa, en cuanto acostó a su hija, miró el reloj. Aún quedaban unos minutos para las doce, y antes de que empezara la fiesta, los aplausos y en definitiva el nuevo año, también ella quería arreglar varios asuntos. Aitor, en cuanto entró, fue abrazado por Noah, a quien cogió en brazos y, tras saludar a unos y a otros, jugó con ella durante un buen rato. Por supuesto, ellos dos ni se miraron. La morena casi había olvidado aquella noche y al verle le tembló el pulso y se sintió asqueada por lo que había hecho. Él, por su parte, no sabía muy bien si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal y si Pepa lo había hecho por algo en especial.

Entre miradas duras e incómodas en la cena y algunos gestos serios, ambos supieron que debían hablar. Él no quería perderla y ella, en el fondo, lo necesitaba como el mejor amigo que había sido tras la boda.

Ahora, los minutos antes en que todos estaban frente a la tele, viendo el programa que anunciaría el fin de año, vieron los dos una ocasión perfecta para zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. Aitor quería saber la respuesta de Pepa, fuese positiva y negativa, porque estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios y quería saber por fin sus sentimientos.

Una mirada cómplice los hizo a los dos salir del salón y hablar al principio de las escaleras. Pepa no era como Silvia, y Aitor tampoco era como David, por lo que la conversación fue al grano desde un principio y los nervios no obstruyeron las palabras que querían salir.

-Mira, Aitor, yo hablar no sé, y aclarar cosas mucho menos, yo lo único que sé es que eres mi amigo, tío. Siempre has estado conmigo y ahora después de esto… pues no sé, no quiero que se rompa esa amistad-Fue clara y rápida, aunque se la veía un poco nerviosa.

-Yo lo que quiero saber es qué fue para ti.

Silencio. En parte porque se bloquearon al pensar en aquella noche, en parte porque Pepa necesitaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

-Nada.

Fue tan seco que el chico notó que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, pero él era fuerte y supo reponerse sin titubear.

-Entonces siento haberme aprovechado de ti. Sabía que estabas borracha y aún así…-Le pegó un golpe a la barandilla de la escalera-. ¡Si es que soy un gilipollas!

-No, la gilipollas soy yo por no saber controlarme cuando bebo. Joder…-Se sentó en las escaleras con desgana y se pasó las manos por la cara-. Que nos hemos acostado Aitor… me cago en todo…

Aitor la miraba pensando si había sido tan malo. Bueno, también era normal, una mujer recién divorciada, borracha y lesbiana, acostándose con él, que siempre había sido el típico colega. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me jode?-Preguntó Aitor. Pepa no lo miró-. Que no sé si lo que hicimos fue solo fruto de la bebida o verdaderamente sientes algo.

La morena levantó entonces la vista y lo miró.

-Fue por la bebida-No tardó en aclarar eso. Mientras antes lo dijera, antes acabaría la conversación.

Aitor sonrió irónico y triste y asintió mirando a la pared. Tampoco él era capaz de mirarla.

-Lo suponía. Eres una chica con cabeza, sabes que si te acuestas con alguien es porque la quieres, porque ella te quiere a ti y porque es importante. No eres de las que te acuestas solo por sexo, por lo menos desde que te conocí.

Pepa fue girando la mirada poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto fijo, el cual se quedó mirando. Sintió de pronto como si le estrujaran el corazón para exprimir toda la culpa y se avergonzó de sí misma. No solo se había acostado con Aitor estando borracha sino que ahora, sin saber si quería a Silvia, sin saber si ella la quería y estando divorciadas, se habían acostado la noche anterior. Apretó los puños, sintió que le entraban ganas de llorar y tuvo que levantarse para salir fuera, al porche, donde tomaría un poco el aire, a ver si así se le quitaban esas ganas de llorar. Por si fuera poco, los nervios le estaban produciendo unas ganas de vomitar considerables.

-Estás sensible, chica-Se dijo en cuanto salió y se apoyó en la barandilla. Cerró los ojos un poco, sin apretarlos, y respiró profundamente varias veces, no solo para hacer desaparecer esas ganas de vomitar que tenía, sino para guardarse el llanto.

Ella, que no era de llorar, llevaba un tiempo bastante nerviosa hormonalmente hablando. Se deprimía con facilidad y lloraba a menudo, aunque solo fueran un par de lágrimas.

Pero esa noche fue capaz de aguantarse. Se había sentido una persona horrible mientras hablaba con Aitor, pero lo peor era que se estaba dando cuenta de que así no podía seguir, de que tenía que hablar con Silvia aunque le diera muchísimo miedo.

Como si el destino estuviera de su lado, la pelirroja apareció paseando por el porche desde el otro lado del chalet. Había salido de la cocina y caminaba mirando al suelo, acurrucada en sí misma, metida en sus pensamientos tras la conversación con David.

En cuanto Pepa la vio, aquellos pensamientos de hablar con Silvia se desvanecieron. Verla ahí, acurrucada en el pañuelo, con las manos entrelazas por el frío y la mirada perdida, la aturdía. No podía hablar con ella. No podía porque si lo hacía se arriesgaba a perder lo que ahora tenían.

Silvia levantó la cabeza y se paró en cuanto notó a alguien cerca suya. Al ver a Pepa apoyada en la barandilla, con aire pensativo, mirándola, todo el agobio se marchó, y aunque se supone que la tensión debería aparecer, pasó todo lo contrario. Una enorme tranquilidad que curaba la soledad las relajaba, haciéndolas sonreír levemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tomar el aire, me he mareado un poco con tanta gente dentro, ya sabes. ¿Y tú? Hace mucho frío.

-Yo también necesitaba tomar el aire, no me encuentro del todo bien.

Un silencio para nada incómodo se interpuso entre ambas y por la cabeza de las dos pasó la misma sensación de nostalgia. Otros años, por esas fechas, estaban abrazadas, o cogidas de las manos, mirando la tele y contando los segundos que quedaban para fin de año. Ahora la distancia entre las mujeres parecía mucho mayor.

-¡Titas!-Exclamó Sara cuando sacó la cabeza por la puerta. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara-. ¡Rápido! ¡Quedan cuarenta segundos!

En cuanto dijo esto se esfumó otra vez hacia dentro, y las chicas la escucharon gritar, advirtiendo a todo el mundo, preparándolos para la cuenta atrás.

Sonrieron para aliviar la sensación de nostalgia y se miraron. Silvia encogió los hombros.

-Pues aquí viene un año más.

-Un año más-Repitió Pepa.

-¿Vamos? Sino no nos va a dar tiempo a llegar para la cuenta atrás.

-Sí, claro.

Se miraron durante unos segundos más. A ambas les apetecía abrazarse y besarse, darse alguna muestra de cariño que hiciera aquel principio de año un poco más llevadero.

Silvia finalmente se giró dispuesta a abrir la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Pepa, quien, observando a su ex mujer y sintiendo grandes punzadas en el pecho producidas por los nervios, la tristeza y la nostalgia, no pudo contenerse, y sujetó la muñeca de Silvia, que con este leve contacto se giró de nuevo. Pepa tiró suavemente de su mano hasta pegarse a la pelirroja, y en cuanto escuchó las voces de sus amigos y familiares comenzar la cuenta atrás, le acarició la cara, sonriendo tiernamente.

-¡Cinco!

Silvia, hipnotizada por los ojos de Pepa, no hizo ademán de separarse.

-¡Cuatro!

Aún así, la morena la tenía bien cogida de la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra continuaba en la mejilla ahora caliente de la pelirroja.

-¡Tres!

Silvia, nerviosa, cogió aire y se pegó aún más a Pepa.

-¡Dos!

Ella ya no podía más, y aunque Pepa fue la que lo comenzó todo tirando de su muñeca, fue la Silvia la que se colocó de puntillas en sus tacones.

-¡Uno!

Los brazos de la pelirroja se enroscaron en el cuello de Pepa. La morena sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de Silvia y finalmente sus labios se unieron, dándoles a ambas la calidez que tanto necesitaban.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-Se escuchó gritar a todos los invitados.

Dentro, el escándalo, los aplausos y los gritos lo llenaban todo. Fuera, un beso más romántico y tierno de lo que ambas se habrían imaginado, también lo acaparaba todo. Sentimientos, recuerdos, lágrimas, risas, palabras, engaños, ilusión, esperanza…Todo. Esta vez el beso no pasó a un grado mayor de sensualidad. Ambas se encontraban bien así, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilas, saboreando la boca de la otra, disfrutando de aquel contacto que, sin querer, se estaban regalando. Solo una vez se separó Pepa de Silvia para decirle con muchísimo cariño, lo que tanto se había escuchado esa noche:

-Feliz año nuevo.

Silvia sonrió.

-Feliz año nuevo.

Y volvieron a besarse, sin importarles si lo estaban haciendo bien, si deberían ir con más cuidado, y si estaban enamoradas o no. Solo besándose y dejándose besar, con la brisa fría del invierno pasando por alrededor de ambas, arrastrando con ella aquellas dudas que una vez aparecieron y que las frenaba a hacer lo que verdaderamente les mandaba el corazón.


	11. 11 ¿Y ahora qué?

**11- ¿Y ahora qué?**

2 de Enero.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?-Preguntó Pepa en voz alta estando en el coche. Estaba sola, conduciendo, pero a través de los altavoces del coche hablaba y escuchaba a su sobrina, que parecía exagerarlo todo-. Vamos a comprar los regalos de reyes a Noah, ya está.

-_Los regalos a Noah, juntas._

-Pues claro que juntas, Sara. A ver, divorciadas o no, somos sus madres.

-_Ya, pero se empieza comprando regalos y al final…_

Pepa dio un frenazo cuando el coche delantero marchó por la dirección contraria que marcaba el intermitente.

-¡Me cago en…!-Pitó-. ¡Aprende a conducir! De verdad, luego dicen que las tías conducimos mal.

-_Tita, no me cambies de tema._

-¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado? Al principio insistías en que nos lleváramos bien, y ahora parece que quieres vernos separadas ¿Te decides?

-_Joder tita, que no soy tonta. Contéstame sinceramente, ¿habéis vuelto?_

-¿Quién?

-_Silvia y tú, ¿quién va a ser? _

Pepa soltó un bufido junto a una sonrisa de "¿qué me estás contando?". Negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¿a qué viene eso?

_-Entonces os trajisteis un amante a casa porque lo de la otra noche yo no lo soñé._

Pepa suspiró apretando el volante, aunque al final acabó relajándose al saber que Sara lo sabía y no tenía que fingir más. Se paró en un semáforo.

-Nos escuchaste ¿verdad?

-_Cómo para no escucharos, Silvia gime más que habla… -_Pepa sonrió ante esta observación_-. ¿Estáis juntas de nuevo o no?_

-No, no estamos juntas.

-_¿Entonces a qué jugáis?-_Lo preguntó secamente, borde. Pepa frunció el ceño.

-Vas a conseguir que me ponga a la defensiva, ¿Quieres decirme de una puñetera vez qué te pasa?

-_Que me preocupo por Noah, tita. Que la niña ya ha pasado bastante como para que sigáis jodiéndole la vida. Ya sois mayorcitas ¿no crees? Tanto dejarlo, volver a empezar, divorciaros… ¿y ahora qué? Os casáis de nuevo y en dos días un nuevo divorcio._

Pepa le regaló un silencio a Sara, quien se sintió fatal en cuanto pronunció aquellas últimas palabras. Le había dado un golpe bajo, pero es que no le parecía demasiado bien aquello que estaban haciendo. Si volvían, era para siempre. Nada de encuentros casuales para regalarse miradas frente a una hija ilusionada que al final descubre que sus madres no son nada.

Aún así hablar del divorcio de aquella manera fue un poco doloroso.

-Te has pasado, ¿no, Sarita?

La nombrada suspiró al micrófono y el semáforo se puso en verde. Pepa pisó suavemente el acelerador.

-_Lo siento, es solo que me preocupa que no sepáis lo que queréis y dañéis a Noah sin querer._

-Estoy aparcando, Sarita. Ya hablamos en otro momento ¿vale?

-_Vale, adiós._

-Chao, y por favor, lo de la otra noche…

-_Silencio absoluto, ya lo sé._

Pepa apagó el motor del coche y suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el volante, aturdida por la conversación con Sara. Se quitó el cinturón y en cuanto salió del vehículo y miró hacia arriba, sonrió. Era su casa, bueno, ahora la casa de Silvia. Hacía mucho que no dejaba el coche en aquel aparcamiento y se sentía bien al hacer lo que antes era rutina. Por suerte sabía que hoy sería un día de esos que solía vivir con su pelirroja. Bueno, parecido. Desde nochevieja las tensiones entre ambas habían desaparecido. Solo cuando lo pensaban, Silvia se sentía culpable por haber actuado así, y Pepa se moría por dentro al ver que en el fondo hacían las cosas sin saber muy bien por qué. Y es que después de esa noche, hubo algún que otro beso furtivo, inesperado. De todas formas, Pepa tenía un remedio para el malestar de después: no pensar. Para ella, lo mejor era olvidarse y reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con Silvia o, por lo menos, no caer en la tentación.

Subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta un par de veces, dejándolo todo atrás.

Silvia la abrió con el peine en la boca y los tacones en la mano. La sonrisa de ambas se hizo más amplia.

-Hola, pasa.

-¿Aún arreglándote?

-Arreglándome e investigando.

Pepa cerró la puerta tras de sí y frunció el ceño.

-¿Un nuevo caso?

Silvia soltó una carcajada. Aquello fue música para los oídos de la morena.

-No, investigo a tu hija. Ya me parecía a mí que se quejaba demasiado poco en la merienda.

-No te sigo.

-Espera, ven.

Silvia se sentó unos segundos en el sofá para ponerse los tacones y dejó el peine en la mesa. Se dirigió al cuarto de Noah y en cuanto entró, se subió en una silla ya colocada cerca del armario. Estiró el brazo hasta tocar la parte superior de él y sacó un trozo de bocadillo. Pepa sonrió alucinada.

-Qué fuerte.

-Y como esto, tres trozos más de bocadillo y, alucina, un trozo de manzana. Con eso de que la odia…

-¿Cómo llega ahí?

-Lo tirará desde abajo.

-Será todo lo traviesa que quieras, pero lista también es.

-Y que lo digas. Bueno, ya le echaremos la bronca después-Silvia colocó la silla en su sitio y salió de nuevo en busca del peine-. ¿La has dejado con mi padre?

-Sí, estaba como loca porque su abuelo iba a llevarla al parque.

Silvia sonrió y, peine en mano, se dirigió al baño. Durante todo este trayecto, Pepa iba detrás suya para poder hablar con ella.

Cuando Silvia entró al aseo y empezó a peinarse frente al espejo, la morena se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-No imaginas lo que hizo ayer-Anunció Pepa. Silvia la miró a través del cristal-. ¿Sabes el patio interior compartido que hay detrás de mi casa?

-Sí, ese que es para todos los vecinos.

-Ese. Pues está en el sótano, vamos, un par de pisos más abajo, y tu hija ha descubierto la gravedad. Desde la ventana de mi habitación tiró tres vasos de cristal, dos libros y, cuando entré en la habitación, la descubrí a punto de lanzar el bote de champú.

Silvia soltó una carcajada sonora.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso?

-Pues ni idea, pero el castigo se lo llevó. Sentada en el sofá sin hacer nada durante media hora.

Silvia dejó el peine en el lavabo.

-Pobre, con lo que le cuesta estarse quieta. Yo le levanto el castigo enseguida.

Pepa abrió la boca con una media sonrisa.

-Es decir, yo le castigo y le regaño para que vea que lo que hace no está bien, y tú le levantas el castigo así porque sí. ¡Con razón se porta tan mal! La estás malcriando ¿eh?

Silvia negó con la cabeza y salió del baño en busca de su bolso. Pepa llegó al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

-Es que hace pucheros y… me puede-Cuando encontró el bolso vio a Pepa sentada en el sofá y se puso las manos en las caderas-. Cuando quieras ¿eh?

Pepa puso cara de cansancio.

-¿Sabes el frío que hace? ¿No podemos ir después?

-No, no podemos ir después, que a estas alturas las jugueterías están abarrotadas y para cuando lleguemos está todo agotado.

-¿Cómo se van a agotar los juguetes?

-Pepa…-La llamó con el tonito que a la morena tanto le gustaba. Siempre la llamaba así cuando le ordenaba algo.

-Jo… es que no tengo ganas-Hizo pucheritos y la pelirroja suspiró.

-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como tu hija y levantarte del sofá?-Silvia estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Por qué conmigo no te valen los pucheritos?-Dijo levantándose resignada.

-Porque mi hija los hace mejor y sabe cómo manejarme.

Pepa sonrió pícaramente y se colocó frente a la puerta por la que deberían salir. Siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, decía cosas que ponían nerviosa a la pelirroja, pero es que esta se lo ponía en bandeja, todo había que decirlo.

-¿Y yo? ¿Yo no sé manejarte?

Silvia también sonrió, pero cerró los ojos con calma y negó con la cabeza, con la cual intentó pensar fríamente.

-No, Pepa, no sabes. Venga, aparta que nos tenemos que ir.

Pepa soltó un bufido, sonriendo.

-¿Y si te lo pido de otra manera?

-Pepa, por favor-No era una súplica, era más bien una orden.

La morena se acercó poco a poco a Silvia, la cual retrocedió un par de pasos pero finalmente se dejó sujetar por su ex mujer.

-Pepa, tenemos mucho que comprar y…

-Estás colorada.

La expresión de enfado desapareció y se tocó la mejilla. No estaba caliente, por lo que supo que no estaba sonrojada.

-¡Mentirosa!

-Pero te has puesto nerviosa. ¿Ves? He conseguido que cambies de tema.

-Eso no significa nada.

Pepa sonrió aún más ampliamente y llevó sus manos al trasero de su acompañante. La empujó hasta su propio cuerpo y con este acercamiento Silvia se tensó.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Reconoces que te controlo?

-Pepa…

La morena dejó un beso en los labios de Silvia, la cual se separó un poco sorprendida. De nada le sirvió separarse, puesto que en cuanto vio con claridad aquella hermosa cara, se acercó un poco más y besó sus labios. Tras ese beso llegó otro beso corto, y después otro, hasta que finalmente Pepa sujetó la cara de su ex mujer y se besaron tiernamente, dándose un beso largo y profundo.

-Acepta que te puedo manejar a mi antojo.

-No…

Las manos de Silvia se metieron bajo la cálida blusa de Pepa y acariciaron su espalda. La morena pasó al cuello de la chica y bajó su jersey, que tapaba aquella parte del cuerpo para esconder las marcas que aún se notaban.

Silvia se dejó besar mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador a Pepa bajo la blusa. Esto hizo que la morena sonriese y sujetara el jersey de la pelirroja dispuesta a quitárselo.

-Ahora no voy a poder parar-Le anunció tras darle un nuevo beso en los labios.

-Los juguetes no van a agotarse…

Este comentario le pareció tremendamente divertido a la morena ya que unos minutos antes había dicho todo lo contrario.

-¿Ves como consigo que hagas lo que yo quiera?

Le quitó el jersey y Silvia frunció el ceño. No le gustaba perder y, por orgullo, levantó el dedo índice muy decidida.

-Diez minutos ¿eh, Pepa?

-Diez minutos.

Pero en cuanto cayeron encima del sofá, ambas supieron que no cumplirían con su palabra.

Silvia, que estaba debajo de Pepa, le desabrochó el cinturón de los vaqueros con urgencia mientras la morena se quitaba la blusa. Tras deshacerse del pantalón, hicieron lo contrario con Silvia. Ella misma se bajaba los pantalones mientras que Pepa, besándole el cuello y la clavícula, le quitaba la blusa.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar-Dijo Silvia en voz alta mientras notaba como Pepa le desabrochaba el sujetador-. Ya no volveremos a caer.

-Va a ser difícil.

Los labios de la morena bajaron a uno de los pezones de Silvia, los cuales ya estaban más que duros. Dejando atrás preliminares y otros cariños que se solían dar, Pepa bajó la mano a la entrepierna de la pelirroja. La acarició por encima de las braguitas y Silvia cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel contacto.

-Hablo en serio…. Mmmm….

-No lo niego…-Subió los labios a su oreja-. Pero no vamos a poder, por lo menos yo.

-Pues…. Ahhhh… Se intenta.

Pepa le quitó por fin lo poco que le quedaba de ropa interior y continuó acariciándola, mojándose los dedos, notando como los gemidos de Silvia se hacían más intensos. La pelirroja esta vez no se quedó sumisa y se deshizo torpemente de las braguitas de Pepa, quien sonrió ante este gesto. La besó justo en el momento en que le introdujo uno de los dedos, para así notar el gemido en su boca, como tanto le gustaba.

Aún así la sonrisa triunfal se hizo más leve cuando descubrió la mano de Silvia acariciando su muslo y, finalmente, penetrándola.

Movimientos frenéticos de cadera, respiraciones agitadas de una, sonoros gemidos de otra, temblores, besos torpes, calor, sudor…

Tras el primer orgasmo Silvia se dejó caer en el sofá apartando la mano de la vagina de Pepa, pero esta no había terminado. Besó su vientre y fue bajando hasta llegar a la ingle.

-Pepa, eran diez minutos.

-Shhh-La mandó callar. Besó alrededor de su entrepierna y finalmente acarició con su lengua el clítoris muy suavemente.

-No, Pepa…. Mmmm, joder… -El movimiento con la lengua comenzó a ir cada vez más deprisa y Silvia se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era resistirse a eso-. Pepa…. Ahhhh, por favor…-Si paraba ahora quizás podrían acabar verdaderamente con todo. Ella se levantaría, se vestiría y se mentalizaría de que la próxima vez tenía que ser más fuerte. Pero para mentalizarse necesitaba pensar en frío, y con Pepa regalándole aquellas sensaciones, era más bien difícil. Pareció que Pepa había parado en el momento en que subió sus labios, pero colocó la mano de nuevo en el sexo de su ex mujer y la besó con fiereza mientras movía los dedos con rapidez.

Silvia rodeó el cuello de Pepa y se alzó un poco para que los dedos se pusieran justo donde ella quería. Le devolvió el beso con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio y dejando que las lenguas se enroscaran.

-¿Te digo una cosa?-Preguntó la morena-. Tú tampoco vas a poder controlarte.

4 de Enero.

Pepa se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se arrodilló frente al retrete y vomitó lo poco que había cenado esa noche. Cuando terminó tenía saltadas las lágrimas del esfuerzo, y tras beber un vaso de agua en la cocina, se tumbó en el sofá del salón con mal sabor de boca y la mano encima de la frente.

-¿Qué me pasa?-Se preguntó-. Puto invierno y putos nervios.

Sería eso, lo nervios. Los nervios y el invierno, que le obligaban a seguir soportando aquel resfriado que cogió y que, al contrario de Noah, aún no se le había pasado.

Sería eso…

Noah estaba en casa viendo la tele cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina. Si no recordaba mal, su madre estaba en el baño, duchándose. Se encogió de hombros y salió del salón, donde descubrió que el pasillo de su casa era ahora mucho más largo y oscuro. Nunca tuvo miedo de la oscuridad, pero en ese momento las piernas le temblaban y la oscuridad no era a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era una oscuridad morada. Ya había aprendido los colores, y el negro de la noche era totalmente diferente a aquel color tan tétrico.

Estaba soñando, y lo sabía.

-Es un sueño…-Dijo la pequeña-. Es un sueño.

Quiso volver al salón donde el sueño era más claro, y hasta bonito, pero la puerta no estaba, solo podía seguir aquel largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde, sin saber cómo, sabía que le esperaba algo que la asustaría.

A medida que se acercaba, se iba asustando más y más, y notó como las primeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Paralizada por el miedo, se colocó de cuclillas con aquella flexibilidad infantil y se tapó los oídos, apretando los ojos muy fuerte.

-Quiero despertarme-Dijo-. Mamá… quiero despertarme.

Se escuchó un sonido dentro de la cocina. Un sonido no demasiado conocido para ella, pero sabía lo que era. Un llanto de un bebé hacía eco rebotando en las paredes.

Noah abrió los ojos inundados de lágrimas y se destapó los oídos. Se fue levantando poco a poco y, a pasos muy lentos, llegó finalmente a la cocina, donde el llanto de la criatura cesó y se convirtió en una risa.

Vio entonces una trona donde había sentado un bebé que la miraba sonriendo. No sabía muy bien si era niño o niña, tenía la cara difuminada, pero pudo ver como estiraba los brazos para que la niña lo cogiera en brazos. Noah frunció el ceño, no entendía el gesto del pequeño, no se había relacionado con muchos bebés. Se acercó a él dispuesta a tocarlo aunque fuera, a ver si así podía reconocer las formas de su cara, pero un nuevo sonido la distrajo. Ahora no estaba en la cocina, sino en el dormitorio. La habitación de su madre Silvia estaba repleta de manchas negras y rojas, de sangre. Vio al pequeño jugar con una pistola en el suelo y quiso acercarse para quitársela. No podía jugar con eso, estaba estrictamente prohibido. De hecho sus madres habían escondido las suyas para que ella no las tocase. En ese momento, el bebé levantó la mano, apuntándola con suma destreza. Y es que, el pequeño, se había transformado en una persona mayor, tapada con una gabardina negra y un sombrero. No podía verle la cara, pero le daba tanto miedo…

Se apoyó en la pared, asustada. Lo próximo ocurrió muy rápido. Vio sombras a su alrededor que se reían y lloraban. Se movían muy rápido y ella volvió a taparse los oídos y a llorar. Entonces llegó Silvia, le quitó la pistola a aquel personaje, el arma cayó al suelo y rodó hasta meterse bajo el armario y el cuerpo tapado con la gabardina se dejó ver. Era Pepa. Noah se destapó los oídos y miró a su madre asustada. Aún veía las manchas de sangre y podía notar la pistola apuntándole, su propia madre apuntándole. La respiración de la pequeña incrementó, notaba que se quedaba sin respiración y, cuando sus manitas se sujetaron el pecho, pudo ver como de nuevo aquel pequeño reía con la pistola en la mano y de nuevo apuntaba con ella en alto. Apuntaba a Silvia.

-No, por favor…-Susurró Noah al pequeño. Pero fue en vano. El niño apretó el gatillo y en ese momento vio a cámara lenta como la bala se acercaba a la pelirroja-. ¡No!

Se incorporó sudando.

Respiraba con dificultad y se alegraba un poco de aquella oscuridad, que era mucho menos tenebrosa que aquella con la que había soñado. Aún así estaba sola en su habitación, a oscuras, asustada por las sombras que dibujaba su propia imaginación.

Se bajó de la cama abrazada a Toni, su conejito, y llorando corrió a la habitación de su madre, descalza.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, eso significaba que podría entrar sin llamar. Se lo habían enseñado así.

-Ma…-Mamá…-La llamó apartándose las lágrimas.

Silvia entreabrió los ojos. Desde que fue madre, el sueño ligero era su aliado y podía notar a su hija en cuanto entraba por la puerta.

-Noah, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo…-Dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Mi amor, ven-Silvia encendió la lamparita y se molestó un poco por la luz, pero así pudo ver mejor a Noah, que aún lloriqueaba. La pelirroja se sentó, le limpió la cara y le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Una pesadilla?

La niña asintió.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Por primera vez, su madre se lo pensó. Solo con mirarla podía ver como su hija estaba creciendo. En un mes cumpliría los cuatro años, y aunque aún era muy pequeña, no debía acostumbrarla a buscar protección en otros cuando tenía miedo.

-Cariño, ya eres muy mayor.

Noah dobló los labios hacia abajo y dejó caer algunas lágrimas más. Silvia suspiró. Dios, cómo se parecía a Pepa…

-Pero…. Pero tengo miedo…_ Pofa_, solo hoy. _Pofa._

Silvia se frotó la cara y finalmente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Venga.

Noah sonrió y se subió a la cama de su madre, a quien besó tras secarse la cara. La pelirroja se culpó por la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía y se prometió que la próxima vez que su hija tuviera una pesadilla, tendría que dormir en su habitación, como Pepa la obligaba.

5 de Enero.

**Pepa**

**(*)** -¡Ala! ¡Mira mamá!-Exclamó mi hija.

Estábamos en un parque cercano a comisaría. Por allí era muy común ver luces y un árbol gigante de navidad, el que parecía haber llamado la atención de Noah. Yo le sonreí cuando se giró señalándolo y me quedé mirándola un poco atontada. Casi cuatro años, cómo pasaba el tiempo. ¿Cinco años hacía que decidimos tener un hijo, juntas? ¿Cuatro, desde que tuvieron que salir disparadas al hospital? ¿Tres, desde que no era la mujer más feliz del mundo? ¿Dos, desde que crecieron las dudas, las mentiras…? Y siete meses desde que me despedí de ella, desde que nos separamos definitivamente. Seis meses y dieciocho días, para ser exactos. ¿En qué momento se deja de sentir? ¿Por qué se deja de querer?

Miré a Noah para volver a sonreír, porque era ella la que me daba la vida. Era mi hija, mi razón de existir, la que había conseguido que no hubiera caído en depresión, que no me hubiese vuelto loca. Porque sin Silvia estaba perdida. Si Noah no estuviera habría caído en picado y me habría estampado con el suelo con tanta fuerza que no habría vuelto a levantarme, pero estaba, y menos mal. Aún así, estos últimos meses, cuando mi hija no estaba en casa, no vivía. Daba vueltas en la cama por las noches, caminaba como un fantasma por la calle y hacía lo justo para sobrevivir, porque sabía que tres días después llegaría lo más importante de mi vida, a quien debía cuidar y no preocupar. Y llegaba con Silvia de la mano, y yo recibía dos alegrías. A Noah, que con solo darme un beso me hacía sonreír, y a mi pelirroja, a la que me limitaba a sonreír a falta del beso.

Pero de pronto, una noche, mi cuerpo no puede más y me acerco demasiado a ella, pero ella también se acerca a mí.

De pronto, toda mi rutina a solas desaparece, ya no sonrío a falta de besos, ahora beso a falta de sonrisas. Porque me faltaba la sonrisa aquella noche de diciembre. Tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía rota, y sin querer me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

Y es que de pronto la besé, ella me besó, yo la rodeé con mis brazos, ella me imitó, y sin comerlo ni beberlo nos encontrábamos haciendo el amor en la habitación de invitados del chalet de Sara.

-Noah-Llamé a mi hija, que se había entretenido con una piedra entre el césped. Ella me miró-. El bocata.

Se acercó dando saltitos hasta mí. Estaba preciosa. Hacía poco le habíamos cortado el pelo porque ya lo tenía muy largo. Volvía a tener aquella melenita corta que apenas le llegaba a los hombros. En su cabellera negra como el carbón llevaba un par de ganchillos azules que hacían juego con sus ojos y su vestido vaquero. Bajo el vestido llevaba una blusa de manga larga, blanca, al igual que sus leotardos. Y encima de todo, el abrigo marrón. Silvia siempre la abrigaba y la arreglaba muy bien, y es que hoy había salido de su casa. De hecho, hasta el día siete no volvía a estar conmigo, pero a ambas nos habían llamado de comisaría diciendo que no importaba traer a los niños. No supe cual era la noticia ya que, aunque Sabina se entretenía con Povedilla fuera de la sala de Briefing, mi hija no era tan buena y lo trastocaba todo. Dejé atendiendo a Silvia y yo me traje aquí a Noah. Siendo sincera, fue porque necesitaba aire. Hoy estaba bastante acalorada a pesar de que hacía un frío bastante considerable. ¿Tendría fiebre?

Yo, con el pequeño bocadillo de la merienda de Noah en la mano a medio comer, se lo tendí. Le dio un pequeño bocado y se dispuso a irse, pero la sujeté del gorro del abrigo.

-Más grande.

-Mami…

Suspiré. Cuando empezaba así…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero más.

-Sí quieres más, venga.

-¡No!-Negó volviendo al césped dando saltitos.

-Noah, te lo tienes que comer entero.

-No, no, no, no...-Dijo entre canturreos.

-¿Me enfado?

-¡Jo, mamá!

Definitivamente Silvia tenía razón. Cuando la niña fuese adolescente íbamos a discutir muchísimo, era muy respondona.

-A la de una…

-¡Mamá!

-A la de dos…

-¡Jo, vale!

Dando pasos muy fuertes en el suelo llegó a mi lado, se sentó en el banco y se cruzó de brazos. Cogió lo poco que le quedaba de bocadillo a regañadientes.

-¡Tonta!

Le pequé un golpecito en la cabeza. Ella me dio una patada con poca fuerza.

-Noah, ¿a mamá?

Infló los mofletes y le dio un bocado muy fuerte al bocadillo. Era su forma de demostrar su enfado e impotencia.

-Últimamente no te estás portando bien, y sabes que hoy vienen los reyes ¿verdad? Te van a traer carbón.

-¡Mentira!

Yo sonreí. Me hacía mucha gracia verla enfadada, era cuando más parecido le encontraba conmigo. Ahora, en cabezona había salido a Silvia. Sí, yo insisto en que los niños también se parecen a quien los cría, lleven su sangre o no.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó una voz a nuestra espalda.

Las dos dimos un respingo y vimos a Silvia detrás, sonriendo. Yo sonreí enseguida, de echo, noté ciertas mariposas en el estómago. Espera, ¿mariposas? Imposible…

-Tu hija, que está muy contestona.

-Ah, bueno, últimamente lo hace mucho-Rodeó el banco y se sentó al lado de Noah-. Pero tú sabes que eso no está bien ¿verdad?

La niña frunció el ceño y le dio un último bocado al bocadillo. Ya se lo había terminado entero, y no parecía dispuesta a contestar a su madre.

-¿Qué han dicho en la reunión?-Pregunté yo.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar?

La miramos a la vez. En cuanto escudaba reunión o comisaría, se aburría.

-Claro, pero quince minutos ¿eh? Que ya mismo oscurece-Le contesté yo. La vimos alejarse y se sentó en el césped, sacando uno de sus pequeños muñecos y hablando sola, con la imaginación. Era una de las cosas de las que más me alegraba en cuanto a la educación de mi hija. Habría sido más fácil, como hacían otras madres, el darle un videojuego y que se quedara calladita. Pero Silvia y yo nunca vimos eso bien y ahora los resultados eran espectaculares. Una niña con enorme imaginación, que era capaz de entretenerse sola durante horas y que, de mayor, podría llevarla a decantarse por el dibujo, la escritura o incluso la música-¿Y bien?-Le pregunté de nuevo a Silvia.

-Hay dos noticias, una buena y una mala.

-¿Por qué no habrá nunca dos noticias buenas?

Silvia rió y yo sonreí. Me encantaba escucharla.

-La mala es que el caso ha avanzado un poco y el 7 de enero tenemos que salir de la ciudad para meternos un poco más en el operativo.

Yo suspiré y me deslicé por el banco.

-No me jodas, Silvia…

-Esa es la mala. La buena es el lugar al que vamos a ir.

Me incorporé. Bueno, salíamos de Madrid, y a mí me encantaba salir de Madrid.

-¿Dónde?

-Adivina.

Estaba tan terriblemente ilusionada y le brillaban tanto los ojos que me puse nerviosa.

-¿Dónde?-Repetí.

-Nos vamos al Caribe.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero antes de dejar salir mis emociones, me contuve.

-Estas…. estás de coña.

-No-Dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara. Silvia adoraba la playa, pero más la adoraba yo si era posible-. Nos vamos al Caribe, Pepa.

Entonces sonreí tanto como ella y pataleé un par de veces para no gritar en medio del parque.

-¡Nos vamos al caribe!

-¡Sí!

-¡Qué fuerte!

La abracé instintivamente y comenzamos a reír. Vale, que estaríamos en un operativo, pero los días antes siempre podríamos disfrutar, y por cojones estaríamos más de dos días. ¡Íbamos al Caribe! Me separé de ella un poco.

-Espera, ¿y Noah?

-Con mi padre.

-¿No viene tu padre?

-Él dirigirá desde aquí.

Volvía sonreír.

-¿Puedo decir una cosa que no te va a gustar?

-Lo vas a decir de todas formas.

-¡Sin suegro y sin niña! ¡Bendita suerte!

Silvia comenzó a reír y la apreté aún más. En el momento en que abrí los ojos durante el abrazo, pude ver a Noah mirándonos desde lejos, sonriendo. Recordé entonces las palabras de mi sobrina y me separé de mi ex mujer, la que aún sonreía llena de felicidad. Me alejé un poco incluso en el banco, aunque ella no se dio cuenta. Tan cerca de ella me encontraba nerviosa, algo que no solía pasarme a mí. Yo era la seductora, la segura. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¡Mamá!-Nos llamó nuestra hija- ¿Me empujas en el columpio?

Silvia contestó por mí y se levantó en busca de Noah. Yo me quedé allí, atontada, mirándola, con mariposas en el estómago y las mejillas sonrojadas. Yo solo me sonrojaba cuando nos acostábamos y era por el calor. La vergüenza y la cobardía no podían conmigo, solo pudieron aquellos primeros días, cuando nos reencontramos, cuando noté que me estaba enamorando, en los primeros acercamientos, en el primer beso, en la primera vez…

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces para situarme pero no dejé de mirarla. Me encantaba verla sonriendo con Noah, con el pelo al viento, con su expresión tan tierna...

Me coloqué la mano en el pecho para notar latir mi corazón. Solo con esto supe la razón de estas últimas noches sin Silvia, de estas ganas de acostarme con ella, de besarla a todas horas. Ahora, al reconocérmelo a mí misma, todo lo que se había extinguido apareció de nuevo, como la soledad, la tristeza, las ganas de querer y no poder, la impotencia… Y es que las cosas malas habían desaparecido y con ellas se había ido el amor, pero ahora, precisamente ahora, descubría que no, que jamás se habían ido, ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Aunque pasara cinco noches a la semana sin pasarlo mal al ver la cama vacía, los otros dos días de soledad seguían ahí. Aunque la tristeza tampoco aparecía ya, a veces dejaba verse y me agriaba el corazón. Y es que, lo malo, no se había ido, pero el amor tampoco. Yo estaba enamorada de Silvia. No es que me hubiese enamorado ahora, no. Yo no había dejado de amarla nunca, y ahora sabía que nunca lo haría. Después de divorciarnos, después de las peleas, de los malos momentos, seguía loca y perdidamente enamorada de esa mujer. Y aunque ya lo supe cuando no pude remediarlo aquel treinta de diciembre y me acosté con ella, ahora estaba en plenas facultades para aceptarlo. Solo había un problema… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué pensaba? Y había algo más, algo más que hizo que me sintiera fatal al saber que nos habíamos divorciado, y era la magia. Las mariposas, el cosquilleo había vuelto. Esa magia que perdimos, que nos esforzamos en buscar, que habríamos encontrado si nos hubiéramos dado el tiempo que aquel día en Barcelona me pidió. Porque yo lo había encontrado, yo lo sentía de nuevo. No solo amaba a Silvia, sino que además había vuelto la ilusión y ningún engaño ni duda iba a hacerla desaparecer.

-Pepa, nos vamos-Me llamó. Yo salí de mi aturdimiento. Miré a mi alrededor, ya caía la noche. Noche de reyes.

-Silvia, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-Le pregunté. Ahora la parte que pensaba en Silvia se paró un momento para pensar en Noah, que aún se estaba intentando abrochar el abrigo ella sola y no me gustaría quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta noche-Me miró un poco alarmada y me expliqué con rapidez-. Es por la niña. No quiero perderme su despertar la mañana de reyes.

Su sonrisa entonces apareció de nuevo, más tranquila, y asintió.

-Pero nada de tonterías, Pepa. Recuerda que se acabó.

Yo sonreí.

-Nada de tonterías, te lo prometo.

Noah corría de un lado a otro de la casa vestida con el pijama de color azul con nubes blancas. Su sonrisa no se había borrado desde que habían llegado, y estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre. Cuando soltó un par de zapatos bajo el árbol de navidad, corrió hasta la cocina, donde estaba Pepa preparando algo de comer. Su mochila, que traía un recambio de ropa y el pijama, estaba en el suelo, cerca de la puerta.

-¡Ya he puesto los zapatos!-Gritó con entusiasmo la pequeña.

-¿Sí? ¡Qué rápida! Pues esta noche los reyes te dejarán caramelos dentro de ellos, ya verás. Bueno, eso si has sido buena.

-¡Yo he sido muy buena!

-A ver si es verdad, porque si te traen carbón es que te has portado mal.

Noah comenzó a dar saltos y Pepa, solo de verla, ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa también.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Puré con verduras.

Enseguida Noah dejó de saltar y miró con cara triste a su madre.

-Jo… Yo no quiero…

-Allá tú, pero si no comes ya sabes lo que pasa.

La niña suspiró dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra opción. Su madre, con la mirada, le señaló el cajón para que pusiera los cubiertos, y ella, acostumbrada a ayudar aunque fuera solo a eso y a recoger sus juguetes, cogió dos tenedores y los puso en la mesa.

-¿Y yo no ceno o qué?-Preguntó Silvia.

Llegaba recién duchada y con un pijama de rayas.

Pepa sonrió y su hija enseguida la imitó, cogiendo un tenedor más. La pequeña se sentó con dificultad en una de las sillas en las que cenaría y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el vaso de agua.

Silvia se acercó a su ex mujer y echó un vistazo a la comida. Metió el dedo en el puré y lo probó.

-Siento decirte que no echo de menos tu comida.

Pepa abrió la boca con fingida decepción y le mostró el cucharón de plástico.

-Que sepas que hago el mejor puré del mundo.

-Ya, salado.

-¡Y dale con la sal! Que tú hagas las comidas sosas es tu problema.

Silvia volteó los ojos y, con el ceño fruncido, levantó el dedo, amenazadora.

-Yo NO hago comidas sosas.

-Lo que tú digas… Venga, a cenar.

Silvia la empujó con la cadera.

-No me des la razón como a las tontas.

Pepa la empujó también.

-Incluso las tontas tienen más razón que tú.

Silvia metió la mano bajo el grifo y se la mojó un poco, lo suficiente como para salpicar a Pepa.

-¡Pero bueno!-Exclamó la morena.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir con la pelea pero escuchó una leve risa de Noah, que miraba divertida la escena. Ambas se giraron y la vieron sonreír. Así era más bonita si podía, y la cara de las dos madres cambió a una mirada cariñosa y tierna. Prácticamente se les caía la baba con la pequeña.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones simples, sonrisas y alguna que otra insistencia con Noah y las verduras, pero finalmente y a las diez y cuarto, habían mandado a la pequeña morenita a la cama.

Cuando la cocina estuvo recogida, Pepa y Silvia se dirigieron al salón. Y fue el simple gesto de encender la televisión y tirarse en el sofá el que las hizo sentir un escalofrío lleno de nostalgia.

Era como antes. Todo era como antes.

Antes de las discusiones, antes del divorcio, antes del cambio de vida… Aquello les producía unas cosquillas en el estómago tan agradables como preocupantes. Por primera vez en casi un año, estar juntas en la misma casa no suponía un malestar general, ni para ellas ni para la niña. Hacía mucho que no la veían sonreír así, con cosas absurdas. No podían creer que su hija, siendo tan pequeña y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, siguiese disfrutando de ver juntas a sus madres.

Pero lo más extraño no era eso. Lo más extraño y a la vez conmovedor era que ninguna se sentía tensa en aquel momento. Que estaban disfrutando de una noche en familia, de una noche la una al lado de la otra.

Debían asegurarse de que su hija estaba dormida antes de poner los regalos, por lo que siguieron hablando de momentos simples, de cosas comunes mientras decidían qué ver. Finalmente decidieron poner unos videos que ninguna había tenido el valor de ver por el echo de estar solas, por miedo a sentirse más solas todavía.

En ellos aparecían momentos de sus vidas inolvidables, plasmados de DVD's que guardaban como un tesoro. Videos caseros que pensaban que jamás grabarían, que sería algo que ya nadie vería en un futuro.

-_Y aquí está la mamá con su hija-_Se escuchó la voz de Silvia, que en ese momento grababa. En la televisión podía verse como la cámara se acercaba a Pepa, que acunaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, en la cama del hospital.

_-Silvia, que estoy horrible._

_-Estás preciosa, como siempre. Hola cosita, aquí está mamá haciéndote tu primer video. _

_-¿Primero?-_La Pepa del video miró a la criatura_-Cariño, ya vas a diferenciar entre tus dos madres. La que te tiene en brazos es la que no te dejará salir de casa hasta los treinta, y la pesada que graba es la que va a estar dando por culo con la cámara todo el día._

_-¡Pepa! ¡No digas palabrotas delante suya!_

_-Bueno, vale, vale._

_-Va, grábame tú con la niña._

_-¿Es que ni en cama me vas a dejar?_

_-En cama nunca te dejo._

Ambas Pepas sonrieron, tanto la del vídeo como la que estaba sentada en el sofá. Miró a Silvia instintivamente, quién le sonrió levemente. La morena miró de nuevo a la pantalla cuando vio una expresión no demasiado agradable en la cara de Silvia.

La pelirroja salía de pie con la niña en brazos, sonriéndole.

-¡Cómo he cambiado!

-Sigues igual. Ni que no hubieras visto nunca el video…

-Nunca lo he visto-Contestó con seriedad-. Nunca después de… después del divorcio.

Era la primera vez que lo mencionaban una frente a la otra. Sus miradas se encontraron y Pepa se apoyó en la pared-. Me daba miedo.

La morena suspiró.

-Yo tampoco los he vuelto a ver. Ahí… ahí éramos muy felices.

-Sí…

Un profundo silencio las atrapó a las dos. Esta vez sí fue un silencio incómodo mezclado con gotitas de decepción y tristeza. Finalmente Pepa carraspeó la garganta.

-Venga, será mejor que terminemos cuanto antes de poner los regalos, mañana a las seis de la mañana Noah estará en nuestra habitación.

Silvia sonrió solo con imaginarse la escena.

-Vale, vamos.

Fue justo cuando se disponían a salir cuando Noah, con la manita en el estómago, salía de su habitación haciendo pucheros. Lo primero que pensaron las dos era que había tenido una pesadilla. Ella y sus miedos nocturnos…

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?-Preguntó Pepa.

-Me duele la tripa…-Se quejó ella-. Y no puedo dormir, me da frío.

Silvia enseguida se arrodillo alarmada en el suelo y le tocó la frente y las manos. No parecía tener fiebre, y esto le extrañó. Miró a Pepa preocupada, pero para su sorpresa, esta sonreía.

-¿Te da frío así, de repente?-Noah asintió-. ¡Ay mi niña con los nervios!

La pelirroja suspiró. Es verdad, eran los nervios. Menos mal, se había asustado.

Como a cualquier niño, la noche de reyes era una de las mejores pero también de las peores. No podían dormir y los nervios les provocaban náuseas. Noah no iba a ser una excepción.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cama y te cuente un cuento para que te duermas?-Preguntó Pepa muy decidida. Noah volvió a asentir y le tendió los brazos a su madre, quien la cogió en brazos. Si se mezclaban los nervios con el sueño, el resultado era una niña llorosa y sin fuerzas.

Bastó una mirada para que Pepa le dijera a Silvia que fuera colocando los regalos. La morena llevó a su hija a la cama, la arropó, y se sentó a su lado, en una silla. Cogió uno de los libros que había en la estantería y comenzó a leer. Noah, a medida que crecía, deseaba entender más y más, por lo que el cuento era ahora más difícil de leer ya que hacía muchísimas preguntas. Aún así, el sueño la iba venciendo, y tras bostezar por tercera vez, estiró el brazo para cerrar el libro que su madre tenía entre las manos.

-Mami…-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. Los reyes ya me han_ taído_ el _pimer_ regalo de la lista.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Pepa con una sonrisa tierna, acariciando el pelo de Noah.

-Si… A mí me gusta así, las tres juntas-Pepa sintió una punzada en el pecho-. Que mis mamás se quieran…-Murmuró con los ojos cerrados-. Que se quieran…

Pepa la miró durante unos segundos más. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro esperando olvidar aquellas últimas palabras de su hija y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente, antes de apagar la luz y entrecerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió a la habitación un poco pensativa y cuando llegó vio a Silvia salir del baño y sonreírle. Pepa le respondió también con una sonrisa, alejando aquel malestar solo con ver a la pelirroja con aquel aspecto, tan feliz. Las cosas iban avanzando a gran velocidad, aunque se quedaría ahí. Silvia había dicho que ya no podían seguir acostándose esporádicamente, sin haber elegido estar juntas o estar separadas.

-Espera, ¿dónde vas?-Preguntó Silvia cuando vio que Pepa se llevaba al almohada.

-Pues al sofá.

-Pero si al sofá me iba a yo-Aseguró con total normalidad Silvia.

-Nunca te has ido al sofá.

-Pues por eso mismo, siempre te toca a ti.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas, ya lo sabes. Venga, métete en la cama.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

-No.

-Silvia…

-No voy a dormir en la cama.

-¿Me quieres decir a qué viene esta repentina cabezonería por dormir en el sofá? ¿Tienes complejo de cojín?

Silvia suspiró.

-Pepa, por favor.

La morena hizo como que no la había escuchado y se giró dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-Buenas noches.

-Pepa…-Silvia se acercó a ella. No podía dormir en la cama, no precisamente hoy-. Pepa, por favor-La más alta estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando finalmente la pelirroja explotó-. Si duermo en la cama no podré aguantarme.

El movimiento de la puerta cesó durante unos segundos y luego volvió a abrirse poco a poco. Pepa la miraba extrañada.

-¿A tu edad y ya con incontinencia?

-Pepa, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, te lo juro-Lo decía con total sinceridad. Bastante le estaba costando no empujarla hasta la cama y acariciarle de arriba a abajo como para ponerse a pensar en ese momento.

-Si duermo en la cama me acordaré de la otra noche. De los otros días y… y esta vez tú estás en casa-Se puso colorada-. Y si estás en casa no voy a poder aguantarme y… bueno, iré al salón, te besaré y… Y faltaré a mi propia palabra.

Pepa se acordó de su madre, de su padre y de todo lo que había hecho a esa mujer así. A la pobre le estaba costando la vida no pensar en Silvia, y ahora va la pelirroja y le suelta semejante bomba de relojería. Ya está, había confirmado que las tentaciones le perseguían.

Hubo un silencio que utilizaron las dos para pensar. Pensar en nada, porque nada les impedía mirarse.

-No puedes decirme esto ahora…-Dijo Pepa-. Ahora no.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que…

-Shhh-Le mandó silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios, los cual acarició-. ¿Tú sabes cómo deseo estos labios a todas horas? ¿Cómo quiero besarlos, morderlos? ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que luchar conmigo misma para no acercarme a ti y acariciarte la espalda, las caderas?-Se acercó más a ella y la sujetó de la cintura-. ¿Sabes lo que yo he tenido que aguantar para controlarme? Por ti, porque me controlo por ti, porque hay que seguir las normas. Y ahora me sueltas eso, ¿y sabes lo que te digo?-Silvia la miraba con la boca entreabierta, respirando porque tenía que respirar. Se le había olvidado hasta como mover su cuerpo. Ahora lo único que sabía hacer era mirar aquellos ojos que cada día la volvían más loca. Pepa se acercó más a su cara, simplemente para susurrar unas palabras-. Que a la mierda con las normas.

Una de las manos de la morena apretó la espalda de Silvia para que sus cuerpo se pegaran, la otra sujetó con fuerza su nunca para acercarla más y así poderla besar. Esta vez, al contrario que la última, todo fue mucho más tranquilo. Pepa no estaba acariciando ni besando a la chica con la que estaba "solo por sexo". Estaba besando a Silvia Castro, la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

El beso, por tanto, fue suave al principio. Besitos cortos a veces, algunos más profundos otras. Era todo tan tierno que no pudieron evitar abrazarse. Se pegaron todo lo posible, las manos de la pelirroja acariciaban la espalda de Pepa, esta a su vez rodeaba con un brazo el cuerpo entero de Silvia. Se estaban abrazando como si llevasen años sin verse. Se echaban tanto de menos… Y los nervios estaban a flor de piel, la magia había vuelto, y no solo para la morena. Silvia notaba las cosquillas, la alegría, las ganas de estar con su ex mujer aunque solo fuese para acariciarse las manos.

Poco a poco el deseo fue apareciendo, y cuando el beso se intensificó, empujaron la puerta hasta cerrarla por completo. No querían hacer ruido y esperaban que Noah llamase si se le ocurría entrar a media noche.

Silvia fue tirando del pijama de Pepa hasta llegar a la cama. La pelirroja cayó primero, pero al estar pegadas, Pepa cayó encima.

Las manos de ambas se deslizaban con suavidad por las prendas de la otra, desabrochando botones, apartando camisas, bajando pantalones. Allí, precisamente en esa cama, Silvia dejó de ser sumisa. Siempre solía empezar Pepa aunque luego la pelirroja continuase, pero esta vez sería al revés.

Silvia besó la clavícula de Pepa, los hombros y el cuello mientras se deshacía del sujetador de su amante. La morena, mientras se dejaba besar, desabrochó también el de su ex mujer, pero fue lo poco que puedo hacer cuando notó la lengua bajar muy lentamente, creando un camino desde la punta de su barbilla hasta uno de sus senos. Con muchísima suavidad acarició el pezón, prácticamente rozándolo, sin ejercer apenas presión, aunque esto a Pepa le encantaba. Empezaba a respirar un poco más fuerte y sus manos se enredaron en el pelo rojizo de Silvia quien, aún rozando el pecho de su ex mujer, bajó la mano y acarició la zona más íntima por encima de las braguitas. Cuando notó que ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada, apartó la prenda que estorbaba y bajó su boca hasta la entrepierna. Primero besó los muslos, después la ingle, Pepa ya comenzaba a mover lentamente las caderas para sentir mejor aquellos mínimos roces, y Silvia, para hacerla sufrir un poco, se limitó a darle un beso en el clítoris. Un único beso.

-Qué cabrona…-Murmuró Pepa con una sonrisa cuando vio que Silvia dejaba su sexo para besarla de nuevo en los labios-. No puedes dejarme así.

-Sí que puedo.

Los besos continuaron siendo cada vez más profundos. La boca no abarcaba tanto espacio como aquellos besos exigían y finalmente la pelirroja se rindió, introduciendo un dedo en la vagina de Pepa.

La noche prosiguió así, como otras tantas que habían tenido, como bastantes que les quedaban. No parecía haber diferencia entre el sexo de hace unos días con el de la noche de reyes, pero ambas sabían que la ternura había crecido y que ahora tenían que aguantarse algún que otro "te quiero" antes de decírselo a la otra al oído. Lo mejor era que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para repetírselo ahora que iban al Caribe. Solo había un problema, y era aquello que estaba en plena ebullición en el vientre de Pepa. Aquello de lo que se daría cuenta al día siguiente, recibiéndolo como una sorpresa más el día de reyes.

6 de enero.

Habían tenido la suficiente sensatez como para ponerse el pijama después de todo. Noah, a las seis y media, pegó a la puerta tres veces y no dio ni un segundo de ventaja antes de abrirla.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-Se subió en la cama y comenzó a saltar-. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos al salón! ¡Vamos!

Pepa soltó un quejido, se colocó bocabajo y se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza. Silvia abrió los ojos poco a poco y cuado vio a Noah sonrió.

-Va, va…-Murmuró la pelirroja-. Vamos, Pepa.

Pero la morena no estaba por la labor. Vale, la mañana de reyes le encantaba, pero había pasado mitad de la noche sintiendo a la preciosa mujer que tenía al lado por todo su cuerpo, y si su hija les hubiese despertado aunque fuese a las ocho no le importaría. Pero no, a las seis y media, ella a las seis y media.

-¡Venga mamá!-Se quejó la pequeña quitándole la almohada y golpeándole con ella-. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

-Ay, Noah…-Dijo con pesadumbre.

Finalmente se levantó, bostezó, se estiró y tras frotarse los ojos se puso las zapatillas. Noah bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el salón. En aquel instante las miradas de ambas mujeres coincidieron y unas sonrisas pícaras anunciaron que todo estaba bien. Que hoy estaba todo bien. No había culpabilidad tras aquella noche, no había tristeza, soledad y, aunque les fuera difícil admitirlo, tampoco había muchas dudas. Algunos temores, pero dudas no. Pepa sabía que estaba enamorada de Silvia, que siempre lo había estado y que era la mujer con la que deseaba estar para toda la vida y mucho más. Silvia, aquella noche, también se había dado cuenta de que cada vez era más difícil resistirse a sus encantos, que quería estar con ella a todas horas, desayunar con ella, recoger la casa con ella, jugar con Noah las dos juntas, dormir en la misma cama, besarse, tocarse… Quererse…

No es que fueran a empezar de nuevo así, sin hablarlo, pero la conversación saldría pronto y mientras tenían que andarse con cuidado.

-¡Waaaaaaaa!-Se escuchó desde el salón-. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Silvia sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por Pepa, que aún no tenía buena cara. No se encontraba muy bien, de hecho. Tenía el estómago revuelto, como siempre.

Cuando llegaron al salón vieron a su pequeña con los ojos brillantes mirando los paquetes. No había luz natural ya que a aquellas horas aún está oscuro, pero la sonrisa de su hija iluminaba toda la casa. La niña, con su pequeña bata azul y sus calcetines gruesos, se acercó a los regalos, y antes de abrirlos sonrió a sus madres.

-¡Ala, cuántos regalos!-Exclamó Silvia-. Venga, ábrelos, que yo también quiero verlos.

-Solo los que pongan tu nombre ¿eh? Que eso ya sí sabes cómo se escribe-Advirtió Pepa, que se sentó en la alfombra, dispuesta a ver el espectáculo desde primera plana.

Era cierto, la pequeña aún no sabía leer o escribir, pero su nombre era una excepción.

Con todos los nervios del mundo miró deprisa las letras que conocía y, tras asegurarse de cuáles eran los suyos, comenzó a abrirlos con velocidad.

-¿Los nombres?-Preguntó la pelirroja-. ¿Cómo sabes tú que aparecen más nombres?

Pepa se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando a su hija que, ilusionada, descubría el primer regalo. Un coche teledirigido.

-¡Wao! ¡Qué chulo! ¡Mira mamá!

-¿A ver, a ver?-Preguntó curiosa la morena. Mientras su hija descubría los otros paquetes, Pepa sacó el coche. Era de Montoya y Rita, sabían que a Noah le gustaban tanto las muñecas como los dinosaurios o cualquier otro juguete que, equivocándose, dicen que son "para niños y no para niñas".

-¡Una cocinita!-Volvió a gritar Noah-. ¡Una cocinita! ¡Una cocinita! ¡La que yo quería!

Pepa y Silvia volvieron a reír. Cada vez que la miraban la ilusión de la pequeña se les introducía en el cuerpo. Era una alegría verla tan feliz.

-Trae nevera-Observó la pelirroja mientras su hija se iba a por otro paquete. Antes de mirarlos bien, prefería abrirlos todos, pero así sus madres tenían tiempo te curiosearlos-. Los juguetes son cada vez más sofisticados ¿eh?

-Te dije que le encantaría-Aseguró Pepa-. Ya verás cuando abra el otro, ya verás.

-Mami, ¿qué pone aquí?-Preguntó la niña con curiosidad dándole una cajita pequeña.

Silvia le echó un vistazo y pronto frunció el ceño.

-Silvia-Leyó. Miró a Pepa-. Pone Silvia.

Pepa se volvió a encoger de hombros y se limitó a sonreír con cariño. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y abrió el paquete, sonriendo a medida que lo abría. Era un reloj.

-Es precioso-Se limitó a decir. Noah sonrió inmensamente y corrió hacia otro paquete que no tenía su nombre, este un poco más grande. Con él en la mano fue hasta Pepa.

-¡Entonces este es tuyo!

Esta vez fue la morena la que se quedó un poco paralizada. Miró a Silvia preguntándole con la mirada y la pelirroja, imitándola, se encogió también de hombros.

Era un precioso marco con dos margaritas en la esquina superior derecha. Dentro había una foto familiar. Noah, con dos años, sonreía agarrada de las manos de sus madres. Pepa sonrió aún más, miró a Silvia, y solo moviendo los labios para que su hija no escuchase murmuró un "gracias" que Silvia respondió con una expresión alegre.

Noah continuó abriendo regalos. Tenía algún que otro más, pero la sorpresa general fue en el último. La caja más grande, la que estaba detrás del árbol, fue sacada por Pepa. Noah, sorprendiéndose por la magnitud de la caja, dejó que su madre la abriese. Entonces la niña empezó a dar saltitos y comenzó a chillar.

-¡Una bici! ¡Una bici, una bici, una bici!-Tiró del pijama de Silvia-. ¡Una bici mamá! ¡Los reyes me han traído una bici!

-¡Qué guay!-Exclamó la pelirroja-. ¡Y es de las grandes! ¡No es un triciclo!

-Claro, porque mi niña ya mismo cumple los cuatro años ¿verdad? Y eso ya es muy mayor.

-¡Sí! ¡Y voy a _apender _a montar en bici! ¡Porque ya soy mayor!

Pepa y Silvia se miraron y sonrieron al ver que su hija abría la caja con gran entusiasmo y decía palabras sin sentido por culpa de los nervios. La sonrisa desapareció cuando Noah, aún riendo, comenzó a toser hasta que llegó un momento en que tuvo que parar de saltar y colocarse la mano en el pecho. Ambas madres se acercaron.

-Eh, eh, eh, Noah. Tranquila ¿vale?-Dijo Pepa preocupada. La niña asintió intentando dejar de toser-. A ver, coge aire.

Noah obedeció y tosió un par de veces más. Finalmente dejó de hacerlo y se apretó un poco más el pecho. Le dolía mucho cuando dejaba de toser. Aún así nada pudo pararla, y unos segundos después de tragar saliva, siguió mirando sus regalos.

-Con calma, ¿vale mi vida?

-Sí. ¡Mira! ¡Es como si fuera de verdad!-Exclamó enseñándole la pistola de juguete bastante más grande que la otra. Ese era de Lucas, seguro.

Poco a poco la luz fue llegando, y cuando fueron las ocho de la mañana, Silvia decidió que era mejor desayunar y que luego siguieran con el disfrute de los regalos.

-No, voy a traer algo para desayunar que tengo encargado en la panadería-Aseguró Pepa levantándose de la alfombra.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-Preguntó impaciente Noah.

-Es una sorpresa-La morena le guiño el ojo-. Voy a vestirme.

Pepa fue hasta el dormitorio de Silvia, se quitó el pijama, se puso el sujetador y, cuando cogió el pantalón vaquero, se enganchó a la pata de la cama por un hilo suelto que tenía y se rajó.

-¡No me jodas!-Gritó la morena-. ¡Venga ya! ¡Mis vaqueros!

Silvia apareció por la puerta pocos segundos después.

-Las palabrotas, Pepa.

La morena, ahora sentada en la cama, le enseñó con carita de pena la raja en los pantalones.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No desesperes-La tranquilizó Silvia acercándose al armario-. Creo recordar que tenías unos vaqueros aquí.

Pepa sonrió.

-¿En serio? Espera, ¿son los de los botones en el tobillo?-Silvia asintió abriendo los cajones-. ¡Los estuve buscando cuando me fui! ¿Están ahí?

Silvia finalmente sacó unos vaqueros largos y se los enseñó. Pepa suspiró aliviada y cuando se los puso, miró a Silvia.

-Me los diste para que les quitara una mancha que tú no podías quitar y al final los guardé aquí para una urgencia-Dijo la pelirroja-. Y ha servido. Te quedan geniales.

-Gracias, princesa.

Pepa le dio un leve beso en los labios y entonces el mundo se paró. Se miraron extrañadas, paralizadas y, ante todo sorprendidas. Le había llamado princesa y le había besado como un simple gesto de pareja. Como aquellos besos de despedida o de saludo que solían darse antes de que comenzara todo.

La nostalgia las inundó a ambas y las ganas de que todo volviera a ser como antes también. A Pepa, tras aceptar que estaba enamorada de ella, que jamás la había olvidado, le era más difícil contenerse, y aquello le había salido solo. Por otra parte, Silvia no se sentía culpable de nada, quizás un poco preocupada por Noah, por el qué dirán, pero no culpable. Necesitaba la estabilidad que no tenía sin Pepa.

-Voy… Voy a por el desayuno-Murmuró Pepa un tanto nerviosa.

-Sí, claro.

Se miraron unos segundos más y al final Pepa salió por la puerta. Silvia miró a la nada un momento y se sentó en la cama jugando con sus propias manos. Suspiró y, sin saber por qué, sonrió.

**Pepa**

**(*)** Felicidad. Hacía mucho que no podía meter esa palabra en mis conversaciones, pero ahora parecía no querer desaparecer de mi boca. Cuando salí de casa de Silvia me apoyé en la pared para tranquilizarme, tenía tantas ganas de gritar. Este último día había estado lleno de emoción. Por la noche habíamos hecho el amor como antes, como antes de pelearnos, de divorciarnos, como antes incluso de quedarme embarazada de Noah. Necesitábamos esa ternura, ambas. Al día siguiente habíamos amanecido en familia, y cuando hablo de familia no me refiero a personas que viven en una misma casa, no. Cuando empezaron los problemas entre Silvia y yo, aunque estuviéramos en la misma casa, aunque almorzáramos las tres juntas, aunque lleváramos a nuestra hija al colegio, no éramos una familia. Había incomodidad, soledad, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, había amanecido en la misma cama de la mujer a la que amo, mi hija había entrado feliz por la puerta a despertarnos, y las tres, como una familia feliz, nos habíamos acomodado en el salón disfrutando del último rastro de la navidad.

Yo estaba que no cabía en mí de felicidad y nervios, seguramente por eso tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no me importaba. Era cierto que el pequeño beso de despedida había sido sin querer, sin pensarlo, pero ver que no le parecía mal, que incluso lo aceptaba… Buf, me había alegrado tanto.

Decidí ir hacia la panadería de una vez ya que cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estaba loca ahí, apoyada en la pared y sonriendo como una idiota. ¡Pues a la mierda! Era tan feliz. ¡Y mañana al Caribe! Vale, vale, que lo primero es el trabajo, que estaremos en un operativo y que hay que estar atentos ante cualquier amenaza, pero joder ¡era el Caribe! Y tal y como iban las cosas con Silvia, quizás… quizás pudiéramos empezar de nuevo. Pero empezar, lo que se dice empezar. Nada de sexo esporádico –que tampoco me parecía mal-. Quería estar con ella, quería volver a ser una familia, yo lo necesitaba, Noah lo necesitaba y, con solo mirarla, podía ver que Silvia también lo necesitaba.

Compré el roscón de reyes encargado con sorpresa dentro. Todos los años, antes de que naciera Noah, el día de reyes desayunábamos un café con el roscón, era algo tradicional y casi todas las familias lo hacían ¿por qué no nosotras? Nunca encontrábamos la sorpresa y al final acabábamos comiéndonos tres trozos cada una para ver si nos tocaba el muñeco de la suerte. Llegaba un momento en que no podíamos más y al final mandábamos a la mierda el rosco, descubriendo la sorpresa en ese trozo que no nos habíamos comido.

Sonreí al saber que repetiríamos la escena, pero esta vez con Noah. Gracias al roscón, conseguiríamos que por una vez nuestra hija desayunara muy bien, porque con tal de encontrar la sorpresa, se comería tres trocitos o más.

Antes de subir las escaleras me metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves y entonces rocé una especie de cartón con los dedos. Los bolsillos de ese pantalón estaban apretados y tuve que soltar el roscón en los escalones para utilizar ambas manos y sacar lo que descubrí que era un calendario.

-¿Y esto?-Me dije a mí misma.

Vi que ciertas fechas estaban señaladas y cuando le di la vuelta, al ver el dibujo de un perrito sobre un fondo azul, sonreí. Era mi calendario, mi calendario de menstruaciones.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo.

Con esos pantalones fui al ginecólogo la última vez para una revisión, seguramente me preguntaría la continuidad de mi periodo y preferí llevar el calendario –mi memoria para esas cosas es bastante mala-. Lo apuntaba todos los meses, y si se me olvidaba alguno, siempre estaba Silvia para recordármelo. Ya que estaba, miré la fecha de la última vez, para ver cuando me tocaría, ya que si me venía cuando estuviera en el Caribe… Vamos, menuda mala suerte.

A todo esto, ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez. La fecha señalada era el 10 de noviembre.

Fruncí el ceño ¿10 de noviembre? Bueno, se me habría olvidado, era normal. Pero… noviembre. Yo en noviembre ya estaba divorciada y en mi casa, de hecho, la visita al ginecólogo fue el 14 de noviembre y yo le di los pantalones a Silvia y… A ver, las cuentas no me salían. ¿Tan mala cabeza tengo? Me he pasado todo el mes de diciembre sin apuntar la menstruación. Mes y medio, porque enero también contaba ¿no? En diciembre tenía que haber una fecha, y sobre el 5 de enero me vendría otra vez. Entonces solo se me había olvidado apuntarla una vez. Pero no… Yo me acuerdo de haber sacado el calendario y haberlo escrito estando en la cocina, vamos, me acuerdo estupendamente. ¿Dónde cojones estaba la señal entonces? Yo no tenía otro almanaque y…

No, espera. Aquella vez estando en la cocina era noviembre, fue antes de ir al ginecólogo, ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Y en diciembre? ¿Cuándo me vino la regla? Y además, estábamos a 6 de enero, y a mi me tendría que venir el cinco. Bueno, un retraso de un día no es raro. ¿Un retraso?

Fue entonces cuando poco a poco mi alrededor se coloreó de gris y noté un gran peso sobre los hombros. Pero fue muy lento, mientras las hipótesis iban viajando por mi cabeza, asustándome cada vez más.

-Yo… yo no he tenido la menstruación en diciembre…-Murmuré-. Y tampoco… tampoco en enero. No es un retraso de un día, es un retraso de… -Las manos me temblaron y me la llevé a la boca-. Es un retraso de dos meses.

Las imágenes pasaron frente a mí como quien ve una película. Apuntando el día en noviembre, viendo llegar la navidad en diciembre, acostándome con mi ex mujer en enero… vomitando las mañanas… Mareándome por las tardes… Joder, acostándome con Aitor.

Las piernas me fallaron también y me tuve que sentar en los escalones.

-No puede ser…

¿Usamos protección? Es decir, Aitor y yo nos acostamos el diecisiete de noviembre, si no recuerdo mal. Me cago en mi puta madre, se me había olvidado. Estaba tan bien con Silvia que se me había olvidado aquella noche, y más estando borracha.

-No… No, por favor, no.

Me pasé las manos por la cara y me entraron ganas de llorar. Las náuseas, los cambios de humor, la sensibilidad… Ahora y aunque no quisiera todo empezaba a tener sentido. Justo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar con Silvia, justo ahora que la felicidad volvía, que… que todo estaba bien, joder.

Me coloqué la mano en el vientre.

-No puede ser. No puede ser, no puede ser.

Mi mundo, de nuevo lleno de colores, había sido coloreado. Ya no de gris, no, esto era mucho peor. Estaba coloreado de negro. Del negro más oscuro que nadie haya visto jamás.

-¿Pepa?-Escuché detrás mía. No estaba llorando, pero tuve la necesidad de frotarme los ojos. Me giré poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pude. Era Silvia, que me miraba desde arriba-. ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?

Dudé.

-Pienso.

-Raro en ti-Bromeó con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa… La más bonita, la que más me llenaba, esa que no había visto en meses. No podía borrársela, ahora no. Además… Había posibilidades de que todo fuese una falsa alarma ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo un retraso puede tenerlo cualquiera, y me fue muy difícil quedarme embarazada de Noah, no podía ser que…

Me estaba auto convenciendo a mí misma. Era la única forma de no preocupar a Silvia.

-Muy graciosa, pelirroja-Me levanté y guardé el almanaque. Este día estaba siendo el más feliz desde que nos divorciamos, no iba a estropearlo. Por lo menos no iba a estropeárselo a ella o a mi hija, el mío ya estaba con nubarrones.

Subí las escaleras sonriendo, acercándome a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, a la mujer a la que le regalaría mis ojos si los necesitase. Mientras más me acercaba, más me daba cuenta de que perderla significaría morir.

-¿Qué has traído?-Preguntó cuando me coloqué frente a ella. Le enseñé la bolsa y miró dentro, curiosa. Se le iluminó la cara-. ¡Roscón de reyes!

-Exacto. Pero no es para ti ¿eh? Nos lo vamos a comer Noah y yo.

Ella me dio un golpecito en el brazo y me miró a los ojos como con agradecimiento. Yo noté que los pulmones se me llenaban de aire, pero no parecía estar respirando. Me estaba empezando a ahogar con solo pensar en que lo que había descubierto podría ser cierto.

Silvia se giró y antes de que entrara a la casa la cogí de la muñeca, tiré de ella hacia mi y la besé.

No sé por qué lo hice, era como una disculpa o un "prepárate que va a tronar". Lo único que sé es que al separarnos me miró con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa ilusionada, como la de nuestra hija esa mañana. Yo no podía aguantarlo más, simplemente no podía. Lo mejor sería decirle lo del retraso, que mañana iba a ir al médico y que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera si mi teoría era cierta. Pero también podía ser una falsa alarma y si así lo era, no tenía por qué enterarse de aquella noche con Aitor. ¿Qué podía hacer, joder?

-Tengo que decirte una cosa-Dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me había quedado mirando a sus ojos. Me acarició la cara consiguiendo que sonriera-. Te quiero.

Sentí un escalofrío que fue desde los talones hasta la nuca. Me quería. Me quería y me lo decía ahora. ¿Qué coño le he hecho yo al mundo para que me pase esto a mí? ¿Y ahora qué? Le decía: "yo también te quiero. Por cierto, creo que estoy embarazada". No podía, simplemente no podía. Quería estar con ella, quería quererla y que me quisiera y si se lo decía todo iba a irse a la mierda. Primero debía verificar si era cierto, si estaba embarazada. Si era que no seguiríamos igual, incluso mejor. Volveríamos a ser una familia. Si era que sí… Si era que sí no tenía ni puta idea de lo que iba a hacer.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y volvimos a besarnos, teniendo que parar por si Noah nos veía. Mi vida iba a rumbo a curvas peligrosas, y lo peor es que no la sabía conducir.

6 de Enero.

En aquella pequeña habitación gris solo se escuchaban los golpecitos que Pepa hacía con el pie. Juan echó un vistazo al reloj: las seis de la tarde. La morena, mirando a la nada y con la uña del pulgar entre los dientes, sujetaba el trozo de algodón un poco manchado de sangre que antes había estado en su brazo. Tenía los ojos empañados y hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, y es que se estaba imaginando la repercusión que traería todo aquello.

Su médico y ahora buen amigo la miraba un tanto preocupado, pero también enfadado. No le parecía muy bien eso que había pasado entre Pepa y Aitor ya que el doctor le tenía mucho cariño a Silvia, pero en el fondo entendía a la morena. Eso sí, le parecía absurda aquella prueba.

-Insisto en que no sé lo que estamos haciendo-Dijo el hombre echando un vistazo al ordenador. El análisis rápido de sangre daría sus resultados en unos minutos-. Sabes bien cual es la respuesta.

-No me agobies ¿vale? Puede… puede ser cualquier cosa.

Juan negó con la cabeza.

-Dos meses sin menstruación, vómitos matutinos, cambios de humor, sexo sin precaución… Vamos Pepa, que ambos sabemos lo que va a decir el análisis.

Pepa, aún sin mirarle, negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento.

-Como sea positivo mi vida se derrumba…-Murmuró. Miró al médico y comenzó a llorar levemente-. Que si estoy embarazada me muero, Juan. Que yo no sé vivir sin Silvia, que yo estos meses no he vivido que… que voy a perderla para siempre, joder.

Se escuchó un pitido y ambos miraron la pantallita del ordenador que mostraba con mayor claridad el color de la sangre. Pepa no quiso mirarlo.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?-Preguntó Juan-. Esto es absurdo.

Pepa empezaba a respirar agitadamente. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que sabía perfectamente lo que había dentro de ella. Lo notaba, ahora que sabía que podía estar, lo sentía como sintió a Noah.

-Es positivo-Dijo el médico-. Estás embarazada, y de mes y medio.

Pepa finalmente se derrumbó y lloró apoyada en la mesa, pensando en lo que iba a venir.

-No…-Murmuró-. Soy una mierda… ¡Soy gilipollas, joder, soy una puta gilipollas!

-Pepa…-Juan le acarició la espalda-. Tranquilízate.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme!-Exclamó volviéndose a incorporar-. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Le voy a dar un hermanastro a Noah, un hijo a Aitor y un puñetero disgusto a Silvia! ¡Esto no es moco de pavo, coño!

-Tú misma te lo has buscado.

Estas simples palabras la hicieron dejar de gritar. Sí, había sido su culpa. Aunque estuviera borracha, aunque lo necesitara… Ella supo lo que estaba haciendo en el momento en que Silvia pasó por su cabeza, y no paró. Le daba tanta pena Aitor y sentiría tantísima vergüenza si parase de golpe.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho. Le escocía la boca del estómago y, sin exagerar, quería morirse. Quería que la tragara la tierra, quería desaparecer.

Sentada como estaba dobló la espalda hacia delante y, apoyada en los brazos, miró al suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Susurró-. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué les digo a todos? ¿Qué le digo a Silvia?

Juan suspiró y le acarició la mano.

-Aún… está la posibilidad del aborto.

Pepa, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, levantó la mirada como si le hubieran dicho lo más horrible del mundo. Negó con la cabeza, eso era lo único que tenía claro.

-Eso no-Aseguró-. No podría. Yo… yo me lo he buscado ¿no? El bebé no tiene culpa.

-Exacto. Pepa, déjame decirte algo, mírame-Insistió cuando la morena volvió a negar con la cabeza. No paraba de secarse las lágrimas, pero seguían apareciendo-. Esto no va a hacer desaparecer el embarazo ni va a librarte de contárselo a Silvia pero… pero quizás te haga sentir mejor-Le acarició la tripa-. Tienes a una nueva Noah aquí dentro. Una Noah, un Javier o lo que quiera que sea. Yo tengo dos hijas, una de veintidós años y otra de veintiséis. Son la alegría de mi vida, Pepa. Ser padre es lo más maravilloso que he hecho nunca y no puedo imaginarme lo que será ser madre, pero tú sí. Ya lo eres, tienes una hija preciosa, la quieres, es la luz de tus ojos… Imagínate a quien tienes aquí dentro. Una nueva personita. Más amor que regalar.

Pepa se había quedado callada y comenzaba a hipar un poco por el llanto. Juan le ofreció un pañuelo y ella se secó los ojos.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?-Preguntó la morena.

-A que si estás decidida a tener el niño, estarás decidida a cuidarlo. Ahora mismo es un problema pero dentro de siete u ocho meses la tormenta habrá pasado. Quizás no la tristeza, pero el agobio que tienes ahora sí. Silvia actuará de una forma u otra y se acabó, para bien o para mal. Y el niño nacerá a los nueve meses-Cogió la mano de Pepa y se la colocó en el vientre-. Es tu hijo.

Esas eran palabras mayores, y el médico lo sabía, por eso se lo dijo. Pepa, ante esto último, apretó los puños. Ya no lloraba, aunque seguía increíblemente agobiada. Un hijo. Su pequeño, su criatura… su sangre. Un hijo significaba muchas cosas y lo sabía bien por el hecho de estar criando a Noah. Un hijo eran vómitos matutinos, nervios al salir de cuentas, dolor en el parto, la sensación más grande al tenerlo en brazos. Un hijo le daba momentos como despertarse de madrugada, darle el biberón, escuchar su primera palabra, ver su primer paso. Reñirle, sonreírle, abrazarle, besarle, despertarse una mañana de domingo y que venga con una sonrisa que ilumina la casa a abrazarte. Imaginarlo en el fondo la alegraba pero… pero todo eso no era lo mismo sin Silvia. Aún recordaba los días en que Silvia traía a Noah con pocos meses y la ponía entre las dos en la cama de matrimonio. Veía a Silvia ilusionarse con la palabra "mamá" y recordaba con nostalgia aquel día en que, estando en la cocina, escuchó un chillido de la pelirroja que, al final, resultó ver los primeros pasos de Noah. Llegar a casa y verlas a las dos sentadas en la alfombra jugando con muñecas, ver a Silvia con Noah en brazos. Eso… eso no iba a repetirse.

Apretó la mano de Juan y asintió agradeciéndole aquellas palabras. Se levantó un poco más tranquila pero igualmente agobiada y abrazó a su amigo, que le dio cita para la próxima ecografía oficial. No tardó mucho en salir y llamar a su sobrina. Tenía que verla. Tenía que ver a alguien y contárselo.

….

La vio llegar con una sonrisa. Su sobrina llevaba un abrigo no muy grueso y un jersey de cuello alto debajo. También vestía vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas, iba muy casual. Pepa estaba sentada en el banco de aquel parquecito por el que solo se veían ancianos. Levantó la mirada en cuanto la notó cerca.

-Hey-Saludó sonriendo.

-Siéntate-Dijo cortante. En cuanto a esto, Sara obedeció un poco asustada.

-Vale… ¿Qué he hecho?

Pepa negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, la imbécil aquí soy yo.

La rubia frunció el ceño, extrañada. Se acercó más a la cara de su tía, que no le miraba.

-¿Has estado llorando?-Era fácil de ver, no solo por la hinchazón de los ojos, también por su color rojizo. Además, estaban empañados, volvía a querer llorar. Y es que cada vez que lo pensaba se deprimía, no podía evitarlo-. ¿Tita?-Preguntó de nuevo Sara un poco asustada cuando vio que Pepa se colocaba el puño frente a los labios y dejaba salir una lágrima-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La morena no aguantó más y se abrazó a su sobrina, que la acogió con cariño entre sus brazos, aún asustada.

-Estoy embarazada-Soltó en mitad del llanto-. ¡Embarazada de Aitor!  
Sara apretó las manos por inercia. No, no podía haber escuchado bien.

-¿Q…Qué?

-¡Me acosté con él! ¡Me acosté con él hace un par de meses y ahora estoy preñada!

No podía creérselo. Su sobrina sintió como si una piedra le hubiera golpeado la sien y se hubiera quedado un poco atontada. Todo vino a su cabeza, un montón de ideas, de personas, de lo que iba a traer aquello. Pero el rápido movimiento de los pensamientos frenó en Silvia.

Separó poco a poco a Pepa.

-No puede ser…

-¡Pues lo es!

Lloraba tanto que parecía que se iba a hogar. Comenzaba a respirar con velocidad y si se frotaba tanto los ojos acabaría haciéndose daño. Sara tuvo que desviar sus pensamientos de lo que vendría y se centró en Pepa.

-Tita…-Murmuró acariciándole la cara, pero la morena se apartó. Ella volvió a cogerla-. Tita, shhh… A ver… A ver, tú tranquilízate. Para pensar tienes que estar tranquila y…

-¡Ya he pensado! ¡He pensado en lo que voy a hacer, en lo que voy a decir y…! ¡He pensado en Silvia!

Sara, con solo verla, empezaba a agobiarse. Nunca había visto así a su tía, nunca. Seguramente porque esta sabía que no iba a perder a Silvia. La única vez que la vio mal fue en el tiroteo de la boda, pero incluso ahí estaba más serena, sabía que su pelirroja era fuerte, que esperaría hasta que llegara la ambulancia. Pero esto era diferente. Incluso después del divorcio sabía que podía encontrar esperanza solo con mirar en los ojos de Silvia. Ahora no. Tras esto todo cambiaría.

-Que me muero, Sara…-Susurró apoyada en sus manos-. Que estando divorciadas sé que en algún momento podría volver con ella pero tras esto es imposible y… y yo sin ella me muero. Que no soy nadie si no está a mi lado.

-Eh, eh, eh. En primer lugar no sabes cómo actuará, y en segundo lugar, si la pierdes… Tendrás que rehacer, Pepa.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, no puedo rehacer. Ella es la persona con la que me toca vivir para siempre. Hemos empezado a formar una familia y eso… eso da la sensación de unión permanente. Quiero criar a nuestros hijos junto a ella, quiero pasarlo mal con la primera pareja de nuestros quinceañeros, quiero envejecer a su lado…

-Pero no puedes quedarte así de por vida.

-¡Es que Silvia es mi vida!

Se quedaron en silencio. Era una pelea de besugos, Pepa tenía ese pensamiento y Sara… Sara no tenía fuerzas para rebatir. Le asustaba tanto verla así…

Pepa, la fuerte, la valiente, la que no se derrumba. Esa Pepa estaba hundiéndose en su propio llanto, a punto de rendirse, a punto de ser una persona negativa como nunca había sido.

Pero no. No, ella era una mujer luchadora y aquello solo era el agobio del principio. Tras una noche de descanso las cosas se verían mejor. Ahora simplemente tendría que secarse las lágrimas, volver a casa, cenar, acostarse y mañana, en el mismísimo Caribe si hacía falta, contárselo todo a Silvia y quitarse, terminase bien o no, un peso de encima.

-¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes esa sensación de ver a quién más quieres leyendo, mirando a la nada o cocinando?-Preguntó cuando el llanto se hubo calmado. Ahora no estaba agobiada, solo triste y asustada. Seguía dejando caer algunas lágrimas-. Son pequeñas cosas que hacen tu vida más amena. Me encantaba verla llegar después de acostar a Noah y tirarse en el sofá, suspirando por lo cansada que estaba. Me gustaba… me gustaba verla comer espaguetis-Sonrió-. No sabe absorberlos, tiene que enroscarlos en el tenedor-Miró a su sobrina-. Me quedaba embobada mirándola en la comisaría, llevando carpetas e informes, hablando sola como ella hace cuando se concentra en algún caso. Si me la encontraba por los pasillos le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y siempre sonreía. Por las mañanas, al despertar, la descubría mirándome, sonriendo como una tonta. Ya sabes, son pequeñas cosas, detalles-Suspiró y agachó la cabeza-. Después del divorcio cogí una gran depresión, Sara. Pero yo soy la fuerte, la que remonta ¿No? Y me gustaba ver como todos cuidabais de Silvia y yo sufría al saber que lloraba por las noches. Porque yo también lloraba y era como… como un escozor en el pecho que te va desgastando por dentro. Y lo único que alegraba en esos malos momentos era Noah. Despertar temprano y verla dormidita en su cama. Que te cuente el día, que te abrace… Por eso me dolía tanto ir a recogerla a casa de Silvia, porque la dejaba sola, como yo había estado el resto de la semana-Volvió a mirarla. Lo que iba a decirle era secreto pero ya tampoco parecía importante esconderlo, por lo menos a su sobrina-. Pero remontamos, Sara. Nos necesitábamos y nos besamos una vez, dos, tres. Esa noche nos acostamos, ya lo sabes. Y no paró ahí. Estos últimos días han sido maravillosos. Hacíamos el amor siempre que estuviéramos solas y pensábamos que era solo sexo, solo necesidad…-Sara, que acariciaba el pelo de su tía, sonrió-. Pero esta mañana me ha dicho que me quería, y yo que la quería a ella…-Su boca se torció de nuevo, temblándole. Simplemente pensarlo la trastocaba-. Y… y ahora se… se va todo a la mierda, sobrina. He rozado el cielo de nuevo y… y ahora me hundo.

Sara la abrazó pensando en que era una pena que una relación en la que había tantísimo amor estuviese a punto de romperse para siempre. Y todo por un error.

El error no fue que Pepa se quedara embarazada y se pusiera de mal humor. El error no fue que Silvia y Pepa pasaran demasiado tiempo con David y Aitor. No fue tampoco esas pequeñas mentiras sobre los descansos, ni el beso con Aitor, ni el sueño con David, ni aquel nombre en mitad del sexo. Tampoco fue aquel beso de Silvia y David ni que Pepa se acostara con Aitor. Nada de eso era el error. Aquello lo había agrandado pero el error de verdad fue el exagerarlo todo. El error de verdad fue cometido en Barcelona, en el momento en que Silvia pidió un descanso y acabaron besándose bajo la lluvia. Si se hubieran tomado ese descanso se habrían echado tanto de menos como estando divorciadas, y antes de que ninguna cometiera una locura.

Todo habría cambiado si se hubiesen tomado aquel tiempo que necesitaban a gritos.

Y quizás por esa preciosa historia de amor que todos conocían y que se había roto de una manera absurda, Sara dijo algo que no solía decir:

-Si te rechaza no te rindas-La mirada de Pepa volvió a encontrarse con la de la rubia. ¿Su sobrina diciéndole aquello?-. Si ya no confía en ti, abrázale hasta que lo haga. Si no puede más y dice que está cansada, tú vas, la levantas y la animas. No puedes permitir que lo vuestro se evapore.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-Preguntó. Sara solía estar bien centrada, consolándola por las pérdidas y riñéndola si se ponía demasiado pesada con Silvia. Pero ahora no. Ahora, si hacía falta, apoyaría a su tía para no separarse nunca de la pelirroja.

-Porque yo la he cagado mucho más que tú, hasta le fui infiel, y siendo consciente de ello. Tuve dudas grandísimas y estuve a punto de quedarme con Aitor, porque estaba enamorada de él, o eso creía. En cambio tú no dejas de pensar en su bien, no puedes olvidarla y de hará unos seis años hasta ahora ha sido la única persona de la que has estado enamorada-Suspiró-. Te admiro, tita. Por querer como quieres y por tener a alguien que te quiere tanto, porque ambas sabemos que Silvia está loca por ti.

-También lo estaba cuando nos divorciamos.

-Y miraos. Dice que te ama, ¿no lo ves? Aún después de todo seguís queriéndoos tanto. Y si después de esto ella se aleja de ti, tú ya tienes la certeza de que también te quiere. Y no la vas a dejar escapar, porque si la dejas… esta vez sí que se irá para siempre.

Pepa había dejado de llorar y se frotaba las mejillas con las manos, quitándose las lágrimas secas.

-Vas a luchar, ¿verdad? Por Silvia.

La morena asintió y se tocó el vientre. Por Silvia, por Noah y por quien estaba en camino, porque ahora no eran tres, sino cuatro, y tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea. Lucharía por mantener a su familia unida y por ese amor que, desde lejos, se veía que era uno de los más grandes del mundo.

7 de Enero.

Aitor hablaba animadamente con Curtis sobre cualquier cosa que Pepa no llegaba a escuchar. Estaban apoyados en la cristalera desde donde se podían ver los aviones, a unos diez metros de donde estaba ella. Lo miraba pensando un poco en todo, pero sobretodo en el embarazo. Tenía un hijo suyo ahí dentro.

Se fijó mejor en él. Sería precioso, porque otra cosa no, pero Aitor era muy guapo. Si el carácter lo heredaba de su padre, sería lo más cabezón del mundo e iría de durito. Lucharía por lo que quisiera y, eso sí, sería una estupenda persona. Aitor era todo eso y más, entonces ¿por qué no le gustaba? Era muy atractivo, su sonrisa masculina encantaba a cualquiera y su personalidad era arrolladora. Un gran chaval. Y en cambio, estaba enamorada de la mujer más malhumorada, cuadriculada y paranoica de la tierra, no de él.

Suspiró y desvió la vista cuando vio a Gonzalo pasando lista. No tenía que darle más vueltas, ya lo había pasado bastante mal la noche anterior como para que siguiera martirizándose.

-Curtis y Aitor están allí-Murmuraba Montoya mirando el papel-. Pepa.

-Aquí-Anunció desde la mesa de la cafetería interior del aeropuerto. Las grandes maletas ya estaban facturadas y las estarían metiendo ahora en el avión.

-¿Y Silvia?

-Ha ido a por unos chicles para el despegue, ya sabes, para que no se le taponen los oídos.

Gonzalo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Maniática…-Dijo. Esta vez fue Pepa la que sonrió, asintiendo.

-Y debilucha. A mí nunca se me han taponado.

Montoya rió.

-¿Sara?

-Aquí…-Dijo llegando del baño con la mano puesta en la frente y no muy buena cara-. Me duele la cabeza.

-¡Estás preñada!-Gritó de pronto Pepa haciendo que todos la miraran, ella frunció el ceño y negó la cabeza.

-Claro, es que a mí las pastillas anticonceptivas no me sirven de nada ¿verdad?-Ironizó-. Es que anoche a Lucas se le ocurrió hacer la cena.

Pepa y Gonzalo pusieron cara de asco.

-No me expliques más, mensaje captado-Aseguró la morena. La comida del marido de Sara no es que fuera muy buena, y demasiada suerte había tenido si no le había dado por vomitar.

-¡Me cago en…! ¡No tratéis así a mi maleta!-Gritó Curtis pegándose al cristal.

Sara y Gonzalo se alejaron también hacia la cristalera. Pepa no entendía aquella pasión que tenía la gente por ver sus propias maletas entrando en el avión y rió, girándose para ver como la pelirroja ya salía de la pequeña tienda mirando el móvil, preocupada. La morena suspiró y se levantó. Cuando llegó hasta ella, le arrebató el móvil.

-Noah está bien.

Silvia la miró un poco agobiada.

-Pepa, que la dejamos con fiebre, que yo estoy muy preocupada.

-La niña solo tenía unas décimas.

-Pero sabes que cuando está así es cuando se pone peor. El otro día se puso a toser mucho sin haber siquiera hecho esfuerzo, últimamente le da fiebre cada dos por tres… No sé, estoy un poco asustada.

Pepa la vio tan tensa que, tras asegurarse de que los compañeros seguían absortos pegados al cristal, le abrazó. Silvia sonrió levemente y le rodeó la espalda.

-No le va a pasar nada, es solo fiebre. Deberías preocuparte más por Rita, que ya sabes como se pone Noah cuando está enferma. Que si lloreras por aquí, que si berrinches por allá…

Se separaron y Silvia asintió. Sonrió con acordarse de los semejantes berrinches que su hija podía coger.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel día en el supermercado?-Preguntó con una sonrisa más amplia-. Noah tenía dos años y quería una bolsa de chucherías.

Pepa miró hacia un punto fijo, pensando, entonces sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-Y se tiró al suelo y empezó a patalear.

-¡Si!

-Y yo…-Comenzó a reírse-. Y yo le dije que si se portaba mal no iba a poder jugar.

Silvia reía también.

-Y la muy lista te dijo que en el supermercado no se puede jugar, que es aburrido. ¡Dios! ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Jajajajaja, te cogí en brazos y te metí en el carro para que viera que sí se podía jugar.

-Dimos el espectáculo.

-Pero se levantó y nos siguió ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta.

Continuaron riéndose con solo recordar la escena hasta que un suspiro profundo de Silvia las empezó a acallar poco a poco. Se miraron, ambas sonreían.

Lanzaron una nueva mirada a sus compañeros y Pepa decidió olvidar su embarazo durante unas horas. Ya se lo diría allí, en Barbados, con el olor a sal de la playa.

-Esos momentos hacen que no pueda olvidarte-Dijo la morena acariciándole la cara-. Los hecho de menos.

-Yo también-Contestó Silvia. Se habían dicho que se querían, se habían besado. Había sido como una declaración, solo que debían esconderse hasta saber qué iban a hacer y, sobretodo, Pepa tenía que controlarse antes de darse por completo y crear nuevos sueños con Silvia, porque aún tenía que ver la reacción de la pelirroja en cuanto a "la un tiempo fuimos una familia.

Pepa asintió y echó de nuevo una mirada a sus compañeros. Iba a darle solo un beso rápido, solo uno, lo necesitaba. Se acercó a ella pero escucharon como Gonzalo se disponía a pasar lista de nuevo. Ya tendrían tiempo.

…

**Pepa.**

**(*)** Yo no me aclaro, con nada. Primero con la hora y el día, esto del maldito cambio horario me traía de cabeza. Segundo, mi reacción tras llegar –después de innumerables horas en avión- a Barbados. Joder, era una isla preciosa, el agua estaba clara, la arena blanca y el tiempo magnífico, y yo estaba amargada en la habitación del hotel a las once y media de la noche sin saber qué hacer.

Pero es que en cuanto llegamos apenas tuvimos tiempo de ver nada. Fuimos a toda prisa al hotel y en una de las habitaciones instalamos ordenadores, GPS y un millón de trastos más. Recibimos una llamada de Don Lorenzo y nos mandaba por fax las fotos de los que se suponía que estaban rondando aquella isla. Datos, números y cierto protocolo que debíamos llevar a cabo. Siento decir que no me entere de NADA. Y recalco la palabra "nada", porque mientras hablaba el comisario yo estaba en la parra, como se dice por mi tierra. Vamos, embobá' perdía'. Durante el resto de la tarde estuvimos hablando con el personal del hotel, estudiando el edificio más a fondo y asegurándonos de que ningún miembro de la banda había coincidido en el mismo hotel que nosotros. La verdad, la mayoría de nosotros, mientras buscábamos entre las habitaciones y otros recintos, nos estábamos fijando en la sala de juegos, en el bar, en la piscina y en la discoteca que allí había. Esta misión era importante si nos habían metido en un hotel de tanto lujo.

Entre unas cosas y otras las dudas sobre lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí eran más y más grandes, y tenía tanto miedo… Ahora estaba empezando a parecerme mal la idea de contárselo a Silvia, pero yo sabía que cuanto más esperara, peor. Joder, pero si en el aeropuerto me había mirado como antes, enamorada.

No podía decírselo, no podía.

Pero debía.

Ay… es que solo imaginarme su reacción era tan doloroso.

No, se lo iba a decir, porque yo no podía seguir así. En algún momento se iba a enterar, y mientras que ese momento llegaba yo lo estaba pasando mal.

Miré el reloj. Eran las doce menos veinte de la noche y todo me daba igual. Me encontraba con las manos en la cara, agobiada, perdida, y con ganas de pegarme un tiro. Silvia saldría de mi vida, y yo me iría apagando poco a poco. Pero no… iba a remontar, como que me llamaba Pepa Miranda que yo remontaba.

Me puse de pie y suspiré nerviosa. Iba a decírselo ahora, en mitad de la noche, así tendría la almohada para consultar todas las dudas que tuviera. O para llorar. Joder, la mujer que más quería iba a pasar una noche horrible y todo por mi culpa.

Salí de la habitación, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar dos puertas más allá- No queríamos levantar sospechas si los asesinos andaban por ahí- y llamé. En cuanto lo hice me cagué en la madre que me parió, porque no había ni siquiera cogido aire antes de hacerlo. Había llamado por llamar, nerviosa, y ahora no tenía tiempo ni de prepararme el guión. La puerta se abrió** (*)**

Silvia salió con el bikini puesto y una etiqueta recién cortada en la boca. Abrió con la mano en el cuello, atándose bien la parte de arriba. Pepa se quedó sin habla al verla y Silvia sonrió un poco extrañada por verla tan seria.

-¿Qué… qué cojones haces con el bikini a estas horas?-Preguntó la morena.

-Es que es nuevo y no pude probármelo en la tienda. Me lo estaba probando para ver si podía ponérmelo mañana y sino ponerme el otro. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ponte ese, sin duda.

Estaba increíble. Silvia se puso muy delgada durante el divorcio, pero ahora había cogido unos cuantos kilos y estaba preciosa. Pepa, aunque hubiera hecho el amor con ella estos últimos días, debía reconocer que no se había fijado en su cuerpo desde lejos, y ese bikini le quedaba realmente bien. Era rojo con bordes negros y le hacía un pecho muy bonito.

-Entonces te gusta-Aseguró Silvia terminándoselo de atar y entrando para soltar la etiqueta en el escritorio. Volvió a apoyarse en la puerta.

-¿Qué si me gusta? Joder, yo venía con intención de decirte algo y ahora… es que no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarte.

Pepa maldijo el traje de baño para sus adentros ya que ahora, definitivamente, no podía decírselo, ahora no. Quizás si Silvia le cerrara la puerta en las narices, fuera a su habitación y se diera una ducha fría, podría contárselo seriamente. Pero no, la pelirroja la miraba un tanto tímida, y fue el simple gesto de colocarse el pelo detrás de la oreja, lo que hizo que Pepa murmurara un "a la mierda" y se acercara para besarla.

Lo llevaba deseando desde que no pudo hacerlo en el aeropuerto, al igual que Silvia, que en cuanto Pepa se acercó le cogió la nuca para apretarse más contra ella.

La pelirroja se la estaba llevando a la cama con gran facilidad hasta que Pepa se separó un poco.

-Espera, espera. No vamos a desaprovechar que tengas el bikini puesto ¿no?-Silvia la miró cuestionándole con la mirada-. Vamos a darnos un bañito.

La cogió de la mano, salieron cerrando la puerta de la habitación y corrieron juntas, entre risas. En cada esquina, ambas se paraban un poco y echaban un vistazo para saber si estaban solas. Bajaron por las escaleras por las que no habría nadie y llegaron al patio de atrás, donde estaba la piscina. Estaba cerrado pero a los policías le habían dado la llave de todas las instalaciones del hotel por si había alguna persecución. Cogieron dos toallas del toallero y salieron al césped.

-Estás loca-Aseguró Silvia con una sonrisa-. Loca de remate, Pepa. Como nos pillen…

-¿Cómo nos pillen… quiénes? ¿Los nuestros? Están todos muy ocupados.

-¿Y los del hotel?

-Si es un tío se quedará mirando pero no dirá nada, no se va a perder el espectáculo-Silvia soltó una carcajada-. Y si es una chica… le pedimos que se una si está buena ¿no?

-¡Pepa!-Exclamó la pelirroja golpeándole el brazo-. Además, no tienes bikini.

Pepa estaba quitándose la ropa y se quitó el sujetador cuando su ex mujer dijo aquello.

-¿Para qué?

La morena se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa interior y en seguida tiró del brazo de Silvia, pegándole a su cuerpo. Se besaron profundamente y se fueron acercando a la piscina donde, sin probarla siquiera, se tiraron, aún abrazadas.

-¡Está fría!-Dijo Silvia riendo.

-Pues yo no lo noto.

Las manos de la morena desabrocharon con facilidad la parte de arriba del traje de baño de la pelirroja.

-Vas un poco rápido ¿no crees?-bromeó.

-Yo ya estoy desnuda, exijo igualdad de derechos.

Silvia soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta. Pepa le rodeó por detrás y acarició su vientre mientras, con los dientes, le desabrochaba por completo la prenda, dejando que se perdiera en el agua. Aún de espaldas a ella, Silvia levantó los brazos hacia atrás y colocó sus manos en la nuca de Pepa, cerrando los ojos al notar el contacto de los labios de la morena sobre su cuello, y las manos de esta acariciando sus pezones, erectos tanto por el frío como por la calentura, a partes iguales.

Las manos de Pepa fueron bajando, escurriéndose con facilidad por el cuerpo mojado de su ex mujer. Le quitó la parte de abajo y en seguida Silvia se giró para besarla de nuevo. Pepa la sujetó del trasero y la alzó para que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Lo bueno de estar en el agua era que no se cansaba al tenerla en brazos. Los besos eran apasionados unas veces y juguetones otras tantas. Se besaban enroscando sus lenguas durante largos segundos, teniendo que coger aire para seguir; después, se mordían los labios y sonreían a medida que se daban besos cortos. La mano de Silvia bajó deslizándose entre los dos cuerpos casi pegados y acarició la entrepierna de Pepa, que dio un respingo. Acercó su boca a la oreja de la morena.

-Hay una diferencia increíble entre tú y el agua. Estás irresistiblemente caliente.

-¿A qué viene tanta charla?-Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos-. Suelo ser yo la que te corta la respiración.

-Por eso he preferido atacar yo antes-Sonrió y le mordió el lóbulo-. Porque quiero verte sumisa antes de que me dejes sin fuerzas.

Pepa sonrió y volvió a besarla mientras le acariciaba los pechos. Comenzó a mover las caderas al notar los dedos de Silvia en su clítoris y se dejó llevar por el escalofrío que aquello le producía, estallando en un orgasmo silencioso, tembloroso.

En cuanto los espasmos terminaron, Pepa levantó aún más a Silvia hasta tener aquellos pechos a la altura de su boca. Mordió sus pezones y la pelirroja se abrazó más fuerte al cuello de su ex mujer. Pepa hizo auténticas virguerías con aquellos pechos antes de bajar al sexo de Silvia. Empezó acariciando su clítoris y abandonándolo, para introducir dos dedos dentro de la vagina. Silvia subía y bajaba, creando pequeñas ondas en el agua y gimiendo de tal manera que Pepa bajó la velocidad del vaivén, ya que quería que el orgasmo no llegara todavía, para seguir escuchando aquellos gritos de placer.

-Pepa…-Suplicó-. Por favor… ah…

-No…

Sacó los dedos y Silvia abrió los ojos con reproche. Fue solo para molestarla, porque enseguida volvió a introducirlos.

-Eres una… ah… cabrona.

Pepa sonrió.

-Me limito a disfrutar de lo que me gusta.

-Haciéndome… Mmmm…-Se mordió el labio inferior-. Haciéndome sufrir, jodida.

El ritmo volvió a subir, así como los gemidos de la pelirroja, que poco a poco iban calándose más en el interior de Pepa, la cual estaba empezando a jadear solo con escuchar aquella música y notar las caricias en el pecho que Silvia podía regalarle –que eran más bien leves, ya que la fuerza de la pelirroja estaba finalmente desaparecida.

La más baja se percató de esto y bajó su mano a la vagina de Pepa, acariciándola, penetrándola. Finalmente Silvia soltó un grito ahogado que se cortó en el momento en que llegó el orgasmo, para las dos. Temblaron juntas, se apretaron la una a la otra y acabaron a la vez, besándose suavemente, cansadas.

-Te quiero-Dijo Silvia-. Hacía tanto que quería decírtelo después de acostarnos. Te quiero.

Pepa se quedó abrazada a ella, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndola junto a las gotas que resbalaban por su piel.

-Yo también te quiero. Mucho.

La pelirroja apretó los ojos y la rodeó con más fuerza.

-Te he echado tantísimo de menos…-Susurró, casi tenía ganas de llorar. Había tantas cosas que decir que no sabía por donde empezar, pero aquella noche solo le salía la verdad, y la verdad era esa-. Te amo.

Pepa abrió los ojos un poco. No, aquello estaba mal. ¿Cómo podía dejarle decir esas cosas sabiendo que después se llevaría la decepción más grande de su vida? Le temblaban las manos por impotencia, por nervios, por culpabilidad.

-Yo también te amo. Con toda mi vida, princesa. Yo sin ti no soy nada.

Aún así no podía guardárselo más. Cuando se separó un poco de ella, viéndola abrazada a su cuello, sonriéndole, mirándole a los ojos… Tuvo que decírselo. Tuvo que decírselo porque tenerlo guardado la mataba.

-Pero tengo que decirte una cosa-Pepa estaba muy seria, pero Silvia se lo tomó a broma y continuaba sonriendo.

-A ver, ¿qué has hecho ya?

Pepa suspiró y le apartó el pelo, que estaba pegado en su mejilla, colocándoselo tras la oreja.

-Estoy embarazada.

La sonrisa de Silvia despareció. Quizás no había escuchado bien. Las manos y piernas aflojaron la presión y se separó de Pepa, quedándose de nuevo de pie, frente a ella.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy embarazada. De Aitor.

Ojos abiertos.

Puños cerrados.

Manos temblando.

Corazón… roto.

Sintió como todo su alrededor se paraba, su propia respiración lo hizo durante unos segundos.

Comenzaba a tener frío ahora que medio cuerpo estaba fuera del agua, empapado. Casi pudo sentir como sus poros se encogían y sus ojos se esforzaban por no cerrarse de golpe y derrumbarse allí mismo. Miraba a la morena con expresión sorprendida, defraudada, dolorosa…

-¿Qué?-Repitió, pero tan bajo que Pepa supo que no lo preguntaba de nuevo. Lo decía para saber si estaba despierta, si aquello era verdad.

La morena tampoco sabía qué hacer y quizás por eso se quedaron unos segundos más mirándose. Silvia negó muy suavemente con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Sil…-Murmuró Pepa acercándose unos milímetros, tanteando el terreno. La pelirroja se alejó.

-No.

No esperó a que Silvia le dejara hablar. Se explicó a gran velocidad.

-Estaba muy mal ese día, me había dado cuenta de que no podía olvidarte y… y estaba muy borracha.-Intentó cogerle de la mano pero la pelirroja se alejó.

Silvia se pasó la mano por la cara, notando que ambas partes estaban heladas. Se dispuso a salir de la piscina bajo la atenta mirada de Pepa. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo del agua al chocar con el cuerpo de la mujer más baja. Cuando salió, se comenzó a secar con la toalla, ausente. Casi le parecía mentira. Había sido tan… tan increíble aquella caída. Porque estaba en lo más alto. Ese día estaba en lo más alto, parecía que ambas podían darse una nueva oportunidad, su intuición le decía que todo iría bien a partir de ahora y… y cayó. Desde lo más alto de su esperanza acabó cayendo, ya no al suelo, sino bajo tierra.

Pepa embarazada. Embarazada de Aitor. Le parecía tan irreal…

-¿No vas a decir nada?-Preguntó Pepa. Que se callara le ponía más nerviosa todavía. Se acercó a la escalera y antes de salir tragó saliva. Le escocía el estómago y en cuanto se envolvió en la toalla se dio cuenta de que Silvia no le miraba a los ojos. Se estaba atando la toalla con las manos temblorosas y los labios apretados. Iba a llorar antes o después-. ¿No vas a…? Joder, pégame, grítame, insúltame pero… di algo, princesa, por favor.

Fue entonces cuando Pepa descubrió que era capaz de ver el corazón de su ex mujer solo con adentrarse en su mirada. Silvia había levantado la cabeza y la había mirado con tal dolor que parecía más bien una mueca de odio. Pero no, la pelirroja no podía odiarle, no podía quererle, no podía sentir nada en ese momento. Solo que su abdomen se contraía aguantándose las lágrimas, aguantándose las ganas de chillar.

-No vuelvas a llamarme princesa-Ordenó. Pepa fue a replicar pero Silvia, que ya se había colocado las zapatillas, levantó una mano a la altura de su pecho para pararle-. No vuelvas a hablarme siquiera.

-Silvia, escúchame. Tenemos que hablarlo, esto no puede acabar así, es solo…

-¡Es que ya había acabado!-Gritó. Un silencio apareció entre las dos. Pepa apretaba los puños, ya no podía más. Silvia, en cambio, canalizó su tristeza. No quería volver a llorar por aquella mujer, por lo menos delante suya. Las lágrimas fueron transformadas en odio-. ¡Es que nunca nos deberíamos haber acostado! ¡No debí besarte, no debí pensar en que podríamos ser de nuevo una familia! ¡Porque tú no sabes tener una familia, Pepa! ¡Te arriesgaste, te salió mal y ahora intentas arreglarlo! ¡Y la vuelves a cagar!

-Silvia…-Susurró. Se estaba rompiendo. Cada palabra que le decía se clavaba en su pecho de una manera cada vez más dolorosa.

Como alguna vez fue Silvia en el momento del divorcio, Pepa se convirtió en una muñeca de porcelana. Frágil, rajándose poco a poco. Y pronto abandonada en una estantería llena de polvo.

-¡Ya no sé si creerte o no! ¡Dices que me quieres, que lo soy todo, que me echabas de menos! ¡¿Cómo coño puedes ser tan falsa?! ¡¿Así olvidas tú?! ¿¡Acostándote con otros!?

-No me… no me di cuenta, ya te dije que estaba borracha y…

-No me refiero a que te acostaras con Aitor o no-Su tono de voz bajó-. No se trata de eso. Se trata de la poca capacidad que tienes de razonar. Yo no puedo confiar en ti, Pepa. Ya no puedo. Por eso lo dejamos, por eso nos divorciamos.

-Pero has dicho que me querías.

Silvia negó con la cabeza.

-Ya ni estoy segura de eso. Me… me alteras con tus palabras, con tus movimientos. Y de la misma forma que tú pudiste acostarte con él, yo puedo acostarme contigo. No sé si hay amor, no sé si hay… algo.

-Yo sí sé que lo hay.

-Pero a mí me da igual lo que haya. No sé si hay amor o no, lo que sé es que me hace daño estar contigo. Y tampoco sé lo que tú sientes porque ya… ya no sé nada. Y siendo sincera… me importa una mierda lo que sientas o dejes de sentir.

Pepa se llevó por inercia la mano al pecho. Se le estaba desgarrando por momentos.

-Eso es muy egoísta.

-¡No me hables de egoísmo!-Volvía a gritar. Mejor gritar que llorar-. ¡Ya estoy harta de pensar en ti, de llorar por ti! ¡Ahora quiero pensar en mí y en Noah! ¡Porque la niña no tiene culpa de nada y le estamos cargando toda la mierda de nuestra relación! ¡No quiero saber de ti porque eso va a hacerme daño, tanto a mí como a ella! ¡No me mires, no me hables, no me toques!

Pepa había comenzado a llorar y Silvia se dio cuenta. Dejó de gritar. Le estaba diciendo cosas tan horribles… Y lo sabía, pero era la única manera. Si la tenía cerca le era imposible no quererla. La amaba y esa era la razón de su empeño por mantenerla alejada. La quería olvidar y esperaba que haciéndole daño fueran unas desconocidas para siempre. Que con esa palabras solo tuviera que verla en comisaría o cuando se llevaban a Noah a casa de la otra.

Pero mientras más daño le hacía a Pepa, más daño se hacía ella. Le estaban temblando las piernas y se dio cuenta de que era el momento de volver a la habitación. No podía llorar frente a ella.

-Nuestro único contacto será a través de Noah…-Murmuró la pelirroja. Se giró, no quería que Pepa viera aquella primera lágrima que caía por su mejilla-. No volveremos a ser amigas… Porque no puedo. Porque si somos amigas no podré separarme de ti.

-Sil…Silvia…-Titubeaba. No podía casi verla, tenía los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

-Aléjate de mí para siempre.

Y salió del recinto de la piscina. Y no la paró, no gritó, no volvió a llamarla. Simplemente porque le era imposible. Pepa, que había estado llorando en silencio, soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido en el pecho. Tosió un par de veces, ahogada por la situación. Comprendió a su hija que, debido a la enfermedad, si se estresaba sentía eso pero el doble de fuerte. Las manos de Pepa temblaban, así como sus piernas. Tenía frío y estaba mareada. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y la sola acción de coger aire le dolía. Se dejó caer al césped donde, con la toalla sobre sus hombros, lloró, ya no solo de tristeza, sino llena de culpabilidad. Se sentía mala esposa, mala madre y mala amante. Aunque estuviera decidida a ir detrás de Silvia a partir de ahora, dispuesta a reconquistarla, en aquel momento se veía como la persona más desgraciada. No podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca de la persona que más amaba.

Silvia llegó al pasillo de la moqueta suave en la que se encontraban las escaleras por las que no pasaba nadie a aquellas horas y se pegó a la pared. Se secó las lágrimas y notó como estas estaban acumuladas en su lacrimal, pero no quería llorar. Aún así salió una, después otra. Fue silencioso, muy silencioso, y quizás por esto tan doloroso. Pudo escuchar el llanto de Pepa a su espalda y eso fue lo que más la marcó.

Eso y la noticia. Aún no se lo creía. A eso se refería aquella vez que, en fin de año, pensaba qué sería darle un hermano a Noah. Un hermano…

Le dolía la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso todavía. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, tirarse en la cama y llorar para soltarlo todo. Para que al día siguiente pudiera pensar en aquel niño en frío.

Eso si las piernas se lo permitían.

Caminó pegada a la pared hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las veía muy largas para su cuerpo dolorido, aunque no tuviese heridas físicas. Pero cuando lo psicológico duele, pasa al cuerpo.

En el momento en que quiso subir el primer escalón, vio a Aitor bajando con decisión. El chico no se fijó demasiado en su aspecto, solo en que llevaba la toalla tapándole, por lo que bajó diciendo lo que quería decir. Aquello que le habían mandado informar tras encontrar a "las otras dos" que habían desparecido.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas envuelta en una toalla? David ya ha llegado, está en la habitación 520 y…-Se paró al llegar abajo. Ya podía verle perfectamente la cara inundada de lágrimas, colorada-. ¿Qué pasa?

No supo como lo hizo. Apenas podía moverse y mucho menos pensar. Pero lo hizo, y solo ella sabe lo bien que le sentó.

Levantó la mano, la extendió y, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitió tener, le dio una bofetada sonora que ella misma sufrió en la palma de la mano. Pero ese dolor era leve, mucho más leve que el que sentía Aitor.

No dio explicaciones, el chico no se las pidió y aquel golpe le dio la fuerza suficiente para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

No iba a su habitación, no iba a la habitación de Sara y mucho menos iría a esperar a Pepa en la suya. Subió hasta el quinto piso y en cuanto vio la figura de David guardándose la tarjeta de la puerta ya abierta en el bolsillo, pronunció su nombre, el chico se giró… y ella lo besó.

No hubo palabras y mucho menos él le pidió explicaciones. No le importaba que llegara semidesnuda, que llegara llorando y que lo que hacía lo estuviera haciendo por simple desahogo, por impotencia. A él nada de eso le importaba porque en realidad no le importaba demasiado ella. Y Pepa lo sabía, por eso le tenía aquel odio. Pero Silvia no se dio cuenta cuando él dejó atrás su llanto para seguirle la corriente y caer encima de ella, en la cama. Silvia no pensó en que él se dejaba desnudar sin preguntarle si estaba bien. Ella no quiso preguntarse por qué la besaba sabiendo, como saben todos, que estaba enamorada de otra.

Aquella noche las vidas de ambas dieron un giro inesperado. Pepa, horriblemente triste, llegó acurrucada en el pecho de Aitor a la habitación de Sara, donde él le aconsejó que durmiera. Silvia, desesperada, se acostó con David sin sentir nada, solo por no pensar, por no sufrir.

En un momento se puede descubrir como el verdadero amor está por encima de todo y como el falso se refugia en absurdas excusas.

Él, que se sintió afortunado por ver a la chica que deseaba en sus brazos, que estaba mal y tuvo la suerte de que ella se desquitara de todo a su lado.

Él, que notó el corazón derretirse al verla arrodillada en la hierba, llorando. Que la abrazó para protegerla y la tapó mejor para no incomodarla. Que la llevó hacia alguien que podría ayudarle más que él, aunque deseara darle todo el cariño del mundo.

Y ellas, que estando con unos u otros no pudieron dormir esa noche, pensando en que el destino había sido muy cruel haciendo que se conocieran para luego tener que separarse.


	12. 12 Reconquista

4ª ETAPA

**12-Reconquista**

20 de Marzo

**Pepa**

**(*)** Más de dos meses. Más de dos meses habían pasado desde nuestra infiltración en el Caribe, en Barbados. El dieciséis de marzo, la criatura que habría dentro de mí cumplió los cuatro meses de gestación. Cuatro meses…

Casi no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Habían pasado muchísimas cosas y, la verdad, ese 20 de marzo recordaba todo lo ocurrido después de aquel día con bastante tranquilidad, seguramente porque iba a hacia el médico y me dirían por fin el sexo de mi hijo. También podría ser por lo que decía el folleto: "a los cuatro meses, la madre se siente más tranquila aunque los cambios de humor y los llantos sin razón aparecen cada dos por tres".

En esto último había acertado, aunque no podía decirse que mis llantos fueran sin razón. Aún así ese día no pensaba en los llantos, no podía. Estaba nerviosa, estaba impaciente por saber si era niña o niño. Al final, mi bichito –como lo había llamado Noah- iba a traerme una nueva alegría.

Sí, Noah lo sabía. Esa era una de las cosas que habían pasado estas últimas semanas. Se lo habíamos dicho el mes pasado, cuando ya se me empezaba a notar barriguita. Y digo "habíamos" porque Silvia, con la que prácticamente podría decirse que no hablaba, había estado conmigo en ese momento. También es su hija al fin y al cabo, y para mí fue un respiro eso de tenerla a mi lado a solas durante unos minutos (*)

_Un mes antes…_

_Silvia y Pepa, por primera vez desde aquella noche en Barbados, estaban juntas en casa, sentadas la una al lado de la otra. Cuando la llamaron, Noah llegó con su típica carita de "yo no he roto un plato en mi vida", esa que ponía cuando había hecho alguna travesura y esperaba ser castigada. Y más pensó que iban a reñirla cuando las vio ahí, esperando a que se sentara frente a ellas._

_Suspiró y se subió en la silla, las miró con la cabeza gacha y negó con la cabeza._

_-Yo no he sido-Dijo-. Se rompió solo._

_Silvia sonrió, al igual que Pepa, pero no se miraron._

_-No cariño, no vamos a reñirte ahora-Aseguró Silvia._

_-Aunque ya sabemos quien rompió el jarrón-Añadió Pepa-. Pero bueno, ahora veníamos a darte una noticia. _

_-¿Mala?-Preguntó un tanto asustada. La última vez que se sentaron en aquella posición le habían hablado del divorcio, y desde que sus mamás volvieron del viaje había perdido toda esperanza de que volvieran a vivir juntas. Sabía de sobras que no se hablaban demasiado._

_-No, buena-Contestó Silvia. Para ella también habían cambiado las cosas con respecto al embarazo, pero eso se sabría después-. Vas a tener un hermanito._

_-O hermanita._

_Noah levantó la cabeza y las miró extrañadas. Abrió la boca sorprendida._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad-Dijeron las dos a la vez._

_Noah se levantó de la silla y comenzó a dar saltitos muy pequeños sin levantar del todo los pies. Sonrió._

_-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?_

_Pepa lo pensó un poco._

_-En verano._

_Noah abrió los brazos todo lo que pudo._

_-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Por qué va a tardar tanto? ¿Viene desde muy lejos?_

_Silvia sonrió enternecida y le acarició la cara a su hija. Le cogió la manita y la atrajo hacia el vientre de Pepa._

_-Está ahí._

_Noah miró a sus madres sin creérselo y negó con la cabeza._

_-Mentira-Sentenció._

_Pepa rió._

_-Es verdad, mi amor. Está en mi barriga._

_La niña volvió a abrir la boca y los ojos exageradamente._

_-¡Te lo has comido!_

_Las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Menudas ocurrencias tenía la pequeña. Ella y su imaginación._

_Silvia negó con la cabeza, apartó la silla en la que antes estaba sentada y se colocó en cuclillas a la altura de su hija._

_-El bebé ahora es muy, muy, muy pequeñito._

_-¿Como un bichito?_

_La pelirroja rió._

_-Sí, como un bichito._

_Levantó sin pensar la blusa de Pepa y tiró de su hija para que estuviera en la misma perspectiva que ella, de perfil. _

_-Mira, ¿ves?-Acarició las curvas que habían aparecido en el vientre de Pepa, que solo podían percibirse desde ahí, de perfil y muy cerca. Antes este contacto, la morena sintió un escalofrío. Silvia estaba tan absorta en su explicación que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-. El bebé ha crecido un poquito, por eso la barriga de mamá también ha crecido un poquito-Separó el dedo índice del pulgar, creando un hueco entre ellos más o menos en proporción al tamaño de la barriga de su ex mujer-. Más o menos es así._

_-¡Qué pequeño!_

_-Claro, por eso tenemos que esperar a que crezca más, porque si es muy pequeño no lo vemos cuando nazca._

_-¿Nazca?_

_-Nacer es cuando el bebé llega._

_-Oh…-Murmuró Noah entendiéndolo en cierta medida. Miró el vientre de su madre e imitó a Silvia colocando los dedos como ella. Entonces se metió el dedo en la boca, pensativa, y salió a toda velocidad del salón sin decir nada._

_En aquel momento, a solas, Silvia se dio cuenta que su mano rozaba la suave piel de Pepa y se separó con rapidez. La morena se bajó la blusa y la miró a los ojos, pero su ex mujer esquivó esa mirada. _

_Noah llegó con una de sus muñecas en brazos. Levantó la blusa de su madre, colocó la muñeca pegada a su vientre y volvió a bajar la blusa. Se alejó un poco._

_-¡Así tendrá mamá la barriga cuando el bebé pueda llegar!_

_Volvieron a reír. Estaban impresionadas por las teorías que su hija se formaba en la cabeza y que, increíblemente, eran ciertas. Era una niña muy lista._

Pepa

(*)Un bichito. Así lo habíamos llamado desde que Norah lo dijo. Mi bichito, mi pequeña criatura. Lo sentía por Silvia, lo sentía por todo lo que había causado… Pero en cuanto comencé a notar esas curvas y aquellas burbujitas en mi vientre, me ilusioné. Podía notarlo vivo en mi interior.

Miré a mi hija, que estaba sentada frente a mí en el autobús. No quise coger el coche porque había demasiadas cosas de Silvia en él. Aún me dolía bastante no tenerla, pero ese día estaba tan centrada en el bebé que no quería pensarlo más.

Noah miraba por el cristal, sentada de rodillas en el asiento.

-Noah, siéntate bien.

-No-Dijo sin más, con una sonrisa.

-Noah…-Murmuré como solía hacer cuando le avecinaba que iba a reñirla si no me hacía caso-. Te vas a caer.

-No me caigo.

-Noah, ya.

-¡Jo, mamá! ¡Es que sino no veo!

-Pues ven y te sientas en mis rodillas, así alguien podrá sentarse ahí.

-No puedo.

Suspiré. Vi como el resto del autobús nos miraba sonriendo. Entre que yo no tengo vergüenza y mi hija tiene una voz bastante potente, nos estaban escuchando todos, pero no me importaba.

-A ver, ¿por qué no puedes?

-Porque aplasto al bebé.

Yo reí y escuché algunas risas más. Noah los miró a todos y sonrió. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-No vas a aplastar al bebé porque para algo está la barriga. Venga, ven aquí.

Se bajó un poco molesta del asiento y cuando llegó a mis rodillas la subí a mi regazo. Se apoyó hacia atrás y miró por la ventana. Yo comencé a acariciarle el pelo. Algunos nos miraban y con razón, era una niña preciosa. Y no lo decía yo, que era su madre, sino algunos en el autobús y otros muchos por la calle. "Tienes una hija preciosa", me decían siempre.

Había crecido mucho. El mes pasado había cumplido cuatro años y en clase ya estaban empezando a enseñarle las letras. Pronto aprendería a leer. Sus grandes ojos azules seguían intactos, así como su pelo negro, mucho más oscuro que el mío. Le habían empezado a salir pecas –muy pocas- que le hacían ver más traviesa todavía. Era ahora más alta, de hecho, era de las más altas de la clase. En eso había salido a mí. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y su color tostado de piel destacaba con la camiseta blanca que le había puesto. Llevaba vaqueros y zapatos cómodos, empezaba a quejarse por los vestidos. Según ella, no se podía tirar al suelo ni jugar con la pelota. Las travesuras eran ahora más estudiadas pero lo más notable era que, a medida que crecía, su enfermedad también lo hacía. Empezaba a toser por las noches, se quedaba sin respiración de vez en cuando mientras jugaba en el parque con Dani, o llamaban del colegio alguna que otra vez diciendo que habían tenido que sentarla en el recreo y darle un vaso de agua. Nos tenía muy preocupadas a Silvia y a mí.

-Vamos, es la siguiente.

Se bajó de mi regazo y me dio la mano. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron dimos un salto y jugueteé un poco con ella apretándole los dedos o haciéndole la zancadilla y sujetándola a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo. Le encantaban esos juegos, como a cualquier niño. Esas eran las cosas que Lola decía que no se esperaba de mí.

Y esa era una de las grandes novedades. Lola estaba de vuelta. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que aquella navidad donde Silvia y yo nos besamos de nuevo, Paco y su ex mujer también volvieron? Nos lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta que vimos las maletas de Lola en su vieja casa, abrazada a Paco y con una sonrisa que hacía muchísimo que no veía. Y nos enteramos después de volver de Barbados, donde estuvimos una semana.

Conseguimos atrapar a un contacto de Alec, ese cabrón cabecilla de todo. Era uno de los trillizos, el que estaba en el ejército coreano. Solo quedaba uno rondando por ahí, y estábamos seguros de que estaba en nuestro país. Sara, que ya no estaba escoltada puesto que se suponía que los individuos estaban en Barbados, tuvo que refugiarse de nuevo con Lucas en el chalet, vigilados por varios policías. El último, el tercer trillizo, era el más importante, la mano derecha de Alec. El chico había mandado matar a todos los Fernández y solo quedaba él, era una especie de ajuste de cuentas. Ese ajuste era precisamente el que me asustaba.

Silvia había estado infiltrada en el club de alterne, se había reído en su cara y no hay nada peor que un mafioso con sed de venganza –que me lo digan a mí, que uno de ellos intentó matarnos en la boda-. De todas formas era una hipótesis bastante estúpida y no hacía falta sacar las cosas de quicio. Silvia estaría bien aunque tuviera que dar mi vida para que eso ocurriese.

Llegamos a un paso de cebra y nos paramos.

-¿Cómo tiene que estar el semáforo para poder pasar?-Pregunté en alto, esperando que Noah respondiera.

-¡Verde!-Exclamó dando un salto, impulsándose con mi mano.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y qué hay que hacer cuando cruzamos?

-¡Mirar a los dos lados!

-¡Muy bien! Venga vamos, que está en verde.

Mi hija iba dando saltitos y tarareando una canción, seguramente de Chayanne. Ahora siempre cantaba partes o las tarareaba. Era, seguramente, porque Silvia tenía puestos sus discos a todas horas. Lo hacía cuando necesitaba pensar.

Entramos al médico y saludé a algún que otro conocido. Noah enseguida se calló, no le gustaba el médico. Ahí era donde se ponía las vacunas y donde le recetaban esa medicina tan mala. No quise decirle que tarde o temprano tendrían que recetarle un aerosol.

Llegamos al pasillo, llamamos a la puerta y Juan nos abrió. En cuanto lo hizo, la niña sonrió al ver una cara conocida. Era un amigo de la familia y de vez en cuando le traía piruletas.

-¡Hola Juan!-Saludó con efusividad.

-¡Pero si Noah también viene! ¿Vas a ver a tu hermanito?

-¡Sí! ¡O hermanita!

-Ahora lo sabremos.

Me dedicó una sonrisa cordial y pasamos por fin. Juan sentó a Noah en una silla alta, no solo para que pudiera verme mejor, sino para que tuviera también la pantalla a su alcance. Era la primera vez que vería al "bichito" que vivía dentro de mi vientre. Mientras el doctor se ponía los guantes, yo observé aquel lugar.

Aún recordaba como, tumbada en esa cama hacía cuatro años, había visto por fin el sexo mi bebé. Había reconocido a mi Noah, que con tres meses de gestación ya nos mostraba que sería una preciosa niña. Pero era todo muy distinto. Hace cuatro años no sonreía por obligación y la que estaba a mi lado no era mi hija, sino mi mujer. Silvia me sujetaba la mano y se emocionaba conmigo. Decidimos el nombre entre las dos, salimos de la clínica casi temblando de la alegría y aquella noche hicimos el amor muy lento, muy despacio. Quizás por eso, hasta que no noté el frío de la crema en el vientre, no salí de mi ensoñación.

-Vamos a ver qué vemos por aquí…-Murmuró Juan-. El mes pasado no fue posible verlo, pero ya van cuatro meses, estoy casi seguro de que… ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está!

Yo entorné los ojos y mi hija se acercó también a la pantalla. Lo veía, yo por lo menos lo veía. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Está ahí…-Miré a mi hija. Por eso me la había llevado, no quería estar sola en esos momentos-. ¿Lo ves Noah?

-No, está oscuro.

-Sí, mira-Dibujé en el aire la forma-. Esa es la cabeza, está mirando hacia arriba.

Mi hija forzó la vista y se acercó aún más. Finalmente desistió.

-¡Yo no veo nada!

Juan rió y yo le imité, sabía que no lo vería. De todas formas iba a verlo en las fotos en 4D que me harían en unos meses. Si el feto estaba crecido para entonces, podríamos ver incluso a quien se parecía dentro de la tripa.

-Se nota estupendamente el sexo-Aseguró Juan. Señaló una parte de la pantalla-. ¿Ves este bultito?

Sí, sí que lo veía. ¡Qué monada!

-Es un niño-Dije pensando en voz alta. Miré a Juan-. Es un niño, ¿verdad?

-Un niño que parece estar muy sano, sí.

Miré a Noah y le cogí de la mano.

-¡Vas a tener un hermanito, Noah! Un niño, como Dani.

-¿Un niño?-Repitió ella-. ¿Como Aitor? ¿Como David?

Apreté los puños. No me gustaba escuchar ese último nombre.

-Sí, como ellos-Dije.

Y se acabó. Poca emoción, poca adrenalina. Era la justa que podía sentir sin ella al lado.

Al salir de la consulta ya era bastante tarde. En el autobús Noah se durmió y en el camino me llamaron al móvil. Era de comisaría y parecía urgente por lo que en cuanto llegué a nuestro barrio dejé a Noah en su sillita del coche y yo me puse al volante. Arranqué.

Un niño. Un pequeño hombrecito que esperaba con impaciencia salir. Esa parte me ilusionaba. Iba a ser madre por segunda vez, y aunque no era un niño esperado ya empezaba a ser querido. Me acaricié el vientre que aún no había crecido lo suficiente y sonreí. Una nueva aventura cambiando pañales y despertando en la madrugada. Se borró mi sonrisa. Una nueva aventura sin Silvia. **(*)**

Empezaba a sentir unas punzadas en el pecho ya bastante conocidas y decidió encender la radio. El CD del interior se activó y Pepa se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal. Silvia se había dejado uno de sus discos dentro y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la música la envolvió.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí,  
aquí a tu lado…y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer…_

Pepa miró por el retrovisor a su hija profundamente dormida, no quería que la viera llorar. La música, la letra… todo le recordaba a su historia y a su pérdida. Conocía esa canción pero nunca se había parado a escucharla, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Tuvo que secarse los ojos al llegar a un semáforo, era peligroso tener la vista borrosa mientras conducía, pero no lo podía evitar.

_ Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero,  
sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio…  
pero quien me iba a decir_

_que sin ti no se vivir…  
Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Se secó las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, se lo había prometido a sí misma. Ella sola se lo había buscado y ella sola lo arreglaría. El estribillo, con una música un poco más animada y una letra más esperanzadora, le dijo lo que ya sabía: iba a pedirle perdón de todas las maneras posibles y le abriría el corazón dispuesta a ser completamente sincera. No iba a rendirse.

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver.  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí.  
Has cambiando mi vida, me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
Un día es un siglo sin ti_

Comenzaba la reconquista.

Aitor bajaba con poca gana al aparcamiento para verificar si habían llegado el resto de compañeros. Tenía ganas de irse a casa, ducharse, cambiarse y salir por ahí. Sobre todo deseaba hacer esto último. Desde hacía un mes se pasaba las noches estudiando para las oposiciones que tenía pensado hacer. Porque iba a irse de comisaría, él y sus sentimientos, aunque no todavía. Esto no lo sabía nadie.

Bajó los escalones bostezando y cuando vio aquel SEAT león negro se le cortó el bostezo. Sonrió.

Pepa acababa de aparcar y salía del coche mirando la hora. Levantó la vista en cuanto escuchó unos pasos hacer eco bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué coño pasa?-Preguntó Pepa-. Son las diez y media.

-Ya ves. Don Lorenzo nos ha llamado a todos y aquí estamos.

Se acercó a ella y vio a Noah dormir dentro. Sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Y qué hago con ella?-Preguntó al aire la morena.

-Despiértala ¿no?

Pepa soltó un bufido.

-Ni de coña, está muy dormidita y como se desvele no habrá quien la aguante.

Aitor rió y negó con la cabeza. Así le gustaba Pepa, siendo natural incluso hablando de su hija.

-Bueno, pues la subimos y que se duerma en el banco del despacho de su abuelo, así estará más cerca de ti.

Pepa lo miró sopesando la idea.

-Cogemos las mantas del almacén para hacerle un colchón y listo-Sentenció.

-Pues venga, coge tú las mantas, yo me encargo de ella.

-Aitor, que la niña pesa ¿eh? Y son dos pisos.

-Precisamente por eso la llevo yo. En tu estado no deberías cargar con demasiado peso.

Se miraron. Pepa se acarició el vientre y sonrió agradecida. Eso era lo mejor de él, siempre dándolo todo por aquellas personas que le importan. Aún le parecía increíble que se comportará así con ella después de la noticia.

_17 de Febrero._

_Estaban ambos en Los Cachis, siendo atendidos por Lola. En cuanto ella y Paco volvieron a estar juntos, la antigua regente del bar se puso manos a la obra para darle un arreglo de nuevo. Le llenaba de vitalidad estar ahí, hablando con los suyos detrás de la barra. Aún así sabía que ese día no debía meterse en la conversación de su cuñada y de Aitor. En cuanto les llevó la cerveza y el zumo de melocotón se distrajo con otras tareas, aunque sin poder evitar echar un ojo de vez en cuando._

_-Y ahora es cuando me dices por qué me has traído aquí-Aitor fue tan directo como siempre._

_-Tengo que decirte algo._

_-Hasta ahí llego. Y supongo que estará relacionado con el viaje a Barbados ¿verdad?_

_Pepa levantó la mirada que hasta ahora había estado un tanto gacha, mirando el vaso, y asintió._

_-Me asustaste ese día, Pepa._

_-Lo sé. Y gracias por ayudarme, no estaba en mi mejor momento._

_-No, no lo jures._

_Hubo un silencio. Aitor le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y Pepa a su zumo. Comenzó a arañar con una de sus uñas el posavasos y el chico supo que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. _

_-Supongo que esa parte es la que no te tengo que cortar. Ya sabes, los rumores van volando por comisaría._

_-No es muy difícil darse cuenta que discutiste con Silvia-A Pepa se le encogió el corazón. Aitor lo notó y supo que le dolía escucharlo, pero debía-. No os habláis, Pepa. Ni os miráis. Y yo no sé porque fue pero sí sé que antes os lo habíais pasado bastante bien. _

_-Eso último solo lo sabes tú y…_

_-Y David._

_-Sí._

_Otro silencio. Lola solo podía darse cuenta de sus gestos, de sus miradas desviadas. De la tristeza de Pepa, de la impotencia de Aitor. Pepa dio un nuevo sorbo a su zumo. Aitor sujetó su vaso._

_-Silvia y yo discutimos porque…_

_-Espera-Dijo él levantando una mano. Bebió un poco de cerveza y dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa-. No quiero enterarme de algo y volver a ahogarme. Siempre me pasa lo mismo contigo._

_Pepa sonrió levemente pero su sonrisa se apagó enseguida. Por debajo de la mesa se sujetó el vientre buscando fuerzas y tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire y expulsarlo con tranquilidad, para serenarse, lo soltó:_

_-Estoy embarazada. _

_Un nuevo silencio. Lola agachó la cabeza, solo tenía que mirarles la cara para saber que se lo había dicho, igual que aquella noche en que Silvia se presentó en su casa y se lo dijo, llorando en brazos de su hermana. Odió a Pepa en aquel momento, pero ahora no sabía a quién culpar. _

_Aitor la miró con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido, sin creérselo._

_-No hace falta que te diga de cuánto estoy, ya lo sabes._

_El chico apretó los puños y tras tragar saliva se llevó a la boca el vaso de cerveza y se lo bebió entero. Suspiró._

_-¿Hablas en serio?_

_Solo bastó una mirada para contestarle la pregunta. Aitor se apoyó en la barra y se frotó la cabeza, intentando pensar en todo en pocos segundos, pero eso era demasiado importante como para manejarlo en tan poco tiempo._

_-Estás embarazada... Vas a tener un hijo…-Murmuró-. Porque vas a tenerlo ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_Aitor asintió mirando a la nada. Aún no podía creérselo._

_-Joder…-Murmuró._

_-Pero Aitor-Llamó Pepa su atención. Lo miraba seria y Aitor volvió a fruncir el ceño, preocupado. La morena se pasó la lengua por los labios, aunque pareciera increíble esta vez le era difícil ir directa al grano-. Tú no vas a ser el padre._

_Fue como si Pepa hubiese abierto el pecho de Aitor y le hubiese sacado el corazón, apretándolo con las manos. Se estaba ahogando en la propia noticia y en la opinión de la morena frente a su paternidad. _

_¿Lo suponía? Si dijese que sí estaría mintiendo._

_¿Estaba seguro de que él sería el padre? También sería mentira afirmarlo._

_Simplemente no le había dado tiempo a pensar en ser el padre de la criatura o no, solo en lo extraño e irónico que era todo. La chica de la cual está enamorado no quiere saber nada de él, adora a su ex mujer con la cual tiene una hija y lo está pasando fatal; una noche se emborracha y se acuestan, y lo que debería ser fantástico para él pasa a ser una mierda, porque le llena de decepción el saber que esa mujer no le ama y se acostó con él solo por despecho. De pronto, ella parece volver con su ex mujer y, aunque lleno de dolor, disfruta al verla sonreír y… y la misma chica, tres meses después de una noche fugaz, le dice que está embarazada. _

_Era mucho. Demasiado. Se levantó un poco confuso y suspiró._

_-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, Aitor, y lo sabes-Aitor asintió. Lo sabía, y de hecho, ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Lo mejor que había podido regalarle el tiempo es olvidar a aquella mujer-. Yo a quien quiero es a Silvia y si el niño no es suyo, no es de nadie. _

_-Lo… Lo comprendo, pero…_

_-Tendrá una hermana y una madre, y ya está._

_-Va… Vale, pero por favor…-Pepa lo miró. Aitor tenía la mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados. Parecía dispuesto a irse-. Me está empezando a doler la cabeza, déjame pensar en esto fríamente ¿vale?_

_Pepa asintió._

_-Vale._

Ahora, un mes después, lo tenía más que pensado. Lo comprendía, claro que lo comprendía, pero eso no quitaba que fuera doloroso. Pero sobretodo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorado como antes.

Habían pasado muchos años al fin y al cabo y el tiempo te ayuda a olvidar. La quería, claro que sí, pero como aquella amiga de quién se enamoró, aquella amiga con la que se reía. Su corazón estaba empezando a curarse y, aunque la noticia del embarazo había sido una tremenda sorpresa que le había acercado de nuevo a sus antiguos sentimientos, tuvo un mes entero para que, ahora, volviese a pensar en ella como la amiga que era.

Había sacado varias cosas de aquello y la más importante era que tenía que marcharse. No podía más, ni con el peligro de volver a enamorarse ni con el peso de la culpabilidad.

Porque se sentía culpable. Más culpable que la propia Pepa, y eso ya era decir. Él se había acostado con ella, él se había olvidado de la protección y él había cometido la imprudencia de contarle sus sentimientos.

-_No seas gilipollas, Aitor_-Le había dicho Lucas cuando el chico se lo contó todo. Él también tenía con quien hablar-. _No puedes sentirte culpable por haberte desahogado. Simplemente le dijiste que la querías ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el embarazo?_

Pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella noche en que vio a Pepa de rodillas en la hierba, desnuda, llorando abrazada a sí misma, supo que se merecía aquella bofetada que Silvia le propinó. De hecho, en cuando Aitor llegó al lado de la morena, la tapó con la toalla y ella simplemente se abrazó a él llorando amargamente, deseó que alguien le golpeara de nuevo. Sintió que se merecía lo peor por hacer llorar a alguien a quien quería tanto, estuviese o no enamorado de ella.

Y entonces le había llegado a sus manos aquella solicitud de traslado a Londres.

Desde su actuación en la boda de las chicas había sido, junto a otros varios, conmemorado con varias medallas. Después, entre unas cosas y otras, le habían llegado ofertas, tanto a él como a Pepa, Lucas y Paco. Este último era el único que había aceptado irse un par de semanas a Salamanca a hacer un cursillo y recibir un diploma. Los demás, por una mujer en el hospital, por haber estado ya en otro continente con una gran oferta, o por el simple hecho de no estar preparado, se habían quedado en la comisaría de San Antonio. Pero esta reciente oferta le iba como anillo al dedo. No solo le iba a hacer ascender a inspector si estaba allí los suficientes años, sino que lo templarían, le harían madurar y lo mantendrían lejos de todo.

Porque aquel niño no sería suyo, y ya sería demasiado ver que el niño se pareciese a él y no poder escucharle llamarlo papá. Y es que, aunque fuera absurdo, se había imaginado a la criatura y le había hecho ilusión hasta ser padre. Pero no, ya no podía pensar en eso. Ahora se centraría en dar a entender a Pepa que tenía un amigo para lo que quisiese, estudiar para hacer el examen que le proponían antes de entrar a aquella academia de Londres y pensar e como les diría a todos que se marchaba.

Pepa desabrochó el cinturón a Noah y Aitor la cogió intentando no despertarla, aunque la niña entreabrió los ojos un poco, volviéndolos a cerrar después. Cerraron el coche, cogieron las mantas y comenzaron a subir.

-Cómo crece-Dijo el chico.

-Sí, parece mentira lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo en ella.

-Cada día se parece más a ti.

Pepa sonrió y vio como Aitor, después de subir todas las escaleras y llegar al despacho de Don Lorenzo, la tumbaba en la cama que habían hecho para ella. El chico le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

-No es por abrir más la herida pero… serías un buen padre. La cuidas bien.

Aitor bufó.

-No te creas. Me he acostumbrado a cuidar a tu hija, supongo que es como si fuera la de todos. Es la hija de comisaría.

Pepa rió y también besó a su Noah, esta vez en la mejilla.

-Te quiere mucho-Aseguró Pepa.

-Y yo a ella.

Tuvo que pensar en aquel día en que le tocaría marcharse. Sería en cuanto naciera su hijo, tenía que verlo antes de irse. No solo echaría de menos a Pepa, Sara y otros muchos compañeros, sino también a Noah.

-¡Joder, Don Lorenzo!-Dijo de pronto golpeándose la frente-. Nos mata, te digo yo que nos mata.

Pepa apretó los labios y salió del despacho tan rápido como él. A través del cristal pudo ver como muchos los esperaban en la sala de briefing y miró la hora. Las once menos veinte y media comisaría en una reunión. Algo gordo debía ser.

-Tu padre nos la lía ¿verdad?-Escuchó la morena abajo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de comisaría y apretó los puños. Ahí llegaban, los dos, cogidos de la mano como estos últimos dos meses.

-Había atasco, ¿qué le hago?-Se excusó Silvia-. No pasa nada.

-Ya claro, a ti no te pasa nada-Dijo David dejando el abrigo en el perchero-. Pero desde que salimos tú padre me tiene una manía increíble, ya verás la que me arma.

-Anda, déjate de parloteo y sube. Nos estarán esperando todos.

David le dio un beso en los labios y Silvia sonrió. Él comenzó a subir las escaleras y en los pocos segundos que duró esto, la pelirroja levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Pepa. A la morena aún le dolía verla con él, aunque ya estaba decidida a arrebatársela, y quizás por eso, después de dos meses, Pepa se atrevió a sonreír a Silvia y guiñarle el ojo, lo que paralizó a la pelirroja. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago y sus manos, apretadas, se relajaron de repente. La sangre le subió a las mejillas y se las palpó, dándose cuenta de que estaban ardiendo. Se había sonrojado.

Parpadeó un par de veces para salir de la impresión y comenzó a subir también las escaleras. Para cuando Aitor abría la puerta de briefing, David pasó junto a él. Un grito de Don Lorenzo, un choque entre Pepa y Silvia provocado por la primera y por el despiste de la segunda, y una mirada que mantuvieron varios segundos. Los suficientes para que Pepa viera que su sobrina tenía razón. Silvia podría estar con cualquiera… pero seguía queriéndola.

Apenas entendió aquellos gritos de su padre. Estaba un poco paralizada por esas cosquillas que no recordaba haber sentido en bastante tiempo.

-¡Entrad de una puñetera vez, cojones!-Grito Don Lorenzo desde la sala de briefing.

David y Aitor soltaron un "sí, señor" y Pepa y Silvia se limitaron a suspirar. La morena se paró al lado de la puerta, cediéndole el paso a la pelirroja.

-Las señoritas primero.

Silvia sonrió para sí, pues tenía una respuesta para aquel comentario, pero había decidido no tener contacto con ella, por lo que se limitó a entrar y a sentarse en una de las primeras sillas. En los asientos de atrás pudo ver a los policías que habían escoltado a Sara y Lucas.

Cuando todos lo hicieron, las luces se apagaron y Montoya encendió el proyector. Apareció la foto de uno de los trillizos.

-Samuel Postigo, uno de los tres hermanos pertenecientes a la mafia de Alec acaba de ser asesinado en Buenos Aires.

Se escuchó un murmullo general.

-Creemos que uno de los hombres de Alec lo ha matado por el simple hecho de no querer participar más en los planes de la mafia. Se supone que tendrían que estar en España y al encontrarlo en Buenos Aires supimos que estaba huyendo.

-Entonces ya está ¿no?-Preguntó David-. Ya los tenemos a los tres, ahora solo hace falta tirar del hilo y llegar a Alec.

Don Lorenzo negó con la cabeza.

-Resulta que ese hilo es más grueso de lo que pensábamos. Señores, Ismael Postigo, el único trillizo vivo el cual atrapamos en Barbados, ha hablado.

Un nuevo murmullo general hizo que Montoya pidiera silencio.

-Esta información no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes. Es totalmente secreto. Hemos decidido informar únicamente a los policías de confianza porque creemos que alguien está pasando información a la mafia de Alec.

Esta vez hubo un silencio.

-¿Estamos hablando de un topo?-Preguntó Paco.

-Aún no es seguro-Aclaró Montoya-. Es solo una hipótesis, pero nos parece bastante extraño eso de que siempre se adelanten a nuestros pasos.

-Puede que hayan puesto micros en la comisaría-Dijo Sara.

-Es posible pero poco probable. Hemos buscado y no hay nada, además, no tuvieron momento de ponerlos.

-Aún así…-Comenzó Pepa-. Cuando empezamos con el caso de prostitución la plantilla ya estaba completa. Nadie ha entrado después de ese caso.

-En nuestra plantilla no-Aceptó Don Lorenzo-. Pero han entrado becarios, limpiadores, guardias de seguridad e incluso estudiantes en prácticas. Por eso os hemos llamado a estas horas, porque no nos podemos fiar de nadie.

Suspiros, calores, enfados.

-Ahora, aparte de total confidencialidad, espero tranquilidad-Dijo Montoya-. La banda de Alec… la banda de Alec se ha aliado con la camorra italiana. La misma que actuó en vuestra boda, chicas.

Esta vez se mezclaron los suspiros con los murmullos y el silencio. Todos se giraron hacia Pepa y Silvia que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin miedo de sentir o no sentir, se miraron preocupadas. Silvia apretó los puños y tragó saliva. Solo con recordarlo se le ponían los vellos de punta. Y lo peor no era la camorra italiana, lo peor era que se había aliado con la bada de Alec, el mismo por el que sufrió los golpes de las prostitutas. Sentía… ¿miedo?

Alguien fue a decir algo pero escucharon un ruido fuera. Un ruido que hizo sacar las pistolas a muchos y mirar a través de las cortinas a otros. Pero era un sonido seco, un sonido como de tos.

Fue entonces cuando Pepa se levantó a tal velocidad que tiró la silla.

-¡Noah!-Exclamó saliendo de la sala con prisa. Silvia se levantó también y la siguió.

El despacho de Don Lorenzo estaba justo enfrente por lo que no tardaron más de diez segundos en llegar. Cuando entraron, vieron a la pequeña agarrarse el pecho con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. No paraba de toser.

-Noah, mi vida, ya está, estamos aquí, tranquila-Dijo Silvia arrodillándose junto a ella, en el suelo, entre las mantas caídas.

-Ma…-Intentó decir, pero no le salía la voz. Seguía tosiendo.

-Cariño, respira como te enseñamos, inténtalo.

Imposible. Dejó de toser solo porque se estaba empezando a quedar sin respiración. Cogía aire con dificultad y este apenas le llegaba a los pulmones.

-¡Una bolsa!-Gritó Silvia hacia fuera-. Noah, vamos, tranquila.

La niña comenzó a toser de nuevo y esta tos se mezcló con la acción de coger aire. Se estaba asfixiando.

Sara, lo más rápido que pudo, les llevó una bolsa y Pepa se la colocó a la niña en la boca. Aitor llegó junto a David y Don Lorenzo, pero se quedaron en la puerta. Lo que menos necesitaba la niña ahora era agobiarse.

-Respira aquí, mi amor.

-Llama a urgencias, Sara, que manden una ambulancia-Pidió Silvia-. Mi vida, respira con tranquilidad, vamos.

Pero Noah dejó de toser de pronto y cogió una enorme bocanada de aire que, desgraciadamente, no llegó bien a los pulmones. Sus ojos se cerraron y el pequeño cuerpo cayó encima de Pepa. Se había desmayado.

-Noah…-Murmuró Silvia-. ¡Noah!

-Mi vida-Pepa la zarandeó un poco-. No… Vamos, Noah, cariño. ¡Despierta!

Silvia comenzó a llorar. Le estaba empezando a faltar a ella el aire también, pero no de la misma forma.

-¡Noah! ¡Se está asfixiando, joder! ¡No le llega el aire a los pulmones!-Gritó Silvia.

Pepa tampoco sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock. Su hija, en sus brazos, no respiraba, tal y como decía Silvia. La pelirroja, a su vez, estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero no podía llorar, porque entonces pasaría como el día de su boda en que las lágrimas le impidieron actuar con rapidez. Debía mantener la mente fría pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo quien más quieres está en tus brazos, sin respirar?

De pronto, Aitor entró y tumbó a Noah en el suelo, le levantó la cabeza y le hizo el boca a boca. Silvia no podía pensar, pero Pepa sí, y sabía que era lo que tenían que haber hecho antes de alarmarse. Pero solo se le ocurrió a Aitor, que acababa de estudiar el tema de primeros auxilios. Al final los estudios para el curso en Londres iban a ser útil antes de lo previsto.

-Vamos…-Murmuró el chico antes de coger aire para dárselo a la pequeña-. Vamos, joder…

-¡Noah!-Volvió a gritar Silvia. Pepa la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Si Silvia se ponía a hiperventilar serían dos y no una las que irían al hospital aquella noche.

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido.

….

Pepa recorría los pasillos blancos del hospital con el vaso de tila en las manos. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Se había permitido llorar cuando la ambulancia llegó y la niña recibió oxígeno por fin de la bombona mediante la mascarilla.

Miró el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Algunos se habían ido ya, otros estaban en la sala de espera exterior. En la interior solo estaban ellas dos.

Silvia escuchó la puerta y abrió los ojos. Los había cerrado, sentada en el sillón y con la cabeza hacía atrás. Estaba muy mareada por culpa del llanto. Aún le temblaban las manos, por lo que aceptó aquella tila.

Pepa se sentó a su lado con las manos en la cara y suspiró con fuerza. Miró la puerta que tenían frente a ellas. Lo poco que sabían era bueno, ya que el médico les había dicho que la niña ahora simplemente estaba dormida y le habían dado la medicina necesaria junto con el oxígeno. Eso sí, no las dejaban entrar todavía. La niña debía descansar y solo cuando despertase podrían pasar.

Silvia le dio el primer sorbo a la tila e hizo una mueca de asco. La dejó en la mesa, si tomaba algo lo vomitaría. Miró a Pepa, que miraba a la nada con los labios apretados. Se la veía muy angustiada y también a ella le temblaban las manos. Silvia cogió la taza de nuevo y se la tendió, pero Pepa negó con la cabeza. A ella tampoco le entraba nada.

A decir verdad, lo que necesitaban ahora más que nunca era un abrazo.

La morena cerró el puño pero no pudo apretarlo, le temblaba demasiado. Silvia entonces le acarició la mano y se la cogió. Se miraron, pero no sonrieron. Era como un "estoy aquí, y necesito que tú también lo estés". No pensaban en ellas mismas ya que en aquel momento no eran Pepa y Silvia, las que se habían divorciado, las que ahora no se hablaban y las que habían deseado besar a la otra en cualquier momento. No, ahora ellas eran las madres de Noah y punto.

Pepa suspiró y con la otra mano acarició la mejilla de Silvia. Una mirada les bastó para abrazarse por fin y apretarse contra el cuerpo de la otra, dejando salir las lágrimas. Silvia apretó su cara contra el hombro de su ex mujer y Pepa se perdió entre el pelo rojizo de Silvia. Lo necesitaban, en ese momento lo necesitaban.

-Me he asustado mucho…-Murmuró Pepa.

-La tos, la gente, la… la ambulancia y ella tan…-Cogió aire-. Joder, es tan pequeña…

-A saber cuánto tiempo estuvo tosiendo antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Si no la hubiese dejado en el despacho de Don Lorenzo, si la hubiese despertado…

Silvia se apretó aún más al cuerpo de Pepa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar antes o después.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero verla.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

-Y yo.

Había tal preocupación en la mirada de Pepa que Silvia tuvo la necesidad de apartarle el pelo de la cara y, tirando de su nuca, darle un beso en la frente. Silvia podía haber estado al borde de un ataque de nervios pero cuando la cosa se calmaba ella también lo hacía. Pepa era distinta ya que, aunque supiera mantener la mente fría, la preocupación persistía durante horas y horas.

-Ya ha pasado, ¿vale?

La morena asintió.

-Vale.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres y diez.

Silvia suspiró.

-Vamos a decirles a los demás que se vayan, no tienen por qué aguantar esto por nosotras.

Se levantaron a la vez y abrieron la puerta. Por un corto pasillo llegaron a la sala de espera exterior y vieron a los que seguían allí. Don Lorenzo, Aitor, David, Lola, Paco Sara y Lucas. También estaban allí los guardias de estos últimos.

En cuanto las vio aparecer, Sara abrazó a Silvia.

-¿Os han dicho algo?-Preguntó Don Lorenzo. Tenía un pañuelo de tela en la mano, también había dejado caer alguna lágrima.

-Que está bien, pero hasta que no despierte no podemos entrar-Contestó Pepa.

-Por eso, ya podéis iros, aquí no hacéis nada y es muy tarde-Dijo Silvia.

Ninguno parecía tener intención de irse, por lo que Pepa acarició la cabeza de su sobrina.

-Por lo menos vosotros, Sara. No es bueno que estéis aquí a estas horas, debéis ir al chalet.

Lucas y ella se miraron y finalmente asintieron. Con un beso y un abrazo se despidieron de ambas. Pepa y Silvia miraron a los demás.

-Yo me quedo-Aseguró Aitor-. Hasta que despierte. No voy a estar tranquilo si me voy a casa.

Pepa sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Es mi nieta-Aseguró Don Lorenzo-. De aquí no me saca ni Dios.

-Y nuestra sobrina-Dijo Lola-. Nosotros nos quedamos también.

-Yo me quedo donde tú te quedes-Añadió David acariciando el pelo de Silvia.

La pelirroja le sonrió pero a quien abrazó fue a Lola, a su hermana. Últimamente lo hacía mucho, y es que había estado muchos años sin ella y sin sus abrazos.

-¿Familia Miranda Castro?-Preguntó una doctora saliendo de la sala de espera interior. Pepa y Silvia se giraron enseguida. Con un gesto, la doctora les dejó pasar, solo a ellas.

Primero entró Pepa, quien sintió que el mundo tenía de nuevo color al ver a su hija con los ojos abiertos, un tanto asustada. Por lo menos estaba despierta.

Silvia en cambio notó temblar las piernas al ver a su hija tumbada en la cama de aquel hospital con la mascarilla del oxígeno. Volvía a ser de nuevo la débil de las dos.

Noah alzó los brazos en cuanto las vio y ambas madres se fundieron en un abrazo familiar con la niña.

-Mami… me duele.

-¿Qué te duele, mi vida?-Preguntó Pepa separándose de ella y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Aquí, y no es _precupación-_Contestó sujetándose el pecho. Le dolían los pulmones.

-Ahora el médico te va a dar una medicina y se te va a quitar el dolor ¿vale?- Dijo Silvia después de besarle la frente.

-¿Me van a pinchar?-Preguntó un tanto asustada. Pepa y Silvia rieron.

-No, no te van a pinchar-Aseguró la pelirroja.

-¿Y me puedo quitar esto?-Preguntó de nuevo señalándose la mascarilla.

En ese preciso instante volvió a entrar la doctora con unos papeles en las manos.

-Sí, te lo puedes quitar-Dijo la mujer acercándose a la cama y apagando el oxígeno. Miró a ambas mujeres pero intentó que la niña entendiera también lo que ahora iba a decir-. Noah, ¿a que tú no quieres volver al hospital?-La niña negó con la cabeza-. Pues a partir de ahora, cuando tosas de más tendrás que tomarte una medicina.

-¿Siempre, siempre, siempre que tosa?

-Sí, si toses mucho.

-¿Y está mala?

-No, además esta medicina es más chula, mira.

La enfermera sacó el aerosol que tenía en el bolsillo, esta vez habló para las adultas.

-Es muy fácil de usar y dura una semana más o menos. Los recambios se dan por la seguridad social al ser una niña tan pequeña.

-O sea… que es asmática ¿verdad?-Preguntó Pepa.

-Sí, al final la enfermedad ha llegado. Ya os lo avisó el pediatra ¿no?

-Sí, pero no pensábamos que fuera a ser tan pronto, y menos estando dormida-Aseguró Silvia. Miró a la niña-. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Noah?

Ella negó por la cabeza.

-No, tenía un sueño bonito.

-¿Cómo fue?-Preguntó Pepa. De alguna manera intentaban hacerse a la idea de por qué había empezado a toser de esa manera.

Aún así, Noah se pasó la lengua por los labios varias veces y negó con la cabeza.

-Es un secreto.

Las tres mujeres se miraron extrañadas.

-No importa-Dijo la doctora-. Iba a llegar tarde o temprano, tanto corriendo, como caminando o, como en este caso, durmiendo. Es preferible que se quede esta noche aquí, para ver si empeora y necesita una dosis más fuerte.

Pepa y Silvia suspiraron a la vez y esta última besó la mejilla de su hija varias veces. Pepa agradeció la ayuda de la doctora y decidió salir para comunicar a los demás los hechos. Lola, Paco y Don Lorenzo se marcharon, Aitor quiso pasar antes de irse.

-Ey, campeona. ¿Cómo van esos pulmones?

Noah sonrió en cuanto lo vio llegar y volvió a estirar los brazos. No podía incorporarse, le dolía bastante el pecho.

-¡Aitor! ¡Ven! ¡Ven!

El chico lo hizo y Noah le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se abrazó a su cuello, le encantaba como olía esa colonia de hombre. Él se fijó en el aerosol que tenía Silvia en las manos y le interrogó con la mirada, ella asintió.

-¡Ala! ¡Qué chulo! ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo con extremada sorpresa.

-Es mi medicina-Contestó Noah un poco más contenta. Debía ser bueno si a Aitor le parecía tan interesante.

-¡Pues está muy guay! Me parece a mí que me la voy a quedar yo… Porque tú no la quieres ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí la quiero!-Exclamó Noah. Aitor rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te duele?-Le preguntó un poco más serio dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

-Ya no tanto, tu beso es como el de las ranitas. ¡Cura!

Aitor le sonrió y le acarició la cara.

-Eres una niña muy valiente.

David entró en la habitación y Noah notó una pequeña punzada en el estómago. Desde que vio a su madre besarse con él antes de entrar en casa, no le gustaba demasiado. Se suponía que ella no lo sabía, pero su madre esa vez se despistó y creyó que su hija no la vería. También se suponía que Noah adoraba a David, pero eso era antes. Ahora no le parecía bien que besase los mismos labios que su mamá Pepa había besado antes.

-Hola, Noah-Saludó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Hola-Se limitó a decir. Cuando David miró a Silvia, Noah sujetó el brazo de Aitor. El chico se extrañó de ese gesto.

-Venid, os explicaré cómo debéis actuar respecto al asma de la niña-Comentó la doctora.

-Yo me quedo con ella-Aseguró Aitor.

Vio marchar a Pepa y Silvia junto a la doctora y David salió de nuevo a la sala de espera. El chico miró a la pequeña.

-¿Te has peleado con David?-Preguntó fingiendo inocencia, era una de las mejores formas de comunicarse con los niños.

Noah agachó la cabeza.

-Es el novio de mamá…-Murmuró-. Y yo no quiero.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que es su novio?

-Yo lo he visto.

Aitor le acarició el pelo.

-¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me gusta que sea su novio.

Fue un comentario que ni él mismo se había imaginado que iba a decir, pero lo dijo, y no había vuelta atrás. Noah lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Tampoco?

-No. Porque tu mamá Pepa se pone triste, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero… ¿te digo un secreto?-Aitor sonrió y asintió, acercándose a ella para que le dijera aquello al oído-. Mis mamás van a ser novias otra vez, lo he soñado.

Aitor se separó extrañado.

-Pero los sueños son de mentira, Noah.

-Algunos sí, otros no. Y yo sé que ese no. También soñé con mi hermano, ¿y sabes lo que va a pasar?

-No, ¿qué?

Noah tiró de la cabeza de Aitor para poder decirle aquello al oído.

-Mi mamá Silvia también será su mamá.

El chico sintió esta vez una punzada en el pecho, pero en su fuero interno había decidido no interferir de nuevo entre esas dos chicas, porque la felicidad de su mejor amiga estaba en juego.

-¿También lo has soñado?

-No, pero lo pedí como deseo en mi cumple.

Aitor la miró con los ojos abiertos exageradamente pero la niña se limitó a colocar su dedo entre los dos labios.

-Shhh, es un secreto.

27 de Marzo.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. En estos últimos siete días las personas que rodeaban a Noah cambiaron irremediablemente de pensamiento, y no solo por la enfermedad de la niña.

En comisaría los humos estaban tan tensos que había momentos en que se podía cortar el aire. Don Lorenzo no dejaba de trabajar y a su edad eso le pasaba factura, ya estaba bastante viejo. Lola se pasaba el día yendo y viniendo del chalet de Lucas y Sara, preocupándose por ellos, acordándose de que se fue por aquellos miedos que siempre estarían ligados a una familia de policías.

Paco y Mariano habían estado al mando de Curtis, Rita y Povedilla, tirando de hilos, interrogando sin éxito al detenido, volviéndose a infiltrar en el club de alterne que ahora, como era de esperar, estaba regido por otras personas.

En comisaría todos se miraban de reojo, cualquier movimiento era sospechoso y hasta a las limpiadoras se las registraba antes de entrar. Todos estaban en la búsqueda de aquellas pistas que les llevarían hasta el Gordo, hasta Alec o hasta ambos. Lo único que querían era vivir tranquilos, aunque algunos lo tenían más difícil.

A Pepa y a Silvia se les sumaba al factor miedo de poder estar de nuevo vigiladas por la camorra italiana el hecho de la enfermedad de su hija y, en otra proporción, las relaciones de ambas. Vigilaban a la niña mucho más aunque ahora que llevaba siete días con el aerosol se habían acostumbrado. Noah había aprendido sin necesidad de que le enseñaran cuándo debía usar el aerosol, y es que ahora con cualquier ejercicio de más sentía como una presión en el pecho que solo la medicina podía disipar. De todas formas esto no la paraba y seguía tan inquieta y traviesa como siempre.

Silvia, por su parte, no había dejado de analizar una y otra vez los cuerpo de los dos trillizos asesinados y, aún con ese pellizco en el estómago que se le formaba recordando aquella noche en el club de alterne, se ofreció voluntaria para cerrar el recinto y buscar droga, huellas o incluso un mísero pelo que les ayudaran en la investigación.

Y luego estaba el llegar a casa.

Para la pelirroja, estos últimos meses habían sido de todo menos alegres. Tras la noticia del embarazo de Pepa y tras acostarse con David aquella noche, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba rehacer, y con urgencia. No había sentido placer alguno con David, incluso le resultó incómodo, pero tenía que deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos hacia Pepa fuera como fuese.

Al principio se sintió como una basura, por utilizarlo a él y por rebajarse a acostarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera amaba, pero después se dio cuenta de que podía quererlo algún día. Aquel día de nochevieja le dijo que necesitaba un amigo y que si alguna vez necesitaba pareja, lo buscaría, y así había hecho. No volvería a enamorarse por casualidad, como pasó con Pepa. No vería a un amigo del pasado con el que se besó alguna vez y comenzaría una relación tan inestable como las subidas y bajadas de una montaña rusa, y mucho menos sentiría con alguien lo que sintió con ella, por eso debía esperar a enamorarse, forzarse a hacerlo.

David, de hecho, le gustaba. Físicamente hablando, más que personalmente. Era un tipo alto, más joven que ella, musculoso y muy atractivo, además era bastante guapo de cara. En cuanto al carácter, le hacía reír, se preocupaba por ella y le gustaba aquella expresión de concentración. Pero no era como Pepa, y lo sabía muy bien. No se quedaba mirándola tiernamente en la cama, no sonreía con cada movimiento que la pelirroja hacía, no le tocaba el pelo cuando la veía preocupada… Para Silvia, David era quien te traía el desayuno a la cama, pero no lo disfrutaba a tu lado. Pero ella sabía que él era así, que más que amor tenía un poco de obsesión, una pequeña necesidad de tenerla por tenerla. Para él, Silvia sería la perfecta amante a la que ver a escondidas, con la que pasar un momento en secreto, con la que acostarse y a la que después no tenía que hacer masajes antes de acostarse. Y es que él era de los que estaban más centrados en el trabajo que en el amor.

-Si me esforzara…-Pensaba la pelirroja para sí.

Sabía que si ella lo buscaba mientras él miraba los informes, si ella le llamaba y le mandaba tres mensajes diarios diciéndole que le quería, si le dijera cosas bonitas, si lo sedujera… seguramente acabaría totalmente enamorado, pero Silvia no podía.

-Aún no-Se decía.

Porque era muy pronto, porque en su cabeza ella seguía allí, esperándola. Y es que cuando estaba decidida a intentarlo con él, a invitarle a vivir a su casa, a realizar cenas familiares con Noah, a intentar ser algo más con él… Pepa le vuelve a hablar. Noah enferma y ambas vuelven a tocarse, a abrazarse. Y aquel beso en la frente solo fue un desvío para no besarle los labios, porque deseaba hacerlo.

-Eres gilipollas-Le había dicho Sara. Finalmente se había enterado una tarde de domingo en que Silvia y ella se habían ido de compras escoltadas, como no, con un policía infiltrado-. Es que no eres más tonta porque no puedes, tita.

-Joder, Sara…-Murmuró acariciando el suave plumón de un abrigo.

-Ni joder ni nada, es que no sé por qué me estás contando esto. Para que me moleste aún más al saber que podríais estar juntas pero por tu orgullo y cabezonería no lo estáis ¿no?

-No es por mi orgullo, ni por mi cabezonería, ni por nada de eso. ¿Tú te crees que yo puedo estar así? ¿Ahora te beso, ahora te odio? Sara… Yo no puedo dejarme llevar otra vez, porque es que… es que no puedo confiar en Pepa.

-¡Le dijo el cazo a la sartén!-Ironizó-. ¡Tita, por favor! Que es Pepa, que no se le pasaría por la cabeza hacerte daño.

-Ya lo sé, pero su problema es que lo hace sin darse cuenta. Pepa… Pepa es lo más torpe del mundo. Y yo estoy segura de que no me haría daño intencionadamente, pero sí que lo podría hacer sin querer. Ya le ha pasado varias veces.

-Y por eso huyes. Ya está, te alejas de la tormenta y te escondes.

Silvia negó con la cabeza, alicaída.

-Es que las pocas veces que me he enfrentado a la tormenta me he ido a pique. Cuando no nos dimos aquel descanso en Barcelona, aparecieron sus mentiras y mis dudas. Cuando no quise divorciarme para ver si remontábamos ella se besó con Aitor. Por miedo a cagarla de nuevo intenté apartarme de ella después de lo de nochevieja, pero no pude remediarlo y volví a caer. Y te juro que nunca había estado más segura de que podíamos volver a se runa familia cuando el día de reyes le dije que la quería… Y estaba embarazada, Sara. Yo ya no puedo arriesgarme, es que me da miedo.

Su sobrina la miraba con tristeza, la verdad es que no tenía derecho a echarle las cosas en cara. Ella solo intentaba rehacer, no quería hacer daño a nadie… Pero le daba tanta rabia que se quisieran y que no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarles.

Fue una conversación intensa, pero no duró más.

Y aunque Sara era la mejor confidente, aunque intentaba no interferir y ayudaba desde la distancia, esta vez no pudo, esta vez tuvo que contarle aquella conversación a Pepa que, en contra de lo que Sara pensaba, se lo tomó como algo positivo.

-Voy a conseguir que vuelva a confiar en mí-Dijo la morena-. Aunque para ello tarde veinte años.

…

Silvia dio el último mordisco a la tostada cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sabía de sobras quien era por lo que se limitó a atarse mejor la bata y abrió, sonriendo al chico que, trajeado, tenía el Mercedes plateado abajo, esperando con dos enormes maletas a que su conductor se despidiera de su novia.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó la pelirroja-. ¿A qué hora salía el avión?

-A las diez, pero ya sabes, las dos horas antes son cruciales.

-Ya…

Silencio. Desde que Noah empezó con el asma habían muchos entre ellos dos. Mejor dicho, desde que Pepa y Silvia habían vuelto a hablarse, la relación entre esta última y David se había enfriado considerablemente. Pero era porque Silvia la tenía a todas horas en la cabeza y no le parecía bien eso de besar a uno pensando en otra.

-¿Y Noah?

-Dormida, aún es temprano. Pronto la despertaré para llevarla al colegio.

-Para cuando vuelva ya sabrá sumar.

-Y supongo que restar, seis meses dan para mucho.

-Pepa ya habrá tenido el niño para entonces.

Mal hecho. Aquel comentario sobraba y ambos lo sabían. Él lo había hecho para asegurarse que no ocurriría nada en su ausencia, a ella no le gustaba esa manera de marcar territorio.

-Sí, tendrá un mes.

David se marchaba a Italia a trabajar noche y día con la Interpol. Desde hacía tiempo era un policía reconocido y allí estaban más que de acuerdo en tenerlo como ayuda. Llevaban muchos años detrás de esa camorra. Y eran seis meses, pero para él, nada le ataba demasiado a Madrid. Quería a Silvia pero aquella oportunidad de trabajo lo llevaría a lo más alto si funcionaba.

-Bueno, me voy. Voy a echarte de menos-Le acarició la cara, Silvia sonrió.

-Yo también.

-Adiós, preciosa-Se acercó a ella y la besó-. Te quiero.

Silvia se limitó a asentir y sonreírle, nada más. Se despidieron tras un beso más y con un simple gesto de mano él entró en el coche. La pelirroja no sabía si aquella marcha era positiva o negativa. Tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Suspiró y miró el reloj. Tenía unos quince minutos antes de despertar a Noah, por lo que bajó las escaleras y recogió el correo, como hacía todas las mañanas. Recogió los restos de su desayuno y preparó el de Noah. Revisó entre las cartas y, antes de irse a vestir, descubrió un sobre sin remitente, solo con su nombre en grande. Y conocía esa letra.

-No puede ser…-Murmuró. La abrió con cuidado y su corazón latió con fuerza. Al sacar el folio millones de mariposas volaron por su estómago y negó con la cabeza-. _"Mira en los pantalones de Noah"._

Era la letra de Pepa.

Dejó el sobre y el papel encima de la encimera y se apoyó en ella. Se lo pensó, pero se le escapó una sonrisilla y volvió a mirar la hora. Ya podía despertar a su hija.

-Noah, vamos-Dijo abriendo la persiana.

-Mmmm…-Se limitó a murmurar, cambiando de posición sin abrir los ojos.

-Venga, mi amor-Insistió Silvia destapándola, por lo que la pequeña se encogió sobre sí misma.

-El cole no se va a ir…-Dijo Noah un poco molesta, repitiendo las palabras que solían decirle cuando tenía mucha prisa por ir a algún lugar en especial. Silvia sonrió y miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde dejaste la ropa ayer?

Noah no contestó, estaba hecha un ovillo, sin querer despertarse.

Silvia se tiró entonces a su lado y le dio muchos besos sonoros en la mejilla, la frente y la nariz. La niña comenzó a reír.

-¡Mami! ¡Déjame!

Le hizo cosquillas hasta que finalmente Noah respondió intentando hacerle cosquillas también, golpeando a su madre con la almohada.

-Venga, va, que es tarde. ¿Y la ropa?

Noah saltó de la cama, ya estaba más que despierta. Se puso el dedo en la boca y miró a todas partes. Acabó agachándose y tiró de unos trapos que había bajo la cama.

-¡Aquí!

Silvia frunció el ceño.

-Anda que… Eres una desordenada ¿eh? Venga, ve a lavarte la cara, que te voy calentando la leche.

-¡Voy, voy, voy!-La niña canturreaba dando saltitos hasta el baño. Silvia puso los ojos en blanco y estiró los pantaloncitos de la niña. Miró en sus bolsillos y encontró un nuevo papel.

"_¿Qué escondió Noah encima del armario esta vez?"_

Negó con la cabeza y se pasó las manos por la cara. Ella no debería estar haciendo eso pero… la ilusión le podía. Escuchó a su hija reírse a carcajadas y llegó al baño. Se miraba al espejo del biombo de la ducha, pasándose el dedo por varios mechones que tenía de punta.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Parece que estoy loca!

Silvia también rió, la verdad es que su hija tenía un aspecto muy cómico. El pijama de elefantes grises sobre el fondo rosa, las zapatillas de una talla más que llevaba arrastrando, la marca de almohada en la cara y el pelo todo revuelto. Era tan graciosa que no pudo evitar cogerla en brazos y cogerla como si fuera un bebé para besarle la tripa. De nuevo volvieron a reír.

Le calentó la leche a su hija y, mientras se la bebía, fue a su habitación. Le sacó la ropa que llevaría hoy, pantalones de chándal y camiseta ancha. Hoy tenía deporte, por eso mientras le sacaba las zapatillas deportivas se preocupó un poco. No podía olvidársele el aerosol y fue lo primero que guardó en su mochilita.

Cuando le dejó la ropa encima de la cama aún deshecha, miró el armario.

-Esto… Esto es absurdo-Susurró dándole la espalda al armario. Iba a hacer la cama pero miró de nuevo el armario-. Bah, solo por curiosidad.

Ella y su orgullo, como siempre. Tiró de la silla que Noah tenía en su habitación y se subió en ella. Tocó la parte superior del armario y solo pudo palpar un papel con algo encima. Cogió ambas cosas. El objeto era una cajita pequeña, como un joyero cerrado con llave. Leyó el papel:

"_Parque de la Paloma, 10:30. Te daré la llave allí"_

Movió la caja cerca de su oreja. Tenía algo dentro, algo de una sola pieza. Volvió a leer el papel y suspiró, ya no sonreía. ¿Debía ir?

Se guardó la caja en el bolso y fue a la cocina, donde su hija golpeaba media tostada con el dedo. En cuanto notó a su madre detrás, se giró y puso cara de pucheritos, pero Silvia se adelantó.

-Te la comes entera, y no, no me vengas con lloriqueos.

Noah se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes. Dio una patada a la mesa y Silvia le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Nos hemos levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo?

La niña la miró extrañada y se separó de la mesa. Se miró los pies y luego hizo como si escribiera, para asegurarse de cual era la derecha y cual la izquierda. Se señaló una pierna.

-Es una expresión-Explicó la pelirroja al ver la cara de su hija- Acábate la tostada.

-Y…-Noah buscaba una pregunta haciéndose la remolona-. ¿Y qué significa?

-Se dice cuando alguien se despierta enfadada o tiene mala suerte.

-¿Cómo cuando mamá se hace pupa en el dedo pequeño del pie bajándose de la cama y grita?

Silvia rió. Pepa tenía la mala suerte de golpearse casi siempre el dedo meñique con la pata de la cama.

-Sí, como eso.

-¿Y cuando después va al baño y no hay agua? ¿Y después va a la cocina y se le cae el vaso de leche?

Silvia cruzó los brazos. Aún no le había dado un mordisco más.

-Cariño, nos podemos tirar así toda la mañana pero la tostada te la comes.

Noah observó detenidamente la tostada y la cogió sin mucho ánimo. Miró a su madre de reojo y la dejó caer al suelo. Silvia la miró enfadada.

-¡Noah!

-¡Es que me he levantado con el pie izquierdo!

Noah bajó del coche en brazos de su madre y en cuanto la dejó en el suelo la pequeña corrió hacia el interior del colegio. Empujó a Dani entre juegos y este en cuanto la vio sonrió y tiró de ella al interior de la clase. Silvia se quedó mirando a los demás niños entrar, algunos sonrientes como su hija, otros más llorosos. Se encogió de hombros pensando en cuántas cosas habían cambiado en dos años e ironizó con el cambio tan drástico que había sufrido Noah. La niña, con dos añitos, se escondía en la bañera, pataleaba y entraba llorando a la guardería. Siempre se le encogía el corazón al verla así pero luego entraba en el coche, con Pepa a su lado, y el malestar desaparecía. Siempre desaparecía.

Miró la hora: las nueve.

-¿Vas a quitarme esta presión en el pecho?-Preguntó al aire.

Por una parte quería que fuera así, por otra no. Empezaba a echarla de menos de nuevo, y es que lo suyo iba por rachas desde que tenía a David, ya que él, entre besos o conversaciones, hacía que se olvidara de su ex mujer alguna que otra vez. Pero David no estaría seis meses, y parecía que Pepa había planeado aparecer de golpe en su vida ahora que no tenía a nadie que la cubriera.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-No, Silvia, estuviera David o no, si Pepa aparece, no habrá quien te cubra.

Arrancó el coche y condujo entre las calles de Madrid a un ritmo lento, con la ventana abierta y disfrutando de la brisa mañanera. La temperatura se podía aguantar ya con una simple rebeca y, a punto de empezar Abril, los árboles comenzaban a lucir algunas de sus coloridas flores, aunque esto solo pudo verlo cuando se alejó de los coches y paró frente al Parque de la Paloma. Miró hacia el interior y miró la hora: las diez, había conducido muy lento.

Se acomodó en el asiento y sacó de su bolso tanto el papel como la cajita.

-No debería estar haciendo esto-Dijo, como si comentándolo en voz alta tuviera el valor de arrancar y marcharse-. Simplemente no debería.

Bajó del coche, lo cerró y caminó por el interior del parque. Se fijó en los patos, en la tranquilidad de las personas mayores paseando y en aquellos adultos que corrían usando el parque como atajo. No había un solo niño por allí, todos estaban en el colegio. Y ella debería estar en el trabajo, pero lo ocurrido con Noah en comisaría le había regalado una semana de descanso.

-Has venido-Escuchó a su espalda. Se sobresaltó.

Vio a Pepa tranquila, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta desabrochada.

-No iba a venir.

Pepa sonrió.

-Pues te quedas sin llave.

-Pepa, ¿a qué juegas?

Fue una pregunta seca, tajante. Se hablaban pero no más de lo necesario. Aunque Silvia empezó ilusionándose por los mensajes, en cuanto vio a aquella mujer mirándola con aquella bonita sonrisa supo que había hecho mal.

-Toma-Le tendió una llave pequeña-. Antes de decirte cualquier cosa quiero que abras la caja. Es lo más importante.

Silvia suspiró. Se fijó en que no había nadie a su alrededor, y precisamente en ese momento necesitaba una distracción. Colocó la mano en el aire y Pepa dejó la llave con delicadeza, rozándole los dedos.

Había hecho mal, pero que muy mal yendo a aquel parque, siguiéndole el juego a Pepa. Porque antes le había sonreído pero ahora le había tocado. Y hacía tanto que ni se miraban que aquello era un mundo para ambas.

Silvia sacó la cajita del bolso, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y escuchó un "clic". Cuando la abrió y vio lo que había dentro se extrañó. Saco el objeto con la mano y lo dejó en el aire, preguntándole con la mirada a Pepa, que ya no sonreía. No después de la contestación de Silvia, pero no se rindió. Sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil.

Era un chupete.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un chupete.

-Ya sé que es un chupete, ¿qué quieres que haga con él?

Pepa cogió aire.

-Quiero… quiero que seas la madre del niño-Se sujetó el vientre-. Quiero que también sea tuyo.

Silencio.

La cara de Silvia mostraba todos los sentimientos que se habían agolpado de pronto en su cabeza. ¿Enfado? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estarás de broma-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Tú no estás bien. ¿Cómo tienes la cara de venir a decirme ahora que quieres que sea la madre del niño? La madre de un niño que fue concebido con Aitor-Negó con la cabeza-. Piensa un poco antes de actuar.

Se giró dispuesta a irse pero la morena no iba a permitirlo.

-Es que estoy harta de pensar-Silvia se paró en seco y se giró de nuevo. Afinó el oído, no se escuchaba ni a los pájaros cantar-. Pensar es lo único que hago desde hace dos meses, y desde hace un año, y dos. Desde el divorcio no hago más que pensar en por qué tuve que perderte.

Silvia apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza, tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos.

-No sé a qué viene esto a estas alturas, Pepa.

-Viene a que por fin tengo los cojones para enfrentarme de una puta vez al miedo que tengo a cagarla otra vez contigo.

-Pero que tú hayas encontrado la valentía para enfrentarte a ese miedo no significa que yo pueda enfrentarme al mío.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A que me hagas daño-Silencio de nuevo. Silvia suspiró-. Si lo que querías era pedirme que fuera la madre del hijo de Aitor la respuesta es no. ¿Ya puedo irme?

-No era solo para pedirte eso-Silvia por fin levantó la mirada. Pepa estaba seria y mirando sus ojos profundos daba la sensación de que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento-. Era para decirte que te quiero.

Cualquier cosa le habría resultado menos dolorosa, menos sorprendente. Fue como un navajazo en la parte superior del estómago. No se esperaba que le soltara aquello solo dos meses después de lo de Barbados, y mucho menos que lo hiciese sin titubear. Definitivamente se lo había preparado en casa. Pero sus manos la delataban puesto que no dejaba de rozarse unos dedos con otros.

-Pepa…-Comenzó para pararla. No quería oír lo que venía, pero no tuvo más remedio.

-No, escúchame, por favor. La he cagado miles de veces y nunca lo hemos arreglado bien. He sufrido por gilipollas, porque yo me lo he buscado, pero sobretodo he sufrido porque pasaban meses antes de poder decirte que te quería. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitamos para que me dijeras que me querías el 6 de Enero? Meses. Y es absurdo, porque si me quisiste un seis de enero me quisiste un veinte de diciembre, y un diez de noviembre, y un veinticinco de octubre. Y no me lo dijiste, y yo tampoco a ti.

-Las cosas han cambiado. Yo tengo pareja, tú vas a tener un hijo de Aitor y…

-Seamos realistas ¿quieres? A David no puedes llamarlo pareja.

-No te metas en mi vida privada, Pepa.

-¡Lo mismo dijiste cuando no querías sacara la luz que estábamos juntas! ¡Y se lo dije a Paco! ¿No lo entiendes? Queremos atrasar las cosas tontamente, porque luego suceden. No voy a esperar cinco meses más antes de decirte que te quiero, porque te quiero. Te echo de menos a todas horas y…-Ya empezaba con el titubeo, esto último no lo traía ensayado-. Y es que no puedo estar sin ti, Silvia. Y mucho menos sabiendo que sientes lo mismo.

Silvia suspiró de nuevo y se pasó las manos por la cara, agobiada. Era demasiada información acumulada, demasiadas verdades que estaba segura que no volverían a salir a la luz. Y ahora podría rendirse. Rendirse y decirle que la quería, que necesitaba estar a su lado, y así volver a besarse, a acostarse a escondidas.

Pero entonces volverían de nuevo a esa nochevieja en la que todo comenzó y podría acabar de nuevo bruscamente, como en la piscina del hotel. Ya había decidido no arriesgarse, no quería cambiar de opinión, no quería sufrir más.

-Tú no sabes si siento lo mismo o no.

-Sé que tienes miedo, tú misma lo has dicho.

-Pepa, yo no estoy enamorada de ti.

La miró y para su sorpresa vio que la morena sonreía.

-Pues voy a conquistarte-Silvia frunció el ceño, extrañada, y con la mirada cuestionó esto último-. Voy a reenamorarte, Silvia Castro. Quieras o no.

-¿Estamos locos?-Preguntó de pronto, haciendo sonreír más ampliamente a Pepa. La propia pelirroja sonrió, como si le hubiesen dicho lo más estúpido del mundo.

-Te quiero. Es así de simple.

-Vale, vale, vale, ya se te está escapando de las manos, Pepa.

-No. Te quiero.

Silvia sonrió, ya no era una conversación seria.

-¡Cállate!

Pepa soltó una carcajada al verla sonrojarse. Miró el reloj abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Mierda, tengo que ir a por el análisis de sangre.

-¿Qué? ¿Me haces venir solo para hacer el idiota un rato?

Pepa rió y negó con la cabeza. Se puso un poco más seria.

-Lo mío va en serio, pelirroja. Voy a conseguir que vuelvas conmigo tarde o temprano.

Silvia puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, marchándose esta vez sí.

-¡Y por cierto!-Gritó Pepa para que la escuchara-. ¡El niño no es de Aitor! ¡No voy a registrarle como su hijo! ¡O eres su madre, o seré madre soltera!

Silvia se golpeó la frente con los dedos aún sin creerse lo que había pasado ahí.

-¡Ah! ¡Y te quiero!

Silvia sonrió.

-Pepa se ha vuelto completamente loca…-Susurró.

Igual que aquellas mariposas, que se movían en su estómago más rápido que nunca.


	13. 13 Y entonces llegó él

**13- Y entonces, llegó él. **

15 de Abril.

Estaba nublado. En Málaga, al lado de la playa, hacía bastante viento, pero a Silvia no le importaba, al contrario. Se había quitado los zapatos y caminaba por la arena, mirando el mar. Se acercó a la orilla y cuando vio una concha se agachó para cogerla, sin darse cuenta de que el agua se acercaba a ella. Cuando rozó sus pies, se apartó enseguida.

-¡Está helada!

Eran las cinco de la tarde y por el paseo marítimo se veía a gente caminar con tranquilidad. Ancianos agarrados del brazo, jóvenes en bicicleta, niños con patines por el carril bici… Silvia salió de la arena para seguir caminando hasta llegar al hotel, y mientras se ponía los zapatos en un banco, se fijó en la tranquilidad y felicidad que se respiraba allí. Era lo que más le gustaba de esa ciudad, el aire tranquilo y pacífico, la alegría y simpatía de la gente.

-Son las cosas del sur-Le había dicho Pepa una noche que habían hablado por la webcam con el micrófono-. La gente se abre a ti con una sonrisa, te vas acostumbrando a caminar sin prisas y... Te acabas enamorando del lugar.

Se quitó la fina chaqueta cuando entró a un bar y, saludando al camarero que ya conocía debido a que solía tomarse un café allí todas las tardes, se sentó en una mesa desde la cual se veía la calle. Mientras se tomaba el café vio como una madre y una hija caminaban agarradas de la mano, hablando de cualquier cosa que la niña, seguramente de la misma edad que Noah, le contaba animada. Sonrió acordándose de su hija y suspiró. La echaba de menos.

Llevaba allí dos semanas exactas y en un par de días volvería a Madrid. Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y las dos semanas de vacaciones se le habían acabado, por lo que tenía que ir a comisaría.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que el niño, tuviese o no sus apellidos, sería su hijo al fin y al cabo. Estaba con Pepa, y fuera como fuese el niño la vería todos los días e, imitando a su hermana, la llamaría mamá, lo que le preocupaba un poco. El niño tarde o temprano expresaría sus dudas y… ¿qué iban a contestarle? Pepa le había dejado claro lo que quería:

-Cuando Noah sea mayor sabrá de sobras que fue fecundada por inseminación artificial, él pensará lo mismo.

Pero eso no le parecía buena idea. Si le hacían creer que fue fecundado en un hospital, ¿eso no era mentirle? Era su hijo, no estaba bien. Pero luego estaba el hecho de decirle la verdad, y tampoco lo veía extremadamente correcto. Aitor, como ahora era, sería conocido por el niño como un amigo de la familia, como su primo. Noah lo adoraba y seguramente él también lo haría. Y entonces, un buen día, ambas le dirían que Aitor es su padre. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse?

Lo había pensado muy bien durante todos los días que estuvo en Málaga. Al final había llegado a una conclusión que veía la más acertada, y era no aceptar ser la madre del niño y ponerle los apellidos de Aitor. Que el crío lo llamase papá y a ella Silvia, que la pelirroja fuera, simplemente, la novia de su madre.

Miró el reloj, eran las seis. Se acomodó en la silla, miró al cielo y suspiró. Esta noche, hablando con Pepa, se lo diría. Aquello, doliese más o menos, era lo que mejor veía.

En Madrid llovía. Pepa, dentro de una librería, miraba también al cielo, oscuro y lleno de nubes. No había dejado de llover en todo el día y por las calles se habían formado charcos en los que Noah, durante todo el camino, había estado saltando con sus botas de agua. Pepa, ojeando un libro, miró a su espalda y vio a su hija echar un vistazo a algunos en la parte infantil. Sonrió. Había sido la niña la que le había pedido ir esa tarde porque quería buscar nuevos libros para su colección. Noah aún no sabía leer pero viendo la portada se hacía una idea de lo que tratarían. Pepa podía dejarla sola en la librería ya que no era demasiado grande.

Noah pasó al segundo pasillo de libros infantiles un poco molesta, no encontraba lo que quería. Vio una portada que le llamó la atención y cuando lo abrió y vio la imagen final, lo cerró y lo colocó en su sitio con un suspiro. Hizo lo mismo con tres o cuatro libros más, pero ninguno pareció interesarle.

-¿Has encontrado alguno, cariño?-Preguntó Pepa llegando y acariciándole la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor por si encontraba alguno que poder comprarle a su hija.

-No, pero no me importa, porque si nadie ha hecho el libro que yo quiero, lo haré yo.

Pepa la miró extraña pero sonrió en cuanto se imaginó a su hija escribiendo un libro. ¿Sería escritora de mayor?

-Pero… Tú todavía no sabes escribir.

-Ya, pero lo hago con dibujos. Además, ya mismo entro en el cole _gande_ y me enseñarán a leer y escribir.

Pepa sonrió más ampliamente alegrándose de que su hija tuviese esas ganas de aprender, aún así, miró alrededor y se fijó en las portadas de los libros que, por lo mal colocados que estaban, supuso que su hija había cogido.

-¿Qué clase de libro quieres? A lo mejor si preguntamos te lo traen.

Noah ese lo pensó pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es un secreto.

Pepa puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró ya que Noah solía decir eso cuando le daba vergüenza decir la verdad. La morena echó un vistazo al reloj y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Las seis!-Cogió la mano de su hija y le abrochó el chubasquero amarillo. Noah se puso el gorro-. ¡Corre, cariño! ¡Que no llegamos!

Pepa abrió el paraguas y ayudó a la pequeña a que abriera el suyo. Corrieron a toda la velocidad que pudieron pero la lluvia empeoró y se tuvieron que resguardar bajo un parasol metálico de una cafetería cerrada. Jadeando, Pepa se apoyó en la pared. Noah reía al ver a su madre tan agotada, y es que el embarazo de cinco meses ya le cobraba factura. Se escuchó un trueno y la niña enseguida cambió su expresión y se agarró a su madre.

-Mami, mami…-La llamó mirando hacia fuera. Se escuchó otro trueno más y Noah, asustada, pegó la cara al vientre de su madre-. ¡Mamá! ¡Hay tormenta, me da miedo!

-Venga, Noah, que ya eres mayor. La tormenta no es más que ruido.

-¡No, no! ¡Cógeme, cógeme!-La pequeña daba saltitos con las manos en alto pero Pepa negó con la cabeza.

-De eso nada, que bastante tengo ya con tu hermano.

Noah hizo pucheritos pero su madre continuó sin hacerle caso, ya estaba acostumbrada. Al principio le dolía eso de mandarla a la cama cuando había tenido una pesadilla, pero su hija iba creciendo y no quería convertirla en una de esas niñas que con doce años continúan necesitando a su madre a todas horas.

Miró el reloj y suspiró, llegarían tarde. Sintió de pronto una vibración en la parte baja del vientre y por una milésima de segundo se ilusionó pensando que era el niño. Hacía ya unos días que esperaba sentir sus pataditas ya que a los cinco meses, más o menos, solían comenzar, pero todavía no las había sentido ninguna vez y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

-Dime Sara.

_-Tita, necesito que vengas a casa._

-En un par de horas me tienes allí, eso si deja de llover.

_-¿Un par de horas? ¿No puedes venir ahora?_

Pepa soltó un bufido. Escuchó a su hija toser y sacó el aerosol del bolso, dándoselo y viendo como Noah lo utilizaba con ganas. Después de la carrera era normal que lo necesitase.

-Ni de coña, tengo una ecografía.

_-Pero… Es que necesito hablar contigo o con Silvia, y como ella está en Málaga pues…_

-Pues el marrón pa' doña Pepis. ¿Qué has hecho?

_-No, es que… bueno… Tita, de verdad, tengo que hablar contigo en persona._

Pepa puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su hija, la cual se había puesto el gorro del chubasquero otra vez y se apretaba a su madre con fuerza. Sus ropas estaban empezando a mojarse ya que el chubasquero de su hija estaba empapado.

-Pues lo siento, pero está lloviendo a cántaros, estoy refugiada bajo un techo de metal con una niña que cada vez me aprieta más, tengo la ropa empapada y no voy a llegar a la ecografía a tiempo.

Se escuchó un suspiro en el móvil y Pepa supo que su sobrina estaba nerviosa.

-_¿Te recojo en coche y así lo hacemos todo de una vez? Tú no te mojas más, llegas a la ecografía a tu hora y hablamos._

-Perfecto. ¿Ves? Ahora nos entendemos.

Diez minutos después, un coche gris que tenía como conductora a Sara paró frente a la cafetería y, en una carrera, madre e hija se subieron en él, pudiendo llegar por fin a la consulta de Juan. Sara no había dicho ni una palabra durante el trayecto, simplemente se la veía nerviosa, ausente.

-¡Vaya, Noah!-Exclamó el médico en cuanto la vio-. ¿Hoy traes a una amiga?

-¡Es mi prima Sara!-Dijo la niña con orgullo.

La nombrada sonrió y en cuanto lo hizo, Juan abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Sara!? ¡¿La hija de Lola!? ¡Qué alegría! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Cómo has crecido!

-Genial…-Murmuró Pepa entrando sin permiso y sentándose en la camilla. Aún recordaba cuando habían ido a hacerse la inseminación por primera vez. Juan no había dejado de halagar a Silvia, y es que, siendo la hermana de la mujer de la que estuvo enamorado en la universidad, la alegría era mucho mayor. Ahora, aquella jovencita rubia había aparecido sin esperárselo y le había hecho sonreír.

-Bueno, pasa, pasa-Juan encendió los ordenadores y con una mirada ordenó a Pepa que se tumbara. Noah se sentó en las rodillas de su prima y Sara miró con curiosidad la habitación-. ¡Seré tonto! Yo pensaba en Pepa y en la familia de Lola individualmente, pero supongo que ahora que se ha casado con Silvia, se ha convertido en tu tía.

Mientras decía esto, el hombre había levantado la camiseta de Pepa y comenzaba a verter la crema.

-Bueno, ya era mi tía antes. Es la hermana de mi padre.

En ese momento Juan se giró y la miró sin comprender. Después miró a Pepa y esta suspiró.

-Nadie me informó de eso-Dijo curioso.

-Tampoco es un factor importante ¿podría empezar de una vez?

Juan se encogió de hombros y esparció el gel. Antes de encender la pantallita, volvió a mirar a Sara.

-También te hiciste policía ¿verdad? Algo así me contó Lola.

-Sí, supongo que es la tradición familiar. Además, con semejante marido, cualquiera no entra a comisaría.

Pepa sonrió ante esto recordando el carácter de Lucas.

-¡Anda! ¿Estás casada? ¿Con alguien de comisaría? ¿Lo conozco?

-Juan, por favor…-Insistió Pepa.

Él encendió la pantallita. Era un hombre bastante curioso y estaba más centrado en aquella inesperada visita que en encontrar el feto, por lo que levantó la sonda de nuevo antes de buscar verdaderamente la imagen del niño. Miró de nuevo a Sara y ella, que estaba disfrutando de aquella absurda conversación, asintió.

-Pues no sé, pero se llama Lucas Fernández.

-Lucas…-Murmuró-. Lucas… A mí ese nombre me suena…

-Es el ex marido de Silvia, ¿le importaría seguir?-Apremió Pepa, nerviosa.

Juan abrió la boca sin creérselo y colocó de nuevo la sonda en el vientre de Pepa, pero sin mirar la pantallita.

-¿¡Qué me dices!? A ver, que yo me aclare. Silvia estuvo casada con Lucas, el cual ahora es tu marido. A la vez, Pepa es la hermana de tu padre, el marido de Lola. Eso quiere decir que Pepa y Silvia son concuñadas… ¡Menudo circo! ¡Y aquí estamos nosotros tratando de buscar al más pequeño de la familia!

-¿Perdona? ¿Buscar?-Ironizó Pepa.

Sara soltó una carcajada y la morena se puso las manos en la cara desesperada. Noah los miraba a todos sin entender nada.

-Bueno, él no es el más pequeño, hay otro más.

Pepa se apartó las manos de la cara y miró a su sobrina.

-Ya verás que ahora me dices que espero gemelos…-Murmuró.

-No, te digo que estoy embarazada.

Silencio.

Noah levantó la cabeza y miró a su prima con el dedo en la boca, luego agachó su cabeza y miró su vientre. Aquello sí que lo había entendido. Juan sonrió alegre y Pepa se incorporó poco a poco, sujetándose la camiseta para que no se ensuciara con la crema.

-¿Qué?

Sara se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

-Eso era lo que quería decirte.

Pepa, aún con la boca abierta, le señaló con el dedo.

-Pero… ¿en serio?

-De seis semanas.

La morena se colocó la mano en la boca y después sonrió. Sin importar si se ensuciaría o no, soltó la camiseta y estiró los brazos para abrazar a su sobrina.

-¡Sara, eso es genial! ¡Ay, madre! ¡Ay, madre! ¡Ya verás cuando se entere Silvia! ¡Noah!-Miró a su hija-. ¡Que vas a tener otro primo!

-¿Otro? ¡Ala!

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Pepa besó con mucha fuerza la mejilla de su sobrina.

-¡¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lucas!?

-Todavía no se lo he dicho, lo haré esta noche.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡Enhorabuena, Sara! ¡Enhorabuena!

**Pepa**

**(*)** Estornudé por tercera vez. Ya estábamos en casa, acabábamos de cenar y yo recogía la cocina mientras Noah, somnolienta, veía le televisión tumbada en el sofá acariciando a Toni, su conejito. Miré la hora y sonreí, Silvia ya estaría esperándome.

Llegué a la habitación, encendí el ordenador y me puse el pijama mientras cargaba. Estaba rebosante de felicidad y ni aquel cuarto estornudo que llegó en cuanto abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche me quitó las ganas de sonreír. La lluvia de esa tarde me había calado y estaba un poco resfriada, pero no era nada grave y esperaba no tener que tomar medicinas, sobretodo por el niño.

El niño… Pegué un saltito en cuando saqué el sobre con las fotos. Primero saqué las de la ecografía normal. Estaba muy formado y se movía inquieto, aunque parecía ser más tranquilo que Noah. Movía las manitas y pudimos escuchar su acelerado corazón latir. Ahora aquellas imágenes estaban en el mismo sobre que las de Noah, pero esta vez había una novedad. Una novedad que nos causó tanta impresión a todas que olvidamos por unos minutos el embarazo de Sara. ¡La ecografía en 4D! Podía ver el grosor de sus labios, su cara, que estaba hinchadita, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos… ¡Casi con uñas! Y lo mejor… ¡Se veían tan bien las facciones que podría decirse a quién se parecía! Sinceramente, yo para esas cosas soy malísima, así que lo dejaría en manos de Silvia. Y es que esa noche iba a enviárselas. No se lo esperaría, seguro, pero tenía que enseñárselas. Era un paso más para que aceptara ser la madre del niño. Un niño que, por cierto, ya tenía nombre, el cual había estado claro desde el día en que supe que era niño. Escribí dicho nombre bajo las fotos y las escaneé, dispuesta a enviárselas a Silvia.

-¡Noah!-La llamé-. ¡Ya voy a hablar con mamá!

-¡Voy, voy!-Exclamó. Escuché unos pasitos descalzos que llegaban a la habitación, encendí la cámara y allí estaba, tumbada en la cama del hotel con una gran sonrisa. **(*)**

-¡Ponte los zapatos!-Exclamó Pepa. Silvia rió y en cuanto lo escuchó, la morena se giró-. ¡Hola, cariño!

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola mami!-Exclamó Noah apareciendo por detrás.

-¡Hola, mi vida! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien!

-¿Cómo te has portado hoy?

-¡Muy bien! He sido muy buena.

-Así me gusta.

-Mamá, ¿cuándo vuelves?

Silvia sonrió, le hacía esa pregunta todos los días.

-Pues en dos días. Espero que me tengáis la casa limpia y recogida ¿eh?-Miró a su ex mujer-. ¿Ha necesitado mucho el aerosol?

Pepa negó con la cabeza.

-Un par de veces, es que hoy apenas ha hecho esfuerzos.

-¡Hemos corrido mucho, mucho y mucho! ¡Los truenos nos perseguían!

Silvia rió y Pepa le revolvió el pelo a su hija.

-Noah les tenía tanto pánico que casi me asfixia. Me ha empapado.

-¡Qué cobardica!-La hizo rabiar Silvia. La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Ah! ¡No te lo vas a creer!-Exclamó de pronto Pepa-. ¡Es muy fuerte, Silvia! ¡Muy fuerte!-La pelirroja se acomodó mejor en el cabecero y le cuestionó con la mirada-. ¡Sara está embarazada!

-¡Oh!-Se colocó la mano en la boca, sonriendo-. ¡¿En serio!? ¡Increíble!

-¿A que sí?

-¡Qué fuerte! ¿De cuanto, de cuánto?

-Seis semanas.

-¡Qué ilusión! Entonces será más o menos de la edad de tu hijo ¿no?

-¡Sí! Bueno… de nuestro hijo.

Silvia suavizó su expresión de felicidad y acabó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pepa frunció el ceño y después miró a su hija.

-Venga, Noah. A dormir.

-¿Ya? Jo…

-Va, despídete de mamá.

La niña agitó la mano con fuerza.

-¡Adiós mami!

-Adiós cariño-Le lanzó un beso-. Buenas noches.

-¡Te quiero!

Pepa sonrió. Le encantaba que su hija fuese tan natural y cariñosa. Le era muy fácil mostrar su cariño. Se flexionó sentada en la silla hacia delante y señaló su mejilla. Noah sonrió, cogió su cabeza y le dio un sonoro beso.

-¿Quieres que vaya a arroparte?-Preguntó la morena.

-No, ya soy mayor.

-Así me gusta. Buenas noches.

La pequeña salió dando saltitos de la habitación y poco después su madre escuchó los muelles de la cama. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al ordenador, suspirando. Un poco teatrera, se apoyó en la mesa con cara de aburrida.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Silvia fue a contestar pero se acercó al altavoz del portátil un poco extrañada.

-¿Estás resfriada?

-Sí, un poco.

-Pero ¿tienes fiebre o...?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿De verdad?

Pepa sonrió.

-De verdad. Por cierto, antes de empezar a hablar quiero mandarte algo, que luego se me olvida. Ahí te van, acéptalas.

-¿Fotos?

-Tú acepta.

-Como sea un virus…-Bromeó.

-Ya, para cargarme un ordenador del cual he pagado yo la mitad.

-Rácana.

Pepa soltó una carcajada.

-Ya te llegan.

Silvia abrió la imagen y en cuanto vio aquellas fotos sonrió. Era el niño, pero no en la ecografía normal. Era la ecografía 4D. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y estudió todos los detalles de las fotos, sonriendo cada vez más.

-Dios…-Murmuró. Pepa sonrió también, tiernamente-. Madre mía, Pepa…

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Si me gusta? Esto es… ¡Mira su nariz! ¡Es como la tuya!

-Sabía que le encontrarías parecido con alguien.

-Y las facciones son como las de Noah…-Susurró-. Increíble…

Silvia apretó el puño. En su interior estaba empezando a bullir de nuevo la idea de ser madre de ese niño. Solo con verlo tan formado, con esos labios gruesos, con esas manitas semi cerradas… Quiso negarse a sí misma la posibilidad de aceptar la maternidad, intentó hacer volver las ideas que había procesado en la playa, pensó en Aitor… Pero no pudo. Acarició la pantalla dulcemente y suspiró. No quiso decir nada, porque si se esforzaba, aún podía decir que no.

-En la tercera foto he puesto su nombre-Anunció Pepa-. Supongo que ser la madre me da todo el derecho.

Silvia pasó foto por foto y al llegar a la tercera miró a cámara.

-¿Iker?

-Como tú querías.

-Pero…-Volvió a mirar la foto, luego a Pepa-. Pero es tu hijo, no sé, llámalo como quieras, como…

-Es que yo quiero que se llame así.

Silvia volvió a mirar ese nombre escrito con la letra de su ex mujer y sonrió. Sintió la emoción en la boca del estómago y al final se fue ese ápice de lógica que la animaban a negarse. Ya no podía decir que no.

-Iker…-Dijo-. Me encanta.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes? Es… es un poco absurdo pero… pensé que lo llamarías Aitor-Agachó la cabeza-. Siempre te ha gustado ese nombre.

-Pero sería demasiado irónico-Pepa observó con detenimiento a Silvia. Le gustaba verla a través de la pantalla, como si fueran dos adolescentes-. Eh...-La llamó. Silvia levantó la cabeza con los ojos un tanto húmedos-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Siempre me pasa cuando pienso en… en lo que tuvisteis. Creo que es porque nunca he sido capaz de preguntarte cómo fue ni… ni qué sentiste.

Pepa se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-No lo sé.

-Asco-Silvia la miró fijamente. Se fue tumbando en la cama y, con el portátil en las rodillas, se arropó-. No recuerdo mucho, estaba borracha pero… Sentí asco.

-Aitor no es feo.

-Asco de mi misma, Sil. No sé qué pasó ni qué sentí antes de llegar a la cama y desnudarnos, no me acuerdo. Pero cuando supe lo que estaba haciendo me sentí como una mierda por hacerlo.

-¿Pensaste en mí?

-Desde que acarició por primera vez mi cuerpo desnudo. Imaginé que sus manos eran las tuyas y que las caricias me las regalabas tú.

-¿Llegaste a…?

-No-Silvia cogió aire y asintió. Se frotó los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Ese día tenía ganas de llorar, era así de simple-. ¿Y tú?-Silvia la miró seriamente-. ¿Qué sentías con él?

-Nada. Era incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuántas veces…?

-Pocas, muy pocas.

Pepa suspiró y tragó saliva. No había hablado de aquello con nadie. Ella era la fuerte, la que no tenía dudas, la que no sufría. Pero por las noches la imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas y el simple hecho de pensar en Silvia acostándose con David le provocaba tal rabia que más de una vez había chillado cuando Noah no se encontraba en casa. No le molestaba que la gente pensara que no hacía falta defenderla, que ella podía sola. Simplemente se culpaba de no ser capaz de sacar sus emociones más profundas a menos que fuese con Silvia.

-¿Tú llegaste?

-Nunca sin ti.

Pepa asintió también, desvió la mirada para aclararse lo mente y cuando volvió a mirar a su ex mujer, vio que tenía la mano sobre la boca, aguantándose el llanto. Aún así Pepa no calló. Quería que supiera que no se había sentido indiferente a la relación que mantenía con David, simplemente no se veía capaz de intervenir.

-Sabes que me hiciste mucho daño ¿verdad?-Preguntó la morena.

Silvia asintió y dejó caer una lágrima.

-¿Y tu sabes que te quiero?-Murmuró la pelirroja. Pepa sonrió.

-Claro que lo sé.

-Pepa…-Murmuró entre sollozos, como una niña pequeña.

-Dime, mi amor.

-Vamos a criarlo entre las dos… Iker va a ser nuestro hijo, de ambas. Por fin vamos a ser una familia, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, cielo. Y hasta que nazca, no está permitido dudar sobre David, sobre Aitor o sobre la mafia. Nada.

-Nada.

Ambas sonrieron y Pepa deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla en ese momento. Poder sentir su perfume, poder acariciar su cuerpo y susurrarle al oído que todo iba a salir bien.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de dormirme escuchando tus palabras-Dijo Silvia como si le estuviera leyendo la mente-. Por eso me gusta hablar contigo por las noches y no por las mañanas, porque así, en cuanto apago el ordenador, cierro los ojos y me duermo pensando en lo último que me has dicho.

-Podríamos hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Coloca el portátil en la mesita de noche y yo me quedaré diciéndote lo que suelo decirte cuando acabamos de hacer el amor. Así no tendrás que pensar en lo último que te he dicho, porque te dormirás mientras hablo.

-Tú también tienes que descansar-Aún así, la pelirroja ya estaba colocando el portátil en la mesita de noche, que estaba a la altura de la almohada, en la cual se apoyó y se acurrucó, sonriendo a la pantalla, sin apagar la luz para que así Pepa pudiera verla.

-Te quiero, princesa. Ojalá estuviera ahí para escalar por tu espalda, llegar a tu cuello y susurrártelo al oído-Pepa se acomodó mejor en la silla, sonriendo, viendo como Silvia se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba reventada-. Cuando hay alguna decisión que tomar siempre eres mi guía, me ayudas con solo estar conmigo. Haces que todo sea más fácil, desde el despertar, el ir a trabajar y hasta el mismísimo gesto de llorar. A tu lado sé que todo puede salir bien-. Silvia cerró los ojos, aún sonriendo. Le encantaba escuchar a Pepa decirle esas cosas tan hermosas-. Voy a estar siempre contigo, cuando rías, cuando llores, cuando sueñes… Y te despertarás cada mañana al lado de esta desquiciada que no hace más que darte problemas.

Pepa fijó su vista y se dio cuenta que Silvia ya había borrado su sonrisa y respiraba profundamente. Se había dormido.

-Te quiero, mi vida.

Y sonrió. Aún teniéndola lejos sonrió. Porque lo que le había dicho era verdad, y es que, de una manera u otra, Silvia era la que le hacía sentir viva. La que siempre le daría la libertad que necesitaba. Una libertad que compartiría toda su vida con ella.

16 de Abril.

**Pepa**

**(*)** Nunca supe exactamente qué era una familia, quizás porque nunca consideré a la mía como tal. Mi padre era un gilipollas que más de una vez me había puesto la mano encima, aunque era cierto que yo era una cría traviesa. Mi madre estaba un poco desquiciada, y tras la separación de ambos no la volví a ver. No me gustaba ir a casa y cuando estaba en ella solo me sentía cómoda si mi hermano estaba conmigo. Tras la comunión de Sara yo desaparecí y estando fuera comprendí que, para muchos, la familia era uno de los bienes más sagrados.

¿Cómo iba a entenderlo si no tenía una?

El tiempo pasó, llegué a San Antonio y la vida me comenzó a sonreír, lo que no significa que antes no fuera feliz. Comprendí lo que era una familia puesto que, ahora que estaba con Silvia, Paco, Lola, Sara y Don Lorenzo formaban la mía. Más tarde se montó en el carro Lucas. Hay muchos tipos de familias, pero no fue hasta que vi a Noah en mis brazos cuando de verdad entendí el completo significado de la palabra "familia". En mi caso significa protección, amor, cariño, regañinas, juegos, advertencias, aprender y enseñar. Es peinar a mi hija mientras se frota los ojos, somnolienta. Es saludar a mi mujer con un beso cuando llega del trabajo. Es ver a Noah agarrada de la mano de ambas, saltando en todos los escalones. Es… tocarse el vientre al sentir las primeras patadas de Iker, sonreír al ver volver a Silvia, temer por mi hija, que llora asustada dentro del armario… Es estar con las personas que más quiero para darles mi vida si fuese necesario.** (*)**

-Pues no lo comprendo, mi vida, solo es una excursión-Dijo Pepa ordenando unos papeles que le habían mandado de comisaría. Noah saltaba en el sofá con el pijama puesto-. Y bájate del sofá.

Noah no hizo caso y continuó saltando.

-Es que no me gusta el agua.

Pepa guardó los folios en una carpeta azul y cogió un nuevo montón para ordenarlos también.

-Pero si ibas a ir en un barco muy chulo. ¿Quieres hacerme caso y bajarte del sofá? Vas a caerte.

Noah siguió saltando.

-Ya, pero el barco está en el agua, y no nos daban flotadores.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a nadar. Este verano te llevamos a la piscina. Noah, abajo ya.

-¡No! ¡Piscina no!-La niña le tenía un miedo atroz al agua y Pepa lo sabía. Para algunas cosas era realmente valiente, pero para otras el miedo le podía.

-O te bajas del sofá o voy yo a buscarte.

Noah dejó de saltar pero no se bajó. Rompió unos folios que tenía encima de la mesa en la que había estado dibujando e hizo pequeñas bolitas con ellas. Cuando tuvo varias, bajó por fin y se dirigió a la cocina. Pepa escuchó como abría los cajones pero no le dio importancia.

-Bueno, que no hayas ido a la excursión me ha permitido quedarme a mí en casa esta mañana así que no me quejaré demasiado…-Murmuró la morena frunciendo el ceño porque estaba empezando a liarse con tanto informe suelto.

Noah llegó con una pajita en la mano y se metió una de las bolitas en la boca. Usando la pajita como cerbatana le lanzó una bola a su madre.

-¡Noah!

-Me lo enseñó Lucas.

-Pues eso no se hace.

La niña se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se introdujo otra bolita. Apuntó a su madre y Pepa levantó la cabeza de los papeles.

-Ni se te ocurra-Noah sonrió y cogió aire-. Si haces lo que tienes pensado hacer no vamos al parque esta tarde ni te enseño a montar en bici.

Noah la miró enfadada, se quitó la pajita de la boca e infló los mofletes.

-¡_Chanaje_!-Gritó.

-En primer lugar, se dice "chantaje", y en segundo lugar, ¿dónde has aprendido eso?

Noah fue a contestar pero Pepa escuchó unas voces fuera y la mandó callar con un gesto. Se levantó extrañada de la silla y su hija la siguió con curiosidad. La morena estaba decidida a abrir la puerta pero en cuanto vio a dos hombres trajeados curiosear las otras viviendas, sintió una punzada en el pecho y se acercó a la mesa.

-No puede ser…-Murmuró.

Buscó unas fichas y cuando las encontró comparó la foto con los dos hombres que merodeaban por ahí. Casi no supo como actuó tan rápido.

Cerró la ventana con sigilo, así como los tres cerrojos de la puerta. Corrió hacia la mesa, recogió los papeles y los tiró al suelo, dándoles una patada y colándolos bajo el sofá.

-Joder, joder, joder…-Decía mientras cerraba las cortinas.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?-Preguntó la niña con inocencia.

El pulso de Pepa comenzó a subir y cogió a la pequeña en brazos. Entró al pasillo alejándose del salón y miró a todos lados. No sabía qué hacer ni si sus piernas temblorosas aguantarían el peso de su hija.

-Noah, mírame-Dijo muy seria-. Esto es algo muy, muy importante. Ahí fuera… ahí fuera están los malos ¿vale?-La niña se llevó la mano a la boca-. Y no es un juego, cariño. Van a entrar y nosotras tenemos que escondernos.

-Pero…-Noah apretó la camisa de su madre. La miró a los ojos y cuando vio aquella expresión de preocupación se abrazó a su cuello-. Mamá…

-¿Es esta?-Se escuchó fuera.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie?

-La mujer está en el trabajo y la niña en el colegio.

-Perfecto, empieza a forzar la cerradura.

Pepa miró de nuevo a todos lados. Por lo poco que había escuchado, los dos hombres esperaban encontrar la casa vacía, eso era porque no querían hacer daño a nadie por ahora. Aun así llevarían las pistolas a mano y si viesen a alguien en la casa podría haber un gran problema. Suspiró apretando los labios, aterrorizada por la vida de su hija, no por la suya. No tenían tiempo de pensar.

-Tienes que ser muy valiente, Noah-Dijo muy bajito.

Se escuchó como forzaban la cerradura.

-No…-Susurró la niña empezando a sollozar.

-Sí, mi vida-Entró en el dormitorio y abrió el armario empotrado. Bajó a su hija al suelo y comenzó a quitar toda la ropa de las perchas. Escondió estas últimas entre los cajones e hizo un espacio en el suelo del armario-. Entra, vamos.

Noah hizo caso pero no soltó la manga de la camisa de Pepa.

-Mami…-Estaba llena de miedo, no había más que ver las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Agáchate, voy a echarte toda la ropa de mamá encima ¿vale? No puedes hacer ni un ruido.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Cariño, no cabemos.

-No, no…-Noah se colocó en cuclillas, como solía hacer cuando tenía mucho miedo. Se tapó los ojos y lloró un poco más fuerte.

-No, mi vida, no llores, van a escucharte. Mira, yo voy a estar ahí ¿vale?-Señaló la cama-. Voy a estar bajo la cama, no me voy a mover de ahí, te lo prometo. Pero tienes que ser muy valiente y no llorar. Piensa que estás jugando al escondite con Dani.

Noah negó con la cabeza muy efusivamente y Pepa escuchó como abrían la primera de las tres cerraduras.

-Venga, mi amor, hazlo por mamá-Pepa sentía un horrible ardor en el pecho y a medida que echaba ropa encima de su hija que, resignada, se había sentado en el suelo, le entraban más y más ganas de llorar. La segunda cerradura se abrió. Pepa besó la frente de su hija-. Mamá va a protegerte ¿vale? Mamá es policía y no va a dejar que te pase nada.

Noah asintió todavía llorando, pero tenía la mano en la boca pues sabía que no debía hacer ruido. Pepa la tapó por completo definitivamente, cerró la puerta del armario y en cuanto escuchó que por fin conseguían abrir la puerta principal, alzó la mano para coger la pistola que estaba en la parte alta del armario y se tiró al suelo, deslizándose hasta esconderse por completo bajo la cama.

-No parece haber nadie.

-Te lo dije. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de la niña?

Los pasos se acercaron al dormitorio y Pepa miró el armario por inercia. Después volvió a mirar al pasillo y lo único que pudo ver desde su perspectiva fue los zapatos, unos marrones y otros negros.

-Aquí está.

-Perfecto, cojamos lo que tengamos que coger y vayámonos ya.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Es la casa de una poli, tío. Una poli que tiene unos cojones que ni el jefe, chaval.

-¿Tú la has visto?

-¿Que si la he visto? Vi el espectáculo el día de la boda… ¡Llevaba un rifle!

Uno de ellos soltó una carcajada.

-¡Hija de puta! ¡El día de su boda! Mira, ¿nos llevamos esto?

Pepa frunció el ceño y sacó con cuidado la cabeza, pero no pudo ver nada, por lo que volvió a esconderla limitándose a escuchar.

-¿Una foto? ¡Venga ya, tío! No fue lo que nos pidieron.

-Un objeto personal ¿no?

-Sí, pero coño, algo que duela más, que asuste.

-Ya… pues porque sale la niña, que sino la foto me la llevaba yo. Está buena la pelirroja ¿eh?

-Buf… yo me quedo con la morena.

-Joder, y son lesbianas, tiene cojones…

Pepa apretó el puño.

-Los cojones te los estrujaba yo, gilipollas…-Se dijo la morena para sí.

-Ya se le quitará el lesbianismo a la pelirroja cuando el jefe la mande para Italia y juegue con ella un rato, ya verás.

Pepa aflojó el puño y frunció el ceño aún más, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿No iban a por Noah?

-¿Crees que me dejará un poco antes de matarla?

El compañero soltó una carcajada. Pepa tragó saliva y, aunque empuñó la Mágnum con intenciones de disparar a la primera cabeza que viera, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Si estuviera sola en la casa saldría y le pegaría un tiro a cada uno solo por las cosas que decían, pero Noah estaba allí. No quería que escuchara disparos y mucho menos que viera dos cadáveres en su habitación. Debía calmarse aunque le hirviera la sangre.

-Ni de coña, será para su disfrute personal. Ya sabes cómo es, no la matará hasta que la haya exprimido bien.

-Cabrón… Nosotros ensuciándonos las manos y él quedándose con el premio. ¡Que nos deje a la morena!

-Esa se suicida antes de que la toquemos.

-Cómo lo sabes…-Volvió a decirse Pepa.

-Además, por ahora no nos han dicho nada de atrapar a la morena. No sé lo que quieren de la pelirroja si fue la otra la que disparó al del Gordo.

-Tú limítate a hacer lo que nos han mandado. Venga, coge un juguete cualquiera de la niña.

-¿Este peluche servirá?

-Sí, venga, larguémonos.

-Espera, espera. Tienen que saber que hemos estado aquí.

Pepa entonces escuchó un estruendo. Las cosas de encima del escritorio de Noah cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose algunas y botando otras. Fueron a la cocina y escuchó el cristal de los vasos romperse en mil pedazos.

-Ahora sí.

Se cerró la puerta y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio roto por los latidos del corazón de Pepa, que parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se arrastró hasta salir de debajo de la cama y miró hacia el salón. Al no ver a nadie, suspiró nerviosa, se frotó los ojos para no parecer asustada, y guardó la pistola para que Noah no la viera en aquel momento.

Abrió el armario y empezó a quitar ropa del montoncito que se había formado.

-Noah…-La llamó. Cuando quitó toda la ropa la vio llorosa, con las manos en los oídos y temblando de puro miedo.

-Ma… Mami…-Se levantó pero al hacerlo las piernas le fallaron y Pepa la cogió justo a tiempo, alzándola en sus brazos. Noah enseguida se echó a llorar y se abrazó a su cuello.

-Shhh… Ya está, mi vida, ya pasó…

Noah lloraba y lloraba sonoramente y temblaba tanto que a Pepa le estaban entrando ganas de llorar también. Era como uno de esos perritos abandonados a la intemperie que tiemblan de frío y que, inevitablemente, te llenan de pena.

Apretó a su hija todo lo que pudo y se sentó en la cama, acunándola en sus brazos como cuando era un bebé para que pudiera verle la cara. Noah se pegó a su vientre y continuó llorando, sin entender por qué habían entrado en su casa dos hombres diciendo palabrotas y rompiéndolo todo. Más asustada que nunca.

…

Pepa acababa de tirar el último montón de cristales a la papelera y se apoyó en la encimera con la mano en la frente. Se encontraba un poco mal y le escocían los ojos. Miró el reloj de la cocina y al ver que eran las nueve se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin hacer mucho ruido. Vio a Silvia subir a toda velocidad con una mueca de desesperación en la mirada y Pepa, por primera vez en toda la tarde, sonrió. Cansada, pero lo hizo. Cuando Silvia llegó al pasillo donde estaban todos los pisos se fijó en su ex mujer y ambas corrieron hacia la otra para abrazarse.

-Menos mal que has llegado…-Dijo Pepa mientras la abrazaba-. Suerte que has podido coger un tren para hoy.

El corazón de la pelirroja latía a gran velocidad. Pepa ya había estado a punto de sufrir una taquicardia hacía unas horas, por lo que la velocidad de sus latidos ahora era normal.

-¿Dónde está Noah?

-En el salón, acaba de dormirse. Ha sido muy difícil, no dejaba de llorar. No ha querido comer nada.

-¿Lleva llorando todo el día?

-Casi todo. Paró un par de horas pero cuando fuimos a comisaría a contarle lo sucedido a Don Lorenzo volvió a comenzar.

-¿Te has llevado a la niña a comisaría en su estado?

-No podía dejarla con Sonia, no me soltaba. Estaba…-Pepa desvió la mirada y apretó los puños. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y cogió aire-. Estaba muy asustada, tú no la has visto.

-Mi niña…

Entraron silenciosamente al apartamento y Silvia se colocó en cuclillas frente a Noah, que dormía en el sofá del salón. Le acarició el pelo suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ha necesitado usar en aerosol muchas veces-Informó Pepa en baja voz-. Creía que se asfixiaba…

La pelirroja miró a Pepa y se incorporó. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó con los brazos, acariciándole la espalda.

-También tú te has tenido que asustar.

-Ha sido horrible. No para mí, para ella. El sonido al romperse los platos, la voz alta de esos cabrones… lo ha pasado fatal. Y ahora me preocupa, no ha comido nada al mediodía y no sé si despertarla para cenar, seguramente no querrá.

-Tranquila, mírala ahora. Está dormida, déjala así. Esta noche que duerma con nosotras y si se levanta con hambre le damos un bocadillo y un zumo-Pepa asintió y se volvió a frotar los ojos, le seguían picando y Silvia los vio colorados-. Tienes mala cara.

-Parece que el resfriado ha ido a peor, pero eso no es importante ahora.

Silvia le palpó la frente y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Tienes fiebre, ¿has comido algo?

-No.

-Voy a hacer algo para cenar, comemos nosotras y acostamos a Noah en nuestra cama, ¿vale?

Pepa sonrió, apretó a Silvia contra sí sujetándola por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Menos mal que estás aquí…

Silvia sonrió, miró a su hija y apretó los puños. Al verlas bien se había tranquilizado pero el miedo ahora era más grande si cabía. Dos hombres habían entrado en casa como quien no quiere la cosa y, de la misma manera que se habían llevado el peluche de Noah, podrían haberse llevado a la propia niña. Si no fuera porque veía a Pepa tan asustada y agobiada, se habría encerrado en el baño a llorar para así liberar tensiones.

-Vamos, estás ardiendo.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina pero Pepa no se movió del sitio. Desvió su mirada hacia su hija y suspiró como tantas veces había hecho en el día. Unos suspiros ocasionados por las lágrimas que querían salir y no podían ya que Noah se asustaría aún más si viese a su madre llorar.

…

Noah entreabrió los ojos un poco cuando Silvia la cogió en brazos. Solía ser Pepa quien lo hacía, pero estando embarazada era preferible que no cogiera peso.

-Mamá…-Susurró Noah con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. La pelirroja la dejó en la cama de matrimonio y besó su mejilla.

-Ya estoy aquí, mi vida-Noah asintió y se acurrucó sobre sí misma-. Esta noche duermes con tus mamás ¿vale?

La niña ya no contestó. Estaba muy cansada y ya era muy tarde para ella, las doce y media de la noche. Aun así, Pepa y Silvia no fueron a la cama enseguida. Se sentaron en el sofá, sin encender la televisión, sin mirarse, solo suspirando y apretando los puños, mirando al suelo.

-¿Sabes lo que más me asusta?-Preguntó la pelirroja. Pepa le miró-. Pensar en que se la podrían haber llevado a ella.

La morena se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en el sofá y soltó un nuevo y enésimo suspiro.

-Creo que por ahora no van a por Noah-Esta vez fue Silvia la que se echó hacia atrás y la miró. Pepa levantó uno de los brazos pidiendo que la pelirroja se le acercara y esta así lo hizo, acurrucándose en el pecho de aquella mujer siendo rodeada por su brazo, como si así pudiera resguardarse de todos los males-. Les escuché decir que te quieren a ti.

-Lo sé, me lo ha dicho mi padre cuando llamó de comisaría. La verdad, me tranquiliza.

-¿Te tranquiliza?

-Soy adulta, policía, médico y llevo muchísimo tiempo en mi trabajo. Noah…-Silvia se pasó las manos por la cara-. Noah tiene cuatro años, joder. Es pequeña, frágil y… Y me da mucho miedo que le pase algo.

-A mí también, pero también me asusta pensar que puede pasarte a ti.

Silvia se acurrucó aún más y negó con la cabeza.

-Sé cuidarme sola.

-No quiero que te cuides sola.

La pelirroja sonrió y acarició la mano de Pepa, notándola muy fría. La miró entonces a la cara y frunció el ceño.

-¿No te baja la fiebre?

-No sé, pero me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Espera, toma-Alargó el brazo hasta la mesa y cogió el termómetro. Pepa se lo colocó bajo la axila y cerró los ojos con la mano en la frente.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que nos pasa algo malo, viene todo junto? Es decir, míranos: Entran dos hombres en casa, resulta que van a por ti, tengo fiebre, tú estabas de viaje… ¿Puede haber algo peor?

-Sí, que por si fuera poco no estemos juntas.

Pepa sonrió y abrió los ojos. Besó la frente de la pelirroja y esta se volvió a acomodar en su pecho.

-Te quiero, cariño.

-Yo también a ti, Pepa. Mucho.

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-No empieces…

-Hablo en serio.

-Estás embarazada de cinco meses, pronto no podrás caminar sin jadear porque en este embarazo parece que vas a engordar más, y tú insistes en protegerme. ¿Podrías dejar que te cuide yo una vez? ¿Solo una?

Pepa puso los ojos en blanco y el termómetro pitó. Cuando se lo quitó se mareó un poco y se le nubló la vista, por lo que se lo tendió a Silvia, quien frunció el ceño en cuanto lo vio.

-Joder, 39º-La pelirroja se levantó-. Venga, tómate algo y a la cama, estamos muy cansadas.

Pepa fue a acatar las órdenes de su ex mujer pero notó un golpecito en su tripa y se le pasó el dolor de cabeza durante unos segundos. Se sujetó el vientre y abrió la boca al notar otro golpecito.

-Espera, espera, espera, ven.

Tiró del brazo de Silvia y lo colocó en el mismo sitio donde antes había estado su mano. Ambas notaron un nuevo golpecito, una desde el interior y la otra desde el exterior, y por primera vez sonrieron ampliamente, con verdadera felicidad.

-¡Patadas!-Exclamó Silvia-. ¡Iker da patadas, ya se notan!

-¡Sí, por fin! ¡Creí que no iban a aparecer nunca!

Silvia agachó su cabeza al vientre de Pepa y pegó su oreja. Al notar unos leves movimientos sonrió, apartó la cabeza y besó con cariño a su ex mujer.

-A estas sí que he llegado a tiempo.

La morena recordó aquel sentimiento de culpa que inundó a Silvia cuando le dijo que Noah ya daba patadas. Se había perdido las primeras pataditas de su hija pero había estado ahí para las de Iker. En el fondo sabían que entre todo lo malo había algo bueno, pero estaba tan escondido tras el miedo y la preocupación que ninguna podía verlo. Eso sí, el niño se había hecho notar para tranquilizar a sus madres y para sacarles esa sonrisa que les costaba tanto sacar. ¿Alguna vez estarían completamente tranquilas?

Pepa acarició el pelo de Silvia y sumergiendo sus dedos en el mar de rizos pelirrojo, atrajo de nuevo a su ex mujer hacia ella para volver a besarla. Compartieron lenguas y saliva durante varios minutos, sin estrés, sin nervios, sin pasión, solo con el máximo cariño y ternura que podían, con las manos acariciando el vientre de Pepa y sonriendo ambas con cada patada que notaban. Patadas tardías y débiles que pronto serían más comunes y fuertes. Patadas que las llevaban a la realidad de que el niño llegaría en cualquier momento y, cuando esto pasase, se convertiría en el eslabón más débil, pero a la vez el más protegido.

7 de Mayo.

-Venga, date prisa-Apremió Silvia a Noah tras dejarle el vaso de leche y la tostada encima de la mesa-. Hoy llegas tarde al cole, seguro.

La pelirroja acababa de vestirse, solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos y peinarse. Sentada en la cama de matrimonio miró la hora por enésima vez, definitivamente no les daría tiempo. Al terminar de calzarse los tacones fue al baño y vio a Pepa mirándose al espejo con una expresión triste y a la vez enfadada.

-Pepa, ¿qué coño haces? ¡Date prisa!

-Vaya mierda de barriga ¿eh?

Silvia respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y la miró de arriba a abajo. En una semana el feto cumpliría los seis meses y, tal y como les avecinó el doctor, Pepa había engordado por lo menos ocho kilos en lo que iba de embarazo. Lo curioso es que le habían engordado los pechos, el vientre y los tobillos, no la cara o los brazos, como le pasó con Noah.

-¡Mamá!-Las llamó Noah desde la cocina-. No quiero tostadas. ¿Puedo tomar galletas de chocolate?

-No, déjate de tantos dulces que no son sanos-Contestó Silvia.

-¡Jo! ¡Por fa!

-Que no, termínate la tostada de una vez.

-¡Y no la tires, que te conozco!-Añadió Pepa, sabiendo de sobras que su hija iba derechita al cubo de la basura.

Silvia se acercó a la morena y se colocó detrás de ella, mirándose también en el espejo.

-Estoy horrible…-Murmuró la más alta.

-Estás preciosa-Silvia la rodeó por detrás y le dio un beso en el hombro.

-Mírame, estoy deforme.

La pelirroja solo una carcajada.

-¡Estás embarazada!-Acarició el vientre de Pepa y la miró a los ojos a través del espejo. Pepa estaba pasando por una fase que a esas alturas del embarazo era normal: la preocupación por el aspecto físico. Últimamente se miraba de más al espejo y suspiraba cuando lo hacía. Silvia conocía esta preocupación y, negando con la cabeza, se puso frente a Pepa-. Cariño, no te preocupes tanto por su físico y hazlo más por tu salud. También hoy tienes fiebre ¿verdad?

La morena asintió y con cara de hacer pucheritos apoyó la frente en el hombro de Silvia, quien sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-Ya sabía yo que algo tenía que pasar-Aseguró Pepa-. Estaba llevando un embarazo demasiado bueno.

Silvia rio y le levantó la cabeza. Besó sus labios cortamente y la llevó hasta la habitación de Noah, señalando después una mancha en la colcha.

-Ha vuelto a mojar la cama.

Pepa suspiró y asintió.

-Ya lo sabía. Y han pasado ya más de veinte días.

-Ya dejó de tener pesadillas por las noches pero parece que esto no lo supera.

-¿Cuántas sesiones con la psicóloga le quedan?

-Hoy es la última.

Pepa miró la cama y se acarició el vientre, Iker ya daba patadas bastante más notables y más numerosas. Hacía más de veinte días que aquellos hombres entraron en la casa y, desde entonces, Noah iba a dos sesiones de psicología infantil semanal. Pepa pensaba que era exagerado pero Silvia estaba segura de que una ayuda a veces no venía mal. Le hicieron un par de pruebas y no encontraron trauma, solo un poco de miedo que se incrementaba cada vez más noches impidiendo a ambas adultas dormir tranquilas y tener relaciones sexuales.

Poco a poco las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo y solo algunas noches se despertaba, como antes, limitándose Pepa a darle un vaso de agua y acostarla de nuevo. La niña ya no tenía miedo pero, de pronto y con solo dos sesiones por delante, comenzó a hacerse pis en la cama.

-No parece tener conexión una cosa con la otra-Le había dicho la joven psicóloga-. Ya apenas recuerda aquel día y si se lo menciono no se tensa, sino que presume de su valentía. Para ella veinte días es mucho tiempo y lo tiene más que superado, es por eso por lo que no llego a comprender que moje la cama.

-La hemos llevado al pediatra pero dice que está completamente sana-Contó la pelirroja.

-Pues la verdad, no sé lo que puede pasarle. No habla de nada fuera de lo común, solo menciona al hermano que está en camino y ni siquiera sus pesadillas tienen un sentido relevante. Quizás esté ocurriendo algo en casa ¿Discutís a menudo? ¿Hay alguien nuevo en vuestras vidas?

Pepa y Silvia se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-No, para nada-Aseguró la primera.

-De hecho, ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor-Añadió Silvia.

-Entonces, antes… ¿solíais pelearos?

-Sí, estamos divorciadas-Comentó Pepa. Ya no dolía decirlo en alto. Ahora que tenía la mano de su ex mujer entrelazada con la suya hablar del divorcio no era de mayor importancia.

La psicóloga, Gloria, era una chica joven de unos treinta y dos años, pero no por esto era menos profesional. Era una conocida de la facultad de Silvia con la que había tenido poco contacto por la diferencia de edad, pero la carrera de medicina era larga y alguna que otra vez coincidieron en el exterior de la universidad, donde hablaron sobre el posible futuro que les esperaba. Ninguna de las dos se imaginó que acabarían así, una con una mujer y dos hijos y la otra divorciada por malos tratos. Se frotó la cara y abrió una libretita en la que había escrito todo lo que había descubierto de Noah en ese tiempo. Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Eso no me lo había dicho.

-¿Qué estamos divorciadas?-Cuestionó Silva-. ¿No se lo preguntaste?

-Rozamos el tema de vuestra maternidad pero nunca me habló del divorcio.

-Quizás se le olvidó-Supuso Pepa.

-No…-Miró la libreta un par de veces más y negó de nuevo con la cabeza-. No, para un niño algo así no se olvida, y si no me lo ha dicho es porque no ha querido. Creo que ya sé por qué moja la cama-Ambas madres la miraron curiosamente-. No es por el incidente que me comentasteis, es por vosotras, por él-Señaló el vientre de Pepa-. Por un lado tiene miedo de que os volváis a separar, y es normal. Estabais felices como una familia y de pronto os divorciáis pasándolo mal vosotras y haciéndoselo pasar mal a ella. Ahora volvéis y la ilusionáis y Noah es muy lista. Sabe perfectamente que si lo dejasteis una vez lo podéis volver a dejar.

-Pero…-Comenzó Pepa sin entenderlo del todo. Se acarició el vientre-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Iker?

-Celos.

-¡Pero si aún ni ha nacido!-Exclamó Silvia asombrada.

-Pero ya os estáis volcando más en él. Ecografías, las típicas compras prenatales, que todos te toquen la tripita… No hace mucho que empezaste a sentir las patadas ¿verdad?

-No, hace poco.

-¿Ves? Tiene celos y es normal que se haga pis por las noches, es una manera de captar vuestra atención.

-Pero no podemos evitarlo-Dijo Silvia-. Es decir… son ecografías casi obligatorias, las primeras patadas nos causan alegría y es normal que la gente hable de la tripa de Pepa, ha engordado muchísimo.

La morena la miró un tanto enfadada y Silvia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que es normal y no podéis ni debéis evitarlo. Va a tener un hermano le guste o no, y es muy común en todos los niños eso de los celos. Tiene que entenderlo y asumirlo. Ella tampoco hace a propósito lo de mojar la cama.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Silvia.

-Nada en cuanto a Iker, pero sí en cuanto al miedo de vuestra separación. Haced que se sienta segura de que no vais a separaros de nuevo. Salid a cenar solas y hacérselo saber cuando la dejéis en casa de algún amigo, por ejemplo. Y por supuesto, evitad peleas frente a ella. ¡Ah! Y no la culpéis por mojar la cama, pero hacedle saber que no está bien para su edad.

-Entonces, con lo de su hermano… ¿Nada?-Pepa casi suplicaba. Gloria pareció pensárselo.

-En estos casos lo mejor es involucrarla en los asuntos que tengan que ver con él, no dejarla excluida. Cuando nazca dejad que lo coja alguna que otra vez, bañadlos juntos, que lo vigile… Ahora pues…. No sé, llevadla a las ecografías.

-Ya lo hacemos-Insistió la morena.

-Podemos hacer que nos ayude con la decoración de la habitación-Dijo Silvia encogiéndose de hombros-. Nos íbamos a marchar de nuevo a nuestra casa.

-Sí, eso sería buena idea-Aceptó Gloria.

Habían pasado tres días desde esa sesión. Hoy Noah se despediría de Gloria y, por su parte, Pepa y Silvia se habían tranquilizado al ver que, si un día no nombraban al pequeño demasiado, la niña no mojaba la cama. Eso sí, seguirían hablando de él y prestándole toda la atención necesaria puesto que los celos eran algo normal en la edad de Noah. Ese día la llevarían al colegio, trasladarían las cosas de la casa de Pepa a la de ambas, comprarían los muebles de Iker y, finalmente, arreglarían la habitación de los niños.

Tras una regañina por encontrar las tostadas en la basura y el paquete de galletas abierto, Silvia miró la hora de nuevo y cogió a su hija en brazos, esperando así llegar antes al coche.

-Coge tú la mochila de la niña, Pepa.

-No sé por qué tanta prisa, va a llegar tarde de todas formas.

-¡Venga!

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y apagó las pocas luces que tenían encendidas. Cogió su bolso, la mochila de su hija y las llaves del coche. Silvia conducía, como siempre desde que Pepa empezó a encontrarse mal con el embarazo. Abrochó el cinturón de Noah y finalmente cerró la puerta sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y suspirando, cansada con solo un poco de ejercicio realizado. El coche arrancó.

-El embarazo va a acabar conmigo.

Silvia sonrió y miró unos segundos a su ex mujer.

-Es tan gracioso verte así de agotada.

-¡Graciosísimo!-Ironizó levantando las manos en alto-. Igual de gracioso que pensar que tenemos que ir de compras. ¿No podemos hacerlo cuando el niño nazca?

-Claro, y duerme en el suelo.

-No, en el sofá.

-Y se cae del sofá y se nos mata.

-Por eso he pensado en poner una manta en el suelo y que duerma en ella.

La pelirroja la miró asombrada.

-Estás de coña ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Silvia rio y Pepa también lo hizo. Esta última miró por el espejo retrovisor a su hija y la vio entretenida quitándose los zapatos. La madre se desabrochó el cinturón y se dio la vuelta.

-Noah-La llamó. La niña la miró inocentemente-. Hoy te has hecho pis.

-Otra vez-Añadió Silvia.

-Ha sido sin querer…-Murmuró Noah un tanto cabizbaja.

-Ya lo sabemos, cielo, pero ya eres muy mayor para hacer esas cosas.

-Aunque sea sin querer-Añadió esta vez Pepa-. Intenta que no vuelva a pasar ¿vale?

-Vaaaale….-Dijo con poca gana mirando por la ventana, fijándose en un perro que había en la acera.

-Noah-La volvió a llamar. La niña suspiró y la miró desganada de nuevo, pero vio a su madre un tanto enfadada y cambió su expresión-. Hablo en serio.

-¡Ha sido sin querer!-Repitió la pequeña.

-No te riño por mojar la cama, sé que no lo haces a propósito. Te riño por cómo te estás comportando últimamente-Noah frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana-. Mírame cuando te hablo.

-No.

-A eso me refiero. No haces caso cuando se te ordena algo. Mírame de una vez, ¿quieres?

-¡No!-Gritó.

Silvia suspiró y frunció el ceño.

-No se te ocurra gritarle a mamá otra vez ¿eh?-Dijo la pelirroja mirando por el retrovisor de vez en cuando-. Es verdad que últimamente no estás siendo buena.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Me da igual!-Gritó de nuevo, pataleando en el asiento.

-¡Noah!-Exclamó Pepa-. Como sigas así voy a enfadarme y sabes que te la ganas.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No sois mis dueñas! ¡Hago lo que quiero!

-¡Somos tus madres!-Gritó Silvia esta vez.

Pepa y Noah la miraron, no solía ser Silvia la que regañaba o ponía los castigos, pero quizás por eso la niña sabía a quién recurrir cuando hacía algo malo. Silvia aprendió pronto que dejar a su hija dormir con ella cuando tenía miedo la convertía en una niña asustadiza, y ahora estaba aprendiendo que Noah crecía a la velocidad de la luz y, a medida que se hacía mayor, su independencia crecía, desobedeciendo así a sus madres y queriéndolo hacer todo ella sola. Por eso seguramente las parejas tenían un segundo hijo cuando los niños tenían esa edad, para que tuvieran a alguien a su cargo y tranquilizarse. Noah no era mala, solo traviesa, y a eso le añadías sus nervios y la horrible edad de los cuatro años. Cada día Pepa y su hija discutían más a menudo.

-Y nos tienes que hacer caso, sí o sí.

-¡Pues no es justo!

-Pues te aguantas, porque hay muchas cosas injustas-Dijo Pepa-. Y que sepas que hoy estás castigada. No vas a ayudar a pintar tu habitación, te vas a quedar con Sabina.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-Intervino Silvia-. Te has portado mal y esto es lo que hay.

-¡Jo! ¡Tontas!

Pepa se dio la vuelta pero no se abrochó el cinturón puesto que acababan de llegar a la puerta del colegio. Salió del coche, desabrochó el cinturón de su hija y la bajó al suelo. Noah se dispuso a marcharse pero su madre, con el ceño fruncido, le agarró del brazo.

-La próxima vez que nos digas algo como eso a mamá o a mí te voy a dar en la boca ¿eh? A una madre no se le llama tonta.

Noah se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y finalmente entró al colegio con pasos fuertes, mostrando su enfado. Pepa suspiró y, al entrar al coche, miró a su ex mujer, quien asintió enfadada.

-Si es así con cuatro años, ¿cómo será con diez?-Preguntó Pepa en voz alta abrochándose, esta vez sí, el cinturón.

-¿Diez? ¡Piensa en los quince! Yo más o menos me controlo pero ¿y contigo? Os vais a pelear cada día.

-Ni lo pienses, Sil, ni lo pienses. Voy a tener que ir encargando medio kilo de tranquilizantes para esa fecha.

-¿Para ti?

-¡Para ella! Le echamos uno en el desayuno cada mañana y ala, los gritos desaparecerán.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Arrancó el coche un poco más tranquila y se dirigió al centro comercial. Estaba impaciente por comprar todo lo que concernía al bebé.

….

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, Silvia. Usemos el carrito de Noah y ya está.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Pero mira que mono es este!

-Es un gasto inútil.

Silvia, dentro de una de las muchas tiendas, se había enamorado de un carrito de bebé de color azul oscuro, con ruedas blancas grandes. A Pepa no solo le parecía exagerado, sino inútil.

-En cuanto el niño crezca un poco tendremos que usar un carrito más grande. Esto es solo para el bebé recién nacido.

-Jo… Es que es tan mono…

Pepa puso los ojos en blanco y entrelazó su mano con la de su ex mujer para tirar de ella. Llevaban toda la mañana de compras y lo único que faltaba era el susodicho carro. Finalmente y tras una discusión bastante estúpida, acabaron almorzando en un restaurante italiano dejando zanjada la conversación y ganando Pepa, por lo que Iker se quedaría con el carrito de Noah.

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó Silvia al ver a la morena mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Pienso.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-En la de tiempo que hacía que no íbamos a comer tú y yo solas.

Silvia sonrió también y alargó una mano por el mantel, estaban la una frente a la otra. Pepa se la acarició con cariño.

-Y dentro de poco tendremos menos tiempo para hacerlo. Viene el segundo.

Pepa asintió y se acarició el vientre. Era cierto, quedaban tres meses. Tres meses y todo se dispararía. En cuanto al tema de la mafia estarían más expuestas. Con Iker recién nacido todo sería preocupación por él, ya que al ser un bebé no se le puede esconder y decirle que no llore, como pasó con Noah. En cuanto al tema familiar empezarían las peleas. Noah era una niña muy nerviosa y traviesa, le encantaba llamar la atención constantemente y tendía a romper las reglas muy a menudo. Ahora habían descubierto que también era celosa y eso acabaría siendo un problema con la llegada de su hermanito. En cuanto al tema de la pareja… Ahí la cosa se complicaba más. Silvia y Pepa apenas tenían tiempo para ellas. Se besaban, se abrazaban, pasaban tiempo juntas y hacían el amor casi todas las noches pero para ellas no era suficiente. No querían besarse solo al llegar a casa, no querían abrazarse solo en el sofá y no querían hacerlo solo por las noches. No querían volver a la rutina.

Aún recordaban aquel mal momento cuando descubrieron que la rutina pudo con ellas y las llevó a las mentiras y, por tanto, a la desconfianza. Echaban un poco de menos eso de salir una noche a cenar y alargar la cena hasta la cama. Lo de hacer acampada y caminar monte arriba sin tener a la niña diciendo que está cansada. Lo de hacer viajes a lo loco, sin planearlo, sin tener que elegir qué sitios puede visitar Noah y cuáles no. Extrañaban incluso formar parte de operativos peligrosos y trabajar codo con codo, notando como la adrenalina sube, y no tener que preocuparse de si la niña está bien.

Y eso era solo con una… ¿qué pasaría cuando llegara Iker? Vale, sería el doble de amor regalado, el doble de momentos en familia… Pero también el doble de esfuerzo, el doble de tiempo en los niños, el doble, sobre todo, de preocupación.

-Pues no creáis-Les había dicho Gloria mientras Noah dibujaba encima del escritorio-. Al principio tener un segundo hijo te ata bastante, tienes que estar pendiente de dos, no de uno. Pero pronto el hermano mayor adquiere mucha más independencia y, siempre y cuando no esté discutiendo con el menor, apenas se le escucha. Noah aprenderá a cuidar de su hermano y estaréis despreocupadas, ya veréis.

-¿Estás asustada?-Preguntó la pelirroja soltándole la mano cuando vio que el camarero ponía los platos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el parto, por saber que el niño estará indefenso o por la rutina?

-Por todo.

-Pues…-La morena enroscó los espaguetis en el tenedor-. A ver, en cuanto a lo del niño y la mafia he de reconocer que estoy bien, sé que no van a por él. Pero me preocupa saber que van a por ti. Tenemos que movilizar a media comisaría si no queremos que nos den una sorpresa en el momento en que dé a luz y te hagan daño-Silvia sonrió y miró con cariño a su ex mujer, viendo como absorbía un espagueti-. En cuanto a la rutina… Bueno, contra eso ya tomaré medidas.

-¿Ah sí?-Preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida-. ¿Cómo qué?

-Cosas, cosas…-Dijo Pepa haciéndose la interesante-. Y en cuanto al parto…. Estoy cagá'. Pero cagá' perdía'.

-¿En serio?

-Lo pienso y…-Tembló exageradamente-. Me dan escalofríos, en serio.

-¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Que está asustada ella!

Pepa sonrió como una niña buena.

-Mi amor, ¿me haces un favor?

-Claro.

-No me hagas arreglar hoy la habitación de los niños, por favor, por favor.

La expresión tierna de Silvia cambió por completo.

-No. Lo hacemos hoy quieras o no,

-¡Porfa! Metemos la cuna en nuestra habitación y en cuanto me recupere del parto arreglamos la de ellos, ¿vale? Por favor, mi amor.

Silvia la miró fingiendo enfado y finalmente suspiró.

-Vale, pero porque estás de seis meses y apenas puedes moverte ¿eh?

-¡Vale!-Pepa sonrió como una cría y le dio un nuevo sorbo al vaso de agua-. Voy al baño, Iker es como su hermana cuando estaba aquí dentro, disfruta jugando con mi vejiga.

Silvia soltó una carcajada y la vio marcharse. Miró por la ventana y con solo imaginarse al niño recién nacido y en los brazos de la preciosa Noah sonrió, sintiendo la emoción crecer en su interior. Entonces escuchó el móvil sonar y lo sacó del bolso. Era su padre.

-¿Sí?

-Silvia, ¿está Pepa contigo?

-Eh… ahora no, está en el baño ¿Por qué?

-No le digas nada pero… Ha pasado algo. Sabemos quién es el topo.

16 de Julio.

**Pepa**

**(*)** ¡Qué calor! ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡El peor verano que he pasado nunca! Aquella tarde estaba en casa de Sara, quien también sufría de algún que otro bochorno, pero no como yo. A ella apenas se le notaba la barriguita de cuatro meses y yo… Yo estaba muriéndome. En un mes Iker nacería, días arriba, días abajo, y yo ya no podía con mi vida. Silvia se había ido a Barcelona en un operativo y volvería esa misma noche. La verdad, tenía unas ganas locas de irse, y es normal. Yo estaba embarazada de ocho meses, no aguantaba el calor, estaba siempre cansada y era más un estorbo que una compañía. Luego estaba Noah, que cada vez parecía más ilusionada con el nacimiento pero también más traviesa y revoltosa. Desde que Silvia se marchó hace una semana, estoy en casa de Lucas y mi sobrina.

-Qué mal rollo me da tener a dos preñadas en casa…-Dijo él mirándonos con mala cara-. Y más a ti, Pepa. Te puedes poner a parir en cualquier momento.

Miré a Sara y bufamos a la vez.

-Tu marido se desmaya en cuanto te pongas de parto, eso tenlo claro-Le avisé, haciéndola reír.

La verdad, fue buena idea que ella me pidiera que me quedara en su casa unos días. Noah estaba entretenida con Lucas y nosotras nos íbamos todos los días a dar un paseo matutino bastante temprano para no pasar calor. Era divertido eso de tener a otra persona embarazada a mi lado, aunque Sergio, que así se llamaría el niño de Sara, aún no daba ni pataditas.

-¿Ya está todo?-Preguntó Lucas sacando la última maleta de la habitación de invitados.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?-Preguntó Noah con impaciencia.

-Dentro de un rato, tenemos que esperar a que mamá llegué al aeropuerto para recogerla.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-Se ofreció el único chico que allí estaba-. No sé si deberías conducir con semejante bombo

-Puedo conducir, no estoy inválida. Aunque gracias, estás muy servicial ¿no?

-Si yo te contara…-Añadió Sara sentándose a mi lado, en el sofá-. Desde que sabe que vamos a tener un hijo me trata como una reina.

Miré a Lucas y le revolví el pelo. Noah veía los dibujos animados en la tele.

-Muy bien, chaval, vas aprendiendo.

Él puso mala cara y se levantó del sofá. Cogió a Noah en brazos y la niña chilló, riéndose por la manera en que la llevaba, cogida por la cintura.

-Vamos, renacuaja. Cuando se ponen así, es conmigo de quien se burlan.

-Cariño, si ves al primo Lucas fumar, nos lo dices ¿vale?-Ordené a Noah.

-¡Sí!

Lucas salió murmurando cualquier cosa por la puerta y mi sobrina y yo reímos. Sara le había hecho dejar el tabaco, y con razón. El humo no era bueno ni para el feto ni para el niño, y Lucas accedió de buena manera a dejarlo. Me enternecía verlos así. Aún recordaba cuando asustaba a Sara por las noches o cuando Lucas me hacía rabiar en cuanto a mi primer embarazo. Verlos ahora en esa situación era precioso pero también un poco nostálgico. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-Supongo que es algo que tienen los hombres. En cuanto ven a una mujer embarazada, la tratan como una diosa-Continuó mi sobrina con la conversación.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Los hombres y las mujeres. Últimamente Silvia está igual. Con el embarazo de Noah no lo hizo, pero con este no deja de hacerme regalos y es más cariñosa que de costumbre.

-¿En serio?

-De verdad, ¡hace meses que no discutimos! La última vez que refunfuñó por algo fue porque quería comprarle un carrito a Iker.

-Pufff…-Bufó-. Lo de los regalos y el cariño tiene su explicación pero eso de que no os peleéis…

Yo solté una carcajada.

-¡No seas exagerada! Si tampoco discutimos tanto.

-¡No! ¡Nunca!-Ironizó ella exagerando con las manos-. Pero bueno, lo que vale es que ahora estáis mejor ¿no? Pues ya está. Parece que por fin todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Sí, y casi no me lo creo. Es decir, mírame-Me acaricié el vientre, tapado por una fina blusa de seda de premamá-. En un mes nace un niño que fue fruto de una noche loca. Y va a ser suyo, va a ser su hijo. Aún no sé cómo ha podido salir todo tan bien.

Mi sobrina me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Es que tienes una suerte… Yo soy Silvia y ya te hubiera mandado a la mierda.

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza. Pensé en ella, en mi ex mujer. Tenía a Noah, iba a tener a Iker… y aún así yo pensaba en Silvia, en el amor de mi vida. Todo se había puesto en nuestra contra en estos años. Habíamos discutido, llorado y divorciado, y allí estábamos, juntas de nuevo.

-El otro día llegó de comisaría con un ramo de rosas-Conté apoyándome mejor en el respaldo del sofá. Sara lo hizo también, escuchándome con una sonrisa-. Una noche, mientras veíamos una película, me hizo un masaje para aliviar mi dolor de espalda. Siempre que nos encontramos por la casa se abraza a mí y me dice que me quiere. No sé, está muy cariñosa, y a mí me encanta. Y bueno, Silvia es la primera que tiene cuidado en que Noah no escuche nada cuando estamos haciendo el amor, pero ¿sabes lo que hizo el otro día?-Ella negó con la cabeza-. Era la hora de descanso para Noah. Ya sabes, le ponemos la tele y ella se tumba adormilada en el sofá, pero nunca llega a dormirse. Pues en ese momento me estaba duchando, Silvia entró al baño y…. bueno, lo hicimos en la ducha aun sabiendo que Noah estaba en el salón.

Sara abrió la boca con una sonrisa.

-¡Hala! Pero… ¿con tu barrigón?

-Fue a finales de Mayo, no estaba ni de siete meses todavía.

-¿Desde entonces estáis tan bien?-Yo asentí feliz-. Lucas se empieza a comportar así y yo lo llevo al médico.

Solté una nueva carcajada y miré la hora. Me levanté como pude del sofá y me estiré.

-Pero es que tu Lucas no es como mi Silvia. Pásate a la otra acera, sobri.

Ella rio.

-Demasiado tarde-Se levantó y se dio golpecitos en el vientre.

-¡Vamos, Noah!-Llamé a mi hija. **(*)**

Pepa esperaba apoyada en la pared a los pasajeros del avión procedente de Barcelona. Noah correteaba cerca de ella con unos pantalones naranja y una camiseta blanca. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletitas que botaban a medida que la pequeña iba dando saltitos a la pata coja y hablando consigo misma, con su propia imaginación, como cualquier niño. La morena fue a sentarse cuando vio que el avión se había retrasado, pero entonces notó que alguien le tapaba los ojos y sonrió. Conocía la suavidad de esas manos.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Noah consiguiendo que Silvia se apartara de Pepa.

La pelirroja la cogió en brazos y la besó con cariño.

-¡Hola, mi vida! ¡Qué guapa vienes hoy!

-Las coletas me las ha hecho mami.

Silvia la dejó en el suelo y miró a Pepa, quien le sonreía con dulzura.

-Para un peinado que sabes hacer…-Murmuró Silvia acercándose a ella. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para no chocar con su vientre de ocho meses.

-Muy graciosa…

Se besaron con cariño y cuando Pepa se separó, Silvia la volvió a atraer hacia ella, besándola de nuevo.

-Te quiero-Dijo. Pepa sonrió.

-Y yo, mi amor.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo!-Exclamó Noah tirando de la chaqueta marrón que traía su madre. Ambas mujeres rieron.

Silvia tiraba de su maleta con una mano mientras que con la otra entrelazaba los dedos con Pepa. Noah sabía de sobras que al salir del aeropuerto tenía que agarrar la mano de una de sus madres, pero mientras tanto, le gustaba ir sola, como una persona mayor. Antes de que la pelirroja comenzara a hablar, Pepa frunció el ceño un poco extrañada y miró atrás, al cartel de llegadas y salidas. El vuelo de Barcelona se había retrasado y los únicos que habían llegado en ese instante fueron los vuelos desde Málaga, otro desde Francia, uno desde Galicia y otro de Italia.

-¿En qué vuelo has venido?-Preguntó la morena.

-Pues en el de Barcelona, ¿en cuál si no?-Dijo Silvia como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-Pero si el de Barcelona aún no ha llegado.

Se pararon y se volvieron a girar. Pepa señaló el cartelito que lo anunciaba y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Ese será otro vuelo.

La más alta prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y seguir caminando. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a casa y ponerse una ropa más cómoda.

…

Silvia llevaba a Noah en brazos, dormida, hasta su cama. Eran las once de la noche y, por estar de vacaciones de verano, le dejaban quedarse despierta un rato más, pero ella siempre caía rendida sobre la misma hora. Tan solo la arropó con la fina sábana porque hacía bastante calor, y antes de apagar la luz, miró la habitación.

La habían decorado un mes antes, entre las tres. La habitación estaba pintada de un azul cielo muy claro y, encima del cabecero de la cama de Noah, estaba la huella que la niña había dejado con pintura blanca. Al lado de la pequeña mano, con un pincel fino, habían escrito en letras negras y cursivas su nombre: Noah.

Su cama estaba ahora pegada a la pared con la ventana y ya no tenía la barra protectora en el otro lado. La niña ya había crecido lo suficiente. En la otra parte de la habitación, al lado de la puerta, estaba la cuna de Iker. Una cuna baja con puertas laterales para que Noah pudiese ver y acariciar a su hermano, unas sábanas ya puestas, suaves. Un móvil infantil encima de la cuna para que el niño se entretuviera mirándolo y el cambiador de pañales en una esquina. Silvia suspiró y sonrió. Ya faltaba menos.

-Qué calor…-Murmuró Pepa abanicándose con la mano-. Necesitamos un aire acondicionado, cariño.

Silvia sonrió.

-No hace tanto calor como para eso.

-Ya, porque tú no tienes un crío de ocho meses dando vueltas en tu barriga.

Silvia se sentó en el sofá, levantó el pijama fino de Pepa y besó su vientre.

-No seas mentirosa, que en el octavo mes apenas se mueve.

La morena le sacó la lengua y ella sonrió. Se acomodó para poder besarla y así lo hizo, cortamente.

-Te quiero.

-Últimamente me lo dices siempre.

-Porque te quiero siempre.

-¿Antes no me querías siempre?

Silvia rio.

-Antes no estabas embarazada. Ahora supongo que necesitarás más mimitos.

-Mimitos sí, sexo no.

La pelirroja se separó de ella con rapidez, fingiendo asombro.

-¡Qué directa!

-Jajaja, es que es verdad. Ven aquí-Tiró de su ex mujer hacia ella de nuevo y la abrazó-. Me da un poco de rabia no poder darte lo que quieres, pero desde hace un par de semanas no tengo ganas de eso.

-A mí me basta con tenerte a mi lado.

-¿Ves? Te has vuelto una ñoña. Si no fueras tú diría que me estás poniendo los cuernos.

Silvia soltó una carcajada y volvió a besar a su novia con cariño, con amor. Estuvieron varios minutos besándose y diciéndose cosas hermosas, pero el móvil de Silvia sonó, interrumpiéndolas.

-Joder…-Susurró la pelirroja apartándose de la morena. Miró la pantallita y se levantó para salir de la habitación-. De la comisaría.

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó Pepa con fastidio.

Desde hacía dos meses más o menos, el móvil de Silvia empezó a sonar a menudo.

-No sé cómo se las apañan, pero en cuanto te das de baja por el embarazo me meten en más y más proyectos.

El primer mes sonaba unas tres veces por semana, y siempre por la tarde. A principios de julio Silvia entró como infiltrada en un bar, como camarera, y había estado sin ir a casa un par de días. Cuando parecía que todo estaba calmado, la llamaron para la infiltración en Barcelona, además que desde hacía bastante tiempo, Don Lorenzo la llamaba casi todos los días, y sino era él, era cualquier otro de comisaría. Pepa estaba un poco preocupada por Silvia, ya que últimamente se la veía muy cansada.

Noah, en su cama, entreabrió los ojos y puso mala cara. Se destapó y se dio la vuelta, pero la temperatura seguía siendo la misma y, además, se estaba haciendo pis. En verano bebía más agua de lo normal.

Bostezó y se inclinó para mirar por la rendija lateral de la puerta si había alguna luz encendida y sonrió al verificar que así era. Se bajó de la cama descalza y fue hacia el baño sin pasar por el salón, tenía sueño y no le apetecía hablar con sus madres ahora.

-Sí, he llegado bien-Escuchó en la habitación de invitados. Se acercó un poco y vio a Silvia-. No te preocupes, cariño, con escucharte de vez en cuando me basta.

Noah se frotó los ojos, cansada, y se dirigió finalmente al baño. Pensó en quién había al otro lado del teléfono, pues su otra madre, cuando hablaba en ese tono tan cariñoso, solía estar charlando con la pelirroja.

No tiró de la cisterna, salió del baño y se asomó una última vez al dormitorio de invitados.

-Sí, él sigue disimulando pero ya no tiene escapatoria. En cuanto dio un paso en falso mi padre supo que es el topo y lo tiene controlado-Noah puso mala cara ya que sabía que hablaban de cosas de mayores. Cuando le aburría la conversación, la pequeña las llamaba "reuniones". Se disponía a volver a su habitación cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, y fue el tono de nuevo cariñoso de su madre-. Yo sí que te echo de menos… Esta semana contigo ha sido increíble y me da mucha pena que no podamos vernos antes, pero ya sabes, cada vez nos traen más archivos del caso de la mafia italiana a comisaría.

La niña frunció el ceño. ¿A quién echaba de menos? La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el cansancio y se quedó apoyada en la puerta, escuchando, aunque sin entender apenas nada.

-No, Pepa no sabe nada, piensa que me he ido a Barcelona…. Espera…. David, escúchame-Noah miró a su madre con interés. Recordaba a David como aquel novio que tuvo su madre durante un tiempo-. Está embarazada ¿vale? No quiero darle un disgusto… Sí, te lo prometo. Pero mientras, deja de llamarme tan a menudo, se va a dar cuenta… Vale, mi amor. Un beso…. Yo también te quiero… Tendré cuidado con él, tranquilo. Aún no puedo creer que sea el infiltrado, ¿quién lo iba a decir?... Venga, va. Adiós.

Noah vio como colgaba y corrió hasta su habitación. Sabía que estaba mal espiar pero no pudo evitarlo esa vez. Cuando llegó a su habitación tosió un par de veces y usó el aerosol que tenía guardado en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche. Se tumbó esperando dormirse por fin, pero muchas dudas daban vueltas en su cabecita. No entendió la mayoría de cosas que había escuchado, pero otra sí, y definitivamente no le gustó. Esa noche volvió a tener pesadillas.

8 de Agosto

**Pepa**

**(*)**-Cariño, entiéndeme-Pidió Silvia.

-No, no puedo entenderte-Contesté.

Estábamos discutiendo en la cocina. Noah aún no había despertado y nosotras desayunamos sin ella. Silvia quería ir a Italia a investigar un poco más el caso de la mafia. Sí, ocho días antes de que yo saliera de cuentas. ¿Es que no pensaba?

-Son tres días, Pepa. Tres.

-Como si son dos horas, yo quiero tenerte aquí.

Ella soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. En otras circunstancias estaríamos gritando o se habría marchado de la cocina, pero últimamente luchaba por no discutir conmigo. Definitivamente estaba muy extraña.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque si te vas, te vas el 11 de agosto, es decir, cinco días antes de que salga de cuentas.

-¿Te preocupa que te pongas de parto antes de que venga?-La miré bastante enfadada. Normalmente ella sería la que estaría preocupada por eso-. No, Pepa, no me mires con esa cara. Vendré el catorce, tendremos dos días por delante.

-El niño no va a salir justo el 16.

-Pues por eso mismo, puede llegar después.

-O antes.

-Lo dudo.

-Silvia que no, que no quiero que te vayas justo ahora. Además, te necesito conmigo estos días, estoy reventada, necesito ayuda para todo.

-Tienes a Sara para que te ayude.

La volví a mirar, esta vez dolida. No, esa no era mi Silvia. ¿Desde cuándo me negaba una ayuda? Ella siempre estaba pendiente de mí y con el embarazo debería estarlo más. No quiero ser egoísta pero… Joder, casi cumplo los nueve meses, Iker está por llegar y ella insiste en marcharse.

-Has cambiado…-Murmuré bajando la mirada. Pude ver como le temblaban las manos.

-No, será que tú estás más nerviosa.

Levanté la mirada de nuevo.

-No-Me aguantó una mirada un poco, pero finalmente parpadeó varias veces y cogió aire.

-Pepa…

-No eres como antes. No eres… Silvia. En el embarazo de Noah te sentías mal por no participar, y ahora… Iker va a llegar en cualquier momento. Es nuestro hijo, de las dos, y parece que ni te importa.

-Eso no es verdad.

En sus ojos podía verse dolor. Sufría cuando la acusaban de mala madre, aunque yo nunca dudé que era de las mejores. Simplemente quería hurgar en su mirada, encontrar algo que me dijera qué le pasaba.

-Entonces ¿qué es? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella me miró unos segundos más, negó con la cabeza y se levantó con un suspiro. Dejó la taza de café vacía en el fregadero y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero ¿vale?-Me dijo, yo no contesté y ella resopló con paciencia-. Pepa…

-Huyes. Nos despertamos, intento hablar contigo y ni discutes, simplemente te vas. ¿Por qué no me contestas a la pregunta?

-Mi amor, estoy muy ocupada. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío con tantos casos, y con la mafia y con el miedo de que al niño le pase algo. Déjame irme, por la noche hablamos.

Fue a salir pero le tiré de la camiseta. Ella me miró aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Al final vas a ir a Italia?

Nos aguantamos la mirada pero ella volvió a apartarla.

-No lo sé, ya hablaremos. No vendré a almorzar hoy, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la comisaría.

Y se fue. Así, como si nada. La comisaría, la comisaría, la comisaría. ¡¿Qué coño le pasaba!? Nunca antes había estado tan metida en ella. No era porque se trataba de la mafia que inició el tiroteo en la boda, ya habría actuado así antes. Me estaba ocultando algo desde hacía tiempo y yo lo sabía, habría que estar ciego para darse cuenta. Las llamadas desconocidas, los excesos de cariño, contestar con evasivas… No lo comprendía, definitivamente no lo comprendía **(*)**

Silvia llegó a comisaría y se extrañó por el grupo que se había formado encima de las escaleras. Subió intentando ver qué pasaba y cuando llegó arriba el grupo se disipó. Todos saludaban a David y en cuanto la pelirroja lo vio, sonrió sorprendida.

-¿David? Pero…

Él sonrió y abrió los brazos, a los que inmediatamente se acercó Silvia regalándole un abrazo.

-¡Sorpresa!-Dijo él.

-¿Tú no estabas en Italia?

-Ha venido para llevarse algunas cosas a la central italiana-Contestó Povedilla, que estaba entre todos los que lo saludaban.

-Y de paso te llevo. Ibas para allá el 11 ¿no?-Le guió un ojo y Silvia sonrió tímida, separándose. Debían medir las distancias si no querían ser descubiertos.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Vienes a la cafetería y lo hablamos?

-Eh…-Miró a sus compañeros, que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada-. Sí, claro. Adiós chicos.

-Antes tengo que coger unas cosas del laboratorio.

Silvia sonrió pícara y David la siguió, dejando atrás a los demás. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Los compañeros de comisaría pensaban que Silvia había dejado a David y había vuelto con Pepa. Pepa pensaba que David no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre su novia y ella, y David creía que Silvia estaba engañando a Pepa porque le daba pena. Lo que nadie sabía era que Silvia sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero estaba empezando a flaquear con las dudas de la morena. Al principio, la pelirroja no se explicaba cómo era que a David no le importase que se acostara con Pepa para no darle un disgusto, pero luego comprendió que David era un chico fugaz, alocado, y mientras tuviera a Silvia no le importaba demasiado lo demás. Para ella él sería una aventura, uno de esos arrebatos pasionales en los que salir de la rutina… ¿No?

Sara acababa de salir del despacho de Don Lorenzo con una sonrisa, tocándose el vientre. Llevaba en sus manos los papeles de la baja por embarazo y estaba increíblemente feliz. Cada vez se sentía más cerca de su hijo, puesto que Sergio ya daba fuertes patadas y el simple hecho de tener la baja por embarazo le hacía sentir más madre. Iba directa al laboratorio dando saltitos donde suponía que estaba su tía. Estaba llevando un embarazo muy bueno, muy sano.

-¡Tita!-Exclamó abriendo la puerta sin llamar-. ¡Ya tengo la baja por…!-Se cortó en cuanto vio a Silvia separarse a gran velocidad de David, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había visto a la pelirroja con los brazos enroscados al cuello de David, las manos de este acariciando la espalda de Silvia. Les vio besándose.

Hubo un momento bastante tenso en aquel momento. Silvia se pasó la mano por el pelo, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. David apretó los puños y suspiró. Sara… Sara quiso acercarse y pegarles una buena bofetada a cada uno, aunque estaba paralizada.

-Sara…-Murmuró Silvia con voz ronca.

-Muy fuerte…-Dijo negando con la cabeza. No volvió a dirigir su vista hacia David, sino que miró con asco a Silvia. Cerró con un portazo y salió del laboratorio.

Silvia y David se miraron y él asintió, consiguiendo que la pelirroja corriera tras su sobrina.

-Sara-La llamó, pero la rubia siguió caminando-. Sara, ¿dónde vas?

-¡A contárselo todo a Pepa!-Exclamó.

Silvia miró a todas partes esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado nada y cogió la mano de Sara, tirando a regañadientes de ella hasta entrar en los vestuarios.

-¡¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo!?

-Déjame que me explique.

-¡Dime que hacías! ¡Admítelo y después di lo que te dé la gana!

-Estaba besando a David, ¿vale?

-¡No! ¡No vale! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Pepa?

-Sara… Joder, no le digas nada, no quiero hacerle daño.

-¡Le has puesto los cuernos!

-A ver, si me escuchases…

-¡No hay nada que escuchar! ¡Jamás pensé que serías capaz!

-¡Escúchame, coño!

Sara la miraba aún con incredulidad y se sentó en el banco. Silvia lo hizo a su lado. Tenía que contárselo. Tenía que hacer lo que debía, aunque le era difícil, por lo que se pasó las manos por la cara para relajarse.

-Yo no puedo más. Yo… Yo no puedo seguir así con Pepa-La rubia la miró sin creerlo todavía-. Nuestra vida se ha convertido en cero. Es rutina es… nada. No sé por qué volví con ella, supongo que porque la echaba de menos, pero no ha salido bien.

-Pero… ¿qué me estás contando?-Sara se golpeaba la frente con los dedos-. ¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza? ¿Te estás escuchando?

-También está Iker-Continuó haciendo caso omiso-. Joder, sobri, que ese niño no es mío que… que es de Aitor, que sé que lo veré y me dará rabia.

La pelirroja apretó los puños y tragó saliva. Le estaba resultando tremendamente difícil decir aquello.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

-Yo no quiero a Pepa. David ha aparecido en mi vida y es él, Sara, esta vez sí.

-No…

-Sí.

-No puede ser, esto es…-Sara se levantó y miró a todas partes-. Esto es una puta cámara oculta ¿verdad?

Silvia agachó la cabeza.

-No… Yo le quiero, Sara. Quiero estar con él.

-Y… y lo dejas todo. Claro, quieres estar con alguien y engañas a tu mujer, a tu hija, y rehúyes de tu propio hijo.

-Él no es mi hijo.

Una nueva punzada. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Silvia y esta apenas podía contenerse. Deseaba acabar ya la discusión.

-Sabes de sobras que si Pepa se entera lo pasará fatal. Por favor, no le digas nada hasta que nazca Iker, por favor…

Sara negó con la cabeza y la miró llena de reproche, de rencor.

-No lo haré porque no quiero herirla. Pero aún no me creo que esto sea verdad. Me das asco.

La rubia salió de los vestuarios dejando sola a Silvia, quien pronto comenzó a llorar. Se colocó ambas manos en la cara y se encogió con un enorme dolor. Había dicho que Iker no era su hijo, había mentido a su sobrina y estaba engañando a la mujer de su vida. Porque Pepa era la mujer de su vida. Y es que todo lo que había dicho era mentira. Todo lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía dos meses era vivir un engaño. Las cosas cada vez se estaban poniendo peor y ella no sabía qué hacer. Solo sabía que ahora debía salir de los vestuarios sin una muestra de tristeza, acercarse a David y besarlo, aguantándose aquel asco que le daba hacerlo. Porque había mucho detrás, mucho más. Y si no encontraban una solución pronto, todos acabarían mal, incluida su propia familia.

10 de Agosto

Pepa salió de la habitación del ordenador con una galleta de chocolate en una mano y el folleto de información del embarazo en otra. Lo miraba interesada sintiendo las cosquillas en el estómago, esas cosquillas de emoción porque su hijo iba a nacer muy pronto.

Cuando llegó al salón escuchó a su hija reír y la miró. Veía unos dibujitos en la televisión con un lápiz de color en la mano. Últimamente dibujaba mucho y le había pedido a su madre una carpeta para guardar todos sus dibujos. Pepa sonrió con ternura al verla. Noah llevaba solo las braguitas blancas puestas debido al calor, su piel estaba tostada y se iluminaba con la preciosa sonrisa llena de dientes blancos que la pequeña dejaba ver. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo de aquella calurosa tarde, contrastaban realmente bien con la corta melenita negra en forma de coco.

-¡Qué tonto!-Exclamó señalando la pantalla.

Pepa sonrió otra vez puesto que, con aquella expresión en la cara, Noah se parecía muchísimo a su prima Sara.

-¿Dibujando, mi vida?-Preguntó la mujer sentándose a su lado.

-¡Sí! ¡Y viendo la tele!

-Oh…-Pepa alargó la mano hasta coger un folio pintado pero su hija se lo arrebató.

-¡No los mires!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son un secreto-Contestó colocándose los dedos entre los labios-. Cuando llegué mi hermano te los enseño ¿vale?

-Vaaaale…-Dijo con carita de pena. Noah pareció pensárselo pero no dijo nada-. ¿Quieres helado?

-¡Sí! ¡De chocolate! ¡De chocolate!

En ese preciso instante alguien llamó un par de veces al timbre. Noah miró a su madre con duda pero esta no contestó. No esperaban ningún invitado.

Pepa se levantó con mucha dificultad del sofá y cuando lo consiguió, suspiró. Miró a través de la mirilla de la puerta y sonrió, abriendo con energía. Su hija se le coló entre las piernas con rapidez y se lanzó a los brazos del invitado.

-¡Hola, Aitor!

….

Silvia movía el pie sin ningún ritmo concreto, simplemente nerviosa. Tenía la uña del dedo pulgar entre los dientes y miraba muy seria a su padre, que observaba unos informes con detenimiento. Al lado de la pelirroja estaba David, formando parte del silencio, serio.

-Creo…-Comenzó Don Lorenzo-. Creo que en este caso debes quedarte aquí, hija. No debemos arriesgarnos a que sospechen nada y si te vas, Pepa vendrá a preguntarme por qué te dejé marchar.

-Pero cuando me vaya a Italia, seguramente me pedirán que me quede allí-Intervino David-. Si Silvia no viene no podré mandarle la información necesaria.

-Ya tenemos suficiente ¿no?-Cuestionó el comisario.

-Si fuera así ya los abríamos cogido.

-Quizás hay más de un topo en comisaría.

-Lo dudo…-Dijo Silvia por primera vez. Tenía que medir muy bien las palabras para no estropearlo todo-. Ya descubrimos a Curtis, pero no lo atrapamos. Quizás sigue filtrando información a los de la mafia o la banda de Alec.

-Y a todo esto…-Comenzó el chico-. ¿Por qué no se ha atrapado ya a Curtis?

Silvia tragó saliva y Don Lorenzo carraspeó la garganta.

-Porque es el lazo que nos une a la mafia y tirando de él podemos llegar hasta ellos.

Hubo un nuevo silencio y Silvia dejó atrás la tensión. Parpadeó varias veces y se obligó mentalmente a tranquilizarse. No debía dar un paso en falso ahora que estaba metida de lleno en el problema, y es que no pudo librarse después de aquella conversación hacía más de dos meses.

_7 de Mayo. Dos meses atrás…_

_-¡¿Qué!?-Exclamó la pelirroja mirando a su padre y a Gonzalo sin creérselo-. ¿¡David es el topo!?_

_-Baja la voz-Le ordenó Gonzalo-. Tras mucho investigar lo hemos encontrado._

_-Pero… Joder… _

_Estaban en el despacho de Don Lorenzo._

_-Y es algo más que un simple espía. Era amigo de Alec._

_-¿De Alec? Pero él nos ayudó a desmantelar su club de alterne hace…_

_-Hace casi cinco años-Intervino comisario-. Los mismos años que lleva a su lado. Allí se conocieron y allí se dejó sobornar._

_-Seguramente cuando se vio dentro de todo aquello no pudo echarse atrás-Continuó Gonzalo-. O porque estaba amenazado, o porque se había convertido en un corrupto._

_-Qué fuerte… ¿Cuándo lo atraparéis?_

_Ambos pusieron mala cara._

_-Ni nos interesa, ni nos atrevemos-Aseguró Montoya._

_-Si lo atrapamos ahora no podremos obtener la información que queremos, porque al fin y al cabo David es solo un peón, y nosotros queremos encontrar al gordo, al pez grande. Y además, después de lo de aquel día en casa de Pepa…-Murmuró refiriéndose a la entrada de los dos hombres que se llevaron el peluche de Noah-. No nos atrevemos, no queremos que pase nada más._

_Fue entonces cuando a Silvia se le encogió el corazón. Aún recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado la niña con aquel suceso y temía que le pasara algo. También estaba Pepa, que en otras condiciones podría defender con uñas y dientes a sus hijos, pero estando embarazada poco podía hacer, porque en poco tiempo apenas podría caminar sin asfixiarse. El miedo se transformó en un escalofrió que le llegó hasta la nuca._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Estábamos pensando en una infiltración-Sugirió Gonzalo-. Sería poco tiempo, solo hasta asegurarnos de que no os harán daño. Habríamos recurrido a otra persona pero David es bueno en lo que hace y nada lo ciega. Conoce a todos sus compañeros y ninguno podría hacerse pasar por corrupto pero... Te tenemos a ti. _

_-¿A mí?_

_-David se desconcentra cuando está a tu lado. Solo imaginándose lo que sería ser tu compañero es capaz de venderse. Así que si quisieras puedes hacerte pasar por su mano derecha, hacer un pequeño viaje a Italia y asegurarte de que todo está bien. Le haríamos creer que habíamos acusado equivocadamente a alguno de nuestros agentes y…listo._

_-Solo si quieres, Silvia-Aseguró su padre-. No quiero que te pase nada._

_La pelirroja agachó la cabeza y volvió a pensar en Pepa y Noah. No tenía otra opción._

_-Voy a hacerlo._

Unos días después la infiltración iba viento en popa, pero con un único problema: David no se dejó cegar tan fácilmente y no sirvió aquello del compañerismo. Silvia al principio se negó pero tuvo que aceptar ser su pareja si no quería mandarlo todo al traste. Cuando supo que debía ir a Italia y compartir una habitación de hotel con él, pensó en abandonar, pero la conversación que tuvo con el chico se quedó grabada en su memoria.

_David llegó por detrás y le besó el cuello. Estaban en los vestuarios y Silvia volteó los ojos, pero enseguida cambió su expresión. Ante todo tenía que ser buena actriz. _

_-¿Hay alguien en las duchas?-Preguntó el chico besándola en los labios._

_-No._

_-Pues… podríamos probarlas…_

_La pelirroja puso alerta todos sus sentidos para inventarse la mejor excusa._

_-Ya sabes que no._

_-¿Por qué? Desde que estamos juntos en esto aún no…_

_-Porque no puedo arriesgarme a que nos vean, si Pepa me descubre la cagamos. Algún día en que Pepa no esté en casa o…_

_-O nos vayamos de viaje-Silvia lo miró extrañada-. Tengo planeado un viaje a Italia, y esta vez vendrás conmigo. _

_-Pero…-Buscaba cualquier cosa para librarse-. ¿Tengo que ir?_

_-Necesitan conocerte y asegurarse de que estás con ellos. _

_-¿Asegurarse?_

_-Claro. A mí no me hace falta, sé que no mientes. No querrás que les pase algo a Pepa y Noah, ¿verdad?_

_Silvia se separó de él lentamente y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Ya no puedes salir de aquí. Antes iban también a por ti pero ahora estás conmigo y, por tanto, estás con ellos. Ahora no puedes rajarte o ellas lo pasarán mal._

_-¿Es una amenaza?_

_-Te mentiría si dijese que no. Pero no te lo tomes a la tremenda-La sujetó de la cintura y la volvió a besar-. Estando conmigo no les pasará nada._

Poco después se lo contó todo a Don Lorenzo y la cosa se torció. Estaba atada a David, sí o sí. No podía dejarlo porque tenían a su familia en el punto de mira. Ella no temía por su vida sino por la de sus hijos y por la de Pepa. Aquel día lloró por simple impotencia y por imaginarse con David en Italia. No solo pasaría miedo, sino también asco. ¿Iba a mantener relaciones sexuales con él? Si con el simple hecho de besarlo de vez en cuando necesitaba estar el doble de cariñosa con Pepa para no sentir que la engañaba, ¿cómo podría intentar disimular el dolor después de acostarse con él?

Pues lo hizo. Poco a poco se iba involucrando más y más. Sara ya la había descubierto besando a David y Pepa estaba empezando a sospechar. Necesitaban hacer algo, y pronto.

-Entonces irá-Sentenció Don Lorenzo aunque no quisiera-. Pero solo dos días.

-Dos días-Aseguró David.

-Bien, pues… reunión terminada. Silvia, quédate, quiero hablarte de la autopsia de otro caso.

La pelirroja asintió y David salió por la puerta. En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Silvia resopló con los ojos húmedos y agachó la cabeza.

-Por lo menos son solo dos días-Intentó animarla el comisario.

-Pero Iker está por nacer, Papá. Yo… yo no sé lo que voy a hacer, en serio.

-No te preocupes, vamos a acabar con esto ya-Silvia levantó la cabeza con duda y cansancio-. No vais a pasar del aeropuerto.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-Don Lorenzo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Que vamos a detenerlo en cuanto entre en el avión.

…

-Estás preciosa-Dijo Aitor aceptando la cerveza, sentándose en el sillón. Pepa estaba en el sofá con un zumo en las manos. Noah también estaba allí, a su lado.

-Gracias.

-Y tú estás hecha toda una princesita-Añadió revolviéndole el pelo sedoso a la pequeña, que enseguida sonrió.

-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos-Comentó Pepa.

-He estado estudiando.

La mujer bufó.

-¿Estudiando? ¿Te has convertido en un intelectual?

Aitor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No… Bueno, a ver… Venía para contártelo. Me voy a Londres.

-¡¿Sí?!-Preguntó ilusionada-. ¡Siempre quise ir!

-No, no lo entiendes. Me voy a Londres a estudiar y…no sé durante cuánto tiempo.

Pepa borró lentamente su sonrisa de la cara y frunció el ceño. Noah se acababa de meter el dedo en la boca, comprendiendo a medias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me han hecho una oferta estupenda y… voy a hacerlo. Subiré de rango, aprenderé, podré conocer a alguien y…-Miró el vientre de Pepa y después subió la vista hasta sus ojos-. Y me olvidaré de algunas cosas que ya va siendo hora que deje atrás.

La morena lo comprendió enseguida y asintió. Le cogió la mano, sonriéndole con apoyo y cariño. También le pedía disculpas a través de aquel apretón.

-¿Te vas?-Preguntó Noah un poco apenada.

-Sí, pero volveré, no te preocupes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Preguntó Pepa.

-No lo sé, pero no volveré cuando termine de estudiar. Entraré en una academia, me alquilaré un pisito, intentaré llegar a lo más alto… Ya sabes, para ser mejor que tú cuando vuelva a España.

Pepa sabía que bromeaba pero no olvidó su pregunta.

-¿Cuánto, Aitor?

-Calculando por encima… unos cinco años.

-¡Cinco años!-Exclamó la morena. Noah se llevó un sobresalto y la miró preocupada, después desvió la mirada hacia Aitor.

-¿Es mucho?-Preguntó Noah.

-Sí, pero vendré de vez en cuando a verte.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-Pero… yo no quiero que te vayas-Dijo con carita de pena. Aitor sonrió y dio unos golpecitos en sus rodillas para que la niña se sentara en ellas, y así lo hizo.

-Pero así, cuando vuelva, tú serás más mayor y podremos hacer más cosas juntos.

-Pero mientras, no estarás aquí.

-Bueno, pero mientras, tienes a tu hermano. Tendrás que cuidarle, enseñarle a hablar, a caminar, a que no tenga miedo por las noches… Y estarás tan ocupada aprendiendo a leer y escribir que pasará el tiempo rapidísimo, y cuando llegue, ni te habrás dado cuenta de que ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿Y cuando ya sepa leer, escribir, y mi hermano ya sepa andar y hablar, volverás?

-Sí-Aseguró, moviendo las rodillas haciendo que la niña botara-. Y a veces te daré sorpresas, porque vendré sin que lo sepas-Noah asintió un poco decaída y Aitor le acarició la carita-. Yo te hago todas estas promesas, pero tú me tienes que hacer una promesa también. Una promesa de niña mayor ¿eh?

Esto le interesó más y lo miró interesada.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no me olvides, y cuando vuelva, sepas quien soy.

-¡Eso es muy fácil!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

Noah se enroscó a su cuello y abrazó con cariño a Aitor. Pepa sonrió al ver a la niña tan unida a su mejor amigo, pero tenía los puños apretados. Le dolía que se marchara, aunque de la misma forma que Noah se acordaría de él, Pepa también lo haría. Siempre.

**Pepa**

**(*)** El mundo se había roto bajo mis pies. Me noté caer en un agujero oscuro y sin fondo, de hecho, las piernas me temblaban y tuve que sentarme. Aitor ya se había marchado y en su relevo había venido mi sobrina. Había mandado a Noah con Sabina de una forma tan seria que tuve que preocuparme. Cuando nos quedamos a solas me miró enfadada, impotente o incluso dolida. La verdad, creí que el embarazo tenía mucho que ver, porque a los cuatro meses las hormonas se revolucionan y juegan con las emociones.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Le pregunté sujetándome el vientre. Estaba incomodísima y ese día no me encontraba bien, ya había tenido varias contracciones.

-No debería contarte esto porque me dijo que no lo hiciera y menos en tu estado. No es bueno que te estreses.

-Al grano, Sara.

Ella cogió aire y dudó.

-Silvia… Silvia te está engañando-Fruncí el ceño y puse cara de no comprender-. El otro día, cuando fui al laboratorio, se me olvidó llamar y… y la vi besándose con David.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Yo sonreí estúpidamente y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Es una broma o…?

-Pepa, hablo en serio-Lo dijo tan tajante que hasta me asusté. El niño se movió en mi interior-. Discutí con ella, le pedí explicaciones y lo único que me dijo es… joder, te está engañando ¿vale? No iba a contártelo, pero eres mi tía y Silvia no tiene derecho a engañarte de esa manera porque…

En ese momento dejé de escuchar. No, no podía ser cierto. Tragué saliva y me supo amarga, apreté los puños e Iker se apretó también contra mí, causándome una angustia muy parecida a la que Noah sufría cuando se quedaba sin aire.

-No puede ser-Aseguré negando con la cabeza-. No, tienes que estar equivocada, quizás estaban haciendo cualquier otra cosa y pareció que…

-Me lo confesó-Me cortó ella.

-Que no, que es imposible-Las manos empezaban a temblarme-. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Ella suspiró, no me lo quería decir. Ya todo me daba igual, necesitaba asegurarme, porque en mi cabeza ya había empezado a atar cabos: ese exceso de cariño, esas ganas de irse de viaje, esas llamadas de las que yo nunca sabía nada…

-Me dijo que…-Agachó la mirada-. Da igual, Pepa, yo solo venía a contártelo porque…

-Sara-La llamé. Quería saberlo, lo necesitaba-. Por favor…

Ella levantó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Finalmente suspiró, dispuesta a soltarlo todo.

-Dijo que no aguantaba más contigo. Que la rutina había llegado que… que Iker no era su hijo… que a quien quería era a David…Yo qué sé, no recuerdo qué más, no me lo creía.

Mis ojos se empañaron y volví a coger aire con dificultad. Tenía unas ganas locas de llorar y me sujeté el vientre cuando Iker volvió a moverse. Iba a salir pronto, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora. Apreté los ojos al sentir una contracción y cuando cesó, comencé a llorar. Mi sobrina me abrazó y yo no pude frenar el llanto.

Todavía, una parte de mí, pensaba que era una broma. **(*)**

Silvia había llegado a casa más tarde de lo habitual. La cena ya estaba en la mesa y, antes de sentarse, quiso besar a su mujer, pero esta se apartó. Noah se fijó en aquello y sintió de nuevo esa punzadita en el pecho que, hace un par de años, le habían enseñado a nombrar: preocupación.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y también parte de la noche. Noah se quedó dormida viendo la televisión y Silvia la llevó a su cuarto. Cuando entró en el dormitorio vio a Pepa dentro de la cama, leyendo. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó un tanto tensa. Esperaba que su novia no supiese nada del caso, porque no solo se enfadaría con ella sino que sería capaz de actuar y ponerse en peligro a sí misma. Por eso no se lo había dicho, porque Pepa era incapaz de quedarse quieta.

-¿Vas a ir a ese viaje?-Preguntó sin desviar la mirada de la revista.

Silvia suspiró, un poco por alivio y otro por cansancio.

-¿Aún sigues dándole vueltas a ese tema?

-¿Vas a ir?

Silvia la miró esperando que Pepa hiciera lo mismo, pero la morena continuó con la mirada baja.

-Sí-Contestó-. Pero he hablado con mi padre, solo serán dos días.

-Si mañana montas en ese avión, no vuelvas a buscarme.

Y silencio. Primero por incomprensión, luego por sorpresa. Esta vez Pepa sí levantó la mirada y se la mantuvo hasta que Silvia no pudo más y carraspeó la garganta, levantándose.

-Creo que lo estás exagerando todo. Solo son dos días y…

-No sigas-La cortó-. Si cada vez que abras la boca vas a decir una mentira, deja de hablar.

La pelirroja se tensó y la miró un poco más seria.

-Pepa…

-No soy nadie para hablar de errores porque yo soy la primera que los comete-Se acarició el vientre-. Por eso no te voy a echar nada en cara. Si quieres a David, adelante. Si no crees que este hijo sea tuyo, aún puede llamarse Iker Miranda Ramos. Pero si tan harta estás de mí, deja de mentirme.

Silvia tuvo que analizarlo todo en pocos segundos. ¿Cómo sabía Pepa que estaba con David? Pero no sabía lo del caso, entonces pensaba que le estaba siendo infiel, y eso solo lo sabía Sara. Tragó saliva al suponer lo que Pepa estaba sintiendo. ¿En serio pensaba que había dejado de quererla? ¿Tan fácilmente? Nunca antes había tenido esas inseguridades, ¿de dónde venían?

No sabía qué decir y prefirió quedarse callada.

-Vete al viaje con él, no te preocupes por el niño, va a dejar de ser una carga pronto. Cuando vuelvas ya no habrá nada mío aquí, me iré de nuevo a la casa alquilada y volveremos a tener una custodia compartida de Noah. Y ahora… Creo que es mejor que te vayas al sofá.

De nuevo silencio. Silvia se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Se sentía culpable, triste, egoísta, mentirosa… Estaba haciendo daño a la persona que más quería, y aunque todo fuese a acabar mañana aún no podía decírselo. ¿Y si se lo contaba y David escapaba? En algún momento él sabría que Pepa lo sabía todo e iría a por ella. Solo tenía que aguantar hasta mañana con los labios sellados. Si al día siguiente ella no quisiera escucharla, Silvia se arrodillaría, escribiría en todas las calles de la ciudad que la quería e incluso vendería su casa para irse con Pepa a la fuerza. Solo tenía que aguantar, solo eso.

Cuando la pelirroja salió de la habitación, Pepa apagó la luz y comenzó a llorar. Comenzaba a pensar que nada con Silvia podía salir bien, que siempre iban a tener altibajos y que eso, en algún momento, rompería la relación.

11 de Agosto.

**Silvia**

**(*)** Esa mañana me desperté muy temprano. Me aseguré de que Pepa y la niña dormían y preparé todo lo necesario, excepto la ropa, pues estaba en el dormitorio.

Cuando la maleta estaba medio llena de cosas que se supone que no necesitaría puesto que no llegaría a subirme en el avión, desayuné un café con hielo bien cargado y entré en la habitación. Pepa estaba despierta y vestida. Estaba preciosa con ese vestidito de premamá, y aunque estuviera enorme –porque lo estaba-, yo seguía viéndola increíblemente guapa. No nos hablamos, aunque era normal. ¡Pensaba que le estaba poniendo los cuernos! Bueno, en cierta medida sí. Había besado a otro chico, incluso me había acostado con él a pesar de lo que me dolió, pero eso también era una mentira. Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran mi padre y Gonzalo, y a ellos no voy a ir contándoles mis problemas domésticos… Joder, qué ganas tenía de que se acabara todo.

-¿Vas a despedirte de Noah?-Me preguntó sin mirarme. Se estaba peinando, seguramente saldría a dar su paseo matinal con nuestra hija.

-No quiero despertarla, ya llamaré-Ella bufó y de nuevo tuve que reprimirme las ganas de acercarme, besar sus labios y explicárselo todo-. Adiós.

Salí del cuarto pero escuché como se giraba.

-Entonces, ¿te vas de verdad?

Yo apreté los puños.

-Si no lo hago, ¿me perdonarás?

-No hay nada que perdonar. Tú a quien quieres es a David y no puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré para aguantar el llanto.

-Entonces me voy.

Y salí de casa. Así, con esa facilidad. En cuanto lo hice y cogí el coche lloré como una niña pequeña. Por Noah, por Iker, por Pepa… Porque les quería, a los tres. Noah era mi luz, la alegría de la casa, mi niña. Iker aún no había nacido y ya deseaba tenerlo en brazos. Era una nueva ilusión, un nuevo comienzo. Y Pepa… Creo que no podría describir lo que era Pepa para mí, porque era mi vida entera. Ella era la que me mantenía a flote cuando los problemas nos ahogaban. Era esa pared en la que podía apoyarme cuando estaba cansada, ese vaso de agua tras una carrera, esa flor que se abre paso entre la nieve en invierno… Era la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada, y le estaba arañando el corazón. Desde siempre había estado jodiéndole la vida.

Me paré en un semáforo y seguí llorando y pensando. ¿Cuántas veces la había hecho sufrir? Desde un principio la enfadé por mis miedos absurdos. No quería que nadie supiera que éramos pareja y eso le dolió. Después le di una buena bofetada, la hice llorar, la abandoné. Hice que corriera tras de mí bajo una lluvia torrencial cuando estábamos en Barcelona. Le preocupaba que estuviera por las noches con David en el caso de prostitución, me perdía parte del embarazo de Noah y la he mandado tantas veces a la mierda que parece imposible que aguante. Y ahora encima le hago daño mintiéndole por partida doble. Y sigue en pie. Pepa sigue en pie, aunque se derrumbe a veces. Siempre me ha ayudado y yo estaba ahí, en un coche en dirección a la comisaría y después al aeropuerto, con las armas en la maleta y las esposas bien escondidas entre la ropa, ya que David no debía verlas. Me sentía horriblemente mal, aunque tuve que disimular cuando aparqué en la comisaría. David me esperaba arriba, al igual que mi padre. Cada uno me daría una orden distinta y yo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la persona que más quería. **(*)**

**Pepa**

**(*)** Noah llegó preocupada con un coche de juguete en las manos. Se acercó a mí cuando me vio encogida en el sofá con las lágrimas saltadas. Estaba asustada, seguramente por el grito que se me había escapado sin querer.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?

-Nada…-Dije entreabriendo los ojos-. Es Iker.

-¿Otra vez te hace pupa?

-Sí, mi amor, pero no pasa nada, está avisando de que pronto vendrá.

-¿Cuándo?

-En unos días.

Mi hija me dio un beso en la mejilla y miró mi tripa. Puso la mano en ella esperando notar algo, pero seguramente no lo hizo. Los movimientos de mi hijo solo podía notarlos yo ahora que estaba en el noveno mes. Ya no daba patadas, solo se acomodaba.

Eran las diez y treinta y seis de la mañana y acababa de tener una de las contracciones más dolorosas de todo el embarazo, estaba un poco preocupada.

-Mamá-Me llamó Noah cuando yo me relajé. Las contracciones eran así, mucho dolor mientras duran pero después…nada-. ¿Dónde está mamá?

Yo sonreí falsamente. Lo único que me faltaba ahora es que la niña se preocupase y tuviera pesadillas o mojara la cama.

-De viaje, pero solo dos días.

-¿Solo dos?

-Sí.

No le pensaba contar nada todavía. Mañana pediría ayuda a Lucas y Aitor –que se iría el mismo día que yo salía de cuentas- y llevaría las cosas a la casa alquilada. En ese momento se lo contaría todo, pero debía prepararme para un gran número gritos, pataleos y llantos.

Me froté los ojos. Anoche no había dormido nada por culpa de las lágrimas y esa mañana me encontraba francamente mal e incómoda. De todas formas, gracias a ese malestar y cansancio no tenía ganas de pensar en lo de Silvia, y mejor, porque si no caería en depresión.

-Ah…-Murmuré volviéndome a encoger. Esta parecía ser débil-. Joder…

-Una palabrota, mami.

-En estos casos se puede decir.

-¿Cuándo yo esté _emba_… _ebazar_…?-No sabía decir la palabra y eso me hizo sonreír-. ¿Cuándo yo vaya a tener un bebé, me dejarás decir palabrotas?

Yo bufé. ¿Mi hija pensando en embarazos? No quería ni que tuviera pareja…

-Sí, cuando estés embarazada te dejaré que… ¡Aghh!-Grité. La contracción había ido aumentando-. ¡Me cago en…!-Mi hija me miró curiosa, con el dedo en la boca. Joder con la niña, ya ni se asustaba cuando su madre gritaba.

Cuando cesó volví a cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Quise ver la hora pero tenía la vista borrosa.

-Mi vida… ¿Qué números pone en el reloj?

Noah se acercó a mirarlos y lo pensó un poco.

-Un uno, un cero… Dos puntitos, un cuatro y un tres.

Yo me quité un poco el sudor. Habían pasado siete minutos desde la primera contracción, solo siete minutos. Suspiré negando con la cabeza. Era imposible que el niño quisiera salir ya, sería el colmo de la inoportunidad.

-Vale, gracias, cariño. Ahora ¿me haces un favor?

-¡Sí!-Dijo ella con alegría. Le encantaba ayudar-. Vas a ir a tu cuarto y te vas a vestir con los pantalones cortos azules y la camiseta blanca ¿vale? Te pones los zapatos de velcro y así no te tengo que atar yo los cordones.

-¿Vamos a salir?

Me acaricié el vientre y miré la hora.

-Sí, creo que sí. Y tráeme el teléfono, voy a llamar a la prima Sara.

Noah me obedeció y en cuanto me lo trajo fue a su habitación. Yo marqué un poco nerviosa el número de mi sobrina. ¿Me pondría de parto ese día? Estaba cagá', definitivamente estaba cagá'. Justo en ese instante me acordaba del parto de Noah y me entraban hasta escalofríos.

-_¿Sí?_

-Sara…

_-Hola, tita, ¿estás mejor? ¿Has hablado con Silvia?_

Se me hizo un nudo en el pecho. Se me había ido de la cabeza unos minutos con eso de las contracciones. Una idea horrible llegó a mi cabeza, ¿nacería Iker sin estar Silvia conmigo?

-No, escucha… He tenido dos contracciones fuertes-Escuché un respingo al otro lado del auricular.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado entre contracción y contracción?_

-Siete minutos. No han sido demasiado seguidas pero preferiría que Lucas y tú vinierais porque…-Iker empujó. El abdomen se contrajo, los puños se cerraron y apreté los ojos. Ahogué un grito-. ¡Joder!

_-¿Otra? ¿Cuánto?_

-¡Cinco minutos! ¡Agggh! Vale, ya viene, Sara, ya viene.

_-Vale, respira, tú respira. ¡Lucas! ¡Pepa se ha puesto de parto, coge el coche! Espéranos, ya vamos para allá._

Colgué. Noah llegó bien vestida aunque un poco despeinada, pero eso no era lo importante. No sufría una contracción, pero ya me dolía bastante, por lo que cerré los ojos y respiré con rapidez.

-Noah, tu hermano va a llegar-Le anuncié, ella sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa en cuanto volví a chillar.

-Mami…-Se acercó poco a poco a mí.

-No te preocupes, pero me tienes que ayudar mucho ¿vale?-Ella asintió un tanto preocupada-. Coge un par de pijamitas que le compramos a Iker… Auch… Mételos en el bolso grande, el rosa. Guarda los pañales, mi móvil, el biberón…

-Espera, que se me olvida-Dijo con naturalidad, corriendo hacia la habitación. No estaba tan asustada como yo creí que estaría.

-Guarda también unos vaqueros míos, y mi blusa de cuadritos, esa que me estaba un poquito grande. La mantita morada y el chupete azul.

Poco después la vi llegar con el bolso a rastras, era muy grande para ella.

-¿Llamo a una _amulancia_?

Sonreí.

-No, ya viene la prima Sara y el primo Lucas.

No pude seguir, otra contracción mucho más dolorosa me hizo saber que Iker quería salir. Tenía mucha más prisa que su hermana y en ese momento maldije la ironía: Noah tardó dieciocho días y él iba a nacer seis días antes. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? **(*)**

**Silvia**

(*) Comencé a sudar en el momento justo en que entramos al aeropuerto. David me hablaba de cualquier cosa que no estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Para disimular iba cogida de su mano, pero en la oreja tenía un pinganillo bien escondido por el pelo rizado.

-_A tu derecha, el hombre de la gorra_-Escuché a través del auricular. Eché un vistazo como quien no quiere la cosa y, en cuanto le vi, desvié la mirada-. _Ese es un compañero. La rubia de la puerta de embarque también. En cuanto nos hagas la señal, vamos a por él._

Tragué saliva cuando nos pusimos en la cola y de pronto lo vi todo con más claridad. Iba a ser fácil, iba a ser muy fácil.

-Bueno… pues tenemos dos días por delante para estar solos…-Murmuró David cogiéndome de la cintura. Yo sonreí. He de reconocer que soy una buena actriz.

-Dos días enteros para nosotros.

Sonreí más ampliamente cuando me acarició el pelo, y esta vez de verdad. Cuando saqué las manos de los bolsillos para rodear el cuerpo de David se cayó un pequeño monedero. Él lo vio y se agachó. Aquella era la señal.

-¡Alto, estás detenido!-Gritó mi padre.

Todo fue tan rápido y sonoro que casi no lo entendí. Los civiles pronto huyeron despavoridos, algunos se escondieron tras macetas y barras de bar y mis compañeros salieron a la vista con las armas en alto. Entre ellos vi a Montoya, a mi padre, a Curtis y a Rita. Sonreí de nuevo. Ya se había acabado. Fue demasiado fácil y me asustaba pensar en que algo aún podría salir mal, pero cuando lo esposaron y lo llevaron a la furgoneta… Ufff… qué bien me sentí.

-Se acabó…-Dije abrazando a mi padre-. ¡Adiós al estrés!

-¡Silvia! ¡Silvia!-Escuché la voz de Rita y me giré. Venía haciendo aspavientos con las manos, sonriendo-. ¡Corre al hospital!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡La Pepica se ha puesto de parto!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y volví a sonreír, aunque me costó un poco.

-Pe… Pero… ¿eh? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-Fue una noticia demasiado improvista, no me la esperaba.

-Hace un "_ratico_", aún no ha nacido el zagal. Sara la lleva para el hospital.

Miré la hora por inercia. Estaba a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos del hospital, y debía llegar. Debía hacerlo porque era el momento más importante de una vida, era el nacimiento. El nacimiento de Iker, de nuestro hijo. Necesitaba estar presente o no me lo perdonaría en la vida, ni ella, ni yo misma.

-¡Cojo el coche patrulla!-Exclamé separándome de mi padre y entrando en el vehículo. Con la sirena puesta llegaría antes. Saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla-. ¡Rita! ¡Llama a Sara y dile todo lo que ha pasado! ¡Cuéntale que todo era una falsa, que yo a quien quiero es a Pepa! (*)

…

El coche patrulla zigzagueaba por las calles de Madrid a una velocidad sorprendente. Los coches se apartaban a su paso y la conductora no hacía más que mirar la hora, rezando porque el niño no hubiese nacido aún. Aparcó como pudo y ni cerró con llave. Tropezó con el escalón pero guardó bien el equilibrio.

-¡Maria José Miranda Ramos!-Exclamó cuando llegó a recepción-. Ha llegado aquí hace unos veinte minutos, de parto.

Un joven miró unos segundos en el ordenador y asintió.

-Sí, está en la habitación 209.

-¿Ya ha dado a luz?-Preguntó, asfixiada por los nervios y la carrera.

-No aún no ha entrado ni en la sala de partos. No ha dilatado lo suficiente todavía.

-Menos mal…-Murmuró la pelirroja-. Gracias.

Subió las escaleras con más rapidez y cuando llegó a la segunda planta volvió a coger aire. Ese día estaba haciendo mucho ejercicio, todo había que decirlo. Abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y vio a su hija y a Lucas.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Noah con una sonrisa abalanzándose sobre su madre-. ¡Has venido!

Silvia cogió a la niña en brazos y al verse allí se relajó.

Ya está. Se encontraba en la sala de espera con su hija y el marido de su sobrina sonriéndole. En la puerta de enfrente estaba el amor de su vida a punto de dar a luz y… y ya está.

Bajó a la pequeña al suelo y le dio un beso en la frente. Agradeció con una mirada a Lucas y entró en la habitación después de llamar un par de veces. Aunque allí podía entrar cualquiera, era mejor que Noah no lo hiciera, ya que Pepa estaba en bastante mal estado. Sudaba, tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas, respiraba con dificultad y se estaba quejando continuamente. Gritaba también con cada contracción.

Sara estaba con ella y sonrió al verla. Se acercó para abrazarla.

-Has llegado a tiempo.

-Creí que no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Silvia?-Preguntó Pepa abriendo los ojos y desviando su vista hacia ella. Silvia la miró tiernamente.

-Os dejo solas ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Por cierto, que… que lo siento-Tía y sobrina se miraron-. Por lo que te dije. Debí asegurarme antes y estar segura de que tú nunca habrías sido capaz.

-No pasa nada.

-¡Ahgggg!

Ambas chicas la miraron y tras un apretón en el brazo como señal de cariño, Sara salió de la habitación. Silvia se acercó a la cama y Pepa se desencogió, jadeando con los ojos cerrados y acomodada en el respaldo elevado de la cama.

-Me muero…-Susurró-. Joder, parecía que tenía mucha prisa pero… No sale, y yo me muero…

Silvia soltó una pequeña carcajada y Pepa la miró con reproche.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero es que se te ve tan… mal.

-Y por eso te ríes, cabrona…

-¡Oye!

Pepa puso mala cara y dejó salir otra lágrima. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Silvia le apartó el pelo de la cara, de hecho, quiso besarla, aunque no se atrevía. Aún no sabía cómo se había tomado lo del caso.

La pelirroja tiró de una banqueta y la puso a la orilla de la cama. Levantó la sábana y midió los centímetros de dilatación con los dedos.

-Más o menos cinco centímetros…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso?

-Pues no lo sé, algunas madres tardan pocos minutos en dilatar, como tú con Noah, y otras tardan horas, incluso días.

-¡¿Días!? No… Iker, por tu madre, y nunca mejor dicho, sal ya, por favor.

Silvia soltó otra carcajada y Pepa suspiró secándose las lágrimas que caían sin querer, por dolor. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ambas desearon que apareciera otra contracción, para aliviar la tensión por lo menos. Pero esta vez todo se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Lo de David…

-Ya me lo ha dicho Sara.

-Ya pero… entiende por qué no te lo conté, tenía miedo de que…

-Silvia-Le cortó-. Tengamos que hablar de lo que tengamos que hablar, no vamos a hacerlo ahora. Es el día del nacimiento de Iker. El día del nacimiento de NUESTRO hijo-Puso énfasis en la palabra-. Nuestro ¿vale?

Ella asintió y se levantó de la banqueta para estar al lado de Pepa.

-Nuestro. Pero parece que aún quiere quedarse ahí.

-Pues te juro que será el primer capricho que le neguemos-Bromeó Pepa.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, se inclinó hacia delante, se sujetó el vientre con una mano y con la otra apretó la de Silvia. Soltó un nuevo grito y un par de lágrimas más, y unos segundos después se dejó caer en el respaldo de la cama.

-Mi amor, ¿te duele mucho?

-Otra pregunta tan estúpida como esa y no respondo.

Silvia rio y la abrazó. Esta vez sí que se besaron y pudieron quedarse cerca, mirándose a los ojos.

-Te quiero…-Susurró la morena.

-Y yo a ti.

Pepa apretó los puños por una nueva contracción. Estas habían sido exageradamente seguidas, por lo que Silvia volvió a echar un vistazo a la vagina de Pepa.

-Yo creo que esto está ya ¿eh?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila!?-Exclamó la morena-. ¡Ahgggg!

-¿No cesa el dolor?

-¡No! ¡Silvia, está empujando, lo noto!

-Vale, respira. ¡Chicos, ya viene! ¡Llamad a un médico!

-¡Silvia! ¡Joder!

Una matrona entró con velocidad en la sala y verificó los diez centímetros de dilatación. Quitó los frenos de la camilla y cruzaron otra puerta para llegar a la sala de partos. Volvieron a tener una pequeña duda en cuanto a la presencia de Silvia pero la morena quiso que estuviera y así fue. La mujer se colocó los guantes.

-Vale, Maria José, prepárese a empujar porque su bebé está en camino.

-¡Lleva en el camino una puta hora!

-Empuja.

-¡Venga, mi amor!

Pepa empujó todo lo que pudo y volvió a relajar los músculos al cabo de unos segundos.

-En quince segundos tendrá otra contracción, en cuanto la vea llegar, empuje.

-Silvia…-Murmuró cansada y dolida.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, como siempre-Le dio un corto beso.

-Pe… Pelirroja…-La llamó de nuevo.

-Dime.

-Aitor… Aitor es…-La contracción llegó antes de lo previsto y la morena volvió a empujar con fuerza, llorando por el esfuerzo y el dolor-. ¡Aitor es un hijo de puta! ¡Esto es culpa suya! ¡Suya!

-Calla, mi vida, tú limítate a empujar.

-Venga chica, un último esfuerzo, que ya le veo la cabeza.

-¡Vamos Pepa!-Exclamó sonriendo-. ¡Ya está ahí!

-¡Ahgggg!

Una sonrisa de la comadrona, un último suspiro de Pepa y un llanto, un llanto al principio torpe y luego más claro. El bultito temblaba y chillaba y Silvia tembló también. Miró a Pepa, que tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, pero a ella no le importó. La pelirroja besó con cariño un par de veces los labios de su ex mujer y dejó salir unas lágrimas. Con Noah no lo hizo, pero este día les había traído demasiadas emociones, demasiados momentos tensos y ahora, el momentos más feliz. En pocos minutos limpiaron al pequeño, lo pesaron, lo midieron y le hicieron un par de pruebas.

Envuelto en mantas, el niño aún lloriqueaba en los brazos de una enfermera que sonreía a la pareja. La camilla de Pepa fue llevada de nuevo a la habitación y la mujer que llevaba al niño entró con ellas.

-Está totalmente sano-Lo dejó en los brazos de Pepa, que ya estiraba dichas extremidades un poco cansada para cogerlo-. Ha pesado tres kilos ochocientos gramos y mide cincuenta y cuatro centímetros. Es de los grandes.

-Y tan grande…-Murmuró la morena.

Cuando pudo verle mejor, sonrió con dulzura. Era un niño fuerte y grandote. Temblaba con los ojos cerrados y aún se quejaba. Pepa se lo pegó al pecho un poco más para tranquilizarlo.

En ese momento Silvia se acercó y Pepa le dejó un hueco. Como aquella vez con Noah. La pelirroja, sonriendo un poco atontada, separó la manta para verle mejor. Le habían puesto un pijamita blanco del hospital, aunque se lo cambiarían pronto por el suyo propio.

-Dios… Es precioso-Murmuró la más baja.

-Sí… Espera, quiero verle mejor-Arropó al niño solo por el cuerpo y se quedó mirando su cara, esta vez por completo. Ambas abrieron la boca en modo de sorpresa-. Es… es igual que…-La morena miró a su ex mujer, no sabía si decirlo. Aun así Silvia sonrió.

-Es igual que Aitor.

Pepa sonrió también, no podían dejar de hacerlo ninguna de las dos. Silvia le acarició la manita y Pepa la cara. El niño no abrió los ojos pero se movió de una forma tirante, volviendo a lloriquear.

-Y a Noah-Añadió la pelirroja-. Mira, se parece un poco a ella.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, ¿no ves los gestos que hace?

-Eso se te da mejor a ti. Y hablando de Noah… ¿Por qué no le presentamos ya a su hermanito?

Silvia sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago en cuanto asintió. Noah conocería al pequeño, no se imaginaba su reacción. Una preciosidad conociendo a otra preciosidad, menudo panorama.

-Espera-La llamó Pepa impidiendo que se fuera, tirándole de la manga. Se incorporó un poco y empujó su nuca para así poder besarla más profundamente. Las respiraciones se acompasaron y fueron al mismo ritmo, lentas, tranquilas-. Te amo, mi vida.

Silvia sonrió y se separó lo mínimo de ella.

-¿Otra vez?

-Siempre.

-¿Aunque tengamos que hablar?

-A la mierda… Yo solo sé que te quiero.

-Y yo también a ti, cariño. Te quiero mucho. Pero…-Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza-. No vuelvas a decir palabrotas frente a Iker.

La pelirroja la besó de nuevo y salió a la sala de espera. Sara sonrió y Lucas se levantó enseguida pero Silvia se centró en su hija.

-Noah, alguien quiere conocerte.

Ella la miró un poco dudosa, con el dedo en la boca. Caminó hasta el interior de la sala y sonrió al ver a su madre, pero no corrió hacia ella. Tenía algo entre sus brazos, algo que no distinguía muy bien desde su posición, y por eso Lucas la subió a la cama, por donde se fue arrastrando hasta acomodarse al lado de su madre.

-Mira, este es tu hermano-Anunció Pepa-. Este es Iker.

Lo bajó un poco y la niña lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres cogerlo, Noah?-Preguntó la pelirroja. La niña asintió y su madre le colocó los brazos en posición-. Cuidado con su cabeza ¿vale? No puede irse para atrás.

Noah sintió el peso del niño y lo miró aún sin decir nada. Fijándose en los detalles, escuchando los ruidos que emitía.

-Es muy pequeño…-Susurró.

-Por eso hay que cuidarlo muy bien, porque él solo no puede-Explicó Pepa. Silvia acarició el pelo de su hija.

El niño se movió un poco y alargó muy débilmente el bracito, moviendo los dedos, inspeccionando su nuevo cuerpo fuera del vientre de su madre. Pepa lo volvió a coger en brazos pero Noah lo seguía observando. Acercó el dedo índice e Iker lo sujetó, apretándolo. La niña sonrió.

-¡Mira mami! ¡Ya sabe quién soy!

Los allí presentes sonrieron tiernamente a la niña y finalmente Silvia le besó la coronilla. Noah extendió los dos brazos, abarcando así a sus madres y su hermano. Fue un abrazo en familia. Las tres sonrieron inmensamente aunque Iker lloró, pero esto las hizo sonreír aún más. Tenían otro terremoto en casa.

13 de Agosto.

-Hola, precioso…-Murmuró Rita acariciando la barriguita de Iker-. Mira, Sabina. Ven a saludar al "_hermanico"_ de Noah.

La niña, que ya tenía siete años, se levantó del suelo donde estaba jugando con su amiga y se acercó al carrito, donde el recién nacido, con dos días, ya miraba a todos, atentos a los movimientos de su alrededor.

Tenía los ojos oscuros, era mucho más tranquilo que Noah y se pasaba el día medio dormido. A la hija mayor de la familia Miranda Castro le aburría terriblemente.

Noah se levantó suspirando y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Ahora que habían llegado a casa, esta estaba llena de invitados, y todos iban para ver al niño. Rita, Sabina y Gonzalo habían llegado los primeros.

-¡Pepa!-Escuchó gritar entre risas a su madre-. ¡Suéltame!

La niña se bajó del sofá dejando atrás el salón y se asomó al pasillo. Vio a Silvia con el delantal puesto y Pepa tirando de su cintura con una mano en alto llena de harina.

-No exageres, si solo es harina.

-¡Pues déjame en paz!

-Va, si no se te va a notar, ya eres blanquita de piel.

La morena dejó una señal de harina en la nariz de Silvia y esta sonrió.

-¿Contenta?

-Mucho.

-Eres una cría-Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Más que tus hijos.

-A ti te encanta que sea así.

Se besaron con cariño y Noah sonrió. Lo cierto era que, con la llegada de su hermano, la relación entre ambas mujeres, que de nuevo había flaqueado durante el embarazo, se había hecho más resistente.

Llamaron a la puerta y la niña dejó atrás sus pensamientos, corriendo hacia ella. Miró a sus madres buscando su aprobación y estas, que con el timbre se habían separado, asintieron. Noah abrió la puerta y Don Lorenzo apareció por ella.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Hola, mi niña bonita!-Le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien!

-¿Y tu hermano? Todavía no lo he visto.

La niña borró un poco su sonrisa y le cogió de la mano, dispuesta a llevarlo al salón con poca gana.

-Allí está.

-Hola, papá-Saludó Silvia dándole un abrazo.

-Hola, hija-Tras el abrazo, se acercó a Pepa y le dio un par de besos-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo un poco cansada.

-Me alegro. Siento no haber ido al hospital, lo de David ha causado mucho revuelo y…

-No pasa nada.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

-En el salón, aunque no sé si lo verás, está siendo acosado por sus fans-Bromeó Silvia.

Don Lorenzo se acercó al carrito y todos le saludaron. Cuando vio por fin al bebé sonrió tiernamente, pero después apagó un poco su sonrisa. Era idéntico a Aitor.

Sintió una punzadita de preocupación en la boca del estómago. Preocupación por su hija, porque él también había sufrido con las cosas que había pasado Silvia. Se podía imaginar el dolor sufrido cuando descubrió que Pepa estaba embarazada, la misma cantidad de dolor que el odio que él había sentido hacia su antigua nuera. Pero lo superó, y ahí estaban, juntas, abrazadas en la puerta del salón, viendo como todos se alegraban del nacimiento de un hijo que, aunque no esperado en un principio, ya era muy querido.

Silvia miró a Pepa. Estaba nerviosa, la conocía, y también sabía por qué.

-Va a venir-Aseguró Silvia. Pepa no parecía muy convencida y su novia le acarició el brazo-. Cariño, seguro que vendrá antes de marcharse a Londres.

-No sé… Ya han pasado dos días y tampoco fue al hospital. Vale, no tengo derecho a recriminárselo porque al fin y al cabo yo decidí que no fuera su hijo pero… Pero me gustaría que lo viera aunque fuese una vez.

Silvia suspiró y se pegó más a Pepa. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y ambas se miraron. Fue la pelirroja la que abrió la puerta, sonriendo por la aparición del invitado. Se giró mientras abría la puerta por completo.

-Dicho y hecho-Dijo, contemplando la cara de alivio de Pepa.

-Buenas…-Murmuró Aitor-. ¿Se puede?

-Pasa-Pidió Silvia.

Entró con una sonrisa tímida, nervioso. Y era normal, iba a ver a su hijo. Puede que no hijo legal, pero sí hijo biológico. Por fin se había atrevido y ahora no iba a echarse atrás.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo Pepa.

-Yo también.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, aunque en el salón seguían escuchándose risas y charlas. Silvia miró a su ex mujer y asintió. Esta fue la señal para que Pepa se relajara, sonriera, y se acercara para abrazar a Aitor con todo el cariño del mundo. Se apretaron con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Sin querer, una lágrima se dejó caer por la mejilla de Pepa, y Aitor la apretó más fuerte aún. Era pena. Pena por Aitor, porque la morena se sentía horriblemente culpable de apartarlo de su hijo. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, que fue su decisión, y no se arrepentía ya que quería que Silvia fuese madre de sus dos hijos, simplemente… simplemente le dolía ver a su mejor amigo así.

-Una bajada repentina de hormonas ¿eh? No te hace bien, te pone sentimental.

-Cállate, gilipollas.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y cuando se separaron, suspiraron. Él la miró de arriba abajo.

-Ya mismo volverás a tener la misma figura de palo que antes.

-Sí, solo me hace falta un poco de ejercicio.

Aitor miró a Silvia y esta le sonrió. La batalla entre ellos empezada hace varios años ya había terminado. Y en cierto modo, habían ganado los dos. Ella, a la mujer de su vida, él, el olvido.

-Ya sabes, haz que todas las noches se mueva para bajar esos kilitos de más.

Silvia asintió.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Pues… voy a ver al niño, a ver si tiene tu misma cara fea.

-Ha tenido mala suerte, se parece mucho a ti.

Un silencio de nuevo, esta vez un poco incómodo. Aitor suspiró y entró al salón, donde fue también saludado por todos, aunque lo miraron un poco dudosos, curiosos.

-¡Aitor!-Exclamó Noah con una sonrisa esplendida.

-Hola, princesa-Saludó, cogiéndola en brazos. Hizo un poco de teatro apartándose un falso sudor y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo-. ¡Cómo pesas!

-Es que ya soy mayor.

-Claro, además, tienes que ser muy mayor para cuidar de tu hermanito ¿verdad?

La niña puso mala cara.

-Sí…

Aitor le revolvió el pelo y se acercó al carrito. Noah frunció el ceño y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Ese día era Iker el centro de atención y no estaba acostumbrada. Siempre había sido ella la hija preferida, la prima preferida, la nieta preferida… Pero ahora había uno más.

Aitor se acercó al carrito y en cuanto vio al niño, sonrió.

-Ey, Iker-Dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos-. Eres todo un machote ¿eh?

Le acarició la carita y entreabrió los ojos. Al chico se le encogió el corazón. Era cierto, se parecían mucho. Aun así, en esa carita, también pudo ver a Pepa, e incluso un poco de Noah. Era un niño gordito, tranquilo y muy, muy bonito.

Ante aquella escena, todos sonrieron. Ver al niño con su verdadero padre era algo que no volvería a verse en mucho tiempo, y la próxima vez ya nadie podría decir en voz alta que se parecían.

Pepa acariciaba los dedos de Silvia, quien la miró con ternura.

-Me da tanta pena…-Dijo Pepa un poco decaída-. Sé que yo lo decidí pero…

-Lo superará. Dentro de unos años llegará de la mano con una chica y, con la puntería que tiene, estará embarazada.

Pepa se separó con cara de "qué fuerte".

-¡Qué mala eres!

-Hablo en serio, si te dejó preñada a ti, con lo complicado que era, imagínate a otra mujer. ¡Le hace trillizos!

-¡Silvia!

Rieron juntas. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez eran Paco, Lola, Sara y Lucas. Curtis y Povedilla llegaron después. Entre aquella multitud, el niño se durmió. Noah miraba por la ventana, ausente, y fijó la vista cuando vio una figura al otro lado de la calle, quieta. No le dio importancia, aunque debía. Aún había alguien rondando por ahí, y era algo que no iban a descubrir en mucho tiempo.


	14. 14 Creciendo

5º ETAPA

**14-Creciendo.**

20 de Diciembre.

Se escuchó un estropicio en el salón. Pepa, que estaba en la cocina, se llevó un buen sobresalto y corrió hasta el lugar, encontrándose con Silvia en el pasillo, que estaba preparando el baño de los niños. Juntas entraron al salón y vieron a Noah con una pelota de tenis en la mano. Se había roto una figurita de porcelana de la estantería.

-Pero… ¡Noah!-Exclamó Silvia acercándose a coger los trozos grandes con la mano.

-¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no se juega con la pelota en casa?-Dijo Pepa cruzándose de brazos, mirando a su hija.

La niña miró la figurita destrozada y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no he sido-Pepa puso los ojos en blanco-. Ha sido Iker.

El niño estaba bocabajo, en una mantita. Toqueteaba con curiosidad una de las zapatillas de la niña, que ahora caminaba con unos calcetines gruesos. Iker vestía un body calentito y se movía graciosamente. Tenía ya cuatro meses, seguía siendo un niño grande, moreno, de ojos enormes y oscuros. Aun así, todavía no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Y por eso tienes tú la pelota en la mano ¿verdad?-Preguntó Pepa.

Noah se lo pensó un poco.

-Es que… Yo he cogido la pelota para que no se acercara a los cristales, porque se puede cortar.

-Oh… Muy generoso por tu parte…-Continuó su madre-. Preguntémosle a tu hermano, a ver qué dice.

Se acercaron a él y el niño sonrió en cuanto su madre lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en sus rodillas.

-Iker, ¿a que has sido tú?-Preguntó Noah con inocencia haciéndole cosquillitas en el pie.

-¡Ta!

-¿Ves? Eso es un sí.

-Oh… Bueno, pues nada, esta noche Iker se gana un poco de helado de chocolate.

Noah miró a su madre extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esa figurita era muy fea, a mamá y a mí no nos gustaba. ¿Verdad, mamá?

Silvia, que estaba recogiendo lo que quedaba con la escoba, sonrió. Noah era muy lista, pero de travesuras Pepa sabía más que nadie.

-Verdad.

-¡Gracias Iker!-Dijo Pepa levantándolo, haciéndole reír.

Noah tiró del pantalón de pijama de su madre.

-¡Que no! ¡Que he sido yo! ¡Yo quiero helado! ¡Quiero helado!

Pepa bajó al niño, miró a su hija y le dio un golpecito en la frente. Esta se quejó.

-Primero: no le iba a dar helado a tu hermano, era una broma. Segundo: en casa no se juega con la pelota ¿entendido? Tercero: no se miente. Y cuarto: si lo haces, hazlo bien.

-¡Pepa!-Exclamó Silvia.

La morena la miró como si no hubiese roto un plato.

-Le estoy enseñando supervivencia.

-Di que no, Noah. No se miente y punto. Y venga, ve a bañarte que luego se tiene que bañar tu hermano y al final os acostáis muy tarde.

Ella infló los mofletes y Pepa rio. Madre e hija salieron del salón y la morena se quedó con Iker en brazos, quien jugaba con los botones del pijama de Pepa.

-Tienes una hermana muy traviesa-Le comentó. Iker la miró como si entendiera-. A ver si tú te portas mejor cuando seas mayor ¿vale?

-Da…-Murmuró con el chupete en la boca, concentrado en los botones.

Pepa sonrió tiernamente y se tumbó en el sofá, dejando al niño tumbado bocabajo en su vientre, de nuevo plano. Estuvo un rato así, acariciando la pequeña espalda de su hijo.

-Di mamá, Iker. Ma-má. Venga, si es muy fácil. Ma…

El niño se fijó en la boca de su madre y quiso tocarle los dientes. Pepa sonrió. Iker tocaba con sus minúsculos dedos cada parte de la cara de su madre. Le tiró del pelo y rio cuando vio como Pepa se quejaba.

-¡Eh! ¿A mamá le vas a tirar del pelo? Pues donde las dan las toman ¿eh?-Tiró débilmente del pelo del niño y este volvió a tirar del de su madre. Pepa hizo lo mismo e Iker rio a carcajadas.

-Sea lo que sea lo que le hayas hecho, le encanta-Dijo Silvia apareciendo en el salón. Pepa se incorporó hasta sentarse y su ex mujer lo hizo a su lado.

-¿Y Noah?

-En la bañera, ya le he lavado el pelo.

-Después le toca al diablillo este-Le dio un golpecito en la nariz y él se quejó. Estiró los brazos hacia la pelirroja y Silvia lo cogió con gusto.

Iker hizo fuerzas con las piernas y la pelirroja lo puso en pie, agarrándole los brazos. Él pataleó sonriendo.

-Ya mismo lo vemos correteando por ahí-Dijo Silvia.

-Miedo me da. Antes tenemos que escucharle hablar. Iker, ¿quién es esta?-Señaló a su novia-. Ma-má. ¿Quién? Ma…

-No te esfuerces-Le dio un sonoro beso a su hijo-. Aún es muy pequeño.

-No es tan pequeño…

-¡Tiene cuatro meses!

-Noah dijo su primera palabra a los tres.

-¡Qué va! Noah a los tres meses dijo algo que TÚ tradujiste como "mamá".

-¡Lo dijo muy claro!-Se quejó, como una cría.

-¡Ta!-Exclamó Iker.

-¿Eso es también una palabra?-Preguntó Silvia, haciéndola rabiar. Pepa le dio un leve empujoncito y el niño cayó sentado en las rodillas. Sonrió.

-¿Has visto lo precioso que es? Tiene unas pestañas larguísimas.

-Cómo su…

-No lo digas-Pidió Pepa-. Si quieres, di portador genético, como con Noah.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que escuche esa palabra, todavía no.

-¿Tienes miedo de que su primera palabra sea "papá"?

-Un poco.

-Algún día tendrás que contarle de dónde viene.

-Lo trajo la cigüeña.

Silvia bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Pepa…

-Vale… Llegó de París-Silvia la miró con reproche-. Bueno, pues plantamos una semilla y de la flor apareció él, ¿no?

-No.

-Pues nada, le tendré que decir que tú y yo nos acostamos y el Dios Sexo le hizo aparecer en mi barriga.

-¡Pepa! ¡No digas esa palabra frente al niño!

-¿Barriga? ¿Dios?

-¡Sexo!

Pepa abrió la boca exageradamente y luego la señaló, acusándola.

-¡Hala! ¡Has dicho esa palabra! ¡Gritando! ¡Frente a Iker!

Silvia rio y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¡Eres tonta!

-Ya, ahora disimula… mala madre…

-Ah, sí, ¿no?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó, actuando como una niña pequeña y colocando la cabeza junto a Iker, en las rodillas de Silvia. Él niño comenzó a golpear suavemente la cara de su madre.

-Pues hoy no vas a escuchar esa palabra en toda la noche.

-¡Eh! ¡Chantaje!

-Te aguantas.

-¿Me das un beso?

-¡Encima!

-¡Mamá!-Las llamó Noah desde el baño.

-Tu hija nos reclama.

Silvia cogió a Iker en brazos y se levantó del sofá con rapidez, tirando a su ex mujer al suelo, quien rio y se levantó de un salto, disfrutando de la agilidad que no tenía cuando estaba embarazada. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y le quitó a Iker de los brazos.

Fueron al baño y vieron a Noah salir de la bañera. Silvia se encargó de enrollarla en una toalla y la sentó en el mueblecito de los cosméticos. Pepa puso allí también a Iker, a quien empezó a desnudar.

-Mami, tenemos que hacerle la carta a los reyes-Dijo la niña mientras se apartaba el pelo mojado de la cara.

-¿Qué les vas a pedir, cariño?-Preguntó Pepa.

-¡Un perro!

Silvia, que había ido a coger otra toalla para secar el pelo de su hija, se giró de repente.

-¿Perdón?

-Un perro-Repitió con inocencia.

-¿Un perro?

-Un perro, Silvia, un animal de cuatro patas, peludo, cariñoso…-Aclaró Pepa tirando el pañal de Iker a la papelera-. Yo también quiero un perro.

-No-Negó con seguridad la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Noah con pena.

-Eso, ¿por qué?

-Porque ya tengo bastante con cuidar a tres bichos en casa. No quiero cuidar uno más.

-¿Bichos?-Preguntó la niña.

-Sí, tú eres un bichito-Le tapó los ojos con la toalla y le hizo cosquillas. Noah comenzó a reír-. Y tu hermano también es un bicho, y mamá.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó la niña cuando su madre la bajó al suelo.

-Yo…

-Ella es una flor-Contestó Pepa-. La flor más bonita del jardín.

Silvia sonrió y besó a su mujer con cariño. Pepa le quitó después el chupete a Iker, que se pasó la lengua por los labios, y lo cogió en brazos para meterlo en la sillita especial de la bañera. Noah lo miró con curiosidad y se fijó en algo que ya se había ido fijando durante esos cuatro meses, pero nunca pensó en preguntarlo. Ahora vio la oportunidad.

-Mamá, ¿qué es eso?-Preguntó señalando la entrepierna de Iker. Pepa y Silvia soltaron una carcajada y Noah se quitó la toalla mirándose a ella misma-. ¿Y por qué yo no tengo?

-Genial, ya sabía yo que llegaría la pregunta del millón…-Murmuró Pepa echándole agua a Iker en la cabeza, lo que lo hizo temblar por el primer impacto. Después chapoteó con los pies en el agua.

-Bueno, me voy a hacer la cena-Dijo Silvia con calma.

La sonrisa de Pepa se borró.

-¿Eh? No, tú te quedas aquí contestando a tu hija-La pelirroja hizo caso omiso y continuó por el pasillo-. ¡Silvia! ¡Siempre me dejas con el muerto a mí!

-¿Mami?-Noah seguía con la duda en la cabeza.

-Eso es la… la colita. Y tú no lo tienes porque eres una niña, él es un niño.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Es mejor quien tiene colita?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces es mejor quien no tiene?

-Cariño, nadie es mejor que nadie.

-¿Entonces por qué los niños tienen y las niñas no?

Pepa suspiró un tanto agobiada y pensó mientras ejercía un suave masaje en la cabeza de Iker con el champú. Él balbuceaba mientras chapoteaba, esta vez con las manos. Su hija no iba a dejar de preguntar hasta que obtuviera la respuesta deseada.

-Cielo, porque… Porque para hacer bebés hacen falta una persona con colita, y otra sin colita.

_-Mierda_-Pensó-._ Ahora sí que vendrá la dichosa preguntita._

-¿Y cómo se hace un bebé?

-Pues… Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor.

Noah infló los mofletes.

-¡Jo! ¡Ya soy mayor!

-Cuando seas más mayor.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando vayas al cole de los grandes, y ahora déjame bañar a tu hermano, ve a ayudar a mamá a poner la mesa.

-Jo… Voy…

La niña salió del baño con los brazos cruzados y Pepa suspiró. Aún no entendía por qué siempre le tocaba a ella ese tipo de preguntas.

Cuando sacó al niño de la bañera y lo envolvió en una toalla, pudo escuchar a Silvia y Noah reír. Le parecía muy tierno verlas juntas, ver como Iker estiraba los brazos hacia Silvia, como Noah la llamaba mamá… Porque era también su madre y para los niños siempre sería así. De hecho, se quejaba mucho de que las preguntas comprometidas le tocaban a ella, pero era porque Silvia no se quejaba, ya que más de una vez era la pelirroja la que se encargaba de contestar las curiosas preguntas de Noah. Y siempre tenía una respuesta buena.

La cena pasó tranquila aunque algo rondaba por la cabeza de Silvia. Aún no habían hablado de lo de David, y le parecía tremendamente extraño. Pepa dijo que no importaba, que la quería… ¿Y ya está? No, ella no era así. A veces tenía intención de preguntárselo pero le daba miedo crear tensión. Ahora que Iker les había traído de nuevo la felicidad, no quería perderla por una absurda discusión.

Pero el tiempo y las experiencias le habían enseñado que guardarse las cosas no era bueno, pues después saldrían todas a la vez en forma de un tornado, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

-Venga, a la cama-Ordenó Pepa apagando la televisión con el mando a distancia.

-¿Ya?-Preguntó Noah sin ganas-. Un ratito más, porfa…

-El programa ha acabado, son las once y mañana vamos al cole a recoger tus notas.

-Va, que esta noche me toca a mí contaros el cuento-Intentó tranquilizar Silvia.

La niña, a regañadientes, se dispuso a dirigirse a la habitación, pero se giró en cuanto vio a Silvia coger a Iker en brazos. A pesar de ser tan tarde no estaba dormido, y es que pasaba casi todas las noches durmiendo de un tirón. El niño comía y dormía estupendamente, el único inconveniente que veían era que no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Por qué se lo cuentas también a Iker?

-Pues porque a él también le gusta escuchar cuentos.

Noah miró a su hermano con mala cara.

-Pero es muy pequeño, que se quede dormido con mami.

-No seas egoísta, Noah-Dijo Pepa desde el sofá-. No empecemos como siempre ¿vale?

Ella asintió con poca gana y frunció el ceño. Pepa sonrió. Los celos de su hija a veces se notaban más de la cuenta, aunque era normal. Hasta que el niño no cumpliese los tres o cuatro años, esos celos no desaparecerían. Además, también habían acostumbrado mal a Noah, ya que desde el principio fue la princesita de todos. Su abuelo estaba loco con ella y ahora, cuando iban al parque, él se quedaba haciéndole carantoñas a Iker en el carrito. Sus primos siempre se quedaban cuidando de Noah, jugando con ella, y desde que el niño había nacido, las sonrisas estaban repartidas. Sus madres la habían protegido siempre, había sido la niña bonita, a la que contar cuentos, a la que bañar, con la que discutir… y ahora hasta los propios cuidados se compartían. Pepa sabía que no estaban dejando de lado a Noah, que no se centraban exageradamente en Iker, y que no provocaban ellas mismas los celos, simplemente… Simplemente la niña había sido siempre el centro de atención, se había hecho un trono en el centro de casi todos, y por primera vez, alguien parecía destronarle.

-¿Qué cuento quieres?-Preguntó Silvia.

-Me da igual-Últimamente esa era la respuesta. Estaba un poco cansada de tener siempre los mismos libros.

Noah estaba apoyada en la pared y su hermano se frotaba los ojos, tumbado boca arriba.

La pelirroja rebuscó entre los cajones y vio varios folios, todos dibujados. Los sacó para curiosear. Su hija había dibujado lo que parecían ser princesas, o hadas, o niñas.

-¿Y esto?

Noah se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. Le daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Un cuento.

Silvia la miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Todavía no está terminado.

-¿Y cuando esté terminado me lo vas a contar?

Ella asintió un poco avergonzada. Su madre se sentó a su lado con otro de los libros y le dio un enorme beso. Noah sonrió y se abrazó a ella.

-Érase una vez…-Comenzó.

-Mami.

Silvia la miró y cerró el libro. Estaba segura de que su hija tenía dudas sobre algo y cuando Noah quería hablar, se hablaba.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué hacen falta un niño y una niña para hacer un bebé?

La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente y acarició el pelo de su hija.

-Pues porque es como hacer un pastel. Nosotras no hacemos un pastel solo con harina ¿a que no? Necesitamos más cosas-La niña negó con la cabeza-. Pues pasa igual, cada uno pone un ingrediente que el otro no tiene.

-Y los pasteles crecen en el horno y los niños en la barriga, ¿verdad?

Silvia asintió encantada.

-Ay que ver lo lista que es mi niña.

Noah no quiso preguntar qué hombre había puesto el ingrediente para que ella naciera, pero sí se atrevió a formular la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Y yo? ¿Salí de tu barriga o de la de mamá?

-De la de mamá.

-¿Cómo Iker?

-Sí-Silvia cogió a su hijo y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Ya estaba medio dormido. Noah la miró-. Aunque tú dabas más pataditas que él.

La niña sonrió y miró a su hermano.

-¿Y tú nos quieres tanto como mamá aunque no hayas puesto el _ingre_… _ingeden_…?

Silvia la miró con ternura y le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Mi vida, eso no tiene nada que ver. No todas las personas que tienen hijos, es porque han puesto los ingredientes. Los quieren mucho, como yo a vosotros.

-¿A Iker también?

-También.

-Oh…

La conversación duró unos minutos más, hasta que Iker se durmió por completo. Silvia lo dejó en la cuna y después arropó su hija, a la que besó con cariño.

-Mami… ¿Mamá y tú os vais a volver a separar?-Preguntó antes de que la pelirroja saliera por la puerta.

Esta se quedó un poco petrificada con la pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de decirle claramente que no?

-No, mi vida. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Entrecerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, ausente. Pensaba en la pregunta de su hija, en su tardanza en contestar. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. No quería ni imaginarse otra vez sin ella. Quería que todo saliese bien, esta vez sí.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Preguntó entonces la morena, que iba camino al dormitorio, sobresaltándola.

Silvia se separó de la pared se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. Pepa sonrió, rodeándola también con los brazos.

-Ya va siendo hora de que hablemos ¿no?

La morena se separó de repente, puso los ojos en blanco, fue al dormitorio y cuando Silvia llegó a él, la vio con la almohada y una manta en la mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Irme al sofá, voy a acabar allí ¿no?

-¡Pepa!

La morena sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Silvia le empujó y finalmente se sentaron juntas en la cama.

-A ver, cuéntame tus penas.

-Hablo en serio, Pepa.

-Vale, vale.

-Sabes de lo que quiero hablar.

-Sí, pero no sé por qué quieres hacerlo.

-Pues porque tú no quieres.

Pepa frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Pues por esa regla de tres, ahora debería hacerte cosquillas o pellizcarte, ya que no quieres.

-Pepa, ¿te centras?

La morena volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se tumbó en la cama, suspirando.

-Dispara-Dijo con poca gana.

Silvia se tumbó a su lado, de costado.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo de David?

-Porque ocurrió hace cuatro meses, porque él está en la cárcel, porque tú no hiciste nada malo y porque no hay nada de qué hablar.

-Me acosté con él.

Silencio. Pepa se puso un poco más seria, dejando las bromas atrás. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-¿No lo sabías?

-Sí, pero…

-No quiero que nos guardemos cosas, Pepa-La morena volvió a suspirar y se sentó otra vez. Silvia la imitó-. Noah me ha preguntado si nos vamos a separar otra vez y me ha sido difícil decirle que no. Porque ya le hemos fallado varias veces, y lo hicimos antes incluso de que naciera. Por eso ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Y… para ti, hacer las cosas bien es decir que te has acostado con otro.

-No, para mí hacer las…

-A ver, si quieres hablar, hablamos. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pienso que me tendrías que haber contado tu infiltración, que me tenías que haber dejado que te lo impidiera.

-Es que precisamente para que no me lo impidieras, no te lo dije. Estabas embarazada y no podías proteger a Noah frente a algo externo de la misma forma que lo hacías antes.

-Ya, pero me sentí una mierda cuando Sara me dijo que me estabas siendo infiel, Silvia.

-Y yo le dije que no te lo contara.

-¡Es mi sobrina!

-Y la entiendo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano atraparían a David, por eso no quería que te lo contara, para no preocuparte innecesariamente.

-Bueno, pues me sentí una completa idiota.

-Y yo me sentí súper culpable, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Le negaba un beso para después escuchar como os amenazaban? Lo hice por vosotras.

-Y lo entiendo, si no lo entendiera no estaría aquí, contigo, muriéndome por besarte.

Silvia no se esperaba aquella contestación y sonrió. Negó con la cabeza para centrarse y a Pepa también se le escapó una sonrisilla.

-Quería hablar en serio para que no tuvieras preocupaciones y que después salieran todas juntas otra vez.

-Vale, y esta vez yo te digo, en serio, que nada me ronda ya por la cabeza. Cariño, deja de preocuparte. Tenemos dos hijos preciosos, una hermosa familia y nos tenemos la una a la otra. No voy a cagarla más, y sé que tú tampoco, confía un poco en nuestra relación.

-Vale…

Pepa la besó.

-Además, tengo un regalo de navidad muy especial para ti.

-¿Ah sí?-Esta vez fue Silvia la que la besó.

-Sí-Beso.

-¿Qué es?-Beso.

-Si te lo dijera, no sería sorpresa. Solo imagínate unos días sin niños correteando por la casa, o llorando, o rompiendo cosas.

Silvia rio y se separó de ella un poco.

-Hace cinco segundos estabas diciendo que teníamos dos hijos preciosos y una hermosa familia.

-Serán preciosos, pero dan un por culo…

Su novia soltó una carcajada.

Se volvieron a besar. Las manos de Pepa recorrieron el cuerpo de su ex mujer, deteniéndose en las manos, con las cuales entrelazó las suyas. Últimamente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellas. Tener un hijo más significaba el doble de esfuerzo y de tiempo, y a veces se echaban mucho de menos. Por eso Pepa tenía aquel viaje preparado. Tenía pensado pasar tres días en París, solas, sin despegarse la una de la otra.

Silvia fue la primera en desabrochar la parte de arriba del pijama se su chica. La morena sonrió y aunque le costó separarse de ella, lo hizo para apagar la luz. Silvia la vio caminar por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hoy hay luna llena, mira-Levantó la persiana y la luz de la luna inundó la habitación-. Romántico ¿verdad?

-Lo sería más si estuvieras aquí-Aseguró dando golpecitos a su lado.

Pepa sonrió y la empujó hasta tumbarla. Se estuvieron besando con pasión, con dulzura, todo a la vez. Silvia le fue bajando los pantalones y Pepa hizo lo mismo, aunque aún no le hubiese quitado la parte de arriba. Besó sus muslos con cariño y Silvia sonrió por las leves cosquillas que las caricias de su ex mujer le provocaban. La morena le fue bajando las braguitas y antes de hacerlo por completo subió a su oído y mordió el lóbulo.

-No voy a dejar ni un milímetro de ti sin acariciar…-Susurró mientras presionaba en su entrepierna. Silvia se encogió y cerró los ojos-. Para limpiar lo que él ensució…

-Lo que él ensució está más que limpio…-Murmuró-. Mmmm… Pero si quieres seguir no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida…

Pepa sonrió y la besó en los labios, compartiendo saliva con la pelirroja. Bajó dando un lento viaje hasta la vagina de Silvia y dejó a su lengua trabajar, como muchas otras noches hacía. Silvia se pasó la suya por los labios y cogió aire para después dejarlo salir en un leve gemido. Pepa se separó un poco y soltó una risita. La pelirroja la miró con cara de reproche y de duda a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que me haces gracia… Desde que tenemos a Noah, empezaste a ponerte la almohada en la cara para no hacer ruido, y ahora ya no te hace falta. Te has ido entrenando.

Silvia bufó como si aquello fuese una tontería pero acabó sonriendo también.

-Pues no será porque no me cuesta…

-No te preocupes-Introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó con un movimiento de vaivén. Subió para besarla de nuevo, aunque a Silvia ya le costaba respirar-. Dentro de poco vas a poder gritar todo lo que quieras.

\- A ver si es verdad… Ah…

Pepa acarició su clítoris con el dedo pulgar y cuando la notó temblar se separó lentamente de ella. Silvia llegó al orgasmo pronto aquella noche porque ambas querían que fuera así. Cuando lanzó el último suspiro y se dejó caer en el colchón con los ojos cerrados, la morena sonrió con dulzura. Silvia abrió los ojos unos segundos después, tragando saliva.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó.

-Te miro.

-¿Por?

-No sabes lo preciosa que estas así, desnuda, bañada por la luz de la luna.

Silvia alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Pepa, que estaba sentada. La miró también con todo el cariño que pudo.

-Anda ven…-Extendió ambos brazos y Pepa la abrazó, dejando su peso caer encima del cuerpo de la pelirroja-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti-La apretó junto a sí misma-. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te sigo queriendo como el primer día.

Se separó un poco y la besó con ternura. La luna seguía aportando luz plateada a la habitación y Pepa disfrutó de ella acariciándole la cara, los labios, el cuello… Se metieron bajo las sábanas y continuaron abrazadas. Pepa ya se había olvidado del sexo, le pasaba a veces cuando veía a Silvia mirándola tan tierna, diciéndole que la quería. La pelirroja aún se sentía culpable, pero pensó en Noah, su preciosa niña, que iba creciendo poco a poco; en Iker, que era una ricura; pero sobre todo en Pepa, a su lado, abrazándola y… Y aunque sentía que no se lo merecía, lo agradecía infinitamente. Porque haría lo que fuera por ellos, por su familia. Quería a sus hijos y amaba a su novia. De lo único que se arrepentida en ese momento, era de las cosas que las habían separado. Y ahora sí, lo que más deseaba, era pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer que le había traído luz, amor y el mismísimo cielo.

26 de Diciembre.

**Silvia**

**(*)** Despertamos muy temprano esa mañana. Serían las seis más o menos cuando sonó el despertador y, seguidamente, un gruñido de Pepa. Qué vaga era…

Bostecé, abrí los ojos para apagar el aparato, y me coloqué boca arriba. Pepa dormía boca abajo, rodeándome la cintura con el brazo.

-Es muy temprano…-Dijo, o intentó decir. Si hubiera alguien más en la habitación no la habría entendido, su idioma mañanero solo lo entendía yo.

-Ya…-Cerré los ojos-. Pero nos vamos a París-Los abrí de repente y sonreír-. ¡Nos vamos a París!

Me levanté con energía y salí de la cama. Pepa se acurrucó en sí misma, la verdad es que hacía mucho frío, pero a mí me daba igual. ¡París! ¡Nos íbamos a París! Pepa y sus regalos, cómo no. Cuando vi los billetes de avión pegué tal chillido que Iker se sobresaltó, aunque comenzó a reír en cuanto me vio dando saltitos. Estaríamos tres noches y dos días en la ciudad del amor y, aunque sonara mal, ¡solas! ¡Sin niños!

-¡Venga, levanta!

-No… déjame dormir…

Me coloqué de rodillas en la cama de un salto y la hice botar. Ella se colocó la almohada en la cabeza.

-¡Pepa!

-Maldito el día en que reservé el vuelo para las once menos cuarto de la mañana… maldito el día…

-Bueno, preparo el desayuno y cuando esté listo te llamo ¿vale?

-Ang…

Lo traduje como un sí.

Me puse la bata con una sonrisa y encendí la luz de la cocina, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la habitación de los niños. Mientras enchufaba la tostadora comencé a tararear, y con un pequeño bailoteo preparé los cafés. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Esperando a que la leche de Iker se calentara y que las tostadas se hicieran, me apoyé en la encimera. Casi no podía creer que las cosas fueran tan bien. La comisaría tenía más o menos controlados a la banda y por ahora no nos pasaría nada. David estaba en la cárcel, Aitor en el extranjero y yo… yo me iba a Francia con mi mujer. Bueno, mujer no, ex mujer. Novia quizás sea el mejor término para nombrarla, aunque queda un poco infantil. Pareja, amante… Da igual, la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorada me llevaría a París y mi mundo empezaba a sonreírme de verdad.

Escuché la campanita que anunciaba que el biberón ya estaba caliente y lo saqué para que se fuera enfriando. Metí el vaso de Noah y fui a despertar a los niños.

-¡A despertarse!-Grité encendiendo la luz, sobresaltando de nuevo a mi hijo, que esta vez sí que estaba profundamente dormido y se molestó bastante, por lo que comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a la cuna mordiéndome el labio inferior, dándome cuenta de que no debería haber gritado. Cogí a Iker en brazos-. Ay, perdona mi amor. Ya está, ya pasó…

-Jo, mami…-Murmuró mi hija sin abrir los ojos. De tal palo tal astilla…-. Ni siquiera es de día.

-Pero nos tenemos que ir pronto. Seguro que Sabina ya te espera impaciente.

Fue ella esta vez quien abrió los ojos de pronto y se incorporó.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me voy a casa de Sabi a dormir!

-Sí-Miré a mi hijo, que seguía lloriqueando-. Y tú no me llores más, cariño, que te vas a ir con el tito Paco, verás que bien te lo vas a pasar con él y con la tita Lola.

-¿Iker no viene conmigo?

-No, te vas a librar de tu hermano unos días.

Pensé que saltaría de alegría pero me miró no muy convencida. Fui a la cocina con Iker haciendo pucheritos y Noah siguiendo mis pasos. Senté al niño en su sillita y, mientras echaba cacao en el vaso de mi hija, la observé. Le ponía caritas a Iker y este ya sonreía. Me pareció una dulce escena.

-Mamá-Me llamó, yo hice como que no estaba mirando-. ¿La tita Lola sabe cuidar bebés?

-Pues claro que sí-Dije con tranquilidad-. Cuidó de Sara y de mí.

-¿De ti?-Me miró muy sorprendida y yo asentí, orgullosa. Le dejé el vaso de leche con cacao en la mesa.

-Era mi hermana mayor, como tú con Iker. Y como yo no tenía mamá, pues ella me tenía que cuidar a mí.

-¡Hala!-Miró a su hermano y le quitó algunas lágrimas secas que antes había dejado salir-. Pues a Iker no le va a pasar nada si se va con ellos.

-Claro que no-Aseguré, cogiendo a mi hijo en brazos de nuevo, que ya miraba el biberón con ganas. En eso era como Noah. Con su edad, ella también comía muy bien, aunque él estaba más gordito.

Lo acuné en mis brazos mientras le daba el biberón y también miré a Noah. Todo lo que había deseado estaba a mi alrededor. Después del disparo en el estómago perdí toda esperanza de ver lo que ahora veía. A mi hija, mordiendo la tostada un poco somnolienta, a mi hijo, en mis brazos, chupando de la tetina del biberón. Y a la madre de mis hijos, que aunque no la veía, sabía que estaba medio dormida, en la cama donde tantas veces habíamos hecho el amor. Bueno, a ella no me la había imaginado nunca. Mi sueño era uno muy parecido, pero con un hombre en esa cama, en vez de una mujer. Y aun así, ahora no cambiaría aquello por nada. Incluso si finalmente hubiese acabado con Pepa aquella vez cuando discutimos sobre tener hijos, creo que la que estaría ahora en mi cama sería una mujer. Porque me acostumbré a ello, porque lo vi normal, como lo que era. Al final había tenido que verme en una situación como aquella para quitarme la venda de los ojos. Pero no, no hacía falta imaginarme con otra mujer, porque yo tenía a la mejor.

-Cariño-Llamé a Noah. Me había hecho gracia eso de que pensara tanto en su hermano-. Te preocupas mucho por Iker ¿verdad?

Ella me miró un poco avergonzada. Era tan orgullosa y cabezona como yo.

-Bueno… es mi hermano y es un bebé.

-Pues así debe ser siempre, ¿vale? Él te quiere mucho-Ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida, me encantaba verla así. Era toda una princesita-. Anda, corre. Ve a llamar a mamá, que por este camino, hoy no sale de la cama.** (*)**

…

Pepa conducía por las calles de Madrid a una velocidad más o menos normal. Habían dejado a los niños en casa de Rita y Paco respectivamente. Casi eran las ocho de la mañana y aunque a ella le parecía excesivo llegar tres horas antes al aeropuerto, conocía a Silvia, y sabía que si no llegaban pronto, se desquiciaría. La miró y sonrió al verla feliz, con ese gorrito rosa de lana que la hacía tan mona, cantando la canción que sonaba en el coche. Hoy quería regalarle todas las cosas a su novia, así que le dejó poner de nuevo el disco de Chayanne. Se sabía todas las canciones.

-¡Qué bonita!-Exclamó cuando terminó-. ¡Ahora viene una aún mejor!

En cuanto la morena escuchó la música, subió el volumen. Al final se había aprendido algunas, y a decir verdad, le encantaba la que comenzaba.

Silvia fue a decir la primera palabra, pero calló en cuanto escuchó a Pepa.

-_En palabras simples y comunes "yo te extraño"…_-Silvia sonrió-. _En lenguaje terrenal "mi vida eres tú"._

Vio como Pepa la miraba y callaba, por lo que la pelirroja cantó las siguientes frases.

-_En total simplicidad sería "yo te amo"… Y en un trozo de poesía, "tú serás mi luz, mi bien… el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad, la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar, y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz"._

Pepa alzó la mano para que callara y después se la puso en su propio pecho, haciendo teatro para que Silvia riera. Y lo hizo, cuando la vio cantar con aquella excesiva fuerza.

-_"Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo, crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo. Si la vida la perdiera en un instante, que me llene de ti, para amar después de amarte, vida"_

Silvia empezó a reír aún más y Pepa no pudo seguir, ya que soltó también una carcajada.

-¡Tú cantando! ¡Tendrás fiebre!

-¡Estoy contenta!

-¡Y tanto! Como mucho te da por tararear, no más.

-Además, esta canción me recuerda a ti. A nosotras.

Silvia sonrió tiernamente y aprovechó que estaban en un semáforo para besar con cariño a su ex mujer. Se separó justo en el momento para seguir cantando lo que venía después del estribillo.

-_Para tu tranquilidad, me tienes en tus manos…-_Cantó, aunque mirando a Pepa, diciéndoselo a ella.

Lo mismo hizo la morena que también la miró para decir la siguiente frase.

-_Para mi debilidad, la única eres tú._

-_Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado-_Se encogió los hombros, mostrándole que era verdad, que no podía haberlo remediado. Es lo que había pensado por la mañana. Pepa era esa persona que le había quitado la venda, esa que nunca se imaginó que encontraría, pero que encontró, dándose cuenta de que de verdad y sin darse cuenta, la había estado esperando.

La pelirroja esperaba que Pepa continuara cantando, pero apagó la radio ya que entraban en el parking del aeropuerto.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Qué nervios!-Exclamó la pelirroja quitándose el cinturón, dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando Pepa apagó el motor.

-Espera, espera, espera…-Murmuró la morena quitándose el cinturón también y cogiéndole de la mano-. Ven aquí.

Tiró de ella hasta poder besarla, y no fue un beso corto. Silvia cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Pepa con sus brazos. La más alta profundizó el beso y los pocos ruidos del exterior desaparecieron por completo, haciendo parecer que en aquel momento solo estaban ellas dos. Silvia se separó para respirar y miró a ambos lados. Nadie las veía pero tampoco estaban solas allí dentro. Los coches y pasajeros se veían caminar a los lejos.

-¿Y esto por qué?

-Porque no sé lo que va a pasar en el viaje, ya que siempre discutimos cuando salimos de Madrid.

-Oh…

-Bueno, y porque estás irresistible con ese gorrito rosa.

Silvia sonrió pícara.

-Ah, te gusta, ¿no?-Le dio un pico y Pepa asintió-. Ya veo… Y me pones a caliente sabiendo que aquí no podemos hacer nada, solo porque te gusto con el gorro.

Pepa abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa.

-¿Te has calentado? No era esa mi intención…

-Ya…

-En serio…-Le dio un beso corto-. Mi intención era calentarte y después hacerlo en el coche.

La besó más intensamente y coló las manos por debajo del jersey de Silvia, esta sonrió y se apartó.

-Pepa, aquí no, que pueden vernos.

-Ya decía yo que no colaba. Bueno, pero por lo menos espero que se cumpla una de mis fantasías sexuales.

-A ver, asústame.

-Hacerlo en los lavabos de un avión.

-¡Mira que eres cerda!-Exclamó dándole un empujón.

Salió del coche sonriendo y Pepa hizo lo mismo. Antes de abrir el maletero para sacar las maletas, la morena se pegó a la pelirroja por detrás.

-Reconoce que antes no lo habías pensado-Le susurró al oído-, pero ahora te mueres por hacerlo.

-¡Pepa!

La susodicha soltó una carcajada y abrió el maletero. Al ver las maletas ya fuera y escuchando los típicos sonidos del aeropuerto, se le iluminó a la cara. Se iban a París. Se iban a la ciudad del amor.

-¡Pepa, mira!-Exclamó la pelirroja mirando por la ventana del hotel.

Era un hotel caro, con unas vistas preciosas donde también, a lo lejos, podía verse parte de la Torre Eiffel. Estaba un poco nublado y hacía muchísimo frío. En el hotel anunciaban -3 ºC y aunque estaban heladas, lo cierto era que estaban impacientes por salir.

-Venga, vamos-Animó Pepa.

-¿Ya sabes dónde ir?-Preguntó Silvia colocándose el gorro y la bufanda.

-Por supuesto, lo tengo todo planeado.

La más baja la miró con mala cara.

-A ver dónde me llevas…

-¡Eh! ¡Ten más confianza! Estaba muriéndome por hacer un viaje a solas contigo y ponerme todo lo romántica que no puedo estando en casa con los niños. Así que basta de quejas y limítate a seguirme.

Silvia sonrió y la besó cortamente. Salieron del hotel abrochándose bien los abrigos y se cogieron de la mano. Ya mismo anochecería puesto que eran casi las cinco, pero eso le venía a Pepa como anillo al dedo.

-¿Crees que nevará?-Preguntó la morena mirando al cielo.

-Pues eso espero, así será todo más bonito.

El hotel estaba cerca de la catedral de Notre Dame así que fueron allí antes que nada. Pepa se adueñó de la cámara de fotos y le hizo unas cuantas a Silvia sin que se diera cuenta. Vieron la catedral por dentro, los alrededores, se hicieron muchísimas fotos y, antes de darse cuenta, era de noche.

-¿Tienes algo pensado por la noche?

-Sí, vamos.

Silvia se dejaba guiar con facilidad. Se aferró a la cintura de Pepa y disfrutó de aquel aire gélido que el París nocturno le regalaba, pegándose más a la morena y sintiendo como esta la apretaba.

Poco a poco y a medida que se acercaban, Silvia fue suponiendo hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¡La Torre Eiffel!-Exclamó dando un salto. Pepa sonrió.

-Y lo mejor no es que vamos a subir, sino lo que vamos a hacer allí.

Silvia se puso seria de repente y la miró con reproche.

-Tú nunca te cansas ¿verdad?

-¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!-Dijo, empujándola-. Intento ser romántica y te vas al lado sexual…No tienes remedio. Pues ahora no subimos, te aguantas.

Pepa se dio la vuelta fingiendo enfado y Silvia le cogió de la cintura por detrás, sonriendo. Parecían dos adolescentes y les encantaba.

-¡No! ¡Va, ya me callo!

-¿Vas a subir sin rechistar?

-Pero si yo no he rechistado.

-Bueno, por si acaso.

-Sí, voy a subir sin rechistar.

Pepa sonrió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para poder cogerla también por la cintura.

-Y vas a aceptar todo lo que tengas que aceptar.

Silvia se extrañó, miró a hacia la torre y después volvió a mirar a su ex mujer.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Sube y lo descubrirás-Silvia puso los ojos en blanco y Pepa sacó la cámara-. Pero antes, vamos a hacernos una foto con la Torre Eiffel de fondo ¿no?

A la pelirroja se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Sí!

Se hicieron unas cuantas, incluso le pidieron a un señor que pasaba por allí que les hiciera un par de ellas.

Como Pepa tenía pensado, las colas eran mucho más cortas que durante el día. Subieron en el ascensor, y aunque Silvia quería bajarse en otros pisos, Pepa esperó a que llegaran a uno de los últimos. Cuando se abrieron las puertas los ojos de Silvia se abrieron mucho más y Pepa sonrió satisfecha. Había valido la pena gastar los pluses que Don Lorenzo le había dado en aquello. Era increíblemente hermoso.

Se trataba de un restaurante con una leve iluminación y vistas a París desde casi lo más alto de la torre. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas y había bastante silencio.

-Maria José Miranda-Dijo Pepa cuando un señor mayor se acercó a ellas. Era uno de los camareros y la chica sabía que tenía que decir su nombre para la reserva. No entendía ni hablaba francés y pensó que sería muy difícil hacerla, pero era un lugar muy bueno y le hablaron en español.

-Por aquí, s'il vous plaît.

Silvia aún no salía de su asombro y miró a Pepa sin creérselo. Esta le dio un leve empujoncito para que siguiera al camarero, y cuando este se marchó y se sentaron la una frente a la otra, Silvia tragó saliva.

-Pepa… Esto es… Joder, ¿cuánto te ha costado?

-Es un regalo, no puedo decírtelo.

-Pero… Dios, te has pasado muchísimo, de verdad. Estoy por levantarme e irme de aquí.

-Dijiste que lo aceptarías todo.

-Ya pero…

-Calla ya y mira-Señaló el ventanal. La mesa era una de las mejores, se veía casi todo París desde allí, iluminado.

-Es precioso. Gracias, mi amor.

Pepa sonrió tierna y estiró una mano por el mantel. Silvia se la cogió y continuaron mirando el paisaje. Jugaban con sus dedos, los acariciaban y se miraban durante minutos sin apartar la vista, solo con amor.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no pasábamos unos momentos a solas, como antes?-Preguntó la morena.

-Como antes, lo que se dice como antes… Desde que nació Noah.

Pepa asintió.

-Por fin tenemos un respiro.

Silvia cambió su expresión de feliz enamorada a una un poco más preocupada. Ahora que lo pensaba, Pepa siempre había sido de esas, de las que regalaban viajes si era posible, a la que le encantaba estar con su pareja a solas, queriéndola. Por eso tuvo tanto miedo cuando dijo que quería un hijo, porque sabía que lo hacía por su mujer, más que por ella misma.

Pepa le apretó un poco la mano y Silvia volvió a levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que en parte esto es mi culpa.

-¿El qué?

-Que apenas tengamos tiempo para nosotras, que tengamos que estar centradas en los niños y… Ya sabes, yo era la que quería tener hijos.

-Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien lo propuso.

-Ya pero… ¿Recuerdas las dudas? Yo no quería que lo hicieras por mí para que no pasara esto. Ahora tienes que gastarte la mitad de tus ahorros solo para poder estar conmigo a solas.

-No, no, no. A ver, si yo quisiera estar contigo a solas sin gastarme la mitad de mis ahorros, mandaba a los niños a casa de Rita y Paco y nos íbamos al parque que hay al lado de casa. He hecho esto porque me apetecía, porque quería que estuviéramos en París, solas, haciendo un viaje de pareja.

-Ya…

Pepa no la vio muy convencida y suspiró. Acercó más la silla a la mesa y alargó el brazo para acariciarle la cara.

-Cariño…

-Es que no me entiendes. Podías haber disfrutado mucho más si no te hubieses atado tanto a mí. Por mí tuviste a Noah, aunque lo niegues.

-Vale, pensé más en mí que en ti en ese momento, pero siempre lo hago.

-Yo no quiero que pienses siempre en mí.

-Pero es que te quiero-Hubo un silencio y Silvia no pudo evitar sonreír-. Puede que en aquel momento no me viese con un hijo en brazos, quería disfrutar un poco más, desatarme, estar contigo como siempre, hacer viajes, pasar días encerrada en casa simplemente por estar a tu lado… Pero llegaría a los cincuenta, se me habría pasado el arroz y ya jamás podría tener un hijo.

-Podríamos haber esperado más si quisieras.

-Pero yo quería dártelo en ese instante. Ahora no cambiaría a Iker y Noah por nada en el mundo, no me arrepiento.

-¿Nada?

-Hombre… Cuando Noah se pone a patalear o Iker llora por las noches, sí que me gustaría tirarlos por la ventana, pero supongo que sería un poco violento.

Silvia soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Eso significa que tú sí te arrepientes?

-Para nada-Dijo Silvia segura-. Esta mañana viví una escena que siempre había querido vivir desde que me quedé embarazada y aborté. Yo, con mis hijos y la persona que más quiero al otro lado de la pared.

Pepa acarició de nuevo la cara de Silvia.

-¿Ves?-Dijo, mirándola con cariño-. Ahora hablas del aborto y apenas le das importancia. Eso hace que todo lo que hemos hecho valga la pena.

Silvia se lo pensó y acabó asintiendo. Pepa volvió a sujetarle la mano.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

…

**Silvia**

**(*)**Entramos besándonos a la habitación, comenzamos en cuanto salimos del ascensor. Me parecía tremendamente gracioso verla abrir la puerta un poco torpe, porque cuando me besaba se perdía, y no por querer llegar pronto a la cama, sino porque quería darme todo el amor del mundo y solo tenía un par de labios y un par de manos.

Creo que por eso quiero a Pepa. Porque lo da todo por mí sabiendo que yo también lo doy todo por ella.

Cuando abrió sonreí y en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás nuestra la empujé hasta que se chocó con ella. Con los ojos cerrados podía sentir que sus manos viajaban incansables por mi cuerpo, y a la vez, dejaba que las mías se perdieran en el suyo.

Aquel día había sido maravilloso, y nos quedaban dos más. Solo de pensarlo toda la tensión y las prisas desaparecían. **(*)**

**Pepa**

**(*) **A veces sentía que no había suficientes formas de demostrarle que la amaba. Existían pocas palabras y no tenía el poder de regalarle la luna o una de las millones de estrellas. Aún así sabía que para ella era suficiente, siempre era suficiente. Si se lo pidiera, se vendría a vivir bajo un puente con tal de estar conmigo. Pero es que yo me tiraría del mismo para estar con ella.

Los abrigos cayeron al suelo y el resto de la ropa no tardó demasiado en hacer lo mismo. La separé un poco antes de tumbarnos en la cama, solo para verla así, sonriente, seductora, con una fina camisa y la ropa interior, y sonrojada, como siempre cuando hacíamos el amor. Me gustaba mirarla, me hacía sentir como en un sueño. A veces dudaba de si de verdad estaba conmigo, porque era perfecta. **(*)**

**Silvia**

**(*)** Sabía que le encantaba mirarme así que yo también lo hice, pero a los ojos, con toda la dulzura del mundo. De pronto, esa noche, lo notaba todo tan… puro. Era como si hubiéramos empezado de nuevo, como si nos estuviéramos diciendo la una a la otra que se había acabado la tristeza, que nada nos separaría esta vez. Me cogió de nuevo de la cintura y me besó con pasión. Yo la envolví con mis brazos y dejé que jugara con mi lengua. Fui tirando de ella hasta que caímos en la cama. Abrí los ojos al notarla encima mía y sonreí. Me encantaba sentir su peso sobre mí, su calor. Me deshice fácilmente de su camisa y cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello la abracé. Para sentirla cerca, para saber que estaba ahí. Entre nosotras, exceptuando los malos momentos, nunca fue solo sexo. Nosotras no nos acostábamos, nosotras hacíamos el amor. A veces con más lujuria, otras con menos, pero siempre había una mirada entre nosotras, un beso dulce, una tierna palabra que nos recordara que sobre todo había amor.** (*)**

**Pepa**

**(*) **Le dejé una pequeña señal. Sus manos ya me acariciaban la espalda con tranquilidad y en su cara se reflejaba la misma relajación. Sus ojos, los más bonitos a mi ver, estaban cerrados, haciendo así a los otros sentidos esforzarse para sentir más de lo que ya sentían.

Mientras me deshacía de su camisa y su sujetador pensé en lo que la quería. Le dije palabras bonitas, la conquisté, le regalé un hijo, la llevé a Málaga, ahora a París, hice que se olvidara de su aborto… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué era eso comparado con lo que ella me había dado? Porque me había dado la vida. Me había dado la cordura que perdí siendo muy joven, llenó de luz un mundo que estaba empezando a ser oscuro cuando me planteé irme de Madrid, me hizo madurar ya que pensé en formar una familia… Y explotó mi imaginación, ya que solo con ella se me ocurrían esas locuras de pistas, de cartas y de camas llenas de pétalos de rosa.

La miré a los ojos y la besé, esta vez con calma.** (*)**

**Silvia**

**(*)** Con aquel beso y aquella mirada me dijo que me quería. Era lo bueno de Pepa, y es que, con un gesto, podía decir cientos de cosas. Yo no tenía esa capacidad de expresión corporal, pero podía decírselo de otras maneras.

-Te quiero…-Susurré cuando el beso se calmó. La volví a besar-. Te quiero-Nos dimos otro corto beso y nos volvimos a separar-. Te quiero-Beso-. Te quiero-Beso.

Ella me abrazó, apretándome. Yo cerré los ojos y respiré el aroma de su pelo. Solo en sus brazos me sentía tan cómoda, tan feliz. Mis manos acariciaron sus pechos ya desnudos y ella me continuó besando. Al principio no sabía si le gustaba o no, puesto que Pepa no era de hacer ruidos, pero poco a poco me acostumbré, y cuando disfrutaba, su respiración se agitaba y apretaba las manos levemente. Besé su cuello y cambiamos de posición, ahora yo me encontraba encima. Nos tapamos con la sábana y mis manos dejaron de jugar con sus pechos, acariciando su vientre. Besé y chupé sus pezones y la noté disfrutar cerrando los ojos. En mi estómago se revolucionaron las miles de mariposas que siempre aparecían cuando nos acostábamos. En cada una podría leerse la palabra "amor", porque eso era lo que sentía por ella, porque ella… porque ella era la única capaz de hacerme sentir así. **(*)**

**Pepa**

**(*)** Bajó hasta mi sexo y acarició la zona más sensible con la lengua. Yo solté un leve suspiro y pronto me penetró, haciéndome sentir sensaciones que no había sentido con ninguna otra y que siempre me regalaba sin saberlo. No se daba cuenta de todo lo que me daba ya que siempre se sentía más inferior, y nunca entenderé por qué. Supongo que debe sentirse como yo cuando la veo tan perfecta, porque yo también dudo de mi capacidad de hacerla lo suficientemente feliz, pero prefiero no discutir. Usó dedos y lengua cada vez a más velocidad y temblé antes de lo previsto. Noté como mis músculos se tensaban con el orgasmo y se relajaban cuando este pasaba, haciéndome caer un poco cansada en la cama. Cansada hasta que ella subía para besarme de nuevo. Mientras nos besábamos le acaricié el trasero. A veces se lo decía de broma, pero definitivamente me encantaba su culo, así, como suena. Lo apreté mientras le mordía el labio inferior y le volví a dar la vuelta, colocándome así encima.

-No te imaginas como me haces sentir con el simple hecho de existir…-Le susurré, consiguiendo que le subiera un escalofrío, pude notarlo. Aquello siempre me salía solo, porque era tan cierto como que el cielo es azul.

-Y tú no te das cuenta de que, si existo, es por ti…

Las palabras que no era capaz de decir cuando estábamos hablando siempre salían cuando hacíamos el amor. La vergüenza desaparecía y de su interior salían cosas mucho más bonitas de las que yo decía. Bajé dando besitos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Besé sus muslos y jugué un poco con su clítoris, haciéndola gemir levemente.

-Ah….

Dios, cómo me gustaba… **(*)**

**Silvia**

**(*)** Estar en el hotel nos regalaba esa opción: la de gritar. Y digo "nos", porque sé que a Pepa le encantaba escucharme. Podía llegar a pensar que lo hacía por ella, pero definitivamente no podía controlarme. Notaba su lengua hacer ejercicio de arriba abajo y sus manos acariciar mis senos de tal manera, que los ruiditos salían sin permiso por mi boca, y más ahora que sabía que los niños no nos podían escuchar.

-Pepa…-Murmuré. Decir su nombre me excitaba aún más, porque la sensación de tenerla acariciándome y la emoción de saber que me quería se unían, haciéndome sentir aún más cosquillas en el estómago.

Noté como bajaba las manos a mi vagina y, antes de introducir algún dedo, subió y me besó, con cariño. Yo ya había comenzado a sudar mientras la hacía disfrutar a ella y ahora estaba mucho más acalorada y, seguramente, muchísimo más colorada. Mientras mordisqueaba mis pezones la noté entrar en mí bruscamente y sin querer solté un gemido bastante sonoro. Ella sonrió, le encantaba. Aunque me era un poco difícil, levanté la mano que apretaba las sábanas y acaricié también su sexo. Quería que llegásemos las dos, juntas.

-Ah… Pepa… Mmmm…

Estaba muy húmeda y esto la excitó más. Utilizó de pronto su pulgar para acariciar a la vez mi clítoris y no aguanté más. Llegué al orgasmo, no sin antes soltar un más que sonoro gemido y conseguir que llegara ella también. **(*)**

**Pepa**

**(*)** Terminamos agotadas y tragué saliva cuando me dejé caer de costado en la cama, sudando. Miré a Silvia y la vi aún con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente y, como yo, con el corazón a mil. Sonreí cuando abrió los ojos y me miró, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua. Entrecerró los ojos por el cansancio aunque los abrió de nuevo para mirarme otra vez y alargar la mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla un tanto humedecida.

-Te amo-Dijo. Aquello era lo más grande que me podía decir, lo más hermoso.

-Y yo a ti, cariño.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a contestarle? Solo se que antes de dormirme me regaló una de aquellas miradas que transmitían tanto. Ella decía que no era capaz de decirme nada con una mirada, pero se equivocaba. Podía leer su corazón a través de sus ojos y, por suerte, en él estaba tallado mi nombre. A veces, solo de pensarlo, se me ponían lo vellos de punta. **(*)**

20 Febrero.

\- ¡Te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz! ¡Bien!

-¡Pide un deseo, cielo!-Exclamó Pepa.

Noah cerró los ojos y después sopló con fuerza. Apagó las cinco velitas y todos aplaudieron. En el chalet de Sara estaban todos los invitados con una sonrisa en la cara, sobre todo la cumpleañera, que había recibido ese día regalos, besos, abrazos, y mucha más atención que su hermano. La anfitriona de la casa también sonreía con Sergio en brazos. El niño tenía ya dos meses y unos ojos tan azules como los de Noah. Los había heredado de su madre. Aun así también se parecía a Lucas, quien estaba babeando con su hijo. Sara se había vuelto a enamorar cuando vio aquella faceta de padre que no conocía.

-¿Qué has pedido, Noni?-Preguntó Sabina. La llamaba así cariñosamente.

-Eso no se dice, que sino no se cumple-Aseguró Don Lorenzo.

-¡A ver! ¡¿Quién quiere tarta!?-Preguntó Pepa en voz alta acercándose al pastel de chocolate.

Paco se acercó con la mano en alto, haciendo un poco el tonto para que las niñas rieran. Pepa metió el dedo en la tarta y llenó de chocolate la cara de su hija, que comenzó a reír intentando atrapar a su madre. Silvia, con Iker en brazos, miraba divertida la escena.

Él ya tenía seis meses y aún no había hablado. Hacía sus intentos, balbuceaba, decía sílabas… pero nunca una palabra entendible. No era preocupante pero ambas madres estaban impacientes.

-¡Ta!-Exclamó moviéndose en los brazos de la pelirroja. Su madre sabía muy bien lo que quería, sobre todo viendo como Noah se sentaba en la alfombra con Sabina a comer su trozo de tarta.

-Vale, al suelo, al suelo…-Murmuró Silvia dejándolo cerca de su hermana.

Se escuchó un llanto y todos miraron a Sergio, que berreaba tirando levemente de la blusa de Sara.

-La hora del pecho y la siesta, es que nunca falla-Comentó la rubia poniéndole el chupete que había escupido poco antes.

-Sube, si ya ha soplado las velas, no te vas a perder nada-Dijo Paco acariciándole la cabeza.

-Vale-Miró a su hijo que lloraba amargamente y le cogió la manita mientras se dirigía a las escaleras-. Dile adiós al abuelo, Sergi. ¡Adiós abuelo, me voy a dormir!

Silvia observó como Paco se quedaba mirando a su hija, que subía las escaleras haciéndole caritas a su hijo. Lola le sonrió y él, tan sentimental como siempre, sacó su pañuelo y se lo pasó por los labios.

-Me parece que vamos un poco descompensadas ¿eh?-Dijo la pelirroja dando a Lola un leve empujoncito con la cadera-. Yo hace nada que fui madre y tú ya eres abuela.

-Ya te tocará, ya.

Silvia asintió y echó un vistazo a Pepa, que miraba por la ventana un tanto seria.

-No se te ocurra decirle eso a Pepa o se morirá solo de pensarlo. No se cree que Noah tenga ya cinco años.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó Paco-. Yo lo digo por hacer una terapia grupal, que la mía hace dos días estaba en su primer día de guardería, y ahora tengo un nieto.

Silvia soltó una carcajada y Lola la imitó.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo, pero lo asumo mejor.

-¡Mami!-La llamó Noah. Silvia le dio un apretón cariñoso a su hermana y fue hacia ella.

-Dime.

-¿Le puedo dar un poco de chocolate a Iker?-Preguntó con una monedita de chocolate en la mano.

El niño estaba sentado entre las piernas de Sabina. Aunque Noah tuviese muchos celos de él algunas veces, otras se lo pasaba muy bien presumiendo de hermano. Además, le gustaba eso de que fuese creciendo, pues podía hacer más cosas con él ya que comía otros alimentos, se mantenía más o menos erguido y hacía caso a algunas órdenes.

-No le des la moneda entera. Solo un poquito ¿vale? Y cuidado, que se puede…

-Que se puede atragantar…-Murmuró con poca gana-. Ya lo sé.

Silvia puso los ojos en blanco y miró de nuevo a Pepa. No estaba pensando, sino observando, porque intentaba acaparar todo el exterior si era posible.

La pelirroja la cogió de la cintura por detrás y Pepa se sobresaltó.

-¡Joder, qué susto!

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, disfruto del paisaje.

-Ya…

-En serio. Está muy bien esto del chalet en mitad del campo ¿eh?

Noah partió la moneda en varios trozos y miró a su hermano.

-Ya verás, Sabi, mira qué listo es. Iker-El niño la miró, aunque ya llevaba un rato haciéndolo. Adoraba a su hermana-, dame el tete.

El niño escupió el chupete y Sabina sonrió. Noah le dio un poco de chocolate y, como no, a Iker le encantó.

-¿Ves? Me da el tete. ¿Quieres más, Iker? ¿Quieres más chocolate?-Noah ya no se equivocaba en decir ninguna palabra.

Él estiró los brazos y su hermana le volvió a dar un poco. Después le puso el chupete otra vez e Iker no se quejó. Se limitó a mirar el plato y después a su hermana. No lloraba casi nunca, tenía muy buen carácter. Eso sí, era muy observador, y pudo ver como su hermana se levantaba y se marchaba.

Pepa abrazó a su novia y besó su frente. Aprovechó para mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Juraba haber visto a alguien merodeando por ahí. Ese alguien, sumado a la sensación de que la espiaban desde hace un par de meses cuando iba por la calle, la puso tensa. ¿Aún había alguien detrás de su familia?

-Pepa…-Murmuró Silvia con súplica-. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Supuso que lo mejor era no esconderlo, así que la separó de ella y cogió aire.

-Pues verás…

-¡Na-ah!-Escucharon ambas mujeres. Bueno, ellas y todos los allí presentes. El niño tenía una voz muy aguda.

Silvia miró a Pepa y esta asintió empezando a sonreír. Noah, que estaba dejando el plato en la mesa, se giró. Frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano. Se acercó a él.

-¿Me has llamado?-Preguntó, no muy segura.

Pronto se acercaron muchos allí, las primera fueron la madre de ambos niños.

-Iker, cariño, ¿quién es esta?-Preguntó Pepa.

-¡Na-ah!-Dijo de nuevo, extendiendo los brazos hacia su hermana.

Noah sonrió y miró a sus madres.

-¡Ha dicho Noah! ¡Ha dicho Noah!

-¡Sí!-Afirmó Silvia con entusiasmo. Cogió a su hijo en , ¿quién es?-Señaló a Pepa y el niño la miró.

-¡Ba!

-No, mamá. Di mamá.

Noah se acercó a Silvia y el niño se revolvió. Empezó a estirar los brazos hasta su hermana.

-¡Na-ah!-Exclamó de nuevo.

-¡Ay, qué cosa más "_bonica"_!-Gritó Rita-. La primera palabra del niño es su hermana.

-¡Soy su primera palabra!-Dijo Noah entusiasmada. Estiró los brazos y Silvia se lo dio con cuidado. Él rio-. ¡Iker, he sido tu primera palabra!

Pepa, que había estado toda la tarde pensando qué era eso que las perseguía, se perdió en el precioso momento de la primera palabra de su hijo. Aun así no se olvidaría tan fácilmente de aquello.

…

26 de Junio.

-No me sueltes ¿vale?-Pidió Noah con miedo.

-No te voy a soltar…-Contestó Pepa con cansancio.

Iker miraba con interés a su madre y a su hermana. La niña, montada en la bicicleta, apretaba el manillar. Pepa la cogía del asiento esperando que por fin su hija se lanzase a por todas y decidiera pedalear.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana de un día caluroso de verano. Silvia había subido a casa a por las últimas cosas para meterlas en el coche mientras Pepa se quedaba con los niños. Aprovechando que Noah estaba dispuesta a –por fin- aprender a montar en bici y no había nada que lo impidiese, y que Iker estaba muy tranquilo en su carrito, la morena decidió practicar un poco para que, al llegar a Málaga, la niña pudiera ir por el carril bici del Paseo Marítimo sin ruedas auxiliares.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero siempre me sueltas.

-No te suelto, tú crees que sí, pero no lo hago.

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Tosa!-Exclamó Iker con el chupete en la boca. Últimamente lo repetía todo, o por lo menos lo intentaba con sus diez meses más que cumplidos. Pepa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cariño, si no te suelto, no aprendes. ¿Lo pillas?

-¿Illa?-Repitió de nuevo el niño.

-Así que me vas a soltar-Dedujo Noah-. Y me caeré y me haré pupa, ¿lo pillas?-Imitó la pequeña a su madre.

Ella se comenzó a bajar de la bicicleta con el ceño fruncido y su madre suspiró.

-No seas cobarde, Noah. Con tres años tenías unas ganas de aprender a montar en bici tremendas, y mírate ahora, con cinco, y no te atreves.

La niña miró a su madre con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el casco puesto y no parecía tener intención de quitárselo. Resopló. No recordaba lo que pensaba con tres años. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ahora parecía que era una niña mucho mayor.

-Bueno… Pero no me sueltes hasta que yo te diga ¿vale?

-Vale, pesada. ¿Preparada?

Noah, que ya estaba subida de nuevo en la bicicleta, se aferró al manillar.

-Sí.

-Una, dos, tres. Pedalea.

Noah comenzó a pedalear y Pepa corrió detrás de ella, medio agachada sujetándola del sillín. Estaban en la calle que había frente a la casa, una calle larga ahora casi desierta a esas horas de la mañana. Un lugar perfecto para practicar.

-¡Ya vas sola, Noah!-Exclamó Pepa soltándola.

A la niña se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás y se le fue el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con la bicicleta encima. No había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte pero Pepa sabía que su hija iba a exagerar las cosas.

Se dio prisa en ir con el carrito al lugar del accidente. Noah apartó la bicicleta y se miró la rodilla, donde se había hecho uno de sus muchos rasguños.

-Auch…

Silvia cerró el maletero del coche y repasó la lista de objetos que se sabía de memoria.

-Está todo.

Fue a salir del recinto de los pisos donde estaba el coche para llamar a su familia, pero algo le llamó la atención. Había escuchado la caída de Noah pero no se preocupó demasiado ya que si hubiese sido algo grave, seguramente Pepa la llamaría preocupada. Pero no lo había hecho, así que se centró en aquel cuerpo que observaba a la mujer con los dos niños. También Silvia se había dado cuenta de que alguien las observaba. Una noche escuchó pasos por el pasillo de alrededor de las casas y también había visto alguna que otra sombra cada vez que salían. Le comentaron esto a Don Lorenzo pero tras una semana de preguntas a infiltrados y demás, no descubrieron nada. Acabaron pensando que eran solo obsesión. Pero no… había algo, algo ahí fuera. Y Silvia parecía a punto de descubrirlo.

Abrió el coche de nuevo, la guantera, y sacó de ella su pistola. Se la guardó en el bolsillo, disimulándola por la camiseta verde, fina, de tirantes y cogió aire. Se acercó un poco más a aquella figura y finalmente le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Perdone…

La mujer se giró un tanto sobresaltada. Silvia se relajó en cuanto vio quién era. Paz, la profesora de su hija.

-¡Silvia!-Exclamó aquella mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Estaba muy joven de todas formas-. Entonces aquella sí que es Noah ¿verdad?-Preguntó señalando a la niña.

-Sí, Pepa está intentando enseñarle a montar en bicicleta antes de irnos de vacaciones.

-¿Os vais de vacaciones?-Preguntó interesada. A Silvia le caía muy simpática aquella mujer.

-Sí, a Málaga, unos días. La niña era muy pequeña cuando vio el mar y probablemente ni se acordará.

-Pues precisamente yo también me voy de vacaciones, pero al norte. Me voy a Los Pirineos.

-¿Ah sí? Es un sitio muy bonito. Bueno, ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano?

-Me ha traído mi hija para que compre no-se-qué-cosa de la tienda de pesca, pero aún está cerrada-Silvia miró hacia dónde señalaba y asintió-. Tengo que comprarlo antes de las diez, nos vamos a ir temprano.

-Sí, mejor salir de Madrid antes porque si no aparecen los atascos en las carreteras y... ¡Buf!

-Por eso estoy aquí tan temprano. Me estaba entreteniendo en pensar si aquellas eran Pepa y Noah o no, porque sin gafas no veo de lejos.

-¡Pero si no es nada!-Se escuchó a Pepa cuando se acercó a mirar la herida de su hija.

-No, pero se les escucha, o será que yo tengo el oído entrenado-Aseguró Silvia mirándolas también.

-¡No toques, mami!-Se quejó la niña entre lloriqueos.

-Solo voy a verla. ¡Anda! ¡Pero si esta pierna necesita una operación!-Paz sonrió tiernamente y Silvia la miró. Era una mujer muy cariñosa y a su hija le encantaba estar con ella-. Voy a pedirle un cuchillo a mamá para cortarte la pierna ¿vale?

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Noah dándole un empujón.

-Sí, definitivamente son ellas-Aseguró la profesora-. Es que estaba dudando, porque veía un carrito, pero supongo que será una muñeca de la niña.

-No, es el carrito de Iker.

-¿Iker?-Preguntó la mujer-. No me digas que…

-Sí, hemos tenido otro.

-¡Pero qué buena noticia! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Diez meses.

-¡Diez meses! Pues voy a verlo.

Silvia y ella se acercaron hasta la madre y los dos niños y enseguida Noah se levantó con una sonrisa, como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada.

-¡Seño Paz!-Exclamó corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

-¡Hola pequeña!-Saludó a Pepa con la mirada y después volvió a centrarse en Noah-. ¿Aprendiendo a montar en bici?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya casi sé!

-Será mentirosa la cría…-Murmuró Pepa notando poco después un codazo por parte de su novia.

-Y este debe ser Iker ¿no?-Preguntó, agachándose hacia el carrito-. Hola, guapo.

Él sonrió y Pepa miró el reloj un tanto preocupada. Al final pillarían atasco y ahora le tocaba conducir a ella. No tenía ganas de estresarse.

-Lo siento, Paz. Tenemos que irnos.

-Claro, no os entretengo más. Adiós Noah-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió feliz. Se despidió con la mano mientras empujaba la bicicleta. Se iban de vacaciones.

…

-Un poco raro ¿no?-Cuestionó Silvia en voz alta.

Pepa, que estaba apoyada en la ventana abierta con cara de pocos amigos, la miró. Estaban en medio de un atasco, el aire acondicionado se había roto y aún con las ventanas abiertas y siendo las once de la mañana, hacía un calor sofocante.

-Pues no, no es raro. Estamos en la operación salida, sabíamos que habría atasco aunque hubiésemos salido a las tres de la mañana.

-Eso no, lo de Paz.

Pepa apretó unos segundos el acelerador. Los suficientes como para tener que parar después, esperando a que de nuevo se moviera aquella fila de cientos de coches.

-¿Qué pasa con Paz?

Silvia le había estado dando muchas vueltas. Los niños dormían cada uno en su sillita, en la parte de atrás del coche, y ella no podía quitarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza. Le caía estupendamente, era cariñosa y simpática, además de que Noah la adoraba… Pero le había parecido muy extraño verla allí precisamente, donde tantas veces Pepa dijo ver sombras, donde ella misma escuchó ruidos… Pero sobre todo le pareció extraña aquella sorpresa en cuanto al hermano de Noah.

-No sabía nada de Iker.

Pepa se encogió de hombros.

-Noah no se lo habrá dicho.

-Se pasa el día presumiendo de ser la hermana mayor, además, hasta el director lo sabe. Nos preguntó por él cuando nos dio las notas.

-Pues no sé. Espera, Paz es la tutora de Noah ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no nos dio ella las notas?

Ambas madres se miraron y después negaron con la cabeza a la vez.

-A lo mejor nos estamos obsesionando-Intentó quitarle importancia Silvia.

-No, a lo mejor no…-Murmuró Pepa un tanto pensativa-. Dijiste que iba a comprar utensilios de pesca ¿no?-Silvia asintió-. ¿Qué cojones va a pescar en Los Pirineos?

Silvia frunció el ceño y se lo pensó también. Pepa apretó el acelerador de nuevo para frenar unos pocos metros más adelante. Miró a Silvia, que se estaba haciendo una coleta alta para combatir el calor mientras miraba por la ventana a la nada. A Pepa no le gustaba verla tan preocupada estando de vacaciones, así que le apretó el muslo en señal de cariño y sonrió cuando Silvia la miró. Se acercaron para darse un beso corto.

-Sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos cuando estemos de vuelta ¿vale?

-Sí, ahora vamos a disfrutar de la playa, del sol…

-Y de Noah, dando por culo porque le tiene miedo al agua, o de Iker, comiendo arena.

Silvia soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Y el premio para la rompe-ilusiones profesional es para…-Bromeó Silvia.

Pepa sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Pudo ver como el atasco empezaba a deshacerse. Miró a por el retrovisor y se fijó en Iker y Noah, que dormían en la misma postura. Después miró a Silvia. Se quejaba mucho, pero lo mejor que había hecho nunca fue formar una familia.

28 de Junio

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años pisaba el tercer cigarrillo que, consumido, había dejado caer en el asfalto. Estaba apoyado en su coche, en una carretera frente a la playa. Se secó el sudor con un pañuelo y volvió a mirar por los prismáticos por enésima vez. Miró a derecha e izquierda y vio a una chica con gafas de sol, joven, bostezando tras unas rocas. Esta le miró y, bajándose las gafas, asintió con la cabeza. El hombre sacó el móvil.

-Nada nuevo-Comentó-. Estamos a treinta y tres grados, son las cuatro de la tarde y ya hemos verificado que son ellas, ¿por qué no podemos marcharnos?

_-Ya te dije que quiero vigilancia las 24 horas. No quiero que nada falle._

-Aún falta mucho tiempo para que actuemos.

-_Son órdenes, Iván. Y las órdenes se cumplen._

El hombre colgó, miró a la chica y negó con la cabeza. Ella, bajo las gafas de sol, puso los ojos en blanco. Estaban deseando empezar de una vez por todas, aunque para eso aún quedaran meses.

Pepa, sentada en una hamaca, leía una revista de moda bajo la sombrilla con interés. Al pasar la página hizo una mueca de dolor y se miró la mano con fastidio. Ayer por la tarde había vuelto a intentar enseñar a Noah a que aprendiera a montar en bici y ella misma se había doblado la muñeca sujetando el sillín de su hija en el último momento. Silvia la estudió un poco y vio que no había llegado a fracturarse, simplemente estaba un poco lastimada.

-Puta mano de las narices…-Murmuró al pasar otra página.

Iker balbuceó algo que nadie entendería y su madre lo miró. El niño había estado jugando con la arena -tras aprender que no se comía- con una pala, recogiéndola y tirándola. Silvia le había puesto un gorrito que a Pepa le parecía ridículo, pero estaba realmente lindo con aquel sombrero amarillo y el bañador naranja. No tenía ni el pañal puesto, en la playa no le hacía falta y se le podría irritar el culito. Bajo la sombrilla y con bastante protector solar, el niño se sentaba ya muy bien erguido con solo dos meses por delante antes de cumplir el año.

-Tú eso no lo digas ¿vale? Mamá ha dicho una palabrota.

Iker la miró y sonrió tras el chupete. Eso sí, no se lo quitaba para nada y era por lo único por lo que lloraba y pataleaba. Les iba a resultar difícil quitarle aquella manía de tenerlo siempre en la boca, y más ahora que le estaban creciendo los dientes.

-Mamá-Dijo, mirándola.

Pepa sonrió.

-Sí, mamá. Mamá ha dicho la palabrota-Estiró los brazos y el niño botó nerviosos en su sitio, extendiendo los brazos también-. Ay, qué precioso eres-Le besó sonoramente en la mejilla. La verdad es que era un niño guapísimo. Piel tostada, ojos oscuros como el carbón y un pelo castaño claro que cada vez se oscurecía más.

Pepa le dio la vuelta y señaló hacia el mar, donde los bañistas disfrutaban de una temperatura exquisita del agua y donde, a su vez, Silvia practicaba la natación con Noah.

-Y es que mamá está aquí diciendo palabrotas mientras tu otra mamá enseña a tu hermana a nadar. Y nosotros no podemos ir.

-No-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No… Porque Noah quiere que le enseñe mamá Silvia porque no se fía de mamá Pepa. ¿Sabes lo que dice Noah?

-¿Mana?

Pepa sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

-Sí, tu hermana dice que si la suelto montando en bici, la suelto en el agua. Si es que… Noah no confía en mí.

-¡Na-ah!-Exclamó sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está Noah? ¿Dónde está la hermana, mi amor?-Preguntó.

-¡Ih!-Señaló el mar y movió la mano alegre, saludando aunque nadie lo viera. Pepa le hizo cosquillitas.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y mamá?-Se giró, la miró y la señaló-. No, mamá Silvia, ¿dónde está?

-¡Ta!-Señaló el mar de nuevo.

-¡Bien!

Él dio palmaditas como supo y Pepa se acomodó un poco mejor en la hamaca. Se tumbó y su hijo lo hizo también, bocabajo, en su pecho. Tiró del pañuelo que le cubría a Pepa la cabeza y la morena le revolvió el pelo.

Silvia dejó que su hija se le enganchara al cuello y la sujetó por los muslos. Le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-¿A que ya nado muy bien, mami?

-Mucho, mucho, mucho. ¿Ya pueden venir mamá e Iker?

-¡Sí! ¡Para que vean como nado! Vamos a llamarlas. ¡Ma…!

Silvia le tapó la boca y Noah la miró extrañada. La pelirroja sonrió malévola y le dijo algo al oído. Ambas sonrieron y Silvia guiñó. Aunque Noah quiso corresponderle el guiño, no le salió muy bien.

Salieron del agua cogidas de la mano y fueron silenciosamente por la arena, aguantándose un poco por la temperatura que esta tenía. Silvia vio como Pepa dejaba a Iker en la toalla otra vez y volvía a coger la revista, así que miró a su hija y asintió.

-¡Cariño!-Exclamó tirándose encima suya, acompañada por su hija.

Pepa abrió la boca y tiró la revista.

-¡La madre que os parió!-Chilló intentando apartarlas. Noah reía-. ¡Estáis empapadas! ¡Fuera, fuera!

-¡Pero si hace calor!-Aseguró Silvia poniéndole las manos empapadas en la cara. Iker las miraba riéndose y Noah imitó a su madre.

-¡Hace calor!

-Mira que fresquita está el agua-Dijo la pelirroja. Cogió parte del pelo y se lo escurrió en el vientre de la morena.

-¡Me cago en…!-La cogió de los hombros y la tiró a la arena.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se escuchaba la risa de Iker. Noah tenía la mano en la boca y miraba a Silvia, que se había quedado paralizada, aunque enseguida miró a su mujer con cara de odio y Pepa se limitó a sonreír orgullosa.

-Te has pasado.

-Tú vas a mala leche, yo voy a mala leche.

-Sí, ¿no?-Preguntó, sentándose en la arena. Se había puesto perdida.

-Ajá.

-Vale… Pues si estamos jugando a eso…-Tiró del brazo de su novia y la atrajo hasta ella, haciéndola caer también en la arena. Noah soltó una carcajada y Pepa, que había caído boca abajo, se colocó de rodillas. La parte frontal y tostada de su cuerpo estaba escondida tras los granitos de arena. Sonrió incrédula, miró a Silvia y negó con la cabeza.

-Corre-Le dijo. La pelirroja la miró con miedo.

-Pepa…

-Te doy tres segundos.

-Si es solo arena…

-Uno, dos…

Silvia se levantó y salió corriendo entre risas. Pepa la persiguió camino al mar y cuando la atrapó cayeron juntas al agua. Reían sin parar y se hacían ahogadillas. Noah sonrió satisfecha y miró a su hermano, que estiraba los brazos hacia ella.

-¡Na-ah!-La llamó.

Su hermana se sentó a su lado y, un poco traviesa, lo abrazó. Él tembló un poco e intentó zafarse ya que no le gustaba aquella piel mojada. Aún así Noah lo apretó aún más.

-¡No!-Exclamó revolviéndose.

Noah soltó una carcajada y lo volvió a dejar en la toalla. Iker la miró enfadado y le pegó.

-¡Hala! ¡No se pega, Iker!

-¡Ta!-Le dio un nuevo manotazo.

Noah quiso darle otro, pero alguna que otra vez lo había hecho y se había llevado una buena regañina.

-¡Mamá!-Las llamó-. ¡Iker me está pegando!

Silvia y Pepa miraron a su hija. Silvia estaba enganchada al cuerpo de su novia con las piernas y se bajó en cuanto escuchó a Noah. Pepa puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Si Silvia tenía la sensación de que Noah y ella iban a pasarse el día discutiendo, Pepa estaba más que segura de que, en unos años, los gritos y las peleas en casa serían principalmente por parte de los niños.

18 de Abril

Pepa le echaba sal a la sopa de verduras mientras la removía con el cazo. Miró la hora y se fijó en pescado, que aún estaba sin harinar. Eran las dos del mediodía de un día cálido de Abril. Pepa se había cortado un poco su larga melena y tenía la muñeca derecha vendada. Absurdamente, la lesión de la muñeca se convirtió en fractura y, aunque los demás le aconsejaron descanso, ella participó en numerosos operativos y se la fue lastimando más y más. La verdad es que iba a los operativos para entretenerse y olvidarse de los juicios a los que Silvia estaba asistiendo. David iba a salir de la cárcel por dos años de buen comportamiento y estaban intentando hacer todo lo posible porque no le cedieran el permiso. Él no sabía que Silvia estaba junto a la comisaría en cuanto a aquella emboscada en el aeropuerto, y si lo supiera, probablemente iría a por ella.

Finalmente, hace un par de meses, Pepa participó en una persecución. Tropezó, apoyó las manos con destreza esperando levantarse pronto, pero la muñeca fracturada le falló y acabó rompiéndosela. No ganaba para disgustos.

Escuchó unos pasos descalzos a su espalda y esperó sin girarse, prefiriendo ser sorprendida. Las manos de una mujer la rodearon y le acariciaron la tripita. Ella sonrió.

-Huy, cuánto cariño…-Murmuró Pepa girándose.

Silvia sonrió y ambas se besaron.

-Es que sé que te gusta abrazarme recién duchada.

La pelirroja tenía el pelo mojado y olía estupendamente. Pepa la rodeó con los brazos y Silvia la volvió a besar, poniéndose de puntillas. En el otro lado de la casa se escuchaban las voces de los niños, aunque poco después se escuchó un llanto y las dos se separaron.

-Mamá…-Murmuró Iker entre lágrimas entrando a la cocina.

A sus dos añitos seguía siendo un niño precioso. Su pelo castaño se había convertido con el tiempo en uno tan negro como el de su madre o su hermana. Era un niño bajito aunque ahora estaba más delgado. Sus ojos, oscuros como el carbón, eran definitivamente los de Aitor. Aun así era en lo único en lo que se parecía a él, puesto que a medida que crecía, se fue pareciendo más y más a Pepa. Y no era lo único que había cambiado. Lo poco que había llorado con pocos meses lo estaba soltando ahora. Era bastante más caprichoso que Noah y solía hacer pucheros por todo, pero también era muy cabezón y se revolvía con fuerza, pataleaba o chillaba cuando quería algo. Eso sí, era menos travieso que su hermana que, a sus siete años recién cumplidos, se pasaba el día haciendo de las suyas y a veces molestaba a su hermano solo por molestar.

Silvia se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas. El niño la abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?

-Noah…-Murmuró con mucha pena. Era un gran actor-. ¡Me ha quitado el _libo_!

-¡Mentiroso!-Se escuchó desde la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Es mío! ¡Mío!

Noah apareció también en la cocina con el libro en la mano, enfadada.

-Lo estaba leyendo y lo quiso coger él-Lo acusó, mirando a Silvia-. Lo que pasa que como es más pequeño, pues se lo tengo que dar. Se cree que todo es suyo.

-¡Mentira, mentira!-Exclamó él separándose de su madre y dando patadas en el suelo-. ¡Yo lo _taba_ viendo y ella me _lo quitao_!

-¡Tengo que practicar para el cole! ¡Y lo tenía yo!  
-¡Que no!

-Ya vale-Dijo Pepa-. A ver, el libro.

Extendió la mano y Noah se lo dio. Silvia se puso de pie de nuevo y puso los ojos en blanco. Pepa colocó el libro encima de la nevera.

-Confiscado.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Preguntó la niña-. ¿Ves, enano? ¡Por tu culpa!

-¡Tú _nano, _tú fea!-Le dio un empujón.

-¡Mamá!-Se quejó Noah.

-¡Se acabó!-Gritó Pepa. Silvia sonrió, le encantaba verla así, aunque sonara raro-. Noah, al salón, Iker, a tu cuarto.

-¡Jo!-Soltó la niña yéndose de brazos cruzados al salón.

-No-Sentenció Iker frotándose los ojos. Aunque Noah era más traviesa, el niño era más desobediente.

-Iker…-Avisó Silvia.

-¡Que no!

-Venga-Dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole la mano.

Él le dio un manotazo y se tiró al suelo, esperando no moverse de allí.

-No se te ocurra volver a pegarle a mamá ¿eh?-Ordenó Pepa.

-¡Tonta!

-¡Iker!-Saltó Silvia-. ¡Como vuelvas a decir eso te quedas sin helado en el postre!

El niño frunció el ceño pero el verse acallado lo enrabietó y, ante todo, era muy orgulloso.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!-Repitió sacándole la lengua.

Pepa le dio un pequeño golpecito en la boca, sin hacerle daño pero dándole una lección. Como siempre, él exageró y se puso a llorar.

-Eso te pasa por no hacer caso-Aseguró Silvia cogiéndole en brazos. Él se revolvió pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Finalmente Silvia lo sentó en su cama y él se tumbó, lloriqueando.

-¡Ja!-Se escuchó desde el salón-. ¡Te han reñido!

-Noah, no metas más cizaña ¿quieres?-Le llamó la atención Pepa-. Y no seas tan lista, apaga la tele.

La niña puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció con pocas ganas. Así era ahora casi todos los días. Noah había crecido muy deprisa, tanto como la inteligencia de Iker. Sobre todo, el tema de la comunicación había mejorado espectacularmente. Su hermana, con su edad, se expresaba peor, pero el niño veía en ella una referencia y había aprendido muy pronto. En cuanto empezó a caminar y a ir a la guardería, comenzó a hablar seguidamente. Al empezar a hablar, empezó a contestar, y aunque las madres tenían más práctica con esto, Noah era toda una inexperta. Se pasaban el día peleando, pero al final acababan jugando juntos y hasta dándose besos y abrazos. Y es que Noah seguía siendo aquella niña cariñosa, y parecía que era algo que se daba en la familia puesto que Iker no rechazaba tampoco las muestras de cariño.

A pesar de todo, Pepa y Silvia estaban en uno de sus mejores momentos. Por las mañanas trabajaban en comisaría, las dos, aunque a veces también tenían que trabajar por la tarde si había algún operativo en marcha o un caso difícil, pero siempre estaba la otra para hacer el papel de madre por dos. Por las tardes, Noah se podía ocupar bastante bien de Iker y cuando ellos estaban en la habitación o en el salón, ellas estaban juntas, hablando, abrazándose o también dándose un espacio, cada una en sus cosas, porque eso es algo también necesario en toda pareja: el oxígeno y la independencia. Por las noches apenas se escuchaban llantos. A veces sí que tenían que levantarse para tranquilizar a alguno de los niños pero era en contadas ocasiones. Si escuchaban lloriquear a Iker esperaban un poco, después se calmaba y al día siguiente lo encontraban durmiendo con su hermana. A veces también era Noah la que tenía pesadillas, pero estando con su hermano se asustaba menos. Y los momentos en que no estaban pendientes de los niños, estaban pendientes de ellas. Se sentían mucho más tranquilas ahora que los niños eran un poco más mayores.

Después de la comida y una corta siesta para Iker, la familia se dispuso a salir a dar una vuelta y hacer algunas visitas. El destino fue el chalet de Sara.

-Voy a tu cuarto a por más colores, ¿vale?-Dijo mirando a Sergio. Le revolvió el pelo con cariño, le encantaba su primo. De hecho, a ella le gustaban los niños pequeños y se llevaba bien con todos. Con todos excepto con su hermano, claro.

Sergio era un niño gordito, más o menos de la estatura de Iker. Se llevaban cuatro meses y eran unos meses muy notorios, ya que la capacidad de expresión del niño era mucho menor que la de su primo. Tenía unos ojos azules verdosos preciosos, el pelo, rubio y rizado, le caía en una cortita melena por la cara que era igualita a la de Lucas. Sergio era un niño nervioso y, por su padre, sabía bastantes palabrotas.

Los niños estaban pintando en una sala de estar al lado del salón, donde estaban los adultos. Noah salió de la salita y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero se paró al escuchar a sus madres y sus primos hablar.

-A todo esto, ¿sabéis algo de Aitor?-Preguntó Pepa dándole un sorbo al café.

-Nada-Contestó Lucas-. Está perdido.

-Y tanto, hace por lo menos un año y medio que no lo vemos.

Noah se acercó a la puerta del salón. Aitor… Sí, se acordaba de él. Cuando volvió teniendo ella seis años le resultó un poco extraño. No pudo abrazarle con tanta facilidad aunque le siguiera pareciendo fantástico. Siendo sincera, apenas se acordaba de él. Aún así, los cinco días que pasó en Madrid hizo que la niña recordara muchas cosas vividas con él y, al verlo marchar, le doliera un poquito. Era su primo al fin y al cabo.

Aitor estaba muy feliz.

Había encontrado pareja en Londres, bueno, algo parecido a una pareja. Era más bien un rollo pero quizás eso se convertiría en algo, solo llevaban unos meses cuando volvió a Madrid. Su inglés era perfecto, había aprobado con muy buena nota los exámenes y ya llevaba casi tres años de academia. Cuando volvió no se sintió atraído por Pepa pero lleno de alegría al verla, ya que seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Lo único que le hizo sentir un poquito de dolor, una pequeña espinita, fue ver a ese niño de año y medio correteando a su alrededor e incluso jugar con él y ver que se parecían tanto. Pero luego lo veía en brazos de Silvia, medio dormido, o en los de Pepa, lloriqueando, y sacaba una sonrisa. Eran las mejores madres que el niño podría haber tenido.

-Ya podría venir a visitarnos-Dijo Sara.

-O ir nosotros-Añadió Silvia. Todos la miraron y ella negó con la cabeza-. Lo he dicho sin pensar, vale. Sería para vernos, nosotros cuatro en el avión y los tres niños gritando, llorando y pataleando.

"Yo ya no pataleo...", pensó Noah. La verdad es que era una niña muy madura, seguramente por las circunstancias que había vivido entre discusiones y divorcios. Odiaba que la tacharan de niña pequeña.

-Como se quede allí a vivir…-Comentó Pepa-. Que a la gente le pasa mucho ¿eh? Van a un lugar durante tres o cuatro años y después se quieren quedar allí.

-Él dijo que volvería en unos años-Aseguró Lucas-. Además, ese no se aleja del jamón ni la tortilla de patatas ni loco.

Todos rieron y después se quedaron un poco en silencio. Noah suspiró, ella también quería verle. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. Algo raro. Algo que creció en cuanto lo vio con su hermano en brazos y el niño rio.

-¿Os habéis parado a pensar en esto?-Preguntó Lucas. Las tres mujeres lo miraron-. Es decir… ese cabrón estuvo con mi mujer-Noah abrió los ojos como platos-, y estuvo con la tuya, Silvia-La niña se puso la mano en la boca. ¡Eso no lo sabía!-. Y aquí estamos, echándole de menos.

Silvia carcajeó.

-Lo mío lo superé, no te preocupes.

-¡Hala!-Exclamó Noah entrando al salón. Los adultos la miraron. La niña, enfadada, miraba a Pepa-. ¡Mamá! ¡Fuiste novia de Aitor!

Silvia se pasó la lengua por los labios y a Pepa se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Había tenido tanta cabeza una niña de siete años como para relacionar a Aitor, a su madre, y a su hermano? ¿Había sido capaz de darse cuenta?

-Eh…-La morena no sabía qué decir. Sara miró a Silvia un tanto preocupada.

-¡Pues él es mi novio!-Se quejó la niña.

Los músculos se relajaron, aparecieron suspiros y también se escuchó una carcajada. Lucas se partía de risa.

-Me cago en tu madre, niña…-Murmuró Pepa con la mano en el pecho. Aún no se había recuperado del susto.

Silvia le dio un golpe en la cabeza como regañina a la palabrota y miró a su hija, que la miraba chulesca con las manos en las caderas. Sonrió enternecida.

-¿Aitor es tu novio?

-Sí.

-¿Y eso desde cuándo?-Preguntó Sara también con dulzura. A las mujeres les encantaba ver a la niña así.

-Desde siempre, pero él no lo sabe.

Pepa puso los ojos en blanco y Lucas continuó riendo.

-¡Ay qué cosa más linda! ¡Que me la como!-Sara la cogió y le dio numerosos besos en la mejilla. Noah rio, acabando sentada en las rodillas de su prima.

-Pues… Aitor tiene novia allí en Londres, cielo-Le dijo Silvia siguiéndole el rollo.

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de novios con la niña?-Preguntó Pepa-. No le metáis prisa, coño.

Lucas se volvió a reír y Pepa lo miró un poco cabreada.

-Ya, pero como ella no sabe que aquí tiene otra novia pues me da igual.

-¡Jajaja!-Lucas no podía más-. ¡A la niña le van los cuernos!

-Te voy a dar una clase de ostia que tu hijo no te va a reconocer-Advirtió Pepa. Lucas se puso la mano en la boca intentando controlar su risa, pero no conseguía.

-¡Noah!-La llamó Iker-. ¡_Mamos_!

La niña se bajó de las rodillas de su prima y la miró, así como a su madre. Se encogió de hombros.

-A ver si viene pronto, porque tenemos que ir planeando la boda.

Silvia chilló ilusionada y enternecida por su hija. La abrazó antes de que se fuera y luego miró a su sobrina.

-¡Qué mona!-Dijo Sara.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Primero amante y después yerno!-Lucas tuvo que bromear de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

Pepa apretó los puños y Silvia rio también, acariciándoselo.

-El día en que yo no esté para controlarla, te mata-Bromeó la pelirroja hablando con Lucas.

Él se frotó los ojos. De la risa se le habían saltado hasta las lágrimas.

…

-¡_Pofa_! ¡_Pofa_, mami!-Pidió Iker dando saltitos y tirando de los pantalones de Pepa. Estaban todos con el pijama, ya era hora de que los niños se fueran a la cama.

-No-Contestó la morena con tranquilidad.

Iker comenzó a hacer pucheros y Silvia, que estaba quitando el mantel, se ablandó un poco. Por eso dejaba las discusiones a Pepa, porque ella no era capaz de negarle algo a los niños de aquella forma tan rotunda.

-Pues no es justo-Aseguró Noah. Últimamente la palabra "justicia" y sus derivados estaban siempre en su cabeza.

-Sí, sí es justo-Le contradijo Pepa-. Tu hermano nos ha dicho cosas muy feas a mamá y a mí, y además le ha vuelto a pegar un manotazo. Y tú, señorita, has estado castigada en el recreo.

-Nos ha llamado tu profesor-Comentó Silvia. Quería entrar en ese tema-. Te has peleado otra vez y has dicho una palabrota muy grande a unas niñas.

-¡Empezaron ellas!-Se defendió Noah.

-Me da igual, sabes que esas cosas no se dicen.

-Y se acabó la discusión-Terminó Pepa levantando a Iker del suelo. Se había vuelto a sentar en él-. A dormir. Y os quedáis sin cuento.

Noah puso los ojos en blanco. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, ya no disfrutaba de la misma manera de los cuentos. Prefería leerlos o escribirlos ella misma. Iker era más reacio a aquel castigo.

-¡No!

-Iker, por favor-Empezó Silvia-. Que es tarde y no quiero enfadarme.

-¡Que no! ¡Que no!

Pepa suspiró y lo miró de brazos cruzados. Silvia se colocó en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-¿Tú mañana vas a ser bueno?-Preguntó. El niño asintió-. Pues si eres bueno, mañana te lo cuento ¿vale?

-Mami…-Murmuró con carita de pena-. _Pofa_…

Ella miró a Pepa y en cuanto vio esa mirada de negación, suspiró.

-No, mi amor. Te has portado mal y te quedas sin cuento. Venga, a la cama.

Él se fue con poca gana y Silvia suspiró. Se giró y cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Pepa sonrió sin más remedio.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la morena.

-Me encanta cuando te pones en plan madre.

-¿En plan madre?

-Sí-La cogió del cuello y la miró a los ojos-. Te pones muy sexy cuando riñes a los niños.

Pepa sonrió.

-Pues yo no sabía que te gustaba tanto así.

-Pues ya lo sabes.

Se besaron con ternura y Silvia se encogió cuando notó las manos frías de su mujer acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Vas a la cama y yo le doy las buenas noches a los niños?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro.

Se volvieron a besar.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?-Preguntó Noah mirando a su hermano, que se secaba las lágrimas sentado en su cama. Ya no lloraba, era un poco teatrero, como cualquier niño.

-¿Tú?

-Sí ¿Quieres?

-¡Sí!

Noah se bajó de su propia cama, encendió la lamparita pequeña, apagó la luz del techo y se sentó en la cama de Iker, a su lado.

-¿Cuál quieres?

-Uno _nevo._

Noah se lo pensó un poco. Iker le decía eso cada vez que quería que su hermana se inventara alguno. Tenía una imaginación desbordante y al niño le encantaba escucharla contar aquellas historias tan mágicas. La niña tenía pensado contarle a su hermano uno que escribió siendo muy pequeña. Bueno, que dibujó. Al principio pensó que era muy pequeño pero luego se dio cuenta de que así era mejor. Dentro de un par de años se preguntaría, como ella, por qué en los libros siempre salía un príncipe y una princesa. Buscó en librerías y en bibliotecas pero no encontró ninguno para enseñarle lo que quería. Por eso, esa noche, se decidió por fin a contarle aquel cuento. Su cuento.

Silvia, que estaba escuchando desde el pasillo, corrió a la habitación. Le pidió silencio a Pepa y juntas fueron al cuarto de los niños. Desde la puerta, un poco escondidas, escucharon aquella historia que Noah nunca quería contarles. Le daba vergüenza.

-Érase una vez en un país muy, muy lejano, una princesa en una torre. Pero esta no es la princesa del cuento del príncipe que sube por su pelo ¿eh?

-No, porque ese no es _nevo_.

-No-Se apoyó en la pared y su hermano hizo lo mismo-. Esta princesa era una princesa aburrida. Estaba muy solita en la torre, aunque muchos príncipes habían llegado para que bajara. Pero ella no quería.

-¿_Po_ qué?

-Porque con ellos se aburría. Entonces, un día, llegó una princesa montando a caballo. Una princesa con vestido rojo.

Silvia y Pepa sonrieron. La segunda negó con la cabeza, sin creérselo.

-¿O_ta pinsesa_?

-Sí, otra. Y le dijo que bajase con ella, que se lo iba a pasar bien. La princesa de la torre bajó para jugar con la nueva princesa, y a la princesa del vestido rojo le pareció muy, muy, muy guapa. Las dos princesas se hicieron muy amigas, pero entonces vino un monstruo y se llevó a la princesa de la torre.

-¡Un_ mostro_!-Exclamó Iker con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, era verde y feo, y la princesa del vestido rojo se puso a llorar. No quería que se comiera a su amiga. Entonces, cogió su espada y fue a buscar al monstruo. Cundo la princesa de la torre la vio, se puso muy contenta.

¿Por qué vienes a buscarme? Le dijo ella. ¡Pues porque te quiero! Dijo la del vestido rojo.

La princesa corrió y corrió y con toda su fuerza le clavó la espada al monstruo. Entonces el monstruo dejó libre a la princesa de la torre y las dos se abrazaron. Después las dos se fueron a vivir juntas a un castillo, se casaron, y fueron felices y comieron perdices. Y colorín colorado…

-¡…_Ete _cuento_ s'acabao_!

Iker aplaudió contento y Noah se sintió aliviada al ver que su hermano disfrutaba con aquel cuento. No se extrañó demasiado al ver a una princesa con otra princesa. Era normal. Era un niño pequeño que tenía dos madres, ¿por qué iba a ver raro que dos princesas estuvieran juntas? Entonces… ¿Por qué no hacían más cuentos de ese tipo? ¿Tan difícil era? Ahora que Noah era más mayor se lo preguntaba con más frecuencia.

Silvia apareció justo cuando Noah acabó el cuento. Hizo como que no había escuchado nada y besó a sus hijos con cariño. Les cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación, donde Pepa la esperaba sonriente. Ambas se abrazaron.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo-Dijo Pepa-. Estaba cagá' porque pensaba que no pero… Lo hemos hecho bien ¿eh?

-Yo sabía que lo haríamos bien.

-Yo sabía que tú ibas a hacerlo bien, eres una madre perfecta. En mí tenía menos confianza.

Silvia la llevó hasta la cama a base de empujoncitos y cuando cayó, se colocó encima. La abrazó de nuevo con cariño, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Pues ya ves que al final has sido una grandísima madre.

-No cantes victoria, aún nos queda la adolescencia.

Silvia puso los ojos en blanco y se separó para tumbarse en el colchón boca arriba.

-Solo con pensarlo me asusto. Va a ser la guerra viva.

-Noah e Iker ¿verdad?

-¡Noah y tú!-Exclamó Silvia. Pepa abrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Oye!

-¡Cualquiera os aguantará!

La morena rio y la besó. Silvia besó un par de veces su cuello y hundió las manos en la melena de Pepa. Se volvieron a besar.

-¿Todo preparado?-Preguntó Paz hablando por un móvil.

-_Todo listo_-Aseguró alguien al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pues cuando se duerman, entramos-Avisó Iván sentado al lado de Paz.

La mujer guardó el móvil y tiró del brazo del chico para esconderla tras un cubo de basura. Pasaba un coche por allí y no podían verles.

-Principiantes…-Pensó.

Iván aprovechó para mirar la ventana de casa de los Miranda Castro. Estaba a la altura de un segundo piso y veía casi imposible eso de saltar después por ahí. Quizás, si Noah no se asustaba e Iker no despertaba, Paz podría salir por la puerta y él no tendría que inflar la cama elástica.

Suspiró nervioso y se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía de sobras como eran aquellas mujeres y temía por su vida. Si los niños despertaban y por tanto las madres también, no lo sabría hasta que la mágnum de Pepa asomara por la ventana, por lo que no tendría escapatoria e iría a la cárcel. Si eso pasaba, se entregaría sin duda. Si llegaba junto a la banda de Alec sin la niña, era hombre muerto. Cerró los ojos.

-Por favor, que todo salga bien…-Deseó.

No se imaginó que todo ocurriría demasiado rápido aquellos días.

Paz se puso los guantes oscuros y suspiró con una sonrisa. Estaba llena de adrenalina y le encantaba. Por fin todos esos años estaban dando sus frutos. Con la niña en su clase podía enterarse de todo lo que hacía su familia. Si salían o entraban de casa, si les asustaba esto o lo otro, si tenían puntos débiles o no… Y no era fácil con una niña de tres años, ni de cuatro. Pero cumplió los cinco y la confianza entre ambas creció. Además, Paz estaba segura de que Noah no les contaría a sus madres nada sobre aquellas charlas a la hora del recreo o aquellas veces en que la sacaba de clase de otro profesor para hablar con ella. La conocía bien. Para asegurarse que la niña no contaba nada, sacaba a relucir un tema del que no le gustaba hablar, como el miedo por un nuevo divorcio de sus madres, los celos con Iker, el odio hacia David… Cada vez que Noah salía de una conversación con Paz se sentía bien por dentro. Se desahogaba sobre cosas que no podía contarle a sus madres.

Poco a poco consiguió que confiara tanto en ella que cualquier pregunta, por rara que fuese, le parecía normal. Si mamá Pepa tenía miedo de algo, si mamá Silvia sabía algo de un tal David, si alguna vez habían matado a alguien estando de servicio…

Lo que no sabía Paz era que Noah ya había crecido lo suficiente, y con siete años las respuestas eran menos claras tanto por la vergüenza como por falta de recuerdos. Cuando Paz le preguntó por David, ella respondió que no tenía ni idea. No lo podía recordar, era muy pequeña. Había algunas lagunas en su plan pero eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba, porque tendría que improvisar.

Se ató bien las zapatillas deportivas y sonrió a su compañero, aunque este no le devolvió la sonrisa. Iván tenía el doble de miedo. Formaba parte de todo eso por herencia. Su padre era amigo del gordo de la mafia italiana, y su hermano menor era Alec, el jefe de otra banda de delincuentes. ¿Cómo zafarse de aquello sin ser acusado de traidor y después asesinado?

-Ve inflando la cama elástica-Ordenó la mujer colocándose bien el pinganillo.

-Yo creo que lo de saltar por la ventana es un poco peregrino.

-Deja de joder, ¿quieres? Si todo sale bien y tú te quedas aquí, calladito, salgo por la puerta.

Él suspiró y asintió. Pulsó el botoncito de un mini motor y la cama empezó a inflarse. Paz sonrió de nuevo y le dio un golpecito a su compañero deseándole suerte, tanto él como a sí misma. Salió de su escondite y comenzó a montar la escalera metálica que iba por partes. A los quince minutos ya estaba dentro. Había sido pan comido.

Sus zapatillas deportivas eran de goma y no hacían apenas ruido al pisar el suelo. Fue poco a poco, controlando su respiración, como siempre había hecho. Estaba más que ejercitada. Antes de dirigirse a la habitación de los niños encendió una linternita minúscula y la apuntó al suelo. Quería la suficiente luz para no chocarse con nada, pero la mínima para que las mujeres no despertaran. Se asomó a la habitación de estas y comprobó que estaban dormidas. Cogió aire.

Abrió la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación de los niños y se sentó en la cama de Noah. Ella se movió un tanto molesta y la mujer comenzó a zarandearla con cuidado. La niña entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Mami?

-Shhh-Le pidió silencio. Hablaba en baja voz-. No, cielo. Soy Paz.

Noah se frotó los ojos y se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Seño Paz?

-Sí.

-¿Es un sueño?

Ella rió un poco.

-No, es que vengo a enseñarte una cosa que hay fuera.

Noah frunció el ceño. Juraría que estaba soñando porque aquello era todo menos normal. ¿Qué hacía su profesora ahí, en su habitación y en mitad de la noche? Negó con la cabeza.

-Me da miedo…-Murmuró. Era raro, era muy raro, y con la oscuridad lo parecía aún más.

-¿Qué te da miedo? ¿Yo?-Noah negó con la cabeza-. ¿La oscuridad? Pero si estás conmigo.

-Me da miedo… esto.

Se refería a la situación. Había algo que no encajaba y le estaban empezando a entrar escalofríos. Los mismos que le entraban cuando, por las noches después de cenar, se tomaba aquella horrible medicina para su enfermedad. Ya había dejado el aerosol de nuevo y cada vez iba dejando aquel problema de pulmones más lejos.

Paz fue a contestar, se tomaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario con tal de que la niña saliese de la cama y fuera con ella hasta la puerta. Después solo tendría que acallarla y llevarla hasta el coche. Era así de simple. De todas formas algo la puso nerviosa.

-¿Noah?-Preguntó Iker somnoliento. La nombrada y Paz lo miraron.

La mujer se levantó y fue hasta su cama. Le acarició el pelo, Iker tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba bastante adormilado por lo que no se extrañó. Con él la jugada habría sido más fácil, era más pequeño. Pero Noah ya había crecido y no se fiaba de la gente así como así, y menos por la noche.

-Shhh…-Susurró Paz tapando a Iker-. Noah está aquí.

-Deja a mi hermano-Dijo Noah un poco más asustada-. Vete.

Paz frunció el ceño y se acercó de nuevo a la niña.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-En el cole sí, aquí no.

-Venga, no seas tonta-Le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¡No!-Exclamó, apartándose bruscamente.

Iker abrió los ojos de nuevo. No solo él, Pepa también lo hizo y después suspiró.

-Creo que Noah tiene pesadillas.

Silvia no abrió los ojos y se pegó más a ella.

-Se le pasará con Iker.

Pepa asintió y se acurrucó también. En la habitación de los niños, Paz empezaba a desesperarse. De nuevo estaba llena de adrenalina, pero esta vez no le gustaba tanto.

En cuanto Iker vio aquella figura en la oscuridad, se tapó con la sábana y comenzó a lloriquear.

-Iker, tranquilo, soy Paz, la seño de Noah.

-No…-Murmuró él.

No les habría asustado si fuese de día, pero en la oscuridad todo se transforma, y más si estás medio dormido.

-Ven conmigo, Noah.

-Que no, déjame…-Noah también empezó a sollozar-. ¡Mamá!

Paz apretó los puños.

-No, Noah. Silencio.

-¡Mamá!

Silvia se incorporó. Pepa lo hizo también. Acostumbradas a la oscuridad, se miraron un tanto extrañadas.

-Pues menuda pesadilla-Dijo Pepa.

-Anda, ve a ver qué pasa. Voy preparando el biberón, porque si ha despertado a Iker, ahora no hay quien lo duerma.

Pepa suspiró con cansancio y salió de la cama con mala gana.

-Se acabó-Paz le tapó la boca como pudo y le cogió en brazos. Noah chilló y pataleó.

Iker, bajo la sábana, se tapaba los oídos, llorando. Llamaba a sus madres, pero muy débilmente. Temblaba de puro terror.

Paz salió con la niña al pasillo y escuchó unos pasos bastante rápidos. La habían descubierto. Todo pasaba terriblemente rápido.

Corrió hasta la cocina y vio la ventana abierta. Noah seguía pataleando en sus brazos y Pepa, asustada por los ruidos, llegó a la habitación de sus hijos. Quiso acercarse a ese bulto tembloroso que seguramente sería su hijo, pero al escuchar los pasos de un adulto y los chillidos que la niña intentaba hacer a través de la mano que se lo impedía, la hizo llegar a la cocina. Cuando llegó se quedó un poco paralizada. Una figura oscura salía por la ventana con la niña en alto.

-¿Iker?-Se escuchó a Silvia en la habitación. Seguramente, al no ver a Pepa allí, se acercó para tranquilizar al pequeño.

-¡Noah!-Exclamó Pepa-. ¡Mierda, no!

Corrió hacia la ventana y lo último que vio antes de correr hacia la puerta fue el cuerpo de una mujer caer en una colchoneta con la niña en brazos.

-¡Silvia, la pistola!

La morena no supo si llegó a cogerla o no, solo sabía que ella sí que no podría hacerlo, y menos con la muñeca fracturada. Abrió la puerta todo lo rápido que pudo y cuando lo hizo, Silvia llegó tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Se la llevan, joder, se la llevan!

Bajaron descalzas las escaleras y salieron a la calle fría, una con un camisón y la otra con la parte de arriba del pijama y unas braguitas, no más.

-¡¿Por dónde?!-Gritó Silvia con la pistola en alto-. ¡¿Por dónde, coño!?

Pepa no contestó, el coche negro que huía despavorido por la esquina habló por ella.

-¡Allí! ¡Noah!

Ambas mujeres corrieron desesperadas por la carretera, pero fue en vano. El coche se alejó y Pepa, que era la que corría delante, se quedó quieta por puro cansancio. Las piernas le fallaron y calló al suelo. Miraba a la carretera desierta por donde acababa de desaparecer el coche. No sabía qué pensar, no pudo. Silvia ni siquiera notó las piernas fallarle. Se desmayó en el momento en que vio a Pepa caer vencida sobre el suelo.

Se habían llevado a Noah.

…

19 de Abril.

**Silvia**

**(*)** Yo aún temblaba. Aferrada a mi taza de tila, había dejado de escuchar lo que todos le decían. En realidad no escuchaba desde el principio, casi ni vivía desde la noche anterior. Mis ojos hinchados solo podían compararse con los rojos de Pepa. Eran las tres de la tarde y por aquella casa habían pasado todos y cada uno de nuestros conocidos para mostrarnos su apoyo, para acompañarnos en aquel dolor, para… para nada, porque nada nos servía. Tantas palabras de ánimo me recordaban al "funeral" de Lucas.

Funeral… No quise ni pensarlo.

Mi padre llegó de madrugada. Ni quisimos ni pudimos ir a comisaría. Cuando desperté del corto desmayo vi a Pepa arrodillada frente a mí, llorando. Me incorporé en el asfalto y me abrazó, aferrándose a mí y yo aferrándome a ella, como si lo único que podría llevarnos a no caer en la locura fueran los brazos de la otra.

Iker estaba aterrorizado bajo la sábana pero por suerte conseguimos convencerle de que todo había sido una pesadilla y volverlo a acostar. La policía se había movilizado, los compañeros llevaban horas trabajando… Y mi niña estaba en cualquier sitio de la ciudad, asustada.

-Tita, come algo…-Murmuró Sara. También ella había llorado.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza. Seguía con la mirada fija en un sitio, sin ver nada, solo recordando, escuchando los gritos acallados de mi hija, viendo el coche alejarse. Seguía llorando silenciosamente, notando las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas. Apreté la taza caliente sin ni siquiera apartarme las lágrimas. No podía moverme, simplemente no podía.

Pepa no estaba mejor aunque lo llevaba de diferente manera. Era un poco más positiva aunque solo frente a mí. No quería verme así. De todas formas, su mundo también se había derrumbado encima de su cabeza.

-No tenemos noticias-Dijo Curtis negando con la cabeza. Acababa de hablar con el comisario-. Lo siento.

Pepa asintió. Juro que pude ver su alma. No estaba. Se había pulverizado. Apretó los puños, asintió e intentó guardar la compostura pero no lo consiguió. Se levantó del sofá llorando y la vi marcharse, seguramente hacia el baño. Vomitó.

De la misma manera que Paco utilizaba su pañuelo, Pepa vomitaba. Se había convertido en una manía desde que se quedó embarazada de Noah.

Noah… Mi Noah, mi niña, mi princesa…

-No…-Murmuré involuntariamente.

Dejé la taza en la mesa y me levanté mareándome un poco.

-Silvia…-Comenzó Lola. Yo coloqué una mano frente a mí indicándole que se apartara.

-Solo quiero tomar el aire.

Más o menos dije eso. La voz me salía quebrada y los temblores no me ayudaban. Salí al pasillo y abrí la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a gritar pero ni tenía fuerzas ni estaba sola. Policías que ni conocía, investigadores, la guardia civil… Tenían acordonada la zona. Volví dentro y me dirigí a la habitación de invitados. Un sitio neutral donde no encontrar nada de Noah, donde intentar tranquilizarme.

Los vecinos que anoche nos vieron a Pepa y a mí en mitad de la carretera y que habían intentado ayudarnos hablaban ahora con los agentes. Eran testigos al fin y al cabo. Mi mundo giraba a mi alrededor y yo estaba prácticamente quieta. Cualquier movimiento me dolía, y era porque por dentro estaba empezando a deshacerme. Los ojos me dolían, las manos me temblaban, el pecho parecía a punto de reventar…

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a Sabina sentada en la cama con una muñeca de mi hija en las manos. Sabina se había convertido en una niña preciosa de diez años, de pelo castaño claro y una sonrisa que iluminaría Madrid. Una sonrisa que no había visto desde que llegó a casa.

Ella levantó la cabeza en cuanto me escuchó. Yo también la miré. Tras unos segundos sus ojos se inundaron y se los secó con fuerza. Yo cogí aire y me senté a su lado. Acariciaba el pelo de la muñeca de Noah.

-Quiero que vuelva…-Murmuró. Yo me resquebrajé-. Era mi mejor amiga. Quiero… quiero que Noah vuelva.

Me rompí. Me encogí en mí misma y, con las manos en la cara, comencé a llorar. Ella lloraba también. Estaba siendo un día muy duro para todos. Para todos excepto para Iker, que jugaba con Sergio en su habitación, sin extrañarse demasiado sobre todo aquello. Para él, su hermana estaba en casa de una amiga y lo de la noche anterior fue solo una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla de la que yo deseaba despertar. **(*)**

La tarde pasó horriblemente lenta y no hubo apenas noticias. Los invitados fueron marchándose y Silvia y Pepa por fin dejaron de llorar. Tenían la vista nublosa y horribles dolores de cabeza producidos por el llanto.

Ambas tenían un miedo terrible a quedarse solas. Porque parecería que la niña estaba allí, peleándose con su hermano, riendo, jugando… Pero no. Estaban solas. Ellas e Iker.

Pepa cerró las cortinas, ya era tarde y no quería que su hijo viera todos los policías que seguían buscando pruebas por la zona.

-Venga campeón, a dormir-Dijo la morena alzándolo por encima de su cabeza.

Iker rio y Pepa notó como su corazón latía. Seguía viva al fin y al cabo, y no sola. Silvia la necesitaba y no iba a dejarla abandonada, sola con su tristeza. Intentaría verlo todo de manera positiva frente a ella, para no alarmarla, para que no se sintiera peor. Y estaría siempre a su lado para que no se sintiese sola con respecto a la batalla en la que estaba participando. Una batalla contra ella misma, contra el tiempo, contra sus sentimientos negativos… Una batalla contra esos pensamientos que a veces le venían a la cabeza, esos pensamientos que le gritaban que su hija no iba a volver.

También estaba Iker. Su precioso hijo, alegre, lleno de salud. Ese niño al que por suerte no le había pasado nada y al que debía cuidar. Porque era su madre y quien estaba en peligro era su hermana mayor, aquella que en unos años le ayudaría con los deberes y le peinaría con gomina para impresionar a la persona que le gusta.

-¿Puedo ver tele un _atito_?-Preguntó el niño.

Pepa negó con la cabeza sacando una falsa sonrisa.

-Haz caso a mamá-Añadió Silvia, que acababa de entrar. Seguía con los ojos hinchados y apenas había cenado nada. Ni ella ni Pepa.

Ninguna de las dos tenía gana de escuchar a Iker quejarse, patalear, llorar y gritar, y temían que la situación les hiciera reñirle exageradamente y asustar al pequeño. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, él puso cara de pena y asintió. Fue a la habitación seguido de sus dos madres quienes apenas daban crédito a lo que veían. Simplemente se metió en la cama, aceptando lo que le habían impuesto.

Y es que Iker era pequeño, pero cualquier niño entiende los gestos. Él no era como Noah, que se olía a kilómetros alguna pelea de sus madres y sabía alejarse antes de que estallaran. Él apenas las había visto pelear ya que Pepa y Silvia habían estado muy bien desde que el nuevo miembro de la familia llegó. Además, de las pocas discusiones que habían tenido, el niño no se había enterado de la mayoría, porque su hermana sabía cuándo irse y no contestar.

-Ahora no les digas nada-Le solía aconsejar Noah cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-¿_Po_ qué?

-Porque están hablando de cosas de mayores, y cuando pasa eso tienes que callarte y no molestar. Si no se enfadarán aún más.

Iker no lo entendía muy bien, pero conocía aquella mirada que le había lanzado mamá Silvia. Una mirada llena de tristeza, una mirada cansada. Él lo único que sabía era que en esos momentos debía hacer caso si no quería hacer más daño.

Sus madres lo besaron y antes de apagar la luz miró la cama de su hermana.

-Mami-Las llamó-. ¿Cuándo _vene_ Noah?

Silvia sintió que se le encogía el corazón y prefirió salir de la habitación sin contestar. Pepa se frotó los ojos para intentar eliminar cualquier rastro de tristeza que pudiera preocupar al niño y le acarició el pelo.

-Pronto, cariño. Muy pronto.

Él asintió y se acurrucó bajo la sábana. Pepa apagó la luz y entrecerró la puerta. En el pasillo vio a Silvia, que estaba apoyada en la pared con la mano en la boca.

-Mi amor…-Murmuró Pepa acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-No puedo…-Susurró comenzando a temblar otra vez-. No puedo más…

Pepa continuaba guardándose las lágrimas y apretó a su novia contra ella, acariciándole el pelo.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Te lo prometo.

Silvia no asintió. Se apretó más a Pepa y después se separó para secarse las lágrimas.

-Vamos a la cama, a lo mejor… a lo mejor si descansamos lo veremos todo de diferente manera.

-Ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme un rato en el salón.

Silvia la miró intentando expresar otra cosa que no fuera tristeza, rotura o preocupación, pero no pudo. Sabía que la morena se lo estaba guardando todo para no preocuparla aunque ahora lo volvería a soltar a solas. Un poco por no empeorar la situación, un poco porque le avergonzaba que la vieran tan débil…Fuese por lo que fuese, Silvia deseaba por una parte que se desahogara con ella, pero por otra prefería no verla llorar, porque se desmoronaría del todo.

Se acercó de nuevo a Pepa para darle un corto beso en los labios húmedos y fue hacia el dormitorio. A mitad de camino se paró, pensándoselo mejor. No era justo que Pepa estuviera apoyándola y ella no pudiera hacer nada. No era justo que Silvia tuviese que dejarse apoyar mientras veía como la mujer a la que más amaba estaba sufriendo incluso más que ella pero no era capaz de demostrarlo abiertamente.

Se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos. Se paró frente a Pepa y la miró a los ojos, prácticamente viendo su interior. Con las manos temblorosas la cogió de la coronilla y tiró de su cabeza hasta colocarla en su hombro.

Pepa no dijo nada. Aquel gesto significaba "llora, necesitas desahogarte y estoy contigo".

La morena dejó caer la primera lágrima, y la segunda, y la tercera. Dejo que el llanto fluyera y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Silvia. Arrugó su camiseta por la espalda y con cada lágrima que caía recordaba a Noah.

-Mi hija…-Murmuró-. Que me devuelvan a mi hija…

Silvia también lloraba. Cerró los ojos deseando de nuevo que al abrirlos la niña estuviera allí, sonriéndoles. Acarició el pelo moreno de Pepa. Era preferible que se desahogaran ahora, mañana tenían mucho en qué pensar y no debían dejarse las cosas dentro. Porque cuando Silvia se lo escondía todo, acababa estallando en llantos y debilidades. Le fallaban las piernas y comenzaba a temblar, como ahora. Pero Pepa, si no se desahogaba… Era capaz de coger la mágnum, salir a la calle y matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre el ella y su objetivo: encontrar a Noah.

20 de Abril

David cogió aire antes de entrar a la habitación. Sabía de sobras con lo que se encontraría y no le gustaba nada. Sudaba y tenía los puños apretados pero huir podría ser peor. Abrió con un poco de miedo y finalmente entró. En la sala vio a Paz, a sus dos hermanos y al mismísimo Gordo en persona. Tragó saliva.

-Bienvenido, hermanito-Dijo Iván-. Por fin has podido salir de la trena ¿eh?

David no contestó.

-No hagas caso a este imbécil-Añadió Alec-. Estamos un poco mosqueados contigo, tío. Al final te pillaron.

-Fue una emboscada-Dijo por primera vez, serio.

Paz bufó y él le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Yo quería a la pelirroja-Habló el Gordo. David se tensó enseguida-. Y no me la has traído.

David era el pequeño de tres hermanos. Eran un trío bastante peculiar que el Gordo adoraba por las cualidades que cada uno tenía. Iván, el mayor, era un dios de la informática, Alec, el segundo, era un manipulador excelente y David… David era capaz de observar el más mínimo detalle. Juntos eran invencibles, o eso suponía, ya que en sus planes no entraba que el pequeño verdaderamente se hubiese enamorado –u obsesionado, más bien- de Silvia ni que el mayor hubiese sentido algo especial por Noah. Una sensación de protección que no todos tenían. Él tenía una hija que murió con cinco años, asesinada. Desde entonces forma parte de la banda. Y Noah le recordaba tanto a ella…

-Pero ella estaba de nuestra parte. Si vuelvo y…

-Y tanto que vas a volver-Intervino Paz. Era la mano derecha del Gordo por lo que a este no le importaba demasiado que se metiera en la conversación-. Vas a ir para convencerla de que se una.

-¿Por qué no contactasteis con ella?  
-Creemos que se ha vuelto al lado bueno-Comentó Iván-. Pero no estamos seguros, quizás lo ha hecho para proteger a sus hijos.

-Entonces quizás no quiera volver-Opinó David.

Todos a su alrededor sonrieron. El Gordo soltó una carcajada y Alec se levantó.

-Ven conmigo, hermanito.

Pasaron por un pasillo trasero y llegaron a una habitación. Encendieron la luz y se pudo ver un cristal como el de la propia comisaría. Detrás había una habitación con juguetes, una cama mullida y un montón de libros. Sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados, una niña medio llorosa. Una niña que, aunque con dos años más, le sonaba muchísimo.

David miró a su hermano sin creérselo.

-¿Noah?

-La misma.

-Pero… ¡Habéis secuestrado a la niña!-Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Estáis locos?

-Seguimos órdenes. Además, será por poco tiempo, solo hasta que nos aseguremos de que la mujer quiere colaborar.

David miró a Noah y negó con la cabeza. No le dolía verla ahí, le daba igual la niña, solo le importaba Silvia. Además, tenía miedo. Si la niña lo veía acabaría reconociéndolo y hablando de él en la comisaría. Lo volverían a meter en la cárcel y bastante mal lo había pasado allí.

Paz entró a la habitación con una bandeja en la que había un plato de sopa caliente y un poco de pescado. Miró con aires de superioridad al recién llegado y sacó una llave del bolsillo con la cual abrió la habitación de Noah.

-Noah, es la hora de comer.

La niña la miró asustada, pero también enfadada. Aquella valentía convertida en ira procedía de su madre, sin duda. Tenía mucho carácter.

-Déjame.

-Tienes que comer.

-¡No!

Paz apretó los labios. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no hacer daño a la niña porque eso significaría la no colaboración de Silvia, por tanto el posible asesinato de la niña, y así, un delito más acumulado. Apretó la bandeja y la dejó en el escritorio.

Salió de la habitación sabiendo de sobras que no comería. Desde el día anterior no había comido nada y tenían que cuidar de ella.

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó David.

-A llamar a Iván, él es el único capaz de convencerla de que coma.

-Se le dan bien los críos, ya sabes, y más después de lo que pasó-Añadió Alec mirando a su hermano y refiriéndose a la pérdida de la sobrina de ambos hacía unos años.

-Sigo insistiendo en que esto es una locura-Admitió David.

-Pues deja de dar por culo, porque ya tienes la maleta en la puerta. Ve a San Antonio e intenta hablar con Silvia como puedas. Si no te llevas la paliza y lo sabes.

-Si no te matan…-Murmuró Iván apareciendo por la puerta-. Tío, no matan a la niña porque no pueden hacer que parezca un suicidio, pero te digo yo que en cuanto dejes de servirles… Pum. Balazo en la sien y tus huellas en la misma pistola que te disparó. Son profesionales.

David suspiró y asintió. Profesionales. También él lo era y no iba a dejarse asesinar tan fácilmente.

Escuchó a la niña toser con la mano en el pecho y le echó un vistazo. Conocía su enfermedad aunque no sabía si ya había dejado el aerosol o no. A Noah se le habían saltado las lágrimas por el esfuerzo. Cogió aire con dificultad.

David acabó de pensarlo. No tenía otra opción, por lo que asintió a sus hermanos y salió de la habitación. Iba en dirección al barrio de San Antonio.

…

-¡_Mamos_, tita!-Exclamó Iker tirando de la mano de Lola.

La mujer le sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-¡_Mamos_!-Repitió Sergio. Siempre repetía todo lo que "su primo" decía.

-Ya va, ya va. Pero… ¿A que no habéis cogido los muñecos?

-Es verdad. ¡Corre, Sergio!

Sergio soltó la mano de su abuela y corrió tras Iker. Los escucharon rebuscar entre los juguetes de la habitación y Lola acarició el brazo de su hermana.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Hecha una mierda…-Murmuró-. Pero un poco más despejada.

-Gracias por llevarte a Iker, cuñada-Dijo Pepa-. Entre Sergio, Sabina y él tienes montada una guardería en casa.

-No te preocupes, es la única manera en la que puedo ayudar ahora.

Cierto. Todos los demás estaban muy ocupados. Se habían acabado las veinticuatro horas de espera oficiales y todos estaban dispuestos a encontrar a la niña. Silvia se quedaría en casa contestando las llamadas telefónicas que no habían dejado de sonar en todo el día, apuntando cosas tan absurdas como números, moléculas de ADN o matrículas. Información de coches robados, nombres falsos… Todo estaba apuntado en diversas libretas que ya tenía más que preparadas. Su casa se había transformado de pronto en una central de información donde ella era la principal afectada, y si Iker estaba correteando por la casa tendría que echarle un vistazo demasiado a menudo y no tendría tiempo.

Pepa saldría de vigilancia y, si tenía suerte, de persecución. Iría en un coche camuflado con Montoya, Lucas y Sara y teniendo siempre conectados a Rita y Curtis al otro lado del pinganillo. Ya era hora de actuar y si tenían que dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad, lo harían.

-¡Ya!-Aseguró Iker.

-¡Ya!-Repitió Sergio.

-Pues venga, que ya mismo llega Sabina y nos vamos al parque.

-¡Bien!-Gritaron al unísono.

Pepa se colocó en cuclillas y sonrió a su hijo, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Me das un beso?

-¡Sí!

Estiró los brazos para abrazarla también y apretó los labios contra la mejilla de su madre. Apretó todo lo que pudo y la morena se tiró al suelo, exagerando la situación.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Eso es porque me quieres mucho?

-¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!

Pepa lo besó también con fuerza y le hizo unas cosquillitas en la barriga. El niño rio. Miró después a Silvia y también la besó.

-¡Adiós, mamá!

-Adiós, cielo.

Lola les dedicó otra mirada de apoyo, aunque también ella sufría por su sobrina. Salió por la puerta con los dos niños de la mano y cuando las dueñas de la casa se quedaron solas, suspiraron a la vez.

-Voy a por la reglamentaria-Dijo Pepa dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Silvia la miró con aquella mirada triste que la perseguía desde que su hija desapareció hacía dos días. Se frotó los brazos, un poco por cobijo, otra por los escalofríos que sentía de vez en cuando si sentía esas punzadas dolorosas en el pecho.

Pasó frente a la habitación de sus hijos y sonrió un poco al ver los juguetes de Iker por el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlos y cuando levantó la mirada, apretó los puños.

La huella blanca de su hija encima de su cabecero y su nombre en letras finas, negras.

La pelirroja se levantó con un nudo en el estómago y miró seria aquel dibujo. Escuchó a Pepa llegar y después entrar para quedarse junto a ella, seria.

Silvia apretó los labios y acarició la pared, tocando la huella de Noah. Dejó salir un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

Pepa tragó saliva y notó un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Sabía que Silvia quería que lo sacara todo, pero no podía. Para la morena, su deber era sostener a su pareja siempre, mantenerla bien sujeta y evitar que cayese al suelo de bruces. Si ella misma caía no pasaba nada, lo único que deseaba era que, al caer, Silvia no fuese detrás.

Pepa se acercó más lentamente y alargó el brazo hasta posar su mano encima de la de la pelirroja. La acarició con ternura y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Todo va a salir bien-Silvia no contestó. Seguía llorando silenciosamente, aun cuando pensaba que era imposible dejar caer más lágrimas-. Cariño, ten esperanza. ¿Confías en mí?

Silvia asintió. Apartó la mano de la pared para secarse las lágrimas y miró a Pepa. Volvió a asentir.

-Todo va a salir bien…-Murmuró como pudo-. Mi niña va a volver.

-Claro-La abrazó con fuerza y miró el reloj. Se separó de ella-. Me tengo que ir, tengo que recoger a Sara antes de ir a comisaría.

-Vale. Ten cuidado.

-Sí. Ya verás como todo se pasará pronto-La besó con dulzura, esperando que aquel beso hiciera desaparecer la acidez de estómago que de nuevo había aparecido.

-Te quiero-Dijo la pelirroja secándose las últimas lágrimas cuando se separaron.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor.

…

El silencio se había apoderado del coche. Pepa conducía mirando a la carretera fijamente mientras que su sobrina miraba por la ventana, ausente. Negó con la cabeza sumida en sus propios pensamientos sin entender por qué se habían llevado a su prima y, por desgracia, comprendiendo el sufrimiento de Silvia. ¿Y si ella perdiese a Sergio? No sabría si podía levantarse de la cama.

-Supongo que debería hacerlo para encontrar a mi hijo-Pensó.

A quien no comprendía tan bien era a Pepa. Sabía de sobras que estaba mal, fatal, pero según Silvia, no lloraba ni la mitad de veces que ella. Eso sí, había hecho varios viajes al baño para vomitar.

-Es algo psicológico-Le había dicho Lucas-. Es su mecanismo de autodefensa, en vez de llorar, vomita.

A la rubia no le parecía muy lógico pero ¿qué era lógico cuando secuestraban a tu hijo? Era algo tan grande, tan doloroso que… que no parecía ser posible de explicar. Algunos gritan, se autolesionan, enferman, mueren o incluso ríen histéricamente. ¿Qué se hacía cuando un hijo desaparece?

-Me preocupas-Dijo por fin Sara abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Me harías un favor si te preocuparas por encontrar a Noah y no por mí.

-Tita…

-Estoy bien-Contestó tajante cuando paró en un semáforo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Y no solo a mí, también a Silvia. Te lo estás guardando todo.

La morena apretó el volante.

-No me lo estoy guardando todo. He vomitado, he llorado a solas, también con Silvia… Simplemente pienso que ahora es mejor estar con la mente fría para…-Cogió aire y apretó suavemente el acelerador-… Para encontrar a mi hija.

-Te entiendo, pero la mente fría debes mantenerla ahora, no cuando estás en casa.

-Sara… Déjalo, por favor.

-Solo me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero…-La miró unos segundos y se frotó los ojos. Sentía de nuevo esas ganas de vomitar, pero iban disminuyendo a medida que las ganas de llorar crecían. Se dio cuenta de que Sara estaba realmente asustada por la situación-. Pero es que no puedo…

-¿Por qué?

Pepa se pasó la lengua por los labios y tragó saliva.

-No quiero preocupar a Silvia. Ella… Ella está prácticamente arrastrándose por el suelo ahora mismo. Y yo intento levantarla, lo intento pero…-Sin querer comenzó a llorar. Cuando empezaba ya no podía parar-. Pero es que no sé si tengo fuerzas ya... A veces intento cargarla a mi espalda y conseguir que siga adelante pero acabo cayéndome yo también. Porque es muy duro, porque… Porque Noah no está.

Pepa se frotó la nariz, puso el intermitente y paró frente al aparcamiento de comisaría. Sara le cogió de la mano.

-No se lo he comentado a Silvia porque parece no recordarlo pero… pero no le hemos dado la medicina en dos días-Sara frunció el ceño, no se había parado a pensar en eso-. No sé qué puede pasar si está mucho tiempo sin tomarla… Yo… Yo también necesito que me digan que todo va a salir bien. Que me digan que mi hija está a salvo, que vamos a encontrarla…

-Todo va a salir bien, Pepa-La morena miró a su sobrina y se abrazó a ella-. Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona antes de que crees.

Estuvieron unos minutos más así, abrazadas, esperando que a Pepa se le pasase el llanto. Cuando se separó de Sara se frotó la nariz y se secó las últimas lágrimas que esperaba dejar caer ese día. Fue a sacarse un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta y una cajita roja de terciopelo salió sin querer de ahí, cayendo en los pies de Sara. La rubia se agachó para cogerla y antes de abrirla, Pepa se la arrebató.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pepa se puso el pañuelo bajo la nariz y después suspiró.

-Nada., una… una tontería.

-¿Una tontería preocupante o…?

-No, para nada, es que pensaba… nada-Se guardó la cajita en el bolsillo de nuevo cogió el volante, apretando el acelerador para meter el coche en el aparcamiento de comisaría.

Sara la miraba extrañada y mientras su tía le prestaba atención al retrovisor, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita.

-¡Sara!-Exclamó Pepa.

La rubia no hizo caso y abrió la cajita. Un pequeño y simple anillo se erguía en el centro de la caja aterciopelada. Era una alianza. Sara miró con la boca abierta a Pepa.

-Pero… esto…

-¿Me lo devuelves y nos ponemos en marcha de una vez?-Preguntó seria.

-¡Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Silvia otra vez!-Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Pepa suspiró y salió del coche. Su sobrina hizo lo mismo.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero ha pasado todo esto y…

-¡Después!-Pepa la miró-. Después, cuando encontremos a Noah, le vas a pedir matrimonio.

-Solo…-Tragó saliva, le costaba decirlo-. Solo si la encontramos.

-Lo vamos a hacer-Aseguró-. Te lo prometo, ya verás. Y después…-Le devolvió la cajita-. Después vas a darle a la niña una de las mejores sorpresas.

Pepa, por primera vez en varios días, sonrió. Su sobrina tenía mucha fe en encontrar a su hija. Sus ánimos subieron un poco y también su esperanza. La encontrarían. Tuviera que dar su vida por ella o no, iba a encontrar a su pequeña.

**Silvia**

**(*)** Las seis de la tarde y ninguna llamada relevante. Pepa me llamó sobre las cuatro para preguntarme si había noticias, para saber si estaba bien y para decirme que ella lo estaba. Yo tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. Era causado por el continuo llanto, no hacía falta ser médico para saberlo. Me dolían los ojos, me escocía la garganta y la migraña no tenía intenciones de desaparecer.

Llamaron a la puerta y me levanté del sofá un tanto sorprendida. ¿Noticias? ¿Noticias… buenas? Solté el bolígrafo y apagué la televisión. Me froté los ojos hinchados para asegurarme de que no estaba llorando –porque no, ya no sabía siquiera cuando lloraba- y abrí la puerta.

Me paralicé.

Era David. Con más barba, con la mirada más cansada… pero David. No supe cómo reaccionar. Apreté los puños y me preparé para correr, aunque él se dio cuenta de esto último.

-Espera, espera, espera. Vengo a hablar-Me dijo con una voz ronca.

Siendo sincera, estaba más enfadada que asustada. Él era uno de ellos, de los que se llevaron a mi hija. Aun así, estaba en la cárcel cuando todo sucedió. ¿Era también culpable?

-Vete…-Murmuré. Me aferré a la puerta, preparándome por si tenía que cerrarle la puerta de golpe.

-No, escúchame.

-No sé qué quieres ni qué…

-Sé dónde está Noah.

Aflojé los puños, destensé los músculos y mi vista se nubló. Parpadeé varias veces. Intenté hablar pero no pude. Sabía dónde estaba mi hija, eso por lo menos me decía que estaba viva. Si es que no estaba mintiendo, claro…

-Déjame hablar contigo, Silvia. Yo no sabía nada sobre lo de tu hija, te lo prometo. No sé cómo supieron que ese día partíamos hacia Italia pero por lo menos tú pareces haberte librado de la cárcel. Les dijiste que estabas con ellos, ¿no?

-¿Qué…?

Callé de inmediato. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Entre los dos años transcurridos desde la emboscada en el aeropuerto y ahora el secuestro de Noah se me había olvidado que él pensaba que yo era su novia, y más aún, que estaba con su grupo. Tenía mirada sincera, un poco desquiciada, pero sincera. Aún temblorosa le dejé pasar y cuando cerré la puerta a nuestras espaldas, él sonrió. Me quiso abrazar pero me aparté. Fue un acto reflejo pero… pero no creo que pudiera seguir con la farsa de todos modos. En un descuido suyo iría a por mi pistola y al volver le pegaría un tiro o lo detendría. Cualquier cosa para no tener que volver a mentir, a infiltrarme o peor aún, a besarle. No tenía fuerzas para eso, apenas tenía fuerzas para vivir.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y…-Comencé excusándome por no querer abrazarle.

-Te comprendo. Necesitas tiempo y encontrar a Noah. Cuando la encuentres volveremos a empezar y…

-¿Dónde está?-Le corté.

-Eso no puedo…

-David-Prácticamente le supliqué-. Dime dónde está la niña.

Se puso más serio y se señaló la camiseta. Tenía un micrófono.

-No puedo. Nos matarían a los dos.

Quise llorar de nuevo y no pude contenerme cuando le cogí la mano. Se la apreté y le miré a los ojos.

-Dime cómo está-Pedí-. Solo quiero saber si está bien.

Él sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Está muy bien.

Suspiré y le solté la mano. Me puse a dar vueltas por el salón y continué llorando. Un poco por pena al imaginarme a Noah asustadísima, un poco por emoción al saber que estaba bien, que estaba viva. Eso me llenó de vida a mí también. David me siguió y cuando me giré lo vi sonreírme con ternura.

-¿Cuándo… cuándo nos la van a devolver?-Pregunté.

-Eso es lo mejor, cariño-Cariño… Aún se pensaba que lo nuestro era verdad. Llevaba micrófonos y no podría detenerle o harían daño a Noah. Tenía que seguirle el juego-. Si vuelves, vuelve la niña.

-Si vuelvo… ¿dónde?

-A la organización-Se sentó en el posa-brazos del sofá y cogió una foto de Noah e Iker que teníamos en la mesita auxiliar-. No has dado noticias en dos años, pero supongo que es normal. Pepa dio a luz.

-Hace dos años, sí-Los datos se amontonaron en mi cabeza y tuve que esforzarme para seguir con aquella mentira. Debía ser buena actriz-. También es mi hijo, tuve que firmar para que no sospecharan.

-Ya…-Se lo pensó un momento-. Pero no os habéis vuelto a casar ¿no?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Volvernos a casar… Nunca lo había pensado. Pepa y yo estábamos realmente bien y quizás, si no hubiese pasado todo esto, nos habríamos pensado eso de casarnos otra vez.

-No, no iba a cagarla de esa manera.

Él volvió a sonreír y dejó la foto en la mesita. Me miró.

-Pues menos mal, porque sino nuestro plan se iría al garete y tú perderías a tu hija.

Me tensé. No quería ni pensarlo siquiera.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…-Lo vi nervioso. Se levantó del posa-brazos y me cogió la mano-. Los de la organización piensan que has vuelto al otro bando, al de los polis. No están muy seguros de entregaros a la niña porque creen que es una buena forma de teneros bien sujetas. Pero si se aseguran de que estás de nuestro lado, no nos hace falta Noah. Te tenemos a ti.

-Pues podéis estar seguros de que estoy de vuestra parte.

Lo dije demasiado rápido aunque él no pareció notarlo. La desesperación de no tener a mi hija me debilitaba y ellos lo sabían. David estaba un poco más ciego. ¿Me amaba entonces de verdad?

-Lo sé, yo te creo. Pero ellos son un poco más escépticos.

-Y…. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo demuestro que soy de los vuestros?-_¿Cómo consigo que me devuelvan a Noah_? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Lola llegaría de un momento a otro con Iker. No quería que mi hijo conociera a David. No quería poner en peligro la vida de otra persona más.

-Cásate conmigo-Contestó cortante.

Se me volvió a nublar la vista. Muchas palabras, muchos sucesos, muchas propuestas y solo una decisión para salvar la vida de Noah. Casarme con David… Parecía fácil. Fácil dentro de lo que cabe, porque hasta acostarme con él me parecería fácil con tal de encontrar a mi hija.

Pero había que pensarlo bien. A largo plazo, ¿qué significaba? Atarme más y más a la organización, a Alec y al Gordo, y no poder dejar la farsa. Si esto pasaba quizás tendría que asesinar, tendría que acostarme con David e incluso podría utilizarme contra Pepa. Pero a corto plazo… significaba salvar a Noah. Apartar el peligro de mi familia y quizás obtener más tiempo para que los nuestros se preparasen y pudieran acabar con todo por fin.

El objetivo primordial, recuperar a mi hija, me cegó. De todas formas actué para no levantar sospechas a los que escuchaban tras los micros.

-Pide… Pídemelo bien…-Murmuré con una sonrisa como si me hiciera muchísima ilusión.

Él se puso más nervioso todavía y se arrodilló sonriendo. Tragó saliva y sacó una bolsita de color oro de dónde sacó un anillo precioso.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
Apreté los puños.

-Sí. Me caso contigo, David.

Él se levantó triunfal y me abrazó. Nos besamos. No pude ni sentir asco porque en mi cabeza solo estaba Noah. Noah, Iker y Pepa, por supuesto. Lo separé cuando intensificó el beso. Era demasiado pronto, no estaba preparada psicológicamente y mi hermana estaba a punto de llegar.

-Espera, espera-Dije-. Sabéis que podéis confiar en mí, pero cómo sé que yo puedo hacerlo. Quiero a mi hija, David.

-Y la tendrás.

-La quiero ya. Devolvedme a mi hija, casémonos en… en una semana y nos vamos juntos-Escuché la voz de Iker en el aparcamiento, fuera. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que David no había reparado en él y sonreí seductora. Le provocaría para conseguir lo que quería y no haríamos nada porque llamarían a la puerta antes de que pudiera tocarme- Tú y yo a Italia, para siempre-Le cogí del cuello de la camisa y me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios- Le contaré a Pepa que siempre le fui infiel, que te quiero a ti… La custodia de los niños para ella y tú y yo trabajaremos codo con codo para la organización.

-Eso me gusta…-Susurró él con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios-. Pero... Tus hijos….

-Lo tengo pensado. Cuando sean más mayores los llevaremos con nosotros.

-¿Con nosotros?-Preguntó aunque con poco interés. Yo ya le estaba desabrochando la camisa.

-Son mis hijos y los quiero...-Le mordí el labio inferior y él sonrió.

-Vale… Organizaremos la boda para la semana que viene y mañana tendrás a tu hija durmiendo en su cama con los peluches de nuevo. Pero ahora…

Llamaron a la puerta. Salvada, lo sabía. Le di un beso travieso y lo hice esconderse tras la puerta. Lola entró y mi hijo me pidió que lo alzara. Cuando nadie miraba David salió. Todo parecía muy fácil. Bueno, según se mirase. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que esta vez se lo contaría todo a Pepa. Nada de secretos, nada de mentiras. Todo debía salir bien para que me devolvieran a Noah sana y salva. Lola me sonrió feliz al verme más alegre, yo no disimulé. Conociendo a los de la organización querrían tenerlo todo controlado. La boda no sería en Madrid para pasar más desapercibidos, tendría que invitar a toda la comisaría para que los de la mafia los tuvieran a todos en el punto de mira… Y después ya se vería. Yo lo único que sabía era que mañana tendría a mi hija entre mis brazos otra vez, lo demás… Lo demás no me importaba. **(*)**

Pepa cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza. Estaba estresada, agobiada. Llegaba a casa tarde, cansada y desesperada. Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche y no habían encontrado nada. Ni una señal, ni un testigo, ni una minúscula pista… Nada. Antes de subir los escalones se apoyó en la pared y se secó las lágrimas. La situación le podía, definitivamente le podía. Desde por la mañana temprano hasta más de media noche buscando, sufriendo por su pequeña en vano. Vio la luz del salón encendida y frunció el ceño. ¿Silvia despierta a esa hora? No solía ser así. Cuando se sentía mal se metía pronto a la cama para pensar, llorar o intentar dormirse, esperando que al despertar todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Pero esta vez, cuando Pepa abrió la puerta y entró en casa, se la encontró sentada en el sofá, mirándose las manos y con la tele apagada. La morena suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola mi amor-Dijo dándole un abrazo.

Silvia sonrió cansada y se apretó más a ella.

-Hola.

-¿Iker está dormido?

-Sí, hoy ha jugado mucho.

-Me alegro. Lo mejor que hemos hecho ha sido mantenerlo al margen.

Silvia se pasó la lengua por los labios, se separó de su pareja y parpadeó varias veces intentando tranquilizarse.

-Tengo que contarte algo-Comentó consiguiendo preocupar a la morena.

Silencio. Pepa apretó los puños.

-No…-Susurró con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no es eso-Se apresuró a aclarar Silvia.

Pepa se dio cuenta de que se había tensado sin querer. Soltó todo el aire acumulado por la boca y apretó la mano de Silvia para que la suya dejase de temblar. Por un segundo se había imaginado la peor de las noticias.

-¿Entonces?  
-David ha venido.

Silencio de nuevo. Pepa no dijo nada, se quedó un poco paralizada. Tragó saliva, la miró inquisitiva y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-David… Ha salido de la cárcel.

La morena se pasó lentamente las manos a la cabeza y se levantó.

-Joder…-Murmuró. Se bajó las manos de la cabeza y con una se tapó la boca. Miró a su novia un tanto preocupada y se acercó a ella-. ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja sonrió.

-No me ha hecho nada, tranquila.

Pepa se volvió a separar y suspiró.

-Es que todo viene junto, coño.

Silvia la vio dar vueltas por el salón y prefirió lanzarlo todo de una vez, ir al grano. Si no lo hacía pronto se acabaría arrepintiendo.

-Sabe dónde está Noah.

Silencio otra vez. Se escucharon unas gotitas caer. Empezaba a llover. Pepa miró seria a su novia y se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas de Silvia. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabe…? ¿Sabe dónde está mi hija?

Silvia asintió. La morena apretó los puños y Silvia los acarició. Entonces le regaló a su pareja una sonrisa que parecía que no iba a volver y algo en el interior de Pepa se agitó. ¿Ilusión? ¿Esperanza?

-Nos la van a devolver, cariño-El labio inferior le temblaba y la sonrisa parecía a punto de quebrarse-. Mañana la tendremos de vuelta.

Pepa no aflojó los puños en un principio, pero si el ceño. Cogió aire y bajó la mirada hasta las manos que sin darse cuenta había entrelazado con las de la pelirroja.

-¿Habéis hablado? Noah… ¿Noah va a volver?

Finalmente Silvia comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y asintió con una diminuta sonrisa temblorosa. Se aferró al cuello de su mujer y la abrazó. Pepa aún estaba un poco desconcertada pero enseguida estiró los brazos y abrazó también a su mujer.

-Mañana. Mañana vuelve nuestra niña, Pepa.

La morena sonrió aunque las lágrimas se mezclaban con su sonrisa. Muchas emociones, muchas noticias juntas. Demasiadas ideas dando vueltas…

Pepa se separó de Silvia y se secó las lágrimas. Cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué se la han llevado?

La pelirroja tragó saliva y le pidió con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. Se dejó las manos en la cara unos segundos para hablar con la mente más o menos fría y serena y miró a Pepa muy seria.

-¿Recuerdas la infiltración? ¿MI infiltración?-Puso énfasis en el pronombre. La más alta asintió. Cómo para olvidarla… casi vuelven a separarse-. Pues ellos aún creen que estoy en la organización y que os la estoy jugando a vosotros. Se llevaron a la niña para controlarnos. Parece ser que nos quieren a nosotras, y Noah podría ser una buena moneda de cambio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la dejan marcharse?

-Bueno…-Jugó con sus dedos-. Me quieren a mí. Me quieren a mí para llegar a ti, a tu hermano o a mi padre, no lo sé. Solo sé que puedo intercambiarme por Noah.

Pepa frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu cabeza por la de Noah?

-No, no es eso. Mañana tenemos a la niña y yo, dentro de una semana, solo tengo que entrar, sacar información y, cuando lo haga, los nuestros podrán proceder a la detención. Mientras estáis a salvo, tú y los niños.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?

-A mí no van a hacerme daño, Pepa.

La morena volvió a negar con la cabeza y se levantó de nuevo del sofá. Llevaba todo el día con dolor de estómago y al llegar a casa parecía haberse apaciguado. Ahora tenía ganas de vomitar otra vez.

-No-Dijo muy segura-. Pero ni de coña, Silvia.

La pelirroja entreabrió la boca sorprendida y asintió.

-Es por la niña.

-La niña estará en casa sana y salva mañana y según me has dicho entras a la organización en una semana ¿no? Tenemos tiempo suficiente para detenerlos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es tan fácil.

-No sé lo que es fácil y lo que no lo es, solo sé que mañana mi hija vuelve a casa y no pienso dejar que dentro de una semana quien desaparezca sea mi novia.

-¡No voy a desaparecer!

-Baja la voz que Iker está durmiendo.

Silvia se levantó también y se apretó la frente con los dedos. Le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Me escuchas?-Pidió la pelirroja. Pepa la miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-. Si cuando tengamos a Noah en casa piensas atacar, morimos todos. En primer lugar los niños.

-Pues se les esconde.

-No estamos jugando, coño. Estamos hablando de la mafia.

-¡Precisamente! ¿Recuerdas aquellos tíos que entraron en mi apartamento? Hablaron de ti, de violarte y de matarte.

-¿Hace cuánto, Pepa? ¡Casi tres años! Las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Por qué cojones han cambiado?

-¡Porque está David! Porque no va a permitir que me hagan daño y por él es por quien estoy metida dentro de la organización y por quien puede que demos caza al mismísimo gordo.

Pepa bufó y dejó caer los brazos sin creérselo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al sofá. Estaba empezando a entrarle calor. Demasiado estrés, demasiada tensión acumulada.

-O sea, que ahora tengo que darle las gracias.

-No te estoy diciendo eso, joder.

-Ahora tengo que darle las gracias por llegar, infiltrarse en la comisaría, ayudar a los gilipollas que han raptado a mi hija y, por cierto, tirarse a mi novia. ¡Ah, bueno! Fue por un operativo, precisamente el mismo operativo en el que ahora mi novia quiere participar. ¿No será que te da morbillo eso de hacerlo con un chico malo?

Silvia se puso mucho más sería y negó con incredulidad.

-¿Perdona? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Porque si es así, estás totalmente zumbada. Sabes por lo que lo hice y para no engañarte te lo he querido decir ahora porque pensaba que me ibas a apoyar.

-¡Te estoy defendiendo!

-¿Defendiendo? ¡Pepa, joder! ¡Que falta que me llames puta!

-No exageremos las cosas, ¿eh?-Pidió la morena cuando vio que se estaban saliendo de los límites y que empezaban a alzar la voz-. A ver, con calma. Escúchame, ¿quieres?-Silvia suspiró y asintió con poca gana-. Yo lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo. Tú y los niños. En cuanto tengamos a Noah, con lo que ella nos cuente y con las pruebas que podamos sacar de su ropa, será más fácil encontrar a los del grupo de Alec y la mafia. Y tú no tendrás que engañar a nadie, no te matarán, no te violarán, y a la vez, tendremos a los niños sanos y salvos.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, pero resulta que cuando nos entreguen a Noah, ya estarán todos en el punto de mira ya que los de la mafia los querrán tener controlados.

-¿Controlados para qué? Aquí les interesamos nosotras.

-Pero los de comisaría vendrán a la boda y la mafia querrá tenerlos controlados.

-¿Qué boda? ¿Qué me estás contando?

Silvia se mordió el labio inferior. Eso prefería hablarlo mañana, o un día antes de la boda, o… o en cualquier otro momento que no fuera ese. Quería hablarlo sabiendo que Noah estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, sabiendo que Pepa no saltaría a la más mínima porque la tensión habría desaparecido con su hija junto a ellas.

-Bueno…-Se sentó en el sofá y evitó mirarla a los ojos-. David me ha pedido que me case con él.

Pepa seguía con el ceño fruncido y la miró esperando que hablase en serio de una vez. Suspiró.

-¿Ese tío está sano?

-Le he dicho que sí.

La morena la miró un poco más seria, aunque sin entenderlo del todo.

-¿Qué?

-David me ha pedido que me case con él… y yo le he dicho que sí-La pelirroja levantó la mirada y la enfrentó con la de Pepa. ¿Qué decía su mirada? Aparte de desaprobación… ¿Decepción? ¿Enfado?-. Nos casamos en una semana, es decir… el veintisiete de este mes.

Pepa bajó muy lentamente su mirada al suelo y soltó una sonrisa sarcástica. Se hizo el silencio en el salón y de nuevo la morena miró a Silvia.

-No pensabas preguntarme-No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

-Según los de la banda de Alec y los de la mafia, si me caso estoy demostrando mi lealtad hacia ellos y…

-Estás hablando conmigo para no sentirte mal, entonces-Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. Una desde arriba y la otra desde abajo-. Para no sentir que me engañas. Porque esta decisión estaba tomada, ya has empezado la infiltración.

-Sabía que si te preguntaba ibas a negarte rotundamente. Me preocupo por los niños ¿sabes?

-Yo también.

-A veces no lo parece. Pepa, esta es la mejor opción.

La morena negó con la cabeza y la miró con decepción. Soltó un bufido.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, como siempre.

Abandonó la batalla. Le dolía el estómago y la cabeza y sentía que tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones para encontrarse mañana con su hija. No sabía si lo que había dicho estaba bien o mal, si tenía razón o no. Solo sabía que quería defender a Silvia, proteger a sus hijos… y que estaba harta de que su novia no contara con ella para los asuntos más importantes.

Salió del salón y dejó en el sofá a la pelirroja, la cual se echó hacia atrás, apoyada en el respaldo. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró. Su vida era una montaña rusa que subía y bajaba continuamente, con muy pocos intervalos rectos y constantes.

Cogió la chaqueta de Pepa y se levantó dispuesta a ir al dormitorio. Para intentar dormir, para relajarse o, si era posible, para continuar la conversación con más tranquilidad, en la cama, pensando que mañana Noah estaría de nuevo entre sus brazos. Al incorporarse se cayó la cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Pepa y Silvia se extrañó al verlo. Se agachó para cogerla y la abrió, sintiendo de pronto como el corazón bombeaba con más fuerza incluso que durante la discusión.

-No puede ser…-Murmuró.

Fue hasta el dormitorio con zancadas grandes y se encontró a Pepa poniéndose el fino camisón que tanto les gustaba a ambas. Pero Silvia no se fijó en aquel momento en la preciosa figura de su pareja.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó la pelirroja mostrándole la cajita con el anillo.

Pepa la miró y apretó los puños. Se paró un segundo pero luego continuó haciendo lo que cada noche hacía. Deshizo la cama, se sentó en ella, se acomodó…

-Pepa…-Insistió Silvia.

-Un anillo de matrimonio-Contestó ahuecando la almohada-. Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo cuando esto acabase, pero se me han adelantado.

-Cariño…

-No soy partidaria de la bigamia-Dijo tumbándose y metiéndose bajo las sábanas. No lo decía para nada en broma-. Además, ya me he arrepentido.

La pelirroja miró el anillo, a Pepa, y al anillo otra vez. Lo dejó encima de la cajonera y se comenzó a desvestir. No iba a insistir más, no quería empeorar las cosas. Miró la hora y suspiró. Pronto llegaría Noah y deseaba que con ella también viniera la paz a casa. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora era pelearse.


	15. 15 En la salud y en la enfermedad

**15- En la salud y en la enfermedad…**

Escucharon el móvil vibrar y ambas se incorporaron con rapidez. No solía ser así antes, pero desde que se llevaron a Noah estaban más que alerta a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier sonido… a cualquier noticia.

Era el móvil de Silvia, estaba en su mesita de noche. Lo miró con recelo. Cuando lo cogió y vio que era una llamada oculta, le preguntó a Pepa con la mirada.

-Cógelo.

La pelirroja asintió y le dio al botoncito verde. Se lo puso temblorosa en la oreja y escuchó con atención.

-_Sal fuera. Sola. Un movimiento en falso significa la muerte de la niña así que haznos caso._

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Fueron los tres tonos más desagradables que había oído nunca. Suspiró y volvió a cuestionar a Pepa con la mirada si lo había escuchado. Ella asintió y cuando Silvia se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la bata, Pepa también lo hizo.

Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana y fuera continuaba lloviendo.

-¿Vas a ir sola?

-Me han dicho que lo haga.

¿Discutir? ¿Ahora? ¿Con su hija en el punto de mira? La morena volvió a asentir.

-Me quedo con Iker.

Fueron juntas por el pasillo y Pepa se paró en la puerta de la habitación donde el niño dormía. Silvia abrió la puerta de la calle y se aferró a su bata,

-Silvia-La llamó su pareja entes de que saliera-. Llévate el paraguas, está diluviando.

-Sí.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, asustada. No sabía si temblaba por miedo o por nervios, por alegría en realidad. Cogió el paraguas y abrió más la puerta.

Pepa la miraba. Ella estaba más asustada que nerviosa. Iba a tener a su hija de nuevo junto a ella pero… ¿a qué precio?

-Silvia-La llamó de nuevo casi sin querer. La pelirroja volvió a girarse. Pepa recorrió el espacio que las separaba y abrazó a su novia con todo el cariño del mundo. La apretó con fuerza y Silvia lo hizo también. Se dieron un corto beso-. Ten cuidado ¿vale?

-Vale.

Se separaron lentamente y finalmente la pelirroja salió. Pepa fue al salón a mirar por la ventana y vio a Silvia bajar las escaleras, salir del aparcamiento y mirar a ambos lados de la calle.

Allí estaba. La pelirroja vio perfectamente una furgoneta negra y al mirar arriba supo que Pepa la vigilaba. Se sintió en cierta medida un poco más tranquila. Fue caminando calle abajo aferrada al paraguas. El viento parecía decidido a llevárselo y tuvo que inclinarlo un poco para que no se rompiera. Apenas veía la furgoneta por culpa de la densa lluvia.

En la furgoneta la tensión era un poco menos intensa.

-Por allí viene-Dijo Paz mirando por el retrovisor. Era ella la que conducía.

-Allí viene mamá, Noah-Dijo Iván tocándole el hombro. Solo lloró cuando la sacaron de la habitación, imaginándose que le harían daño. Al entrar en la furgoneta y ver allí a Iván, se tranquilizó. Le gustaba ese chico. La trataba bien y no parecía "de los malos". ¿Noah?

La niña tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Respiraba sonoramente y con dificultad. Apenas podía coger aire.

-¿Qué cojones le pasa a la niña?-Preguntó Paz.

-Pues no lo sé…-Murmuró Iván-. Noah-La zarandeó y ella apenas puso resistencia-. Noah, ¿estás bien?

La niña se colocó la mano en el pecho e inhaló el poco aire que le permitían sus dañados pulmones.

-Me… me duele…

Iván miró a David, que iba a su lado, y a Paz.

-Mierda, la niña era asmática-Contestó David aunque nadie le hubiese preguntado-. Por allí viene Silvia, deja a la niña aquí y punto.

-¿Con esta lluvia?

-¡Joder, Iván!-Se quejó Paz-. Deja de dar por culo, coño.

La conductora abrió el pestillo de la puerta trasera y el chico se puso un pasamontañas. Se bajó de la furgoneta.

Silvia se paró en seco y forzó la vista. Aún estaba a unos veinte metros de la furgoneta y la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente. Pudo ver una sombra oscura, un cuerpo que salía del automóvil.

Iván cogió a la niña en brazos y la bajó al suelo. Comenzaron a mojarse sus cabellos, su infantil piel y la ropa ya desgastada. Las pequeñas manos fueron directas al pecho y tosió. Casi no se mantenía en pie.

-Me duele…-Dijo muy bajito.

-Ahí viene tu madre, Noah. Ya va a pasar todo ¿vale?

Silvia vio otra mancha oscura pero no podía identificarla bien. Tan solo cuando la figura más grande desapareció y la furgoneta arrancó, dejando esa pequeña mancha atrás, Silvia reaccionó.

-¡Noah!

La mujer se deshizo de la bata empapada que la cubría, no podía correr con ella. Dando grandes zancadas a toda velocidad pudo llegar hasta su hija, que apenas se movía. Tiritaba y tenía los hombros encogidos.

-¡Noah!

Silvia se tiró al suelo de rodillas y abrazó a su hija, que se dejó caer en los brazos de su madre, tensa, erguida. No hizo ademán siquiera de abrazarse a su madre. Simplemente se dejó caer y, después, sus músculos se destensaron y todo el peso de la niña se apoyó en el cuerpo de aquella madre que, por el momento, solo podía sonreír entre lágrimas y abrazar a su hija.

-Noah, cariño… Ya estás en casa, ya pasó todo…

La separó de sí y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Noah estaba inconsciente. La zarandeó un poco pero estaba completamente lacia.

-Noah-La llamó de nuevo. Puso sus brazos en modo de arco y acunó a su hija como hacía cuando era más pequeña. Le acarició la fría y mojada mejilla. Por las pestañas de la pelirroja caían gotas de agua que todavía le impedían ver bien. Su cuerpo, calado, estaba prácticamente desnudo ya que el fino pijama se había pegado a la piel-. Noah, cielo. ¡Noah! Joder, no, no, no…

Se levantó como pudo con ella en brazos. Le temblaban las piernas por puro miedo, por los nervios, por la preocupación. Aún así sacó fuerzas de donde parecía imposible y corrió hacia casa. La densa lluvia se mezclaba con su vista borrosa causada por las lágrimas y aquel camino a casa estaba siendo el más angustioso que había recorrido nunca. Su hija no respondía, ni siquiera había verificado si respiraba. Estaba asustada, muy asustada.

-¡Pepa!-Exclamó entrando al aparcamiento. La morena ya salía por la puerta ya que las había visto venir por la ventana. Al principio sonrió al ver a la niña, pero con solo observar la mueca de terror y dolor se Silvia supo que lo que venían no eran buenas noticias-. ¡Está inconsciente!

Pepa se dispuso a salir de casa pero se contuvo.

"Piensa con claridad", se decía.

-¡Métela en el coche! ¡Voy a coger a Iker!

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

…

Lucas acarició la espalda de su primo y después la cara de su mujer. Sara estaba apoyada en las paredes del ascensor, preocupada.

-Todo va a salir bien-Aseguró Lucas.

La rubia asintió y miró a Iker. Dormía con tranquilidad apoyado en el hombro de su primo, ajeno a todo lo demás. Sin saber que estaban en un hospital, sin saber que su hermana estaba encamada con una botella de oxígeno que le ayudaba a respirar. Era muy pequeño, aún no tenía tres años… Y bastante mal se sentían Pepa y Silvia por inmiscuir en sus asuntos a Noah como para volver a cometer el mismo error con Iker.

Por eso esa noche la pasaría en casa de su primo Sergio, que ahora dormía con su abuela Lola. Tanto ella como Paco querían ir al hospital pero lo harían cuando Sara volviese. La familia Castro Miranda en la que también entraba parte de comisaría era como una cadena. Si movías el principio se movilizaba toda entera. Unos cuidaban de otros y al final todos acababan ayudando.

Silvia se miraba las manos sentada en la sala de espera. A su lado, Pepa veía como temblaba, aún con las ropas y el pelo mojado. Los del hospital les habían traído por ahora una manta a cada una, ya que Pepa también se había empapado en cuanto dejó a Iker durmiendo en su sillita, en el coche. La morena se quitó su manta y la pasó por encima de los hombros de Silvia, quien, solo con aquel leve gesto, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. Apoyada en Pepa pensó en todo lo que había podido sufrir su hija.

"Por mi culpa", pensaba ella. Su pareja le dio un beso en la frente y la apretó contra sí.

-Ya, mi amor. Venga-La separó de sí y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió intentando reconfortarla-. Piensa simplemente que ya está aquí.

Silvia asintió.

-Es solo que… que no sé lo que necesita ahora. Si habrá sido un susto y ya está, si está traumatizada, si necesitará un psicólogo… No lo sé.

-Yo solo sé que necesito abrazar a mi niña-Dijo Pepa-. Y que ese abrazo podría ser todo lo que Noah necesitase.

-Silvia, Pepa-Las llamó Rita llegando con una bolsa-. Tomad, la ropa.

-Gracias, Rita-Agradeció sinceramente Pepa-. ¿Y Gonzalo?

-Le está comprando un vaso de leche a Sabina, ahora sube.

-¿Sabina viene?

-Yo tampoco lo veo bien-Aclaró la mujer. Se sentó al lado de Silvia-, pero no había más remedio. Quería venir.

Silencio.

-Vamos a cambiarnos-Dijo Silvia levantándose-. Si Noah nos ve así se puede asustar.

-Vale. Si sale el médico os aviso.

Pepa caminaba al lado de su mujer mirando los largos pasillos, las paredes, las salas de espera… Odiaba los hospitales. Silvia estaba más que acostumbrada pero a ella se le ponían los vellos de punta cada vez que entraba en uno. Tragó saliva deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Silvia!-Exclamó una voz de niña al otro lado del pasillo.

Sabina, que hasta ese momento agarraba la mano de Gonzalo, se soltó y corrió hacia su madrina. No le importó que estuviera mojada, se abrazó ella en cuanto pudo. Silvia sonrió apretándola con cariño.

-Este no es sitio para ti.

-Me da igual…-Murmuró. Era una niña muy guapa, madura e inteligente-. ¿Cómo está Noah?

-Aún no ha salido el médico.

-¿Voy a poder verla?

-¿Tú quieres verla?

Ella asintió con fuerza.

-Sabina…-Comenzó Gonzalo.

-Porfa, Gonzalo-Lo miró suplicante-. Porfa.

Él miró a Pepa y esta asintió. Se rindió con un suspiro y Sabina sonrió satisfecha. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madrina y dejó que se marcharan para cambiarse.

No tardaron más de diez minutos. Cuando volvieron, en la sala de espera pudieron ver a Don Lorenzo, a Lola y Paco, que por fin habían llegado, y a los que antes ya estaban: Rita, Gonzalo y Sabina.

Pasados varios minutos más la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Pepa y Silvia se levantaron de inmediato.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Pepa acercándose.

Él las miró a ambas y sacó una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Estable. Al no tomar la medicina sus pulmones se han… digamos "oxidado". Tiene el oxígeno puesto y en cuanto recupere fuerza podrá marcharse. Eso sí, deberá volver al aerosol.

-Pero ¿está fuera de peligro?-Preguntó Silvia.

-Absolutamente fuera de peligro.

Pepa y Silvia se miraron y se apretaron las manos. Los demás sonrieron.

-¿Podemos verla?-Preguntó Lola.

-Se está despertando, sí. Pero es aconsejable que no la agobiéis, entrad de dos en dos.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Las madres de la niña entraron en primer lugar y cuando la vieron no sabían si suspirar de alivió o aguantarse el aire por angustia. Estaba entreabriendo los ojos en una cama demasiado grande para ella con una mascarilla de oxígeno. Verla ahí, con siete años, tan pequeña y ya durmiendo en hospitales… Pepa se frotó los ojos esperando que ninguna lágrima saliera de ellos.

-Noah…-Susurró Silvia colocándose a un lado de la cama. Su novia se colocó al otro-. Noah, cielo…

-¿Ma…? ¿Mamá?

Juntas sonrieron.

-Sí, somos mamá-Aclaró Pepa. Le acarició el pelo y Noah cerró los ojos.

-Quiero… Quiero…

-Shhh-Le pidió Silvia-. No hables ahora, descansa ¿vale?

-Casa-Dijo ella-. Quiero… quiero irme a casa.

-Ya estás en casa, cariño-Intervino Pepa cogiéndole la mano-. ¿Ves? Ya estamos juntas otra vez.

-¿Iker?-Preguntó la niña abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Ya parecía más despierta y se fue acomodando en la cama.

-Está durmiendo en casa de la prima Sara.

Noah las miró a las dos. Primero a una, fijamente, a través de las máscara de oxígeno que también le dificultaba un poco la visión. Después a la otra, con igual profundidad, asegurándose así de que eran ellas. De que eran sus madres.

Entonces puso cara de puchero y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Ya había pasado todo. Estaba en casa. Y no estaba con gente que no conocía, volvía a ver a aquellos a quien más quería. La pesadilla se había acabado.

-Ya está, Noah-Le dijo Silvia dándole un beso en la frente-. ¿Estás asustada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó Pepa-. ¿Frío?

-No os vayáis ¿vale?-Preguntó con inocencia.

¿Qué otra cosa podría decir una niña de siete años un poco asustada? Quería a su familia cerca, como cualquier otro infante. Se secó las lágrimas con dificultad cuando Pepa y Silvia asintieron.

-No nos vamos a ir-Aseguró Pepa.

La morena se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con cuidado. Le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Silvia miró a la puerta y pudo ver como Sabina asomaba la cabeza. Sonrió.

-Alguien quiere verte-Agregó la pelirroja. Miró de nuevo a la puerta-. Pasa.

La niña entró un poco acobardada por el hecho de estar en una habitación de hospital pero en cuanto vio a su amiga, los miedos desaparecieron.

-¡Noni!-Exclamó acercándose a la cama. Ambas niñas sonrieron-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-Dijo con voz ronca-. Bueno, regular.

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó señalando la mascarilla.

-No, esto no duele. Me duele aquí-Se señaló el pecho-. Pero solo un poquito.

-Si quieres yo puedo venir a cuidarte.

Pepa y Silvia se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron mirando la tierna escena de dos amigas que, siendo tan pequeñas, se demostraban su cariño.

-Pero ya mañana salgo del hospital, ¿verdad, mami?-Preguntó mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Verdad-Aseguró Pepa.

-Bueno, pues entonces…-Sabina se lo pensó-. Te prometo que te voy a protegerte para que los hombres malos no te vuelvan a llevar.

-¿Me vas a proteger?-Preguntó Noah con una sonrisa. Ya no parecía nada asustada-. ¿Siempre, siempre, siempre?

-Siempre.

-Sabi.

-¿Qué?

Noah extendió los brazos y Sabina sonrió, se acercó a ella, y se fundieron en un precioso abrazo. Pepa miró a Silvia y le acarició la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos.

Noah ya estaba en casa. Ya tenían de nuevo a su hija con ellas.

26 de Abril

Silvia cepillaba el pelo de su hija mientras, sentadas en el sofá del salón, miraban unos álbumes de fotos. En la cocina se escuchaba a Iker y a Pepa hablar mientras esta hacía la cena. Al niño le gustaba mucho que lo sentaran en la encimera para ver como sus madres cocinaban. Le parecía realmente interesante.

-¿Y ésta?-Preguntó Noah señalando una de las muchas fotos.

-Es mamá en la academia.

Noah arrugó la frente y se acercó más a la foto. Una Pepa muy jovencita, con unos dieciocho años, salía apuntando a un blanco fijo. Silvia sonrió al verla, estaba muy guapa.

Noah pasó otra página y se sorprendió al ver una foto que ocupaba toda una página.

-¡Cuánta gente!-Exclamó Noah-. ¿Cuándo fue esto?

-En el bautizo de la prima Sara.

-¡Hala! Yo ahí no había nacido ¿no?

Silvia dejó de peinarla un segundo y soltó una carcajada. Las medidas de tiempo no era lo que mejor se le daba a su hija.

-No, no habías nacido.

-Este es el abuelo-Aseguró señalando a Don Lorenzo-. Mira mami, el tito Paco no parece Papá Noel.

Silvia volvió a soltar una carcajada. La verdad es que hacía años Paco estaba delgado.

-Mira que pequeña estaba la prima Sara-Silvia señaló el bebé en brazos de Lola y Noah se fijó mejor-. Y estas dos niñas de aquí somos mamá y yo.

Noah miró la foto, se giró para ver a su madre, y volvió a mirar la foto. Bufó.

-¿Esta eres tú?-Preguntó pasando el dedito por la cara de una niña pecosa y mucho más pelirroja que la Silvia actual.

-Sí.

-Tenías pecas.

-Pues como tú.

-Pero tú más.

-Me estás intentando decir que estoy fea ¿verdad?-Noah sonrió con la lengua entre los dientes y negó con la cabeza-. Sí, me estás diciendo que estoy fea.

-Bueno…

Silvia la miró con fingida sorpresa y Noah sonrió aún más. La pelirroja comenzó a darle pellizquitos en la barriga y la niña comenzó a reír.

-¡Tú sí que eres fea!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Suelta! ¡Si ahora eres muy guapa!

Silvia dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la miró fijamente.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Pero es que de pequeña…

Silvia rió. Sabía de sobras que de pequeña había sido más bien feilla, simplemente estaba jugando con su hija. Noah se bajó de las rodillas de su madre y fue a coger otro de los muchos álbumes que estaban en el mueble. Mientras, Silvia ojeó las últimas páginas del que tenía entre manos. Vio una foto de Sara con la edad de su hija y se sorprendió bastante. Se parecían muchísimo.

La pelirroja miró a su hija y la vio agachada, intentando sacar un álbum verde oscuro sin que los demás se cayeran. El pelo se le estaba comenzando a rizas por las puntas y el azul de sus ojos eran menos intenso que cuando tenía un par de años. Quizás se habían equivocado con eso de que sus ojos los había sacado del portador genético. Quizás ese tono azulado era también de parte de los Miranda.

-Este-Dijo la niña dejando el álbum a su lado-. Es mi favorito.

Silvia le sonrió. Sabía qué fotos había dentro de ese álbum. En cuanto vio la primera página se le encogió un poco el corazón pro la nostalgia. Ella y Pepa, abrazadas, vestidas de novia en aquel jardín.

-¿Es tu favorito?-Preguntó a su hija.

-Sí, salís muy, muy, muy guapas.

Silvia besó la cabeza de su hija y le dejó que pasara las páginas. Noah las miraba con detenimiento, sonriendo.

-Yo, cuando sea mayor, también me voy a casar en un jardín.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Un jardín lleno de flores. Y me vestiré de blanco, como las princesas.

Silvia la observó y pensó si la siguiente pregunta era acertada.

-Hablad mucho con ella, preguntadle sobre lo que piensa y lo que siente-Había dicho la psicóloga-. Como antes de que se la llevaran, para que se sienta en casa.

Puede que surgiera una conversación violenta pero… tenía siete años, tampoco iba a insistirle si no quería contestar.

-¿Y con quién te quieres casar?-Preguntó un tanto dubitativa-. ¿Con un príncipe o con una princesa?

Se tranquilizó al ver que a Noah no parecía haberle importado la pregunta. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Me da igual.

Silvia sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-Me alegro.

-¡Noah!-Se escuchó desde la cocina-. Ve poniendo la mesa, que ya mismo cenamos.

-¿Ahora?-Preguntó mirando a Silvia con carita de pena.

-Ahora-Contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Y por qué Iker nunca hace nada?

-Recoge sus juguetes, que ya es algo. Es muy pequeño todavía.

-Es tonto…

-Noah…

-Vale…-Dijo con mucha pesadumbre.

Desapareció del salón con mala cara.

Seis días después parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Después del secuestro llevaron a la niña al psicólogo. La primera noche no pudo dormir en su habitación, la segunda tampoco, la tercera lo hizo pero en la misma cama que su hermano, en la cuarta le pusieron una lamparita pequeña y aún seguía con ella.

Los dos primeros días después del secuestro fueron un poco estresantes para ella ya que cualquier desconocido la alteraba, aunque al ser tan valiente como era, ese miedo desapareció. Ahora volvía a ser la misma niña alegre y segura, aunque se negaba en rotundo a apagar la lamparita.

-Se le pasará en un mes más o menos-Dijo la psicóloga-. Es un temor nocturno, como quien tiene miedo a los monstruos porque ha visto una película de terror. Dadle tiempo y, cuando menos te lo esperes, dormirá otra vez a oscuras.

Tiempo, eso era lo que necesitaban. Tiempo para todo. Tiempo para que Iker dejara de usar el pañal, tiempo para que Noah ya no necesitase la lamparita. Tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

Porque no, no estaban bien.

En cuanto se despejó la preocupación por Noah, comenzó el descontento por parte de Pepa de seguir con el plan y una nueva discusión. Para que los niños no lo pasasen mal, se hablaban frente a ellos, y para no exagerar las cosas, seguían durmiendo juntas. Aún así, cuando los niños no estaban en casa, ellas no se hablaban demasiado. Y Pepa estaba aterrorizada. Aterrorizada porque todo se exagerase, como siempre, y volviesen a aquellos nefastos días en los que al final acababan por separarse.

**Pepa**

**(*)** -¿Quieres hacer pis, Iker?

Él negó con la cabeza, como siempre. Tenía que preguntárselo antes o después de cada comida, pero no había manera. No quería quitarse el pañal. Aparté el cazo de sopa del fuego ya sería para mañana y encendí el horno para que se fuera calentando, esa noche cenaríamos pizza. Noah llegó con poca gana y comenzó a poner la mesa.

-¿Me ayudas?-Preguntó ella mirando a su hermano.

-No.

-Venga, que tienes que aprender.

Noah le dio unos tenedores y él los tiró al suelo. Mira que era malo el niño. Esos eran los genes de Aitor, estoy segura. Aunque Noah también era muy traviesa… ¿Es que solo puedo engendrare niños con mala leche?

-¡Iker!-Se quejó mi hija.

Yo suspiré.

-Iker, recoge eso-Él me miró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo-. No es un juego, venga.

Iker me sacó la lengua y yo le di un golpecito en la boca. Para variar, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Tonta!-Gritó entre lágrimas.

Noah me miró y volteó los ojos. Cogió los cubiertos y los puso en la mesa.

-Si fueras más bueno…-Murmuró. Su hermano le pegó-. ¡Mamá!

-No le provoques. Y tú, enano, deja de llorar, que haces un drama por todo.

Ni me entendió, ni me importó. La verdad es que no tenías ganas de nada, y mucho menos de escucharle gritar.

Se acercó a mí y me dio una patada que, como es lógico, no me dolió, pero castigarle tenía que castigarle, no fuera a ser que cogiera la manía de pegarle a la gente.

Lo cogí en brazos y se revolvió chillando y llorando. Por supuesto, apareció Silvia al rescate.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con pesadumbre.

Las dos estábamos bastante cansadas psicológica y físicamente. Con lo del secuestro de Noah nos habían tenido de aquí para allá todo el día en comisaría. Y después, la pelea. Aquella pelea que, sinceramente, acabó conmigo. No es que fuese más fuerte que otras, siempre teníamos nuestras riñas, y ni mucho menos podía compararse con aquellas que teníamos antes de divorciarnos. Sabía de sobras que en cuanto todo lo de la mafia y la banda de Alec pasara, estaríamos otra vez bien, pero hasta entonces, tenía que aguantarme con lo que me había dicho, que me dolió bastante.

Apreté los ojos un poco para serenarme, no tenía ganas de recordar la discusión.

-Tu hijo estaba siendo demasiado bueno, ya decía yo que tardaba en empezar a dar por culo.

-Eso no se dice, mamá-Me corrigió Noah.

-Exacto-Añadió Silvia-. Anda ven, Iker.

-¡No!-Gritó. Se estaba revolviendo tanto que al final se caería, por lo que preferí dejarlo en el suelo, donde se tumbó y empezó a patalear, soltando esas lágrimas de cocodrilo que tanto conocíamos.

-¿Qué te ha hecho mamá?-Preguntó Silvia colocándose de cuclillas y sonriéndole tiernamente.

Él se limitó a poner carita de pena. ¿Qué iba a decir si no había pasado nada? Él y su orgullo…

-Ya sabes que llora por llorar-Comentó mi hija-. Es un llorica.

-¡No! ¡Tonta, tonta y tonta!

-Noah, cállate, hazme el favor-Dije abriendo el horno y metiendo las pizzas.

-¿Ahora no puedo hablar?

-Deja de contestar…-Comenzó Silvia. Iker ya no se revolvía, solo lloriqueaba, por lo que Silvia lo cogió en brazos.

Noah se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo no he hecho nada y me decís que me calle, y a él que es un pesado, lo coges en brazos.

-Noah, ya-Ordené yo-. Y sabes que cuando digo ya, es ya.

-Sabes que ahora me lo voy a llevar a la habitación-Dijo Silvia.

Ante esto, Iker volvió a patalear y revolverse en los brazos de mi novia. Silvia puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina dispuesta a hacer lo que hacíamos casi siempre que Iker se ponía así de insoportable. Llevarlo a su habitación, decirle lo que ha hecho malo, y dejarlo allí unos minutos, hasta que se tranquilizara. Por suerte últimamente lo hacíamos menos, ya iba creciendo.

Cerré el horno y me coloqué las manos en las caderas mirando a mi hija con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella.

-¿Tú no puedes tener la boquita cerrada? Ya termino yo de poner la mesa, anda. Vete a ver la tele o a jugar sin molestar a tu hermano.

Ella se marchó de la cocina, yo me apoyé en la encimera y suspiré.

-Me temo que lo de tener una boca demasiado grande lo has sacado de mí-Murmuré-. También yo la cago por lo bocazas que soy.

Miré hacia el pasillo y vi el vestido de novia de Silvia encima de un par de maletas, envuelto en una bolsa gris.

Mañana se casaba. Mañana se casaba y al final no había logrado convencerla de que no lo hiciera. Ese día había recibido muchas llamadas preguntándome si aquella invitación sorpresa era verdad. Les comenté el plan y aunque quise pedirles que no vinieran, supe que ya no había marcha atrás. La mayoría de los invitados estaban ya en Málaga.

Porque sí, se haría en Málaga. La mafia lo había decidido así. Para tenernos lejos de Madrid, para aislarnos, controlarnos o… o yo qué sé. Lo único que sabía era que en el altar le diría le diría "sí quiero" a un hombre que no era yo. Sin amor, por trabajo, pero lo haría. Negué con la cabeza. Me estaba acordando otra vez de la discusión.

_Aquella semana, por lo de Noah, estábamos libres de trabajo. Era la parte buena de que el comisario fuese tu suegro o tu padre. Dejamos a la niña en el colegio y a Iker en la guardería y volvimos a casa. No nos hablamos durante el viaje y tampoco lo hicimos al llegar a casa, aunque supe que esta situación no duraría mucho. _

_-Deberíamos hablar ¿no?-Me preguntó ella apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación del ordenador donde yo estaba._

_-Pues no sé para qué-Dije yo con poca gana, mirando aún la pantalla._

_-No me gusta estar así._

_Yo suspiré._

_-¿Crees que a mí sí?_

_-Pues haz un intento de arreglarlo, por lo menos._

_Me giré en la silla y negué con la cabeza._

_-Tú no vas a hacer un intento para no ir pasado mañana a esa boda._

_-No empieces._

_-¿Entonces para qué coño quieres hablar?_

_-Para intentar hacer que entres en razón. O-PE-RA-TI-VO. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?_

_Me levanté de la silla y negué con la cabeza._

_-Si no quieres que yo vaya por ahí, no vayas tú tampoco. Hablemos de por qué te es tan difícil entender que se puede confiar en los demás. ¿No confías en tu padre? ¿En tus compañeros de comisaría?_

_-Me fío de ellos pero…_

_-¿Te fías de mí?_

_-No es cuestión de confianza, joder. Son la mafia. Los mismos que iniciaron un tiroteo en nuestra boda, los mismos que mandaron un topo a comisaría y los que se han aliado con la banda de Alec. ¿Recuerdas la paliza de las prostitutas? Seguro que estaba más que planeada. ¿Quieres que pase de nuevo?_

_-Eh, eh, eh, a ver, que ya estamos empezando a enredar las cosas. De todas formas, ahí tienes el ejemplo de por qué estamos así. Hablas de la boda. ¿Quién estuvo a punto de faltar por querer trabajar? Me mentiste y te quedaste abriendo cuerpos con el vestido de novia._

_Ella me miró incrédula, no sabía dónde quería ir a parar._

_-¿A qué viene…?_

_-Déjame terminar. Hablas del topo de comisaría. ¿Quién se metió en un operativo por su propia cuenta y me estuvo engañando varios meses? También ahí me mentiste. Lo de las prostitutas que te pegaron la paliza. ¿Por qué te metiste? Porque tenías un pique estúpido por Aitor, pero no me lo contaste en el momento, no. Tú como siempre, haciendo las cosas y después preguntando. _

_-¿Con esto qué coño me quieres decir?_

_-¡Pues que puede que me estés mintiendo otra vez, joder!_

_Esa fue la primera frase absurda de la pelea. Me mordí la lengua en cuanto lo dije, pero mi orgullo y mi boca siempre podían conmigo._

_-¿Me estás hablando en serio?_

_-Sabes que David fue el topo, sabes que estaba con los que secuestraron a Noah y sabes que está deseando aprovecharse de ti. Y lo defiendes. Encima lo defiendes._

_-¿Defenderlo?_

_-No me digas que no, porque el otro día bien dijiste que él no te haría daño nunca._

_-Porque es así._

_-Lo vuelves a defender._

_-¡Joder, Pepa! Piénsalo un poco. Me ayudó aquel día que las prostitutas me pegaron, vino a decirme que Noah estaba bien._

_-¡Vino a pedirte matrimonio!_

_-Era su forma de ayudarme para que no os pasara nada._

_-Ese es tu problema, Silvia, que estás ciega. ¿Ayudarte? ¡Ese solo quiere llevarte a la cama! ¿Quién sabe si después de la boda no te violará y te matará?_

_-Estamos hablando de David, sabes que él no lo haría._

_Solté una falsa carcajada y la miré totalmente incrédula. ¿De verdad lo estaba defendiendo?_

_-No, él solo se ha aprovechado de nuestra confianza convirtiéndose en el topo de comisaría, ha ayudado a secuestrar a nuestra hija, ha matado a cientos de personas… Pero como no te ha tocado a ti, pues ahora es San David. ¡Un ángel, Silvia!-Ironicé._

_-Si mi problema es que estoy ciega, tu problema es que lo sacas todo de quicio. _

_-¿Perdón? ¿Yo? No tú, que te acostaste con el primero que viste cuando discutimos en Barbados. Qué casualidad que fuese David, igual que ahora._

_Segunda frase absurda. No tuve otra que recordarle aquello. Aquello que fue lo que más nos separó._

_-¿Cómo eres capaz de echarme eso en cara siendo tú la culpable de que lo hiciera? ¡Te tiraste a Aitor! ¡Con quien tienes un hijo! Pero aquí la mala soy yo, claro. _

_La miré a los ojos y se me bajó un poco el enfado. Los tenía llorosos. Suspiré. Le había hecho daño recordándole el pasado. Ese pasado que tanto nos había hecho sufrir._

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-Murmuré con los ojos cerrados-. Perdona, no quería remover el pasado._

_-Pues lo has hecho._

_-Lo sé, lo siento._

_Silencio en la habitación. Tragué saliva y volví a mirarla. Ella se frotó los ojos y después miró al suelo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. _

_-Solo quería que entendieras que esto acabará en el momento en que consiga la información necesaria para detener al Gordo._

_-Pero eso puede pasar en una semana o puede pasar en un mes._

_-Pasase cuando pasase, se pasaría. Para entonces yo tenía pensado irnos de vacaciones con los niños, llevarlos a Disneyland París ahora que Iker ha crecido un poco… Y casarme contigo-Apreté los puños y sin evitarlo saqué una diminuta sonrisa que apenas se notaba. Quise hablar pero me dio un golpe que no me esperaba-. Pero no. Cuando todo pase nos iremos de vacaciones, o nos compraremos una casa nueva, o tendremos dos hijos más si quieres… Pero casarnos otra vez no._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no soportaría tener que firmar otra vez unos papeles con las manos temblorosas. Ni tener que… que quitarme el anillo en una habitación de hotel-Se secó las lágrimas. Había empezado a llorar-. Ni explicarles a nuestros hijos lo que es un divorcio. Porque sé que puede pasar, Pepa. Porque si nos casamos, nos divorciamos._

_-¿Por qué piensas eso?-Me estaba empezando a deshacer sin querer._

_-Míranos. Otra vez discutiendo. Y sé que esto es una racha tonta por culpa del operativo, pero… Pero me recuerda a lo que pasó ¿sabes? Me recuerda a aquellas primeras peleas que nos fueron acercando al divorcio y… Y no, Pepa, no me atrevería otra vez. Así que devuelve el anillo, ten paciencia y espera a que la boda pase. Después todo volverá a la normalidad._

_Yo asentí. Ausente, pero asentí. Se fue de la habitación y la escuché encerrarse en el dormitorio. No lloró mucho rato, salió pronto para ver la televisión _

Yo estaba paralizada. Desde la pelea sentía un miedo atroz a separarme de ella. Porque lo que dijo era verdad. En cualquier momento la cuerda en la que estábamos haciendo equilibrios juntas se partiría y, o bien nos caíamos, o bien nos sujetábamos cada una a nuestro lado de la cuerda, distanciándonos sin más remedio. Por eso no quería volver a discutir. Por eso una parte de mí estaba destrozada. ¿Era yo la culpable de todo? La mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorada ya no confiaba en… no sé, en unirse a mí para siempre. No se atrevía a casarse conmigo, no quería arriesgarse. Y lo peor era que en el fondo la comprendía. **(*)**

…

27 de Abril

Eran las siete de la mañana y Silvia ya se había ido. Había cogido el tren de madrugada y seguramente estaría llegando a Málaga sobre aquella hora. Pepa iría en coche con sus hijos y Sara. Lucas y Sergio habían saldrían en una hora también en tren junto a Rita, Gonzalo y Sabina. En Málaga no solo esperaban los de la mafia, la banda de Alec y el propio David, sino Lola y Paco, que llevaban allí unos días, y Curtis, Povedilla y Don Lorenzo.

-No lo entiendo-Dijo Noah mientras Pepa le subía la cremallera que tenía el vestido en la espalda.

-Pues es bien simple, cielo.

Noah se dio la vuelta y suspiró. Pepa la miró con ternura por lo guapísima que estaba. Un vestido blanco con pequeñas florecitas en la falda de dicho vestido, unos zapatitos también blancos y el pelo negro como el carbón que le caía por los hombros un poco desordenado. Seguía creciendo muy deprisa.

-Se te está rizando el pelo-Murmuró la morena acariciándole uno de los mechones.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar?-Preguntó Noah preocupada sin hacerle caso.

-¿Te quedas con el pelo suelto?

-No, hazme dos coletas. Pero mamá…

Pepa hizo de nuevo caso omiso y se dirigió a un cajoncito de su cómoda. Estaban en su dormitorio ya que en el cuarto de los niños estaban Iker y Sara, quien lo vestía haciéndole cariñitos. Esos dos se llevaban realmente bien, seguramente porque Sergio tenía casi la misma edad que Iker.

Noah la siguió con mala cara. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Explícamelo.

Pepa suspiró. Cuando era pequeña era más fácil eso de alejarla del tema.

-Cariño, es que es muy complicado.

-Pero… Mamá y tú os queríais. Erais novias-La morena continuaba rebuscando en los cajones-. ¿Otra vez os vais a separar?

Lo dijo con tanta pena, con tanta… soledad. A Pepa se le encogió el corazón y cerró todos los cajones que había abierto. Se sentó en la cama y cogió de las manos a su hija para que se colocara entre sus piernas.

-Es solo por un tiempo.

Noah miró hacia abajo y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle. Iba a llorar.

-Entonces era mentira ¿no?

-Mi vida…

-Mamá me dijo que ya no os ibais a separar. Era mentira.

-No es eso. Hay algo muy importante que mamá tiene que hacer.

-¿El qué?-Noah se frotó los ojos.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo. Son cosas de comisaría, ya sabes-La niña asintió y miro atenta a Pepa, quien no sabía qué palabras utilizar para que su hija no lo tergiversara todo-. Mamá y yo nos queremos, mucho.

-Y antes también, pero me decíais que no como novias.

-Eso era antes, ahora nos queremos de todas las maneras. Pero ha pasado algo y mamá tiene que casarse con David. Es…-La morena se lo pensó. Era más difícil de lo que creía al principio-. Es como esos cuentos en los que la princesa se casa con el hombre malo, pero en realidad quiere al príncipe.

-O princesa.

Pepa sonrió.

-O princesa. Pero lo entiendes ¿verdad? Ahora haz lo que te hemos dicho y verás como dentro de nada volvemos a estar los cuatro juntos.

Noah asintió un poco alicaída y Pepa le acarició la cara. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la niña se abrazó a su madre.

-Mami…

-Dime.

-¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que estar con el vestido?

Pepa sonrió con más ganas y la apartó de sí. Le dio un empujoncito en la frente y la niña también sonrió.

-¡Con lo guapísima que estás! Ah, por cierto…-Pepa se levantó de la cama y su hija volvió a seguirla hasta la cómoda. La morena abrió el primer cajón y sacó una cajita-. ¿Te acuerdas de Aitor?

-¡Pues claro!-Se le iluminaron los ojos.

Lo cierto es que se acordaba de quién era y de que lo quería mucho, pero no recordaba demasiado bien su aspecto. Hacía mucho que no lo veía.

-Y… ¿te acuerdas de esto?-Le mostró la cajita.

Noah frunció el ceño y la cogió.

-No.

-Eso ya era más difícil…-Murmuró Pepa quitándole un lacito dorado que la rodeaba-. Te lo regaló Aitor cuando eras más pequeña.

Noah abrió la caja y sonrió en cuanto vio la chapita. Leyó su nombre con ilusión y sacó el colgante. Lo sostuvo en alto con una sonrisa.

-¿Para mí?

-Para ti.

Su sonrisa se agrandó y pronto comenzó a dar saltitos.

-¡Qué guay! ¡Aitor me hizo un regalo! ¡Pónmelo, mamá! ¡Pónmelo!

-Voy, voy, tranquila-La niña, aún dando botecitos en el sitio, se dio la vuelta. Pepa le abrochó bien el colgante y, cuando Noah se giró, no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura.

-Eres la dama de honor más bonita de todo el mundo.

Y es que Noah era la dama de honor de la boda, como cabía esperar. Llevaría los anillos hasta el altar donde David y Silvia los cogerían para unirse en santo matrimonio. Sería una boda por la iglesia. Una pequeña iglesia cerca del Balcón de Europa en Nerja, Málaga.

-Corre, ve a enseñárselo a la prima Sara y dile que te haga las coletas mientras yo me visto

-¡Sí! ¡Sara! ¡Sara!

Noah salió a toda velocidad del dormitorio de Pepa y esta borró su sonrisa. Aún recordaba la discusión con Silvia y con solo recordando las últimas palabras de dicha discusión, le temblaban las manos. Abrió su armario y suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo con una visita bastante inesperada.

Ya se estaban acercando a Málaga aunque aún iban por la autopista. Pepa conducía seria y suspiraba cada dos por tres. A su lado, Sara miraba por la ventanilla un tanto ausente. Ambas iban muy guapas, la primera con una camiseta larga, blanca, y unos pitillos negros junto a los tacones también blancos; y la segunda con un vestido corto, un poco informal, rojo y con un cinturón que ceñía bajo el pecho.

Tenían que ir ya bien vestidas porque no podrían cambiarse en privado. Iban desarmadas, como el resto de la familia y comisaría. Al final los de la mafia iban a salirse con la suya, por lo menos por ahora.

Sara se giró en su asiento para verificar que los niños dormían y sonrió al verlos tan tranquilos en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda.

-Entonces ahora llegamos y… ¿qué?-Pepa le cuestionó con la mirada-. ¿Qué hacemos?

La morena bufó.

-Ni puta idea… Aparcar, entrar en la iglesia, vomitar cuando toque la parte del beso, echar laxante en el plato de David a la hora del banquete, explicarles a mis hijos por qué su madre está besando a otra persona… Y joderme la vida durante unas semanas, Sara. Joderme la vida hasta que Silvia de la información necesaria para acabar con ellos.

La rubia sonrió.

-Estás alterada ¿eh?

-No me jodas, sobri. Si Lucas hiciera lo que Silvia está haciendo, te digo yo que tú estarías como yo.

-Hombre, si es por Sergio…

Pepa la miró un poco mosqueada pero comenzó a sonreír al mirarla. Al decir el nombre del niño se había puesto un tanto pensativa. Tenía una sonrisilla tonta que a la morena no se le pasó por alto.

-No te imagino aún con un hijo.

-Pues ya tiene dos años.

-Ya… pero me cuesta. Aún me acuerdo de cuando eras una renacuaja y te metía miedo en el cuerpo para que después tuvieras que ir a la cama de tus padres.

-Eras mala-Dijo Sara recordándolo-. Me metías en una toalla y me dabas vueltas en el aire.

-¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso? Eras muy pequeña.

-Me lo ha dicho mi madre. Te llevabas broncas por eso.

Pepa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Y me las sigo llevando. A veces se lo hago a Iker para marearlo un poco y hacerlo rabiar.

-¿En serio?

-Le encanta ¿eh?

Sara bufó con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Miró por el retrovisor para ver a los niños y después miró a su tía.

-¿Cómo es tener dos hijos?

-Pues como tener uno, pero más cansado.

-En serio, ¿cómo es? Ahora me parece imposible querer tanto a otra persona como a Sergio. No sé si sería capaz de duplicar mi cariño sin partirlo.

-No se parte, te lo aseguro. Aparece más y más. Yo no sabía que podía querer tanto a una hija. Cuando Noah nació… Dios, se me ponen los vellos de punta solo de recordar lo feliz que me sentí-Pepa apartó la mirada de la carretera unos segundos y miró a su sobrina-. Ya lo sabes, lo has experimentado con Sergio. Pensé que no podía querer más, que era mi límite. Pero… llegó el terremoto.

-El terremoto de Iker.

Pepa sonrió asintiendo.

-Siento pasión por mi niño. Es travieso, caprichoso y desobediente, pero es porque es muy nervioso. Además, nuestro trato con él es diferente que con Noah. Fue la primera, teníamos más miedo de hacerlo mal… Pero con Iker nos ayudaba ella precisamente, y no insistimos tanto al niño porque sabemos que en un tiempo hará lo que tenga que hacer. Con Noah no lo supimos. Ella estuvo además en nuestra mala racha.

-Y tanto. Aún recuerdo las regañinas que te daba yo.

-Sí, pero no podíamos evitarlo. Estuvo en nuestras peleas, en nuestros grandes operativos, en nuestro divorcio… Ha madurado muy pronto. Iker es un niño muy pequeño, está lleno de ilusión, tiene ganas de aprender y tiene mucha imaginación. A veces se pasa de travieso, pero otras hace cosas que no te esperas. Te dice que te quiere, de abraza, te besa… Y adora a su hermana. Aunque se peleen, la adora. No puedo partir mi cariño entre los dos. Los quiero por igual. Pero bueno ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Estás embarazada?

-¡No!-Exclamó Sara asustada-. ¡Y menos mal! Sergio tiene dos añitos y nos gasta todo el tiempo. Aún así sabemos que crecerá y quizás le podríamos dar un hermanito… no sé. ¿Si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó… habríais decidido tener otro?

-Cuántas preguntas, estás peor que Noah.

Sara soltó una carcajada.

-Pero te estoy animando.

-Ya, bueno… Más bien llevándome bajo un paraguas, pero la lluvia sigue cayendo.

-Huy, qué filosófica.

Pepa sonrió y asintió. Vio el cartelito que anunciaba el desvío hacia Málaga y lo tomó. Suspiró cuando, unos minutos después, vio la playa.

-Ya estamos cerca…-Murmuró.

-Va, tita. Que esto se pasa en nada, ya verás como en unos meses os estáis riendo de esta situación mientras celebráis vuestro compromiso.

Pepa la miró.

-¿Qué compromiso?

-Me dijiste que le pedirías matrimonio a Silvia cuando todo pasase ¿no?

Pepa apagó su sonrisa enseguida y Sara la miró preocupada. Parecía haberle dolido mucho recordar algo. Le había dolido muchísimo, tenía los labios apretados. ¿Quería llorar?

-¿Qué pasa?  
-No se va a casar conmigo.

-Pero espérate a preguntárselo. ¿Qué es ese negativismo?

-Sara, tu tía y yo no nos vamos a casar. Descubrió el anillo, sabe que se lo pediría y… y el otro día discutimos y me dijo que no nos casaríamos.

-Venga, Pepa, que sabes que en las discusiones se dicen muchas cosas y…

-Va en serio. No nos vamos a casar, me lo dijo claro, puso argumentos…-Tragó saliva-. Y no. Si ella tiene razón, no saldría bien. La he cagado demasiado y no quiere arriesgarse.

-Pero… ¿Te lo dijo así? ¿Sin más?

-No confía en mí y lo entiendo. Pase lo que pase después de esto, no voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Sara la miró con un poco de pena y asintió. No iba a insistir en algo que hacía sentir mal a Pepa, y menos ese día. Le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo y miró de nuevo hacia delante. Ya estaban muy cerca de Nerja.

…

Sabina, sentada en la cama, miraba como su madrina salía del baño. A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos cuando la vio.

-¡Wao, Silvia! ¡Qué guapa!-Exclamó maravillada.

Silvia sonrió a medias y miró a su hermana y a Rita, que también estaban en la habitación. Llevaba el mismo vestido que el día de su boda con Pepa, aunque le había cortado las costuras de encaje. Se había dejado el pelo rojo suelto y se lo había alisado.

-Yo esto no lo veo bien-Dijo apagando su sonrisa.

-Pero si estás preciosa-Aseguró su hermana.

-Es el mismo vestido que usé en la boda con Pepa, estamos en su lugar favorito de España… Lola, que no puedo hacerlo.

-Venga, mujer-La animó Rita-. Solo tienes que actuar un poco y esperar.

Silvia las miró y asintió con poca gana. Se sentó en la cama y se miró al espejo. No se veía guapa, no se veía alegre y mucho menos se veía con ganas de casarse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerse pasar por una chica feliz y enamorada?

-¿Y si ocurre algo?-Preguntó la pelirroja-. ¿Y si es una trampa? Estamos todos desarmados. ¿Y si van a por Noah o Iker? ¿Y si disparan a Pepa?

-No pienses eso-Dijo Rita-. Los de la mafia son muy cuidadosos respecto a los negocios, un trato es un trato.

-Además, Pepa no va a entrar a la iglesia-Murmuró Sabina.

Las tres mujeres la miraron y ella se extrañó.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Silvia.

-Me lo ha dicho Noni-Aseguró la niña-. Su madre está triste y se va a quedar fuera. Viene solo porque tiene que venir.

-No se puede quedar fuera-Dijo Lola-. Pueden llegar a matarla si la ven sola.

-O no-Cuestionó Rita-. Ella sabrá lo que hace.

Silvia bufó y se levantó enfadada.

-¡No! ¡Ella no sabe lo que hace! Siempre la está cagando, joder.

-Sabi, vete a cuidar de Sergio y así le echas una manita a Lucas-Ordenó Rita.

Sabina no dudó un segundo y salió de la habitación. La niña iba en vaqueros y con una camisa blanca. Casual y formal a la vez. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, más bien marrón claro, recogido en una coleta. A sus diez años sabía más que bien cuando debía desaparecer porque empezaba una conversación de mayores.

-Silvia…-Intentó calmarla su hermana-. Sabe cuidarse sola.

-¡Pero es que nunca hace lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Pueden matarla! ¡Y todos por los celos, por los malditos celos!

-Es que si Gonzalo me hace esto, yo también estaría celosa.

Silvia miró a Rita.

-Que te vas a casar, hermana. Con otro hombre, con el que además estuviste de pareja y con el que te acostaste antes de serlo.

La pelirroja agachó un poco la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Suspiró mirando al suelo y asintió.

-Lo sé, es que… es que estoy con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero cree que esto lo hago por gusto o… no sé. Me gustaría que fuera ella la que me estuviera peinando-Miró a Rita, después, a su hermana-. O maquillando. Y que me dijera que todo va a salir bien, que me quiere y… y que me de un beso antes de salir.

Lola le acarició la espalda y Silvia se abrazó a ella. Tenía los ojos brillosos por las ganas de llorar pero supo contenerse.

-Solo tienes que pasar esto…-Susurró Lola-. Después estaréis bien de nuevo.

Silvia asintió y al separarse le dio un beso a su hermana.

-Vale… Si no nos matan….

-¡Venga, se acabó el negativismo!-Exclamó Rita-. Siéntate en la silla que te retoco el maquillaje. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

Sabina caminó por los pasillos de aquella casa que ni ella ni nadie de la familia conocía. Unos hombres trajeados y con gafas de sol los habían llevado hasta allí. Era una especie de residencia al lado de la iglesia. Tenía dos pisos y era muy, muy espaciosa. La niña miró las puertas cerradas en las que sabía que no podía entrar ya que los cartelitos lo indicaban. En ellos estarían los de la mafia, los de la banda de Alec y el propio David. Antes de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre, su padrastro y los amigos de su familia en general, escuchó unas voces al otro lado de una de las puertas. Sabía que no tenía que acercarse, pero lo hizo. Era una niña un poco asustadiza pero tan curiosa y con tantas ganas de justicia, que sus padres supieron desde hacía unos años que sería policía. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y tragó saliva antes de pegar el oído al trozo de madera aunque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que dijeron. Hablaban en inglés.

Sabina bajó finalmente las escaleras pensando quién había en casa que hablase inglés. Según tenía entendido, los de la mafia hablaban italiano y los demás español.

Negó con la cabeza y, antes de entrar al salón, llamaron a la puerta. Se paró en seco para ver quién llegaba cuando Lucas abrió la puerta y entonces sonrió.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Sergio dando saltitos.

-Hola, mi vida-Sara lo cogió en brazos y le dio tres o cuatro sonoros besos. Besó también a su marido en los labios y pasó al salón. Tras ella apareció Noah, que en cuanto vio a Sabina corrió hacia ella, dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Hola Sabi!

-Hola, Noni. Hala, qué guapa estás.

-¿A que sí? ¡Mira, ven, corre!

Noah le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta un balconcito que había tras pasar el salón. La niña lo había visto desde fuera y quería enseñarle a su amiga el collar tan bonito que le había regalado Aitor cuando era pequeña.

Iker, en cuanto entró, se dejó coger por los brazos fuertes de los hombres que siempre le decían que era muy mayor. Gonzalo, Povedilla, Curtis… Después se tiró al suelo con Sergio y jugaron a cualquier cosa con unos cochecitos pequeños que el hijo de Sara había traído en los bolsillos.

Pepa entró la última y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pasó al salón, saludó a todos y finalmente se sentó al lado de Lucas que, como ella, no estaba nada cómodo allí.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó él.

-No lo sé. Tengo ganas de que esto termine.

-Pues aún falta. Ten paciencia.

-Ya…

Lucas le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla que Pepa aceptó con una sonrisa triste. El hombre le tendió una copa de vino tinto.

-¿Quieres?

-Sí, por dios…

Lucas soltó una carcajada y le tendió la copa. Ella rió también. Miraron juntos a todas partes de la habitación y solo encontraron miradas falsamente alegres y cuerpos tensos.

-¿Hay micros?-Preguntó ella en un susurro.

-No lo sé-Dijo él-. He buscado por todas partes pero no he encontrado nada. Solo arriba.

-Arriba están las demás.

-Lo sé, por eso los hemos quitado.

Pepa sonrió y le guiñó.

-De puta madre. Ya que tengo que soportar que mi novia se case con otro, por lo menos quiero asegurarme de que no la matan.

-No, a ella no la van a matar. Por ahora preocúpate por ti. Creo que estás en el punto de mira.

Pepa bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Sé cuidarme sola.

-Ya, pero eres como yo. Cuando algo te ciega vas a tientas y al final te pegas una ostia contra el suelo. Haz lo que te manden sin rechistar.

-No voy a entrar a la iglesia.

-Pepa…

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Sube a hablar por lo menos con Silvia ¿no?

Ella le dio un nuevo sorbo largo a la copa.

-¿Para qué?

-Para lo que necesite. Cuando la he visto no estaba muy bien, Pepa.

La morena lo miró. Tragó saliva, le pasó la copa de tinto y se levantó del sofá. Salió del salón hasta llegar de nuevo al pasillo principal. Un agudo dolor de estómago le hizo tener ganas de vomitar y suspiró. Miró las escaleras.

-A estas horas Silvia se estará arreglando…

No sabía si subir o no, pero tenía que hablar con ella. Cogió aire y comenzó a subir. La parte de arriba de la casa estaba mucho menos animada y tenía un montón de habitaciones cerradas. A la morena le entraron ganas de abrirlas todas e ir disparando a los que se encontraban dentro.

Escuchó unas voces femeninas en una de las habitaciones y llamó un poco temblorosa. Lola abrió y, cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

-Rita, ven-La mujer le hizo caso y cuando vio a Pepa también le sonrió, con cariño, con ternura. Rita siempre había sido así.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y le dieron un golpecito en el brazo a Pepa.

-Tranquilízala ¿vale?-Le pidió Lola. Pepa ni asintió, ni negó. Simplemente entró a la habitación en silencio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No parecía haber nadie en la habitación aunque pronto escuchó una voz más que conocida dentro del baño.

-¿Quién era, Lola?

-Soy yo.

Y silencio. Los tacones de Silvia sonaron lentos y la pelirroja apareció en la habitación, saliendo el baño. Estaba muy guapa y ya parecía estar lista. Ambas se miraron un tanto incómodas y Silvia suspiró.

-Has subido…

-Supongo que tenía que hacerlo.

Pepa apretó los puños y Silvia se sentó en la cama. Se volvieron a mirar.

-Estás muy guapa-Le dijo la pelirroja.

-No más que tú. Ese es…

-Sí, el mismo vestido. No me lo quería poner pero no me dio tiempo a buscar otro.

-Ya… No pasa nada.

Agacharon las miradas. Parecía estúpido que se comportaran así, pero ninguna sabía bien qué decir. De todas formas Pepa tenía que aprovechar que no había micros allí y que sería la última vez en todo el día que podría hablar con ella de verdad, sin un guión detrás.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró. Silvia la miró-. Por como me estoy comportando. Lo siento.

-¿Estás enfadada?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

Pepa esbozó una sonrisa. Le recordó a Noah cuando sacaba malas notas o hacía alguna de sus travesuras. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

-Es una mezcla de sentimientos.

-No es mi culpa lo que está pasando.

-Lo sé, y por eso siento haberte echado todas las culpas. Pero aunque lo sienta, no voy a cambiar.

-Pepa…

-Lo he intentado. De verdad que lo he intentado, pero no voy a comportarme de otra manera. Sigo triste, preocupada, angustiada y enfadada.

-Comprendo que estés enfadada, pero deja de preocuparte. Los niños van a estar bien, los invitados también.

-¿Y tú?  
-Sabes que no me van a hacer daño.

-No, no hablo de eso. Digo… que tú no estás bien.

Silvia sonrió.

-Yo estoy bien si tú estás bien. Y no lo estás.

-Joder, Silvia. Que te vas a casar con otro y quién sabe si no te acostarás con él esta noche.

-No me lo recuerdes, hazme el favor.

Juntas sonrieron y Silvia le cogió una mano a Pepa para acariciarla.

-Prométeme que no vas a estar triste-Le pidió la pelirroja. Pepa sonrió.

-No me pidas eso.

-Pepa, por favor. Quiero mirarte antes de dar el "sí quiero" y ver que me estás sonriendo.

Era un poco egoísta pero lo necesitaba. Estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que necesitaba era una sonrisa de Pepa y, a poder ser, un beso con el que le dijera que la querría hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Vale.

Se miraron unos segundos y finalmente se abrazaron. Pepa respiró el pelo de su novia. Silvia se aferró a Pepa como si eso fuera a ayudarla a no hacer lo que no quería hacer. Se dieron un beso.

Corto.

Sin sentimiento.

Extraño para Silvia.

La pelirroja la miró dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, todo bien ¿no?

-Eso te pregunto yo.

Pepa se levantó de la cama y Silvia hizo lo mismo. La mirada de Pepa no era la de siempre. Tampoco su forma de actuar.

-Pepa, ¿qué te pasa?

-Después de todo… No vas a casarte conmigo ¿verdad? Ni aunque salga bien, ni aunque yo te sonría en la iglesia…

Silvia suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

Pepa la miró y asintió mordiéndose el labio. Bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Espera-Le pidió Silvia-. Esto no tiene que cambiar nuestra situación. Yo te quiero aunque no me quiera casar contigo.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿por qué te enfadas?

-Porque me parece muy egoísta lo que estás haciendo, Silvia.

La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya empezamos…

-No es eso. No he venido a convencerte de que no entres en el operativo, ya estás metida hasta el fondo. Pero me da mucha rabia que me pidas que lo aguante todo, que luche por no mandarlo todo a la mierda en la iglesia y, encima, que te sonría para tranquilizarte. Y tú no eres capaz de luchar por no tener miedo y así casarte conmigo.

-No puedes obligarme a que me case contigo.

-Ya lo sé. Y ya me da igual si nos casamos o no, pero estoy harta de que lo des todo por todo el mundo pero no por mí.

-¿En serio pretendes discutir ahora?  
-No. Ahora voy a abrir la puerta y voy a bajar. Nos van a llamar para que vayamos hasta la iglesia y, mientras tú entras en ella, yo te veré desde fuera.

-Vas a ponerte en peligro por tu cabezonería.

-Me importa una mierda.

La morena salió de la habitación y cerró, sin querer, con un portazo. Silvia se sentó de nuevo en la cara se miró al espejo y dejó salir una lágrima que consiguió hacer desaparecer al instante. Suspiró. Sabía que Pepa tenía razón.

Pepa bajó las escaleras frotándose la nariz. Suspiró para calmarse, le temblaban las manos.

-Mami, mami-Le llamó Iker apareciendo desde el salón.

-Dime, cielo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ver la _paya_?

La morena tenía los ojos húmedos y necesitaba aire. Quería salir de allí, respirar profundamente y hacer desaparecer las nuevas ganas de vomitar.

-¿Quieres ir ahora?

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Pepa le tendió la mano con una falsa sonrisa y el niño se la cogió comenzando a dar saltitos. La mujer abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre de negro vigilando la zona, como un guardia frente a la cárcel. Pepa suspiró.

-Mi hijo quiere ver la playa, vamos al Balcón-Señaló una calle que acababa llegando al Balcón de Europa. Miró con seriedad al hombre trajeados y este asintió.

-No hagas nada raro.

-Él está conmigo-Contestó Pepa cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

El hombre volvió a asentir y la morena comenzó a caminar.

-¿Quién es, mamá?

-Un gilipollas…

Iker la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se tapó la boca.

-¡Has dicho _gipollas_!

-En estos casos se puede decir.

En cuanto Pepa salió de la zona de la casa dejó a Iker en el suelo y cogió aire con ganas. Los músculos se destensaron un poco, los ojos se le aguaron sin querer y tragar saliva le fue un poco más fácil. También el dolor de estómago se le fue pasando a medida que veía el mar. Olía a sal, escuchaba las voces de la gente alegre del sur y casi podía tocar el ambiente húmedo que siempre había en Málaga. Por primera vez en todo el día se sintió bien.

-¡Corre mami!-Pidió Iker cuando vio la pequeña porción de mar que podía ver estando aún a varios metros del balcón.

-¿Corremos?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-Gritó el niño con una sonrisa.

Pepa le sujetó fuerte de las manos y comenzó a correr a una velocidad más o menos razonable para que su hijo pudiera llevar su ritmo. Paró en el momento exacto en que se vieron en el centro de la placita que formaba el Balcón de Europa y le soltó la mano a Iker que, sin pensárselo, corrió hacia la barandilla que lo protegía de una alta caída. Cuando Pepa llegó junto al niño y se apoyó en la barandilla, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Hacía un precioso día. El sol calentaba pero no demasiado, y la brisa suave, ni fía ni caliente, mecía sus cabellos. Los abrió de nuevo y la sonrisa se borró.

Le daba rabia no poder estar disfrutando ese día como se merecía.

Noah y Sabina comenzaron a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Sara les había dicho que Silvia bajaría enseguida y ambas querían verla antes de hacerlo. Noah quería bajar al lado de su madre como dama de honor que era.

-Vamos, Sabi-La llamó cuando vio que la rubia se paraba frente a una habitación.

-Shhh-Sabina se puso el dedo entre los labios y se acercó más a la habitación, apoyando suavemente la oreja en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Noah muy bajito.

-Investigo.

-¡¿Jugamos a detectives!?

-¡Noni, shhh!

Noah apretó los labios y asintió. Se acercó con lentos pasitos hasta donde estaba su amiga y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Frunció el ceño enseguida.

-No se escucha nada.

-Porque ya no están.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los hombres que hablan inglés-Noah la miró extrañada y se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. Sabina supo que debía explicarse-. Los hombres de negro son los hombres malos-Noah se puso un poco más seria y apretó los puños-. Tu mamá se va a casar con David porque los malos la obligan.

-¿Esos son los hombres malos?-Preguntó muy preocupada-. Vamos con mi mamá, Sabi. Me da miedo.

Sabina se acordó del secuestro de su amiga y se sintió un poco mal por habérselo recordado. Le cogió de la mano y le sonrió con cariño.

-No te va a pasar nada. Los hombres malos hablan italiano o español pero los de la habitación hablaban en inglés.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-La poli que sale en la tele habla en inglés. Seguro que son hombres buenos que vienen de incógnito.

-¿Qué es de incón… in… eso?

-Vienen disfrazados para atrapar a lo malos-Sabina sonrió con esta explicación. Le fascinaba el tema de los policías y los detectives.

Noah se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿De verdad?

-Eso creo…

-Pues vamos a mirar qué hay dentro.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver si hay algo que nos diga si son buenos o no.

Noah abrió la puerta muy lentamente y sonrió cuando vio que no había nadie dentro.

-Que no, Noni, estate quieta-Tiró de su brazo cuando la niña pero en cuanto supo que no había nadie dentro, la siguió. Su curiosidad y sus ganas de investigar podían con ella.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y la rubia lo miró todo con interés. Era una especie de oficina pequeña, con un escritorio de madera y una estantería con cientos de libros viejos sobre medicina, naturaleza, geología…

-Nos la vamos a cargar…-Comentó Sabina comenzando a abrir los cajones del escritorio.

-Bah…

Eran un equipo bastante singular. Se habían unido una niña que disfrutaba buscando, indagando e investigando, con otra niña sin apenas miedo.

-¿Y si baja tu madre y nos dejan aquí?

-Las vamos a escuchar. Me da más miedo que vengan los malos.

-Pero para eso ya estoy yo-Noah, que estaba agachada abriendo unas puertas de un mueblecito que había en la esquina de la habitación, la miró extrañada-. Te prometí que te iba a proteger siempre ¿no?

La morena sonrió y asintió con alegría, pero la sonrisa se borró en el mismísimo instante en el que escucharon unos pasos parar frente a la habitación.

-Noni-La llamó Sabina-. Ven.

La niña fue asustada hasta el escritorio y se escondieron juntas bajo él. Noah parecía a punto de llorar y Sabina le pidió que no hiciera ningún ruido tapándole la boca. La puerta se abrió.

-We are here, now… yeah… Ok, bye.

Una voz masculina acompañaron a unos zapatos negros que las niñas pudieron ver. El hombre se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y, al hacerlo, rozó la pistola que tenía enganchada en el cinturón y esta se cayó al suelo. Noah y Sabina se sujetaron fuerte de las manos y la más pequeña dejó salir una lágrima.

El hombre, al agacharse, las vio.

-¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?

-¡Soy un avión!-Gritó Iker abriendo los brazos y corriendo por la placita.

Pepa sonrió y lo miró con dulzura. Se apartó el pelo que el viento le ponía en la cara y volvió a mirar al mar. Estaba muy tranquilo, mucho más que ella misma. Llevaban ya más de quince minutos allí fuera y por ella se quedarían allí toda la vida, pero sabía que su novia estaba a punto de salir de la casa y pasaría a lo lejos, aunque Pepa la vería.

-¡Eh, diablillo!-Exclamó cuando vio que su hijo se alejaba demasiado. Iker llegó corriendo y Pepa lo cogió hasta levantarlo por encima de su cabeza. El niño rió-. Vas a hacerte pupa si corres tanto.

Iker miró el mar y sonrió más ampliamente. Señaló el sol que estaba en todo lo alto y trazó una línea imaginaria hasta el mar.

-¿A que el sol después se esconde?

-Claro, y se hace de noche.

-¡Mira, mira!-Iker señaló esta vez un barco-. ¡El _badco_ va hacia el sol!

Pepa sonrió con ternura. Unos años antes, en el mismo lugar, su hija había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Miró la carita de Iker y este la miró también. Con el pelo engominado, los ojos tan oscuros como los de Aitor, esos pantaloncitos vaqueros y la camiseta de cuadros, estaba guapísimo. Pero más lo estuvo cuando sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de su madre.

Pepa suspiró entonces mirando el mar. Se aferró más a su hijo y cerró los ojos esforzándose por no llorar. Escuchó unos tacones a su espalda y abrió los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? Separó a su hijo de sí misma y él le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla. ¿Había aguantado Iker más de tres minutos quieto? ¿Solo por un abrazo? Era pequeño pero no tonto, y sabía que su madre estaba triste.

Se limpió la cara asegurándose de que no había dejado caer una lágrima. Le había prometido no estar triste pero era tan complicado…

Silvia se había separado un poco del grupo y estaba en mitad del balcón, dejando su pelo y su vestido blanco que bailara con el viento. Eran objeto de miradas indiscretas pero era lógico. Una mujer vestida de novia en mitad de una calle tan turística de un pueblo pequeño no era lo más normal.

Iker, antes de fijarse en Silvia, se fijó en su hermana. Un poco más alejada, le decía algo muy seriamente a Sabina. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Noah llegó con el aerosol en las manos y aspiró con ganas. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de pararse al lado de su madre. Se había puesto muy nerviosa con lo que había pasado en aquella habitación y ahora no sabía si chillar, reír, o temblar.

Dejó de pensarlo cuando vio a sus dos madres sin mirarse.

-¿Por qué no te haces una foto conmigo y los niños?-Esta vez sí que se giró y se quedó mirándola de nuevo asombrada por su belleza.

-No quiero formar parte de esto, Silvia. Bastante tengo ya con no poder decirte lo que pienso, no vaya a ser que nos peguen un tiro y…

Iker la miró inocentemente y Pepa calló de inmediato. Silvia la miró con reproche. La morena bajó al niño al suelo y este corrió hacia su otra madre, que lo cogió con ganas.

-Como quieras, pero tu actitud no va a cambiar nada, en todo caso lo empeorará.

Pepa soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza. Silvia también lo hizo y se giró dispuesta a irse. La morena apretó los labios, aún aguantaba el llanto. Alguien le tocó el brazo.

-Mamá…-Murmuró Noah un tanto preocupada. ¿Debía decirle lo que había pasado en aquella habitación? Él no le había dado instrucciones claras. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando empezara la boda pero… ¿debía contárselo a alguien? ¿Podía contárselo a su madre?-. Yo quiero que nos hagamos una foto juntos-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Mejor no contárselo ahora. Pero la veía tan triste…  
Pepa forzó una sonrisa y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su hija. Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el pelo.  
-Vale, princesa, pero ahora no. Mamá no tiene ganas de hacerse fotos.

Noah asintió y escuchó como Silvia la llamaba. Le regaló una sonrisa a Pepa y después corrió hasta colocarse al lado de su otra madre. La boda empezaría en cuanto Silvia llegase a la puerta de la iglesia y ella tenía que hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Pepa se giró, se apoyó en aquella barandilla que daba al mar y lloró. Lloró por ella misma, por ser como era, porque no era capaz de hacer las cosas bien, por su cobardía. Lloró por Silvia, porque no se quería volver a casar con ella, porque había perdido la confianza, porque tenía miedo… Lloró con tantas ganas que sentía que se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

Silvia tragó saliva y suspiró antes de llegar a la puerta de la iglesia. Deseó bañarse en el mar y limpiarse así tanto por fuera como por dentro para poder sonreír falsamente y que nadie la descubriera. Porque le costó muchísimo sonreír, aunque tuvo que hacerlo al ver a los hombres de negro allí.

Y a Paz. Apretó los puños cuando se sujetó con fuerza a su padre. Don Lorenzo la miró pidiéndole paciencia y ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada sombría a la falsa profesora de su hija.

Ella le sonreía. Esa mujer ahora parecía el mismísimo demonio. En su cara se veía el gozo del momento y la pelirroja lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hija con la mirada. Estaba en uno de los primeros bancos, esperando que le dieran los anillos. No había reparado en la mujer que la secuestró.

-Como la toques, te mato…-Susurró Silvia cuando pasó al lado de Paz.

La expresión de la mujer cambió al momento y un brazo a su lado la calmó. Tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y callar.

Sabina caminaba dentro de la iglesia por la parte exterior de los bancos. Contaba con la mirada cuántos del otro bando había. Tosió un par de veces captando así la atención de Noah. La morena estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Esos hombres se la llevaron y esos hombres podrían volver a hacerlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo bien, Noah. Es muy importante-Le había dicho él.

¿Y cómo negarse si la felicidad de sus madres estaba en juego? Porque ella tenía siete años, solo siete, pero había vivido un divorcio, un embarazo no deseado, un secuestro, y había vivido rodeada de ineptos que no comprendían cómo podía una niña tener dos madres. Por eso se peleaba en el colegio. Por eso empujaba a esas niñas que decían que era huérfana, que no tenía familia, que era adoptada.

Porque los niños, de inocentes, hacen daño, pero los padres, de imbéciles, hacen dichos niños.

Y ahora estaba ahí, ayudando sin que nadie lo supiera. Siendo más valiente que nunca, aprendiendo que tenía una amiga que la adoraba y que no estaba sola.

Asintió cuando vio a Sabina levantando ocho deditos. Se puso a calcular mentalmente. Las matemáticas no eran los suyo.

-Ocho en un lado… siete en otro… dos atrás…-Pensaba intentando parecer que no lo hacía-. Diecisiete…

La niña miró entonces a los invitados y se dio cuenta de que a quien más atención prestaban era a Silvia. Se levantó del banco con disimulo y se coló tras él.

-A tu sitio-Le dijo un hombre alto, con barba.

-Voy a por los anillos.

Él la miró con seriedad y la dejó pasar. Noah, con una sonrisa triunfal, entró en una habitación que los curas utilizaban como vestidor y se encontró a Sabina allí.

-¿Cuántos?

-Son muchos.

-Noni, ¿cuántos?

-Diecisiete.

-¿Con pistola o sin pistola?

-Con pistola.

Sabina cogió el móvil que las esperaba encima de la mesa y tecleo unos números. Sabía de móviles, les pidió uno a sus padres pero estos se quejaron en rotundo como era normal. Solo tenía diez años.

-Les he puesto los petardos a los de este lado.

-Son ocho.

-Faltan nueve y yo solo tengo tres más.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No sé… Espera.

El móvil dio dos tonos y al tercero alguien lo descolgó.

_-¿Ya?-_Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Nos faltan petardos, Aitor-Dijo Sabina muy seria-. Son muchos y Noah dice que tienen pistolas.

-_Mierda…_-Se escuchó al otro lado-. _Un momento, dejadme pensar._

Las niñas se miraron y al final escucharon un suspiro.

-_Vale, a ver… Ese era el plan A ¿vale? Y si el plan A falla…_

-Se usa el plan B-Contestó muy segura Sabina.

-¿Y cuál es el plan B?-Preguntó Noah dudosa.

-_Noah, escúchame. Esto es muy, muy, muy importante. Eres la dama de honor ¿no?_

-Sí.

-_Va… Pues necesito que hagáis algo sin nada de miedo. Pensad que es un juego. Noah, tú y tu madre vais a hacer un teatro._

-¿Qué madre?

-_Pepa._

-No está.

Se escuchó un quejido.

-_No me jodas…_

-No está-Repitió-. No quiere venir.

-_Pues tiene que hacerlo. Una de las dos tiene que ir a contárselo todo._

-Lo puedo hacer yo-Aseguró Sabina.

-_Vale, pues entonces deja los petardos en el macetero gigante que hay en la entrada de la iglesia. Uno de los míos lo cogerá._

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-Preguntó Noah.

-_Fuegos artificiales_-Las niñas se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer-. _Noah, es muy importante que se retrase la boda unos segundos. Pierde los anillos de mentira, di que quieres ir al baño… Lo que sea_.

-Vale.

-_Sabina, ten muchísimo cuidado. Que no te vean dejando los petardos en el macetero, te pueden hacer mucho daño._

Sabina apretó los puños y asintió con fuerza.

-¿Lo hacemos ya?

-_Ahora. Tened cuidado, enanas._

Ambas sonrieron y colgaron el teléfono. Las sonrisas se disolvieron al momento y las dos niñas miraron a la puerta.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Preguntó Sabina.

-Un poquito. ¿Y tú?

-Un poquito también. Venga, vamos.

Sabina fue a abrir la puerta pero Noah le cogió de la mano. La más pequeña tenía cara de hacer pucheros, estaba muy asustada. Le apretó las manos a la rubia.

-Ten cuidado.

Sabina sonrió.

-Vale.

Se dieron un abrazo y la más mayor le revolvió el pelo a Noah. Le dio un besito en los labios y la morena la miró extrañada. No se dijeron nada, fue un simple gesto de cariño. Un gesto de cariño entre dos niñas pequeñas. Como esos besitos en los labios que les daba Iker a sus madres. Era un simple gesto inocente… Pero algo que, por más inocente que fuera, Sabina deseaba hacer.

-Hey-Saludó Sara apareciendo al lado de Pepa.

Esta la miró aún llorosa y la rubia le acarició la espalda.

-¿No vas a ir?

-No. Gracias por proteger a Iker.

-De nada. Con eso de inventarnos que Sergio se ha puesto enfermo, hemos matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Lucas se ha librado de asistir a la boda y los niños están protegidos.

-Espero que a Noah no le pase nada…

-Tranquila. Además, la verás pronto.

-No me dejarán quedarme aquí, ¿verdad?

-Ni de coña. En diez minutos tienes aquí a veinte hombres llevándote a rastras a la iglesia.

Pepa suspiró y Sara la miró sonriendo con cariño.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy así?

-Por la boda.

-No, esto va a pasar, ya sabes. Es solo un operativo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me he dado cuenta de que no soy capaz de darle a Silvia todo lo que quiere. Y al darme cuenta, me deprimo. Y al deprimirme pues… me doy cuenta de que soy más débil de lo que creo. Y siendo más débil no puedo protegerla. Así volvemos al principio. Por no poder protegerla, Silvia no recibe todo lo que quiere.

Sara soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te estás escuchando?

Pepa sonrió pero negó con la cabeza un tanto alicaída.

-Así suena estúpido pero… Sara, que no se quiere casar. Con eso me dice que no confía en la relación, en mí. Y yo lo comprendo, no le echo las culpas. Pero es que soy así, cagándola a cada paso que doy. Silvia se agarró a mí, yo me perdí y ella lo hizo conmigo. Es normal que no se quiera casar conmigo.

-¿Pues sabes lo que yo pienso?-La morena la miró-. Que otra vez estáis haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Y que has cambiado, Pepa. Desde que te quedaste embarazada te hiciste más miedica. Miedo a que tu hija creciese, miedo a que a los niños les pasara algo… Miedo a perder a Silvia.

-Eso no…

-Tita, por favor. Si tú nunca has sido celosa y los celos han sido la principal causa de las peleas entre Silvia y tú.

-Los celos y las desconfianzas, Sara. Y las mentiras.

-Pues ya está, ahí lo tienes. La desconfianza. ¿Por qué se desconfía? Por miedo. ¿Y por qué se miente? Por miedo a decir la verdad. Tú antes no eras así. Llegaste a San Antonio aún sabiendo que tu hermano estaba aquí, intentaste por todos los medios ligarte a una mujer heterosexual que ni en sueños parecía querer liarse con otra mujer, te enfrentaste a mi abuelo-Pepa la miró fijamente. Tenía razón. Antes hacía las cosas sin miedo alguno, siempre había sido valiente pero desde que se quedó embarazada todos habían sido miedos e inseguridades-. Y solo cuando Silvia y tú os divorciasteis, volviste a ser la chica valiente de antes. Pero vuelves a estar con ella y vuelves a asustarte. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero cagarla.

-Antes también tenías esa posibilidad.

-No, yo hablo de cagarla con ella. Cuando nos peleamos en Barcelona supe que podía perderla y eso me hizo… me hizo cambiar.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y Sara suspiró. Le dio un abrazo a Pepa que esta aceptó de buena gana.

-Pues cambia de nuevo, Pepa. Porque Silvia se enamoró de esa que tanto arriesgaba.

Pepa sonrió y recordó los primeros momentos junto a la pelirroja.

Ese encuentro en la sala de tiro, las quedadas, la amistad que surgió en esos días, la primera cita a la que Silvia no asistió, el primer beso en el baño, las inseguridades…

Pepa frunció el ceño. Claro, ahí Silvia se sujetó a su cuello y se acurrucó segura entre sus brazos porque estaba segura de que no se iba a caer. Es como aquel que ve al de la cuerda floja sonreír al llegar al otro lado. Sabe que podía subirse a su espalda y que no se caerían porque el hombre de la cuerda floja va seguro. Pero en cuanto lo ven titubear prefieren no arriesgarse.

-No arriesgarse…-Murmuró Pepa.

Era ella. Era ella la que estaba más asustada, la que tembló sobre la cuerda e hizo bajar a Silvia de su espalda. La pelirroja seguía a su lado pero ya no era capaz de sujetarse. Por el miedo de Pepa, por sus dudas.

-¡Pepa!-Escucharon ambas mujeres. Pepa dejó de pensar al momento.

Sabina llegaba corriendo y se paró medio asfixiada frente a tía y sobrina.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Sara.

-Aitor…-Cogió aire-. Aquí…Plan… Boda…

-¿Qué?

Sabina tragó saliva, miró hacia la calle de la iglesia y se dio prisa en serenarse cuando vio que un par de hombres de negro venían para llevarse a las tres a la boda.

-Aitor está aquí y tiene un plan para parar la boda.

Sabina tragó saliva y sonrió falsamente a su padre cuando Jose Luis le acarició el pelo. La niña se inclinó hacia el pasillo para ver como Silvia llegaba sonriendo del brazo de su padre. De pronto todo parecía aún más confuso. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Apenas lo sabía. Lo único que había sabido desde que se entró en aquella extraña misión –su primera misión- fue lo que debía hacer en el minuto siguiente. Le llegaban las órdenes y las explicaciones de forma precipitada, no tenía ni idea de si el plan saldría o no bien, ni siquiera estaba segura del funcionamiento del plan. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que mirar a Pepa cuando Silvia fuese por el centro del pasillo de la iglesia.

Lo cierto era que todos se extrañaron a ver la mujer allí dentro.

-La habrán obligado…-Pensaban todos.

Eso era más que obvio, lo extraño era que no se hubiese resistido. Estaba al final del todo, pegada a la puerta de salida.

Delante, junto al cura, David sonreía con ternura a la que esperaba que pronto fuera su mujer. Silvia le dedicó también una sonrisa nerviosa y él apretó los puños, contento, inmensamente feliz.

Pepa miró a un chico de negro y este le negó con la cabeza. Miró pues a Sabina e imitó el mismo gesto del chico. La rubia asintió levemente y dirigió su mirada a Noah, que llevaba delante de Silvia y Don Lorenzo, a paso muy lentito, una almohadita con dos anillos encima. Sabina negó también con la cabeza y, en ese mismo instante, la más pequeña cayó al suelo y los anillos rodaron por el pasillo.

-Oh-oh…-Murmuró mirando a su madre y a su abuelo-. Perdón.

Algunos invitados sonrieron levemente por la ricura de la niña al disculparse y ayudaron a buscar los anillos.

Pepa miró de nuevo al hombre de negro. Necesitaba una señal, solo una señal y podrían actuar, pero hasta que el no se la diera, la boda debía retrasarse. Noah lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Ella, Sabina, gran parte de la comisaría y la familia y el propio David, se encontraban en el suelo buscando con interés los anillos. En menos de un minuto fueron encontrados por uno de los hombres de la mafia y por Rita. La boda continuó.

Noah no se imaginaba que los encontrarían tan pronto pero es que no había contado con que serían más de treinta persona buscando los dichosos anillos. Miró a Sabina preocupada, esta de nuevo miró a Pepa y ella, otra vez, al hombre de negro, que por suerte se sacó el móvil y salió a la puerta de la iglesia a hablar. Un asentimiento de Pepa a Sabina, y otro de ella a Noah.

La niña tosió una vez, dos, tres. Silvia la miró preocupada. Noah seguía tosiendo y se puso la mano en el pecho.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a ella.

-Joder…-Murmuró David. Estaba impaciente pero parecía que todo iba a salir mal esa mañana.

-No…-Contestó Noah tosiendo otra vez-. Aquí hay polvo.

Silvia levantó la cabeza y miró a David.

-Déjala que salga.

Él asintió deseando que se fuera el estorbo que dificultaba el transcurso de la boda y Noah fue a paso rápido hasta la puerta de la iglesia. Continuó tosiendo y paró en el mismo instante en que vio a su madre recogiendo, junto a uno de los hombres de negro, todos los petardos que Sabina había dejado en el macetero unos minutos atrás.

Noah se acercó un tanto dudosa hacia el chico que vestía de negro pero en cuanto él se quitó las gafas, la niña sonrió.

-Iván-Dijo ella tranquila.

-Shhh…-Le dijo su madre-. Tose un poco más Noah.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Iván, un magnífico infiltrado en la banda del Gordo, el chico que nunca quiso hacer daño a Noah, el único de los tres hermanos que odiaba lo que estaba haciendo… Con él de su lado, el plan de Aitor saldría de maravilla. La función estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Silvia Castro León y a David García Hurtado-Comenzó el cura.

David le apretó la mano a Silvia y esta sonrió. Estaba comenzando a sudar.

En menos de diez minutos sería la esposa de David y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Entraría en la organización y acabaría por volverse loca de tanto mentir. Viviría asustada, esperaría en casa a David sin ganas sabiendo que después debería acostarse con él y moriría cada vez que lo hiciera porque sabría que no es Pepa quien la acariciaría.

Pepa… Pensaba mucho en ella. Quería girarse y ver si le sonreía aunque estaba segura de que no sería así. Quería mirarle a los ojos para decirle, por lo menos con la mirada, que la quería. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Las palabras del cura continuaron aunque ella ya no las escuchaba. Con la mirada perdida recordó el día de su boda con Pepa. No el tiroteo, sino la ceremonia. Las sonrisas, los nervios, las ganas de vivir.

¿Ganas de vivir? ¿Y dónde estaban? Ahora quería que le tragara la tierra aún sabiendo que, en un mes o menos, volvería a estar con la mujer que amaba.

¿Por qué? Suspiró. Porque estaba asustada. Porque era mentira eso de no querer casarse con ella. Pepa era su vida, su todo, pero le daba tanto miedo volver a pasar los trámites del divorcio… Aún así lo pensó mejor mientras el cura recitaba una oración que no le interesaba. ¿No es igual de doloroso separarse estando casadas o no? Si la discusión subiera a más y Pepa volviera a irse de casa, ¿no lloraría por las noches?

Era exactamente lo mismo, simplemente no tenía que firmar un papel que, en cierta manera las unía.

-Es una cuerda-Pensó-. Una cuerda floja. Pepa está en ella y lleva cogiéndome de la mano desde que nos dimos el primer beso en el baño de casa de Lola. Pero no es para que no me caiga. Pepa me tiende la mano porque no quiere caerse, porque le da miedo. Llevo todos estos años pensando que es ella la que me sujeta pero ¿no le demostré al pedirle yo matrimonio que quería sujetarla con tanta fuerza como ella me sujetaba a mí? Entonces, ¿por qué esa sensación de que ella no tiene miedo? ¿Por qué le echo las culpas de perdernos si yo también guío? Caernos nos podremos caer de la cuerda, siempre. Si ocurre lo pasaremos mal, como ya lo hicimos una vez. Pero tal vez, al caer, una colchoneta nos proteja. ¿Es posible que esa colchoneta sea simplemente un papel? ¿Una solicitud de matrimonio?

Silvia sonrió.

Era eso, no había más. Cuando discutieron se lo pensaron bien antes de darlo todo por perdido. Porque estaban casadas, porque ya no serían mujer y mujer, porque tenían que revivir el dolor yendo a un juzgado y firmando una declaración de divorcio. El matrimonio, en el fondo, las unía más. Como Noah, como Iker. Y aunque el mayor paracaídas era el amor que se tenían, nunca está de más tener un seguro por si el paracaídas falla.

-Tú, David-Silvia levantó la vista. No pensaba que fueran ya por esa parte-. ¿Quieres recibir a Silvia como legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en las alegrías en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que…?

Pum

Un disparo y varios gritos. Silvia se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás preocupada.

Pum.

Otro disparo.

-¿Qué coño…?-Preguntó David comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

-¡Suelta a mi hija!-Exclamó Pepa fuera.

Con solo escuchar esa voz Silvia se sujetó el vestido, lo levantó un poco y comenzó a correr. Adelanto a David y, cuando los demás quisieron seguirlos, uno de los hombres de negro levantó la mano y frunció el ceño.

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!-Exclamó inmovilizando a los invitados-. Vosotros, conmigo.

Aquellos a los que había señalado le siguieron con seriedad. Dentro de la iglesia solo quedaron los invitados y cinco miembros de la organización.

Cuando Silvia llegó a la puerta se quedó totalmente paralizada. Un hombre con gafas de sol tenía a Noah bien cogida. Ella forcejeaba pero no servía para nada.

-¿¡Qué coño haces, Iván!?-Preguntó el que parecía dirigir a los miembros.

El nombrado apuntaba a Pepa.

-Suéltala-Dijo ella. Iván sonrió con desprecio.

-Oblígame.

-Pepa…-La llamó Silvia.

-¡Contéstame!-Exclamó el que dirigía-. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?

-Son órdenes.

Un silencio abrumador. Silvia quiso intervenir pero David le sujetó del brazo. No quería que la mataran. Noah continuaba pataleando y Pepa comenzó a acercarse a Iván.

Pum.

Otro disparo.

Noah apretó los ojos, Pepa se giró en busca de quien había disparado y los hombres de negro sacaron las pistolas.

-¡Es una emboscada!-Gritó uno de ellos-. ¡Nos están disparando!

Pum, pum.

Esos sonaron tan cerca que todos se agacharon. Uno de los hombres de negro vio un petardeo en el suelo y se incorporó.

-¿Qué coño…?

-Quieto o te reviento la cabeza, cabrón.

Tras él, una mujer de pelo castaño y acento inglés le apuntaba en la coronilla. El hombre miró a sus compañeros y al coro de personas que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Muchos de sus compañeros tenían una pistola apuntándoles en la sien. Iván era el único que parecía a salvo pero él se quitó las gafas, soltó a Noah, sonrió al ver que ella lo hacía, y dejó que la niña corriera a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Hemos ganado!

-Policía, estáis todos detenidos-Dijo un señor de unos cincuenta años esposando a uno de los hombres de negro.

Los policías comenzaron a esposarlos a todo pero los esposados, de forma inesperada, comenzaron a reír. Pepa frunció el ceño. Silvia, que no se estaba enterando de nada, se acercó a Pepa para así estar con su hija. David también fue esposado.

-¡Imbéciles!-Exclamó uno de la organización.

-¡Idiotas!

-¡¿Desde cuando se detiene a la mafia!?

Más y más risas.

-¡Saldremos de la cárcel mañana!

-¡El gordo nos sacará!

-¡Y luego os mataremos a todos!

-¿Qué gordo?-Preguntó una voz masculina saliendo de la iglesia. Todos le miraron. Era Aitor.

Pepa sonrió un poco asombrada, Noah se lo pensó antes de sonreír, no recordaba muy bien su cara. Silvia, que tenía el ceño fruncido hasta ahora, comenzó a encajarlo todo. El teatro, los falsos disparos, el poder que ahora tenía Aitor después de estar en Londres, la brigada de policías ingleses…

-¿Habláis de este tipo?

Aitor tiró del brazo del cura y lo empujó hasta que lo hizo bajar las escaleras. Era él. Era el Gordo. Sin barba, calvo, con cara de buena persona. Por eso lo tenían todo tan controlado, por eso la mafia estaba tan segura de que las cosas saldrían bien… Tenían al propio gordo entre ellos, ¿quién iba a pensar que se había disfrazado de cura? Nadie, supusieron, aunque se equivocaron. Aitor les llevaba siguiendo la pista desde que subió un peldaño en su caza del sueño de ser comisario. Recibió información de Don Lorenzo cuando este se enteró de la boda de su hija, llamaron al infiltrado que tenían en la banda de Alec, ataron cabos sueltos y, con un poco de ayuda, tenían ya al Gordo entre manos. Fue una suerte eso de contar con dos niñas inocentes. El teatro había salido de maravilla, los disparos, petardos en realidad, habían separado al cura de sus guardaespaldas. El factor sorpresa, Iván, trastocó a todos los miembros de la organización que allí se encontraban. Solo hizo falta un poco de paciencia y el Gordo cayó en la red.

Una red que habían tejido unas pequeñas manitas. Las de Noah y Sabina.

…

-¡Aquí vienen los langostinos!

-¡Aquí un plato, aquí un plato!

-¡Doce para acá!

En el restaurante se respiraba felicidad y alegría. El banquete estaba pagado, los policías tenían hambre y, de alguna manera, tenían que celebrar que la pesadilla del Gordo había terminado por fin después de más de ocho años.

-¡Dame ese bollito de pan, cuñado!-Exclamó Silvia extendiendo el brazo.

-¡Paco!-Lo llamó Lucas-. ¡Dale el bollo a la bollera, coño!

Bromas, carcajadas. Todos con una sonrisa en la cara, todos comiendo y disfrutando. Curtis ligaba con una de las mujeres policía, Povedilla escuchaba atento la historia que su hija le contaba sobre lo valiente que había sido esa mañana. Rita riendo a carcajadas con Lola; Paco y Mariano haciendo una competición de comer gambas, Lucas hablando animadamente con un compañero que conoció cuando se fue a Canadá y ahora había llegado con la brigada de policías de Inglaterra; Sara, Pepa y Silvia hablando con Aitor y descubriendo qué fue de su vida. Los niños jugaban en el parque de fuera.

-¡Un brindis, un brindis!-Exclamó alguien consiguiendo que todos cogieran sus copas y se pusieran de pie. Sabina prefirió salir al parque en ese momento.

-¡Por los policías ingleses!

-Eh, eh, que yo soy español-Se quejó Aitor.

-Pues por el cuerpo nacional de policía, en general-Dijo Paco levantando la copa.

-¡Por nosotros!-Gritó Pepa, orgullosa de ser lo que era. Orgullosa de ser policía.

Las copas tintinearon al chocar y, tras el sorbo, en seguida continuó la comida.

Silvia se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto mucho más cómoda. Miró a Pepa con cariño y se cogieron de las manos.

-¿Estabas metida en todo esto?-Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-En un principio no-Contestó Aitor por ella-. Pero cuando supo que yo estaba aquí se le quitó el miedo.

-Oye, que me sé cuidar solita.

-Un respeto a tus superiores, que aquí en España ya soy inspector jefe.

-Estás de coña ¿no?

-No.

-¡Venga ya! ¿¡Ahora eres mi superior!?

-Lo siento cariño, espero que lo superes pronto-Bromeó Silvia.

-Oye, que también es tu superior-Le dijo Sara.

-Ya, pero yo soy más forense que policía, así que no cuenta.

-Te falta orgullo, pelirroja-Comentó Pepa.

-Y a ti te sobra.

De nuevo risas. Después del susto no tenían ganas de discutir, ni ellas ni nadie. Silvia había sentido como se le paraba el corazón al ver a su hija entre los brazos de un desconocido y al ver como Pepa iba sin ningún miedo hacia él. ¿Y si le hubieran disparado? Podría haberla perdido para siempre.

-Voy a echarles un vistazo a los niños-Dijo Silvia levantándose de la mesa.

Pepa la vio alejarse y sonrió. Al final todo había salido bien. No se había casado con David, el Gordo estaba entre rejas y, aunque le daba pena que Iván también hubiera entrado en prisión, se alegraba de que los otros dos hermanos estuvieran entre rejas.

-¿Vas a pedírselo?-Preguntó Sara. Pepa salió de su aturdimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Matrimonio. ¿Vas a hacerlo al final?

-¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio?-Preguntó Aitor interesado-. No me lo habías dicho.

-Porque no sé si aceptará.

-Seguro que sí-Aseguró Sara.

Pepa suspiró, le dio un buen sorbo a su copa de vino y se levantó de la mesa. Se dirigió a la salida del restaurante y sonrió al ver a Silvia mirando a sus hijos. La sorprendió cogiéndola por detrás de la cintura.

-No puedes estar ni un minuto sin mí, ¿eh?-Dijo la pelirroja en tono cariñoso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de Pepa.

-Es que tienes como un imán. Me atraes allí donde vayas.

Le besó con cariño la mejilla y Silvia se dio la vuelta para besarle en los labios. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo nuestro no son las bodas-Dijo la más baja.

-Dilo por ti. Eres la viuda negra de las bodas. Se te ocurrió pedirme matrimonio y claro, recuerda lo que pasó.

-¿Me estás insinuando que lo del tiroteo de la mafia fue culpa mía?

-No lo insinúo, lo digo-Ambas sonrieron-. Piénsalo un momento, de verdad. Si cuando eras pequeña le hubieras dicho a tu hermana que no se casara con Paco, que era un mal hombre, que te había pegado o… yo que sé, que le había sido infiel, pues él quizás no habría venido a la comisaría de San Antonio. Al no venir, no encontraría esos bidones de uranio empobrecido en el campo, no se hubiera metido en líos con la mafia, no habría habido un tiroteo en nuestra boda, no habrían secuestrado a nuestra hija y…

-Eh, eh, eh, para el carro-Dijo Silvia rodeándole la cintura con los brazos-. ¿Te has parado a pensar que si eso hubiese pasado, no existiría nuestra boda, ni nuestra hija, ni… nada. No nos habríamos conocido.

-¿Te preocupas por eso? Que va, sí que nos habríamos conocido.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues no sé, pero naciste para estar conmigo.

-En todo caso tú naciste para estar conmigo, eres más pequeña.

-¿Vas a contradecirme siempre?

Silvia sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

-Supongo, es mi naturaleza.

-Pues vaya-Le dio otro beso-. Entonces no debo sentirme mal porque no quieras casarte conmigo. Será tu naturaleza.

Silvia borró su sonrisa un poco pero Pepa no dejó de sonreír, le cogió el mentón. Le obligó así a que la mirara, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, cariño. No me importa, de verdad. Lo he pensado y…Estemos casadas o no, yo te quiero igual.

Silvia sonrió.

-Pues yo también lo he pensado y creo que he sido un poco egoísta. Sí que me quiero casar contigo, simplemente me asusta un poco.

-¿Esto ha sido un "sí, quiero" en toda regla?

Silvia rió.

-No vayas tan rápido. Te quiero, me quiero casar contigo… pero espera un tiempo a que todo se calme. Ahora habrá juicios, estaremos muy liadas en el trabajo y seguramente acabaremos discutiendo por culpa del estrés. Vamos a esperar un año o así y… ya veremos ¿vale?

-A mí me vale con tenerte conmigo.

-Pues entonces asunto zanjado-La besó-. Por lo menos hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-Eh, tortolitas-Las llamó Aitor apareciendo por la puerta-. Que esto es un parque infantil, aire.

-¡Celoso!-Exclamó Silvia mientras le empujaba suavemente.

Rieron los tres. Esa distancia entre Aitor y Silvia había hecho que la tensión desapareciese, así como que él ya no sintiese nada por Pepa, simplemente una enorme amistad.

-Yo me voy yendo ya-Dijo él dándole una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda a la morena.

-¿Y eso? Pero si acabas de llegar.

-Esto es una misión. Tengo que volver e informar al jefe de todo. Voy a estar allí unos años más y en cuanto llegue a comisario principal me tenéis aquí de vuelta.

-Pero entre los casos y los años que debes pasar en tu puesto…-Silvia comenzó a calcular mentalmente-. Por lo menos cinco años más, Aitor.

-Pues cinco años más. Si eso se pasa en nada, además, estoy muy bien allí.

-¿Ya sabes decir "soy un gilipollas" en inglés?-Preguntó Pepa-. Supongo que la palabra la conocerás ¿no? Te han tenido que llamar así varias veces.

-Muy graciosa…

Pepa lo miró con inocencia y al final se abrazó a él.

-Pásate de vez en cuando por aquí ¿eh?

-Que sí, pesada-Se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hizo lo mismo con Silvia-. Cuídamela bien ¿vale? Que esta, en cuanto la niña cumpla los doce años, se nos inmola por la ventana.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, procuraré mentirle toda la vida sobre la edad de Noah. ¿Te has despedido ya de los demás?

-Sí, mi equipo ya está en la puerta.

-Tu equipo… qué bien suena-Dijo Pepa.

-¿Envidia?

-Vete a tomar por culo…

Silvia y Aitor volvieron a reír.

-¡Iker! ¡Noah!-Los llamó Silvia-. Venid a despedirse de Aitor.

Iker llegó haciendo una carrera con su hermana.

-¿Te vas?-Preguntó la niña con carita de pena-. ¿Otra vez?

-Sí, pero pronto volveré, ya verás.

-¡Cuando sea mayor voy a ser poli como tú!-Dijo Iker tirándole de la manga de la camiseta.

Aitor se puso en cuclillas y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Iker también sacó. En ese instante, Silvia sintió que estaban haciéndolo mal. Eran idénticos. Tenían la misma sonrisa aunque nunca se había percatado de ello, solo ahora que estaban los dos juntos. Él miraba como un padre a ese niño, de hecho estaban seguras de que si necesitaban algo para cuidar de sus hijos, Aitor se lo daría. No podían dejar que el niño pensara que llegó como Noah, mediante inseminación. Cuando tuviera una edad se lo dirían, tenían que hacerlo.

Por supuesto esto lo pensaba la pelirroja. Algún día lo hablaría con Pepa. Lo hablaría con ella y tendría que aceptar, no quería engañar a Iker de por vida.

-Pues si yo fuera tú, querría ser como tu hermana-Comentó Aitor. Noah lo miró y el chico sonrió-. Has sido muy valiente.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

-No tardes en venir, ¿vale?

-No, te lo prometo. Cuando vuelva, a la primera persona que vendré a ver será a ti-Noah sonrió y él le dio un beso cariñoso en la quiero, enana.

Noah se sonrojó mucho más y sonrió inmensamente. Cuando vio a Aitor marcharse levantó la mano para decirle adiós. Él se giró y le guiñó un ojo, no solo a ella, a los cuatro, pero se sintió como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Se sujetó el pecho. No es que le doliera, sentía unas cosquillitas extrañas que fueron bajando al estómago.

Se había enamorado.

Y el 15 de Septiembre…

Pepa tapaba con chocolate fundido un bizcocho. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado, con mucha paciencia, deseando que aquel bultito no fuese tan notorio. Miró el reloj unos segundos y vio que ya era muy tarde. Se separó del bizcocho, lo miró con atención y al final se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco se nota tanto…

Lo metió en la nevera y, antes de cerrarla, volvió a sonreír pensando en cómo convencería a Silvia para que quisiese desayunar bizcocho la mañana del domingo.

Bostezó mientras se lavaba las manos, caminó por el pasillo y se paró frente a la habitación de los niños. Era la una menos cuarto de la noche pero tenía que acabar el bizcocho como fuera para que mañana estuviera listo. Noah dormía profundamente sin la lamparita. La había dejado de utilizar al empezar el verano y, aunque ya habían empezado las clases, ya no la necesitaba. En la mesita de noche de Noah había un coche de juguete. El coche favorito de Iker, aquel con el que tanto jugaba. Sonrió al recordar la tierna escena del niño regalándole el juguete a su hermana, diciéndole que le daría suerte, que ya no iba a necesitar más la lámpara porque los hombres malos no vendrían.

Miró entonces la cama de Iker y se extrañó al no verlo allí. La luz del salón estaba encendida ya que Silvia aún estaba despierta. Desde que Pepa empezó a hacer el bizcocho no había dejado de cotillear e intentar averiguar a qué venía esa pasión de su nova por los dulces. Lo que no sabía es que dentro encontraría un anillo. Un anillo de compromiso.

Pepa entreabrió la puerta del salón que estaba entornada y sonrió al ver a Silvia con su hijo en brazos, dormido. Seguramente habría tenido una pesadilla. Escuchó como la pelirroja tarareaba y prefirió quedarse allí, en la puerta, escuchando. Silvia comenzó a cantar una canción antiquísima y algo cambiada, una canción que le encantaba.

-_Por haberte lavado las manos y desayunar. Por haberte vestido tú solo, por haber dado un beso a mamá. Por haber ido hoy al colegio, por haber compartido tus juegos, hoy te voy a contar otro cuento que te gustará._

Pepa sonrió, se sabía esa canción. Comenzó a cantarla también, a baja voz, procurando que Silvia no la escuchase.

-_Y el pequeño sonríe y abre los ojos, y mira en silencio y va poco a poco buscando sus brazos, y la madre lo besa, Y empieza su historia…Y el pequeño pregunta y la madre le cuenta, y el niño se duerme escuchando ese cuento y la madre comenta… Te quiero._

Pepa cayó para escuchar de nuevo a Silvia. Solo se sabía el estribillo y le interesaba escuchar la letra completa. Silvia acarició el pelo de su hijo.

-_Por haberte tomado el jarabe que sabe tan mal. Por haber ordenado tus cosas, por dejar ya el pañal. Por haber regalado a tu hermana ese coche que tanto adorabas hoy te voy a contar otro cuento que te gustará. Y el pequeño sonríe y abre los ojos, y mira en silencio y va poco a poco buscando sus brazos, y la madre lo besa, Y empieza su historia…_

Pepa se asomó al salón y Silvia la vio. La morena entró con pasos silenciosos y se sentó a su lado. Vio a Iker respirar tranquilo sobre el pecho de su madre. En pocos meses había dado un estirón y ahora que tenía tres años parecía mucho mayor. Aún así seguía siendo ese niño nervioso y un poco cobardica.

_-Y el pequeño pregunta y la madre le cuenta-_Continuó Pepa-._ Y el niño se duerme escuchando ese cuento y la madre comenta…_

Silvia miró a su hijo.

-_Te quiero…-_Susurraron las dos mirando al pequeño.

Silvia le sonrió a Pepa y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios.

-Hacía años que no escuchaba esa canción-Murmuró Pepa-. Pero me encanta.

Silvia sonrió y se levantó con el niño en brazos. Pepa cogió a Iker y lo llevó a su habitación. Ya pesaba bastante más que antes.

Silvia se quedó allí, en el salón, sonriendo. Esa noche le habría gustado mucho dormir con sus hijos. Todo había cambiado desde que ellos llegaron. La forma de pensar, de actuar, la necesidad de proteger, las ganas de luchar… Todo. Hasta su filosofía de vida.

Varios meses después y al estar tan tranquila respecto al mundo laboral, había abierto los ojos una mañana de septiembre y se había dado cuenta de que, gracias a los niños, a sus hijos, veía la vida de otra manera.

Desde un principio su vida había sido un camino más o menos liso en el que los baches estaban bien tapados por personas ajenas a ella. Eso era lo bueno de la niñez. Siempre había alguien que tapaba esos agujeros.

Años después se separó del camino de la niñez y empezó a encontrarse baches, baches que nadie le tapaba. Los demás habían desaparecido y la habían dejado sola. Solo algunos compañeros le decían por dónde caminar, pero nadie los esquivaba con ella. Le decían que saltaran pero no lo hacían con ella.

Más de una vez se agarró firmemente a algún que otro chico que, sin darse cuenta, caminaban demasiado delante, olvidando avisar de los obstáculos del camino, por lo que ella acababa encontrándoselo y tropezándose.

Si no caminaban demasiado delante, lo hacían demasiado detrás. Era a ella a la que se le olvidaba avisar de lo que había y se acababa cansando de tener que esperar a que los otros superaran los obstáculos.

Al final decidió caminar sola, le iba mejor. Pero de tanto caerse empezaba a hacerse daño y decidió estarse quieta. No quería moverse.

-El puto miedo…-Pensó.

Y llegó ella. Pepa le tendió la mano y, aunque en un principio, por el miedo a caerse, no quiso sujetarla, acabó confiando y comenzando a caminar a su lado. Sí, a su lado. Ni delante, ni detrás. Pepa le sujetaba de la mano y caminaba a su mismo ritmo. Con ella era más fácil caminar por el camino ya que, en su niñez, no siempre le habían tapado los baches, a veces incluso le habían cavado algunos para que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Estaba más que entrenada.

Tropezaron alguna vez pero siempre se levantaron. Y entonces llegó Noah y las cosas volvieron a cambiar. Era la propia Silvia la que ahora tapaba los baches para que su hija no tropezara en ningunos. Y no los tapaba sola, Pepa estaba a su lado. Al estar centradas en ayudar a su hija, cayeron más de una vez, pero siempre continuaban caminando de una manera u otra.

Cuando Iker llegó fue increíble la experiencia de ver a alguien que todavía no sabía bien caminar por el camino, como era Noah, tapar agujeros para ayudar a su hermano.

Ahora Silvia veía una bifurcación en el camino. No estaba cerca pero tampoco muy lejos. Casi podía leer el cartel que señalaba una nueva dirección: "_El camino de Noah_"

Algún día llegarían y, de la misma forma en que ella comenzó a caminar sola, su hija lo haría. Y no mas allá de esa bifurcación encontrarían la de Iker, aunque aún tenían que esperar.

-¿Qué pondrá en el cartel de mi camino?-Se preguntó aquella mañana de septiembre aún en la cama-. ¿Pondrá "_El camino de Silvia_" o quizás "_El camino de Silvia y Pepa_"?

Algo le decía que la segunda opción era más viable. Porque si Pepa no estaba con ella, se saldría del camino. Si Pepa no viajaba a su lado, se perdería y no volvería jamás. Por eso, en su camino, estaba escrito el nombre de Pepa.

-No…-Murmuró con una sonrisa-. No es mi camino. Tampoco es el suyo. Es el nuestro. En algún momento que no logramos recordar nuestros caminos se fusionaron y se hicieron uno.

-Ya está en su cuarto-Dijo Pepa llegando de nuevo al salón-. ¿Vamos a la cama? Ya va siendo hora de irse a dormir.

-¿Dormir?

La pelirroja le cogió del cuello y la besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron, Pepa sonrió.

-Bueno, durmiendo me muevo mucho.

-¿Sí? Pues a mí me ponen de los nervios la gente que se mueve mientras duerme.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer algo.

-Me da a mí que la mejor solución es no dormir.

Pepa la besó de nuevo y hundió las manos en su cabellera roja.

-Todo por no molestar…

Y es que en todos los caminos de la vida hay suficiente espacio para dejar entrar a alguien más. Todos los caminos están hechos para que al menos dos personas vayan agarradas de la mano. Los baches y obstáculos son solamente pruebas que el camino te hace pasar para enseñarte, para que aprendas. Son solo pruebas para decirte si la persona con la que estás caminando es la buena o si necesitas que alguien lo eche de tu camino.

Y cuando te des cuenta de que hace mucho que no te encuentras un bache, sabrás que, esta vez sí, has encontrado a la persona que ha conseguido hacer de tu camino el más liso y colorido de todos.


	16. EPÍLOGO

**Epílogo.**

Pepa vertió el café ardiendo en dos tazas y le echó un poco de leche a una de ellas. Dejó la cafetera encima de la encimera y esperó pacientemente a que las tostadas se hicieran mientras ojeaba unos informes. Tenía el pelo suelto, un tanto ondulado, y vestía unos vaqueros cómodos, unas deportivas negras y una camisa azul de manga larga. Miró las tostadas cuando la tostadora las expulsó y, con un bostezo, las puso encima de la mesa.

-Silvia, el desayuno ya está.

-Voy, voy…-Se escuchó desde fuera de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.

Pepa frunció el ceño y salió al pasillo. Era una casa diferente, tenía dos pisos y estaba en una urbanización cercana a la antigua casa de Silvia, cerca de la casa de Paco. Se mudaron allí poco después de casarse de nuevo. Noah quería tener una habitación para ella sola, Pepa quería un estudio más grande y a Silvia le habían ascendido, por lo que pudieron permitirse comprar una casa más amplia. No era una mansión pero por lo menos estaba más insonorizada, que era algo que tanto madres como hijos necesitaban.

La morena sonrió cuando vio a Silvia muy atenta mirándose el pelo en el espejo del taquillón de la entrada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó cogiéndola de la cintura y mirándose también en el espejo.

-Mira-Dijo la pelirroja muy indignada señalándose un mechón.

-¿Qué?

-Me han salido canas.

Pepa bufó y forzó la vista.

-Tienes el pelo claro, no se te nota.

-¿¡Que no se me nota!? Pepa, ahí está.

La morena se centró aún más y al final puso los ojos en blanco.

-Una cana, cariño. Una.

-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, tú llevas teniendo canas desde los dieciocho.

-Y no me muero.

-¡Porque es algo genético! A mí, las canas que me salen son de vejez.

Pepa suspiró y la soltó. Se puso frente a ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

-Estás muy sexy.

Silvia sonrió. Llevaba un vestido de mangas largas morado y unas botas negras por encima de las medias también negras.

-Que me lo digas tú no vale, eres mi mujer.

-Vete a tomar por culo…-Murmuró Pepa empezando a caminar por el pasillo para volver a la cocina. Silvia sonrió y la paró para abrazarla. Se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Era cierto que había aparecido alguna que otra arruga, pero el físico de ambas estaba realmente bien. Últimamente hacían muchos operativos y el ejercicio estaba dando resultado. Los años pasaban por ellas haciéndose poco de notar. Su relación llevaba estable desde que se casaron por segunda vez y, aunque no pasaban más de dos meses sin discutir, estaban muy felices.

-¿Le has hecho el desayuno a los niños?-Preguntó Silvia acariciándole el cuello con los dedos.

-No, que luego se quejan. Que si la leche está demasiado dulce, que si las tostadas están frías…

Silvia sonrió y la besó.

-Me encantan las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar-La volvió a besar-. Estás muerta de sueño y te dejas hacer de todo.

Esta vez fue Pepa la que sonrió.

-No hagas que te provoque…-Volvieron a besarse profundamente.

-¡Sal de una vez!-Escucharon arriba gritar-. ¡El baño no es solo tuyo!

Se separaron con poca gana, una suspirando y la otra volteando los ojos.

-Se acabó la paz…-Murmuró Silvia.

Fueron juntas a la cocina y la pelirroja se sentó a desayunar. Pepa prefirió tomarse las tostadas de pie. Segundos después escucharon pasos tranquilos bajar las escaleras y por la puerta apareció un niño de mediana estatura, moreno, con pelo corto y ojos oscuros. Venía con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué pesada está, qué pesada está…-Murmuraba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Pepa.

-Noah, que está insoportable.

Echó leche y cacao en un vaso y lo metió al microondas. Se sentó al lado de su madre mientras esperaba.

Iker tenía doce años y estaba hecho todo un hombrecito. Vestía una sudadera ancha y un pantalón de chándal. Ese año acababa de entrar al instituto y estaba ilusionadísimo. Su hermana, por el contrario, odiaba verle por los mismos pasillos por los que ella pasaba más de una vez en sus seis horas de clase.

-Tanto maquillaje y tanta tontería….Murmuró Iker-. Si sigue igual de imbécil.

Pepa le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y él se quejó. Sacó la leche del microondas cuando esta se hubo calentado y se la empezó a beber junto a una magdalena que su madre le pasó.

-Ya te tocará a ti-Añadió Silvia-. Conocerás a alguien, querrás ligar, empezarás a echarte gomina, colonia...

-Pufff, esas cosas son una tontería.

Silvia y Pepa se miraron y sonrieron. Escucharon unos pasos rápidos bajar y Noah llegó a la cocina.

-Hola mamás-Saludó. Pasó tras su hermano para coger un zumo de la nevera-. Aparta, cabezón.

-¿Empieza ella o no empieza ella?-Preguntó Iker señalándola.

-Pero si lo hago de cariño-Ironizó dándole un golpecito pequeño en la cabeza.

-¿Os importaría dejar de golpearme la cabeza? Me tengo que sacar las oposiciones para policía.

-¡Pero si te quedan cuatro años, enano!

Efectivamente, su sueño era ser policía. Le encantaba participar de alguna forma u otra en parte del trabajo de sus madres y, alguna que otra vez, Pepa le había llevado a la sala de tiro para practicar. Por supuesto sin que se enterase Silvia. Iker era muy buen estudiante, mucho mejor que su hermana, que el trimestre pasado había suspendido dos asignaturas.

Noah tenía casi diecisiete años, un cuerpo increíble y un carácter rebelde. De su madre había heredado la altura. A su edad no era tan alta como ella pero sí bastante más que las de su clase. Su color tostado de piel era, ahora a principios de enero, una ventaja. Sus ojos azules seguían destacando con su pelo negro como el carbón. Se seguía pareciendo a Pepa pero, a medida que había ido creciendo, había adquiridos ciertas facciones de Sara y hasta de Paco. El pelo al final se le había rizado. No tanto como su madre Silvia pero sí como su prima. Era una chica muy guapa.

Se había metido en el bachillerato de humanidades, amaba latín y griego, le encantaba la historia y, en un futuro, quería ser periodista. Tenía muchas ambiciones pero su rebeldía a veces la metía en líos.

-Bueno, yo me voy.

-¿Ya?-Preguntó Silvia-. Es muy temprano, ¿no?

-Tengo examen y… Ya sabes, queremos consultarnos las dudas unos a otros antes de entrar.

Pepa frunció el ceño, Iker volteó los ojos y Silvia suspiró.

-No vuelvas a saltarte las clases ¿eh?-Ordenó la pelirroja levantando el dedo índice.

-Que no mamá…-Se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y Silvia sonrió.

Noah besó también a Pepa y se dispuso a irse, pero antes, la morena la cogió de la mochila.

-No tan rápido-Pepa, muy seria, se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para intimidar-. Que no me entere de que vuelves a faltar.

Noah suspiró

-Ay, qué pesada… vale, vale.

Se giró de nuevo pero Pepa, tras esta respuesta, se colocó las manos en las caderas.

-Shhhht-La llamó. Noah tuvo que girarse un tanto mosqueada-. Ni pesada ni nada. Como me vuelvan a llamar del instituto te quedas un mes sin salir, que te quede claro.

Noah suspiró de nuevo y miró a Silvia quien sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es lo que hay cariño, hasta los dieciocho somos la autoridad en esta casa. Anda, llévate algo para comer.

Noah, enfadada, cogió una magdalena. Lo cierto era que lo de saltarse las clases lo había hecho más de una vez, y dos, y tres. Ahora que estaba en bachillerato no llamaban a sus madres continuamente desde el instituto pero eso de que apareciese a partir del recreo no les hacía mucha gracia y acababan informando a Pepa y Silvia.

-¿Puedo irme ya?-Preguntó con sorna-. ¿O me vais a poner cadenas?

Silvia la miró enfada y Pepa suspiró.

-No me cabrees que luego sabes que llegan los castigos-Dijo la morena-. Venga, largo.

Noah negó con la cabeza y salió de casa con prisas. Iker terminó de desayunar.

-¿Y tú por qué no nos dices que tu hermana no va al instituto?-Preguntó Silvia a Iker después de darle el último sorbo a tu café.

-Mi amor, que un hermano no puede decir eso-Le defendió Pepa.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque no, mamá-Aclaró él-. Los hermanos somos todo lo cabrones que tengamos que ser, pero nunca chivatos.

Silvia le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eh!-Se quejó él.

-No digas palabrotas-Le riñó la pelirroja-. Es entrar en el instituto y empezar a hablar mal.

Pepa sonrió.

-Si es que el niño se nos hace mayor.

-Hablando de mayor…-Comenzó él levantándose de la mesa-. ¿Me dejáis irme a cenar esta noche a casa de unos amigos?

-No-Contestaron las dos con decisión.

-¿Esto es hacerse mayor? ¡Pues vaya mierda!-Silvia le miró y él se alejó de ella esperando no recibir un nuevo golpe. Pepa rió-. No me hace gracia, mi hermana puede venir a las doce de la noche un viernes y yo tengo que estar a las ocho en casa.

-Tu hermana tiene dieciséis años y tú tienes doce-Explicó Pepa.

-Pues no es justo. Porque yo vendría a las doce de la noche después de estar jugando al fútbol, y Noah viene de comerle la boca al novio.

Silencio en la cocina. Pepa miró con los ojos como platos a Iker y este frunció el ceño. Silvia se puso la mano en la frente esperando lo que vendría ahora.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó la morena sin creérselo.

-Pues que se va con el novio.

-¿Novio?-Preguntó Pepa-. ¿Qué novio?

-Pepa, déjalo-Pidió Silvia.

-La madre que la… ¡Por eso siempre falta a clase!

-Iker, ¿dónde cojones está eso de no ser un chivato con respecto a los hermanos mayores?-Cuestionó Silvia mirándolo con reproche. Conocía a Pepa y sabía que haría un drama exagerado sobre el tema. Durante un tiempo estaría como un perro rabioso, aunque luego se le pasaría.

-Un hermano no chivatea si el hermano mayor le cuenta lo que está haciendo. Noah no me ha dicho nada de su novio así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a contarlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tiene novio?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Novio o novia, no sé. Habla por el móvil a las doce de la noche, le llegan mensajes continuamente, llega a casa con una sonrisa estúpida y cuando se pone a estudiar está en las nubes. Además, un día la vi montarse en un coche con alguien, no sé si era chico o chica.

-Sería el coche de Sabina-Se apresuró a explicar la pelirroja.

-No, no era el suyo.

Pepa miró a Silvia con la boca abierta y esta intentó amansarla.

-Pepa…

-La mato-Sentenció-. Tiene prohibido montarse en la moto de los amigos, y claro, ahora se monta en el coche del novio… La mato, lo voy a hacer, Silvia, la voy a matar.

Llamaron a la puerta e Iker se acercó para abrirla.

-Tómate las cosas con calma, ¿quieres? Está en la edad-La defendió Silvia.

-En la edad… ¡En la edad para meterse en líos! Con su edad empecé a fumar y me había tirado a medio barrio.

Iker soltó una carcajada y Silvia miró a su hijo.

-Pepa, ¿delante del niño?

-Sé de sobras que mamá fue una macarra-Dijo él abriendo la puerta-. Me habéis contado la historia mil veces. ¡Hola!

-Buenos días, familia-Saludó Sabina con alegría.

Era una mujer en toda regla. Tenía diecinueve años, el pelo rubio y liso cortado en una pequeña melena por los hombros y el bolso colgado en el brazo. Sus ojos marrones seguían siendo los mismos y eran el espejo de un alma dulce y tranquila. Era una chica muy razonable y madura, muy fiel a sus principios y muy querida por todos. Era becaria en la comisaría de San Antonio y adoraba su trabajo.

-Buenos días-Saludó Silvia con alegría. Aquella visita había desviado el tema-. Ven a darle un beso a tu madrina, anda.

Silvia se levantó y Sabina le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se acercó a darle otro a Pepa y le revolvió el pelo a Iker.

-Iba para comisaría y me he equivocado en la rotonda-Comentó ella. Silvia sonrió, ya se conocía esa historia-. Ya que estaba aquí y como es temprano… Quizás Noah quería que la acercara al instituto.

-Pues no está-Dijo Pepa-. Se ha ido antes hoy.

La expresión de la cara de Sabina cambió por completo durante un segundo casi imperceptible. La sonrisa que mostró después fue falsa pero pareció dar un poco el pego.

-Pues nada, ya la veré esta tarde si se pasa por comisaría.

-Vale. Ten cuidado.

-Claro. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Silvia cerró la puerta y sonrió metida en su mundo. Iker besó a ambas madres y salió por la puerta. A él siempre lo esperaban en la esquina. Las mañanas solían ser así, con desayunos animado en familia, a veces sin Noah, otras sin Pepa y casi siempre con Silvia e Iker.

Iker y Noah se peleaban bastante pero su relación había mejorado considerablemente este último año. Iker había madurado y ya podían hacer cosas juntos. Pepa, en cambio, a medida que había ido creciendo Noah, se había ido peleando más con ella, tal y como había predicho Silvia. En cierto modo se parecían mucho y por eso discutían tanto. Noah nunca había sido capaz de callarse cuando debía y las malas contestaciones habían conseguido provocarle más de un castigo. Después, en cambio, madre e hija eran las más unidas del mundo.

Silvia era, por así decir, la paz de la casa. Siempre trataba de mediar entre Pepa y Noah y excusaba muchas veces a sus hijos. Por eso, la mayoría de veces, era ella la que se enteraba antes de los asuntos de ambos. Si los niños pedían permiso para algo, siempre se lo pedían a ella primero aunque después les dijese que hablaran con Pepa. Las notas, si eran malas, las veía primero ella y, como siempre, prefería una conversación seria a una discusión.

De todas formas, cuando Silvia se enfadaba, podía ser horrible. Las peores notas de Noah fueron en tercero de secundaria. Silvia ya estaba enfadada por la preocupación que le había hecho pasar la chica cuando llegó dos horas más tarde de la hora acordada y, al ver los cinco suspensos, rompió las notas, la mando directa a su habitación y le dijo que en las vacaciones se pasaría de lunes a miércoles en casa, estudiando de cinco a siete.

Y es que Noah no tenía maldad, era muy buena persona, pero le gustaba ser independiente, hacer lo que pensaba y disfrutar de la adrenalina que le producía el ser un poco desobediente. Lo de las notas no era por gusto, por supuesto. Simplemente estaba tan centrada en salir y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le era imposible concentrarse.

Eso antes. En cuarto de secundaria mejoró y ahora, en bachillerato, estaba empezando a bajar el nivel de nuevo. No solo por la dificultad, sino también por esa persona que la hacía perderse en su propio mundo.

Iker, que había sido más desobediente de pequeño, parecía mucho más centrado que su hermana a su edad. Pepa y Silvia temían ver su transformación ahora que estaba en el instituto pero él era buen estudiante por naturaleza, disfrutaba más jugando al fútbol que saliendo a ligar –por ahora- y esa cobardía hacia los monstruos y la oscuridad que nunca tuvo su hermana de pequeña pero él sí sufrió, se había ido transformando en una especie de respeto de las normas. No le gustaba meterse en líos. Eso sí, había recibido más de una regañina por no saber callarse cuando era necesario.

…

Noah miró la hora y aceleró el paso. Terminó de comerse la magdalena y comenzó a correr calle abajo. Aunque el instituto estuviera a la derecha ella giró a la izquierda. Pasó unas cuántas calles más y, al ver un coche rojo, sonrió. Se miró en un escaparate y se arregló un poco el pelo. Cogió aire para serenarse y, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió.

-Hola-Saludó.

Aitor la miró. Era él el conductor del coche, el hombre que más de una vez la llevó al instituto y aquel que se dejó convencer tantas veces para que fueran juntos algunas noches a dar una vuelta.

Noah se inclinó hacia él y le dio un pico.

-¡Noah!-Se quejó él.

-Si lo estás deseando.

-Me vas a meter en un lío. Lo sabes ¿no?

-No seas tonto-Se acercó de nuevo a él y Aitor se separó para evadir aquel beso. La chica sonrió, se acomodó en su asiento y se puso el cinturón-. Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Aitor la miró de arriba abajo y cuando ella le miró, él suspiró.

-Yo no sé por qué hago esto…-Murmuró acelerando.

-Porque te encanto.

-Tienes la autoestima por las nubes ¿verdad?

-Es que no hay que ser muy lista para ver lo nervioso que te pones cuando estás conmigo-Comentó sugerente levantando una ceja.

-Me pongo nervioso porque tienes dieciséis años.

-Casi diecisiete.

-Te doblo la edad. Y más, ya estoy cerca de los cuarenta.

-Ya… Y me estás llevando a dar una vuelta en tu coche sabiendo que estoy loca por ti y que ahora debería estar en el instituto.

Aitor frenó en un semáforo y la miró.

-Eres igual que tu prima, ¿lo sabías?

Noah se encogió de hombros.

-Algo me han dicho.

-Ya sé como se sintió Lucas…-Murmuró él volviendo a arrancar.

Aceleró hasta llegar a un parque infantil lejos del barrio y frenó de nuevo. Estaba desierto, era muy temprano.

-¿Ves? Esa historia salió bien-Dijo Noah quitándose el cinturón. Lo miró seductora-. Quizás a nosotros nos pueda pasar lo mismo…

Noah se acercó mucho a él y Aitor, agobiado, abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Noah soltó una carcajada. El chico se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró. Odiaba dejarse manejar por una adolescente, pero había algo en ella que le encantaba. ¿Estaba enamorado? No podía saberlo. Por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la relación de Sara y Lucas. Le estaba pasando lo mismo y no quería copiar aquello, sería demasiado irónico.

Aunque lo suyo era peor.

Se había enamorado de la madre de esa chica, se había acostado dos veces con ella y tenían un hijo en común, cosa que Noah desconocía por completo. Es decir, si sintiese algo por ella, sentiría algo por la hermana de su hijo, es decir, casi por su hija. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto es una puta telenovela…-Pensó.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Noah salió del coche y se puso a su lado, mirándole ya sin picardía, simplemente pensando. Tampoco ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Ella decía estar enamorada, mucho. Lo cierto es que quería a Aitor y le gustaba bastante, pero de ahí al amor había un paso que no sabía si había pasado. Le gustaba mirarle, le gustaba su sonrisa, deseaba besarle… Pero no se veía en un futuro con él. Sabía que saldría de dudas en el momento en que de verdad pasase algo entre ellos, pero Aitor le rehuía.

-Aitor-Le llamó. Él la miró-. ¿Por qué no me besas?

Aitor sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a besarte.

-No te pido que lo hagas. Pregunto por qué no lo haces.

-Pues porque no, Noah. Porque te doblo…

-No me vengas con que me doblas la edad, hazme el favor-Pidió ella con el ceño fruncido-. Tengo una familia llena de amores imposibles, ¿crees de verdad que me voy a tragar eso? Tengo dos madres y mi prima tiene un hijo con alguien que, precisamente, le dobla la edad-Lo miró fijamente y esta vez Aitor no apartó la vista-. ¿Por qué no me besas?

Se quedaron unos segundos más mirándose. Aitor se frotó las manos y se las metió en el bolsillo. Hacía frío.

-Porque no sabes lo que quieres-Sentenció-. Y si me besas yo a lo mejor no puedo parar.

Noah lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Tienes miedo de no poder parar?

-Sí. No quiero… simplemente no quiero arriesgarme a querer más.

-¿Pero qué me estás contando?-Preguntó sin creérselo. Empezaba a enfadarse, odiaba que la trataran como una cría-. ¿Y qué si quieres más? ¿Y qué si te quisieras acostar conmigo? Yo quiero hacerlo.

-Noah…

-No, escúchame. Ya no soy una niña, ¿vale? Si no lo hago contigo lo haré con otra persona en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no quieres besarme solo por… por no querer acostarte conmigo?

-No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después nos arrepintamos, tanto tú como yo.

-Yo no me voy a arrepentir.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Pero…

-Deja de actuar como una cría si dices que no lo eres.

Hubo un silencio. Aitor la miró con firmeza y Noah agachó la cabeza.

-Es que no lo entiendo…-Murmuró ella.

-Yo sí que podría no arrepentirme. ¿Crees que no sería fácil meternos en el coche ahora que no hay nadie por aquí y hacerlo en la parte de atrás? Lo disfrutaríamos pero después las cosas cambiarían. Tú te arrepentirás en el momento en que me veas agarrado de la mano de otra y yo me arrepentiré de estar haciéndote daño. Porque solo sería un polvo. Un calentón, ya está.

-Quizás no…-Dijo Noah-. Puede que después dejes de esconderte bajo esa puta coraza que te has creado y podamos estar juntos.

Él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con ternura. Sí que la quería, pero seguramente como lo que era, su primo. Había algo más, pero era normal. Una chica guapa que intenta seducirte puede acabar consiguiéndolo. Aún así estaba seguro de que ella no quería eso. Estaba con las hormonas revolucionadas, le gustaba un chico mayor, quería cometer toda clase de locuras con él… Pero un día una persona se le cruzaría. Una persona de la que se enamoraría de verdad. Y podía pasar en cualquier momento, porque ya tenía edad de enamorarse. Pero no de él, porque llevaba desde los trece años mirándole con ojitos de niña buena. Un día se arrepentiría de haber malgastado su primera vez con alguien que solo fue "un momento", alguien en quien fijarse para saber en qué pensar por las noches. Porque querría vivir esa sensación con la persona de la que se enamoraría y Aitor la quería demasiado como para quitarle algo que no era suyo, algo que le pertenecía a otra persona que aún no había aparecido. O quizás sí y no se había dado cuenta.

-Mira, te doy un tiempo-Dijo él-. Tienes dieciséis años y…

-Casi diecisiete.

Aitor sonrió.

-Lo que sea. Si cuando cumplas los diecinueve no has encontrado a nadie a quien querer de verdad, yo estaré ahí.

-¿Diecinueve? ¿Y por qué no dieciocho?

-Porque en un año puede que no te de tiempo.

-¡Aitor!

-Hablo en serio. Mejor eso que nada ¿no?

Noah lo miró y suspiró con los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que tú digas… Pero no rompas la promesa.

-Que no. Venga, entra al coche que te llevo al instituto.

Noah entró, se puso el cinturón y cuando Aitor arrancó, miró la hora.

-Mierda…-Murmuró ella-. No me puedes llevar al instituto, están hartos de que llegue después del recreo. Si me paso fuera todo el día puedo falsificar un justificante, pero como llegue ahora, llaman a mis madres fijo.

-¿Falsificas justificantes?

-La firma de mi madre Pepa es fácil.

Aitor sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Le hacía muchísima gracia esa chica.

-Increíble…-Murmuró-. Pues yo tengo que trabajar, ya me dirás dónde te quedas.

-Pues en comisaría, ¿no?

-¿Tengo que recordarse que tus madres también son policías?

-Mi madre Silvia tiene un operativo en no sé dónde y mi madre Pepa está de guardia por un barrio que está a más de tres kilómetros de comisaría. ¿Te vale?

Aitor la miró fingiendo asombro.

-Estás informada.

-Entonces ¿me llevas o no? Nadie sabrá que me has llevado tú. Me abres la puerta de atrás y yo me iré con Sabina. Estará en el almacén ordenando viejos ficheros, es lo que tiene ser becaria. Lo bueno es que allí nadie me verá-Aitor chasqueó la lengua, pensándolo. No solo ella podría meterse en un lío, también él. Lo que le faltaba encima, que Silvia y Pepa supieran que su hija se iba con él por las mañanas e intentaba seducirle-. Va, porfa…

Pero es que le miraba con esos ojitos tan bonitos… No pudo hacer otra cosa, siempre se rendía.

-Vale, pero yo no sé nada.

-¡Gracias!

…

Noah pasó entre las cajas con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Solo los policías tenían acceso a esa puerta, que era una de las de emergencias. Abrió otra puerta más para llegar al almacén y sonrió al ver que solo estaba Sabina, de pie, guardando unos archivos ya ordenados en un fichero viejo. Tarareaba.

-¡Hey!-Exclamó Noah abrazando por detrás a la rubia, que se sobresaltó enseguida.

-¡Joder, me has asustado!

-Es lo que pretendía.

Sabina sonrió al verse entre los brazos de su mejor amiga y los acarició, profundizando aún más ese gesto de cariño. Noah se sintió muy bien cuando esto pasó y cerró los ojos. Le dio un beso en el hombro.

Siempre estaban así. Bueno, casi siempre. Cuando no estaban riendo, hablando o haciendo alguna que otra estupidez, podían abrazarse y demostrarse su cariño durante horas.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Sabina.

-No quería ir hoy al instituto.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Y así pretendes sacarte la carrera?

-Venga, que por un par de días no voy a destrozar mi futuro, que sois todos una panda de exagerados-Sabina sonrió-. Además, ha valido la pena.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. He estado con Aitor.

La sonrisa de la cara de Sabina desapareció y esta vez no pudo disimular. Con un suspiro deshizo el abrazo y continuó con su trabajo. Noah la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Venga ya, Sabi. Últimamente estás insoportable.

-Será porque últimamente el único tema de conversación del que hablas es de Aitor, Aitor, Aitor y, si queda tiempo, Aitor.

Noah soltó una carcajada. Dejó de reír en el mismo instante en que Sabina la miró con seriedad y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar unos informes.

-Ah, que me lo estás diciendo en serio…

-Pues sí, hablo en serio. Podrías madurar un poquito ¿no? Siempre estás diciendo que quieres que te traten como una adulta pero pocas veces demuestras que lo eres. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas cuando algo va en serio y cuando no.

-Oye, estás exagerando un poquito, ¿no?-Dijo Noah con el ceño fruncido.

La rubia bufó con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Yo? ¿Exagerar? Perdona, no soy yo la que se pasa el día hablando de lo mismo a todas horas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te molesta?

Sabina cerró la boca al instante pero continuó con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró.

-De verdad, es que nunca te enteras de nada, coño…-Murmuró.

Noah se extrañó ante este comentario pero el móvil de Sabina sonó y la morena se limitó a bufar mientras lo cogía. Estaba más cerca de ella que de su amiga y se lo tendió.

La expresión enfadada de Sabina cambió radicalmente cuando leyó el mensaje, sacando una sonrisa brillante. Noah se percató de esto, por supuesto.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-Que quién es-Señaló el móvil-. Un poco más y chillas de alegría.

La mayor la miró sin comprender y se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada.

Noah bufó.

-Genial…-Susurró sentándose en una caja.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa a ti ahora?

-¿Es que no te has visto? Estabas que echabas chispas y ahora no dejas de sonreír… ¿Tienes novio y no me lo has dicho?

Sabina se extrañó aún más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que tenías novio? Claro, yo te lo cuento todo pero luego tú te callas las cosas importantes-Sabina no sabía qué decir, estaba alucinada-. Esto es increíble…

Noah se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, enfadada. Sabina se fijó en su expresión y sacó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que acabó en carcajada.

-¡Estás celosa!-Exclamó-. ¡Pero qué mona!

-Yo no estoy celosa.

-Es un mensaje de mi padre, tonta-Explicó acercándose a ella. Noah la miró sin creérselo y Sabina se lo mostró-. ¿Ves? Dice que ya vuelve de Alemania. Hace mucho que no lo veo y me ha hecho ilusión, simplemente.

Noah, con la mirada gacha, seguía con el ceño fruncido. Sabina sonrió aún más. Le recordaba a cuando inflaba los mofletes siendo pequeña. Lo que más le gustaba de Noah era su inocencia. Aunque pareciera muy lanzada en cuanto a Aitor y a meterse en líos, se enfurruñaba como una cría de cinco años. Sabina volvió a reír.

-Eres una orgullosa, Noni.

-Bah…

-Me hace gracia que te pongas celosa, en serio. Así veo que no soy la única-Noah levantó la cabeza y la miró. Sabina puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo siento, ¿vale? Por estar así últimamente. Pero es que parece que todo se centra en Aitor y… no sé, ya no me siento tan importante para ti.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Noah ya sin el ceño fruncido.

Sabina suspiró un tanto nerviosa pero acabó sonriendo.

-En serio.

-Pues vaya tontería-Aclaró la más pequeña. Se levantó de la caja y se acercó a su amiga-. Tú eres lo más importante para mí.

-Por ahora.

-Ahora y siempre, Sabi. Tenga pareja o no, no significa que te vaya a dejar de lado. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Contigo me he metido en líos, he salido de ellos, me ayudaste después del secuestro, me diste mi primer beso…

Sabina comenzó a reír y Noah se contagió de esta risa.

-¡¿Aún te acuerdas!?

-¡Pues claro!

-Éramos unas crías.

-Sí… Aunque me gustó-Sabina apagó su sonrisa un poco y la miró. Noah miraba hacia otro lado-. Bueno… Ya sabes…

-Ya…

Un nuevo silencio. Noah no se sentía muy cómoda en aquella situación y se frotó las manos. Lo dijo sin querer, aunque de verdad lo sentía. A veces le pasaba pero ese día las emociones estaban jugando con ella y estaba más sensible.

Fue a decir algo pero escucharon como la puerta del almacén se abría y la morena deseó desaparecer en ese momento. Si la veían en comisaría avisarían a sus madres y se llevaría un buen castigo. Otro más para su lista.

Miró a Sabina suplicándole ayuda y esta comenzó a mirar a todas partes. También se la cargaría ella si la veían hablando con una amiga y no trabajando. Tiró del brazo de Noah hasta esconderse con ella tras unos ficheros altos y la pegó a sí misma pidiéndole silencio.

Pasaron unos segundos tensos en los que unas voces masculinas hablaban de no se qué partido del sábado. Los policías dejaron unas cajas en el almacén y volvieron a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Noah se separó un poco de Sabina.

-Por los pelos…-Murmuró.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado para que el autocontrol que Sabina tenía siempre siguiera vigente. Y es que estaba enamorada. Estaba locamente enamorada de aquella amiga de la infancia. Había tenido algún que otro novio en su adolescencia pero en su cabeza siempre había estado Noah. No le había dicho nada porque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, su amiga aún no había cumplido los trece. Ahora que tenía dieciséis –casi diecisiete- todo era más fácil, pero estaba tan centrada en Aitor… Aún así no pudo evitar acariciar con los dedos la cara de Noah y hacer que esta sonriera levemente. Se acercó poco a poco a ella y dejó en sus labios un beso como aquel, el de hace años. No quería profundizarlo de más por si salía mal, así podía excusarse diciendo que era un gesto cariñoso.

De todas formas Noah no pensaba igual. Aquel beso le vino de improvisto pero le encantó. Hipnotizada por los ojos de su amiga, se acercó levemente a sus labios y le regaló otro suave y corto beso. Porque vale, le gustaba Aitor, pero también Sabina. Le gustaba su sonrisa, su mirada, su cariño… todo. Más de una vez había deseado besarle pero el hecho de ser su mejor amiga la echaba hacia atrás. Pensaba que quizás estaba confundida, que la quería pero no de esa forma. Aún así, de la misma manera en que la rubia no se pudo controlar, tampoco lo hizo ella. Se volvieron a acercar lentamente y se dieron otro beso, y otro más. Las manos temblorosas de Noah subieron lentamente al cuello de Sabina y lo sujetaron con fuerza para besarla con más profundidad. Los labios dejaron paso a las lenguas que, tímidas, realizaron un suave primer contacto que estremeció a Noah. Se continuaron besando durante unos segundos más y, en cuanto Sabina coló las manos bajo la blusa de Noah, volvieron a escuchar la puerta del almacén y se separaron a gran velocidad.

-¿Sabina?-Preguntó una voz femenina. Era Rita.

-Di…Dime, mamá-Contestó saliendo de su escondite con la cara sonrojada.

-Te llaman, tienes que hacer no se qué cosa con un detenido.

-Vale… ya voy-Se giró y vio como Noah asentía semi escondida tras el fichero.

Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y salió del almacén notando como las piernas le temblaban.

No estaban mejor las de Noah, que la hicieron sentarse de nuevo en una de las cajas.

-Pero… ¿qué coño…?

No se lo creía. No se creía que Sabina le hubiese besado, que ella le hubiese respondido…. Y mucho menos que hubiese sentido aquello. Tenía calor, le ardían las mejillas y tuvo que quitarse la rebeca. Aquello solo le pasaba con Aitor pero esa vez había ocurrido con su mejor amiga. Cierto era que más de una vez había tenido que separarse de Sabina para que las cosquillas en el estómago no fueran a más, pero nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había puesto tan… tan caliente.

-Vale…-Murmuró-. Vale, me largo. Doy una vuelta, a la hora de la salida del instituto vuelvo a casa, esta noche me cuesto temprano y…. y mañana lo veré todo de otra forma, con más claridad.

Tragó saliva, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás. En cuando la abrió vio a sus madres acercarse y cerró de golpe.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa hoy?!

No sabía dónde meterse. Los policías nunca entraban por ahí, jamás. Silvia y Pepa no tenían que coger nada del almacén porque para eso ya tenían a los becarios por debajo de ellas. ¿Podría existir una excepción ese día para que al final Noah fuese descubierta?

La chica se hizo un escondite provisional con cajas vacías lejos de la puerta de atrás y cerca de la puerta de entrada a comisaría. Se tapó la boca esperando no hacer ruido al respirar.

-Me vas a meter en un lío…-Escuchó susurrar seductora a Silvia.

-Anda ya, si aquí nunca hay nadie-Dijo Pepa.

Noah se asomó entre las cajas y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a sus madres besarse con pasión. Superando los cuarenta y con el mismo amor que cuanto empezaron a salir.

-No puede ser…-Pensó-. ¿Ahora vienen a enrollarse en el almacén? ¿Cómo adolescentes?

Miró a todas partes deseando encontrar una vía de salida. No tuvo prisa hasta que escuchó como Pepa le bajaba la cremallera del vestido a Silvia. Se tapó los oídos.

-Son mis madres, yo no puedo escuchar estas cosas, yo no puedo escucharlas…

Se decantó por abrir la puerta que daba a comisaría e inventarse alguna excusa si alguien le pillaba. Prefería eso a enterarse de cómo sus madres hacían el amor.

Tuvo la grandísima suerte de parar cerca del montacargas. Miró a ambos lados y suspiró con tranquilidad cuando vio que por ahora no pasaba nadie por ahí. Abrió la puerta del montacargas y entró en él.

-¡Ah!-Chilló cuando se encontró a Aitor dentro-. ¡Por dios, qué mal rato!

-¿Noah?-Aitor parecía anonadado. Cerró la puerta a toda velocidad y pulsó el botón que señalaba el aparcamiento-. ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí?

-Eso me pregunto yo…

El montacargas comenzó a moverse y Noah, aún con la cara sonrojada, se pasó las manos entre el pelo, suspirando.

-Qué día, joder. Qué día…

-Tú me quieres meter en un lío ¿verdad?

-No, la que se va a meter en un lío soy yo. Hay salida desde el aparcamiento ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero ¿por qué no has salido por la puerta de atrás?

-Estaba bloqueada-Dijo con poca gana-. Acabo de enterarme que mis madres son peores que yo.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, déjalo. Sal delante y dime si hay alguien.

Aitor suspiró, abrió el montacargas, sacó la cabeza y se aseguró de que estaban solos.

-Vía libre.

A veces se preguntaba por qué ayudaba tanto a Noah. La sacaba de casi todos los líos, aunque en muchos de ellos la había metido él. Lo cierto era que quería mucho a esa chica. Como un padre, como un amigo o, tal vez, como algo más. Pero la quería y seguramente por eso la protegía. De todas formas sabía que, si de verdad quería ayudarla, debería avisar a sus madres de muchas cosas que hacía pero, ¿de qué serviría? Noah era un espíritu libre, una cabra loca. Si no se iba con él, se iría con cualquier otra persona. Y aunque le costara reconocerlo, disfrutaba de su compañía. Le encantaba que fuera "una niña mala".

Se extrañó cuando vio que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa, mirando el suelo, preocupada.

-¿Te pasa algo?  
-¿Qué?

-Estás en las nubes.

Sonrió tímidamente.

-No, no es nada.

-Oh…

Llegaron a la puerta del aparcamiento y Noah miró a Aitor con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-No. Serán las hormonas, que bastante revueltas las tienes.

-Ya… Eres un orgulloso.

-Habló la más indicada…-Ironizó Aitor-. Venga, largo. Al final te pillan y me la cargo.

-Vale, vale….

Aitor vio que se recogía el pelo en una coleta. La chica aún tenía calor. Se giró con una sonrisa alegre para despedirse de él y al chico le dio un vuelco al corazón. Era tan guapa… Rebelde, traviesa, alocada, pero dulce a su manera.

-Eh-La llamó.

Noah se volvió a girar, Aitor le tiró del brazo y, sin que ella lo esperara, la besó. Lo había pensado muy bien durante todo el día. Besarla no solo serviría para que la chica se aclarara, sino para que él mismo lo hiciera.

Noah cerró los ojos, agarró con fuerza la chaqueta de Aitor y profundizó el beso con ganas. Labios y lengua jugaban entre ellos y, en cuanto la morena le quitó la chaqueta, él se separó.

-Eh, eh, eh, no tengas tanta prisa.

Se miraron. Él con una sonrisa, ella sin saber qué hacer. Si ya estaba caliente antes, ahora esto había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Por su cabeza se paseaba la imagen de Sabina, así como la de Aitor. Quería besarle a él pero también a ella. Quería decirle a Sabina que la quería con locura y a Aitor que lo adoraba. Al mirar al chico a los ojos no supo si besarle de nuevo. No sabía si en sus labios encontraría un placer real de él o una simple fantasía de ella.

Apretó los puños, cogió aire y se puso la mano en la cabeza. Estaba confusa, muy confusa. Su vida sentimental, a su edad, estaba muy dividida. Los momentos tan emocionantes que vivía con Aitor se comparaban con los alegres vividos con Sabina. Nunca antes le había pasado aquello de sentir, de una vez, las dos emociones a la vez.

-Me…Me tengo que ir-Murmuró un tanto titubeante. Se giró y comenzó a correr en cuanto dobló la esquina. Correr hacia un lugar solitario en el que pensar durante las dos horas que tenía que pasar fuera de casa. Porque tenía que pensar. Tenía que pensar y aclararse. Las hormonas de la adolescencia estaban empezando a flojear porque ya no era una adolescente. Pronto sería una adulta y esas hormonas se estaban transformando en verdadero amor. ¿Pero por quién? ¿De quién estaba enamorada? ¿De Sabina o de Aitor?

Esa es otra historia. Es la historia del "_camino de Noah_". Un camino que Pepa y Silvia sabían que estaba empezando a recorrer sola, sin ellas. Un camino que, por encima de todo, Pepa quería aplanar y hacer desaparecer los baches, pero su sentido de la lógica, su razón, Silvia, le había hecho entender que todos empezamos a viajar solos en algún momento y debía dejar que su niña se tropezase.

Ahora acababa de caerse por primera vez, y quizás, en un tiempo, una de las dos personas que había provocado aquella caía le tendería la mano y la levantaría del suelo para caminar a su lado. Solo ella sabría la respuesta en un futuro.


End file.
